Z fighters in the War of the Best(Finished) Now Z in Dressrosa
by tmb1112
Summary: The Z fighters amass as they feel hundreds of thousands of powerful energies all converging on the same position. They arrive and find giants, marines, pirates, and the start of the War of the Best in One Piece. How can they resist a good fight? Goten, Trunks, Tien, Yamcha, Chaotzu, Krillin, Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta; two years after Majin Buu. Read and Review! (Now continuing in PH)
1. Chapter 1

Goku flew with his sons, soaring fast in the direction of Kami's Lookout. He could already feel his friends' ki's all amassing there but the reason they were gathering was because there was another source of great power on the planet. The powers didn't feel as strong as them but there were so many in such a small vicinity that it alarmed them.

"Dad, there are more getting closer," Gohan stated and his father nodded a grin starting to spread across his face.

"Who is it dad?" Goten asked wide-eyed to his father.

The older Saiyan looked over at his nine year old boy and smiled, flashing his shiny white teeth. "I don't know, but they're really strong. I'm excited!" The other Sons smiled too and shot off reaching the Lookout within the minute.

"Good, Kakarott and his brats are here. We were going to leave without you," Vegeta was shouting as the other Saiyans landed. "You had to take your time didn't you? The rest of them made it here in an instant and the fastest one is the one we have to wait on, sheesh," Goku, Goten, and Gohan all scratched the backs of their heads while grinning.

At once all three of them said, "Sorry." Goten then ran over and started talking excitedly with Trunks while the other adults all swarmed over to Goku. Coming over to him were Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chaozu, and Piccolo. Vegeta crossed his arms and grunted, allowing for a small moment of greeting before lifting off the Lookout slowly.

"We've waited long enough, let's go," Goku nodded and flew up to his fellow Saiyan. Everyone else followed suit and white auras formed around them as they shot into the sky.

"Hey Krillin, where's 18?" Gohan asked and the short man paled a little.

"Uhh, she's staying home to watch Marron. She said if something bad happens I'm in a lot of trouble," his friends laughed in his expense. "What do you think this is anyway?"

Tien spoke up, "I've never felt so many strong powers all in the same area before. And there are hundreds more approaching from different sides."

The Namekian continued, "It all seems to be focused around one point. That's where the most powers are; I feel at least a hundred thousand separate ki's all together. They're all strong though there are a few that are enormous." Goku and Vegeta grinned at the sound of that and turned to each other.

"I'm fighting first Kakarott," Vegeta growled menacingly but the younger Saiyan chose to ignore it.

"I call fighting the strongest guy there," Vegeta's forehead wrinkled as Goku spoke. "Actually, I'll just fight all..."

"Were you even listening to me!?" Vegeta shouted angrily.

Trunks looked up at his father, "Hey dad, why do you think all those strong people are getting together like this?" Most of the adults looked over at the purple haired ten year old. "It doesn't feel like they've started fighting yet but something is definitely going to happen right?"

The human with scars all over his face frowned and gulped. He didn't like the feel of some of their ki's: the feeling he got was of evil, and there was lots of it.

"Hey guys," Gohan flew ahead of them as they were nearing their destination. "Let's not rush into this, I mean we don't know what's going on so let's just watch from the sky for a little before we decide what to do."

"Don't boss me around brat," Vegeta scowled. "Although that is a smart plan," he slowed down as did the other fighters. They could all feel thousands of strong powers getting closer to the mix. "Ok," he continued flying but raised his altitude as he did, "we'll watch for a little. But," he continued sternly, "whenever I see an opponent worthy, I'm going to jump in and fight."

"Agreed!" Goku exclaimed and followed the Prince into the clouds above. The rest of the group followed and the ten of them quickly arrived at their destination.

"I know this place," Chaozu started, backing up a little with sweat drops appearing on his face. The white midget looked down on the island below and shook his head before continuing, "I've been called here before for meetings with rulers of other nations." He looked over at the Son family, "Your wife and her dad have been here too."

Goku pointed at himself with a confused look on his face and Chaozu nodded. "This isn't just a normal island, this is the Headquarters of the World's Navy." All of the humans there gasped and looked down again taking a closer look at the island. Chaozu was right, there were flags for the Marines and the word 'Justice' spelled out on the buildings. In fact the island seemed to be build like a fortress and the hundred thousand ki's below were its guards.

"Navy?" Goku asked, tilting his head in confusion.

Gohan looked over at his dad in disbelief, "How have you not heard of it?" The boy thought to himself for a second and then remembered his father probably knew nothing about politics. "They're the military body under the World Government. The most powerful force in the world."

"If they are who we've been feeling this whole time then who could be coming?" Yamcha asked nervously, "The only reason the entire force would be in one place is if they were expecting a war, and telling from the gigantic power on its way here," the others all looked out over the water, "a war is coming."

"Do you guys know of anyone called Whitebeard?" Vegeta asked out of the blue. Everyone there except Goku and Piccolo leaped backwards.

"Yeah, of course we do," Tien stated.

"Most of the world considers him to be the strongest man alive," Krillin added. Goku smiled wider than humanly possible and Vegeta smirked as well.

The two boys who jumped backwards just because all the others did looked at each other and shrugged, "Who's Whitebeard?" Goten whispered into his friend's ear. Trunks had never heard of him either but he pretended like he did and repeated exactly what Krillin just said.

"Why do you ask?" Yamcha questioned the Saiyan.

"Bulma mentioned something yesterday. I wasn't really paying attention," the Prince looked over on the horizon, "apparently one of his commanders, this guy named Ace or something, is going to be executed today."

"Executed?" Goku asked seriously all of a sudden.

"He's a criminal dad, a pirate," Gohan explained.

Chaozu backed up a couple more feet and Krillin was now looking off into the distance. The small Emperor looked at his best friend, "Tien, I didn't know about this, if they try to execute Ace..."

"Guys."

"What's the big deal, pirates get the death penalty all the time," Yamcha explained. "It's not like it's anything new."

"People deserve second chances, right dad?" Goten asked as he tugged on Goku's pant leg.

"Guys."

"Whitebeard's a man who would never let his nakama die. Even if it's against the World Government, the entire Navy, he's on his way." Chaozu kept talking to his taller friend but Tien was now following where Krillin was pointing to.

"Guys!" Krillin shouted and finally everyone looked where he was pointing. Out in the distance, in the fog still unseen by those on the island below, were ships... lots of ships.

"They won't see them in Marineford for another minute or so," Chaozu said. They could all feel the largest power there getting closer faster than the rest of the ships in the sea. In fact it was getting closer so much faster that they were confused, no boats were moving particularly fast and it seemed like the power was coming from where no one was.

"What's going on?" Yamcha asked looking down at the water below them. They were right above the bay and could feel hundreds of powers, the strongest ones out of all those approaching, directly beneath them.

Trunks turned his head to the right and stared off a little, _Who is that? _He couldn't see anyone over there except for more water but it felt like there were more people coming.

Sirens blared beneath them and they could instantly feel the ki's of all those people get alerted and start moving into action. From that high up they were still able to lock onto individual people and hear what they were saying with their boosted senses of sight and hearing. The Marines were panicking because of the sheer number of pirate ships, almost matching the number of their own warships. "What should we do?" Gohan asked his former master.

"Nothing, we need not involve ourselves." The others all turned to Piccolo with odd looks. "This is not a fight we need concern ourselves with. We should watch, for it will have a huge impact on the world, but unless something happens that we can clearly choose a side, do not interfere."

Vegeta looked pissed that the green alien was telling him what to do. Gohan seemed a lot more confused though, "What do you mean, 'choose a side?' Shouldn't we help out the government?"

Piccolo winced noticeably and the others waited for an explanation. "When I merged with Kami I gained all his knowledge and experience. He has had many dealings with the World Government over the centuries, and trust me, they aren't as righteous as they lead you to believe. Whether we fight or not, we must first decide who it is we would fight for."

Suddenly, underneath them the water began to rise in one spot. "Look," Goten pointed as the top of a white ship popped out and then the rest of the ship flew out of the water. Three more boats of a similar design flew out as well, and telling from the panic and confusion down below, the Navy didn't expect them at all.

Goku and Vegeta were each looking down and finally their visions locked on the same point. They stared down at the single man, larger than the rest and much, much more powerful. "That's Whitebeard?" Vegeta asked skeptically, "Looks like he's about to kick the bucket himself. What is he, sixty five?"

"He's seventy two," Chaozu responded accurately but still shaking in his shoes. "Don't let his age fool you though, he's not considered the strongest man in the world for nothing."

"We'll put that title to the test," Goku said grinning. Then he scratched his head remembering what Piccolo said, "I mean, we'll watch as _they _put that title to the test," his grin went away a little when he remembered they were going to let it all play out.

"Umm, guys," Yamcha started as the others were talking. "I think something is about to..." Two huge crashes sounded out and wind flew past the Z fighters faces, pushing them back a little. The ground below them began to shake and they all looked down to see that Whitebeard was the cause of the explosion. He had formed cracks in midair and created an earthquake.

"Why'd he do that?" Trunks asked.

"He's sending them a message," Vegeta replied, his scowl slowly turning into a smirk. "I like this guy."

"Apparently that's not the only thing he was doing!" Krillin yelled and they looked to either side of the enclosed bay where the water was getting extremely wavy and started rising into two ginormous tsunamis.

Once again Trunks looked off to his right and frowned, there was another power there, not as strong as the others but tremendous still.

The tsunamis grew and grew and started to curve over the edges of the bay. "It can't be, this can't be over before it even started." Yamcha said in disbelief.

Down below them their eyes all focused on one man who jumped up into the air incredibly fast for a human and stuck his hands out, one palm towards each wave. "What is he..." Gohan started but then they saw it. Ice formed on his arms and then two lines of it flew out to the side and hit the waves, freezing both tsunamis in a matter of seconds.

"Whoa, these guys have some pretty interesting powers," Goku commented, forgetting all about his disappointment in not getting to fight them himself.

"That's one of the three Marine Admirals," Chaozu began, "They're the military's strongest force. He is Kuzan, but his name under the Navy is Admiral Aokigi."

"Whoa, look at that," Aokigi dropped down and froze the entire bay, with the whale shaped boats still in it. Gohan continued, "the old guy looked like he killed him but he just shattered into ice shards and reformed. Is he immortal?"

"Who knows," Tien responded looking at the man covered in ice. He had one hand on the ice and it was spreading further, climbing the walls and expanding out of the bay and into the bit of sea outside the entrance to the harbor. "But he sure is powerful."

"I thought they would be stronger," Vegeta scoffed, "Most of us here could destroy that island with a flick of our wrists. I doubt any of them can do that."

Men on the four ships began disembarking and running across the ice. At the same time, the thousands of Marines waiting around the bay jumped onto the newly hardened surface and started charging towards the pirates. "Look at that guy," Krillin pointed down at a man who got cut by a sword but smoke filled the area that was sliced. He was smoking a cigar and the upper half of his body shot around leaving a trail of smoke behind him.

"Goten, Trunks, if you guys want to go home you can." Gohan announced as he watched pirates shooting marines and marines stabbing pirates. The kids looked over at the nineteen year old who was looking out at the entrance to the bay where the warships and pirate ships were battling along the coast.

The two boys looked at each other and nodded. Looking back at Gohan they both spoke firmly, "We're staying."

"Ooh, look over there, looks like that guy's getting some attention." Vegeta grinned and looked over at the man in red who was holding a large black blade. "He is going to do something, watch," they looked over and the man swung his sword once. That one swing made Vegeta drop his jaw, he didn't expect the guy to be that strong. The slash cut across the ice, slamming through pirates on its way to the main ship where the leader was standing.

"It's going to hit him!" Krillin exclaimed. Right before it reached, another man seemed to foolishly jump in front of the green slash. However, the green cut flew up into the sky and disappeared. "What!?"

"Look at that guy," Goku pointed at the burly man who jumped in front of the cut, "he's so shiny."

"It's like he's made of diamonds," Tien said and then as they were listening they heard someone say his name, "Diamond, Jozu..."

"Third division commander?" Trunks asked.

"Whitebeard has a lot of men, so he split them up into sixteen different divisions, each with their own commander." Chaozu stated.

"Wow, you really know a lot about him," Yamcha commented to the floating midget Emperor.

"He is always a topic of discussion at World Government meetings." The man frowned and looked at Tien, "at the last meeting we decided to stay away from him until he was seventy five and then send in CP9 to take him out." The others now looked at their friend with looks of amazement, they had no idea he was this involved with politics. "But CP9 was crushed, and the opportunity presented itself thanks to Blackbeard so now they've pushed forwards with the plans. It's time for Whitebeard's era to end."

Below them a man turned into light and traveled so fast that it was hard for some of them to even follow his movements. He appeared close to Whitebeard about to attack but another of Whitebeard's commanders jumped in front before turning into a ginormous flaming bird.

"What are these people?" Trunks asked, his eyes sparkling. "They're so cool."

"That guy that turned into diamonds before, look at him," Piccolo said and the others looked down at Jozu.

"Hahaha, that's a pretty big chunk of ice he's got there," Vegeta laughed. "Wonder what he's planning on doing with... Hahaha!" The man chucked the enormous hunk of ice straight at the enemy fortress and the execution stand.

"That must be Ace," a man was on his knees on the platform and his ki was weaker than the men around him. "Hopefully that Jozu guy doesn't kill his friend with that giant piece of ice."

"You don't have to worry about that," Chaozu stated as another man jumped up in front of the ice block.

"Telling from where he was sitting, is this another Admiral?" Gohan asked.

Chaozu nodded, "Sakazuki, or Admiral Akainu." His voice was laced with disgust, "He's an avid supporter of absolute justice. He takes it too far." From the look on the little emperor's face, they could tell he despised the man in red.

Krillin gulped at the feeling of the Admiral's ki as it rose drastically and a giant fist of magma formed. The fist slammed into the giant block of ice and melted it within seconds. Then from his fist, meteors started flying off of it and scattering towards the pirates.

Goku looked about to fly down there and pull some men away from a falling rock but Piccolo shook his head slowly at the man. "Is watching really all we can do?" The spiky haired Saiyan asked. No one responded as they all looked down watching more volcanic rocks crash down onto the battlefield.

"Whoa," Yamcha muttered as one rock blew up one of the four ships in the bay.

The lavender haired boy looked down at the strongest man in the world and then to his dad, "why isn't he moving? That meteor is heading straight for him," Vegeta kept watching with intrigue, ignoring his son's question. Suddenly Whitebeard raised his sword and stabbed the rock before blowing out the flames with a small breath. It didn't even look like he was trying yet.

"Still nothing compared to a Super Saiyan..." Vegeta remarked. The others kept watching the battle and Trunks nudged his friend, pointing at the top of one of the frozen waves and his friend nodded.

They looked at the adults and started backing up slowly before shooting off to the right. Gohan looked over where they were flying and thought, _I knew this was going to be too much for them._ He turned back down and then followed the gaze of his father and friends as they turned around and looked back into the fog.

A massive power was approaching, not as large as many below them but as they saw the form coming out of the mist, Yamcha gasped. "What is that thing?!"

"It's ginormous," Tien commented. There were some giants below them, but the thing in the distance was more than twice as big as the normal sized ones.

"Bet that guy would put up a good fight against an Oozaru," Krillin laughed. "Hey it might even win."

Vegeta scoffed, "Don't make me laugh," as the huge man got even closer, the Prince's grin faded as he realized this monster was much bigger than his giant ape form.

The green monster got up to the line of Navy warships and without pausing cut the one in front of him straight in half. "Ace-kun is a nice guy. I ain't letting you kill him," Goku winced and looked back over at the execution stand where some guy was chained to the platform. _He doesn't seem like a bad guy._

Before the alien could contemplate it further he smiled and watched as the line of giants in the back started charging. They got onto the battlefield and ran forward not stopping for anyone as they charged at the green man.

After hearing the shouts from pirates down below, Vegeta looked at the monster, "Little Oars Junior. Like anything about that guy is 'Little,'" he laughed to himself.

The Navy giants got closer to their enemy and Tien mentioned, "They look determined to stop him from attacking any more of their comrades."

"Let's see if their determination means anything," the Prince retorted as Oars lifted a battleship out of the ice and chucked it at the incoming giants. Slamming into them, the ship pushed the giants back and smashed them into the wall of the harbor.

"There were a lot of really strong guys on the shore," Gohan started, "but once he broke through the line, they all stopped fighting. The guy with the red Mohawk, the guy with eight arms, they're both amazing fighters but they're retreating. What is their plan?" The others looked at Gohan confused for a moment before realizing what he said made sense.

"Yeah, one guy getting through shouldn't mean they all abandon their posts." Krillin looked down as more Marines fled to the border of the harbor. It's like they gave up the rest of the shoreline.

"I wanna save Ace-kun as soon as possible," every time the giant spoke he made Goku feel bad for him and for the man about to be executed. The green monster just sliced a giant and was fighting his way through the others with little difficulty.

"Haha, the strongest woman on the battlefield gets knocked out with one punch." Vegeta chuckled as the giant blonde woman was thrown by Oars' punch.

"She isn't nearly the strongest woman out there," Chaozu said looking to another part of the battle. The others followed his gaze and then the other three humans with them felt their hearts skip a beat.

"Who," Krillin started.

Tien continued, "is."

"That?" Yamcha finished as they stared at the most beautiful woman they'd ever laid eyes on.

"Pirate Empress, Boa Hancock," Chaozu answered. Vegeta was wondering if she was really stronger than the giant but began cracking up as she started kicking every mans' ass around her.

"What's she doing, aren't those people her friends?" Goku asked as she killed a few Marines.

"No," Piccolo stated. "Working for the government to keep the balance of power secure, are always seven pirates called the Shichibukai. That woman is one of them and is not to be taken lightly."

"Umm, guys," they all looked over at Krillin who had somehow averted his eyes from the goddess below them. "Something's happening," they all looked over at a man who looked more like a bear. He was forming this giant paw shaped bubble in midair but it was getting smaller and smaller.

"Do you guys feel the amount of energy in that attack?" Yamcha asked and of course they all did. The man, who they learned was named Bartholomew Kuma, crushed the energy into a small paw shape in his hands.

It moved from his hands and floated the small distance to Oars standing in front of him. They all watched and waited for the explosion but it didn't come, the paw shape disappeared into Oars' body. "Well that was anticlim..." Yamcha stopped midway through his sentence as the monster's stomach began to distort. Vegeta's smile faded fast as he watched one of his favorite fighters scream in pain. The monster wailed as an enormous explosion shook the island.

Men and ice began flying up into the air and getting close enough to the Z fighters that they could have swore that one or two men must have seen them. It didn't matter though as what comes up must go down and they all plummeted down to the icy surface below.

The man on the platform, Ace, began screaming, "Oars. That's enough. Stop this," Goku looked at his friends hopefully but they still seemed to be on the side of the government even if they felt bad for the monster.

After the first blow, it went downhill for the monster, "Haha, that guy with the pink feathers is going to get destroyed." Yamcha said and some of the others smiled slightly as Oars punched forward but gasped as the odd looking man twisted his fingers and sliced one of the giant's legs clean off.

"What a riot," they heard and Tien felt shivers down his spine as the man spoke.

They all watched as the huge man's energy slowly faded and he reached out for his friend. Gohan didn't know their relationship, but it seemed like the two were very good friends. The teenager flinched as did many of his friends as a sharp black shadow extended from a man and shot through Oars' body.

Yamcha muttered, "Oh shit." The monster kept getting closer and then his hand fell to the ground as he collapsed completely.

_Damn, _Vegeta thought angrily. He enjoyed watching the giant wreak havoc on the battlefield.

"Look, Whitebeard is distracted by Oars, and I'm not the only one who sees it," Tien stated and they all looked over to see a smaller giant with a helmet and a broadaxe jump towards Whitebeard who was staring at his fallen ally.

"He's caught him by surprise," Krillin shouted as the giant swung his axe towards the pirate leader with enough force to slice a building. Raising one hand, the old man stopped the axe and then shattered it. Krillin dropped his jaw and his excited attitude as he watched Whitebeard slam the man's head on the deck and crush it with his power before gripping it and tossing the giant off of his ship.

After a couple minutes more of fighting Tien pointed below them at the guy in pink. "Hey guys, listen to him," they were watching as the Schichibukai, Doflamingo, started shouting.

"This is the turning point!" A man charged at him and attacked but for some reason he stopped moving. That man seemed to be very strong but for some reason he was frozen to the spot. Some of his men started running to him and he swung his sword, slicing up his own people.

"What's that guy doing?!" Goku asked angrily.

"I don't think he's the one in control Goku," Krillin replied staring at the man in pink feathers.

"Pirates are evil? The Navy is righteous?" The man started shouting again and laughing as he did so. It sent chills down Chaozu's spine, "Those views change as often as the tides. Kids who've never known peace have different value than those who've never known war."

Vegeta stared at the man down below thoughtfully. _He seems like a nut, but he understands._

"Those who stand at the top can decide the definition of evil." Vegeta thought about how Freiza would kill anyone who stood in his way because his word was law and anyone who spoke against it was wrong. But Frieza was not good, he looked at the Marines running around slaughtering pirates that were just trying to save a friend. "Hmm."

The man kept laughing, "This place is the turning point. Justice will triumph you say? Of course it will! Because the winners will become justice!" The other Z warriors looked at each other and back down at the war. What was happening below them would decide the future of planet Earth.

"If we don't choose a side, this may very we'll result with us living in a world that's not so perfect." Piccolo said grimly. "Pirates have done terrible things, but I've seen them do great things as well. The same can be said for the Navy."

Gohan felt a strong power over near the execution stand and watch an old man walk up and stand next to Ace. He listened in as the man spoke, "We're up against pirates, there's no room for sympathy." He sat down and Gohan kept listening, confused at why a man with so much power was doing what he was doing. "I have no sympathy for criminals..." The old man was whispering so Gohan had to listen in closely, "but for my family I do."

Gohan gasped and continued watching as the young man around his age looked at the old man sadly. The geezer was shaking and tears were welling up in his eyes, "What should I do? Damn you Ace. Why couldn't you just live as I told you?!" He listened further and Ace said that the old man was his grandpa.

Piccolo could feel the distress coming from his pupil's ki, and at the same time Vegeta and Goku were both getting riled up. All of a sudden they felt a spike in ki nearby and they all looked over to the right at the top of one of the waves but all they saw was some falling ice.

"Wait a second," Piccolo said as he looked closer to the right and saw a ship and people amongst the falling debris. He recognized the ki's of two members on board that falling ship. The group stared up in awe as a Marine warship was falling from the sky with many powerful ki's on board.

Goku looked up at the new entrants with interest before realizing who the two familiar ki's he was feeling belonged to. "What're Goten and Trunks doing over there?"

The teenage Son boy looked at the falling ship and face-palmed. He thought the boys were going home, but no, they went and got on board some random ship.

"Uhh, guys," Yamcha started, "what are they doing?" The group looked down at the ship as it smashed into the water and grimaced.

Goku smiled after a few seconds and thought, _This is the perfect opportunity. Now that the boys are down there, I don't have to be the first one to break Piccolo's rule_.

Vegeta was thinking along the same track, thanking his son for jumping in head first.

With the exception of the two full blooded Saiyans, the other six group members all shouted simultaneously, "What the Hell are they doing!?"

**A/N Hey everyone and thanks for reading this new story. I've actually had this done for over a year now, but I started continuing it today from about the point when they got into the plaza, so I figured I'd post a little of it and see what you think. Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

10 minutes earlier.

"Psst, Goten," Trunks pulled his friend to the side to talk to him away from the adults. His friend looked up at him questioningly, "Feel over there? On top of that wave?"

The Briefs boy spoke in a hushed tone but Goten felt over where his friend said and noticed a small group of people pretty high up in the sky, only a little below them. "Yeah I feel that. What is it?"

"I don't know, wanna go check it out?" Goten nodded really fast and followed his friend as he shot off to the right.

In a few seconds they were floating above the edge of the ship and looking down at a teen about Goten's brother's age talking about his plan to slide the boat down the ice wave. "I wanna help!" Goten shouted thinking it sounded like fun.

Trunks turned and looked at his friend shaking his head disappointed, "Goten," he moaned, "we weren't supposed to let them see us."

"Who are they!?" A man with his hair up funny asked.

Both of the little boys floated down more and looked closely at his hair before turning to each other and cracking up. "Look Goten, it's a three, hahaha," the boys landed on the ship laughing while the other crew members stared at them. The teen who was flustered was now enraged and shouting at them.

"We only have three hours until Ace's execution. We have to try it!" The boys stopped laughing as the tone became serious.

"It's impossible!" The two boys almost started cracking up but held their mouths shut from giggling after looking at the man with the big red nose.

Suddenly the snail phone behind them started ringing and everyone on the boat turned to look at it. After a bunch of codes were spouted, the message said, "...we'll push the schedule forward and execute Ace."

Trunks looked around at the faces around him and quickly determined that these people didn't want that Ace guy to die. "Quickly everyone, we're going with Straw Hat boy's plan." The two kids turned around and cocked their heads sideways as they stared at the man, or was it a woman, with a giant head right behind them. she/he had large purple hair above her head and looked ridiculous with all the makeup.

"Go!" Five people ran to the edge of the boat and the two boys could feel they were all really strong. Well at least four of them were, the guy with the red nose was actually pretty weak in comparison. Trunks and Goten ran over with them and jumped off.

"Who are you kids!?" The clown shouted at them as they followed them up in the air.

Both boys started doing front flips as they were coming down and extended one leg each. The fighters around them were focused on smashing the ice but the two boys slammed into the ice block and left giant cracks in it, each double the size of the largest one created by the pirates near them.

The giant faced person dropped his jaw and the Clown screamed, 'What!?' But the other three weren't focused on how much power the two kids had behind their kicks. They were just realizing that the ice they were standing on was cracking, and falling the wrong way.

"Ahhh!" The group screamed as Trunks and Goten smiled and fell along with them just for fun.

"Weee!" Goten squealed as they did cannonballs into the water in a spot where no one else was falling. Instantly he felt how cold it was and shot out of the water, landing on the ship that was slanted and broken.

After a minute of shaking themselves dry and heating themselves up, the boys looked over to see the fish guy from before drop the clown, the guy with the 3 on his head, and the straw hat guy on the deck near them. "Who are you kids?" The fish man asked.

"You tell us your name first," Trunks replied.

"Jimbei."

"Oh, well, umm, I'm Trunks and this is Goten." He pointed to his friend who waved hello. Jibe seemed so confused he was at a loss for words.

The guy with the straw hat stood up and started shouting Ace's name so the two boys started staring at him. The group of fighters all lined up and the clown flew up into the air and shouted, "Get ready for me world!"

Then the straw hat guy screamed, "Ace! I'm here to save you. We're all here to save you." The two little boys realized when they looked around that all the people on both sides were staring at them.

"Hey Trunks," Goten whispered, "I don't think we're supposed to be here." The older boy nodded and they started tiptoeing back. They both froze as they turned around and saw the giant man on the big whale boat staring in their direction.

"M-m-maybe we should go a d-different way," Trunks offered and the dark haired boy nodded. Before they could turn back, a form flew past them and Goten almost screamed as he saw it had the head of one of the guys from before, and the rest of the body was made of sand. Then another form flew past insanely quick and Trunks had to snap his head to keep up with the pirate as he attacked the sand guy before that man could attack the old big one.

"Psst, Trunks," the purple haired kid looked at his friend as the others around them were having a conversation, "why are they next to that guy. Can't they feel that he could crush them with a flick of his finger?" The nine year old looked back over and the battle was getting intense all around them with the new arrivals joining in in the fight.

High above the harbor, Vegeta was laughing as the two boys stared straight at the big man on the boat and froze. His stature and the area around him just radiated strength.

Goku looked down and then to Piccolo, "If they get to go down there why can't we?" He'd been looking to fight some of the opponents down on the battle below but accepted the green man's idea. With this new development, he wanted to be a part of it just like his son was.

"They shouldn't be down there," Piccolo responded firmly. He looked down at the boys who were standing on the edge of the boat and looking around. A few marines were climbing up the side of the ship and saw the little Saiyans.

"Trunks I think we have to run," the three uniformed men looked down at the boys with anger in their eyes.

"They're just kids," one mentioned with a twinge of hesitation.

"Doesn't matter, kill all the pirates!" He swung his sword down on Goten's head and the metal broke on his skull. The man held up his half of the sword and stared at it in disbelief for a second.

"Hey, that wasn't nice," Trunks jumped in front of his friend and kicked the man who'd swung at Goten off of the boat. The other two wasted no time and swung their swords at Trunks but he caught both by the tips and lifted into the air. The men felt themselves get picked up and then Trunks spun and released, throwing the men across the icy harbor and into a wall.

The clown and the man with the three on his head dropped their jaws and screamed, "What!?" Goten thanked his friend while scratching the spot the sword hit him. "D-did you just see that Mr. 3?" The clown asked.

"That's nothing compared to what our savior Buggy can do right guys?!" The clown started sweating and turned around to a crowd of cheering inmates. He chuckled and looked back at the children, _This could work to my advantage. With these kids at my side, I really could take Whitebeard's head._

"Hey kids," Buggy shouted and the two Saiyan boys turned around. "How would you like to help me take over the world?"

Goten looked at his friend and then at the clown and then back. The ten year old met eye contact with Goten and the boys smirked. "Yeah!"

Up in the sky, Piccolo knew Goku was seconds away from flying down and joining in the _fun. _Krillin was trying to talk him out of it, "Goku, if you go down there you won't even have to fight at full strength anyway, it wouldn't be very fun."

"That's not true, lots of people down there could match me at my base form, as long as I don't go Super it'll be a fair fight." The more he talked about it the more ready he got to flying down there.

"If Kakarott goes, I'm going too," the others snapped their heads to Vegeta. Tien smirked and nodded his head as well.

The little emperor saw his friend's movement and shouted, "No Tien!" They all looked to Chaozu, "you've come with me to Government meetings before. If you start fighting our whole country could..."

"Don't worry," Tien looked down as two brothers looking like rabid animals tore through a Marine. "I'll fight for the Government." The three eyed man looked over at Goku and then at Vegeta, "you guys?"

"I don't care what side I fight, I'm just going to find someone strong and kick their ass." Vegeta grinned and spotted the guy he was going to go up against.

Goku looked down at all the people shouting 'Ace!' Then he saw the kid with the straw hat from before sprinting through hundreds of marines. Then he saw the boy freeze and heard exactly what made him do so. The others all looked over at the execution stand, where the man on his knees had just shouted, "Keep away Luffy."

"What is he..." Gohan started, staring at Fire Fist.

"I have my own adventures, I have my own nakama! You have no right to interfere with that! A weakling like you coming to save me? Do you think I'm gonna let that happen!? That would be too humiliating," Gohan stared in disbelief at this man.

"How could he be so selfish, Straw Hat just wants..."

Vegeta stopped the boy from continuing, "He's not telling him to stop because it would be humiliating." Gohan looked at the older Saiyan and back down. "He's saying it because he doesn't want his brother to die."

"Go back Luffy, why did you come?" The group stared down as the criminal bowed his head and tears came to his eyes.

"I'm," they all looked back over at Luffy. He reared his head up at the execution stand and screamed, "your brother!" Goku finally decided and looked over at the execution stand, he was going to help save Ace.

"I'm going to fight with the pirates," Chaozu looked at him pleadingly but Goku shrugged and scratched the back of his head, "Sorry Chaozu."

"...Is the son of the Revolutionary Dragon," the floating midget stopped moving and his eyes went wide.

"Did he just say Dragon?" The little man whispered and his three eyes friend nodded.

Krillin and Yamcha both turned their heads down and stared at the Straw Hat kid they were planning on helping a second before. "I don't want to get involved with him," Yamcha stated, "get your name pinned next to Dragon's and you'll be on the run for the rest of your life." Krillin nodded in agreement.

"Who's Dragon?" Goten asked the clown guy with them. He'd asked them to help him take over the world but so far they were just watching other people run around fighting.

"You don't know who he is!?" Mr. 3 shouted in surprise. "Dragon is the most wanted man in the world, even more so than Whitebeard." The kids glanced over at the old man who felt insanely powerful and gulped imagining that there were stronger humans than him out there that they didn't know of.

"Ace!" The little boys looked back over at Luffy. There were a lot of people shouting but somehow his voice always carried above the crowd's. "Say whatever the hell you want, I'm saving you, even if I die!"

"Why don't we go over and help that guy?" The black haired boy asked his friend who seemed nervous as he watched all the strong people converging on Luffy.

"I don't know, I kinda want to take over the world with red nose." Trunks replied.

The clown next to him flinched and shouted at the boy, "Who did you just call Red Nose!?" Trunks laughed and flew ten feet up in the air and pointed at himself before sticking out his tongue.

"Can't catch me up here can you?" The boy turned around and smacked his butt a few times.

When he turned back his face turned red as the clown was an inch in front of his face, flying in front of him. "Hmmm," Trunks laughed and scratched his head.

"Sorry Mr. Buggy sir," he lowered himself back to the deck where Goten was rolling around on the floor laughing at the expression on Trunks' face when he turned around. "Shut it Goten."

"Alright I'm tired of waiting," Vegeta flew down and Tien was right behind him but they veered off different directions after a hundred feet or so. Goku looked one more time at the others behind him and nudged his eyebrows at his eldest son, egging him on to follow but Gohan looked at Mr. Piccolo who was still frowning and stayed put where he was.

His father shrugged and looked down, cracking his knuckles as he did. "Who first?" He looked over at Whitebeard who swung his sword and easily deflected a swarm of cannonballs back at the men who fired them. He wanted to fight on Luffy's side so he turned away from him and looked where he felt some more really strong powers.

Up at the execution stand he stared at the two old men on either side of Ace. Although they both looked like geezers, he could feel tremendous powers coming from them. He finally saw who he wanted to fight and started flying over towards him.

Vegeta saw one of the giants and was ready to go up and fight him but as he was on his way, a pirate with a lance shot forwards and cut straight through him. He listened from the Marines who shouted and ran after seeing this feat and learned the man's name and position were 14th commander of Whitebeard's forces and he went by the name Speed Jiru. _This'll be a great warmup_, he grinned and flew down, landing in front of the man.

Jiru looked ahead and saw a man with black spiked up hair fly through the air and land right in front of him. "Who are you?" It didn't look like the man was a Navy soldier.

Vegeta looked the pirate up and down. He was wearing mostly red and white, with Whitebeard's pirate symbol sprawled out over his shirt. He had a large metal lance and iron shield that were both dripping red. He closed his eyes and the commander felt a strange vibe coming from behind him and leapt into the air. As he looked down the man in front of him faded and was now behind where he just was, extending a leg that would've snapped his back.

"You might not be a Marine, but don't think I'll take it easy on you." The commander landed and started zipping back and forth as fast as he could. Vegeta followed the man's movements and was surprised, he chose the man because he was strong enough to take down the giant but they didn't call him Speed Jiru for nothing.

As the commander made for another dash across the newcomer's vision, Vegeta shot forwards at amazing speed and punched straight for the 14th commander's face. Jiru wasn't expecting the sudden attack, but at the same time he pulled his shield up in time to block the punch.

The Prince of the Saiyans had trained his fists to be able to smash into most substances without getting hurt but that shield was strong. As he flipped backwards off the punch and landed, he looked over and inspected the material. It looked like normal steel, but if so, his fist should have flown straight through it. _It wasn't the shield, he did something. _Right before he landed the punch, he felt a spike in the man's ki directed at the shield, it was like an invisible barrier formed in front of it making it even stronger.

Speed Jiru was panting and staring at this figure with amazement. He'd strengthened his shield with all his power using Haki. Suddenly a crack formed from the top of the shield moving down it. Vegeta smirked and the commander lowered his shield, knowing when he was outmatched. "I'm defeated, finish it," the Saiyan nodded at the man whose ki was dropping.

"I don't feel like it, you were a good warm up." The Saiyan lifted up into the air and looked around for a new opponent.

"Who are you?" Jiru called up and the Prince ignored the man.

_ That human used some strange technique but I bet he's not the only one who uses it. These people might be stronger than they look, _Jiru's ki had been much lower when Vegeta approached than during their fight. _This is going to be fun._

On the other side of the battlefield, Goten was staring in amazement as the clown called out the man they called Whitebeard. "Trunks this guy must really be strong if he's trying to fight that guy. I wouldn't even want to fight him," his purple haired friend and the man with a three in his hair just dropped their jaws at Buggy's stupidity.

"Why don't you help me take care of the Navy as fellow pirates? Then you can take my head," Whitebeard responded to Buggy's empty threats. Goten's eyes became stars as he beamed at the red nosed pirate in front of him. He cheered along with all the prisoners shouting, "Captain Buggy!"

As Gohan and Piccolo watched the main battles from up above, Krillin and Yamcha had turned their attention back to the fleet of pirate ships. More and more pirates were steadily pouring of their boats and attacking the quickly diminishing number of Marines.

"I don't get it," Yamcha started, "why are they pulling all their men back? Those pirates coming to save their friend are barely getting a fight." Krillin scratched his head confusedly and looked around for a sign of a trap. He couldn't feel anyone overwhelmingly powerful over there so he turned back to look over at the execution stand. That's when his lower lip dropped to his chest and his eyes went wide. Yamcha followed Krillin's gaze and had a similar reaction.

The midget moved forward and nudged both Piccolo and Gohan, turning their attentions to the execution stand. "Father!" The teenager couldn't stand by any longer as everyone else seemed to be enjoying themselves and as Piccolo turned to watch Goku he snuck away quietly.

"What does he think he's doing?!" Piccolo growled.

In the center of the plaza, Goku was floating high above the ground. Now however, he was in plain sight of the execution stand and was lowering himself closer to it. The two old men on top of the platform looked up and gasped at the spiky haired man. Many of the Marines down below looked up and saw him as well.

"Hi there," Goku waved at the man in the seagull hat. He looked like the man in charge and the Saiyan from Earth was never one to start a fight without talking first.

"Who are you? You are not one of Whitebeard's subordinates," The man stated. The other gray haired man that was sitting next to Ace stood up.

"My names Goku, I'd like to ask you not to kill Ace." The two men stared straight ahead at the spiky haired man in disbelief. "I know he's probably done some bad things, but give him a second chance. Everyone deserves..." Suddenly Goku felt a presence right next to him and backflipped away in midair to dodge.

He was just in time as a bright light appeared where he just was and when it formed, it was a man with his leg outstretched as if he'd just kicked. _That was no normal kick, I could barely even see it_, Goku stared at the man in yellow.

"Kizaru," the fleet admiral started.

"Oooh, you dodged my kick. This one's scary," his voice dragged as he spoke. The Saiyan stared for a second at him before turning back to the seagull man.

"Please, we could stop all this fighting now if you just allow this man to live. Look at all the people who care about him," Goku pointed back with a smile at the war going on behind him. Then he turned back and pointed at the other old man on the platform who flinched. "You're his grandpa right. I can tell you are a lot like my grandpa, you care a lot about him."

"Garp," the fleet admiral warned.

"Don't worry," the man's face hardened and Goku's hopes dissipated, "I know what must be done. Kizaru, kill this man. He will try to free Ace himself."

Goku turned back to the man floating in front of him but suddenly the guy was gone again. This time Goku tried harder to follow his movements and raised an arm to block a kick that was coming from his right. He did not expect the amount of power that went into it though and was shot across the plaza and onto Oars Jr's back.

"Oof," Goku shook his head and sat up on his butt. _He's so fast, but I'm faster, _the admiral appeared in front of him, swinging his leg but Goku had two fingers on his head and disappeared.

Kizaru believed no one was fast enough to move without him seeing it. So when Goku vanished he didn't assume the man was just moving too fast for him to see, he thought correctly that the man had actually disappeared and was looking for the spot he would pop back up at. Within the second, Goku was directly behind him and lashed out with a fist but it went straight through the man.

At first the alien man felt instant guilt thinking he had killed the Marine just doing his job, but then he realized his fist was surrounded by light, not blood.

Goku propelled himself backwards and grinned, "That's a pretty amazing power you have there."

Admiral Kizaru stared back at the newcomer with slight confusion and amazement. "Who are you?"

"I'm Goku," the Saiyan raised his fists and concentrated his ki towards them. _If a normal punch won't work, what about one coated in my own energy?_ Both of his fists became covered in a light blue veil and he shot towards the Admiral, throwing a left punch again at the man's chest.

Not expecting the punch to work, Kizaru lifted an arm and was charging some light energy at the end of it to shoot at Goku. When the man's fist hit its mark and connected with skin his face lit up in accomplishment while Kizaru's flushed with pain and surprise. The punch shot the admiral flying into a building creating a giant hole in the side.

"Now for... wait," Goku had started to face the platform again but his attention shot to the building where a huge burst of light shot out of the top and the figure he'd just sent flying came out.

Looking down on his men, Kizaru kept a calm look as to not raise panic, but this man fighting him was powerful beyond belief. _How can he use Haki so easily? It didn't even seem like any Haki I've ever seen before. It must've been a form of Armament. Whatever it was, it is going to be a pain to fight him._

"Oooh, that was a strong punch, you're scary." Borsalino raised his hands and little beams of light started appearing and shooting out like bullets. Unlike normal bullets that Goku would've just let hit him, these were moving almost too fast for him and he could barely dodge well enough.

He lifted off the giant's back and shot to the side because he didn't want the tiny lasers to hurt the monster whose ki was faded but not gone. As he was moving, one of the hundreds of beams grazed his shoulder and ripped part of his orange gi, alone with cutting his shoulder.

Finally Kizaru stopped and looked down at Goku who reached up to his left shoulder and ripped off the remaining sleeve that was dangling there. For the first time, the Admiral was able to see his arm and gawked at the size of the man's muscles. "Time to step it up a notch." As the admiral stared, the muscles vibrated and bulked up. Suddenly the man's hair turned from black to gold and a gold hue surrounded the fighter.

"Scary," Kizaru said as Goku's now teal eyes made contact with his own.

Tien was running around, fighting pirates left and right. To avoid confusion from the Marines he put on a fallen soldier's uniform. It felt bad to rob the body of his clothes but he didn't want to have to fight the Navy men who thought he was a pirate.

Suddenly he felt several powers all get severed at once but they weren't gone. He looked over and saw one of the Shichibukai holding a group of shadows as the Marines next to him collapsed to the ground. _That guy, _he started charging over to him with a frown on his face.

The tall man in black was speaking to a blue fishman after placing all the shadows inside himself. Tien could feel all those ki's swirling around inside him, wanting to be released. He formed a ball of energy in his right hand and was about to throw it when the fishman jumped up and punched once into the shadow stealer's chest. All the shadows poured out and went back to their original hosts but the Marines stayed passed out on the floor.

Tien still held the ball of blue light in his hand and watched as the strong fishman ran off. He was an enemy of the Marines, yet he couldn't find it in himself to chase the man who just saved all those soldiers. Instead he ran incredibly fast and appeared directly in front of Moria who was coughing on his knees.

"What? Who are you Marine?! I don't like that look in your eye," the shadow man coughed as Tien held up the ball. "Who do you think you're looking at with that look?! I'm Gecko Moria, I'm a Shichibukai!" Tien flew forwards and slammed the ball into his chest shooting the beam through the government sanctioned pirate's stomach and out of his back.

Vegeta looked over and saw the bald human's attack fly through the air. He also felt a moderately large power near Tien vanish and mumbled as he looked around for a good opponent. A smile appeared on his face as he found his next opponent and flew across the ice field to him.

He didn't know who the man was fighting at the moment, but it didn't matter to him. Whoever it was would have to wait their turn. Vegeta flew faster and kicked into the man to get his attention. Instead of the desired effect where it would have knocked him back and gotten him to focus on the Prince, the Saiyan's kick passed straight through the man leaving behind a cloud of smoke.

As the man turned to smoke and pushed back, the man pinned beneath him jumped to his feet and looked up at his savior. "Thanks... whoever you are." Vegeta kept looking at the smoke guy but did notice that the man he'd just saved happened to be the brother who came to save Ace. He flicked his eyes over to follow the boy run for a moment and then looked back towards the smoke man who had cigars in his mouth.

"Alright then, fight me," Vegeta crossed his arms and hovered a few feet above the ground.

"Smoker-san, Mugiwara is getting away!" Tashigi yelled at her commander. She had a sword drawn and Vegeta could feel significant power coming from her as well.

"Whoever you are," Smoker was ignoring the woman beside him and stared straight at Vegeta, "don't mess with the Marines." He started shooting forwards but before the two could clash, another person landed between them and kicked the cloud of smoke sending him crashing back and tumbling on the ice. The Marine rolled back into his stance and grabbed his hurting arm. "That shouldn't have hurt, I'm smoke," they all looked to the clearing dust and Vegeta gulped. He was staring at one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen.

A second before, the Prince was prepared to incinerate whoever it was that decided to interfere with his battle. Now... "How dare you pin down my dearest. I will tear you apart and feed you to beasts," Vegeta was turned on like a light switch as this woman spoke her menacing words.

She turned to face him and nodded, "Thank you for saving him." Vegeta grimaced for a second knowing that this woman thought him as some sort of savior when really he just wanted to get in a fight.

_Screw it, she can have him, _he had suddenly felt a much larger power right behind him. Vegeta turned back to see a laser beam shoot out of one man's mouth as another dodged. But neither was the one he was looking for.

That's when he saw the man who matched the power and was surprised at who it belonged to. He was about to attack but the pink feathered man was explaining something and Vegeta instead decided to listen. "... If you mean Kuma the Tyrant, he's long dead."

The dark purple haired, giant headed man looked shocked and looked back at the huge man next to them. Luffy ran up to the three of them and Vegeta kept watching as the Shichibukai Doflamingo explained. "Just a couple of days ago the government's head scientist Dr. Vegapunk completed his final modifications on him transforming him into a perfect human weapon."

_That's why his ki feels so weak next to those other strong powers. He's artificial, like the Androids, _Vegeta flew forwards and interrupted Don Quixote Doflamingo's speech. "Shut it."

Luffy turned his head to the flying man and said, "You?"

"You are my next opponent," the bird man looked at the flying guy with anger. "What? Did I stop you from finishing your conversation? They need to be getting a move on anyway so they don't have time to listen to you." As if by flicking a switch, Luffy suddenly remembered just how dire the situation was and how they couldn't just be sitting there.

He started to run and Ivankov kept fighting the bear man. "You really know how to piss a guy off," Doflamingo raised a hand and twisted some fingers.

"Ha, I saw what you did to the monster. Don't think I'll fall for your tricks," Vegeta jumped back and charged balls of light in his hands. Once they were the size of bowling balls he threw them. Before they reached their target, the colorful man swung both hands and the balls split vertically, each of them four times and then they exploded in the air.

"Impressive," Doflamingo was now grinning. "That wasn't half bad, what's your name?"

"Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans," the alien looked straight ahead with coal black eyes and watched the man in sunglasses grin wider.

"How'd you like to join my crew?" The Prince laughed out loud causing the other man to flinch angrily but tried not to let it show. "If you change your mind, come visit me at Dressrosa, I'm sure we'll accommodate nicely for you.

Vegeta smirked and retorted, "Joining your crew would mean working under you. Usually the stronger one is the one in charge," this time Doflamingo laughed causing Vegeta to flinch.

"I know," the man swung an arm up and the air and was lifted off the ground before shooting forwards at Vegeta. The Prince jumped twenty feet up and crossed his arms as the man slashed at him. His skin was strong but whatever the man was attacking him with cut his outer layer on a few spots. Doflamingo was shocked because usually that would slice a man up, and Vegeta was shocked he was so easily harmed.

The Prince and the pirate floated in front of each other and Vegeta's frown slowly transformed into a grin of his own. "What's so funny?" Doflamingo asked as Vegeta laughed a couple times.

"I just knew coming here was a good idea." The pirate was confused, "there are lots of strong fighters here." He spun himself around feeling in all directions and could feel enormous powers coming from everywhere. "There are so many more strong powers here than anywhere else in the world." He looked off to the right, "and there are still more coming."

Doflamingo looked the same direction but didn't see anyone and just looked back at the short spiky haired man. "What do you mean?" _That's the direction of Impel Down, could more prisoners have escaped?_

"More, are, coming," Vegeta said slowly as if talking to an infant. He laughed at the blonde man's angry reaction but shut up as the pirate flew up into the air and faced him. Veins were showing on the man's forehead as he swung his right hand. This time Vegeta saw little strands of what looked like string fly out of his fingertips and shoot towards him. With a flash of white light he surrounded himself in an aura that he thought would be enough to break the strings as they approached him but it wasn't enough and the attack cut his left arm. As he winced, he looked behind him where the man with the pink feathers had shot to and kicked for Vegeta's head.

The Prince ducked down below the kick and then backflipped over the Shichibukai and slamming a foot down on the man's head. Right as his foot was coming down, the pirate in sunglasses made the top of his head turn black and Vegeta felt pain coarse through his leg when it collided with the blackness. The pirate lowered back down to the ground and sat with one hairy leg crossed over the other on top of a pile of bodies that he had created himself. The Prince looked down at the man who was smirking back up at him and asked, "What do you call yourself?"

"I am Don Quixote Doflamingo, and you are too powerful and ambitious a man to be just another Navy lackey. So tell me, _Prince of the Saiyans,_ why are you here?" He looked a little taken aback as when he finished asking the question, the man he addressed started grinning madly and made eye contact with him.

Vegeta's hair turned gold and he cracked his neck both ways, "I'm just here to have some fun."

"That makes two of us," Doflamingo replied. "I may have been called here by the government to help them out, but I would've came anyway. It's not everyday you see the turning point of the world." Vegeta appeared in front of him faster than the man could keep up with and stared him straight in the face.

"Do you really think you can still keep up with me?" Vegeta was holding out a fist in front of the Warlord's stomach and Doflamingo started to sweat.

"I wasn't expecting you to be holding back so much power, but then again..." Don Quixote started getting surrounded by white flames as he growled loudly and the Earth around him shook. Vegeta felt a huge increase in ki and realized that this man wasn't trying at all before when he faced his other opponents. "Who doesn't hold back when facing weak opponents?" The two of them broke eye contact as they saw the man with the large head multiply a hundred times and surround the bear guy.

"GALAXY WINK!" All the heads winked at the same time and explosions surrounded Bartholemew Kuma. When Vegeta looked back at Doflamingo the man was smiling and powering down.

"What are you doing?!" The Prince asked angrily. "Our fight isn't over yet."

"It's not in my best interest to keep fighting you when there is so much other potential on the battlefield." He was looking around but he turned back to face the shorter man one more time, "Vegeta." He nodded his head, "I'll remember that name. Come find me at my kingdom in Dressrosa next time you want to challenge me, for now, find someone else to fight."

"Don't tell me what to do," the Prince scowled at him but the other man was holding up his hands in front of him showing he wasn't going to fight back. _Dressrosa, when this is all done I'll find you and our battle will finish._ Angrily he went back to his base form and looked around for Kakarott, he wanted to see if the other man had had any luck finding battles.

* * *

On the other side of the battlefield, Trunks was standing next to Mr. 3 while Goten and the escaped convicts listened to the battle plan. Buggy had them hiding under a clay igloo that the man with the three on his head provided. _This Buggy guy doesn't seem to be doing much 'taking over the world,' what are we doing here?_ He looked at Goten and the starstruck look on his friend's face showed he was going to stay with the 'Amazing Captain Buggy' until the end.

_Your loss Goten, I'm going to go have more fun._ He looked around for the guy he wanted to help the most and grinned seeing him hundreds of yards away. It shouldn't take him more than ten seconds to get over there. As he flew over and got close he slowed down seeing a lot of those weirdly dressed people from the ship also running with him.

He looked behind him and saw the weird guy covered in pink feathers standing on top of a man made of diamonds while talking to the sand man he met on the ship. Trunks rubbed his eyes thinking he was probably seeing things but all the powers around him were real, no matter how unbelievable they seemed. He flew down and started jogging next to the teenager in the Straw Hat.

Luffy looked down to his left where a little boy landed and started running with him. "Who are you?" he remembered the kid from back when he and his friend landed on the warship but he had never asked.

"I'm Trunks, nice to meet you."

"Likewise," the oddly dressed men behind them dropped their jaws at the simple greeting between Mugiwara and the new kid.

"I'm going to help you save your brother if you don't mind," Trunks had heard a little of what was said between them and once he realized that Buggy wasn't really as powerful as he said, he made up his mind to save Luffy's brother instead.

Some of Luffy's allies ran ahead of them and cleared the way of a few Marines before running further into a cloud of smoke to continue clearing a path. In a few seconds they were all sent crashing back through the smoke but Trunks and Luffy kept running forwards as they tried to make out who it was they couldn't see. The outline of a man could start to be seen and as the smoke cleared Trunks opened his eyes wide feeling the tremendous amount of power emanating from the man. "Hawk-Eyes," Luffy stated in a scared voice but he kept sprinting towards him anyway.

"Now then fate," the man started and Trunks began to slow down trying to get his new friend to do so as well. "Will the life of a promised child from the next generation end here?" The two of them shivered but Luffy was against stopping and kept charging straight towards the execution stand. The swordsman between Luffy and his brother finished, "If not, how will he escape from the black blade?"

* * *

Up in the sky above the action, Krillin was looking around shamefully. His heart told him to fight alongside the pirates to help free Ace, but his mind told him that if he did his family would never be able to live in peace. 18 would be furious with him and Marron would never be able to live a normal life if her father was branded a criminal in league with _the_ Dragon.

_I just need to find some Marines that I'd feel good about helping._ He scoured the battlefield but didn't see anyone for a while. Finally he saw two children staring at a fallen Marine with terrified looks on their faces. Two pirates were charging at them because the boys were wearing Navy uniforms.

"Not if I can help it," Krillin said out loud and shot away leaving a speechless Yamcha, Piccolo, and Chaozu who were the only three still floating out of the action.

"Coby look out!" The blonde boy shouted as one of the two pirates was swiping down with his sword over the young Marine. Helmeppo moved to block the attack but saw his own opponent coming closer and tried to raise a hand to block him as well.

"Ah!" the pink haired boy yelled looking death in the face. Before the two could take another breath, both pirates were gone and in their place was a figure no taller than Coby but much older. "W-w-who are you?" the kid said lifting up his hands to fight against the new man. When he looked down he froze in fear realizing the man had landed on top of both pirates and had smashed them through the ice beneath him.

"T-this guy," Helmeppo fell backwards as Krillin turned around and smiled at them.

"Hey," he gave them a little wave and both boys screamed. The midget lifted both kids up and brought them to the top of one of the empty walls where the three of them looked over the ledge and continued to watch the battle. "Don't worry, I won't kill you." Krillin assured as he could feel them both staring at him with intense looks.

* * *

"Follow me," Luffy jumped in the air and Trunks followed his movements. The taller boy landed and started to steam as his skin turned red. The purple haired boy could feel a great increase in his ki and tried to keep up as Luffy shot away into the distance with incredible speed.

As he looked back he saw the man they were charging at slice up two more of the Newkama friends with absolutely no effort. "I don't remember the face of every insect I crush," Trunks shivered at the cold voice of the pirate and turned realizing that Luffy had gotten pretty far ahead and Trunks had to increase his speed a lot to keep up with him.

"That guy is scary," the young boy told his new friend and Luffy nodded as he continued to sprint in second gear. The two of them only made it a few steps further before a green light came flying towards them and they screamed simultaneously as they were slashed. The two of them slammed into the wall of the harbor and left person shaped indents in the middle of two large craters.

"Ouch," they both said while opening their clenched eyes. Trunks looked to his left and heard the Straw Hat guy say, "That hurt, he cut me."

The boy looked over to where Hawk-Eyes was, expecting the man to come rushing towards them but he was stopped by another one of Luffy's friends. _It's that fish guy from the boat that asked me and Goten who we were._ Trunks powered up a little and his aura broke apart some of the wall, freeing his hands. He turned towards Luffy and shot little beams of energy at his hands and feet, freeing them from the wall as well.

"Thanks, let's go," Luffy said and the younger boy nodded. _This kid has some strong powers,_ "ACE!" He screamed and started to sprint towards the execution platform again. They looked back at the same time as Trunks felt the fishman's ki decrease and they saw Hawk-Eyes leaping into the air.

Luffy's eyes went wide as the swordsman shot down from the sky like a bullet and almost impaled him. The two dodged and Trunks got ready to attack before opening his eyes wide as Luffy stretched his arms back really far. _If he attacks that guy now he's going to get his arms cut off!_ Straw Hat must've came to the same conclusion as he shoved his fists in the ice instead saying, "That was too close."

The little boy was relieved but the Shichibukai wasn't letting up and moved insanely fast to right in front of them where he swung his sword for Luffy's stomach. Trunks was pretty short so he didn't have to duck but Luffy bent his entire body back as he stared at the sword swipe that shot out into the distance.

Trunks started quivering as he watched the entire top half of the frozen wave get sliced and broke apart. Pieces of it started falling on pirates and marines alike, crushing battleships beneath it and destroying cannons. "Whoaaa," he muttered and flew up in the air to avoid fighting the crazy swordsman.

The ten year old looked down to watch Luffy as he tried avoiding all of Mihawk's attacks but the dodges were pushing him farther and farther from Ace. He watched as Luffy pulled Buggy out of a sand tornado and placed him in front of himself as another green swipe was coming his way. Goten was flying around the tornado having a lot of fun when he saw Buggy get cut in half and shrieked.

"Goten, come here," Trunks called out and the little boy shot over to his friend as they watched the top half of Buggy yell at Mugiwara.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Goten sighed in relief having forgotten all about the Captain's amazing power. Buggy screamed at Luffy's response, "You only hear what you want to hear!" Luffy then threw the clown towards Mihawk and watched casually as the pirate was chopped into a million little pieces.

"Should we help him?" Goten asked as Luffy was hit by another green slash and Trunks winced. He really wanted to help the man but they would have to go Super Saiyan and even then he didn't want to be cut in half. Before they could contemplate it further, another man jumped behind Luffy and blocked the Shichibukai's attack.

"Commander of the fifth division, Flower Vista." Both boys ooed and ahhed at the man with the long mustache. While he had Hawk-Eyes distracted the boys flew back over and landed on either side of Luffy and started running with him again.

"Oh you're back, and your friend is too." Luffy stated without slowing down his pace.

"Hi, I'm Goten," the little boy gave a little wave but Luffy was in too serious a mood to respond with his own name. The three of them charged through an area filled with soldiers, punching and kicking their way through each person. Occasionally Luffy would get hit but he soon realized that the kids next to him weren't getting hit at all, they seemed to move flawlessly and attacked like expert fighters, not nine and ten year old boys.

"Where did you guys come from?" Luffy asked as they ran. He was panting pretty hard but the other two didn't even seem to be working up a sweat as they were now attacking the guys in front of Luffy as well so that he could just focus on running.

"I live at Mt. Pao," Goten responded as he punted a Marine Colonel into one of his friends and they skidded across the ice.

"West City," Trunks responded as he formed a ball of ki and lobbed it into a pile of Marines just ahead of them. Luffy watched in amazement as the ball exploded and scattered the men across the battlefield.

"Thank you both," he said and the kids smiled, glad that they could be of help.

* * *

The three men floating in the sky were watching the battle in awe, staring at the amazing powers they never knew people were capable of having. Choazu then began to hear something troubling from the execution platform and his eyes widened as the other two looked over to where he was pointing.

"What are they doing?" Yamcha asked in panic as the two executioners readied their blades.

"It looks like they are going to execute Ace now," Piccolo said grimly. He looked around at the shocked looks on many faces and realized that the execution time was just moved up, giving the pirates less of a chance to save their friend.

The three of them listened closely to the Fleet Admiral. "Cut the Surveillance Snails' transmissions immediately. For the sake of Absolute Justice, the Navy and World Government must win this battle at any cost, regardless of the methods we resort to." Piccolo didn't like the sound of that. He'd seen what the World Government was capable of and worried that their methods were beyond what he was willing to stand by and watch happen. Sengoku was continuing his speech and they listened closer, "...too much for the weak-willed commoners to handle. There's no need to show the world the tragedy about to take place. In a few hours we will tell the world this, Victory. That one word is enough."

"I don't like the sound of that at all," Yamcha voiced and the other two nodded in agreement. Chaozu was thinking, _this all seems so terrible but I can't go down there or my entire kingdom will be under threat from the government._ He growled as he watched another Marine strike down a disarmed pirate.

Suddenly the ships in the outlying harbor started exploding one after another. Piccolo tried to sense what massive force could be causing such damage but he couldn't feel anything out of the ordinary over there. "It's a bunch of Bartholomew Kuma's," Chaozu exclaimed.

"More like a bunch of androids," Yamcha growled as he watched them shoot laser beams at a group of pirates and incinerated them all.

"Hey Uncle, you were supposed to have all the pirates surrounded in the bay when we got here," some man with a broadaxe shouted after the smoke around the robots cleared. The androids all looked like the same man but walked in sync with each other and had no ki signature at all. "Instead they're scattered all over the place."

After a conversation with the Fleet Admiral the person shouted, "Uncle are you okay with us destroying some of the warships too? Uncle?" There was no reply over the Den Den Mushi even as the man who looked more like a woman shouted a third time. He had a long scar under his left eye that ran all the way down to his mouth and he screamed into the snail again before hearing a response over the transmitter.

"You can have five seconds," the guy heard a happy voice call from the other side of the radio and he looked confused but over the transceiver he heard Borsalino's voice finally. "Yes, sure but try to keep it at a minimum." The first voice was back, "Time's up," he heard an 'oof' that sounded like Admiral Kizaru's voice over the receiver and then the transmission cut off.

"Roger that," _was he hurt? How could anyone hurt him?_ "Let's get going!"

Yamcha watched in horror as a man charged at one of the robots he heard were called Pacifista. The pirate tried clubbing it in the face but his club wound up shattering and he tried to run for cover. The man wasn't fast enough and the robot shot a beam from its mouth that exploded blowing the man to smithereens. All of a sudden the rest of the cyborgs fired beams and about a hundred lasers shot around the battlefield making huge explosions all over the place.

"I can't take it anymore!" Yamcha shot down to the ground and pulled three pirates away as an explosion was about to engulf them. Piccolo stared at the robots that were using an attack very similar to his own and he growled angrily. _Damn you Kong!_

Yamcha didn't turn and run like most of the pirates around him as he stared down the army of Pacifista in front of him. "Men!" Everyone turned to look at Whitebeard as he spoke again, "Don't falter, attack the plaza!" The pirates attacking the warships started charging the pacifista army while the ones inside the bay kept moving towards Ace.

One pirate charged a government robot with a bazooka raised, "Take this Pacifista," the man fired and cheered, "serves you right." When the smoke cleared, the man started to scream seeing light build up in the perfectly fine Pacifista's throat. It was about to shoot a laser beam at the man but a person in an orange gi appeared in between them and shoved a hand in the robot's mouth. It continued charging and fired the blast but it was caught in its mouth causing a huge explosion that made the Pacifista's head explode.

* * *

"Ooh, you're scary," Admiral Kizaru shot through the sky as fast as he could, making it hard for Goku to see him. Every time he went in for an attack however, the mystery man was able to sense him at the last second and block the strike.

The Saiyan warrior learned that he couldn't trust his eyes to follow his opponent so he had closed them and only used his other senses. Whenever he felt an attack coming towards him he would focus his energy on one point and block, trying to strike as fast as he could. However, if he missed by even the slightest margin or with a part of his body not coated in ki, his punches and kicks would go straight through the man. _He sure is hard to fight,_ Goku felt the man right in front of him and went to block once more but by that time the man in yellow was behind him and kicked him hard in the back, sending him crashing down on top of Oars' body.

Kizaru wasted no time and held up both arms, causing a thousand little yellow dots of light to scatter from around him and shoot down towards Goku. They each caused a miniature explosion upon making contact with the unknown fighter and as Borsalino stopped, he looked down into the smoke with a satisfied look on his face. Right then he saw the first commander Marco heading for the execution stand and was about to follow when he heard shouting way beneath him.

He looked down and saw his opponent glowing gold with a much bigger aura, and looking up at him with a smirk. "Ehhh?" he said and then lowered his mouth even further as the Saiyan shot up into the air in front of him and struck him in the jaw with a powerful uppercut. He was able to follow the spiky-haired man's movements but was not expecting him to move so fast and greatly underestimated his mysterious newfound speed. As he recovered from the uppercut he looked back to the platform but was surprised as Marco was stopped before he could get there, another golden spiky haired fighter shot in front and slammed him down to the ground..

"Wow, you really are strong!" Goku exclaimed as Kizaru faced him with a startled expression. "I put a lot of strength into that hit, I knew coming here was going to be a fun time." The Saiyan did a few stretches and got into a stance before using instant transmission to appear directly in front of Kizaru and started trading kicks with the other man. He knew after fighting with him for a while that he had to concentrate his energy around his extremities so both legs were completely coated in golden light that started to become darker as it condensed around his legs.

_He's learning how to use armament haki just by fighting me! What is he?_ Admiral Kizaru tried fighting back with lasers that shot out of his eyes but even though Goku was surprised by the new attack, he wasn't caught off guard and snapped his head back so the beams went right over his neck, grazing his chin.

"My turn," he grabbed the man and dark gold surrounded his fists as he clenched them around the admiral's shirt collar. The gold slowly turned black as he started swinging around and chucked Kizaru up into the air. "Kamehame," he pulled his hands back and Borsalino's eyes went wide as a blue ball of light started to form, "HAA!" He pushed his hands forward and the beam shot out encircling the Marine and causing him to scream as the blast carried him away from the battlefield.

Goku grinned as the blast faded and he could feel a much weaker version of the man's ki far off in the distance. Suddenly it became weaker and weaker and Goku panicked, _I didn't put enough to kill him!_ But what he was feeling begged to differ and he instant transmitted to wear he felt the Admiral. Goku appeared right over the water, looking down at ripples that were still moving around from whatever crashed into it. The Saiyan shot below the waves and saw the man in yellow with his eyes wide open as he tried to move. _He can't swim?_ Goku grabbed the man and swam up fast to the surface.

They broke the surface and the soldier started coughing intensely, "You saved me?" Borsalino asked in a confused voice.

"Of course!" Goku said with a smile.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Kizaru was still mostly submerged in water and only his head was out so he couldn't move very well.

"I came to fight, but," Goku thought about what he'd seen so far, "since I got here I've decided that Ace deserves to live, so I'm going to help save him as well." Goku looked at the confused admiral with a little bit of guilt as he said the next part, "That means you can't interfere any more," he chopped the man's neck before he could process what the Saiyan had said and Borsalino passed out. He put enough power in to keep the man asleep for at least the rest of the War. _Sorry,_ he flew out of the water and teleported back to the battlefield, right next to Ace where he laid the unconscious wet admiral on the wood in front of the two old men's feet.

Both executioners saw who was laying knocked out in front of them and dropped their swords. Even the old men saw Kizaru's form and dropped their jaws to the floor, starting to sweat as they faced the smiling man before them. "Who are you?" Ace asked as Goku put a hand on him.

"Huh?" Goku tried instantly teleporting away but while he was touching the pirate it wasn't working. He looked down at the weird handcuffs and frowned, they were emitting a weird energy that he could feel was stopping them from going. It had Ace's energy trapped to that spot and he couldn't pull it away without breaking the cuffs first.

"Stop," Sengoku ordered but Goku had already formed a small ball of ki in his hands and fired it at the cuffs. He smirked but the smile faded fast as he realized the cuffs weren't even singed. "I said stop!" Goku turned just in time to see a black energy coated first slam into his face and send him flying away from the execution stand and through multiple buildings. "Thank you Garp," Sengoku nodded to his friend and Garp hmphed before facing back towards the battle.

* * *

"Nice one!" Trunks and Goten both exclaimed as the Straw Hat teen extended his fist out hard and knocked one swordsman into two of his friends. He jumped and kneed a man in the chest who was about to swing at him and then dodged a battle axe, slamming the head of the soldier who swung it into the ice.

One of the Marines who looked much stronger than the others appeared in front of him saying, "Soru." He kicked Luffy hard sending him crashing backwards and Trunks and Goten tried to fight him back but they didn't realize that this man was actually really strong and double kicked them both sending them flying back and landing next to Luffy who was in the arms of the blue fish guy, Jimbei. "You will get no closer," the man stated stomping both feet on the ground.

They looked ahead thinking of a way to beat him when two gunshots were heard and the man collapsed. "Ace's brother," the four of them turned and saw a man in purple holding a smoking gun, "has your stamina run out?"

"Oh," Jimbei started with an excited smile, "It's the commanders. This makes things easier for us." The group of seven commanders started charging forwards with Luffy, Trunks, Goten, and Jimbei.

"Hey Goten, what do you think our dads are doing right now?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know, probably not having as much fun as we are," they both laughed and continued running with the group.

A man holding a long lance looked down at one of the children, the one with purple hair and asked as they ran, "Your father?" He thought he recognized the boy and couldn't figure out where but now he realized it, "He wouldn't happen to be a short man with black spiky hair would he?"

"How'd you know?" Trunks asked and the man growled, "Oh, sorry about that," he turned towards Goten and stated, "my dad probably beat him up."

The other commanders looked to Speed Jiru but the fourteenth commander just nodded shamefully at the boy's words. Jimbei looked down at the runt with a surprised look, _how powerful are these people that they can even defeat the commanders?!_

Before they could get much further on the battlefield, Goten's eyes began sparkling and he shot away from the crowd. "Where are you going?" Trunks called to his fast-flying friend.

"I see Buggy, I'm going to go help him," Trunks sighed at his friend's amazed look and just shrugged.

The older of the two stated, "I'm going to stay with them, I'll see you later." They waved to each other and Trunks turned back forwards ignoring the looks he was getting from eight of the other nine people there. Luffy was the only one ignoring the fact that Goten just rushed away in a blinding light and instead just screamed his brother's name again.

The younger spiky haired boy stopped flying when he got above Buggy and landed right on top of the clown's head. "I'm back," he yelled and the man holding the surveillance snail dropped it in shock. Hundreds of people that were watching the screens at the Sabaody Archipelago only saw a little boy's face before the camera went down.

"Ugh, now we have to try this again," one of the inmates growled angrily as he walked over and grabbed Goten, pulling him out of the camera's shot.

"You?!" Buggy shouted as he stared at the nine year old boy.

"Take two in five, four," the clown remembered he was about to be on tv and got ready again. "Oh is that... could it be the former member of the legendary Gold Roger and blood brother to the infamous Emperor Red-haired Shanks. The great pirate, Buggy the Clown?" Goten's eyes were beyond sparkling, now they were shining lights themselves that the escaped convicts had to shield themselves from as he stared at the pirate captain.

"I don't know what those things mean but they sound really cool," Goten smiled wide showing all his teeth as he shook in amazement.

"Yeah it's me alright," as soon as he finished speaking a cannonball dropped in the middle of their group and sent pirates scattering in all directions. Even with most of his men running away, Goten was amazed to see that Buggy stayed where he was, continuing to brag to the camera about how great he was.

"Whoaaa," the little boy said in wonder even as another cannonball hit right next to him and sent him flying off the ice and tumbling across part of the battlefield, "I want to be just like him some day."

* * *

Up in the air, only Piccolo and Chaozu remained above the battlefied, so only they were able to see the man sneaking up on Whitebeard. Neither of them spoke as they watched the pirate walking straight up to his leader.

Piccolo could feel a turmoil brewing in the man's heart below him and didn't like what he was seeing as the man unsheathed his sword in front of Whitebeard. "We'd gladly lay down our lives for you," even as he said it, the Namekian was finding it hard to believe the man with dark pink colored hair. "We know you'd do anything for your family."

"I don't like where this is going," Chaozu said in a shivering voice as the pirate moved closer to Whitebeard. The giant man was getting ready to charge into battle as well but the other captain had something else in mind.

"If only there was, a place in that family for us too," he finished saying and time seemed to slow down as he shoved his giant sword through the old man almost all the way to the hilt.

"Ah!" Choazu remarked as Piccolo glared at the pirate in disgust. "Why did he do that?" Everyone on the battlefield began to slow down and stare speechless at the two men for seconds that felt like hours. Soon, ever so slowly, Squardo removed the sword from Whitebeard's stomach and stared in fear of the man towering above him.

From the other side of the battle the man who was facing Vegeta stared in horror at his adoptive father. The Prince of the Saiyans thought about stopping the man from running from their intense fight but he could see how much pain was on Marco's face and allowed the man to flee without distraction. "SQUARDO!" The man with flaming yellow and blue wings screamed as he grabbed the back of the pirate's head and slammed him into the deck of the ship the Moby Dick. "Why would you do such a thing? Answe me! Squardo!"

"Shut up, you're the ones who forced my hand," he continued to pant as Whitebeard fell to his knees. "Drop the charade already!" For some reason Squardo seemed the most angry out of anyone and he was the one who had stabbed the pirate leader. "You made a deal with the Navy, admit it. A deal that would ensure that Ace and you Whitebeard Pirates would get out of this alive."

"What is he talking about?" Choazu asked the green alien who shook his head, just as confused as the rest of them.

"He's lured us all into a trap! Ace is the son of Gold Roger," the two continued to watch as Squardo talked all about his hate for the old Pirate King. "All my cherished comrades, all killed by Gold Roger!"

"The Pirate King was the worst kind of scum," Chaozu agreed but Piccolo looked at him sadly, his view of the world skewed by what the Government had told him. They continued listening to Squardo as the entire battlefield was filled with screams of people getting killed by the Pacifista. More and more Marines were pulling back to the plaza and Piccolo didn't like what was going on all around him. _That man's actions seem to have come at too perfect a time for the Navy, there's no such thing as coincidence._

"You traded away the lives of the forty-three captains of your alliance, in exchange for Ace's life!" Chaozu gasped and the whole battlefield froze in shock at the revelation. "I was told allianced crews would be the only ones targeted in the next attack when we fought on the shore. Look at what's happening right now," Chaozu looked around as Pacifista slaughtered hundreds of pirates from only the outlying crews.

"But, Whitebeard was supposed to love all of his crews," the midget said in disgust. "I can't believe he would resort to such dirty tricks." The man kept talking and everything he said seemed to point to Whitebeard betraying them, even the ice walls he had formed with his earthquakes were stopping the pirate crews from escaping.

"It's a miracle I even hit you once," Squardo raised his arms out to the sides. From down below, Gohan had stopped fighting and was watching in awe as were the rest of the Z fighters scattered around the battle. "I'm ready, kill me."

Even Tien stopped his fight against one of the pirate captains, Thunder Lord McGuy, as they both stared at Whitebeard in disbelief. The bald triclops couldn't believe what he was hearing, sure Shirohige was a pirate, but he was known as the most honorable of any that roamed the seas. _It can't be true,_ the pirates around him exploded in balls of fire and Tien looked around for the first time with a new outlook on the battle. The Navy were obviously winning at this point and the pirates were all screaming in fear as the seemingly invincible Pacifistas attacked them. Even the pirates that began to run were getting incinerated as they ran and the monster robots had no sense of mercy as they continued their assault.

Suddenly Whitebeard began speaking, his voice seeming to carry over all the screams of pain at Marineford. Thousands of pirates screamed his name as they felt he had betrayed them all. "It is true Ace is Roger's son. So they found the man who'd be most hurt to hear that and turned him against us."

"Wait what?" Gohan asked no one in particular as he looked around at confused faces all over the place.

"I don't understand what's happening," Chaozu stated and looked at the Namekian who just waited for Whitebeard to explain what he had already been fearing.

"Their plan was one step ahead of my own." As Whitebeard said this, Goten felt a massive power approaching him with insane speed and the boy powered up to a Super Saiyan. The cameraman turned slightly just in time to see a huge blast of ice get met with a beam of energy as Goten stopped Aokigi from disrupting the broadcast.

Admiral Aokigi pushed against the little boy who pushed right back harder and shouted, "Don't interrupt King Buggy's broadcast!" He tried pushing a lot harder but Aokigi moved at the same instant and the little boy had too much momentum, losing his balance in the air as the Admiral flew to him and kicked him hard to the ground before freezing all of the pirates below him along with the boy.

As this was going on, the sand pirate from before started screaming at Whitebeard for being so weak. He couldn't believe he had lost to such a pathetic old man.

After this the pirate captain slammed his sword's butt on the floor of his ship and raised his hand, "You realize what you've done don't you Squardo? You've raised your sword against your own father, you foolish son," he reached forwards with his free hand and pulled his assailant into a hug. "Though you're a fool, I still love you, my son." Now true silence fell on the battlefield as everyone stared in shock.

"D-don't try t-to trick me," Squardo started in a wavering voice, "y-you... sold out our..."

"Who has dragged your pure, loyal heart into such darkness?" Whitebeard asked understandingly.

"A Navy insurgent," the man admitted. "Akainu said if I killed you he would let us allianced pirates live."

"So that's what Akainu said. I'm painfully aware of how much you hate Roger, but Squardo... It's wrong to resent a child for the sins of the father. What did Ace ever do to you? Together, you and Ace have been through pain, joy, and difficulty, rising above it every time with your friends beside you. It doesn't matter who Ace's parents were. We got a chance to meet on this big, wide ocean. Not only you two. All of you are my sons. So Squardo, try to get along. Don't think that Ace is a special case. You all are my family." The smaller pirate captain dropped his sword finally believing Whitebeard completely and stared forwards slowly realizing what he had done. "Still," he got up and walked right past Squardo who stood, "you really haven't changed Sengoku. You sure duped him. Me sell out my sons lives?" He shouted and slammed his fists to the sides, breaking the giant ice walls on either side of Marineford.

"So he wasn't behind the attack after all?" Chaozu asked but as he looked at Piccolo his face turned blue and he backed away. The white aura around Piccolo was growing and lightning was sparking out of it, he'd never been so angry.

_How could the Navy do something so dishonorable?! Have a man stab his own father under the pretense of a lie!_ He was fuming but calmed himself down with some quick meditation knowing that he was seconds away from charging down to the platform himself to fight the man who came up with this devious plan.

"If you're pirates, then decide for yourselves what to believe!" Whitebeard shouted. Gohan looked around and saw all the pirates around him, whether they were members of the old man's crew or not, blaming themselves for ever doubting the old man and charging at the Marines with newfound fury. However, as he looked around he saw that there really weren't many Marines left in the bay and the ones that were, were retreating fast.

"The old man would never do something like this."

"Forgive me for doubting you!"

"Old man!" Hundreds of pirates were screaming out apologies as they fought with renewed vigor.

The greatest pirate in the world started talking to Crocodile who had yelled at him for being weak and laughed. "Give me a break Alligator-kid! I'm only one man, with one heart. They may call me a demon or whatever, but I won't be the strongest forever..." Everyone looked at him. Choazu seemed the most distressed of them all. "Those willing to come with me, follow me even if it costs you your life!"

"YEAH!" Thousands of pirates screamed.

Fleet Admiral Sengoku screamed from atop the platform next to Ace, "Attack! He's on the move! The strongest man in the world!" Goku and Vegeta smirked as they both planned on attacking him in a little bit but Choazu was still floating frozen up in the air.

"This is all wrong, Whitebeard is like a father to his fellow pirates." Choazu mumbled. Piccolo could feel the turmoil in the little man's heart as he shook his head, "We're supposed to be the good guys, not executing children in front of their families." The midget snapped and started flying down, "I don't care anymore, I can't just stand back and watch!" Piccolo vanished and appeared next to him, chopping his neck and tossing him over his own shoulder. Chaozu went limp in a second and the Namekian sighed.

_This would be something that you regret my little friend, you don't have enough power to truly help out either. All you'll wind up doing is hurting your country's reputation._ Suddenly he felt Tien flying up to him and as the taller human got there he tossed him his friend's limp body. "Thought you were fighting pirates?" Piccolo said as Tien caught the emperor.

"I had a sudden change of heart," Tien Shinhan said sadly, "but because of my stance in political issues, I cannot interfere. And thank you for stopping him from interfering as well," Piccolo nodded as Tien lifted higher in the air and a white aura surrounded him. "If I stay any longer I know I will get involved, so to save our country, I will leave now. Goodbye," with that he shot off into the distance holding Chaozu at his side.

_Probably a good thing,_ the Namekian thought as he looked around the battlefield for his friends, _nothing good is going to come from our involvement here._

**A/N Hey everyone thanks for reading. How do you like the War so far? The Z fighters all get involved and start fighting for one side or the other... or neither in Vegeta's case. Some people just want to get in fights with the world. Goku took down Kizaru and Tien killed Moria so already there are going to be some changes later on in the battle and I was up 'till four in the morning last night writing some of chapter 4, so we're getting to the good part... or at least I am XD! Leave a review telling me what you think and predictions you have about this. See ya!**

JensenDaniels32

Loved it, but I don't think you should adjust powe levels just for a "good fight". Many people would rather see the way it would actually turn out (a.k.a. Z-Fighters handing everyone else a beatdown) instead of some bullshit equality crap.

**I think you're right and I'm going to just keep the battles as I think they should be. Haki is the main thing that the Z fighters will need to learn in order to fight the Logias, and already Goku discovered how to use it just by fighting Kizaru. Hope you liked the battles in this one and the ones soon to come!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Ten minutes earlier...**

Krillin, Coby, and Helmeppo stared with terrified looks as the battle raged on and the bald man looked at the two kids with a brave look on his face. "I need to get you two away from here." The boys seemed hesitant about leaving their posts.

"We can't do anything Coby, this isn't where we should be," Helmeppo pleaded and the other boy with pink hair nodded, feeling the same way. The three of them started running down the streets when they saw someone and froze, ducking behind the side of a building.

"It's another Marine," Coby stated as he saw the man looking nervously around, "It looks like he's doing the same thing we are and running away." He said this almost shamefully but a second later they saw another figure, much larger than the Marine, standing over him.

"It's Admiral Akainu," Helmeppo said and they looked at the man who was with them in the orange gi but the figure was shivering as he felt the untapped power hiding inside the Admiral.

"I have a family, I just want to see them again," the man pleaded with the admiral.

"If you really cared about your family then you wouldn't have brought such dishonor upon them like this." Akainu started to bubble and his skin turned to lava as he moved forwards and engulfed the terrified Marine. All three of the hiding people started sweating buckets and their legs began shaking as they ducked behind the building and fell to the floor.

"H-h-he killed him," Coby stuttered and Helmeppo covered his lips.

"We have to get out of here," Krillin told the boys but Coby was shaking his head in fear.

"No, we need to get back to the battle," Coby exclaimed and Helmeppo chased after him as they ran back somewhere even more dangerous.

"Wait!" Krillin called after them and then sighed as he stared at the now empty street as the boys turned the next corner.

"Who are you," a deep voice spoke from right behind him and Krillin tried to hold in his pee as he turned around slowly and looked up. The man before him was steaming as molten magma fell off of his skin and he glared at the man one third his height. "All civilians were told to evacuate. Since you aren't a Marine, that makes you a pirate. Die!" he raised a fist made of liquid fire and punched towards Krillin who lifted into the air and flew as fast as he could back towards his friends.

Akainu was about to give chase when he heard to get back because the plans were about to get started.

* * *

**Present Time...**

Gohan watched as the old pirate landed a few yards away from him and pointed his giant sword at the execution platform. Suddenly two cannonballs were heading their direction and Gohan was going to shoot ki balls at them but Whitebeard had other plans.

The old man punched the air with his left hand and through the power of his Tremor Tremor fruit, he sent the explosives flying back at the cannon, blowing it apart along with the Marines who had fired it. The teenager stared amazed at the power of Whitebeard and started moving closer to him.

"Brat," Gohan stopped moving at the word, "what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm challenging you," Gohan instantly turned his hair golden as he felt he stood no chance against Whitebeard in his base form. He didn't want to go to his Mythic state just yet, but was willing to if the fight progressed that far. The pirate captain was insanely powerful but even as Gohan turned into a Super Saiyan, he knew the man had more power he could tap into. He felt it was getting very weird that all the Marines were disappearing but he wanted to fight Whitebeard from the second he saw him coming out from beneath the water.

"Before you do," Whitebeard stated feeling the tremendous power emanating from this kid and knowing that he couldn't afford waiting to rescue Ace, "why don't you help me save Ace?" For some reason he knew he could play into the young man's heart and Gohan powered down from a Super Saiyan.

"Alright," he said with a grin, "but promise you'll fight me after this okay?" Whitebeard smirked at that and nodded his head. He didn't know who this guy was, but he didn't feel like giving him a speech about not being able to help, because this one man felt like he had the power to actually turn the tides.

Gohan turned and saw the tallest of all the Marine giants leap down onto the ice where he started slashing at all the pirates. The man in the Navy officer coat started charging towards them and Gohan flew up, charging a huge blast of ki in his hands. "Don't," Whitebeard said and the boy looked down, seeing the look of calm in Whitebeard's eyes. He moved out of the way and watched as the giant slammed his enormous sword down on Whitebeard's that looked like a toothpick in comparison.

_It's not the sword, it's who wields the sword,_ Gohan thought with a gulp as Whitebeard was easily able to stop the attack on his own. Sweat began to drip down the teen's face as he rose higher in the air and looked around seeing Vegeta and Krillin also flying over to him. _I didn't know anyone else on the planet was this powerful, It's kind of unsettling._ Piccolo lowered himself from the air too and met with the three of them as they looked down at Whitebeard who knocked John Giant up with a small flick of his sword and then tossed his own sword in the air. "You're in our way."

"What's he doing?" Vegeta asked as Krillin was yelling gibberish.

"There was this man and he had flaming molten fists that he killed his own man with and it was terrifying holy shit what's he doing?!" Krillin stopped talking as he felt a huge power increase as Whitebeard stuck his hands out like claws into the air. Vegeta's smirk only grew wider as he saw the look of fury on the old man's face.

Whitebeard stuck his hands in the air and shook as he gripped the very air itself and pulled down as hard as he could. Vegeta's smirk disappeared as Krillin shouted in fear and the other two stared in disbelief.

Piccolo whispered just loud enough for them to hear it, "He really is a man like us. He has the power to destroy the world," the entire battlefield started shaking and tilting as men began sliding on what they thought was a flat surface. The giant in front of him had it the worst as he felt the very brunt of the attack and could feel his insides being shook.

The commanders that were all running with Luffy had broken off to fight other battles and allow the kid to keep chasing after his brother. Now all that was left was him and Trunks who stayed by his side the whole time. They were running so fast that they didn't even notice the ground shift and they lost their balance, tumbling to the side.

"Ouch," Trunks said as Luffy landed on him.

"That hurt," Straw Hat agreed and then looked to his right where he eyes went wide and he started trembling. Trunks got to his feet but his legs were shaking so hard that he couldn't stay up and had to sit down again for a few seconds.

They looked outside of the battlefield to the water surrounding Marineford and froze at what they saw. It was as if the Earth's crust had been ruptured and lifted up in some places where it had sank in others. Water was lifted in sections as big as bays and the different sections were elevated above each other. The land in front of them kept shaking as the Earth seemed to be cracking apart beneath them.

"The sea..." Luffy started.

"It's rising," Trunks finished as one section continued going higher above the others and some of its water was spilling onto another section where it dropped on top of a warship and shattered it by the force of millions of gallons of water.

"There's no doubt," Gohan stated quietly as they watched buildings all over Marineford start cracking as the island was tilted, "he's the strongest of them all." The two Saiyans began to grin again, almost unable to stop themselves from flying down and fighting Whitebeard at that exact moment.

The sections of water kept moving so that the Marines on their warships started getting put vertically facing the sky and the water. Ships were falling out of the water walls and crashing on top of each other as soldiers fell hundreds of feet to their deaths.

Luffy and Trunks panicked as a giant crack appeared in the ice and if not for Trunks' ability to fly they would have fallen down into the pit. The little boy caught the teen and lifted him before diving for the side of the geyser and panting deeply as he stared at the enormous crack.

Tien was miles away but when the world started to shake he turned around and stared with wide-eyes as the sea was broken apart in several sections and each one tilted above the next. _What power,_ he almost decided to fly back but remembered the unconscious form on his shoulder and just shot off into the distance instead.

Luffy was in danger of falling back down the crack and Trunks was staring at the waves in shock, but the kid didn't need to save him as Jimbei was there again and caught Luffy himself this time.

"Thanks Jimbei." Luffy said gratefully and they turned back to watch Whitebeard again.

Gohan was amazed that John Giant was able to stand after that attack, let alone fight again but the man was raising his sword like nothing had happened. Vegeta stated plainly, "He's in a whole different league than the other giants, but he's still nothing compared to the geezer."

As if to prove this, Whitebeard jumped up and punched the air right in front of the giant's chest. A shockwave rippled across the air as cracks formed around his hand and the giant was pushed backwards. The force of the explosion caused a huge air blast that pushed across the ice, shattering it as it moved across the bay and broke through an outer wall.

"He's going to hit the execution platform," Krillin stated with hope in his voice.

Piccolo watched as two men stepped forwards and lifted their hands. The explosion reached the platform but once it hit the admirals, it dispersed and instead blew up a hundred houses on either side. The fighters were surprised that the two admirals were strong enough to stop a blast from Whitebeard and they were getting pumped all over again.

As everyone started fighting again, Trunks ran with Luffy and didn't seem to be tired at all. _What is with him, _Luffy thought and then shouted, "ACE! I'm coming right now," Trunks looked at him in disbelief as the teenager extended his arms all the way to the wall and grabbed on. _Here we go,_ he lifted into the air and started flying after his new friend but before they could reach the other side, they were stopped. A new massive wall came out of the water and knocked Luffy's hands off the inner wall, causing Trunks to freeze where he was and look back at the teenager who fell down to the ice.

"I don't like where this is heading," Krillin remarked as they watched almost a hundred giant steel walls rise up around the bay. They saw some pirates trying to break them but nothing was working and as they looked up they saw hundreds of cannons sticking out of the wall facing the inner bay.

Piccolo listened to what the Marines were saying and he smirked, "That monster Oars is still doing his part, even as he lays there knocked out." The last wall wasn't being raised because Oars' body was too heavy and his blood had damaged the system. "The pirates still have a way of getting to Ace."

"They may not be closed in, but proceed with the operation Akainu." Sengoku stated coldly. Krillin started backing away in fear as they listened to the Fleet Admiral.

"It's him, he's the one who killed his own man for trying to run away," the small man pointed at the marine in the red suit. Vegeta just shrugged as if it was a normal thing to do while the other two looked disgusted. However, they all stared at the man as they felt a huge amount of ki start getting exuded from him.

His skin began to melt as lava formed all around him, "Meteor Volcano." He pointed his arms up in the sky and meteors started flying out. Five, ten, twenty, more and more kept shooting out until he finally stopped. They lifted up in the air and disappeared in the darkening clouds.

Hundreds of pirates were standing in the bay looking up at the sky fearfully as they began to see little red dots coming out of the sky. "I suggest we," Piccolo started as they began to make out the shapes of fists. Each fist was entirely made of lava and falling out of the sky faster than cannonballs as they broke through the dark clouds. "DODGE!" He screamed and the Z fighters started moving out of the way as massive fists fell down towards them.

Goku pulled himself out of the rubble of a building and looked around, he could hear thousands of screams but as he looked around nothing bad seemed to be happening. Tens of thousands of Marines were walking all over the plaza and he flew up in the air to understand what was happening. When he saw the enormous walls curving away from him he knew something was wrong and he flew over to the top of one.

As soon as he got to the ledge he saw madness, chaos of a degree that he could only compare the explosion of Namek to. _No, this is worse than Namek, on Namek I was the only one there._ Ice was shattering and melting everywhere as people fell into the boiling hot water. Explosions killed tens of pirates with each time a magma fist erupted. One fist hit a boat that burst into flames and began to sink.

"We have to go," Trunks urged his friend but Mugiwara wasn't budging an inch. He couldn't stop staring at all the fists falling from the sky. Suddenly every cannon in the wall started firing and blowing up any pirates that didn't fall in the water. All those who tried to run back were faced with an army of Pacifista who destroyed them with lasers.

Goku finally couldn't handle it any longer and he snapped, turning into a super Saiyan again and spinning towards the execution platform. "That is, ENOUGH!" He shot towards the platform with such speed that no one could even see him as he punched Admiral Akainu in the face. He'd heard of overkill, but the magma fists, cannons, and lasers were making ki's disappear so fast that his senses were hurting as he felt so many people losing their lives.

"WHAT!?" Garp, Sengoku, and thousands of other Marines shouted as Akainu was blasted away with one punch from the golden glowing figure. Akainu had not stopped firing his Meteor Volcano even after he was hit and as he spiraled out of control through buildings, he shot multiple lava fists into the ground and caused hundreds of Marines to get scattered around. One of the fists headed straight for the execution platform but Garp jumped up and punched it away. Finally the magma stopped firing from Akainu's fists and he fell to the ground on the other side of Marineford, but Goku was all the way back right in front of he platform where he stared up at the two leaders of the navy.

Inside the walls, Whitebeard tried attacking the wall but it only left a giant dent, not even close to breaking the huge thing. The fists that were still falling out of the sky increased but no more were being shot up so very soon they would stop coming. However, there were still enough of them that six or seven landed directly on top of the Whitebeard Pirate's flagship, the Moby Dick. Whitebeard looked at it sadly while hundreds of pirates started crying at the loss of their ship.

Ignoring the obvious threat right in front of him, Fleet Admiral Sengoku announced in his transponder snail, "The execution of Portgas D. Ace will commence immediately!"

Trunks was terrified, he saw all the pirates around him falter at that announcement and get ready to charge the plaza but he couldn't understand. He stared at them in disbelief as they talked about swimming across the boiling water to cross Oars body where they would face certain death against the Marines. _How are they all willing to die for one man?_

The boy turned towards Luffy and started shaking him but the rubber teen was having none of it and started screaming. Without further pause he started sprinting past all the other pirates and straight towards his brother. "Ace!" All the pirates were motivated by him and started chasing after him towards Oars.

Trunks floated up into the air and watched hundreds of pirates charge across the ice getting slammed by cannonball after cannonball. He watched his friend get struck by an explosion and it stunned him. Luffy kept moving forwards without hesitation even if his pace was slowed. "Just give up!" Trunks shouted as tears came to his eyes. It had long since stopped being fun and he wanted to leave but he didn't want to abandon his new friend either.

"ACEEE!" Luffy shouted and as he finished saying the name of his brother, another cannon fired and this one hit directly in front of the rubberman. _No,_ Trunks thought as he watched the teenager fly up in the sky and start falling down into the water.

_How could I have let this happen? He was my friend,_ Trunks started getting angry and his hair turned gold as he shot forwards at incredible speeds. Two cannonballs flew towards him and he caught them both, one in each hand as he flew right over Oars' body. He landed on the green giant's back and chucked both balls down at Marines where they exploded.

"Rarrr," he screamed but stopped as he felt the ground beneath him started shaking. Far in front of him, directly beneath the execution platform, Goku was having a stare down with the ice admiral, Aokigi. They both heard the scream and then the rumbling on the ground and started turning at the same time to see the giant monster getting up.

"Ace-kun," it grumbled. Trunks ran forwards and stood on top of the monster's head as it slammed a fist on the ground. "Ace... kun, Ace kun," he kept repeating those words, "I'm gonna protect Ace-kun." Oars was back, and he was ready to fight!

* * *

The nine year old boy opened his eyes and instantly felt burning hot. He tried to breathe but when he opened his mouth, water rushed in. He looked around and couldn't figure out which way was up as he panicked. _Remember, Gohan said that in times of panic I need to slow down and take a deep breath. BUT I CAN'T TAKE A DEEP BREATH UNDERWATER!_ Goten still tried to remain calm as he looked for a way out and came up with an idea.

The spiky black-haired boy closed his eyes and felt out the strongest ki's, which were all right above him. _So that way is up,_ he shot off in the direction and surfaced, but it did nothing to calm his panic. He had been encased in ice but a giant magma fist melted him. Now as he looked around he saw people dying all around him as cannons, fists, and beams fell out of the sky on top of them.

He saw some of the inmates and Buggy getting back onto an iceberg as well but he had to look for Trunks. Captain Buggy didn't need his help, they were fine without him. He felt out where his friend would be and instead felt his other friend much closer. _Trunks should be with him,_ Goten shot over to a portion of the ice where Jimbei was talking to Luffy.

"Hey," he said as he landed next to them but they couldn't even be bothered to listen to the boy.

"They're gonna execute Ace!" Luffy shouted and Goten realized the situation had become a lot more dire since he left them. The little boy looked up at the man, or woman, with the giant head and purple hair that was with them and started giggling.

Jimbei answered Luffy, "Yes, we must act quickly." He looked at the little boy who was laughing at the giant headed Emperio Ivankov. The Okama queen couldn't be bothered by the little boy either even if she was feeling offended and instead she looked at Luffy in fear. _We're running out of time._

"Jimbei, I've got a favor to ask," for the first time Luffy looked down at Goten and the little kid looked up at him with a serious face. Everyone else was treating the situation like it was the worst possible one to be in but he was still willing to help if Straw Hat wanted him to.

The little boy listened to Luffy's plan and smiled, watching as Jimbei understood and jumped down into the water, swimming right below them. "Are you ready?" Goten nodded and his black hair spikes turned gold. "GO!"

The ice beneath Luffy and Goten shattered as a giant pillar of water shot up and knocked them into the air. It pulled them up and over the massive wall and right over Oars' hulking form. Trunks saw who it was in the water sphere that shot over the wall and flew towards it, joining in with the other two as it slammed down to the ground.

Every Marine in the plaza stared speechless as they stopped attacking Oars to look at the people who just arrived. With knees bent, Goten and Trunks were both Super Saiyans who had their fists slammed into the ground making craters beneath them. Between them stood another, taller figure punching the ground with bent knees, only this one had a giant log with him. Luffy was holding a broken off mast of one of the ships in the bay and he stared at the ground after hitting it. Then, him and both Super Saiyans looked up at the same time.

Goku looked towards his youngest son with a smile and then heard Ace up above him, "Lu..." the word was caught in his throat, "LUFFY!" The man next to Goku suddenly had a new priority and shot over to stand right in front of the boy with the straw hat. The Saiyan also felt a huge power coming from his left but Akainu didn't come after him for revenge, he went straight over towards Luffy and the boys as well. _I wonder why everyone is ignoring me?_ He looked up at the platform and was about to fly up and try to free Ace when a man appeared next to him with insane speeds. _It looks like one of those robots,_ he knew it wasn't however because he could feel a ginormous power coming from inside him.

"Son Goku, winner of the 23rd World Martial Arts tournament, suspected to be an alien. Current bounty- zero. Threat level... maximum, eliminate immediately," Bartholemew Kuma kept his mouth open and a giant beam of energy shot out and hit the unsuspecting Super Saiyan.

Goten watched his father get knocked away by the bear-man, but his focus was on the two looming figures in front of him.

"Oh my. You finally made it here," the admiral in a blue suit stated.

"Quite an entrance. Son of Dragon." Akainu stated. "If nothing else I praise your tenacity," the man in red continued. He was already angered by the sudden attack from the glowing figure behind him but this pirate he could not let live. _He makes everyone around him into an ally, he is the most dangerous man to let live here. D..._

The tall marine with curly hair and a sleeping mask pulled over the top of his head added, "But you're not ready for this stage yet."

Luffy completely ignored them and just shouted, "Give Ace..." he jumped and swung the log, throwing it at the Admirals. "BACK!" Aokigi froze the log as it spun towards him but all three of the kids facing him were ready. "Gomu Gomu no, Stamp Gattling Gun," Luffy started slamming his feet over and over into the log breaking it into a hundred pieces and sending every piece towards the Admirals. Both half-Saiyan children started shooting scatter-shots of yellow ki into the men at the same time as little ice chunks surrounding the log hit them.

Every time a chunk of ice or a ball of light hit an admiral, it would go right through them without the man even blinking. The attack wasn't working at all and the two boys began to feel nervous but as steam started surrounding the admirals, (Akainu's hot body melted the ice on contact causing the steam to form), Luffy fell to the ground and his leg bent in as he shouted, "Gear Second." Both Saiyans were amazed at the power difference as Luffy shot past both Admirals at such an insane speed that there was no way for them to catch him.

"Soru!" Luffy looked to his left just in time to see a man who looked like he had eight arms slash him with his sword. He bent back at the last second but the swipe still cut him deep and the man followed up with a kick that sent Luffy crashing down to the ground, and shattering a house as he did.

Trunks and Goten both tried flying over the Admirals heads really fast but the two men were ready this time and jumped up as the boys were passing, each one grabbing the ankles of one of the boys each. They both swung the kids hard down into the ground and then looked towards the execution platform.

"On my mark." Sengoku stated, "Do it!"

"Ace!" A hundred different people all around the battlefield shouted at the same time as they watched in horror. The swords began to come down over Ace's head but as they were but inches away from slicing through their target, both executioners were killed and thrown off the platform. Shards of wood flew up as something had slashed through the front of the platform and saved Ace.

"Who did this?" Fleet Admiral Sengoku asked angrily and looked down into the square where a thousand Marines were pointing their weapons at one man. "Bastard!" he shouted as the sand man who looked up at him with an arrogant smirk. "Considering your old grudge against Whitebeard, I had thought we were lucky. Crocodile!"

"Huh... it wasn't my turn yet?" The blue phoenix Marco landed back on one of the walls realizing that he would've been too late anyway and that Crocodile had just saved one of his closest friends.

The fishman who had helped the children over the wall shouted to him, "You were hell bent on killing Whitebeard. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"That dying old man? I'll eliminate him later. But right now," he looked up at Sengoku, "I don't want to see you enjoying victory." Vegeta was smirking, he liked this sand guy, but before anything else could happen, Crocodile's head came clean off.

The Z warriors were watching from the air, at least the ones who were at the main action. Yamcha was fighting a losing battle against several Pacifista which he greatly underestimated, and Goku was nowhere to be seen after getting hammered by the real Kuma's attack. Both youngest Saiyans were face first in the floor of the plaza, their hair having gone back to black. Only Krillin, Gohan, Piccolo, and Vegeta remained in the air watching the events down below.

The Prince remembered seeing Oars' leg torn straight off before and the work done to Crocodile's head looked similar to that. _It's him,_ he thought with a bit of disdain. He was looking forwards to fighting Doflamingo back at Dressrosa where he said to meet him, but the man was still moving around the battlefield doing as he pleased. "Hey hey, Crocodile-man. So you're ditching me to team up with Whitebeard?" Crocodile started to reform, his head turning to sand and that sand moving back towards his body. "It's enough to make a guy jealous ya know."

"I don't team up with anybody." As the two of them started arguing with each other, Gohan flew off to the side where he saw one of the Shichibukai walking. Kuma was heading straight for the broken building he hit the Saiyan warrior into before but his sensors told him to spin around and he did.

The nineteen year old didn't think the man would see him coming but pulled back a fist anyway to strike the man. He powered up fast into his Mythic form and reared back, throwing his fist forwards with enough strength to take the man down. Once his fist hit the bear-man's paw, it bounced back and slammed Gohan so hard in the face that it threw him across the plaza and into a building on the other side.

He got up fast wondering why that just happened but he didn't think about it for too long as Kuma disappeared and came towards him. The Shichibukai had a weird ability to teleport that matched his father's instant transmission. Gohan saw the man move halfway across the field, then on top of the execution platform, and then he felt him and saw half of his body directly on his right. "Son Gohan, Delivery boy, defeater of the man known as Cell," Gohan was amazed that this man speaking in a robotic tone could know this, "Current bounty- zero. Threat level- maximum, eliminate immediately." He slapped his hand forwards and Gohan was gone.

Piccolo had been watching the entire affair and froze up as his pupil disappeared. Krillin bugged, "What? Where'd Gohan go?"

Only Vegeta had been fast enough to see that the boy had not vanished but been shot into the distance at speeds much faster than he could fly. "He's not dead," The Prince growled, looking down at the bear-man, but that guy has some strong techniques. _There's no way anyone here should even be able to lay a finger on Kakarott or his son. I may have underestimated the people of this planet._ He had believed that the only ones on Earth strong enough to be considered anything but weaklings were all people that he knew personally. Now, he was getting a better idea of what was truly going on in the world around him, and it intrigued him. _Maybe I'll become a pirate after this,_ he could imagine how well that would go over when he told Bulma, especially if he suggested taking their son with him.

Down on the ground, Luffy was surprised that Crocodile would save his brother, but at the moment he had to get back to the platform. He started sprinting through the masses of Navy soldiers, kicking their asses until he was stopped by another man using haki. This one wasn't nearly as strong as some of the others he'd had to face and he was able to defeat him with one Gum Gum bullet. However, as soon as that man was defeated, Aokigi was right on top of him and stabbed him in the right shoulder with an ice spear.

"I owe a debt to your grandfather, but this is where you die." He ate his words as the first division commander flew forwards and kicked him in the side so hard he was thrown into a nearby wall. Luffy kept getting help from the Whitebeard pirates, but he couldn't pay attention to any of that and just screamed, "ACE!"

* * *

"Ughh," Trunks lifted his head up and pulled himself to his knees. _This is getting good again,_ he looked around and saw the square full of Marines starting to fall into a panic. The giant monster behind them was gaining most of their attention, but there was other stuff going on too. The little boy reached over with his right hand and touched the left side of his chest where he was slashed by Hawk-Eye earlier. He winced and then looked at the blood on his hand, _A true warrior wouldn't let this stop him._ "Goten, Goten get up," he shook his friend by the arm and Goten moaned before lifting up to his knees as well.

The black haired kid was covered in burn marks on his arms and legs but he ignored them as he struggled up to his feet. "Wow Trunks, these guys are really strong. What do you want to do?" The younger kid asked, stretching out his arms and kicking out his legs to get the blood pumping.

A few marines started to notice the boys who were pummeled by the Admirals a few minutes ago. Their eyes widened in shock as the kids were just shaking off their injuries and smiling. "We have to take them out," one man said to the other next to him.

The marine with the scruffy orange beard looked at his comrade and then back at the kids. "They're just children, can't we ignore them?" He said it because he didn't want to hurt kids, but the two boys with Saiyan-hearing heard him and thought he was taking them lightly. Both of their heads snapped towards him at the same time and the marine and his buddy took a step back.

As their feet hit the ground from taking a step back, the two boys in front of them disappeared and reappeared inches in front of their faces. Goten smacked the man who insulted them in the face and he spun through the air and he tumbled into other marines who all knocked over and turned around to face whoever their new enemy was. Their eyes went wide as they saw ten year old Trunks holding up a fat screaming marine over his head and tossed him hundreds of feet to the right into a crushed building.

"Get them!"

The two boys forgot about their wounds and got into fighting stances, grinning at the enemies before them.

* * *

"Run! The Pacifista are coming!" A pirate shouted over his shoulder as he ran from the back of the bay towards the opening where Oars was now awake again.

"They slowed down," a pirate holding a giant club said to the one next to him and the large group of them stopped running away towards Ace and turned back towards the large smoke cloud in front of twenty Pacifista marching towards them. "Look, there's someone still there. Hey, run away!" The man shouted and the others next to him started calling out for him to run too.

There was one silhouette and as the smoke cleared, they saw a man in an orange gi standing in front of the stopped army of Pacifista. "If I run," Yamcha panted. The man had blood coming down the right side of his face, his pant legs were ripped off, and the right side of his gi was torn as he stood in front of the enemies, "then they'll get you guys," the man said and the pirates behind him stared in awe as he jumped backwards to avoid five beams coming straight for him.

Yamcha lifted up in the air and his strength was draining. _Gotta push out everything I have in this attack._ "RaaaaAAAA!" he held his arms out to his sides and a large white aura started forming around him. It looked unstable and flared out in different directions as the rocks and broken weapons and bodies all around him started lifting up in the air.

"What's he doing?!" a pirate shouted and now a lot of the others stopped running towards the plaza to stop and stare at the man in the orange jumpsuit.

"Run away!" another man yelled and stumbled back as the strange figure pulled back his arms to his sides.

"KAME," Yamcha shouted and put as much energy as he could into the connection of his two hands. One of the Pacifista below held up a hand and shot a beam at him, but he couldn't dodge since he'd risk losing his attack. He took the beam head on and it exploded on his left shoulder. "HAMEEE!" he yelled at the top of his lungs and the blue ball grew, flashing light all around him. The attack on his shoulder broke through skin and hurt like a bitch, but he wasn't distracted at all from his attack.

The Pacifistas censors were going crazy and all the robots in front of him looked up and started glowing at the same time. They each released beams from their hands or mouths and twenty blasts started heading straight for Yamcha.

"HAAAAA!" the man roared and threw his hands forward right as the beams were on him. The blue blast met with the connection of all the yellow ones and they froze in midair close to the man, but he was pushing harder and the center of the attack moved so it was in between him and the enemies.

"Switching to full power," all the Pacifistas announced at the same time and their eyes flickered for a second as all the energy in their bodies got redirected into the attacks they were firing now. Yamcha felt his hands shake as his blast was getting pushed back by the growing beams, all of them pushing against him at the same time.

In the air above the plaza, the Z fighters looked away from the action below them for a second and stared over at where their friend's ki was spiking dangerously. "I've never felt Yamcha so strong," Krillin said with a smile on his face. Piccolo and Vegeta just grunted and looked back though they were surprised the human had it in him.

Yamcha's white aura doubled in size and he screamed at the top of his lungs as he pushed his arms forward even harder. "HAAAAAA!" The blue blast doubled in size and pushed through the beams, engulfing them in his attack and pushing through until the blue beam slammed straight into the center of the Pacifista line. For a split second, nothing happened. Then, the ground exploded in a massive blast that surrounded every single one of the Pacifista and incinerated them in a huge explosion that kept getting bigger as it domed around the human weapons.

All the men watching in awe stared at the area the monsters attacking them were a second ago. The blue light faded, and all that remained was a huge hole where water splashed around as if there was nothing above it a second ago. There weren't even pieces of Pacifista floating around in the waves, they'd been completely destroyed.

"Hey," a man shouted out and they all turned and stared at the man who destroyed them falling out of the air. Yamcha splashed down into the area where the ice had been destroyed by his attack. The Z fighter was unconscious, but the pirates were all running towards him and a bunch dove into the water to get him.

Krillin flew over the area and watched as pirates pulled his friend out of the water and heaved him up to rest next to the area. "You guys go on ahead, I'll stay with him." One man announced and the others nodded before sprinting in Ace's direction. He couldn't help but feel thankful for the pirates and everything he was seeing so far was telling him to fight the marines.

The bald midget turned and shot back to the plaza where Ace was to be executed, but first he had to fly over the water and it wasn't a pleasant sight. They were all swimming towards Oars, even as cannons fired into the water and blew them apart. Hundreds of pirates were jumping off the ice and into the boiling water between them and Ace, willing to do anything to get to their friend. _I__'ll help you guys out as much as we can._ Krillin realized his thought and made the decision. It might become hard for his family, but he'd never be able to face his daughter again if he didn't help the pirates save Ace.

He arrived back over where Piccolo was floating, but Vegeta wasn't in sight. "Where'd he..." he stopped and looked down where he saw a man with a red mohawk and long sword facing off against their own Prince of the Saiyans.

Vegeta looked at the Vice Admiral who he heard was called Momonga. He saw him from where he was floating in the air, and couldn't resist going down to test the man who was standing next to a cannon. There weren't many pirates in the square, so while the marines were mostly bored, he figured he'd entertain one.

"Soru," the man moved very fast to the right but Vegeta followed his movements and shot that direction too, pulling back his arm as he did. A yellow ball formed in his right palm and he threw it forward at the man in front of him. "Geppou," the Vice Admiral leapt up in the air to dodge the attack and he spun his sword to point it at Vegeta before kicking behind himself and shooting towards the spiky-haired man with a faster speed than even his Shave.

_Interesting,_ Vegeta liked this man's weird way of fighting and jumped up to avoid the slash that went below him and sank straight into the concrete. The soldier was facing down with his sword stuck in the ground, but he swung a foot towards Vegeta and a green slash came off of it. The Saiyan barely dodged the attack by pulling his body to the left and he shot down and kicked the man in the side.

Right before Vegeta kicked him, the man muttered, "Tekkai," and his skin hardened like steel. The Prince felt his kick get minimized by whatever the man did and he watched as Momonga still flinched from the attack, not able to take it all with his iron body. "Who are you? Why do you fight the marines?" The man was interested, but he was mainly stalling for time to recover.

"I am Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans. And I'm not fighting the marines," he said with a smirk and lifted both hands in front of him that started glowing yellow, "I'm fighting you." He released a scatter shot of ki into the area in front of him. Momonga was able to dodge many of the attacks flying at him, but the men behind him weren't. Each of Vegeta's attacks hit the ground or crashed into a man and dozens of marines went flying in all directions. Finally a few shots slammed into Momonga and knocked him backwards with smoke coming out of the holes in his uniform.

"Ugh ack," the man with the mohawk coughed and then lifted his head up as he went down on his knees to see the fighter standing over him with crossed arms.

"Not good enough," Vegeta said and delivered a finishing kick to the man's face that sent him flying back so hard that he shot straight past the execution stand into the building behind it.

"What was that?" Sengoku shouted and turned, seeing something fly right past him.

"That was Momonga," Garp replied with a grunt. He looked down off the platform at the spiky-haired individual who was looking around with crossed arms. He didn't have a lot of damage visible on him, his clothes didn't look too dirty and he wasn't bleeding that much. _How has he made it this far? Who are these people?_

Vegeta felt some stinging pain from where he was cut by that Doflamingo guy earlier. He wanted to fight the man, but with everything going on here, it would be much easier to have an uninterrupted fight with him back on his island. He would take him up on his offer, and just watched as the man clashed his leg into Crocodile's hook hand, creating a shockwave that knocked back all the marines around them. _Hmm, he'd be fun to fight as well._

The man looked back out to the bay. He felt past the huge monster standing in the entrance to the plaza, and could feel Whitebeard's massive presence as strong as ever. _Even after being impaled by his own man, he's just as strong. Can't wait to fight him._

There was a lot of commotion going on in the square as people started staring out at the water. The Prince flew up to see what was going on and only Krillin and Piccolo were there. He could feel his son and Kakarott's youngest fighting the marines below, but Gohan was nowhere in the vicinity and his father was fighting an intense battle with the bear man who made his older son disappear.

Kuma was keeping up with Goku in his Super Saiyan form, and the fighter couldn't have asked for a better opponent. The Shichibukai's skin was hard, made of some sort of metal, and his attacks were dangerous.

The other Z warriors lifted up higher to look over the bay where all the Navy soldiers were focused and the pirates were making a fuss. "There's something under the water," Krillin announced and the other two had already noticed the large shadow coming up underneath all the swimming pirates. The shadow was getting bigger and bigger as whatever it was got closer to the surface.

It started pushing out from under the water and the large mass of pirates were all pulled up on top of the ship that came flying out of the bay. Hundreds of pirates made chains to their friends pulling them all on board as the weird coating bubble surrounding the boat that allowed it to travel underwater popped.

"I never said we used all our ships," the pirate leader announced smugly.

"Clever move," Vegeta admired and looked over to Whitebeard, impressed by the man's strategy. Pirates were hanging onto the masts, the sails, they were all over the deck. The whole lot of them started roaring their warcries and the commanders of Whitebeard's regime all jumped on board from the ice, including the man himself. _But how are they going to get into the plaza? Oh, I see,_ he started laughing and the other two wondered what was going on until they saw the direction the ship was headed.

"It's going straight for Oars," Piccolo muttered and then saw how the green giant standing on one leg was ready for them. "Oh I see," he said with a small smirk. All of the cannons being shot at them were missing and the ship was getting close now.

"No, not them! Shoot Oars!" the fleet admiral shouted from the execution stand.

"Too late," Krillin said, also having noticed what the pirates were planning. Whitebeard said the same thing as Oars held out his hands and grabbed the large ship as it was about to hit the plaza. He pulled the ship all the way through the entrance and the pirates screamed. The boat dragged across the pavement and slammed straight through the marines in its path.

"We're in the plaza!"

"Time to save Ace!"

"Let's overthrow Navy Headquarters!"

"Hang in there Ace!"

Piccolo looked over to the execution platform to hear the reaction from the enemy leaders. The old man who was Ace's grandfather spoke, "They got us. There was one tiny mouse hole in the walls, and they swarmed right in. Those walls may wind up working against us."

Ace leaned forward in his handcuffs on the execution stand, "Old Man!"

"Still got your head, Ace?" the old man with the white mustache asked. His presence in the square made everyone stare in his direction.

"We, made it," Oars mumbled out. The onslaught against him earlier was still hurting him and he could barely move. "Now Ace-kun can be resc-" cannon fire exploded all over his body. The marines were mad that he got the rest of the pirates through, and he wouldn't be forgiven. "Save... Ace-kun..." the monster pleaded as he collapsed to the ground. The Z fighters felt his ki go out and Vegeta growled that one of his favorite fighters just got killed.

"Oars!" the pirates shouted.

"The marines just made them all really, really mad," Krillin muttered to the other two. The tension in the air was thick enough to see, as not a single person made a sound. Every eye there shot towards the large man with the bisento sword who started walking forward.

"Here we go," Vegeta said, cracking his fists as Whitebeard started moving. He walked past his silent crew all the way to the edge of his ship. Goku and Kuma had stopped their fighting and were staring up at him silently. Every other Shichibukai except for Moria, who Tien killed, was staring up at the man on the edge of his ship.

The marine admirals were standing still as they stared at Whitebeard. Garp and Sengoku couldn't pry their eyes off of him. Admiral Kizaru's unconscious body still lay behind Ace on the platform, but he showed no signs of getting up anytime soon.

Luffy stopped running and was panting hard as he looked back at Whitebeard. Something about the man made everyone's eyes shoot towards him, and they couldn't look away or do anything but watch him. With a kick of his foot, the old man lifted off the side of the ship and flew through the air with his sword pointed out in front of him. He hit the ground and dust rings rippled out around him and knocked over a few marine officers by his presence alone.

"Whitebeard has entered the plaza!" one frantic marine shouted. His voice sounded way too high, probably from fear. The marines all pointed their guns and swords at him, trying to be brave in the face of their most terrifying enemy.

The old man's eyes were dark and forced several Navy captains and commanders to gulp at the sight of him. "Stand back my sons," he said and pulled back his sword behind his head. Everyone stared as a white ball of light formed at the end of his bisento and popped out to cover the blade. "Arrghaaahh!" Whitebeard roared as he swung his sword in front of him and the white light around his blade shot out at his enemies.

"Whoa," Krillin said. No matter how many times he witnessed this man's power, it never ceased to amaze him. The sky cracked where the attack hit, large white cracks literally forming in the sky before shattering like glass and blowing the ground below it apart. Dozens of marines lifted up in the air screaming as the ground blew up and a huge array of clouds lifted in the square.

Vegeta looked through the smoke and grinned as he counted off his enemies. _The Vice Admirals, the Admirals, and a few others. The rest can't even handle that attack and got blown away._ Every one of the remaining Whitebeard commanders then dropped down from the ship and landed in front of the old man. "Men!" he shouted with a fist held up in the air. "Rescue Ace, and destroy the Navy!"

**A/N Hello everyone and thanks for reading the third chapter of this crossover. THE PIRATES HAVE BROKEN INTO THE PLAZA. Haha, so far i've followed the timeline of the Marineford arc pretty accurately, but soon the involvement of the Z fighters will really take its toll and have a larger effect on the battle. For anyone who wants to argue about how fast the Z fighters should be whooping them, remember that they're here first and foremost to get in cool fights. In the beginning they talked about not powering up too much so that they could fight on equal level with their opponents. Their enemies have Devil Fruit powers and strange Haki abilities that they've never seen before though so that's my basis for why the fights will still be awesome! **

Diablo674

This story is extraordinary. Very good read. I also read the chapter 2 and am impressed very much. Also, I apologize for my bad English, as it is not my language primary. Anyways, I really enjoying it and am looking forward to chapter 3 very much. )

**Thank you very much. The chapters are staying long and there are still a lot more on the way. I'm glad you're impressed and I didn't even notice your English so it must be pretty good :). **

Matthew

I love it. It's an awesome story thus far. Please upload chapter 3 soon. :)

**We've got the same name, so I'm extra glad you like this chapter ;). Thanks for the review and I'll try to keep up speedy updates!**

JensenDaniels32

YEAH! THIS WAS AWESOME! :D Goku and Vegeta fighting against each other in their Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan transformation (from the new movie, "Revival Of F", which is indeed canon)? Then again, it might kill the will of everyone from fighting anymore. XD Anyways, I'm hoping to see Vegeta face off against and kick the ass of Whitebeard before the elderly man takes anymore damage from anyone else. Vegeta owning a full strength Whitebeard would have a much bigger impact on everyone both in and watching the war than if he lost to Vegeta in a weakened state.

**Lol, if they went God there wouldn't even be time for any battles, everyone would be unconscious in a matter of seconds XD! I think the movie takes place after the time setting that I put this story in so I'm going to just keep the max powerups at what was the end of the Buu saga. Won't say anything about future battles, but the plot of Marineford is progressing steadily, and things are about to get intense! Haha, thanks again for the review!**

Guest

great chapter  
update soon

**Thanks a lot! To everyone who read and reviewed, thanks again and I'll see you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

** Previously in the War... Yamcha saves the rear end of the pirates from the Pacifista. Goten and Trunks get face-smashed by some Admirals... but they're right back on their feet. Gohan is sent flying away by Kuma's bear paw, just like the rest of Luffy's missing crew. Goku is locked in combat with the teleporting, badass, metal bear man, while Vegeta keeps kicking ass. Krillin sees the pirates help save Yamcha after the man passes out in the water and watches their determination to save Ace. It pushes him over the edge and he's decided to help Ace. Whitebeard just broke into the plaza, and he declared they would save Ace and destroy the Navy... **

The pirates all screamed their approval and dropped off the ship charging into the square. The heads of the Marines were getting ready to step in as well and madness began to ensue.

_Destroy the Navy?_ Piccolo thought. _I'm fine with us helping them save their friend, but to destroy the Navy is to destroy what holds together peace all over the world._ "Whitebeard!" Piccolo shouted and Krillin and Vegeta both turned to the Namekian surprised. He wasn't taking part at all up until now, and yet he was calling out the head of the pirates.

The green man dropped down from the sky in front of the old man with the long staff and blade at the end. He got in a fighting stance in front of his enemy. The Namekian wasn't one to attack an opponent off guard, and he wanted Whitebeard to be ready when he attacked.

Sengoku was keeping an eye on the three fighters floating above the Oris Plaza, but now he was really confused. So far the flying people he didn't know had only been hindering their efforts, but this man was clearly friends with the others, and still challenging Whitebeard. Before he remembered seeing the same man who fought Momonga attack Marco, and now he understood that they didn't really have a side.

"What are you doing?" a commander shouted up at Piccolo. It was a large man wearing a helmet. "I'll teach you to go after the old man!" He jumped up in the air with two swords in his hands and swung them forward at Piccolo. The Namek didn't move, he didn't try to dodge, the man's attack wasn't strong enough for him to need to. The swords hit him, and stopped moving. Atmos dropped down and stared up in shock at the fighter.

Whitebeard looked at the green fighter above him as Piccolo reached up and grabbed the white shoulder pads he was wearing. He had on his normal purple gi, but he also reached up and grabbed the white turban from atop his head, throwing it down to the ground with his weighted cape. They hit the ground in the middle of pirates and marines alike, causing the ground to crack under their weight and created a small crater.

"Weighted clothes huh?" Whitebeard wondered out loud and held his sword at his side. "You aren't like those others, I won't try and convince you not to fight." The old man held one fist at his side and pulled it behind him, causing a white aura to surround it.

_That's a lot of concentrated ki,_ Piccolo held his hands above his head. "Masenko- HA!" He charged a huge blast of ki and threw it down towards the pirate leader as the man punched forward. His fist slammed into the ki blast and instead of it exploding, he punched it backwards at Piccolo who pulled his body to the right so his reflected blast would fly right by him. The beam he shot exploded in midair and drew the attention of thousands who stared at the magnificently horrifying explosion.

Whitebeard's coated fist exploded in midair and Piccolo felt his body getting torn with the broken air as the ground began to shake. He crossed his arms and took the blast as he was thrown backwards. The Namekian extended his arms and grabbed onto a building, pulling himself over to it and charging his fingers to his forehead. "I won't let you destroy the Navy!" Piccolo shouted and held out his fingers in front of him.

The marines didn't know who this guy fighting Whitebeard was, but they started cheering for the green man. Piccolo's Special Beam Cannnon shot out of his fingers and the yellow twisting light shot straight towards Whitebeard. The elderly man jumped up in the air, knowing he couldn't let the attack hit him. He watched as it went through the spot he was just standing and then drilled through the ship behind him, flying right out over the bay before exploding in a giant boom that shook the island.

"Marco," Whitebeard said in a calm voice as he stared up at Piccolo. The green man barely had a millisecond to process the power he was feeling when a kick hit him in the side and he rocketed into one of the giant iron walls. _These strange guys are too strong to fight right now,_ Whitebeard thought. "Stay out of my line of fire," the pirate ordered his men as he began marching forward towards the platform again.

The top marines who thought the green man was going to be able to help them grimaced as he started fighting in a heated hand to hand contest with first division commander Marco. Piccolo wanted to save the Navy, as their defeat would wreak havoc across the globe, but he also enjoyed a good battle. He jumped back in midair from the man flying in front of him with large blue and yellow wings. The alien held his arms at his side and started screaming as lightning bolts lit up all around him and the ground started to shake.

* * *

"Wow, Piccolo's really going all out," Gohan muttered to himself as he flew from the opposite side of the planet. _How did that Kuma guy send me so far away? I wish I had dad's instant transmission right about now._ The teenager pushed harder to speed up and get back to the battle as soon as he could.

* * *

"H-He did it," Krillin said in amazement. He and Vegeta just witnessed the ice admiral shoot a massive ball of fast moving ice at Whitebeard as the pirate was completing an attack, and it froze the pirate completely. There was a massive block of ice where the large man was standing.

"Don't be stupid," Vegeta scoffed at the midget's stupidity and watched as the ice cracked. The cracks started moving further and getting more spread out as Aokigi stared in anger.

"Oh my... Looks like I can't freeze a quake man." Kuzan shot forward and tried a frontal assault, only for the Yonko to bury his sword in the admiral's torso. The marines panicked, but the attack wasn't filled with Haki and he was able to create four tridents made of ice to shoot into the old man.

Before he had the chance, Diamond Jozu jumped in the way and decked Kuzan out of the old man's path. "Old man, get going," Jozu said as he watched Aokigi start to reform in front of him with blood trickling down his mouth.

"I'm counting on you," Whitebeard said to his son and then continued walking towards the execution stand again.

* * *

"We're almost there!" a pirate shouted and Trunks ran right past him as he saw who he was looking for.

Goten punched a marine out of the way and a pirate near him holding up two axes shouted, "We're almost at the execution platform. We've just gotta break through in the confusion!"

"Hey Goten," Trunks called over to his friend and the boy with the strange black hair looked over in his direction and his face lit up. They both sprinted between the legs of the taller fighters or kicked them out of their way as they made their way over to the teen with the straw hat.

"Hey Luffy," Goten said with a smile and Trunks came up on the other side of him. The two boys said his name a few times, but the pirate didn't look at them, his eyes were droopy and he was just staring ahead towards his brother.

Ace was on his knees with his head bent in shame. Darkness covered his eyes and he looked depressed as he sat there. "A-Ace," Luffy said in a raspy whisper as he panted harder than the boys thought he should be.

Krillin was floating up in the sky by himself. Vegeta had flown down to fight one of the commanders who looked menacing and he was left to watch the horrible battle below him. He looked over at the execution stand, thinking for a second about flying over there and saving Ace himself, just to end it all. When he saw the two old men on either side of the boy though, he knew he wouldn't be able to beat them easily and he wouldn't be able to save Ace if he was stuck fighting them.

_I'll do what I can,_ he felt two familiar ki's and followed them to a nearby wall that he flew over to fast. He landed next to them as the blonde boy Helmeppo was freaking out.

"I thought the battle would be over once they raised the walls, but both Straw Hat and Whitebeard have made it over here." The kid with the long blonde ponytail told his pink haired friend before noticing Krillin and freaking out. "Whoa, when'd you come back? Who are you anyway?"

"My name's Krillin, I'm one of the protectors of the Earth." He looked over at the pink haired kid, Coby, and stared at him for a few seconds. There was an aura of intensity coming from the young kid that matched the ones he felt from the Saiyan children from time to time.

"Despite my promise, I haven't changed one bit!" the kid was angry with himself and clenched his fists hard. "Luffy-san," Krillin looked down over the wall where the kid was looking, _he knows Luffy? Wonder what's their history?_ "I... I," the kid kept staring down at him and got to his feet.

"Coby, what are you doing?" Helmeppo shouted at his friend in panic.

Down below, a Vice Admiral named Dalmation for his Devil Fruit was battling the teen in the straw hat, and he was winning. His claws were sharp, and he moved faster than the boy was able to, knocking him backwards.

"Hey!" Goten shouted at the man with the doggy fur on his head. The little boy ran forward and tried punching, but the man moved really fast to his right and swung down with his arm to scratch the kid. The boy flipped up in the air and pressed his right palm down on the top of Dalmation's head before slamming his foot down in the guy's face.

"Yo Luffy," Trunks tried pulling up the young pirate who was staggering and breathing hard. "Pull yourself together man," _this isn't good,_ the lavender haired boy stared around at all the really powerful marines looking towards them. _Vice Admirals, one below those guys that hurt me and Goten when we were Super earlier. These guys are going to be tough._

Just like Trunks thought, the man Goten was fighting got up after the kick in the face and started marching forward. He had blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth and he didn't look happy. "Soru!" he shouted and zipped forward with his claws outstretched.

Another man who had six dark arms protruding from his back charged at them. He swiped his arms that were each holding swords and Trunks desperately had to dodge and lure him away from Luffy's form on the ground. He grabbed one of the blades as it was coming down at him and he snapped it between his fingers before kicking the Vice Admiral's legs out from under him.

Onigumo growled at the child and got back to his feet. He stared at Trunks who was standing over Luffy's body and the kid started to panic as four others started surrounding him. On the right of his opponent, a man with a long black beard walked forward, a Vice-Admiral named Strawberry. Behind him on his right, there was another called Doberman, with X-shaped scars all over his face. The other side of Onigumo had a man in a crystal clean shirt, named appropriately Stainless. And on his back left a smiling man in polka dots and smoking a cigar stepped up, Yamakaji.

"Little boy," Strawberry started as he rose his two swords. The blades were sharp and serrated and his pink hilts looked deadly in his hands. "Move out of the way so we may reach Mugiwara." Luffy was struggling to his feet, and tried pumping his legs on the ground to go into Second Gear, but he was at his limits.

"Straw Hat Luffy," the clean shirt man spoke to him and held up his sword. "We're going to finish you off here."

Helmeppo didn't want to watch as Mugiwara was killed and he ducked his head. Coby stood up farther and looked down in pain and Krillin could see the kid didn't want Luffy to die here. "Luffy-san!" Coby shouted.

He looked on the verge to run down there and fight off the other Marines himself. "Luffy," Trunks whispered and he didn't see a way for the rubber man to get out of this. _Unless,_ the boy gulped and turned around, hoping Luffy would forgive him for this. They were surrounded on all sides by powerful men with swords, so it was the only way here as Luffy was about to collapse. "Sorry," he slapped the teen across the face and Luffy shot between Stainless and Yamakaji, flying through the air until he slammed straight into Whitebeard's open hand.

"Fwew," the kid thought before getting knocked over as Dalmation kicked his friend into him. They were surrounded now by six Vice Admirals and they were all looking rather pissed.

"This isn't looking too good Trunks," Goten said as he stood up and his friend noticed that the black haired boy was now favoring his left leg. It looked like that Dalmation guy stuck his claws into Goten's right and tore down it.

"Jimbei look! Look down there, it's Mugiwara boy!" All the pirates and marines in the vicinity, including Whitebeard, looked up at the top of the wall where a giant head covered in makeup was shouting down at them "Vi'm Ivankov dammit!" The blue fishman was standing on his right, but was barely noticeable with the now giant head with purple hair next to him.

"Up there!" a pirate shouted.

"What's up with the size of his face?!"

"It's Ivankov, from the Revolutionary Army!"

"Luffy-kun," Jimbei called and jumped down from the wall.

"Are you still alive Mugiwara-boy?" Ivankov added and the weight of his head knocked him off the wall. He used hormones to make it much larger than normal, which was already proportionately huge.

Whitebeard threw Luffy over to his men as the boy was squirming. "Take care of his wounds, he's done enough."

"There's no time for that," Luffy yelled. "Ace is... Ace is... Ace is my only brother in the whole world! I'll, I'll definitely save him!" The boy went running towards the stand but collapsed seconds later. Jimbei pleaded with the doctors to save the boy in the straw hat while Whitebeard walking forward and pulled back his bisento.

"Look we're saved," Goten said with a smile as Whitebeard was walking towards them and the Vice Admirals started backing off.

"Only if you move out of the way dummy!" Trunks shouted back down to his friend who hadn't flew off the ground yet. He thought it was common sense to move out of the way of the attack, but apparently Goten didn't think he was going to be hit.

"Eek," the black haired boy saw Whitebeard unleash the attack and he had to shoot up in the air extra fast to avoid it. However, the attack never came. Admiral Akainu shot forward and his foot coated in magma slammed against Whitebeard's staff sword, clashing and knocking back anyone in the vicinity with the force of their hit.

"If we just let you run wild as you please, the island won't be able to take it," Akainu growled at the pirate leader in front of him.

"Ralalalalalah," Whitebeard chuckled at the man in front of him. "Then try to protect it!"

Trunks and Goten landed back over in the area with all the pirates and they looked down at the greatly injured Luffy and felt the same way he did. They were exhausted from all the running around and fighting, but they still wanted to save Ace and would keep going even if he couldn't.

The large fishman who had been running with them for a lot of the time and was even on the ship with them back in the beginning turned around and stood up, "Take care of Luffy-kun for me."

The doctor who was helping Luffy looked up at him, "What are you doing?" the man asked and the little boys looked up at Jimbei too.

The blue man had a determined look on his face as he looked straight past the clash of Whitebeard and Akainu, and stared at the execution platform up in front. "I've chosen this as the place where I die!"

"Don't die!" Goten shouted up at the fishman who stared back at the kid with a surprised look. He hadn't noticed them come over, and he was stunned they were still with Luffy after all this time. The two kids looked pretty beat up, but they were better off than Luffy and had determined looks on their faces.

"Yeah," Trunks agreed, "we're gonna save Ace, and then we'll all leave here alive, okay?" He asked, hoping the fishman would accept so he wouldn't have to worry about his new friend going off and getting killed.

As they were talking, Akainu brought forward a fist covered in magma and Whitebeard punched with a giant earthquake behind it and the two fists met. The entire battlefield stopped moving for a second as everyone turned and watched as the white aura clashed with the red one and dispersed across the area. The two rays of light pushed against each other and shook everything while rocks and debris flew off into the distance and slammed into anyone unwise enough to stand in their way.

"Agh, I want to get back to fighting someone else to save Ace," Goku groaned and frowned as another one of his punches bounced back towards him. His opponent was reflecting every attack he blocked and even as a Super Saiyan, he couldn't get anything through. _This would be more fun if my opponent wasn't so lifeless._

Bartholomew Kuma had no personality and attacked like a robot, since he was mainly a robot. Even his mind had been turned into machine at this point, "The Androids were more fun than you, at least they had personality," Goku joked as he jumped over a beam shot out from the Schichibukai's hand and returned fire with a small ki blast of his own. Like usual, the ball was reflected and Goku had to flip-kick it high into the air where it exploded in a flash of light.

A random marine looked to his left and saw Boa Hancock spinning around and kicking every marine and pirate in sight, turning them all into stone. He looked the other way and watched, or tried to watch, as Goku and Kuma flashed around the area, punching and kicking each other at blinding paces. His other direction had the massive collision of Akainu's fist and Whitebeard's fist that was causing mini-explosions to rupture all over the battlefield.

The man dropped his sword and started running to the right, when he bumped into a man who felt like a solid wall. Vegeta was standing in the middle of a crowd of marines and staring ahead at his next opponent. "You," he pointed and the man he pointed at growled back at him.

Crocodile had been watching these spiky-haired fighters throughout the war. He didn't know why they were here, or what they were doing. He couldn't figure out which side they were even fighting for, but he did find out that they were ridiculously strong. Just earlier he watched the one with the weird spikes in his hair that went every direction take on an admiral, and then dropped him at the feet of the fleet admiral himself.

"I have no interest in fighting you," the sand Logia said to Vegeta, though it hurt his pride to even say it.

"I don't care," Vegeta responded. "I've been watching your fights, and I wonder if my fists can hit you, even if you're sand." He shot forward with lightning speed and punched the sand man in the stomach. As he thought, his fist went straight through and Crocodile took this act of aggression poorly, kicking up and nailing Vegeta in the gut who backflipped off of it and stayed floating in the air.

"Guess you want to die," Crocodile said with a smirk. Blood was already covering the right side of his face, and his left leg felt shitty because of the kicks he traded with Doflamingo earlier, but he was still raring for a fight and wouldn't back down now even though he knew how strong his opponent was. _As long as he doesn't know Haki, or that water can beat me, I'll get him._

Vegeta dodged his right hand as the man swung it and he laughed, "I saw you dry out five marines earlier just by passing that hand through them. Don't think I'll let you do the same to me," he concentrated some energy into his left foot and spun through the air, kicking with his foot towards the sand person.

Crocodile saw the weird blue coating around the man's foot and decided not to allow it to hit him. _However that other guy took out Kizaru, this man can probably do the same thing,_ the former Schichibukai cracked his neck to the side and then rose his hook hand. "I don't need you to let me do anything," his legs turned to sand and he shot forwards at his opponent who jumped back and landed on top of two marines.

The Prince of the Saiyans pushed down on the heads beneath his feet and then sprung up in the air, knocking the men to the ground as he spun over Crocodile's head and released a scatter shot of yellow ki balls down into him.

At about this time, Gohan was just making it back from his short trip around the globe, and he was shocked by the sight when he got there. His father was locked in an intense battle with the man who sent him flying, while Vegeta was fighting a man who kept turning into sand to dodge his attacks. The boys were running forward with a blue fishman and Krillin was sitting over with a couple of young marines.

He watched as Piccolo punched forward at the same time as a man who looked more like a phoenix as he was surrounded in blue and yellow flames and punched forward at the same time. Their fists collided and a huge shockwave rippled off before the two fighters each got knocked back and tumbled across different areas of the Oris plaza. Within a few seconds they were both back on their feet and shot towards each other again though.

"Hmm," the teenage boy thought as he looked around. Thousands of pirates from the coast were just arriving at the plaza now; all the different New World pirate captains were meeting up with the Whitebeard pirates and helping them fight the marines. _Without all those Pacifista blocking the way, they have a way to retreat to now too._ "Looks like it's time," his head lifted to the execution platform and within two seconds he appeared there.

"What?!" Sengoku shouted as the nineteen year old with short black spiky hair stared at him.

Garp also looked shocked and Ace lifted his head from the battle to stare at the guy around his age in front of him. Gohan looked down at Ace and smiled before looking back at the old men. "I figure I won't be able to get him out of here with you both standing here, so come on." He got into a fighting stance and smirked at them, "Who's first?"

The old man with gray hair was split between his family and his duty, and Gohan could see it in his darkened eyes, but the Vice Admiral lifted his head and glared straight at the boy in front of him. "I don't know who you are..." he brought back a fist and Gohan crossed his arms to block it. Garp punched forwards and hit the spot where the teen's arms were crossed. There was so much force in the attack that Gohan was thrown backwards and almost slammed straight into the iron wall on the other side of the plaza but he slowed himself down first and caught himself in midair. "But if you want to get to Ace you'll have to kill me first!"

Garp dropped down from the execution platform so that he was standing in front of the three chairs the admirals were sitting on earlier. "I won't kill you!" Gohan shouted back as he powered up. Hundreds of pirates swarming into the plaza below Gohan felt the ground start to shake and they felt weird themselves as they looked up and saw the mystical aura start to surround the boy. "But I will get past you," he shouted and charged forwards with insane speed to appear in front of Garp with his legs extended and double kicked him into the base of the platform.

On top of the execution stand, Ace was shocked that his grandpa was hit, but Sengoku was absolutely stunned. He had fought with Garp for decades, the better half of a century, and the man was just slammed forward by this child as the kid smiled doing it. Monkey D. Garp was no pushover however, and he flew out of the rubble he was in with a fist pulled back, meeting one of Gohan's in midair and creating a huge white circular shockwave that ripped through the cement below them and tore off to the sides, smashing through buildings on either side of the plaza.

"Look my big brother is back!" Goten shouted and pointed over to the teenager fighting Garp. Gohan was trying to fight only in his base form, and it was really a challenge to take on the old man without his special power up or becoming a Super Saiyan.

Jimbei's mouth dropped and he stared at the little kid in fear. _Who are these people? Why have I never seen or heard of them before?_ "Excuse me, but who are you people?" Jimebi asked and they slowed down. They were in a group of mainly pirates so they didn't need to worry about being attacked at the moment and the two boys looked at him and then each other.

"You have to promise not to tell," Goten said in a childish voice while holding a finger up to his mouth.

Trunks tried to act all cool and pretended like it was no big deal as he ranted, "We're kind of aliens from a distant warrior planet who protect the Earth from evil overlords and monsters who want to kill us all." He had his eyes closed, but opened one of them to see Jimbei's reaction, and it couldn't have been better. The man's mouth was opened wide and his eyes were popping out of his head.

"Well, me and Trunks are only half-alien," Goten corrected as they started running again and the fishman turned to him. The fact that the kid was still talking about it and not telling him that he was joking already made him more than a little nervous, "Our moms are human, but our dads come from the planet Vegeta."

"Which is also my dad's name," Trunks added on quickly, "He's kind of a big deal. The _Prince_ of all Saiyans."

"I'm sorry I asked," Jimbei muttered, his head suddenly hurting and it wasn't caused by any injuries from breaking out of Impel Down or from the start of the war.

* * *

"That brat is crazy," Whitebeard said with a grin as he watched Gohan fight Garp. All his men were going on about how amazing the hero Garp was and how he defeated the Gold Lion Shiki, "It's just a name you fools. Don't get intimidated!"

"Pay attention to the enemy in front of you. Crimson Dog Bite!" Akainu sent a magma dog at Whitebeard, but the old pirate was watching what he was doing. He sliced the dog in half with his bisento and the remains of the attack flew into the city, burning through marines and crashing into buildings. "You keep destroying the city," Akainu growled at him.

"Like I said," Whitebeard retorted, "try to protect it."

Far behind Whitebeard now, Luffy was lying with a doctor and Ivankov at his sides. The large headed man in the skimpy pink outfit looked at the doctor in fear, "How is he?"

"How, you ask? In his condition, my emergency treatment won't be enough! He needs proper medical care!" The doctor reported. Ivankov stared at him and then at Luffy. He knew the kid couldn't fight anymore, but he looked up and saw Ace sitting on his knees on the platform.

"Hurry and bring Mugiwara boy to the ship!" _Now that it's come to this, vwe'll just have to save Ace-boy vourselves!_ Emporio Ivankov was shaken from his thoughts as a hand grabbed him by the ankle.

"Iva-chan," the boy murmured.

"You're still conscious?!" the okama queen exclaimed.

"I have one last favor to ask of you..." Luffy requested as he lay there helpless on the ground.

"One last favor?! Don't say such ominous things!" Ivankov didn't think Luffy was dying, but the boy was seriously making him worry at this point.

* * *

"Ace-san, wait for me! I will save you even if it costs me my life!" Jimbei shouted up to the boy stuck on the platform.

"But we'll make sure it doesn't come to that!" Trunks shouted as he kicked away a man with an ax in his hand charging at the fishman. He landed on one hand and spun, kicking away three others with just the air force from his kicks.

Goten was flying in the air above Jimbei and charged a huge blast of energy in his hands that he threw in front of him to clear a path. "Yeah! Let's go!"

* * *

Whitebeard sliced Admiral Akainu across the chest while shouting, "Move it magma-brat!" As soon as he finished his attack though, his hand shot to his chest and he fell down to one knee. His heart was failing him, old age had its problems. The man started coughing up blood and a lot of it splattered on the floor beneath him. "Damn it to hell."

"Seems even you can't fight old age," Sakazuki said as he landed from the previous attack and started marching forward.

"Old man!" Jozu shouted and spun to face Whitebeard.

"You can't let yourself get distracted," Aokigi said as he held out a hand towards his opponent. A few others watched, including Vegeta who had just finished fighting Crocodile with another win for the day, as Diamond Jozu's body was slowly encased in ice until he was just a statue on the battlefield. His face was frozen in the same caught-off-guard look that he was in before being frozen and his men shouted his name in fear.

"Jozu!" the twelvth division commander Haruta shouted as her friend was defeated.

Akainu started melting a giant fist of magma as he marched towards Whitebeard and most of the people in the square turned and stared as he approached the blood-coughing strongest man in the world. "Now, I guess it's time for me to send you off to the next world!" Magma dripped off of his hand until he punched it straight into Whitebeard's chest and the magma exploded in a huge explosion in his chest.

Marco was distracted and Piccolo landed a deadly kick that sent the phoenix man flying across the plaza behind the platform and into the massive building right in the middle of the word 'Justice' on the wall. He looked down and was stunned by the action Akainu just took and the fist sticking out of the pirate leader.

Krillin saw this and was shocked, but he was focusing on something else. "What good will it do to enter the fight now?" Helmeppo asked Coby as the three of them were running down an alleyway towards the square. _What is this kid thinking? I'm going to protect him because it's the only thing I can do, but if he wants to run out there then so be it._

He looked out at the Son Family fighting out there, _I hope the Government doesn't put bounties on all your heads. It would be so difficult to live if they do._

Helmeppo continued trying to keep Coby out of the fight despite the determined look on his friend's face. "Just take a look Coby! There's no doubt about it, anyone can see that the Navy has already won. Akainu will kill Whitebeard. That green guy will finish off the First Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, Marco. And Third Commander Jozu will be taken out by Aokigi-san!" Coby looked like he didn't want to accept that it was already over.

Krillin looked ahead at the magma man and growled at him. Earlier he'd been scared because he watched the man kill his own comrade for deserting, but now that he thought about it, it made him angry. The blonde guy kept talking, "And even Straw Hat can't do anything after the beating he got. Guess that means this was all he could do against the Navy's full power."

It was obvious that just mentioning the kid in the straw hat hurt the pink haired boy. Coby didn't want to think about what was happening to Luffy right now; he was the first one who told him that his dream to become a marine admiral was feasible. _I knew it, my dream to become an admiral was like a dream inside a dream. I mean, even Luffy-san ran out of strength long before reaching his goal. A puny marine like me who does nothing but run around... it's impossible. It's definitely impossible!_

Krillin could see the determination on Coby's face faltering and stopped the blonde boy from saying anything else. The short man stepped forward so that he was next to the young marine, "Why do you want to go out there and fight?" He asked the kid.

Coby looked down at him and a sense of calm started to wash over him. Krillin's calm expression was soothing him and he stopped freaking out for a moment to think on the man's question. "Because... because if I don't, then I'll never be able to accomplish my dream."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Krillin asked.

* * *

"Vyou want another shot of the Tension Hormones?!" Ivankov shouted in a loud obnoxious voice. "That's too reckless!" Luffy ignored him and tried moving as much as he could. "It's hopeless! Vyou and Vi fought our way out of Impel Down together, didn't vwe?! Vyour body has been fatally poisoned and then brought back from the brink of death. It's way beyong its limits!"

He was beyond the point of responding, so all Luffy could do was moan a little. "Didn't Vi tell you before? The Tension Hormones are nothing but an emergency treatment! If Vi keep deceiving vyour body, vyou really _will_ die after this is all over!" Luffy reached up and grabbed him by the collar with a stretched out rubbery arm as he glared up into Ivankov's eyes.

"As long as I've done all that I can, then I don't mind dying. Please let me fight Iva-chan!" He pulled Ivankov towards himself and looked down at the ground in pain, "If, I don't fight here. If, I can't save Ace. I'll end up wanting to die! Please! Give me the power to fight!" Explosions rang out all around them as the battle continued to fall apart.

"And Vi'm telling vyou! If Vi allow vyou to die, Vi won't be able to show my face to Dragon afterwards! Vyou ignorant fool!" Luffy didn't care about the issues Ivankov was having and just reached forward for his brother. "Fine! Do whatever the hell," Ivankov extended his fingernails, "you want!"

"Hey," a pirate shouted over as Ivankov shoved his entire hand into Straw Hat's side. "What are you doing to Ace's brother?"

Luffy started to stand and that pirate stared at him in awe. Ace was up on the execution platform and saw the sight across the plaza that made his mouth drop and him to physically release a breath. "oooOOOAAAAAHAHHHHHH!" Luffy roared at the top of his lungs and tossed his head back as he screamed.

Krillin's eyes opened wide as he had seen the state that kid was in a minute ago. Coby and Helmeppo were in shock as well and stood at the edge of the battlefield staring at Mugiwara.

All the pirates and marines around Luffy stopped and stared at the pirate who was screaming like a madman. "OOOOAAAAAAHHHH!"

At the sound of the second scream, Coby was out of hiding, running across the battlefield towards his friend, and his enemy. Krillin started running with him and left behind the cowardly blonde boy hiding in the alleyway. "Where are you going? It's too dangerous!" Helmeppo shouted after them.

Explosions blasted on all sides as Coby ran towards his opponent.

Ace stared down at his brother in stunned silence, "Luffy," he whispered.

"AAAHHH! AAACCCCEEEE!" Luffy roared.

**A/N HEY everyone, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry for the place I ended it but it just seems like the right spot. Luffy's once again received the extra Tension Hormones to keep him going. The Whitebeard Pirates are struggling as Marco, Jozu, and Whitebeard all receive devastating injjuries, but what will the remaining z fighters have to say about that? Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows you guys!**

Guest

great chapter  
please update soon

**Thanks.**

Daxen123

This is freaking awesome, and I know that if Goku went ssj2 he would whoop kumas butt, but As you said Goku wants to have a fun fight, I'm still curious to see if goten and trunks are going to fuse, oh well can't wait for the next chapter though

**Thanks! Goku's going to have to come up with a plan soon on how to defeat the annoying Shichibukai. And you're right, the Z fighters are still looking for good fights. Even when they've gotten serious about helping out, they don't want a boring time so are beatin the crap outta people in lower forms and lower powers. Fusion... you'll see :p. Haha next chapter will be out soon!**

JensenDaniels32

INCREDIBLE! :D Man, this is so much fun to read! :D Amazing chapter as always, and I look forward to the next chapter. :)

**I love writing it too! Glad you like it so much and I hope the chapter was alright. There wasn't as much action in it, but it shows where Piccolo stands in the scheme of things and now all the Z fighters are in on the war! Thank you and again everyone who read the story. 'Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Admiral Aokigi finished freezing Diamond Jozu and turned to the pack of pirates on his right. There were dozens of fighters there with a couple of commanders in front, but none that could handle him. "Ice Time," he said and put his hands out in front of him. Ice started stretching out from his fingers and extended across the ground until it hit the pirates and froze over them completely. Some jumped to avoid it, but as they landed the ice started climbing up their bodies.

Curiel, Blamenco, and Rakuyo; the tenth, sixth, and seventh commanders all got their feet stuck in the ice and it started advancing up their bodies. Without someone fighting an admiral, the man was allowed to let loose on their forces and stop all progress.

The other marines were able to shoot and stab the pirates who lost the ability to dodge with their feet stuck in the ice. The ones that were completely frozen shattered from the hits and it wasn't looking good as one portion of the battlefield lost its advance.

"Hey you," a voice called from above Aokigi and the ice man looked up just in time to see two feet coated in blue aura before they slammed into his face. The hits hurt, a lot, and he was sent crashing backwards and tumbling across the ice he made.

Vegeta started walking across the ice and he powered up to a Super Saiyan as he did. The ice around him started to melt and scared pirates scattered after being freed by the strange man with spiky gold hair. "I think I can fight a little serious if I'm up against you. Fighting against Sand man over there got me ready for this, but I'm sure you'll put up more of a fight than he did." Now he knew how to hit these pesky Logia eaters.

_He took out Crocodile?_ Aokigi held out his hands and two large ice blades formed on them. They had ridges and were razor sharp. "Why do you fight for Whitebeard?"

"I don't fight for anyone but myself," the man replied to Kuzan. Vegeta's shirt was ripped off in the last battle and his muscular torso and arms were showing, making him even more intimidating with his glowing gold hair and aura. "You just happen to be the one I'm fighting now."

Vegeta crossed his arms and then punched them to the side as he got into a fighting stance. "Now, come!"

* * *

"Mugiwara-boy, I should warn you. The next time you fall, no matter how persistent you are, Vi won't be able to bring you back!" Emporio Ivankov was kind of scared of the kid in front of him. He'd seen what Dragon was capable of, and his son was proving to have very similar traits to his father.

Luffy was panting hard from all the energy pumping through his veins and he listened to the miracle worker behind him. "The Tension Hormones can only deceive vyour body! Vyour injuries haven't been healed!"

"I..." Luffy started and he calmed his breathing. "I," he looked up at Ace's platform where two new executioners were lining up next to him. "I will not fall again!"

"Another empty boast," Ivankov muttered, even though for some reason he felt it was true this time. Two others noticed Luffy got up as well.

"Hey Goten," Trunks said as he felt their friend's ki spike way behind them.

"Yeah I felt it, I'm going to go back. You staying with Fishy?" Jimbei's face twitched at the nickname the little boy gave him and Trunks started to sweat as he saw the man getting angry.

"Yeah, I'm going to stay with Jimbei," Trunks corrected and kept running while his friend turned around and shot back in a flash of white aura.

Jimbei turned to the boy running on his right, "You know, you and him are fast enough to reach that platform instantly. So why are you running with us?"

"What?" Trunks asked sarcastically. "Should I fly up there and fight that guy in the seagull hat right now?" Jimbei looked up at Fleet Admiral Sengoku standing beside Ace and shook his head. "Yeah, I'd rather my dad or Goten's dad take care of him. His older brother could do it, but he's stuck fighting that other old guy."

* * *

"Little brat," Garp mumbled as he wiped some blood from his lip and started sprinting back towards his enemy. Gohan lifted into the air fast and started flashing all over the place using insane speed that should have been impossible to follow. The old man was almost keeping up with him though and punching towards him only to hit a spot that Gohan was in a nanosecond earlier.

Gohan lifted right above Garp's head and shot down with his feet extended fully. The Vice Admiral jumped backwards, but his face was nicked by Gohan's shoe and the amount of force put into the attack caused him to tumble away and slam into a building that exploded sending rocks and building pieces flying all over the place.

The old man shot out of the rubble like a rocket and threw a fist forward. This time when Gohan met the fist with his own however, the fist was coated in black and pushed back the teenager's hand. Son Gohan felt a few fingers crack and he pushed off of the attack by bringing up a knee to Garp's chest and making the old man spit up blood.

The marine hero opened his eyes after clenching them from the pain and he saw an open palm in front of his face. Gohan released a powerful kiai blast that snapped Garp backwards and plowed the man straight into the ground below them, creating a huge crater than scattered marines and pirates alike. "Now for Ace..." Gohan felt the power beneath him spike again and he dodged to the right.

Just as he moved, a huge chunk of Earth was thrown up at him and the chunk flew right past into the sky where it disappeared. Garp stood up with two huge pieces of cement in his hands, having ripped them out of the damaged floor and was ready to finish off the pirate-helper above his head.

"Kame, hame," Gohan brought back his arms as he lowered himself to the ground. Garp threw the two pieces of pavement across the way at the teen, but Gohan brought his arms forward at the same time. "Haaa!" he yelled and a blue beam shot out of his hands, engulfing and disintegrating the stone debris instantly.

Garp only had a moment to be surprised before the energy wave crashed into him and sent him flying backwards with the ball at the end shoved in his gut. It pushed him back far, slamming through all the buildings of Marineford and straight into the giant fortress in the back. Then the ball exploded, and the fortress shook as the island rumbled.

Vegeta stopped fighting the ice man for a second and they both looked over at where the fortress with the word 'Justice' written down it was shaking. The man noticed something and he felt a lot of really powerful ki's behind that building. He stopped fighting the ice man in front of him and looked at the man thoroughly. "You," he pointed and Aokigi froze, wondering if this was a trap, "do you know who else is coming?"

Kuzan had no idea what he was talking about. "What? Who else do you think is coming?"

"There are about a dozen more powers coming towards us from the other side of that building," Vegeta said nonchalantly.

_That's the direction of Impel Down. Maybe Magellan is coming to get back his prisoners. Or more likely, more prisoners escaped. If I had to guess, I'd say Blackbeard has something to do... wait, how could he know more people are coming? That doesn't make sense._ "Enough games," Kuzan charged forward with his entire body coated in ice.

"It looks like," Vegeta took his attention away from those new powers, "the games have just begun."

At the fortress that Vegeta was pointing to, Marco shook his head in a daze. He was sent flying by the green guy, but the building he was in was shaking from some enormous explosion and it set his bearings straight.

The man grew large blue wings and lifted up in the air before looking around the battlefield. _One, the guy who fought me. Two, man fighting Kuma. Three, man fighting Aokigi. Four, teen fighting Garp... What?!_ Garp was no longer fighting the boy and Marco had no idea the old man was embedded in the building he just flew out of. Gohan lifted his gaze up to the execution platform. _He was talking with the green man earlier, so why are they fighting on different sides?_

Gohan was about to fly up, when a man made of smoke tackled him across the battlefield and punched him in the gut. He wasn't expecting this marine to come out of nowhere, and the punch actually caused him to cough.

Marco was confused but he was panting hard and dealing with several injuries so he opted to regain some strength for the moment. The only thing urging him to charge back down, was the fact that the old man didn't look so good in his fight against Akainu.

Whitebeard had a fist of magma in his chest, but he was far from falling and he kept his head raised towards his enemies.

Luffy on the other hand was full of newfound strength from the Tension Hormones he received. The boy was sprinting forward full speed and throwing out punches and kicks in every direction, slamming the marines aside. One man with a whip tried to wrap it around the pirate's neck, but Goten appeared at that moment and kicked the end of the whip away before punching the large man in the throat.

The marine's friend was jumping in to do a combo when Luffy had his neck ensnared by the whip, but he followed through with his attack anyway only for Luffy to slam one foot up in the air and knock him aside unconscious. "You again?!" Luffy was surprised these little boys were staying with him all over the battlefield. "Goten right?"

The little boy with a bunch of black hair spikes coming out of his head nodded and punched to the left. A force of air shot out of his hand and knocked back three oncoming marines who tumbled away, stunning the rubber man. There were so many powerful enemies, only the strongest were still able to fight.

"We'll show you the Navy spirit."

"You'll have to fight us all."

The men all growled at Luffy and Goten and the kids stopped. Neither moved, knowing the group of marines would pounce on them as soon as they did. "Out of the way!" the looked back and Goten didn't laugh this time as he saw Ivankov spinning around in the air. "Death Wink!" The okama shouted and winked, shooting out a blast of air so powerful that it plowed straight through all the marines lined up and cleared a path for Luffy and Goten. "Vi will back you up."

"Thank you Iva-chan." Luffy thanked and then started running forward into the smoke cast up by the previous attack. Goten ran with him before feeling a familiar ki right in front of him and smiling and waving ahead.

"Hey Krillin!" Goten called out but Luffy saw a different figure standing there.

"Luffy-san," the boy with pink hair muttered as he saw Straw Hat running right for him. Krillin stood at his side keeping his resolve strong, but now that Luffy was running right for him, there wasn't anything that could drag him away. "Back then," Coby thought about the time he met the pirate and the teenager told him that he could join the Navy if he really wanted to.

"If I hadn't met Luffy-san back then, I wouldn't be who I am today." Krillin stared at the kid who was powerful, but nowhere near the strength of the pirate sprinting towards them. The midget sighed, this wasn't a battle to see who would win, this was about the kid's willpower. He jumped to the side as Coby kept talking, "Alright, in order to be a real marine... I have to fight, or I won't progress. This is a battlefield! I must be prepared, to kill him!"

The boy met eyes with Luffy and pulled his arms to the side. Krillin felt the boy's power increase and saw the smoke around him clear as an invisible aura formed, barely strong enough to cast a wind around Coby.

"Gomu Gomu no," Luffy shouted and brought back a fist far behind his head, never ceasing his sprint.

"Soru!" Coby flashed forward and closed the distance in an instant, but Luffy's arm was already flying forwards with a freight train of force behind it.

"Bullet!" Luffy finished shouting as his fist embedded in Coby's face. He pushed in so far that a huge indent formed pushing the marine's nose inwards and cracking his jaw, blackening both of his eyes at the same time.

"Whoa," Goten whispered as he stared back at the marine who bounced on the ground a few times. "You're really strong."

_He really is strong,_ Coby thought at the same time while he was fading into unconsciousness. _It's no good, I have to become much, much stronger._ Krillin smiled as Helmeppo wasn't really as much of a coward as he thought and the blonde teen ran out to help his friend.

"Now," Krillin muttered and looked in the direction that Goten, Luffy, and big-head guy just ran. "What do I do?"

* * *

Goku had been fighting Bartholomew Kuma for over fifteen minutes now, and the man was still fighting him as a powerful opponent. He kind of wanted to go save Ace already, but this guy was stopping him. "I have an idea," the next time he ran to Kuma, he threw a fist like it was going to be a strong one, so as usual, the bear man brought up a hand to reflect it.

The Saiyan planned on this though, and he grabbed the outstretched paw pad with his hand before putting his other hand to his head. Poof, he was gone, and he reappeared hundreds of miles away over the water where he dropped Kuma in and the man splashed. _Haha, he can't swim either!_ Goku thought for a second that maybe that was a cheap way of winning, but then he thought about how his opponent didn't have a personality and it was the same thing as beating up a computer. There was no honor either way, though as he felt the ki disappearing under the waves, he couldn't help but dive under and grab the man.

_He's weakened in the water just like that Admiral. So I don't need to kill him, only finish him off down here. _Goku smiled and flew towards the bear man underwater before dealing several big hits that the man couldn't dodge. He ripped through the man's skin and tore apart some of the metal coating until the yellow glowing eyes started to fade. "Alright," the fighter flew out of the water holding a powered down Kuma. "Now let's get you to Bulma and see if she can't fix you, and maybe get you a personality while she's at it." He laughed and disappeared, reappearing in the center of Capsule Corp. labs where Bulma was currently standing and staring at a television in front of her that was showing only static.

She was used to Goku's instant transmission and didn't even flinched when the man appeared. She wasn't bothered by the fact that he dropped a giant chunk of metal man in front of her. The blue haired woman just started shouting about where Trunks and Vegeta were, shouting that she saw Trunks's face on tv during the War broadcast.

"Uhh, sorry Bulma. Can't talk now. Can you fix up that robot for me and bring back whatever personality he may have lost?" She took one look at him and her thoughts were sent to her arch rival, Dr. Vegapunk. The woman forgot all about her anger and was thrilled by the early birthday present Goku brought her and thanked him before waving him off.

The spiky-haired Saiyan reappeared above the battlefield next to Piccolo who was panting hard and had a few scratches visible on his face. "Wow, looks like you had a good fight." He said to the green man who took a look at him.

Goku was still a Super Saiyan and he had cuts much deeper of his own all over his face. The man was missing the entire top half of his gi revealing his muscular torso and arms, and he was missing his left shoe and the bottom of his left pant leg. He was panting a little bit too, and neither one of them said it, but they were thoroughly enjoying themselves here.

They looked down as a few explosions rang out and Goku grinned as he watched his youngest son tumble through the air with the pirate in the Straw Hat and the purple haired okama guy. "Looks like Goten's still having fun." They looked over to where the explosions came from and saw a half a dozen of the Pacifista marching around.

"Ah! I just took care of that guy," Goku exclaimed and Piccolo gave him a quick runthrough of what the human weapons were. "Oh," the Saiyan said with a sigh of relief, glad he didn't have to fight six more of the real guy. There was a man with a broadaxe in the middle of the weapons and he was shouting out orders.

The beautiful woman named Boa Hancock dropped out of the sky and landed right in front of Luffy and Goten who were lying on the floor.

"Boa Hancock, one of the Schichibukai." One of the Pacifista said out loud. "Cease fire, she is an ally."

Goten looked up at the black haired lady in the dress, "She kind of looks like my mom," the little boy whispered as she held out her arms to protect Luffy.

"Oh right, you guys are allies. Thank you Hancock," Luffy said to her and then ran off with the other two right behind him.

"That's the Empress isn't it?" Ivankov asked in surprise. "How do vyou know her?"

Piccolo was also surprised that the most powerful woman, known to hate all men, saved Luffy. He looked down and his jaw dropped in shock; the woman was blushing hard and saying Luffy's name in a romantic fashion. He literally couldn't believe what he was seeing and stared down at the rubber boy. _He got the Pirate Empress, The Revolutionary army, Crocodile, Jimbei, and the Whitebeard Pirates. Not to mention Trunks and Goten; all of them are fighting to help save his brother. He's truly an admirable foe._

The Namekian knew that the kid had no ulterior motives of destroying the Navy, he was only here to save his brother, so he wouldn't try to stop him. In fact, he rather wanted to help the boy but refrained in order to respect to Marines and what they were trying to protect.

Far to the left of Luffy and his friends, Gohan was struggling to fight a man made entirely of smoke. Unlike his father and Vegeta who picked up on fighting Logias and were able to hit them, the teenager couldn't figure out why his punches, kicks, and energy blasts were all going right through the smoke man, even if he couldn't move fast enough to hit back.

Only Smoker's first hit was able to do any considerable damage, but he was still capable enough to hold the fighter here.

Vegeta was actually struggling against the ice man who wasn't being damaged enough by his Haki attacks. The energy coated attacks Vegeta hit him with weren't as fast as his normal ones since he had to focus to cover his limbs in the aura and Aokigi was able to make portions of his body completely ice, so that even when the spiky haired man hit him, he just broke or let the fist go through him.

"I knew you'd be stronger than the sand guy," Vegeta quirked as he flipped away from two ice tridents flying at him. However, the man he was facing disappeared as his form shattered completely into ice. "Huh?" The Prince felt the presence a second to late and Aokigi's hand came out from the ice below him and grabbed him by the foot, slamming him down hard into the pavement and then throwing him aside.

Marco was stumbling around the battlefield as he tried to get to Whitebeard. "Old man, I'm coming," he muttered and then was thrown to the side as Pacifista blew up the area around him and huge explosions lifted him away. Most of the Government weapons were destroyed by Yamcha, but Sentomaru had his own personal squad of the original PX series by his side.

"Magma-brat," Whitebeard growled, the hole in his chest still smoking as he stared ahead at Akainu. His top two commanders were down and the next strongest was up on the execution platform with tears in his eyes.

"Jimbei!" Trunks shouted as he watched his fishman friend get covered in chains and held down. The little boy was surrounded by three of the Vice Admirals from before. Stainless, Strawberry, and Doberman were all holding up swords and could move just as fast as the kid. "Looks like I've gotta try this again," Trunks powered up and his aura glowed gold along with his hair.

The Vice Admirals were observant and had seen what happened when a strange fighter turned their hair golden. "Soru!" all three of them shouted and rushed the little boy. Trunks held up both arms and lifted on foot, blocking all three of the sword attacks that hit him and didn't break his skin.

"Hiya!" Trunks flared his aura and pushed back the men who backflipped away from him and then used Geppou to stay up in the air. He turned over towards Jimbei and shot out his hands charging a massive golden energy wave. "Double Buster Cannon!" he roared and his attack smashed straight through a line of marines holding chains. Without as much support to hold him down, Jimbei rose his arms and tossed the remaining marines off of him.

"Don't just stand there!" A few of the Z fighters looked up at the execution platform and saw the leader of the marines yelling. "Attack together and take Whitebeard's head!"

A group of marines charged forward, four stabbing him straight in the chest while others just shot him. He stood there, taking all the attacks head on when one more man jumped up and Shirohige's eyes went wide before a bazooka shot him square in the jaw. He shook and smoke surrounded his head as he fell backwards and his foot lifted up in the air.

"Old man!" his men shouted at him and all sprinted towards him.

Whitebeard stomped the foot that lifted off the ground back down and everyone on the battlefield stared at him in shock. "Stay back!" he yelled, still with four marines sticking out of his chest holding their swords. "Do these guys really think..."

Vegeta got up from where he was thrown and he was ready to go back in and attack the ice admiral, but he saw Whitebeard and grimaced at the sight. It looked like the old man was going to kick the bucket before he got the chance to fight him. His eyes went wide though as Whitebeard stood fully straight up and glared at his enemies.

He stomped his other foot back on the ground as he lifted his head covered in smoke and the smoke cleared to show he wasn't as damaged as everyone thought. "...they can kill me so easily?!" He towered over all the marines around him, "I don't need any help. I," the rest of the smoke all cleared at once and the marines holding onto the swords in his chest panicked at the sight. "I, I am Whitebeard!"

The pirate held his weapon above his head and he glared at his enemies with a passionate fury that scared the shit out of them. This time he didn't use his Devil Fruit power as he swung his sword. He dragged the blade across the ground and knocked the men from his chest up as well as every enemy standing in front of him. All from his raw power he knocked dozens of men away and they started spinning around him.

The other marines all looked over from where they were surrounding the pirate and watched as the little tornado of men getting tossed up expanded in radius twice then thrice and blasted them all up into the air. "Ahhh!" men were dragged into the funnel and they were thrown high up into the sky, hundreds of feet above the pirate.

Piccolo and Goku looked around in shock as hundreds of marines flew around them dropping their weapons and screaming as they hovered in the air. The men on the ground were staring up with just as much shock, "He's a monster!" marines started falling all over the plaza and landing on their friends.

The Saiyan and Namekian looked at each other and nodded before disappearing because they moved so fast. Anyone looking up in the sky started to get confused as large piles of marines started building up, two of them to be exact. Piccolo and Goku collected as many falling marines as they could catch until each had about a hundred marines in their arms. They tried to catch mainly the ones falling from really high since the marine officers were strong and the short falls wouldn't kill most of them.

Once they had collected two huge groups of screaming marines, Goku flew up to Piccolo and used Instant Transmission, teleporting all of them to a random wasteland in a country far, far away from Marineford. There they dropped off all the confused marines and the Z fighter grabbed his friend and teleported back to the battle.

Sengoku saw them all disappear in the sky and watched as Goku reappeared, "What did you do?" he shouted, wondering where all his marines went.

"They're okay," Goku called back to the man, "I brought them somewhere else." He looked back down at Whitebeard who was coughing again, that last attack having taken a lot out of him.

Sengoku noticed this too and shouted to his hesitant men, "Don't falter. He's been fatally wounded!" The marines on the ground struggled back to their feet and started charging at the pirate again.

"Everyone follow me," a colonel shouted and started charging forward again.

"Fatally wounded am I?" Whitebeard asked and the focus of most of the battlefield was on him now. Goten was still running with Luffy and Ivankov, but he couldn't resist floating a little higher in the air above them so he could look back and watch the crazy pirate who still felt ridiculously strong in comparison to everyone around him. "Don't make me laugh. Do you really think I'll die so easily?" Whitebeard had blood dripping from his nose and mouth, coming down his face, but he was still smiling wide under his white mustache, despite the huge hole in his stomach.

"Do you really," the Yonko stumbled on his feet and Ace winced seeing his father in such a state. The large man was hurting bad, but he hid it under his mask and looked ahead to meet Sengoku's gaze. "Don't you understand, what it would mean if I died? I know, if that happened..."

Vegeta stopped looking around for Admiral Aokigi and was staring straight at the leader of the pirate army as the man stood in front of the execution platform. The other scattered Z fighters were all watching them from around the battlefield except for Gohan who had to keep dodging the smoke guy who wouldn't give him a second to rest. The others were all able to watch, and feel amazed by Whitebeard's speech.

"...My eyes wouldn't see the bright future ahead of my sons." The Prince of the Saiyans blinked a couple times, wondering if he heard the crazy powerful man correctly. "I can't let myself die, can I? Right Ace?" Marines had the pirate surrounded and all rose their weapons. Why they didn't fire was beyond the Prince, but he knew one thing for sure, he didn't want this pirate to die.

He didn't know what it was about Whitebeard, but he wanted to help the man save his son now. Vegeta felt around the battlefield and felt his own son's Super Saiyan energy fade as he went back to his base form and kept fighting marines. _You've been fighting for that Straw Hat kid from the beginning my son. I guess I'll help you out._

Just as it looked like the army of marines behind Whitebeard was about to attack, the remaining commanders and Jimbei all jumped behind him. Trunks gulped but he flew over Jimbei's head and protected the old man's back as well.

"Do they intend to die together with Whitebeard?!" a marine shouted in panic.

The blue whale shark fishman panted a few times, "You guys will never understand."

Flower vista held his swords at his sides, "We will protect the Old Man's pride!"

Whitebeard turned his head a little to his sons, "You're getting too worked up you fools!"

The leader of the marines was still defiantly standing in front of Ace. The man had his arms crossed and light glinted off his glasses as he yelled down at the pirates. "If you want to see the future, I'll show it to you right now. Whitebeard! Do it." The executioners pulled back their blades and it looked like the end for Portgas D. Ace.

"I won't let you," Vegeta growled and lifted up, only to feel cold and spin around just in time to cross his arms and block Aokigi from freezing him.

"ACE!" hundreds of pirates shouted as the worst was about to happen.

Goten was running at Luffy's side as they charged through marine after marine on their way to the platform. There were thousands still standing in their way, but Ace was getting executed now. "Ace!" Luffy shouted and the young kid gulped. He was about to offer to fly them both there really fast, when a tall man used the Soru move to kick him away from Luffy.

"Hey," the little boy shouted and stood up, but felt a massive power right above him and froze.

"This could be fun," Don Quiote Doflamingo laughed as he attached strings onto Goten and had the little boy fly in the air in the direction of his best friend. Trunks saw Goten flying towards him and waved, but his eyes went wide as his younger friend punched him in the face so hard that he gave him a bloody nose and knocked him across the battlefield.

"Goten! What are you doing?!" Piccolo shouted and flew down, seeing the strings leading back from Goten's body and meeting the gaze of the man with hairy legs and a cape of pink flowers.

With one hand, Doflamingo had Goten attack Trunks, with the other, he swiped at the green man who didn't expect the strings to move that fast, or be that sharp. They sliced through his arm and cut it completely off, making the Namekian roar in pain and anger as he hit the ground and tumbled across the floor through Navy soldiers.

The executioner's blades got higher up and Gohan looked up, charging a blast in his hand just for his legs to get pulled out from under him by the smoke and his attack to slam straight into the floor. The ground exploded and Gohan injured himself with his own attack.

"That won't work!" Whitebeard shouted and charged forward. "Do you really think that would stop..." his vision blanked and blood filled his throat as he fell to his knees. He had to put a hand on the ground to steady himself, but it wasn't just his injuries from the war, he'd been steadily dying for years. He was an old man.

"Behold, Shirohige!" Sengoku shouted and held out his arm for all to see what was about to happen. Goku saw what he needed to do and the Super Saiyan flew forwards, but Sengoku was anticipating something like this. "Do the strike now!" he yelled at the executioners and then jumped up in the air with a fist pulled back.

The Saiyan hadn't seen the fleet admiral move from that spot the entire War, so the man flying straight towards him was more than he was ready for. Sengoku pulled back an arm and the entire thing became coated in gold before he punched forward. Goku felt his insides tremble and he coughed up blood as a shockwave hit him point blank in the chest and knocked him backwards.

Sengoku bounced off the attack and landed on the front of the platform again as the executioners got ready to kill.

Luffy was running full speed towards the platform, but marines were getting in his way every way he turned. They slashed at him, hit him with hammers, pummeled him with their bare fists, and all he could do was take the attacks or smash them away, but he was running out of time.

"Move it!" he yelled and bashed two men's heads together before getting his stomach sliced. He extended a foot and hit that swordsman into his friend before spinning on one hand and kicking another. Then he ran forwards again even with hundreds more marines in his path, constantly pushing him back. "Stop it!" he yelled as he watched the executioners' blades start to come down.

Luffy got a fist to the face and was pushed back but the blades kept falling. Krillin saw what was happening and flew up in the air, not caring about the fleet admiral up there, but the magma admiral jumped up and kicked him away.

The pirate in the straw hat stared up at the platform and saw the skinny and fat executioners bringing their blades down so they almost hit his brother's neck. The pirate was angry, beyond furious, and he screamed at the top of his lungs, "SSSTTTOOOPPP IIITTTT!"

Every single one of the Z fighters felt an insane ki larger than anything they'd felt during the battles so far as it shot out of the rubber kid. "What the..." Vegeta turned from his opponent who also looked stunned and he watched as hundreds of marines and the executioners on the platform lost consciousness and collapsed to the ground.

Goku got back to his feet and rubbed his lip to get the blood away, "Whoa, what was that?" He looked around and saw a bunch of pirates falling over too, "Doesn't look like he has much control over it."

Doflamingo looked over at the kid and started chuckling before looking back at the green man he was fighting, ready to finish him off. This time it was him who dropped his jaw as Piccolo roared and a new left arm shot out of the empty socket and replaced his old one. The Namekian started yelling and lightning flashed all around him as his aura flared and surrounded him.

The pirate with the pink feathers on his back took a step back and was sweating. He looked the other direction and saw the man he offered to come join him staring down Aokigi and walking towards him now. Vegeta looked pissed and the man ripped off what remained of his black muscle shirt, that was seriously hiding his muscles and Kuzan flinched.

"Ahhhh, AHHHH!" Vegeta yelled and his muscles bulked up to even more than his Super Saiyan state. His blonde hair started waving around in the wind and became spikier as his golden glow grew and surrounded him more fully.

Goten stopped fighting Trunks and started apologizing, saying that the weird guy with hairy legs made him do it. His friend was pissed and rubbed the blood from his face and he looked over at Doflamingo who was staring at his father with distaste. "Hey you!" he shouted at the Schichibukai looked over at the children.

"FU," they started and gained the attention of anyone around them, "SION!" They did a weird little dance and everyone was wondering what they hell it was they were doing, "HA!" The boys touched the tips of their fingers and a blinding light erupted.

When the light faded, there weren't two boys standing there anymore, but one child with black and lavender hair. The hair flashed gold and stuck straight up, before the aura got larger and larger and the ground began to shake as the hair extended back behind him and down his back. His blonde hair kept growing until it went all the way back behind his waist.

"You just messed," two voices spoke at the same time that made for one weird voice coming out of the fusion form, Gotenks. "With the wrong kid!" He yelled and soared at Doflamingo faster than the man thought the boys were capable of and they punched him in the face so hard that their right fist made an indent in Doflamingo's face before shooting him across the battlefield into a building. He wasn't unconscious yet, but Piccolo wasn't as forgiving as the children.

Ivankov was running with the screaming Luffy and yelled, "What did vyou just do?!" He saw everyone in the plaza around Luffy collapse, but he still couldn't believe it.

"The Conqueror King's Haki?" Akainu said with a bead of sweat on his head. At that moment he knew he had to kill this man if no one else.

"Your opponent," a voice said from the right of the admiral and the man snapped his head over, stunned by who it was stepping out of the smoke. Krillin glared up at the man in the red suit and he started powering up, his aura flaring around him as he yelled, "Is right here!" He held up both hands and huge yellow bursts of light flew up and hit the admiral who tried to dodge.

The first two attacks missed, but the third slammed into Akainu's chest and exploded, sending magma flying everywhere. The next couple attacks all exploded in the same spot and Akainu's body was ripped apart as pieces of him were scattered in the wind.

Krillin snapped his head up to the execution platform now and he yelled, "I've had enough of this! Kame Hame," he pulled his arms back and a large ball of blue ki formed in his hands, "HAAA!" he threw forwards the beam and it was about to slam into the base of the platform, but Sengoku regained himself after being stunned by Luffy's Conqueror's Haki. The man dropped down and held out his hands, catching the beam as it slammed into him, and then opening his eyes wide as he couldn't hold back the attack.

The midget kept screaming as he pushed into the attack and the kamehameha wave pushed back the fleet admiral until his back was up against the platform.

Whitebeard was at first staring at Luffy because he was so amazed by the kid's newly tapped ability, but now he was looking around and for the first time he actually gave a shit about who these people were. They were taking on the Navy. While his commanders were out of action, these fighters stepped up and were taking on the strongest ones left.

He looked over and saw Vegeta moving too fast for Aokigi to follow. The man with spiky gold hair slammed a dark gold fist straight into Kuzan's face and sent the admiral crashing backwards where he tumbled right past the smoke guy. Smoker saw his teacher tumble past and chased after, creating a large pile of smoke to cushion the blow as Aokigi was about to slam into a building.

Gohan took that moment to calm down and regain himself. He looked around and even though his friends were fighting some of the big shots, there were still thousands more marines than there were pirates, and the remaining ones were taking on the captains of the allied pirate crews.

"Where are the DeCalvan brothers?!" Douma shouted to his left.

A pirate responded to him, "They fell back at the shore, some three-eyed man dropped from the sky and took them out along with a few of the other allied crews." That man couldn't say anymore on the topic as the remaining Pacifista shot beams in his area and blew him away.

"Hang in there," a pirate said to his friend who fell unconscious from Luffy's attack. There was absolute madness on the battlefield now, and Krillin was pushing back the leader of the marines who couldn't do anything for losing his focus would mean allowing the beam to smash through the execution platform.

Right as Krillin thought he had it, someone dove into the end of his beam and the ball at the end of the wave was decked to the right where it slammed into a group of Whitebeard pirates and exploded. _Who could do..._ Krillin stopped his thoughts as an old man with blood coming down his face stood next to Sengoku now.

Gohan stared wide-eyed at the Vice Admiral. He knocked him away earlier with a Kamehameha wave that exploded in the fortress, thinking it had taken him out of commission. Looks like he was wrong.

"Thank you Garp," Sengoku said and brushed some dirt off of his clothes before looking at the small man in front of him. "Anyone who helps pirates is guilty," the man started to glow and a golden aura surrounded him as his chest bulked out and his entire body started to get covered in gold.

"Holy..." Krillin backed up subconsciously as the fleet admiral grew hundreds of times his normal size until he was larger than the execution platform itself. Pirates and Marines alike were screaming in terror at the monstrous form growing over them. Most of them had never seen anything like it before.

"Justice will prevail," the man said. He looked like a giant golden statue of a Buddha and was holding out a palm in front of him with the other fist pulled back.

* * *

"Weak-willed men stay back," Doberman shouted at the marines behind him. He was holding up a sword and staring at Luffy who was charging in his direction. The pirate was determined, he gave him that much at least. "Don't take him for an ordinary rookie! The Conquering King's Haki. He's the son of Dragon the Revolutionary. I suppose we should have known he'd have it."

The Vice Admiral wasn't the only one targeting the pirate in the yellow shirt who was charging at the execution platform.

Ivankov was still stunned although Luffy had no idea what he was talking about as he shouted, "Where did vyou learn to use that power?"

"Huh use what?" Luffy asked obliviously.

"Nevermind," Ivankov kept running with him. _He doesn't realize what he did... It's still a dormant power. Still he managed to bring it out somehow. Vyour blood will make itself known, Dragon._

Vegeta powered down from Super Saiyan 2 and calmed all the way down to his base form. The Prince of the Saiyans was disappointed. After all the big talk from the marines, after they had the pirates and the Z fighters on the ropes, he thought maybe if he let loose he'd be entertained. But, once he transformed again, he didn't even need to go to full power to take down the ice admiral.

Gohan was coating his left fist in an aura that he saw Vegeta use against the admiral. _So that's what I have to do. Makes sense,_ he looked ahead and saw the smoke man rest Kuzan's head down on the ground softly, and then snap his head back in his direction. "I'm not finished with you yet!" Smoker yelled.

"That's what I wanted to say!" Gohan shouted back and sprinted forward, punching the man square in the gut and causing him to hunch over in pain for the first time since starting to fight the kid. He'd been able to dodge the attacks so he had no idea how powerful just one blow from the boy could be and he coughed up some blood before falling to his knees.

Gotenks grinned and held up a 'V' with his fingers after punching the birdy man into the distance and then he saw Luffy on the other side of the square. He disappeared and reappeared right next to the pirate in an instant and started running with him even as Ivankov's eyes popped out of their sockets in shock.

"Hey, I'm Gotenks," the fused boy introduced himself. He had a golden hue around his body and his long golden hair flowed behind him and spiked out along his back. "I've got thirty minutes until I split back into Goten and Trunks, so let's save your brother before then."

Luffy didn't have time to think about what this new kid was talking about since he definitely wasn't Goten or Trunks. Ivankov however, listened to what the kid said and his thoughts were all over the place as he wondered where the boy could have come from.

"Don't let him escape this war alive!" Doberman shouted towards Luffy. "If we let him go, he'll become a terrifying enemy! Take down Straw Hat without fail!"

Gotenks appeared in front of the man with X-shaped scars all over his face. Luffy and Ivankov shot their heads to the right and only saw a streak of gold from where the boy was running a second before. Up ahead they heard the boy say in a mocking tone, "I won't let you do that!" He swung his right foot and it collided with the Vice Admiral's head, throwing him across Oris Plaza into one of the giant walls brought up earlier.

"Revenge Cannon!" The boy yelled and opened his mouth, releasing a huge beam of yellow energy that annihilated the army of soldiers in front of him and sent them flying through the air and tossed to the sides, leaving a large opening for Luffy to run through.

The pirate ran down the giant smoking trench dug by the fused child's attack and he looked up at the kid for the first time. The boy was laughing his head off, sticking out his tongue, and smacking his butt in the direction of some marines he blasted away. "Magnum Finger!" he held up his hands in the shapes of guns and started flicking them back, releasing thin lights from his fingers that landed at the feet of the closest marines and exploded in huge balls of light.

A Pacifista on the right shot a huge beam towards Gotenks and Luffy and Ivankov shouted up at the boy to dodge. The Super Saiyan 3 just held up an open palm and then closed it around the end of the beam, crushing it in his hands. Even in the dangerous battlefield surrounded by danger with his brother's life on the line, Luffy couldn't help but shout, "COOL!" at the actions of the child.

Suddenly the flying boy stopped, feeling a tremendous power and the two running beneath him stopped as well as hundreds of marines went flying over their heads. "Can't let you take all the action brat," Whitebeard said directly at Gotenks and slammed his fist to the other side, causing the air to crack and white lines to go all over it before shattering out and blasting hundreds more marines out of the way.

The dust that lifted off the ground made the young kid cross his arms over his face to protect his eyes and he suddenly felt a strong power directly behind him. "Ah!" the boy spun but didn't see anyone there, however he still watched as a splash of blood flew out of his left bicep as he was cut. "Ouch!" he yelled and a slash appeared on his right bicep.

"I've got to get out of this," the kid said to himself and flew fast up into the air where he left the cloud and came face to face with a man in a purple and black outfit, holding a huge black sword. "Uh oh," he said and crossed his arms as the man with the long mustache swung the weapon and a powerful green line slammed into his arms and pushed him back across the sky.

_That could have cut diamond, what is this child made of?_ Hawk Eye thought to himself as Gotenks' arms were cut, but the gashes weren't very deep. Still, the boy screamed out in pain and blew on the wounds in some feeble attempt to make them feel better.

Whitebeard looked down at the soldiers in front of him. "Gurararara, you cowardly marines. You're really _that _afraid of two kids?" He was talking about Luffy who used the Conqueror's Haki on them all, but also about the kid with the blond spiky hair who was destroying them on the field. "What happened to taking my head?!" He slammed the fist holding his giant sword to the side and cracked the air, blowing a thousand marines away with the attack.

Vegeta started laughing. His son tried to steal the spotlight and Whitebeard took it right back by crushing the marines.

"It's Whitebeard!" a man shouted, remembering who they should really be worried about. "He's earned his reputation as a monster! Take him down, at all costs!"

"Fine by me," Whitebeard looked to be enjoying this and grinned at the men ready to fight him.

A man in a purple kimono behind Whitebeard had Jimbei on Vista on either side. Izo held up his guns, "We will back the old man up!" All the commanders and any of their men still with them held up their weapons and roared in support as Stainless and some other Vice Admirals took charge and attacked them.

"Straw Hat boy, now's vyour chance," Ivankov said and they ran down the path Gotenks created for them.

Luffy and him ran forward and fought off any marines stupid enough to get in their way.

The Prince of the Saiyans was catching his breath from his fight against the admiral, and he floated up in the air while watching Whitebeard. Sure, his comrades and family were flying around fighting battles of their own, but this man was truly interesting to watch. "Yeah! Kick their asses!" He laughed as three men jumped up with swords to hit the pirate, just for him to swing a fist and destroy all three of them.

Some men thought it would be smart to fire cannons at Whitebeard, so he punched the air in front of him and blew all of the cannonballs up. "You've decided to gang up on us eh Marines?" The old man muttered.

Admiral Akainu had reformed in the spot in front of Whitebeard and crossed his arms as he panted hard. He looked around for the midget, just to stare wide-eyed as the short man was punching the outstretched fist of the giant golden Buddha Sengoku. The two fists collided and the shockwave that rippled out wasn't just Sengoku's power, it was the force of both of their attacks.

They were so close to the execution platform that Ace thought it was going to fall over. He was alone up there with unconscious executioners and a knocked out admiral, but the shirtless man about to be executed turned his head and stared as Borsalino started to squirm and then his eyes opened.

"Ehh?" the light man stated as he got to his feet and looked around. "That's not good," he winced and put a hand to his stomach. _No one is guarding the prisoner._ The admiral stayed where he was standing and scratched his chin, "Guess I'll stay here then."

"Old man, with those wounds you won't last long!" Fifteenth commander Fossa warned but their leader didn't care.

"Men!" Whitebeard shouted. "As of this moment, lend Straw Hat Luffy all of your strength!" He roared at the top of his lungs.

At this moment Vegeta felt true respect for the man. Sure, before he admired the man's strength and badass ability to take on the World Government and Navy, but now he truly respected him. Not for the fact that he was doing this all to save a son, and not for the fact that he was still fighting after being impaled, shot, and shoved with a fist full of magma. He felt respect because the man was known as the strongest in the world, yet he was willing to set aside his pride and tell his own men to follow the kid in the straw hat.

"Ace's little brother?" Izo asked. Fossa and the other commanders were just as shocked by this statement.

"Take down Mugiwara now!" Borsalino shouted from atop the platform. The two old men down below looked up.

Garp called up, "Good to see you finally decided to wake up brat." Kizaru looked down and saw Garp was covered in his own blood and injuries. He was surprised at first that Sengoku was already in his Buddha form, but now he understood why their leader needed to go so far.

Vice Admiral Strawberry heard the Admiral's orders and he sprinted insanely fast towards Mugiwara who couldn't hear Ivankov's warning in time. Luckily, a pirate with a red bandanna and monkey on his shoulder was there to jump in the way of Strawberry's swords and blocked them with his own.

"You're one of Whitebeard's allies. The Bohemian Knight, Douma!" The man with the long beard commented as they clashed swords.

"Nice to meet you, Vice Admiral Strawberry!" Douma said with a smirk as his monkey with the gun pointed it at the soldier and he had to block it with the side of his sword.

A man with dog fur on his head was the next one running forwards, but Thunder Blade McGuy jumped in his way and slashed at him to keep his distance from Mugiwara. "I would like to face you in battle, Vice Admiral Dalmation. New World pirates on all sides surrounded Luffy and started sprinting forwards with him, clearing a path towards the platform.

"What's up with these guys?" Luffy was confused why everyone was helping him. Gotenks was stuck fighting the strongest swordsman in the world whose sword was still sharp for a Super Saiyan and the child was scared, but he was trying to catch back up to his friend.

"The Navy is currently focused on the Old Man!" A thin figure running in front of Luffy called back. He wasn't counting the fact that Piccolo chased after Doflamingo and was fighting him, or the bald man who just got punched away by Garp to the distance of the battlefield. The pirate ally in the gold helmet, Ramba, continued, "If you miss this chance, you'll never make it past the Admirals!"

Another allied captain turned to him, "We'll charge through their remaining defenses, come with us!"

"This is serious Mugiwara boy," Ivankov said to the kid next to him who looked up surprised. "The world's mightiest pirate is testing vyou." The large okama in the pink outfit kicked aside a marine and kept running, "Whitebeard has put his faith in vyou! This is amazing! Vi'm asking if vyou have the resolve to live up to his expectations!"

"I don't care about that Whitebeard guy," Luffy said after extending a fist and punching away another soldier who was trying to slash him with his sword. "I've only had one reason to come here," he looked up at the platform where Admiral Kizaru was now standing beside his brother, "from the beginning."

"We have trouble!" Gotenks shouted as he landed next to the two of them. Luffy looked down and saw the child had blood coming down a scratch on the left side of his face and vertically down his chest. The kid was wearing a blue and yellow vest, but his muscles were all cut up down the middle, however shallow the wounds.

Ivankov started to sweat; anyone who could damage this little monster was a dangerous opponent that they didn't need attacking them right now. He looked up and paled a little as he saw the man falling out of the sky towards them with his black blade extended, "Hawk Eye!" he shouted and then the ground in the middle of them exploded.

The Schichibukai had a dark aura around him as he pulled his sword out of the ground where it was buried to the hilt and the cracks all along the ground got wider as he ripped his weapon from it.

Douma and Thunder Blade McGuy were both well known swordsman captains in the New World, the strongest of any sea. They ran forward in between Luffy and the strongest swordsmen. Hawk Eyes stated their names and the men were humbled that the swordsman knew of them, but then he continued, "I have no time to enjoy fighting you." The aura surrounding Dracule Mihawk grew three times as big and the others barely saw him swing his sword it moved so fast.

McGuy didn't have time to raise his sword before his was cut and spun out into a few other pirates who fell to the ground below him. Douma was a little faster and brought up his sword, but the pressure pushing against him was too great and knocked him backwards where his feet skid across the ground and knocked up dust. The Bohemian Knight wouldn't waste time to admire the attack and he slashed five times in the air before spinning and slashing a sixth that sent all the attacks soaring at Takanomi.

Hawk-Eyes vanished from sight of all of them except Gotenks who watched him run around and appear to the others behind the man in the red bandanna. He swept Douma's feet out from under him and as the man was falling, cut across his torso so he wouldn't be getting back up.

"Now," he turned his head to Luffy, "what does fate have in store for you?"

**A/N Another chapter done and I've reached the fifty document limit for Fanfiction . net. That means in the last ninety days I've posted more than fifty chapters to stories and I don't plan on slowing down ;p! I'm right at the start of AP week right now and I'm heading down to Miami for vacation after that, but I'll be back to post another chapter soon. I hope you all liked this latest chapter that was jam-packed with action! It looked like the One Piece characters were starting to kick some ass, and then the Z fighters powered up haha! For everyone looking for the fusion you've finally got it, now let's see how long it will last and if they'll be able to save Ace before their time limit runs out. I'm currently writing Chapter 9, and it has started to change a lot from the original war, but at this moment it's still staying pretty true to canon. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and here are some responses:**

0INAX

this is AWESOME!I can't wait to see the next chapter! Kepp it up,really good :)

**I can't wait to write the next chapter! Thanks for your review and I'm trying not to make you all wait too long!**

JensenDaniels32

STILL UNBELIEVABLY AMAZING! :D True, not as much action last chapter, but this one was full of it! :D

**This was nonstop action from pretty much start to finish haha. What did Vegeta feel hiding behind Marineford? Who knows... anyone who watched the show does so it's not really a secret but how long until they're noticed? Thank you.**

Daxen123

Ha jimbeis reaction was priceless great chapter

**I was thinking about the reaction he made on Fishman island when Luffy was talking about heroes. Man, him and Enel had the best shocked expressions XD!**

bowser3000000 3

How many time before Goten &amp; Trunks decided make the fusion and start kicking marines asses?

**Not much time at all! They destroyed a Vice Admiral in one blow and an entire army of Marine Admirals plowed away by their attack. Now they fight the terrifying Dracule Mihawk. I decided to make Takanomi more powerful than we saw in the original war because by the end of it, he didn't look damaged at all. I mean, the man had just been in the most devastating war and we didn't see him get a scratch the whole time! Plus he defeated Jimbei in one strike which gives him some extra strength, but still, he's up against a blonde haired blue eyed half-alien who wants to help his friend. We'll see how this plays out...**

**Thanks again to you all for reading this story. Leave a review telling me what you think or predictions for changes in the war that are going to come! 'Till next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Vice Admiral Stainless, shouldn't we attack Straw Hat?" one of his men asked but the Vice Admiral with the long black mustache had his head turned the other way.

"Wait! The pirates have left Whitebeard. Target Shirohige! If we defeat him," the men started charging forward, "they'll stop fighting!"

Whitebeard chuckled and Vegeta had the same response as he watched from above, "So you think you can defeat me if the whole lot of you attack me at once?" He bent his knees and a white glow surrounded his blade at the end of his staff. The man swung his weapon in a full circle and the marines on every side of him were blown backwards and into the sky by the attack.

Goku had come up with a plan a while ago and was sticking to it. All the bodies all over the place were really aggravating him and he was using his Instant Transmission like crazy. All the men Whitebeard threw up high in the air a second ago, the fighter zipped around in the sky and caught them, before teleporting to the wasteland where he was dropping off the about-to-die Marines.

When he saw a cluster of pirates about to be killed by a beam or on the brink of death, he teleported them away to a different wasteland on the other side of the world as the first and let the doctors who he already teleported there work on them. Still, despite all this, Goku felt powers being extinguished all around him and he didn't like it at all.

"Kakarott!" Vegeta called over to the only other full blooded Saiyan there, "This is war!" Those three words made Goku stop and he looked over to see Vegeta wasn't even looking at him. The man accepted the fact that people were going to die, and he was enjoying himself anyway.

Goku looked down and saw his sons both fighting with smiles on their faces, though Gotenks's smile looked more strained as he was fighting a ridiculously powerful opponent, whereas Gohan was just learning how to fight against the Logias by beating up Smoker.

Whitebeard was looking around the battlefield as well, his eyes locking on to Luffy far away. _Just try kid. Just now, you managed to prevent Ace's execution in my place. If you too possess the Will of D, then show me what lies beyond this era!_

A huge green slash of energy was headed straight for the group running towards the execution platform and Gotenks knew he could easily dodge it, but Luffy wasn't moving fast enough. He charged to knock his friend out of the way, but it wasn't necessary as a man jumped in front of the attack with crossed arms, his arms made entirely of blades.

"Y-You're..." Luffy shouted at Daz Bones in front of him. Crocodile's number two guy growled. He was under orders to protect Straw Hat if anything got too close, but now that the boss was unconscious, he didn't know what he should be doing anymore.

"Just go," he told Luffy and stared down Hawk Eyes in front of him. The Schichibukai was preparing for the level of the Z fighters, he had no time for insects like Daz. Before Luffy could even take a step, Dracule Mihawk sent another flying attack at his enemy and this time the blade man couldn't dodge or block it and he was slashed across the chest. The man collapsed to the floor and Straw Hat figured it was time to go.

Ivankov jumped and swiped with his nails, but he missed as Mihawk jumped over him and headed straight for Luffy who started to move again. "Straw Hat boy!" Emporio Ivankov shouted and Luffy looked over his shoulder right as the blade was about to hit him.

"Ahhh!" Gotenks shouted and punched his bare fist against the sharp side of the blade. Mihawk was stunned speechless that human flesh could not only survive his black blade, but stop it in mid-flight. The child could feel it digging into his knuckles, so with his free hand he shot a large blast of energy at Mihawk and pushed him back.

"Kamikaze Ghost Attack!" a white ghost form of Gotenks formed and pulled off of his master's body. "Go!" he ordered and the ghost charged at Hawk-Eyes. The pirate sanctioned by the Government slashed at the ghost and his sword slammed into it but didn't cut through. His eyes went wide as the ghost glowed the second it was hit and then exploded in a massive boom that sent Takanomi flying.

Ivankov was looking over his shoulder as he followed Luffy and he was stunned that this child was able to use such creative tactics to fight the best swordsman in the world. "Kamikaze Ghost Attack Times Ten!" An army of ghosts emerged from the kid and he pointed ahead where his enemy was getting up to his feet.

"Can't let those hit me," Mihawk could only dodge as the ghosts flew at him. He swiped his sword and the flying slash hit two of them in midair, causing them to explode over patches of marines and pirates alike. Seven explosions rang out in a line across the plaza before two more ghosts latched onto Dracule Mihawk's legs and the third clamped its hands on either side of his chest and pulled itself in close.

They all glowed and then exploded in a huge fireball that got the attention of most people there. Even Piccolo and Doflamingo took a break from kicking the shit out of each other to look over. Doflamingo was shocked as he saw Hawk Eyes drop to the ground with smoke coming out of his mouth and his eyes were rolled back in his head.

Marco the Phoenix was finally getting out of a rubble pile he was lying in and fully transformed into a phoenix so he could heal himself. His injuries were going away, but his fatigue only increased as he panted and looked ahead at the platform. He saw his friend sitting there still alive, but there was a man blocking their path and he shot up in the air with a righteous fury behind him.

Borsalino had calmed down his breathing just in time to see a blue form flying towards him. He couldn't rely on the old men from the last generation as they were guarding the base of the platform from that short guy who kept flying back with an angry look on his face. But First Division Commander Marco was going to be a difficult opponent.

"Gensei," he called down to the fleet admiral. Garp was locked in hand to hand grappling with the midget and the other old man looked up to see Kizaru holding up a fist that started to glow. "I have to leave my post for a little, mind watching the prisoner again?" He didn't wait for a response and shot off the platform, meeting Marco in midair and kicking, but the Phoenix kicked at the same time and a large blast of air emitted from their attacks.

Krillin looked up at the two fighters who clashed high above him, and it was the worst mistake he could've made. Garp and Sengoku both chose that moment to attack, and he wasn't ready at all.

"Krillin!" Gohan turned away from his opponent as he felt his friend's ki drop significantly.

An injured Monkey D. Garp had a blackened fist against Krillin's back while the giant golden Buddha had an open palm towards the Z fighter's front.

The explosion that happened between the two old men was enormous. There was a huge transparent sphere that kept getting larger, pushing away every pirate and marine on the ground who got in the way of the shockwave.

Krillin opened his mouth and coughed, blood splattering out. His eyes rolled back in his head and he felt his head throbbing. _You've fought Frieza... _Krillin's eyes rolled back to normal however red and his muscles bulged as he glared ahead at the man in front of him. _The Androids, Cell_, he clenched his fists and ignored the blood in his eyes.

Sengoku's mouth dropped as the bald man in his shockwave lifted his arms. The fleet admiral purposely didn't make it as powerful because Garp was caught behind him, but the force was still enough to make his old friend cough up blood with their enemy.

Krillin's orange gi was slowly being ripped apart as the man's ki mixed with the marine's shockwave. His muscles were bulging and he snapped his head up furiously. He had a trail of blood coming down the right corner of his mouth and down each of his nostrils. With one swift motion, he elbowed backwards and hit Garp in the face, indenting the old marine's nose and mouth inwards before shooting the man into the distance where he slammed into the giant wall. He hit the wall with enough force to put a dent in it, and everyone who'd seen how powerful that wall was dropped their jaws in shock.

Whitebeard himself used an earthquake to try and break through the wall and it made about the same sized dent as Garp slamming into it. He'd been watching the strange fighters and knew that the one in front of him was far from the strongest. _Yet he's taking on Sengoku and Garp at the same time, _Whitebeard wouldn't let it show but he was truly amazed.

However, before Krillin could rush forward and follow up against Sengoku, the giant golden Buddha pushed both hands in front of him.

Every Z fighter there felt how insanely powerful the man's ki was getting. His energy charged to such a huge power that Krillin didn't think crossing his arms was going to be enough. The man was still wearing the lower half of his orange gi and he surrounded himself in a white aura for protection.

It wasn't enough.

It felt like the plaza was shaking as bad as it was when Whitebeard used an especially powerful earthquake. Sengoku was trying hard to protect the island he was standing on, but it was impossible not to cause some damage. The stone ground underneath Krillin exploded outwards and rocks flew in every direction.

_This is the power of the man in charge of the Marines,_ Vegeta smirked wide. Every minute he was here he was getting more impressed by the humans on this planet.

"The Gensei's really letting loose!" Vice Admiral Stainless shouted and held his ground with difficulty while the rest of his men were taken by the wind and thrown aside.

A pirate and marine were about to clash swords when the wind hit them and they forgot about their fight. Instead, the two men were lifted up in the air and thrown a hundred feet away.

One man was walking through the wind of the explosion back towards the execution platform. He had injuries all over his body and an obviously broken and crooked nose on his bloodied face. Garp's normally gray hair was now soaked with blood and he continued to march past flying enemies and allies alike.

At one point he saw his pupils: Coby and Helmeppo, thrown by the wind right past him. He barely gave them a second glance as he continued to walk forward.

Sengoku's shockwave made Krillin's entire body vibrate. His head felt like it was going to explode and his skin was on fire. Cuts started forming where his stretched skin couldn't hold on anymore and tore apart.

"Dad!" Gohan shouted.

Goku turned and saw his best friend in the shockwave. He didn't realize how bad it was since he was focused on his opponent, but now that he looked, he knew he had to get him out of there.

The spiky haired Saiyan put two fingers to his head to teleport into the shockwave, but he froze. His arm lowered back down and Gohan was going to shout at his dad again, but then he saw it.

The shockwave was vanishing and the man inside it was lowering to the ground. The floor stopped shaking and everyone stared in awe at the man covered in blood who was holding up a hand. His breath was staggered, but in a raspy voice he managed to sputter, "I don't need your help Goku," at the last word he coughed and a puddle of blood splattered from his mouth.

Doflamingo had long since stopped enjoying the presence of these wildcards. At first he thought they were amusing: their powers were strange and they could stand up to some pretty strong fighters. Now, the Schichibukai was staring wide-eyed at the human who was standing up to the top marine in the world with an unwavering gaze.

_How much of a gap is there between us? _Doflamingo looked over and saw Vegeta floating in the sky and smirking over at the shorter man.

The Prince was pretty surprised by the human's tenacity. When he got to this battlefield he somewhat forgot about the other Z fighters. The humans here had interesting abilities and strange powers, but in raw physical strength, Krillin destroyed them. Not only that, but the short man was a master at martial arts and it was difficult for the Saiyan warrior to decide whether he or the triclops was the stronger human.

Either way, as he looked around he didn't think a single fighter could take the small man now. He looked over and saw that Whitebeard was watching the old men fight the short man. _He's got a flaming hole and several stab wounds in his chest, no way he could beat the human now. But in his prime... that would have been a good fight._

Vegeta resigned himself to the fact that he wouldn't get to fight the old pirate. Whitebeard may have laughed off his wounds, but his ki was steadily declining and the Prince doubted he'd be able to keep fighting like this for long.

He looked back over to Krillin who was surprisingly steady on his feet. People could see the huge glowing Buddha's face was starting to sweat. The fleet admiral of the marines was scared of a small muscular man without a Devil Fruit.

"Shoot him!" A Vice Admiral shouted and a hundred men around him fired their weapons. Krillin was a blur as he moved and when the gunfire finally stopped, the crowd was silent. He just kept staring up at he Gensei and opened up his hands, dropping dozens of crushed bullets to the ground.

"He doesn't have a Devil Fruit?" A high ranking marine shouted. There were kairoseki bullets mixed with the ones shot at the short man, but he caught some of them and they had no effect on him. The Z fighter did feel a weird aura emanating from some of the bullets, but he didn't really care and just took more care to dodge them instead of catching.

"How is that possible?"

"How did he do those things then?!"

The fleet admiral was just as stunned as his men but he just ground his teeth together and cast a glance back up on the execution platform. There wasn't anyone guarding the prisoner anymore, but then his eyes went wide and his giant golden jaw dropped.

Most of the Z fighters had felt the powers approaching, but the fused children weren't focusing on anything other than their fights. Staying as a Super Saiyan 3 took a lot out of Gotenks.

The boys hadn't been training as hard as they were before Majin Buu. It wasn't that they got much weaker; they just hadn't trained their fused form much and they were about the same level as back then. It was the lack of training that made them just as surprised as everyone else in the plaza who were now all noticing the huge form behind Marineford.

"Oops, they saw me," a huge booming voice said. The man behind the huge fortress was even larger than the building. Hell, he was almost half the size as the entire Oris plaza.

"Blackbeard!" The fleet admiral shouted.

Krillin realized he was suddenly being ignored and he dropped the guise that he wasn't really injured. The short man clenched his teeth together and grabbed his left shoulder with his right hand. He staggered backwards and coughed some more blood on the ground while no one was looking.

_Blackbeard, _Krillin remembered seeing that name in the paper recently. _He's the new Schichibukai._

"ZEHAHAHA!" A loud roar of laughter sounded out from the top of a piece of Marineford's fortress. The Z fighters had seen them coming, and were interested in who these new fighters were.

Three of them in particular had enormous power levels, one of whom was the giant. Goku looked back at the dead body of the green giant Oars and then in the direction of the man behind Marineford. The normal giants and Oars combined would still have nothing on this man.

_They're all in black and white. Impel Down escapees? _Piccolo had heard a few of the marines mention that Luffy and the crowd that came with him escaped from Impel Down. Most of them were wearing the same type of prison outfits as the pirates standing up on the fortress.

It sounded like that was the case as the Gensei started shouting at Blackbeard.

Piccolo took this moment while everyone in the entire plaza put their battles on pause to communicate with the others. **"Meet me in the sky above Oars."**

Gohan, Vegeta, Goku, and Krillin all got the message and turned up in the sky. The fighters all powered down for a moment and they were all panting at least a little bit. Gotenks heard him, but he didn't care what Piccolo had to say. Fusing always made the child arrogant and hard to work with, and he was deciding to just stay where he was and watch.

Krillin was the worst off of the five of them as they gathered in the air. He had a lower ki than before and Goku asked if he was alright when they got up there. The midget nodded after a second and then grinned as he rolled his left shoulder to work off some of the pain.

The human hadn't felt this good in a long time. The last time he was in a good fight was ages ago. Every opponent he fought nowadays was either far too powerful for him, or a weakling. These humans were anything but weak and their special powers made it more difficult since he doubted most of them would be a challenge without their Devil Fruits.

"Enjoying yourself Baldy?" Vegeta joked at the badly beaten man. Krillin chuckled and nodded his bloodied head.

Piccolo looked pretty bad too and had a lot of deep cuts from his fight with the man in the pink feathers. Before he powered up more, his opponent went on a serious rampage and he had to regenerate pieces of himself more than once.

Goku was easily the most tired out of the Saiyans. He had to fight that Kuma guy for almost half an hour before he defeated him. Even though he told himself he was fighting a robot, it still felt cheap the way he beat him in the water. Also, his admiral opponent from earlier woke up much sooner than he anticipated.

The good-natured Saiyan didn't regret not hurting the Admiral more, but Kizaru was back on his feet and fighting to stop them from saving Ace again. He felt a little bad about that but there really wasn't anything he could've done differently except chop Borsalino's neck a little harder when he knocked him out.

Admiral Kizaru was surprised when his opponent flew away, Marco was more furious at Blackbeard than he was the marine. But Kizaru had a new focus. While everyone else was staring up at Blackbeard and his crew, the admiral in yellow noticed that Straw Hat Luffy did not stop charging at the platform. He was using the confusion to get closer to his brother, however the people that were guarding him were just as distracted.

"Who is that?" Gotenks said and pointed up at the huge prisoner. "He's so fat!"

Blackbeard and Sengoku stopped arguing for a second and snapped their heads over to the child with long blonde spiky hair. Apparently this was the worst possible thing the kid could have said.

"F-Fat?" Sanjuan Wolf stuttered, his voice a little higher than before and he sounded close to tears. The man looked like a simple-minded idiot, and now he sounded like one too. That didn't last.

A marine Vice Admiral turned towards the child he was planning on fighting a second ago and backed away from him. "You fool," he leapt backwards and landed near his men.

"Calm down!" Blackbeard turned and held up his arms. The giant wasn't listening to his new captain though, his head was shaking and he stopped looking sad and started looking completely livid.

The Z fighters all felt his ki rising with his fury, and then the island began to shake.

"Wolf," the shaking stopped and the man in the prisoner garb had a large sweat drop rolling down the side of his face. His eyes pointed down to the broken off top of the fortress where most of his crew was backing away from him. "Stop." The man who said this was wearing the opposite of the others. He was dressed in a prison guard's uniform and had a long sheath of red and white on his waist.

Sanjuan Wolf regained his calm and happy expression from before, but it didn't look like he was forcing it angrily; he looked afraid.

"Thanks Shiliew, ZEHAHA!" The man with the big furry black beard yelled to the swordsman standing next to him. The prisoner was terrified of the Head Jailer who used to do terrible things to him while he was stuck in Impel Down. "Ace! You're still alive!"

The way Blackbeard shouted it made it sound like he was sure Fire Fist would've been dead already.

Sengoku was still staring at the jailer standing next to Blackbeard. "Shiliew, you..." The fleet admiral shrank back down to a normal human and his officer jacket barely covered his huge chest and muscles. "What happened to Magellan? What happened to Impel Down?"

"Impel Down?" Krillin asked in confusion. "What does the great prison have to do with anything?" He looked around and saw the new arrivals were mostly wearing black and white prison garb. "They escaped from there?"

"Appears so," Piccolo stated. He looked at Shiliew with disgust, "He used to be the Head Jailer, equal in power to the Warden of the prison. They locked him up for slaughtering the prisoners by the hundreds."

Krillin and Gohan dropped their jaws. Vegeta showed no reaction, and Goku looked furious, always a believer in second chances.

"How did you all get here?" The fleet admiral was sincerely flustered as a new threat loomed over their heads. He was holding together the world here. Not only were the Whitebeard Pirates trying to destroy them all, but some people showed up to help and he didn't think they'd be able to stop them. Now Blackbeard was thrown into the mix and things were looking grim.

Sanjuan Wolf leaned his body around the side of the fortress and looked down at the Blackbeard pirates. The men and one woman were standing on a huge chunk of the fortress that came off during one of the huge explosions and they were all staring down at the plaza.

The man the Gensei was addressing pulled the cigar from his mouth. "Doesn't the very fact that we _are _here answer your question, Fleet Admiral Sengoku?" The smug looking jailer quipped. Sengoku growled at the response and glared even harder at them. "If you want to know the details you can go find out for yourself later. At any rate, I've decided to team up with these guys." He lifted his head in a threatening way, "Keep that in mind."

Sengoku was pissed, and the Z fighters were watching the confrontation quietly. They didn't really understand what was going on right now, but most of them were just content with the fact that Ace wasn't in immediate danger.

Kizaru defeated First Commander Marco when Onigumo jumped him and clamped a pair of Kairoseki handcuffs on the Phoenix Man. The Light man was able to shoot a few beams through Marco's chest while he tried to get the cuffs off and he was now lying on the floor coughing up blood.

The admiral was on the execution platform and was one of the only people in the plaza not looking up at Blackbeard and his crew. He was staring down at Straw Hat Luffy and decided to hold his position on top of the platform. If the rubber man made it this far, he'd send him crashing back down, but he couldn't leave the prisoner unattended again.

* * *

Blackbeard started ranting about how he was discarding his Warlord position and how it was all just a scheme to break some new crew members out of Impel Down. While he was doing this, Luffy was running across the battlefield and a bright light shone next to him. He panicked for a second before realizing that it was the child who moved so fast he didn't even see him coming.

"Gotenks," Luffy said as he ran. He turned to the kid and asked while running, "Where did those other kids go?" He was worried about his brother, but he was a good man and had space to worry about the children in the warzone as well.

"That's us," Gotenks stated with a laugh. Luffy stared at the fused child for a few seconds in confusion. "It's called fusion. I want to try it with you later," his eyes sparkled, "then I could be made of rubber!" Luffy looked startled at what the kid was implying and he kept running.

_He's both of them? Fusion?_ Luffy's head was hurting and he decided to just forget about it for now and focus on one thing. Ace. His eyes were pointed straight at his brother.

The pirate and his small friend ran straight through the battlefield as pirates and marines realized they should still be fighting, even if Blackbeard was there. The two of them didn't even notice as three of the remaining Pacifista stopped charging lasers at them since they were distracted by Boa Hancock. The woman was then attacked by the commander of the human weapons, Sentomaru with the large broadaxe.

She was doing everything in her power to help Luffy get away and the guy wasn't happy. "What's the meaning of this?! Aren't you a Warlord, Boa Hancock?" The large man yelled at her, "You've stopped several of the Pacifista! Aren't you with the Government?!"

"Such an unrefined man," the beautiful woman sitting atop her snake muttered. She was looking down on him so far down her nose that her head was pointed towards the sky. "It seems you do not understand anything."

"What?" Sentomaru asked her. She was right, he was totally confused.

"Let me tell you something..." she started and looked even further down on him. "_Love is always a hurricane!"_ Her voice was so confident and assured that the man in front of her just started sweating from pure confusion.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked no one in particular. Hancock did her job though and Luffy got away.

Gotenks was jogging at a slow pace, a very slow pace. He knew that he was still visible to the eyes of most people there and he kind of wanted to run up to the platform. There was one of those admiral guys up there, but he knew he could take him. However, he remembered what happened when his two halves tried to fight the Admirals earlier; their attacks went right through them and he got his asses kicked. _How did my dads beat those guys?_ As he wondered it, he saw a pirate with a club slam it into a marine made of smoke and knocked the captain backwards.

The child felt a strange aura surrounding the club at that second and it went away as soon as it hit the smoke man. "Hmm," he mumbled to himself while he and Luffy kept running. The rubber pirate was getting so close to his brother that he only looked at the kid's glowing hands for a second before snapping back forward.

He didn't know what Gotenks was trying to practice, but he could see the whites of his brother's eyes and he needed to get there now! There was a huge stone wall leading up to the wooden execution platform where not much fighting had taken place so far. It was so close, all he had to do was reach out and grab it.

Pirates started running all around Luffy again as he and Gotenks charged through the plaza. They were getting very close now and the little blonde boy didn't know if he'd be able to hit the Light man above them. He had no time to practice if his new attack would work, but he was cocky and lowered his hand so it stopped glowing. "It'll work," he said to himself.

Farther back in the plaza, the Vice Admirals were still having trouble fighting off the captains of the allied pirate crews. Meanwhile, Whitebeard was constantly sending dozens of marines flying with every swing of his sword. He reached up a hand over the hole Akainu smashed in his chest and groaned, not noticing the marines jumping for his back until it was too late.

"Die Shirohige!" they shouted with swords raised.

"Fishman Karate!" Jimbei shouted and jumped up in the air behind Whitebeard. "Karakusagawara Seiken!" He punched his fist in midair and sent the marines flying.

"Jimbe, what are you doing?" Whitebeard asked in an angered tone. "I told you to help Ace's little brother!"

"I am not one of the Whitebeard Pirates," Jimbei replied whilst looking back at the white haired man. "Thus, I have no obligation to follow your orders."

"Heh. Stubborn fool," Whitebeard was grinning again and looked back forward. They were really going to do it. Ace was so close now and he could see a glimpse of Straw Hat running through the crowd. There was one more thing he had to do now besides save Ace, and his eyes lifted up to the man he called a son for over twenty years who betrayed him.

Luffy realized it at the same time as Gotenks. All the pirates running with them split to the sides at the same time. They all had their weapons pressed up against the marines trying to get to Luffy and there was a thin path leading between them all the way up to the wall that the platform was on top of. They had an opening.

"We're so close!" Gotenks shouted and his aura started to grow. He knew he'd have to fight the Admiral to let Luffy get to his brother.

Sengoku was still looking up at the Blackbeard pirates and listening to the captain rant on about his plan. He was enraged that he had to stand by and listen to this, but if he ignored them or started to attack, there would be way too many enemies attacking at the same time.

Garp was originally heading for the man who elbowed him away, but that man flew away and he focused on the Blackbeard Pirates as well... at least for a few seconds. Something else entirely caught his eye and he was gone in a full sprint to the other side of the plaza.

Piccolo was growling in midair and he looked around at the pirates. They were pushing back the marines, and he had to admit, it was their fault. Kuma was gone, Aokigi was unconscious due to Vegeta, Hawk-Eye was down due to Gotenks, Tien killed Moria, _even if he was trying to help the marines there he still weakened their overall power._ Hancock was fighting for Luffy and kept attacking the marines and pirates together. Piccolo cursed himself for injuring Doflamingo so much with close to his full power.

The blonde haired Shichibukai was sitting on top of one of the giant walls surrounding the bay. He was in no mood to fight any longer, and in no position to with the injuries he had. However, Doflamingo wasn't going to miss the turning point in the world for anything and he just kept watching with a growing smirk on his face.

"The execution platform is right in front of vyou Straw Hat boy!" A loud voice shouted and Gotenks and Luffy knew it belonged to Ivankov. The Okama queen was winking away any marines who got past the wall and keeping them safe from a distance where she fell behind after staring at Blackbeard for too long. "Just keep running straight ahead!"

"Right!" Luffy and Gotenks shouted, determination filling them as they ran the open path towards the platform. The little fused boy was trying to figure out a way to get up to the platform with Luffy, while still being able to avoid the really fast Light man's abilities.

His answer was solved by Ivankov. The purple haired man stopped running behind them and whispered, "Now it's vour turn. Sorry to trouble vyou before vyour wounds have healed old friend, but vyour power is needed here now!"

"A simple matter Iva-san," A man with orange and white hair floated out of the giant mess that was Ivankov's head. He popped out of the hair while holding a glass of red wine in his hand that had miraculously not spilled during the entire war. Inazuma continued, "Do not worry."

He started charging down the rock floor of the plaza and was much faster than the pirate with the straw hat tied around his neck. Gotenks looked back and panicked as a man was charging at them with arms that looked like scissors. He was slicing up the floor and making it wavy like paper, something that really freaked out the young kid.

"Crab-chan!" Luffy shouted and Gotenks breathed a sigh of relief that the creepy man was a friend, not a foe. Inazuma ran right past and kept snipping up the ground and it waved like a snake behind him. Finally, the cross-dresser lifted with his blades underneath the rock and it vibrated across the floor.

The huge section of paper-like ground lifted up in a wave and then flipped up in the air where the front of it landed right on the execution platform in front of Ace. There was now a long straight path leading directly to Luffy's brother from the ground and Inazuma stood next to the base of it with his scissor hands crossed, looking like a total boss.

"What the hell is that?!"

"It's Inazuma from the Revolutionary Army! This was his doing!"

Luffy was smiling wide, "He made a bridge! Alright!"

Kizaru stood at the top of said bridge and looked far down at Mugiwara and his friend.

The marines all saw this about to happen and started to panic. "Straw Hat is heading straight for the execution stand!"

"At this rate he'll reach the platform!"

Vice Admiral Stainless was still standing and not caught up in a battle with an allied pirate captain. He pointed his finger ahead at Luffy while clenching his sword tight in his other hand. "Don't let Straw Hat go!"

"It's no use," a Lieutenant said in panic as he pressed against a pirates sword, trying to get past. "We can't get past these pirates!"

"Use your cannons!" Stainless was worried now as Luffy ran straight for the stone bridge. "Aim for Straw Hat and the mystery kid!" Six cannons blasted and their ammo shot across the sky towards Luffy. The rubber pirate panicked for a split second before opening his eyes wide. Whitebeard's commanders were floating in the sky where the cannonballs were and now all that was left were a few wisps of the pre-emptive explosions.

"Ace's brother!" Fossa yelled. "Keep running forward!" The commander was holding a bloodied sword and he knew they were close.

Stainless was taking complete command of the situation, "All units! Concentrate on one area and push through!" The marines followed his order and plowed through a section of the pirates and charged ahead at Luffy. Fossa, Namur, and Atmos all charged ahead and kept the marines off the pirate as he and his friend ran past to head up to Ace.

"Don't let Mugiwara past!" Four marines made it past everyone and were blocking the pirate's path.

"Gomu Gomu no," Luffy threw a foot so far up in the air that Gotenks couldn't help but gawk and smirk at the scared enemies in front of them. "ONO!" He yelled and brought down his leg like an ax on the four men in uniforms.

"Luffy-kun go!" Inazuma said as Luffy ran past. He spent an extra second staring at the odd kid at Luffy's side but didn't say anything to the unknown boy.

"Ah! It's Kizaru!" Luffy saw the admiral looking down at him with a look a child gives an ant before he squashes it.

"Don't worry," Gotenks said and the golden aura around him grew three times in size. He was panting hard from using this form for so long, but he wrapped his hands in an intense amount of aura and shot forwards at lightning speeds. Borsalino was just starting to zap himself down the bridge to catch the two running up at him before they had time to prepare. He stopped as a blur of a figure flew towards him and he tried to faze right through the child. "THAT'S NOT GONNA WORK!" Gotenks crashed straight into admiral Kizaru and both of his fists embedded themselves in the man's chest. His attacks stopped Borsalino from dematerializing and sent the man in yellow soaring backwards into a building.

"Here I come Ace!" Luffy shouted and the man who ate the fire Logia was staring in utter shock that his brother was almost to him.

The child who hit the admiral away landed on the bridge and held up two fingers in a 'V' before shouting, "I got h-" Gotenks was cut off as the bridge in front of Luffy exploded where the kid was standing. The child found himself getting smashed through the stone bridge and straight into the ground beneath it where he rubbed his aching head. Whoever punched him on top of the head was incredibly strong and in a daze he looked up and hoped Luffy could get past him.

A dust cloud lifted up where Gotenks was smashed through the floor and no one could see what happened. No other marines could chase Luffy up the bridge since Ivankov was standing at the bottom protecting it, but that didn't stop them from trying.

"Stop Straw Hat!"

"Go Straw Hat!"

The conflicting voices were all drowned out as Luffy's eyes widened into huge orbs. He didn't slow down his sprint up the bridge, but he yelled at the top of his lungs. "Granddad! Please move!"

"It's Garp the hero!" a pirate shouted in fear, it didn't look like Luffy was going to make it.

The Z fighters all stared ahead, most of them in stunned silence. "He's their grandpa, right?" Krillin muttered.

Vegeta didn't move a muscle and Piccolo was staring at the three of them. Two brothers, both chose the lives of pirates. Their grandpa in the middle, a decorated marine who has to kill both of his grandsons. "This is wrong," he stated, unable to hold in what he felt about this.

Goku couldn't understand why the man was having a problem at all. "They're his grandkids, what is he doing?"

"There's no way I'll step aside!" Garp shouted down at his rubber grandson. His eyes were wide and his pupils small. His voice was full of resolve and he had a firm stance on the bridge. His nose was crooked and there was dry and wet blood covering his face and much of his white torn jacket. "I am a Vice Admiral from Navy HQ! I was fighting pirates long before you were born!" Luffy never stopped running once while his grandpa shouted at him.

The bridge under Garp's feet was cracking fast. He smashed the younger child through it with as much power as he could muster in a fist to the top of the head. His right fist was completely black when he hit the child, but he wouldn't need nearly that level of strength to defeat Luffy.

"Gramps!" Ace shouted. Luffy was so close, and everyone else was out of the way.

"Zehahaha!" Blackbeard laughed and Sengoku turned away from the new arrivals to see Luffy running up the platform towards Garp. He had been worried before about his friend making the wrong choice, but his resolve seemed to have hardened. The Blackbeard Pirates were waiting by to see what would happen with Fire Fist for the moment. Sengoku noticed this and started making a sprint back for the execution stand.

"If you want to get past me," Garp shouted and Goku was staring at the man in confusion. "Then it'll be over my dead body! Straw Hat Luffy!"

"Why would he do that?" Goku growled but his voice had no malice in it. It was obvious the grandpa did care for them, _So why is he trying to stop them!?_

Luffy looked utterly stunned that his Grandpa called him by the name on his wanted poster. It was a blow to their family bond, one that could never be healed after that moment. "That is," Garp roared, "THE PATH YOU CHOSE!"

His grandson's eyes bugged out. He couldn't believe what Garp, the harsh grandpa who raised him, who made him strong, was doing. Luffy knew his grandpa loved him, he knew it from the bottom of his heart, but the man wouldn't let him through and made him chose between killing him or saving his brother. He clenched his eyes tight for a second before opening them and they were redder than before, but his fists clenched at the same time and he opened his mouth wide, "MOVE!"

**A/N Yeah that was a quick update! I just finished writing this story and it came out to TEN chapters. I'll try to post as often as I have time to spend editing them and I've already started up on my next story. Remember how Doflamingo invited Vegeta to Dressrosa... yeah that's happening! Though since I'm still in the middle of watching the arc it probably won't go as fast as this one. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and leave a review below telling me what you think and predictions you have for the rest of this. Here is the start of where it strays from cannon. At this point I had to start watching two different episodes five apart from each other. Blackbeard arrived at the same time as last time, but it's taking longer for them to free Ace from the execution stand. All the Z fighters entering the battle finally has its impact since Sengoku and Garp had to enter the battle sooner and the Admirals and Schichibukai were/are going all out. **

JensenDaniels32

NICE! Gotenks, and more serious Z-Fighters! :D this story is amazing, so action-packed and fun to read! I am so looking forward to seeing the next chapter! Z-FIGHTERS KICK ASS AND TAKE NAMES! :D

**Thanks! Krillin and Gotenks kicked some ass this chapter. Sengoku, Garp, Hawk-Eyes, and Kizaru couldn't handle the Z fighters though Krillin got a lot more damaged than SSJ3 Gotenks did. Also, now that Blackbeard's already here, who else is going to show up early... ;).**

Daxen123

I wonder what's going to be different now that we have made it this far, but yeah now that everyone has been taking things more seriously they started wrecking, but now it's time for the final parts to commence

**Here comes Blackbeard entering the fray and Luffy's almost reached his brother! Some of the Z fighters are worse off than others (Yamcha passed out back in the bay still ;P) but the rest are seriously kicking ass! Again thanks you guys for reviewing and I know I don't leave a lot of time between my fast updates to review but I'm glad I still get this feedback between chapters. 'Till next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Everyone on the battlefield were caught up in their own battles. They all knew Luffy was running up to the platform, but every marine was stopped by a pirate and the urgency increased a hundred fold.

Sengoku was charging at the wooden platform, trying to get there in case Garp failed to stop his grandson from getting to his other, adopted, grandson. The man cast a quick glance up to the broken off piece of the fortress that Blackbeard and his crew were standing on.

His gaze was primarily focused on Shieliew. Yes, Blackbeard defeated Portgas D. Ace and should be insanely powerful, but he was more worried about the old Head Jailer turned pirate. Magellan held back Crocodile, Ivankov, Luffy, and Jimbei and almost stopped them all. The poison Warden also took out Blackbeard's whole crew though somehow they received the antidote, _Probably Shiliew's doing._

The Gensei had received a few reports from Impel Down before the war started, but once it went dark he had no idea what was going on anymore. Shiliew was known to be as strong as Magellan; an impressive feat that would have made capturing him very difficult. However, when apprehended for killing the prisoners, Shiliew didn't put up a fight and the Vice Admirals standing by to help capture him were told to stand down. Now it looked like the man was no longer content with staying in his cell, and the fleet admiral had to think fast of a way to handle him. The man turned his head back around though and focused on the task at hand. _This has gone on long enough. When I get there it needs to be done, I will have to execute Fire Fist myself._

Vegeta was one of the only people also not focused on their own battle or the kid with the Straw Hat. He was gazing up at Blackbeard's crew and could feel a twinge of respect for the black haired man who came up with such an impressive plan. However, when Whitebeard started shouting up at him, he frowned at them just like the other Z fighters.

"You are the one man I will never call my son," Whitebeard growled. All the other pirates were looking up at Marshall D. Teach with utter contempt. He joked about something to his 'father' and then said that he needed to kill Thatch, his own friend, because the man had the Devil Fruit he wanted.

"You broke the one sacred rule on my ship, and killed another member of the crew. So that fourth division commander Thatch can rest in peace, I will take this fools life and settle the score!" Whitebeard's eyes were darkened and Blackbeard stopped ranting for a second and looked down. All the Z fighters felt it too. Whitebeard's declining power stopped, all at once it shot back up to as strong as it was when the man got there, and then even stronger. "TEACH!" Whitebeard roared and his left bicep bulged as he lifted it behind him.

The Yonko swung his fist forward and hundreds of scared marines in front of him were lifted in the air by a massive shockwave. The blast was headed straight for the piece of stone wall holding up the new arrivals.

Most of the pirates dodged fast, but the earthquake wasn't aimed for any of them, it was headed straight for Blackbeard. Lafitte, the man who hypnotized the marine guards into opening the Gates of Justice for them, yelled at the fat man, "Watch out Captain!"

Blackbeard couldn't move fast enough and the blast exploded on him and kept going as it smashed completely through the rock he was standing on. Some of the smarter marines couldn't have been happier about this development. At first they thought they now had to fight enemies on both sides, but in reality their enemies were starting to ignore them now and focusing on each other.

The fortress behind where Blackbeard was hit got another huge crack up the side of it and straight through the seagull symbol for the Marines. Dust rose up all over the front of it and slowly silhouettes were seen walking through the cloud.

Whitebeard was ready to attack again when he saw the traitor of his crew, but he felt something else and had to spin his sword fast, slamming it into the burning fist of Akainu. "Stop destroying the island!" Akainu yelled at him. This time Whitebeard didn't retort that he should try to protect it, the Yonko was too focused on Blackbeard to care.

"Stay away from the old man!" Marco the Phoenix finally got off the Sea Stone handcuffs and was glowing blue flames as he rushed to his captain's side. Fifth Commander Vista had defeated Onigumo in a duel and got the keys to the cuffs for their first commander.

The blonde man's purple shirt was completely gone now and he had huge scars down his body from his fights with Vegeta, Piccolo, Aokigi, and especially Kizaru. The Light Admiral shot beams through his chest when he wasn't able to regenerate, and the damage was still with him as he flew forwards and kicked Akainu out of the way.

Whitebeard took this chance to start marching forwards again, ignoring the scared shouts from Marines who tried charging him. A few other pirates jumped in the way of the soldiers so that their captain could focus on the betrayer.

Blackbeard's crew looked better than he did. They were all standing behind him with minimal to zero injuries, while the captain himself had to lift a huge chunk of stone and throw it off of himself. "You aren't holding back," the man in the black coat and pirate hat chuckled with sweat coming down his face. He had a smile the entire time, but he looked a little unnerved, "Well that's to be expected."

"Let's settle this Teach," Whitebeard looked pissed, but Blackbeard started to look cocky and he held his arms out to the side.

"Fine by me," the man said. Suddenly black air started seeping from his arms and feet, creating a small circle beneath him. Then his entire cloak and his head started getting covered in the stuff and the marines all started panicking behind him. With one slam of his hand, the ground was covered in the black ooze that flooded the area like smoke that stayed close to the ground.

"What is that stuff?" Krillin asked as he watched huge rocks and bodies start sinking into the huge pit of black on the ground. Whatever it was was giving off a real nasty vibe that made his skin crawl.

"I don't know," Vegeta responded, and then he saw something that made his eyes narrow and he crossed his arms while sighing. _This is war, he knew what the risks were,_ the Saiyan warrior was staring down at the man with blue flaming wings that were rapidly getting smaller. Admiral Akainu saw that Blackbeard and Whitebeard were going to go at it, and he decided to let the biggest enemies finish each other off. His attention was now switched to the man that kicked him away.

Marco was essentially the first mate of the Whitebeard Pirats. Even if they didn't distinguish themselves in that way, he was clearly the number two guy in their crew. Akainu regained his composure from their most recent clash and he could see his enemy's flames getting smaller too. Kizaru's attacks were doing the most damage to him since they occurred when he couldn't regenerate, and the blood was visible on Marco's chest where the beams had shot through.

Vegeta sighed, resigning himself to watch how their man to man battle would end, though he suspected the outcome was not what he was hoping for.

* * *

While Whitebeard was attacking the man who just appeared on the battlefield, Luffy closed in on his grandpa. The teenager was running full speed towards his brother and couldn't stop for anyone.

Gotenks rubbed off the dirt on him and looked up at their friend and his grandpa. The hole in the bridge that they fell through was cracking more and getting larger, threatening to collapse under Garp's weight. The two little boys that were now sharing one body growled. "You can't do that to me!" Gotenks yelled up and lifted out of the rubble. "Aaaaahhhh-"

The child was cut short as a fist hit him in the side of the face so hard that it knocked him back to the ground. Gotenks was panting hard and he pulled his head out of the ground. "Hey what are you-" he froze as he saw the man he was talking to. It was the leader of the Marines and he looked furious.

Sengoku wasn't going to let this child attack Garp and allow Mugiwara to reach Ace. He held out an arm and the entire thing turned gold as he dropped down to the ground. "Haa!" he yelled and slammed it in the Earth, but Gotenks easily flipped backwards with impressive speed and smirked at him.

"Krillin was giving you a hard time, and I'm a lot stronger than him," Gotenks smirked and his cocky attitude made a vein bulge on the Gensei's forehead. Suddenly the child stopped taunting as his hair shrank back from long behind him to on top of his head. It kept the same gold color, for a few seconds before it turned black with a lavender center. "Uhhh," Gotenks had a bead of sweat dripping from the side of his head, "I'm still stronger than you." _Crap, I ran out of time for Super Saiyan 3, and it drained too much of my strength for me to even stay a Super Saiyan. I fooled around too much,_ he realized with a panicked expression before having to drop out of the air fast to dodge the large Marine with the long black beard.

"You will not escape," Sengoku roared at the child and brought back an arm that turned golden with a black fist at the end. He was going hard the entire time, there was no other way to stand a chance against these fighters.

Boa Hancock appeared near the bottom of the bridge and used her Slave Arrow to turn all the Marines around her into stone. "What are you doing Boa Hancock? Whose side are you on anyway?"

"Luffy's first and foremost." She said in a dreamy voice as she looked down on the men.

"What?"

"Besides, what if one of those stray bullets had hit Vice Admiral Garp?" she yelled at the two marines confronting her. "Don't you know who that man is?"

"Ehh?" they asked.

"He is my grandfather," she blushed like a schoolgirl and looked down, "at least once I marry Luffy he will be."

The two soldiers blanked on anything to say, but the beautiful woman's facial expression made them both blush and get weak at the knees. She saw their reaction and turned them both into stone too before looking up. "Luffy-san, save your brother."

"Hurry Mugiwara boy! If vyou don't act fast, the bridge will fall!" Emporio Ivankov shouted up to him. He, Inazuma, and the other remaining Newkama were protecting the base of the bridge, but they could see it was about to collapse.

"Straw Hat!" the pirates yelled.

"Luffy-kun!" Jimbei called out.

The boy kept running up the bridge and made eye contact with his grandpa. The old gray haired man was visibly shaking in anger. "Luffy, Straw Hat Luffy!" Explosions rang out all around them and the two stared at each other without paying attention to them. "I've told you already! If you want to get past me, then it'll be over my dead body!"

Luffy clenched his eyes shut and tried to find the willpower to fight his grandpa. He was the man who left him out in the jungle to fight the Boxing Monkeys. He'd trained him as a young boy and made him strong, even when he yelled that he wasn't going to be a marine and was going to be a pirate. The man yelled at his dream over and over when he said he would be the Pirate King and beat him over it.

Luffy couldn't find the strength to defeat his grandpa. He knew how strong the man was but he couldn't turn away from Ace either. He needed to save his brother, but how could he fight the man who carried him out of the woods when he passed out during his training. He knew him longer than anyone, and loved him like he loved his brother. "I can't do it Grandpa. Please move!"

Gohan and Goku looked away from the battles of Whitebeard and Blackbeard, and Akainu and Marco. They stared up at the execution platform where Monkey D. Garp's ki was wavering. The man looked pretty injured from fighting both Gohan and Krillin, but that wasn't why he was wavering. "If you don't kill me, Ace will die!" He looked furious and his entire body was shaking in rage.

"I don't get it," Goku said in a sad confusion, "why is their family fighting?"

"Hey dad," Gohan said in a low tone, also a little sad. "What would you do if I said you could either protect the Earth from destruction, or save me and Goten from it?" Goku looked shocked by the sudden question and the others tilted their heads a little to listen, even Vegeta who was watching Marco's losing battle to Akainu. The Saiyan opened his mouth but Gohan was faster, "No dragonballs," he added on and Goku closed his mouth.

"Never!" Luffy shouted at his grandpa and they were getting insanely close as the bridge continued to break.

"It will happen, no matter how much you hate it!" Garp yelled at his grandson.

"That's the decision he has to make right now," Gohan said from back in the sky. It's his duty to protect the citizens and serve the Navy, and fight pirates. Those things might not all coincide, but he can't give up on those values just for his grandchildren. He believes the world is a worse place with pirates in it, and he can't make exceptions just because they're family."

"I'm not holding back!" Garp roared, his voice carrying over the entire battlefield. Gotenks and Sengoku both looked up and stared at the old man as he and Luffy were about to clash. Marines and pirates looked up and saw the man screaming at his grandson, "Luffy I now regard you," he pulled back his fist, "my enemy!"

His voice echoed over the battlefield and everyone watched to see what would happen. Straw Hat Luffy clenched his eyes shut and set himself straight. His grandpa wasn't holding back, there was only one thing he could do. The pirate pumped his legs and steam came out of his body as it turned red. He threw a fist backwards and his arm extended out with incredible speed.

Garp punched forward and his fist looked huge as it got towards his grandson. The boy looked up as Garp's fist was moving and their eyes met. Garp's hardened gaze shifted and he thought about the five year old eating lunch in the jungle with a wide smile on his face. The marine looked at his grandkid who looked so determined to save Ace and could see his other grandson's face as a young boy. He could hear the chained up pirate screaming at him to stop from behind and he didn't want Ace to die. The times he spent with the two of them together were the happiest times he could remember and his heart was clenching up as his fist started to unclench.

Everything happened so fast that most people couldn't see the sudden hesitation in Garp's face before Luffy's fist slammed into it and knocked him off the bridge. The Vice Admirals down below shouted in panic at their senior who was falling down with a trail of blood behind him.

_I did it?!_ Luffy was stunned but the bridge below him was shaking apart.

"Garp," Sengoku growled but he didn't have any time to scold his old friend, he had to stop Mugiwara. "You decided to play the parent after all." He bent one leg to fly up in the air and then his vision shifted. He didn't realize he was hit until he was flying through the air, coughing up blood. Gotenks was in the spot the Fleet Admiral just was and the child was surprised he caught the Gensei off guard. He punched the man five times in the chest and twice in the face before Sengoku's legs lifted off the ground and he was thrown into the distance.

The child flew up in the air and past the descending Garp whose eyes slowly closed. For some reason, he could feel that Garp's ki didn't decline very much with the punch Luffy gave him, and he didn't know why the man looked like he took so much damage. He had no idea that the Vice Admiral pretended to be defeated so that his grandson could make it past.

"Zehaha! Looks like Mugiwara is going to make it," Blackbeard said and looked up. He personally had nothing against his former commander, except for the wounds he got while capturing him. Whether or not the marines killed him wasn't his concern anymore, Ace had already served his purpose.

"I will not let them escape from here," Akainu turned and took a step that direction but Marco wasn't finished yet. The Phoenix Marco lifted off the ground and his face turned into the full face of a mystical bird as he charged forward and slammed two flaming talons infused with Haki into his enemy. "First Division Commander Marco," Akainu growled and got off the floor, shaking off his wound, "looks like you want to die first."

Luffy was jumping from broken piece of the bridge to broken piece as he climbed higher and higher to get to the platform. He could see Ace's shocked eyes and he smiled at him as he took another step. This piece of platform was weaker than the others though and still being in Second Gear, Luffy's foot broke through it and he fell out of the sky.

"Mugiwara!" a thousand pirates and revolutionaries shouted at the same time. The marines felt this was the moment they could get him and a Vice Admiral saw his chance. The man had on a mask covered in little holes with two horns at the top. He was a smaller giant than the others, but still bigger than the men around him.

"Bastille-san!" his men shouted as the man jumped up with his giant sword and twisted it around his head.

Luffy could see the Vice Admiral flying at him, but he couldn't dodge in midair and he knew that sword was going to slash straight through him. Ace stared in shock as his brother, who had made it so far, was about to be cut in half. "Luffy!" He shouted and then his voice got caught in his throat as Bastille's momentum increased incredibly. Actually it increased so much that he lifted higher and higher up in the air until he flew right over Luffy, then Ace, and then all of Marineford as he flew into the distance.

Gotenks giggled and lowered the hand he used to send a kiai wave under the Vice Admiral before flying up in the air and grabbing Luffy by his arm. The rubber pirate just wore out of his Second Gear and looked up as he started getting carried before smiling wide. "Gotenks!" he shouted and the little kid smiled back at him before landing the two of them on the execution platform right in front of Ace.

The shirtless man in the sea stone handcuffs stared forward in shocked silence. "Finally, finally," Luffy was panting hard but he lifted his head and made eye contact with his brother again. His mouth was wide in a smile and his eyes were huge, "I finally made it!"

"Luffy!" Ace looked mad for a second before he closed his eyes and smiled, "You're one hell of a guy."

"Ace! Hehe," Luffy smiled harder and closed his eyes.

"Thanks," the man said with a bow of his head to the child standing next to Luffy.

"No problem," the boy responded back and then pointed at himself. "I'm the great Gotenks. I'll get you out of those cuffs and fly us all right out of..." he stopped as a bright white light surrounded him. The two brothers stared at him in surprise and backed up but the light went away as soon as it appeared. Ace's eyes grew huge and Luffy was almost as shocked.

"Wait, you really did become one person!?" the rubber pirate yelled. Ace was shocked that these were the same two children that came flying over the wall with his brother.

Goten and Trunks were wobbling on their feet. Going Super Saiyan Three took a lot out of Gotenks, but after unfusing, they were even more tired. "Crap, we have to wait another hour before we can turn into Gotenks again," the older of the two boys said. They turned and started talking to each other while Luffy and Ace stopped staring and turned to each other.

Luffy remembered something, "Oh, hold on a second!" He reached into the left pocket of his shorts. Earlier when he was serparated from the boys, he ran into Hancock and she gave him the key to his brother's handcuffs. He had no idea how she got it, but he was grateful to her for it. "Here's the key," he held it out and walked behind Ace to get to work.

All of a sudden, a thin yellow beam of light shot towards them and Goten and Trunks looked up a second too late to deflect it. The beam sliced straight through the key in Luffy's hand and they all looked behind the platform. "Nice, try," Kizaru said between gasps. His body was leaning back in a hold in a wall and his arm was barely lifted up off of his injured body. He took a huge punch from SSJ3 Gotenks a minute ago, and even though the child barely knew anything about Haki, he used just enough to touch Kizaru and that was all he needed.

Borsalino was struggling to stay away and after destroying the key, he dropped back, no longer able to keep himself awake through sheer willpower. Goku's fight with him earlier had him tired already, and unlike Luffy, he wasn't going to inject himself with the equivalent of adrenaline to keep going.

Goten and Trunks felt the last bit of his strength leave him and this time they could feel that he wasn't getting back up. Unfortunately he wasn't the only injured Admiral they had to look out for.

"Ugh," Aokigi had a hand rubbing the left side of his forehead and another hand on his right side. If Logia eaters weren't so durable, he would probably be dead right now from the beating Vegeta dealt him. The Prince was staring out of the sky now with an impressed look that the man was ready to get back in the action. He fought him for a good fight, and Kuzan delivered. But now that he knew he'd win, there was no need to go down and beat him up again.

"Straw Hat is about to free Fire Fist!" A marine shouted. This got all the remaining soldiers in a frenzy and they stopped caring how risky they were being.

A pirate slashed forward and cut down a Marine's chest causing the man to scream, but the soldier pushed right through his injury and smacked the pirate backwards with a huge axe. "Fire at the execution platform! He shouted and all the frenzied marines around with cannons started pointing them up at the platform.

"Uh, guys, we should hurry up," Trunks said and was looking pale. He knew he could survive the explosions easily... if he was at full power... and if the Marines weren't using Haki on their bullets.

Goten suddenly turned his head to the side. There were two fairly weak powers next to him but one was steadily getting stronger. He turned and his eyes lit up, "Three!" he shouted and grabbed the unconscious executioner. "You dressed up as a guard to get closer to Ace! You really are amazing!" he started shaking the man by the collar of his shirt and Luffy turned to see him.

Ace started to panic as the Marines were all pointing cannons at them now and the pirates weren't stopping them fast enough. A group of pirates charged at a cannon brigade, just for a field of ice to stretch out and completely engulf them. Aokigi wasn't playing around, his fight with Vegeta caused him to use all his power and he still failed, he wouldn't underestimate anymore enemies.

Now Aokigi, a few Vice Admirals, and hundreds of marines were all looking up at the platform. Even Ivankov knew that he couldn't stop them all and he started sweating hard as he called out Luffy's name. Strawberry had the blood of his enemies in his beard and he pointed ahead, "Take aim!" All the gunners lifted up their cannons and pointed it directly at Fire Fist. "While he's in those shackles he can't use his ability, get ready to fire."

Luffy stopped panicking about the broken key and stared at the man Goten was shaking awake. "What happened? I lost consciousness all of a sudden," Mr. 3 was taken out by the large blast of Haki and he looked down to see a thousand marines all pointing weapons at him. "Ahh!"

"Three! Quickly," Luffy had and idea and reached out, grabbing the Wax man behind him.

"Fire!" hundreds of cannonballs shot up in the air at the same time. The first volley was mainly stopped by the Whitebeard commanders and Ivankov who jumped up to intercept, but a few got through and slammed into the middle of the platform. The whole thing started to shake and the pirates and children lost their balance as they toppled off of it.

"Hey Goten, shoot away any that come to close alright?" Trunks said with a grin. He heard what Luffy told Mr. 3 and all they had to do was give them some time.

"Fire again!" Strawberry yelled. This time there were more cannons firing at the same time and even less were blocked. Trunks pulled his arm back and it started to glow while Goten did the same thing.

Before they could fire little ki blasts at the incoming iron balls filled with gunpowder, someone appeared in front of the two of them and with all the powers around them, they didn't notice him coming until he was right in front of their faces. The two boys didn't even have time to gulp as Admiral Aokigi did a full split in midair and kicked Trunks across the battlefield and under the other Z fighters who looked his direction, and he kicked Goten the other way where the boy smashed through several buildings while spinning out of control.

Goten lifted up his head for a second and had spinning circles over his eyes, "That, wasn't very," his vision was spinning and he saw little yellow birds flying around in front of his blurry face. "Nice," he closed his eyes and dropped backwards.

Vegeta looked to the left of Akainu and Marco where his son just crashed into a rock headfirst. He could still feel his son's impressive energy, but the kick definitely took a little out of him. He looked over at the Admiral that he decided not to fight again and his decision to do that faltered.

Before he could shoot off at the ice man however, Goku put a hand up to his head. He saw the ice admiral forming two ice blades in his hands and was aiming them at Luffy and Ace while that Mr. 3 guy kept screaming. Cannonballs all over were moving towards them fast, but he could do something about one of their problems.

The Earth-raised Saiyan vanished and appeared right in front of Aokigi whose eyes went wide before he vanished again with the Admiral in his hand. Luffy wasted no time being shocked and yelled at Three to keep going.

Galdino lifted up a hand and white liquid wax started flowing from it, "I'll make a key! Those shackles will be off in no time!"

* * *

"Captain Buggy!" a pirate that escaped from Impel Down shouted. He was wearing the black and white prison jumpsuit and had short black hair. "It's big brother Three!" he yelled and Buggy the Clown stared up with a huge mouth and a drip of snot coming out of his nose.

The pirate clown screamed, "What's he doing frolicking around in that cosplay?! Didn't he escape a long time ago?!" Buggy thought his friend had left, when really the man was closer to Ace than anyone else on the battlefield. _And I'm the only one who didn't help... What?!_ The thought came to Buggy without him trying to think about it and he growled, not liking the influence that baka Mugiwara had on him.

Mr. 3 reshaped his wax a few times as the cannon fire approached fast. He reached in with the key he formed but the cannons were too close. He wasn't going to give up though, he remembered when he decided to climb the platform and help Ace.

He was stuck in the giant fortress behind the battle when he heard that Luffy and his brother were going to be killed. It shouldn't have bothered him that much, but he remembered what Mr. 2 shouted before he was killed in Impel Down. He said that Luffy had to save his brother. To make his friend's sacrifice not in vain, Galdino bravely took out one of the executioners and replaced him.

Earlier when the blades were coming down on Ace's head, Luffy never needed to use his Conqueror's Haki. A second before the blades would have hit Ace's neck, the man with the crazy hair was planning on stabbing the other executioner, no matter what the consequences would be.

Now he had to follow through with his conviction, even as the cannonballs exploded all around them. "If I were to tell you, that I'm here to honor the will of my late brother, would you laugh at me?!"

"I would never laugh at that!" Luffy shouted back and Three twisted the keys in Ace's cuffs. At that exact moment, the sky exploded with a hundred cannonballs and the massive explosion caused everyone's attention to once again be brought to the sky. Was it over? Was Fire Fist dead?

Ha! No.

When the cannonballs exploded, the huge eruption that followed drew the Z fighters' attentions immediately. Their first thought was that those humans couldn't have survived that attack, no matter how strong their powers were.

Then, all at once, the flying warriors felt their ki sense pick up on something. It was a power they hadn't felt the entire war, and with every passing second it grew in strength. Out of the smoke of the explosion, four flaming dots appeared. They connected in the middle with a huge skull made of fire, with a mustache. It was Whitebeard's pirate symbol.

"That's Ace?" Krillin asked, staring at the flames. After all the powers they'd seen, the flames coming out of the smoke told them exactly what the man could do.

"Guess they don't call him Fire Fist for nothing," Gohan chuckled as they saw the men falling through the air unharmed. The man with the weird hair in the shape of a 3, the rubber man in the Straw Hat, and the shirtless brother with the tatoo on his back, all falling with smiles on their faces. Ace protected them from the explosions with fire of his own.

Vegeta felt the sudden urge to charge over and test the man. _He's been chained up for who knows how long,_ he reasoned with himself. _I'll wait until he's full strength then hunt him down._

Goku smiled and lowered the two fingers from his head. He didn't want to get more involved than he already was after Piccolo scolded him and Vegeta said that people died in war. The Namekian didn't want them hindering the Navy's efforts any longer, while his fellow Saiyan was having a problem with him taking men away who were risking their lives and prepared to die. 'It was dishonorable' the Prince said like he was teaching a child.

Besides, he already teleported the ice Admiral across the sea to he nearest island he felt people at. It was a weird place covered in large mangrove trees and had lots of grassy islands. He'd done enough to help them out.

Still, the Saiyan from Earth was ready to jump in if he felt their ki's about to disappear. He was only relieved for a few seconds before one of the three fighters falling from the platform had a flutter in their ki. The others felt it too and stared out at the boy in the Straw Hat.

Luffy's heart was clenching up, but he couldn't stop smiling as he and his brother fell out of the sky. "You never change Luffy." Ace said while they fell. He created a giant tunnel of fire to get them out of the smoke unharmed and he turned his head towards his brother with a wide smile. "Never listening to a word I say."

The older brother grabbed Luffy's collar and the younger pirate grabbed onto Mr. 3's hand to pull him along. "You're always doing the dumbest things."

Jimbei smiled up at them, "Alright!"

"Ace!" The Whitebeard Pirates shouted.

Trunks rubbed his head and looked towards the execution platform. He heard someone close shout Ace's name and turned his head a little to see the commander with the blonde hair next to him. "Marco," Trunks muttered. He had heard him be called that name before and watched the man save several of his friends; he was a good guy.

The First Division Commander heard the high pitched voice near him and looked over to see where Trunks crashed. "You?!" He exclaimed and them his expression softened. "You really saved the day kid," Trunks looked over and the man was smiling at him, "we owe you one."

"Haha, it was nothing," Trunks said while scratching the back of his head. Modesty was not one of his strong suits, but he tried to occasionally be humble.

"I won't let either of them leave here alive," Akainu growled yet then he looked away from Ace. "But first, I'm going to finish you First Division Commander Marco."

"No, you won't," Trunks retorted and pulled himself up to his feet. The other two were stunned that a ten year old boy was getting up with the injuries he had. There were several broken ribs and a sprained humorous. He also had slashes around his body from the earlier fight with Mihawk since he didn't get too damaged while a Super Saiyan Three. The best swordsman in the world was still a burnt black mess on the side of the battlefield. He showed no signs of getting up after Gotenks' attacks.

Trunks struggled to walk over next to Marco. He held up his fists and glared at the Magma man with enough intensity to make the Admiral flinch.

"So you've chosen to die here as well," Akainu muttered and his entire body started bubbling red and getting larger. "Raaa!" He started plowing towards the two of them as a mass of lava just barreling across the floor.

Trunks's eyes went wide at the hugeness of their opponent. He was still growing larger as more huge liquid chunks of magma spewed out of him. The only thing that wasn't made of the substance was his furious face. "Ahhhh!" Trunks threw both hands forward and charged an extra large ki blast that he shot at the man.

Akainu widened his stomach and a large hole appeared in his body. The child in front of him dropped his jaw as his attack went straight through the hole and out on the other side where it was headed right for the Blackbeard Pirates. _Just like Majin Buu!_

A large wrestling champion named Jesus Burgess pulled back his fist and his feet pushed into the ground hard enough to break it. He started sweating hard and then punched upwards with all his strength. Even then, he could feel the blast pushing through his punch, but two of the new members from the prison: Vasco Shot and Avalo Pizarro jumped over and punched the bottom of it while it was against their man's fist. All three of them together were able to smash the attack so it flew up in the air and exploded... right into a man flying above their heads and watching his son's fight.

Vegeta growled and his head tilted downwards slowly at the three men standing below him. The other Blackbeard pirates stayed back and watched with interest as the floating fighter lowered himself so that he was only twenty feet off the ground. His eyes dug into the two former prisoners and Blackbeard's helmsman and all three of them gulped hard.

They were hardened criminals of the worst kind, but this guy in front of them wasn't sweating, or panting, and right when they got there, when they were still hiding, he was kicking the shit out of Aokigi. The three of them weren't pussies though and they rose their fists and guns and pointed it at the man in front of them.

"Too easy," Vegeta said with a smirk. In truth, his son's attack didn't do much damage at all, but it still stung and these men were the ones who bounced it at him. He dropped down right in the middle of the three of them and Vasco Shot was the first one to fire his pistol. For a drunk man, he had incredible accuracy but Vegeta didn't move. Their jaws dropped a little more as the bullet slammed straight into Vegeta's forehead and then stopped moving. It crunched up against his skull and then dropped off with a clank on the ground.

The Prince felt the man behind him going in for a punch and he hopped over Burgess's left fist, landing on the man's arm. Both of his feet were resting on the champ's arm and then he lashed out with one and kicked Pizarro, the man with the long blue mustache, right in his face. The inmate dropped both guns in his hands and was thrown backwards with enough force to fly right between Van Auger and Caterina Devon. The two of them were sweating a little and the sniper raised his rifle to help out the others.

Vegeta caught Jesus's right fist as the man was trying to knock him off his arm and he flipped the pirate into the drunk man. The two of them tumbled away and the Prince snapped his attention to the others. The sniper in front of him was about to fire when Vegeta disappeared in an instant.

Van Auger had amazing eyes. He could snipe a seagull on the horizon, but he could not for the life of him follow the man who disappeared a second ago. He heard a low chuckle from right above him and lifted his rifle, but to Vegeta he was moving in slow motion. The man kicked the barrel of the gun and the top part that smashed off slammed into the spear Caterina Devon was picking up off the ground.

The Prince pressed a hand down on the tall sniper's head and pushed him into the floor before kicking off the ground and slamming head-first into the woman next to him. She tumbled across the floor and right in between Blackbeard and Whitebeard.

The traitor of the Whitebeard Pirates just stopped his old captain from creating an earthquake solely by putting his hand covered in black ooze in front of it. He then punched forward right in the hole Akainu left in his midsection earlier which stung like crazy for Whitebeard who coughed up blood and fell to a knee as he skid backwards.

When Caterina Devon went rolling in front of a laughing Blackbeard, the man's eyes opened wide and he turned around surprised. What he saw made him drop his jaw and freak out, "WHAT'S GOING ON?!" he yelled. Burgess and Auger were down, along with three of the inmates he rescued from Impel Down. "Shiliew!" he yelled as he watched the weird spiky haired man kick Doc Q and his horse all the way to a building that they smashed through the wall and the wall behind it.

Vegeta lifted his arm as he felt a presence approach him faster than the others had. A sharp blade met his rock solid arm and the Prince smirked. He turned and saw the Shiliew guy smoking his cigar with a long thin katana in his hands. The man was pressing down hard and the Saiyan looked at his arm to see a trickle of blood coming out of where the man was pressing his sword.

The Prince got mad and lifted up his other arm, firing a large ki blast at the man in front of him. Shiliew of the Rain earned his reputation though and was gone in the instant, shooting off to the right with enough speed to make Vegeta's heart race. He had another tough opponent, _No Super Saiyan this time,_ he thought and held out his fists to his side, powering up in his base state and then shooting after the Head Jailer.

The swordsman saw Vegeta coming up on him fast and waited until the last second to slam his foot in the ground and lift his sword. His opponents were supposed to keep up their momentum and slam straight into his blade, but Vegeta was used to fighting at this speed and stopped as soon as the man did, kicking his sword to the side and then punching Shiliew in the gut. The former Government worker grabbed his chest as he was lifted in the air and plowed through five marines as he was shot back.

Vegeta was chasing him to the building he was flying at, but Shiliew's legs collided with the wall and his knees bent before springing right back at Vegeta at double speed. He caught the Prince off guard and Vegeta barely had time to raise and cross his arms. The sword sliced across his forearms and he felt it break skin, but his opponent was frustrated that he wasn't cutting off limbs with these attacks.

The Prince punched back and his enemy lifted the hilt of the sword to meet the blow before slicing at Vegeta who blocked it with his arm that got a small scratch. The two of them traded blows on the ground for five seconds before Shiliew did a backflip and Vegeta could see his blade radiating some aura of its own. _What is that?_

"Whirlpool," the man swung his sword in midair and Vegeta was somewhat impressed by the huge funnel that left the tip of his sword. It was wide and swirling at the top but at the bottom, the cone narrowed out and was spinning faster than a drill as it lowered. The Prince held up a hand and the attack landed in his palm, pushing against his skin and drawing blood again.

"Take, this!" Vegeta shot a huge blast of ki into the Whirlpool attack and the spinning vortex exploded outwards, sword slices slamming into pirates and marines alike, including the man who initiated the attack who had to cross his arms to lessen the blows of his own cuts. Shiliew landed on the ground panting and looked over to his opponent who was staring at the palm of his hand.

The Prince was originally surprised the man could cut him since he didn't have a strange power like that Doflamingo guy, but now... Now he was intrigued and more than happy that he had an opponent who could keep him interested and who definitely had some more attacks like that last one to show him. "Bring it," Vegeta growled at the man and they both grinned at each other before charging in.

* * *

"ACE!" Luffy shouted, tears in his eyes. They traveled through the tunnel of flames out into the open and looked down to see thousands of cheering pirates and screaming marines.

"F-Fire First Ace..." a Marines said with sweat pouring down his face.

"Thank goodness," Boa Hancock said with hands over her heart. She stared up at Luffy, "You've finally managed to fulfill your wish. Luffy," _Now if you can just get out of here safely... We can finally get married._

The Revolutionary Ivankov and his army of Newkama were crying. They'd been through Hell in Impel Down and the War, and finally they accomplished their goal. Luffy was reunited with his brother and he was saved.

Helmeppo had shaken Coby awake a while ago and he clenched his fists in panic, "Look Coby! That Straw Hat, he really did it!" He sounded on the verge of tears but the pink haired marine looked up at his old friend and responded, "Luffy really is amazing."

The Commander in charge of the cannon brigade shouted, "Don't falter! Return fire immediately!"

Sengoku was pulling himself out of some rubble and he looked up furiously to see Fire Fist and his brother falling out of the sky. "I won't let you escape here alive," he pushed himself up and started charging towards where they were going to land.

Krillin snapped his head backwards and looked into the distance one way, while Gohan looked the other. The boy spoke first, "Dad," he muttered in slight annoyance, "couldn't you have taken him a little farther?"

* * *

Admiral Aokigi had blood all over him and could feel a few broken bones from fighting that shorter blonde haired man. He was sliding across the ocean with amazing speed as the sea froze in front of him and he kept moving without pause as everything blurred around him.

There was a ship a little in front of him, but it was waving a pirate flag so Aokigi didn't even stop and his ice kept moving across the ocean and went right through the ship full of screaming pirates on their way to the New World. He didn't take one look at them as he kept moving across the ocean and leaving a half mile wide trail of ice behind him.

* * *

Krillin was looking to the other side of Marineford as he felt something approaching from the distance. At first he thought it was nothing, or another random fighter coming to join the fight, but when he reached out with his ki, he felt over a hundred powerful ki's on the ship. There were two or three that were much larger than the rest, and then one more that made him question his own strength as he felt him.

"What the Hell..." he started. The two Son men and Piccolo turned that direction as well and their eyes opened wide.

Goku forgot about the war going on below him and punched his right fist into his open left palm. "Yay, another strong fighter," this time he wasn't going to wait like with Whitebeard. He let that opportunity go and now the man wouldn't even be fun to fight, even if he could still destroy most of the normal humans there. The Saiyan warrior knew that he'd most likely defeat the pirate leader in a minute or less in his base form if they fought now.

Now that someone else that felt almost as powerful as Whitebeard did when the battle started was approaching, Goku couldn't hold in his excitement. Gohan also felt a little disappointed by Whitebeard's decline in power since the man promised him a fight when the war was over. _If he even makes it to the end of the War..._ the boy added to himself as he looked back down and saw Blackbeard stop another one of Whitebeard's attacks while laughing his annoying laugh.

"ZEHAHAHA!" the man laughed as his old captain hit the ground and bounced away from the punch. Blackbeard's power was insane if it could stop the earthquakes before they happened. "This is the power of the Devil Fruit I stole after killing Thatch. The mightiest power, the Darkness Darkness Fruit!" He laughed as Whitebeard pulled himself back up to his feet, "How do you like it?"

Whitebeard didn't wait for Blackbeard to come close and he jumped out of the darkness covering the floor. When he was in midair, he punched down towards his former subordinate who tried dodging to the right. Whitebeard's attack had a very large berth however, and the ground all around where Blackbeard was standing exploded, sending the dodging man through the air and into a wall that he smashed through. It was the only standing building left around the Oris Plaza. All the other buildings had already been destroyed and a lot of the ones further in the city were damaged or broken as well.

"TEACH!" Whitebeard roared and pulled back his arm to swing it at the building before something caught his eye and he froze with a dropped jaw. His heart pounded harder than ever and he turned his head slowly to the left before losing his grip on the weapon in his hand.

* * *

**A minute earlier, in front of the execution platform.**

"Stay sharp Luffy," Ace said with a determined look as he watched all the canons down below point at him. "Let's take them all out!"

Luffy opened his mouth to agree but his vision got blurry and he started coughing. Ace felt something wet hit his arm and turned to see blood splattering out of Luffy's mouth onto him. Mr. 3 saw as well and shouted, "Mugiwara!" All the injuries Luffy sustained in Impel Down and through the war were finally catching up to him.

"Luffy!" Ace shouted.

"FIRE!" the marine in charge shouted.

The older brother had to look away from Luffy and now had a much angrier expression on his face. _How dare they make Luffy go so far?!_ He lowered both his hands below him and they became surrounded in flames. "Enkai!" he roared and he became surrounded in a ball of fire while Mr. 3 pulled Luffy away from the flames.

"Hot!" Galdino shouted as his wax powers started acting up again. He couldn't stand the heat as it would melt him due to his Devil Fruit power.

Ace grinned down at the scared Marines and roared, "Fire Pillar!" He threw his arms down hard and the flames erupted off of him in a huge cylinder pillar that hit the ground hard. As soon as it hit, flames shot out in every direction and blew apart the soldiers standing below. It was a massive explosion that took out a hundred Marines at the same time and sent dozens flying away while screaming from the heat.

All of Ace's friends in the Whitebeard Pirates stared with their arms blocking their faces from the heat. They were so happy that their friend escaped and now all they had to do was get him out of there.

The man landed on the ground with a fist pressed against the floor before he lifted up his head. The flames were still rising all around Ace who had a dark expression on his face, shadows covering his eyes. Galdino landed next to him and helped Luffy on his feet. "I'm fine," Luffy muttered thought his legs felt weak.

"Can you fight?" Ace asked.

"Of course," Luffy yelled back.

"Haha," they looked ahead at all the scared Marines who were still determined to fight. "I never thought that the day would come when _I_ would be saved by _you._" He chuckled and the flames parted so that they could see the marines.

"Mugiwara!"

Ace turned around hearing the Wax guy's voice again and saw his brother on his knees coughing up blood. "Luffy, what's wrong?" Ace asked, ignoring all the shouts from the Marines who were being ignored. "Luffy!"

Suddenly Fire Fist Ace felt a pit in his stomach and he had to turn away from his brother. He looked back towards the Marines, but none of them were looking at him anymore, they were all turning with wide-eyed expressions too. The pirates all over the plaza stared in shock and some couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Blackbeard tossed a large rock off of his head and stared forward angrily at Whitebeard before stopping and dropping his jaw just like the old man. He looked a little to the left of the white haired pirate whose sword was slowly dropping to the side and he felt a strange feeling in his gut, the same one he felt when he bashed in Thatch's head.

Gohan, Goku, Krillin and Piccolo all looked down in shock and the battlefield was silent.

* * *

**One minute earlier... again.**

Shiliew charged ahead with his sword held at his left side. The blade was sticking out and dragging across the floor, ripping a huge crack in the stone and tearing apart the Earth. He got right up in front of Vegeta and then swiped in between them so that the crack sent huge rocks flying at the Prince.

Vegeta slammed his hands down into the ground and a massive pillar of yellow light shot out of a hole and incinerated all the stones flying at him. He could feel his opponent flying at him through the smoke and he wasn't going to wait. The alien elite leapt into the smoke and found his opponent who thought he would be able to surprise Vegeta, only to be slapped down into the ground.

A large crater formed but Shiliew was durable and although panting hard, he pushed a hand down and lifted back up to his feet. The man never stopped smoking the cigar in his mouth and he took the guard hat off of his head, tossing it in the air. While it reached the top of its arc, the man shot forward and tried slicing Vegeta who ducked beneath his blade and then swept at Shiliew's legs. The former Head Jailer jumped over the leg swipe and slammed down with his blade.

Vegeta caught the blade in between his hands, but Shiliew smirked and then spit at the Prince. At first the Saiyan got pissed that the man was desperate enough to do something like that, and then he felt the sting. The Prince released the blade and flew up ten yards in the air where he brought a hand up to the side of his neck. There was a gash a little deeper than the previous attacks on the left side of his neck. It was bleeding pretty bad and Vegeta smirked. There was a hidden razor blade that the man must've snuck in his mouth during the fight waiting for a moment for both of his hands to be occupied so he wouldn't be able to block it. _Smart move,_ Vegeta thought as he stared at his opponent.

The man below him was starting to get confident about his chances here when Shiliew noticed his enemy's gaze left him and was looking over his shoulder. Something distracted the man and he didn't care what it was, he was going to take advantage of it.

Shiliew leapt in the air and brought back his sword. Without looking away from the scene in front of him, Vegeta's hair flashed gold and his fist shot out faster than Shiliew could see. It slammed into him and knocked him so far back that the dent he left in the giant iron walls was bigger than the one Garp left earlier when Krillin elbowed him.

"RRAAAAAAA!" Vegeta roared and the yellow aura around him grew larger and larger as his golden hair started swaying. The other Z fighters barely glanced at the Prince who was going into a Super Saiyan Two form right now and they could still barely look away from the blood splatter in front of them. The Prince's muscles bulked up and his eyes changed shades to a lighter green. The ground beneath him shook harder than ever and his aura alone was creating a huge crater on the ground that sent people flying in all directions.

* * *

**One minute earlier, last time I promise.**

Akainu got closer and closer to Trunks and Marco. The First Division Commander's entire body glowed blue and turned into a huge Phoenix. He brought back a fist and Akainu didn't stop plowing forwards as the two of them met. Trunks had to shield his eyes from the heat of the blast coming from both parties.

Neither of them got any headway for a few seconds, and then Akainu's fist started bubbling greater and overpowered Marco, sending him crashing backwards. Trunks lifted up but collapsed back down when his right leg screamed out in pain. _Shit, I think it's broken._ He lifted up in the air using ki and held up his hands that became surrounded in yellow light growing darker by the second. _This is what Gohan was doing to fight the smoke guy, so..._ he flew forwards and tried punching the lava man. His fist connected and didn't go through making his eyes light up, but Akainu was too huge for it to have any big impact and he slammed down with two large magma fists on top of Trunks's head.

"Ow ow ow ow ow," Trunks hit the ground and screamed as his hair caught on fire. "Mom's going to kill me," he muttered in fear as he put out the flames. He knew some bad damage was done to it, but he was masking his real pain with jokes. That magma fist made him more than a little dizzy and he didn't have the strength to power up into a Super Saiyan.

He and Goten were fighting longer than any of the others who came with them. The two of them jumped right into the action and were fighting all out towards the end when they finally rescued Ace. He was exhausted, but he still pulled himself up to his left leg and charged another blast of energy in his hand. It was smaller than the last one and he pointed his arm at his opponent.

The Z fighters up above him were talking about the mysterious new fighter coming in the distance and his father was fighting the swordsman of Blackbeard's crew. They were supposed to be the strongest warriors in the world, he couldn't rely on others to come help him. Trunks yelled out and a white aura surrounded him as he gained power once again and shot a dozen blasts at his opponent.

At the same time, Marco got up with his small burns and saw Akainu looking his way. "I see burning you isn't going to be easy," the man in the red suit was annoyed that Marco could regenerate and he was made of fire so his attacks didn't do as much. "However, it does a lot to him," he turned to Trunks whose attacks were getting weaker by the second and he charged at the boy.

Small yellow beams were hitting the admiral and doing absolutely nothing and he completely ignored them. Trunks felt fear rush through him as the man above was pulling back a fist covered in powerful energy. _I can't dodge,_ he realized as he fell back, his right leg in too much pain to push off the ground. His senses were failing, he was too afraid of the monster in front of him and he screamed.

Everyone started to turn a second too late as Akainu brought back a magma fist. The Z fighters started to point their eyes down and the pirates were starting to look over.

At the same time, Vegeta looked up from the other side of the area where he was fighting Shiliew and his eyes went wide. Akainu was less than a second away from plowing that fist into _his_ son. He was about to shoot forward even as he realized he wasn't going to make it in time, and then he saw movement and froze up in shock.

Whitebeard stared in silence with his weapon out of his hands. "MARCO!" he roared.

The First Division Commander saw the admiral heading straight for the child and instincts took over. There were no thoughts put into what he did, he just saw the kid and his legs and wings moved on their own. He was the closest one to the kid and he appeared right in between him and Akainu. Marco looked down at the boy and barely felt the huge fist as it smashed straight through his back and out the front of his chest.

Trunks blinked a few times to see if he was seeing correctly. "W-What did... why..."

"Thank you," the commander said out loud and everyone looking his way stared in silence. Vegeta was so enraged that the Admiral just tried to kill his child that his hair turned gold and he forgot all about the fight he was having with Shiliew, batting the man away like he was trash. Marco continued while they ignored the shaking ground, "You really helped save Ace, he was," the man coughed up some blood as Akainu pulled his fist out of Marco's back, "he was a great friend."

"Marco!" the Whitebeard pirates shouted, tears starting to stream from their faces. Ace stared in shock at one of his best friends, his closest nakama, dying as he fell to his knees. The pirate heard coughing behind him and saw Luffy who was struggling to get up fall to the ground again.

"My, legs," Luffy mumbled incoherently. He saw the Phoenix guy get hit and he didn't want Ace worrying about him anymore. "They, aren't working," his face hit the ground and some blood poured out around it. Galdino stopped staring at Marco and looked back at Luffy who looked to be dying himself and then at Ace who was looking back and forth between the two of them.

Whitebeard himself stopped staring in shock and started walking forwards before breaking into a fast jog, and then sprinting full speed at Akainu. No one had seen the large man move this fast the entire War, and it was terrifying. Each step Whitebeard took shook the ground, though many people couldn't feel it over the crazy alien's screaming that made the ground vibrate.

Akainu turned his head away slowly. He was about to say something smug about how he killed Marco, but the shaking ground and approaching footsteps made him nervous and he turned his head fast. The sight in front of him made the magma admiral lose his composure and he stumbled one foot backwards before he was hit.

When he turned, all he saw was the yellow streak coming for him and the monster of a man with both fists pulled back covered in white light. Whitebeard slammed his fists forward at the same time that Vegeta slammed his feet into the man's face. The Saiyan coated his legs in so much concentrated aura that they weren't dark gold anymore, but completely black as they hit him. Combined with the earthquakes from both of Whitebeard's hands, Akainu felt his entire body getting ripped apart.

Cracks appeared in the sky around Akainu's body. These cracks grew cracks out of them and even more as the branches kept extending out around the sky. Vegeta let those two kicks for his own son be enough for his revenge, this man just lost a son of his own and needed his own vengeance. As the Admiral's head snapped back from Vegeta's kicks, his entire body was torn piece by piece before the cracks all shattered at once and the entire island started to shake.

Ace was tired of standing back doing nothing and yelled for Three to carry Luffy as they ran. "Fire Fist!" he shouted and jumped in the air, punching forward and sending a huge fist of flames through the marines and burning them all. "Higan!" he held his hands out like pistols and started shooting sharp bullets of fire into the men standing in front of him. Other marines were charging at him while a certain Shichibukai in a pink feather coat was laughing. Blackbeard arrived and Ace escaped, Marco was dying but the admirals were getting beaten. It looked like the Navy was going to lose this one and Doflamingo laughed at their feeble attempts to stop Fire Fist.

"Soru!" five top notch Marines shouted out and moved fast, but Ace was faster and slammed a hand in the ground.

Right as the men appeared above him and were slamming their swords down, he shouted, "Flare Dome!" the flames rose up from his hand and surrounded him before shooting out in all directions and sending the Marines flying. "Marco!" he shouted over as his friend collapsed further. Before he could run any further towards his friend, someone stood in his path and he knew he couldn't outrun him.

Fleet Admiral Sengoku stared at Fire Fist from a short distance and all his men ran away from him. Most of them had never seen his power before a little while ago, but it made him larger than a giant and none of them wanted to be there for that. The man with the long braided black beard and huge afro rolled up his sleeves and then started turning gold as he grew larger and larger.

Gold light started shining off of him and the Z fighters could feel how strong the teen was getting. Gohan looked over to see Luffy struggling to stay awake on Mr. 3's back while Fire Fist was being confronted by the leader of the Navy. He started to move forward when a green hand put itself on his shoulder, "We can't keep attacking the Navy." Piccolo scolded his old student, "If you want to fight someone, fight Blackbeard's men."

"No," Gohan shouted firmly and knocked his master's hand off his shoulder. Piccolo was shocked and Goku looked at his son with a surprised look as well. "After all this, I won't let it all be in vain for all the pirates who've died so far. I'm helping them get out of here," he shot off before Piccolo could say anything.

_All the pirates who died trying to save their friend,_ the Namek sighed, _and what about the marines who tried to uphold justice and were killed doing so. Are they not dying in vain when you do this?_ Piccolo looked down towards Whitebeard who was standing next to Marco, _The only way for Ace to get out of here alive, is if you take his place Whitebeard._

Marco the Phoenix was about to fall on his face but Trunks caught him and leaned the man's head on his shoulder. He looked at his hand and saw it was covered in the man who saved him's blood. "You're going to be alright," the lavender haired child said. He stared straight ahead and ignored the pain in his right leg telling him to sit back down; he wasn't going to drop this man.

Whitebeard finished his earthquakes in Akainu's side and the Admiral tumbled across the ground. "Marco," Whitebeard whispered, his voice quieter than they'd ever heard it. Vegeta turned a little. He made sure his son was okay without saying anything and wasn't planning on asking if he was alright; they were warriors. He looked over at Whitebeard and could swear he saw the man's eyes wetter than before, but they were darkened by shadows and there were no tears falling.

"Oyabin," the man said as his eyes began to close. Trunks could feel the man's grip on him faltering and he tried to hold him tighter. "You were a great father," Marco finished and then he became limp as he dropped off of Trunks's shoulder. The ten year old opened his mouth wide and let go of the man as his ki completely faded away.

The three of them stared at Marco for a few seconds. Vegeta was thankful the man saved his son. Trunks felt guilty, so very, very guilty. Whitebeard... he had no room for sadness and he looked over where Akainu was getting back on his feet, coughing up some blood and staring back over at Whitebeard.

"Marco," Commander Haruta started to cry. Vista and the other commanders couldn't help the tears from flowing either. Jimbei put a hand in front of his face and lifted his head up to the sky as he let out a manly cry.

All the distressed ki's were making the Z fighters sad as well. They barely knew the pirate, but he died jumping in front of Trunks, saving someone close to them. Whitebeard's eyes were dark and the blood coming down his face made him look all the more menacing while his entire crew was crying.

Ace couldn't stop himself from letting out tears either. His brother lifted his head to say something, but the words got caught in Luffy's throat and suddenly he was feeling a lot of pain in his head and body. He had no idea where it was all coming from, until a minute ago he barely felt a thing.

Emporio Ivankov saw Luffy start twitcing on top of Mr. 3 while the Candle Man started freaking out. Luffy wasn't responding to him anymore and the kid couldn't focus on anything going on around him. He saved Ace, so why did it hurt so much. "Ahhh, AHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHH!" His voice got louder and louder and it became impossible to ignore.

His brother looked away from Sengoku for a second and stared at his brother in panic. "What's wrong? Luffy?!" he yelled but his brother was screaming too loud.

"Mugiwara boy!" Ivankov shouted as he ran over. "All his injuries have finally caught up with him at the same time!"

Jimbei ran over too and Ace didn't even look at the large fishman who he was friends with. "Luffy-kun! Luffy-kun!" The rubber pirate was screaming so loud that his voice was cracking and he couldn't handle the immense amount of pain any longer, his mind shut down. His screaming stopped all at once and the three of them looked at him in fear.

Before the three of them could freak out, a huge glowing light was approaching them and they spun their heads around just in time to see Sengoku's huge golden fist flying towards them. He looked pissed and was planning on killing them. "Hi YAA!" Gohan shot out of nowhere and kicked the man's fist so that it went off course and slammed into Vice Admiral Strawberry and his men. The shockwave still exploded off the fist and Sengoku's eyes went wide as he destroyed an entire division of his own men. Even the Vice Admiral couldn't handle his attack for more than a second.

Gohan wasn't playing around and a Mystic Aura surrounded him as he glared at his opponent. He was wearing a purple gi and snapped his head towards his opponent who stared at him in disbelief. These fighters kept appearing out of nowhere and stopping him, and he was tired of it. Sengoku took the fist that Gohan just slammed out of the way and he grabbed the ground with it.

The teenager didn't know what was happening as the leader of the Marines caused the island to shake and then all at once, the ground exploded. The hole beneath Gohan had a huge quarter mile radius that engulfed Ace, Ivankov, Jimbei, Galdino, and Luffy, as well as a hundred pirates and Marines. All of them along with the entire cylinder of the island started flying up towards Gohan who kept staring straight at his opponent.

The boy stayed still and flared his aura, disintegrating the solid ground and it rose up around him. The entire chunk of Earth kept moving up and he was in the direct center of it when he finally showed a surprised reaction. He was going to allow the whole thing to smash above him while he burned away at it, but suddenly a huge golden fist broke through the chunk and slammed into him, pushing him back all the way through the other side of the chunk and then sending him crashing to the ground where he landed on his feet but had to put a hand on the ground while he skid backwards.

He looked up and saw the entire chunk exploding into a thousands huge pieces as people and stone flew all over the place. Sengoku dropped to the ground and the plaza shook from his weight, but also from shockwaves he created on the bottom of his feet that caused the ground Gohan was standing on to explode. The Z fighter flew forwards and started punching and kicking the golden Buddha faster than the man could keep up with, but his defense was impregnable.

Each of Gohan's punches put a dent in him, just for his Devil Fruit to buff out the dent. Still, Sengoku winced every time he was hit, and in ten seconds he was hit over a hundred times. The man pulled back a fist but stomped down his left foot at the same time, causing a huge pillar of rock to shoot up at Gohan. The fighter dodged but Sengoku's fist was now coming forward and hit him point blank before releasing the shockwave. Gohan felt it ripping at him but he was strong and tried flying up and out of it.

The shockwave was slowing his movements though and the second golden fist came flying down into the shockwave and the huge thing hit him on top of the head and sent him crashing into the floor.

Krillin was staring in awe at the Gensei. The man wasn't using that much power against him, but back then he was more worried about not destroying the plaza and hurting his own troops. At the moment, it looked like all he cared about was defeating his enemies and not letting them escape.

Ace grabbed onto his brother in midair. He couldn't worry about the others now and he shot flames out of his feet to propel himself towards his father. Marco was dead on the ground and Trunks was sitting next to him with tears in his eyes. Ace felt the waterworks coming back but he looked at his brother in his left hand and remembered how urgent it was he got off this island and got his brother some help.

Admiral Akainu looked up in the air and saw Luffy and Ace, "I won't let them escape!" he shouted before feeling a presence very close to him. He slowly turned around and the pain came back to his face and side as he remembered how much damage Whitebeard inflicted. He looked into the whites of Whitebeard's eyes and thy had huge veins popping on them as he brought back his fist again.

He knew he couldn't let it hit him again and he jumped up, punching at Whitebeard only for the pirate to block with his arm. Whitebeard blocked two more times before Akainu switched it up with a kick. The Z fighters watching saw it was a pretty impressive kick, but Whitebeard's power felt like it tripled the moment he saw Marco die. The man was no longer the loving father, he was the vengeful captain who smacked away Akainu's kick and his entire body to make the Admiral roll away on the ground where he skid so far that he left a trench through the plaza.

"Oyabin," Ace whispered as he watched his old man's silent rage. _Our father is going to avenge Marco,_ he turned around and saw all the pirates still crying and mourning over the loss of the commander. _Marco's dead, Jozu is frozen, Thatch is dead,_ he looked over to Vista who was crying and realized he had to do it. "Men!" he shouted as he landed and all the pirates looked up a little but they were still crying. "This fight isn't over yet!"

"Commander Ace," a few of them whispered and looked up at their flaming commander who was keeping his tears at bay.

"Get the Hell out of the plaza and back to the ships!" Ace roared at them. "Marco wouldn't want anyone else to die! Especially because of him! So get your asses moving!" he screamed and the men started wiping the tears from his eyes. "Remember that if you die..." Ace started and the men were all wiping their tears, "you'll be dishonoring the First Commander and making him roll over in his grave!"

Krillin gulped as he looked down at the battlefield. Before, he was feeling sad because of the amount of distressed ki's and crying pirates down below him. The second Ace stopped speaking though, every single pirate stopped crying and their auras became dark. There was no more sadness shown on their faces, only rage and hatred.

"Goku, Krillin," Piccolo stated, his voice grim. "Ace is rescued," he looked down as the frenzied pirates started destroying the marines and charging back out of the plaza. "It's time to help the Marines."

"What?" Goku asked confusedly. He tilted his head to the side and looked down. It was so obvious he didn't know how he didn't see it before. The Navy had lost. Yeah, he could feel the ice admiral rushing back to the island, but Garp, Kizaru, they were both down. Akainu looked like Whitebeard was about to finish him and more than half of the Vice Admirals had been defeated, mostly by their own hands. Momonga, Strawberry, Bastille, and Doberman were all taken out by the Z fighters or because of their actions, while Onigumo was defeated by Vista and Dalmation was cut up by Thunder Blade McGuy. There were very few Marines left to take charge since Gohan had the Gensei occupied and Whitebeard was pummeling Akainu.

Whitebeard was just about to deal the finishing blow to the admiral and Piccolo felt the need to rush in and help him. He hated the magma man, he really did, but if there were no more admirals on the battlefield, the pirates would have truly won. He was about to fly down when Goku flew in front of him, "Stop," he held up a hand.

The Namekian was stunned Goku would try to stop him, but before the two of them could start arguing, Krillin gasped. They turned and saw Whitebeard with his glowing fist held up in the air, but Akainu's sweating face was a facade. The Admiral's stomach opened up and a huge mass of magma started shooting up right under Whitebeard's arms. It morphed until it was a large magma fist and Whitebeard's eyes went huge as the fist hit him in the abs.

Time seemed to freeze for a second as the Whitebeard pirates called out, "Oyabin!" Then, Akainu pushed his fist forward and roared, pouring hot magma into Whitebeard's body and making his skin puff out as magma filled his insides and melted his organs.

"It's all over," Krillin whispered. Whitebeard was surely dead after that attack. To prove it, the strongest man in the world dropped down to a knee and coughed as Akainu pulled his fist out. The Admiral's face was covered in blood that matched his dark red suit under his marine jacket. The midget in the air looked around and saw all the Whitebeard Pirates including Ace staring in utter shock at their captain.

Goku and Piccolo looked away from each other, no longer feeling the need for confrontation. Goku stopped Piccolo from going after Whitebeard, but it turned out to be unnecessary anyway. They looked down and both glared at the magma man who stated, "This is the end for you."

There was a pit of fire still burning in Whitebeard's stomach. The pirate was on a knee with smoke coming over his head while his insides continued to burn. "Old Man!" his men screamed, all of them terrified that their captain was dead.

"No, this can't be," Ace whispered. Marco, then Luffy, then Whitebeard, they were all dropping like flies. "Old man!" he yelled over but Whitebeard wasn't moving at all.

Whitebeard stayed on one knee and his eyes opened slowly. He was thinking hard and he could see Marco's face. The man was young, but he was still one of the first members of Whitebeard's crew. "Old Man, look what I found on the other crew's ship," the image of a young Marco held up a blue fruit with swirls on it and a younger Edward Newgate laughed.

"Ralalala," he looked down at his beloved son, "that's a Devil Fruit. Since you found it, that makes it yours Marco."

"Really?" the teenager said and without a second's hesitation he shoved it in his mouth. He swallowed it all and hen stuck out his tongue, "Ew, gross!" The small crew around him started laughing and the memory faded for Whitebeard.

The pirate captain opened his eyes a little more and saw the blurry form of Ace standing in front of him with his brother over his shoulder. His sons were all yelling his name from behind him and he couldn't let them down. Magma was still burning inside him and flames were coming out of his chest and burning his skin even more.

"Holy shit," Krillin said and the other two didn't even scold him for his language. Vegeta stared in shock from a small distance away where he and his son were both now looking at Whitebeard. Sengoku and Gohan turned their heads and stared with literally every single person on the battlefield as Whitebeard's right hand shot out of the flames coming out of his stomach and grabbed onto Akainu's collar.

Nobody moved a muscle or was able to speak; they were all sure the captain was dead after that attack. All of a sudden, the Z fighters felt his ki coming back from the brink. Piccolo stared down at him in confusion and a little bit of fear, _I know human anatomy, this is impossible. His organs should be ash right now._

Whitebeard lifted his enemy over his head and then shot his eyes open wide, staring up in Sakazuki's. Admiral Akainu panicked and his expression was complete horror as Whitebeard stood up and lifted him off his feet.

"He would've been a great challenge," Vegeta muttered and his son looked up at him. The Prince of all Saiyans was clenching his fists so hard in his Super Saiyan 2 state that the ground below him started to shake again. He wanted so much to fight Whitebeard at full power, but after that attack, Whitebeard would never be full power again.

The leader of the Whitebeard Pirates lifted the scared Admiral in the air and then threw him with a flick of his wrist. Piccolo snapped back to normal and moved forward but Goku Instant Transmissioned in front of him and the Namekian slammed into him full speed and they spiraled off and hit a building.

Krillin watched as the Admiral lifted close to him and he just shook his head at the terrified expression on the tall man's face. The hand Whitebeard used to toss his opponent up with was suddenly surrounded by a white ball of light and he pulled it to his side with a twist of his body.

"Goku, we can't let this Admiral be defeated," Piccolo urged as he pulled himself up, but Goku grabbed his hands with his own and pushed back so that the Namekian couldn't leave.

"If you fight Whitebeard now, you'll kill him," Goku replied. To him it was simple, this was a one on one fight and as such, Piccolo shouldn't involve himself. He liked the old man, but he knew that at this point the pirate's life was over. He didn't want to interfere with the man's honor in his final hour. "We can protect the island without him," Goku still remembered how the man had tricked the pirate Squardo into stabbing his captain earlier, and how he tried to kill Trunks a few minutes ago. "I don't want to fight on the same side as him."

Piccolo looked at the good-hearted Saiyan who had a clear definition of right and wrong. Akainu was wrong in his eyes, and Whitebeard was right, so he wasn't going to let Piccolo interfere with them and all they could do was watch as Whitebeard brought forwards his hand.

The pirate only thought about Marco as the man got a fist through him. He watched his friend, his son, die in front of him, and it was time for revenge. He growled as he spun his arm and slammed his fist towards Akainu. "Rrrrggghhh," the fist made contact and the cracks appeared immediately. The lines cut across Akainu's body and they all watched as pieces of him shifted with the broken air. His body was split apart and blood splattered from his mouth as he gasped for breath that wasn't coming.

All of the cracks in the air didn't shatter like very time before. The lines started growing more and more and thousands of tiny branches broke off of them. The ground beneath Whitebeard and Akainu broke apart into a square before huge fissures started shooting in every direction. It all happened in about a second, but Krillin was able to see as the entire side of the plaza they were on started to get uplifted and broke into dozens of smaller sections.

A larger than normal fissure shot straight into Marine controlled area and sent hundreds of the most powerful remaining marines flying as the ground ripped apart. The walls holding the cannons and the houses all over the city started exploding and lifted up in the air as huge chunks of island ripped apart. One crack smashed straight through a bridge connecting two parts of the city and then broke through thirty houses straight.

Sengoku wasn't even paying attention to Gohan anymore and the two of them stared at all the carnage before the Gensei's attention was brought straight to the humongous fortress of Marine Headquarters. The large cracks and broken pieces up until now looked like nothing compared to what Whitebeard was doing to it. One huge crack shot up the middle of the fortress until it hit the building up top and he watched in horror as Marine HQ exploded. The giant word 'Justice' started to crumble as even the base of the fortress couldn't handle it and the huge stone wall started to break apart.

_It should be able to take this beating, but with all the attacks from those crazy fighters,_ Sengoku stopped as a load groan and creaking sound were heard. Slowly the main stone building of Marineford started to tilt and then entire castle started to drop towards the plaza. Pieces of the Earth were lifting up all over the place and marines were jumping to their friends and trying to escape as platforms rose up and tilted to the sides, dumping them in huge trenches that led down to water and death down below.

"Navy HQ is crumbling to pieces!" A marine near Gohan shouted as the boy dropped out of his Mystic State. He came over to help Ace, and now that Fire Fist was nowhere near the Gensei, he could listen to Piccolo now and stop fighting him. He flew over and grabbed two marines that were falling into a crack, tossing them back on a large rock that crumbled a second later and the two men still fell to their deaths. Gohan winced and then looked around and saw the entire Oris Plaza getting ripped apart, but his eyes stopped moving when he saw the HQ fortress.

Sengoku dropped out of his Buddha state and stared with a dropped jaw at his building. The front of it was too badly damaged and it was starting to fall faster towards the plaza.

Near the broken execution platform, Garp lifted himself up. He planned on allowing his grandsons to escape and playing unconscious for the rest of the battle, but Marineford was going down. He charged towards the falling building at the same time as Sengoku and they started running together. Neither one mentioned how Garp had allowed Luffy to get by him, but there were bigger things to worry about now.

Whitebeard finished his attack while the Earth was still shaking and it looked like he forgot how strong he could be in the rage of the moment. Even some of his own men were falling into the huge cracks and he looked up hearing the loud creaking sound. "Damn you,," Akainu muttered. "You've killed, us all," the Admiral couldn't move and the ground below him was tilting so much that he slid into the crack next to him and fell down with a few other marines unlucky enough to be caught in it.

The island literally ripped into pieces and water poured into the cracks that mainly marines were falling into. Huge fissures started separating the pirates and the marines, but none of that mattered as a huge stone fortress was about to fall on them all. Whitebeard was badly wounded and just used a tremendous amount of power in his last attack, he knew he couldn't stop that building from falling on them now.

"The building is falling!" Garp shouted and his friend didn't say anything as they charged at it.

"If it hits the plaza, the Navy will be destroyed," Sengoku roared. All their most powerful men were in Marineford, and they were all about to get crushed.

Blackbeard looked up and he started panicking as he pushed his hands on the ground and tried to get away, but there was nowhere to run to. They were all going to die!

Smoker lifted his head up and watched as a white light flew over his bloody face. Garp and Sengoku each saw another white light fly over their own. Two more white lights flew over Ace while a golden one flew right over Whitebeard with a smaller white one by his side. One of the two that flew over Ace's head turned gold as it was flying.

Everyone who survived Whitebeard's earthquake and were holding onto a piece of the plaza looked up as a shadow covered them all. The fortress of Marine HQ was falling down on them and blocked the light, they all thought it was over. Many of them closed their eyes and held up their hands for some sort of protecting, but death never came.

They all started looking up and all of them dropped their jaws at the same time. The fortress stopped falling out of the sky and any large pieces of it that were falling off and threatening to slam into the ground were being incinerated by a large purple explosion until all that was left was dust.

"Why?!" Sengoku roared up at the sky. Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan, and a now Super Saiyan Goku were each pushing up on a different corner of the building while Trunks pushed up in the center of it. They didn't seem to be struggling that much, and the other Super Saiyan was flying around destroying the large pieces of rubble that flew off of it. Garp was stunned by his long time friend's outburst; Sengoku was normally so composed. "Why are you here?!"

Most of the Z fighters didn't really have an answer for him. If a few of them answered him truthfully, everyone there would hate them for treating this like a game. Goku felt a little bad that he just came to get a good fight while all these people were losing their friends. Krillin and Trunks didn't want to answer because they wanted to help Fire Fist and telling that to the leader of the Navy wasn't a smart idea.

Gohan had an answer for the man though, "I don't care about politics," he said out loud as they all started pushing up on the fortress and lifting it higher in the air. "Pirates or Marines, it doesn't really matter to me. I just want as many people as possible to walk out of here alive," he stopped talking and left a stunned silence over the plaza before shouting out, "You ready Vegeta?"

"Toss the damn thing already!" the Prince shouted back. He had his arms at the side and yellow light was rippling across his body and on his hands as lightning shot off all around him. The ground beneath him was shaking worse than when he transformed and the loose pieces of ground that Whitebeard ripped apart started tilting more and some Marines and pirates had to jump to other ones to stay alive.

All of the other Z fighters pushed up as hard as they could on the building at the same time and the massive fortress lifted up in the air. The thing weighed several tons, but they were still able to throw it with relative ease, despite its huge size. "FINAL!" Vegeta roared and the Z fighters all knew to scatter, dropping down to the ground and ducking. Every single person still in the plaza ducked as well; if these incredible people were afraid of what was about to happen, they wanted to avoid it at all costs.

Vegeta slammed his hands together and the light from each of them merged, "FLASH!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs and the next occurrence had even Trunks, Krillin, Gohan, and Piccolo staring with dropped jaws. Goku was still impressed but he wasn't as surprised as every single other person there.

* * *

"Captain look," a man with gray hair holding a rifle in his hands pointed int front of the ship they were on. Ben Beckman turned around and shouted louder and the rest of the crew of Red Haired Shanks got up on the ship's deck.

"Are we at Marineford already?" Shanks asked. The captain was a broad shouldered man missing an arm. He had a mess of red hair and he looked where his first mate was pointing. The Yonko lowered his jaw a little and Lucky Roo dropped the drumstick out of his hand.

Yasopp was in the crow's nest and he almost fell out of it as he stumbled backwards. They had traversed the Grand Line and New World, but this, this was something new.

They looked in front of them and could not see Marineford, but they knew what direction it was in. A huge glowing yellow light was shooting up in the sky and they couldn't see where it ended or began. Beckman was the only one who saw it and shouted, "It came from Marineford and went up." A few of them thought it was something that came out of the sky, but now they knew that someone in Marineford was capable of making that.

"Who could have done that?!" A man with spiky purple hair, Rockstar, shouted. The beam of light was so massive that it looked like it was probably larger than the island below it, and it went so high up in the sky that it ripped apart the clouds and made them spiral around it as it shot into space.

"I," Shanks started. He didn't really know what to say here, "I don't know."

* * *

Admiral Aokigi could see Marineford on the horizon and knew he'd be there in a matter of minutes. He was so close now, but then he saw the fortress falling. It looked like the island was about to be destroyed as he felt the ocean shaking and he froze straight through broken sections of waves and kept sliding across the stormy sea.

Then came the beam. It was the only time Kuzan stopped moving since the start of his trip across the sea. It was actually ridiculous how large the beam was. _If that was going the other way... it would have destroyed the planet._ Aokigi had a feeling it was one of the two blonde haired men who fought him earlier and he gulped thinking about going back and fighting them. He was an admiral of the World Navy, and with with thought in mind, he set his face and shot off for the island.

* * *

Admiral Akainu felt the ground shaking all around him and he struggled to move. He was at the bottom of a fissure and the ground above him had fallen in and closed them off from the outside.

He was there with seven other Marines standing on a stone platform down below the surface. "Is that another one of Whitebeard's earthquakes?" A scared Captain asked a Commander who looked a little more composed though still nervous.

One of the marines was trying to help the Admiral but Sakazuki pushed him aside and pressed his hand to the floor. Pain shot through his body but he struggled up to his knees anyway. "It doesn't matter if it is Whitebeard or not." His men stared at him and their spirits started to raise. They watched the Admiral take two direct blows from Whitebeard but he was still managing to get back up. "We will uphold justice no matter what!"

"Yahh!" the group of men around him shouted. Akainu turned to a wall and his hand started to melt magma all over the place. The ground stopped shaking and Akainu looked up wondering whether or not that really was Whitebeard.

"_Zehahahaha,_" Akainu froze and his men stopped waving their weapons around. They all looked into a darkened section of the crevice they were in. There was another stone platform near them and three silhouettes were moving out of the darkness. Lafitte, the navigator of Blackbeard's crew, and Burgess, the helmsman, both looked bloody and beaten as they walked out of the dark area. Akainu's body was still covered in a little bit of magma that was lighting up the large crack as well as it could and he pushed out a little more to shed some light on the third figure.

This person was smiling just like the other two, but the light Akainu shed on him was quickly extinguished as Darkness took over that section of the room. Sakazuki roared Blackbeard's name and shot forwards in a massive blob of magma as his men dove out of the way. He got close and then punched, but his fist lost all of its power the second it hit Blackbeard's outstretched palm.

The man with the large hairy chest just kept laughing as all the magma around Akainu went away. The fissure became dark, and the marines in the room heard a low laughter, "_Zehahahaha,_" followed by a crunch and then silence.

"Admiral Akainu?" one of them whispered. They couldn't see at all in this darkness, but suddenly they felt the ground beneath them lose its solid form and start sucking them in.

"Black Hole," Blackbeard laughed and the screaming marines were sucked in. Only a gasping Akainu remained, trapped under his foot as he raised a pistol.

Jesus Burgess and Lafitte both raised guns as well and the three of them pointed their weapons at the injured Marine who couldn't move a muscle. His powers weren't working and his strength was already too sapped without them. The clicking sound Blackbeard's gun made as it snapped back echoed through the room. The other two clicked their weapons as well, both had two guns in each of their hands.

"Black-beard," Akainu growled and rose a hand up at the man standing on him.

"Die!" Blackbeard shouted. He pressed the trigger and the gun went off. His men started firing as well and they kept shooting until Akainu's body stopped twitching, and then a little after that. They each took deep breaths after it was finished and felt a sense of accomplishment for taking down an Admiral.

"Burgess," Blackbeard said with a smirk and the strong man on his right grinned. "This one will be yours," he bent down and his hands became covered in darkness as he got to work.

"Perfect," Jesus Burgess responded. He thought about the injuries Akainu was able to deal to the mighty Whitebeard. "The power of Magma, sounds fun," he started laughing and soon the whole crevice was filled with the dark laughter of Blackbeard and his pirates.

**A/N Hey everyone and thanks for reading. It was an especially long chapter, but I figured I'd give you guys a treat since I'll be on vacation for the next few days. Tomorrow is my birthday and I'm goin' to MIAMI! A lot happened in this chapter, I'll go through a quick run-down: Gotenks unfused, Ace freed, Goten passed out, Marco... sadly and heroically takes a fist to the chest for the little boy who saved his best friend ;(. *sniffles. While Akainu gets his ass whooped, Luffy slowly deteriorates. I figured since more time has past in this version since Blackbeard already arrived, it only makes sense for Luffy's Tension Hormones to have worn off by now. Last time he snapped early because of seeing his brother die, but here he had the slow buildup of pain before finally breaking. Whitebeard crushed Akainu, but in the process almost kills them all, so the Z Fighters save the day! And finally, underneath the broken plaza, Blackbeard and his men execute the Magma Admiral. What are they about to do?! Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you enjoyed! 'Till next time!**

Daxen123

Damn mihawk is down, and it felt weird though, were sengoku and the Blackbeard pirates just watching Luffy and everyone else while they were planning on taking marineford

**Up against SSJ3 Gotenks, even Mihawk couldn't handle him. When Blackbeard arrived, he was talking about how he broke into Impel down and bragging about his plan, so I just didn't add that in. It would have been a couple extra lines of dialogue, but Blackbeard wasn't really concerned about them saving Ace since his goal that included the Second Division Commander had been completed.**

bowser3000000

Ace is gonna live or will die like canon?

**Who knows? Well, I do, but no spoilers! ;p**

JensenDaniels32

I FREAKING LOVE THIS CHAPTER! :D This is so fun! You really know how to make an awesome story! :D Who will the Z-Fighters' next opponents be? Will SSJ3 Gotenks return the favor to Garp, or will he stay down? I am really looking forward to next chapter! Z-FIGHTERS FOR THE WIN! :D

**Loving the enthusiastic responses! Thanks for the awesome review and the Z Fighters just keep finding more and more people who want to fight them! Gotenks stopped being Gotenks before he could kick Garp's butt, but now there are bigger things to worry about ol' gramps!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

No one moved.

The entire battlefield was stunned into silence and not a single figure moved a muscle. Sengoku was staring at the spot his fortress used to be where there was now a huge gaping hole. Him and Garp had worked there for decades, it symbolized peace on the seas, and now it was gone.

_Somewhere on the battlefield there's still an operational Den Den Mushi. _He knew that none of his men wanted to keep fighting. The War should be over, the plaza was destroyed, the city was destroyed, HQ was annihilated. But the island still stood. _As long as the people are watching this, we can not concede defeat. They need to know that they are safe, that the Navy is in control._

Little did he know that Captain Buggy had control of the Den Den Mushi, and it wasn't coming out of its shell so it didn't record that last bit. However, the Pirate Clown and the escaped inmates from Impel Down were working hard to get him out of his shell. _If I can sneak into all this chaos,_ Buggy thought as he looked in front of him, _and take Whitebeard's head. I'll be able to become one of the Yonko!_

Whitebeard stopped staring at the golden fighter in the sky who was panting hard after shooting such a powerful blast. He looked down and back at all his men who were on the other side of a massive canyon he created. It was the only part of his earthquake that he focused at all on being precise, and now he had the Marines and his own men mostly split between the two sides. The gap was too large to jump and it was filled with water at the bottom to dissuade any Devil Fruit eaters.

He turned towards the Marines and could see Sengoku staring right back at him. The man didn't look like he was going to let them go and he didn't expect any less from the fleet admiral.

The thousands of remaining pirates stopped staring up in the sky as well and realized what Whitebeard had done with his earthquake. "He split the entire plaza in two!"

"We're separated from the old man!"

Ace stared at his old man with scared eyes. He knew what his father was trying to do, but he wouldn't let it happen. The man who uncuffed him back at the execution stand grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around. Galdino knew what Ace was thinking and pointed at his brother.

That was all Fire Fist needed as he looked down and saw his brother whose eyes were rolled back in his head. He looked like he was in so much pain and he had to help him somehow. _Old Man,_ he looked back and saw Whitebeard lifting up his bisento and slamming the butt of it in the ground. Blood was pouring down his face and he was wheezing hard, but he stood firm.

"Even with his innards roasted, he's still this strong?" Sengoku looked away from Whitebeard and up in the sky where the golden fighter was approached by the others. _They're the ones, I remember now._ His eyes widened, and he couldn't believe he didn't see it before. He thought back to the meeting he had with the Gourosei and Kong, the former Fleet Admiral turned Commander-in-Chief. It was a short meeting, and it was so long ago that he'd forgotten about them. _The green one, and the ones with golden hair, there's no doubt about it..._ _they defeated Cell._

He gulped, for the first time comprehending the strength of the people above him. At first he believed them to be nuisances who were getting in the way of their execution. Then he started taking them seriously, but he still didn't think... _What are they doing here? They're supposed to be protecting the planet! Not helping pirates!_ His mouth turned into a snarl and he snapped his head back down towards Whitebeard. "NAVY!" he yelled and every marine in the plaza turned to him.

The leader of the Marines started to grow again and Garp moved out of the way as the Gensei started to glow gold. His form was more magnificent than ever as he grew and grew. He was perfectly smooth and standing over all the rubble on the island, the giant golden Buddha stood out. His head was about the same level as the Z fighters who all turned to him but he ignored them all and started shouting down at his men.

"Buildings can just be rebuilt!" All the depressed Marines who had no reason to fight looked up and they saw the word 'Justice' sprawled out on their leader's back. "But this island, Marineford, is located right at the center of the world! Because we protect normal citizens around the world from lawless villains, there's meaning in our being right here."

The pirates and fighters looked around as the Marines were standing up. All of them were getting determined looks on their faces and the Z fighters weren't planning on stopping them. Sengoku was talking about protecting the world from criminals; they couldn't stop men who just wanted to protect the people. They were just like them. "Justice formed from humanity shall never perish!" The giant buddha pointed a hand at Whitebeard, "Shirohige will sink this island and destroy peace all around the world before he lets one criminal die! For the sake of peace on Earth, we must defeat him!"

"RAAAA!" the Marines roared. They were standing on all different levels of Marineford looking down at the pirates on the other side of the plaza.

"Get some wood and make bridges across the fissure!"

"Take down Whitebeard!"

"Death to pirates!"

Vegeta was panting hard in the air. He couldn't have used a Galick Gun because that would have destroyed the building, not annihilated it. He needed it to be completely destroyed so that none of the pieces fell below and destroyed the plaza. Still, to think that he'd be this tired after a war on _Earth_! It was thrilling and earlier when he thought about becoming a pirate it was a joke, but now...

The Prince looked down as the pirates were standing still and then he saw Whitebeard take a step forward. "Men!" Whitebeard shouted as the riled up Marines were starting to move. "Everybody dies someday!" All his men looked at him as he started marching towards the marines. He was the only one on the other side of the fissure now and some of his men were even carrying Third Division Commander Diamond Jozu back to the ships. They had a long way to go and he needed to give his men time to escape.

Whitebeard continued shouting, "We've completed our objective here. We no longer have any business here!" He took a pause, "Listen close, Whitebeard Pirates!"

"Old man!" Jimbei, Izo, and Fossa all shouted at him. The commanders all knew what their father was doing and hated that they couldn't go against their captain's orders.

"The order I'm about to give, will be my final captain's order!" The old man yelled. His chest and stomach had huge holes in them, though the one in his stomach was larger. He had blood coming down both sides of his face and he could still feel magma inside him tearing away at his insides.

"So he knows he's going to die here?" Krillin whispered. Vegeta finally powered down from an ascended Super Saiyan and joined up with his son and the others in the sky. Goku teleported away for a second and reappeared with his youngest son in his right arm. He had to look search around with his ki sense in the rubble of Marineford but found him under a few boulders with some pretty bad injuries.

"ChiChi is going to be so mad at me," he chuckled. "We should've brought some sensu beans with us." Krillin wholeheartedly agreed, having some pretty nasty injuries of his own to speak of. Piccolo wouldn't say it, but he agreed as well. Fighting Doflamingo and Marco took a lot out of him though the man with the weird strings cut him too much and he had a lot of purple blood over his green skin right now.

The pirates below were yelling at their Old Man for saying such an ominous thing. No one wanted to believe that Whitebeard was really going to die here, but the fighters up in the sky could feel his heartbeat slowing down with the decrease in his ki. Somehow he was still more powerful than almost everyone below them, though Piccolo noticed something that made him start sweating.

"Do any of you feel Akainu?" he asked and the others stopped and sensed around. It took a few seconds, but they all came up blank. Then Krillin snapped his head down and stared at two pieces of stone pushed against each other. They didn't look like they belonged that way and the ground must've shifted to put them like that.

"He's right there," Krillin whispered and the others looked over. They felt something under the ground that definitely felt like Akainu, but it was different in some way. "Something's wrong with him."

"I don't think that's Akainu," Gohan started but Whitebeard was speaking again and they all looked down at him.

"You and I will be parting here," Whitebeard continued. "All of you make sure you survive, and reunite with each other in the New World!"

"Old Man!" Ace shouted.

"Old man! Do you plan on dying here?" A tan-skinned man with blonde hair shouted. Eleventh Commander Kingdrew was on the verge of tears and he wanted to make sure that was what the old man was implying.

"I am the one at the top of this era," Whitebeard roared and pulled back his left arm all the way across his body. This was going to be a big one and everyone prepared themselves for it. "There is no ship to carry me to the new era!"

"Big ego," Vegeta said. He continued a second later, "Though he's deserved it. Out of everyone here, supposedly the strongest humans on the planet, he's by far the strongest. He must've ruled these seas for decades," the admiration in Vegeta's voice surprised some of the Z fighters.

Piccolo was deciding whether or not to fly down and stop Whitebeard. He chose not to and just watched. If he stopped the pirate, then the marines would charge and slaughter the retreating pirates without their leader and only Ace to protect them. He thought about the marines too, but decided that if Whitebeard was going to die, he'd allow the man to die his own way. _You've kept dozens of islands under your protection for ages. They stayed save because of you, and for that I am grateful._ The former Kami inside Piccolo gave him this knowledge and he also knew how cruel the World Government could be.

"Go men!" Whitebeard's fist caused a rupture in the sky and waves started crashing all over the island. The marines who were so ready to fight started getting scattered into the air while only a few were still able to fight.

Commander Rakuyo shouted, "No way Old Man!"

Curiel grabbed him and put his bazooka over his back, "It's the captain's orders, now let's go!"

"Oyabin!" Ace screamed across the plaza. He had Luffy back over his shoulder and was running away with his men and Mr. 3.

Whitebeard looked over his shoulder at Ace, "Don't look back," he said and over the sounds of his earthquake, his son still heard him. "The era is changing!"

Captain Buggy was sweating hard and his legs were shaking. _How could I have considered trying to take Whitebeard's head. Even after two holes in his chest, he's still as strong as ever._

Whitebeard was looking forward at Garp and Sengoku far in front of him. Some marines were about to fall in a hole and Captain Smoker flew over and caught them putting them down on a solid surface before looking over at Whitebeard as well. Captain Hina just made a cage net over a crevice so that Jango and Fullbody wouldn't fall in to their deaths and all of them looked over at the old man now. Stainless was trying to hold his men together but they were all watching Whitebeard now. Vice Admiral Tsuru was watching him from far back in the plaza and the old woman could still hear every word he said.

The pirate captain was thinking about the parties with his crew, and all the way back on his first voyage. It was the day he set out, all in search of a family. "I've had quite a long journey. Now let's settle this, NAVY!"

What little remained of the city of Marineford started to break apart. All of Whitebeard's crewmates were shouting at him that they didn't want to leave him behind and he glared back at them. "Are you disobeying your captain's orders?! Get going you imbeciles!"

"How can he expect them to follow those orders?" Gohan questioned with clenched fists.

"Shut it brat," Vegeta growled. His breathing was still staggered but he was looking down with even more respect for the man now. "He's saving his crew with this order. They may not like it, but they have to listen anyway."

Dozens of Marines started shooting at Whitebeard and the Z fighters watched several of the attacks hit him. The man ignored the attacks and swung his sword down, sending a line of explosions down towards them and making the soldiers go flying.

Crying pirates had to drag away their friends who weren't willing to leave without their leader. The others were just as sad about it as the ones who were trying to charge in and the commanders ordering their men to run had to hold in their tears to shout as well.

Ace wanted so much to ignore his captain's orders here. Marco was dead, he didn't want to lose his father too. He looked over his shoulder and saw some of the allied pirate crews were making it back to their ships or hijacking Marine warships on the side of Marineford. Without the giant ice walls, they could easily escape, they were just waiting for as many of their friends as they could carry on each ship.

A few marines shot over at them since they were standing back, but Mr. 3 stepped in front while Ace looked back at the Old Man. "Candle Wall!" he yelled and put up a barrier. "I just want to escape, please stop chasing us," he was scared out of his wits and thought about breaking away from Luffy and his brother multiple times. He would have abandoned them back at the execution platform since they were the ones being chased, but when Luffy went down he felt he had an obligation to stay with them.

"Look! He has Devil Fruit powers too!" A marine shouted as their bullets were stopped on the wall. "I should have know. After all, he had the guts to try and stop Fire Fist's execution right in front of Fleet Admiral Sengoku!"

Galdino poked his head out from around the wall and had a drop of sweat coming down his face. "Uh, no. It's better if you don't overestimate me. I'm really not that impressive," the Marines weren't listening to him and were stepping back a little. It was exactly like how Buggy was admired by all his men: under false pretenses. A marine lieutenant pointed his cannon around the wall and Three panicked and pulled his head back behind it.

"How can Whitebeard still be so strong after all those injuries?" a Captain shouted in panic but their leader was right behind him in all his golden glory.

"Now that Fire Fist Ace is safe, he seriously intends to sink Marineford to the bottom of the ocean. Along with his own life." Sengoku Gensei shouted.

Garp wiped off some dirt after getting hit by a large rock in the last earthquake. "So, he plans on ending this era. Well it's about time," he muttered.

Sengoku started charging forward and punched towards Whitebeard. His shockwave covered hand was about to explode when Whitebeard punched as well and their two explosions matched each other. The huge explosion blasted marines in every direction and the pirates were still escaping full speed.

* * *

"The surveillance snail still won't come out?!" Buggy shouted like he was angry about it. In truth he was glad he didn't have to go and fight Whitebeard now that he knew how strong the man was even half-dead.

"Maybe we could draw it out with fire."

"Or dump salt water on it and shrivel him up."

Buggy snagged the snail from the scary torturous inmates and yelled, "Cut it out you idiots!" The scared snail inside the shell froze just like the inmates. Buggy looked at them all, "It ain't like this thing's working for the Navy 'cause he wants to or anything. Just think of all it's been through during this war. Don't you feel sorry for the little guy?" _Haha, now we'll really get out of here and escape with the other pirates._ "Why don't we just let him go?"

"Wait! So we're giving up on 'Captain Buggy's Master Plan to kill Whitebeard and Become World-Famous'?!" Buggy started to get nervous as the inmate shouted at him.

"No way! Don't tell me you're considering fleeing Marineford too?!" Another inmate shouted and Buggy sweatdropped. _That's exactly what I was thinking._

"I really misjudged you Captain Buggy!"

_Crap! These guys were vicious enough to be sentenced to Impel Down! If they turn on me I'm dead meat!_ Buggy was about to panic when all his men gasped.

"Look. The Surveillance Snail came out on his own. He's, he's crying!" The men were all shocked, "I get it," the pirate continued, "He was so moved by Captain Buggy's kindness that he came out!"

_What?!_

"Captain Buggy even touches the hearts of Surveillance Snails. He truly is amazing!" A prisoner carrying a broadaxe who was once worth ninety million shouted.

"This is the man who will stand at the top of the world," half his followers chanted at the same time. They were all hardened criminals but they all had stars in their eyes, "Our very own Captain Buggy!"

_Ahhhh! You friggin idiot! You should go back in your shell and stay there. Now I'm the one who can't get away!_

"Well let's begin!" one of his men shouted. The war was now being broadcasted around the world again and the reporters at Sabaody were writing it for the papers that would be sent to all the islands that didn't have electricity.

* * *

West City did have power, and Bulma Briefs had been pacing her living room for half an hour before the tv finally turned back on. ChiChi came over and the two of them were yelling about men and how stupid they were until the broadcast of the war came back on and they stared at the screen in shock.

Apart from the large walls that closed in the harbor, all of Marineford was destroyed. The huge fortress was gone and the place was a mess with pirates and marines still fighting all over the place.

"Oh boys, I hope you're safe," ChiChi whispered and Bulma was just as worried before the two of them snapped and shouted. "IF MY BABY/BABIES ARE HURT THEN I'M GOING TO KILL THAT MAN!"

* * *

A few pirates dropped Jozu while they were running and a large crack went down his right arm. They were being shot at by Marines and a few of them had to turn around and keep fighting while the others all struggled to carry away their friend. "The Commander can't die from something like this!"

"He isn't dead yet," A voice said from above them and they looked up to see a man wearing ripped up orange pants floating above them. He was the same small bald man who fought Garp and Sengoku earlier and there was still blood dripping down his face. "I'll get him to a ship," Krillin told them and picked up Jozu with one hand before flying off towards the bay. _I have to pick up Yamcha too before the bay unfreezes._

He dropped off the commander at the closest ship full of pirates and told them to thaw out the man before flying back towards where he left Yamcha. The other human in their group was still unconscious, though he looked to be sleeping peacefully and Krillin picked him up and hoisted him over his shoulder. He flew up high in the air and landed on top of one of the walls surrounding the frozen bay and he sat down.

"Enjoying the show?" A voice asked from near him and Krillin was so distracted by Whitebeard's attacks on the Navy that he didn't even realize he sat right next to someone. He turned his head slowly and saw Don Quixote Doflamingo staring at him out of the corner of his eye with a wicked smile on his face.

At first Krillin thought the man would try to attack, but then he realized why he missed the man when he sat down. His ki was much lower than it was at the start of the battle. Doflamingo was panting hard and he had blood all over his clothes. He looked like he washed his face since there wasn't any blood on it, but Krillin could still see the wounds there. "Not really," Krillin answered his question. He never liked the sight of someone dying... except maybe Cell, that made him feel really good.

"Hmm," he looked at the short man for a few seconds and then asked something that made Krillin turn around slowly and with a dropped jaw. Doflamingo asked it again, but this time he ended his sentence with, "I'll pay you. I'm the king of Dressrosa, a very rich country. Name your price and you can live like a king."

The bald man stared at him for a few seconds before his dropped jaw twisted into the widest grin imaginable. "You got yourself a deal," he held out a hand and Doflamingo shook it while laughing. Krillin couldn't help himself, this whole situation just turned itself around and he started laughing too. _Train you for money?! Oh 18 is going to be so happy._

* * *

"Ace-boy!" Ivankov shouted at Luffy's brother. Sengoku's attacks scattered them away from each other and the Okama Queen still couldn't find Jimbei or Inazuma, but he found Ace and an unconscious Luffy. "Shirohige has made his decision! Vyou have to think about vyour brother!"

This snapped Ace out of his trance and he took one last look over at his captain. "I know. I won't waste his efforts." There were a group of Marines jumping for Whitebeard's back and Ace wasn't going to leave without saying goodbye. He shouted at them, "Get out of the way!" and threw a Fire Fist at them that burned them all away and allowed Ace and Whitebeard to be alone in a tunnel of flames for a moment.

The Second Division Commander fell to his knees and bowed his head to the floor. His Whitebeard Pirates symbol was facing the sky and Whitebeard whispered over to him, "There's no need for words."

Though not many people could hear them, those with Saiyan and Namekian hearing could. Trunks, Gohan, Piccolo, Goku, and Vegeta all looked down towards the flames. Whitebeard continued and the others couldn't help but feel sad that he was about to die, "Just answer one question for me, Ace. Was I a good father?"

Marco already told him so, it was the only consolation he had when his son died, that he believed him to be a good father. But he allowed that son to die, and he questioned whether or not it was true. Ace bent his head farther and tears kept spilling from his eyes, "Of course you were!"

Gohan felt tears forming in his eyes and Trunks was letting them spill down the sides of his face. Goku was glad his younger son didn't have to see this as Goten was still unconscious. Whitebeard was so happy by Ace's answer that he just started laughing as Ace and Luffy ran away.

"We took a warship! Come get on!" a pirate wearing full body armor shouted. Jimbei, Ace, and Mr. 3 started running towards the side of the bay with a huge group of pirates. Ace checked his shoulder and Luffy was still there, but his face was getting paler by the second and his injuries looked bad.

"Quickly, get on!" they shouted and Ace tried not to look behind him where he heard the screams of his friends who couldn't escape. They were almost there when all the men on the ship suddenly felt really cold. "What the..." the pirate looking towards Ace turned around and saw a horrifying sight that made his pants soak through, right before the piss froze with the rest of his body and the entire warship.

"Admiral Aokigi!" the pirates shouted in panic as the Ice Admiral dropped on the other side of the frozen warship. Kuzan landed and looked angrier than they'd ever seen him. The ground around his feet kept freezing and refreezing over and over again as huge ice spikes lifted all over the place and slammed into pirates scattering them.

"How many times do we have to beat this guy?" Vegeta growled though he was surprised by this man's tenacity. He came back as often as Sengoku or Garp, he had the strength to lead these weaklings when the old men were dead.

"Fire Fist, Straw Hat," Aokigi growled and lifted up his head. "You two cannot leave here. The son of the Revolutionary Dragon, and the son of the Pirate King Gold Roger." Kuzan's mind flashed back to when he once let a girl go. Her parents were considered devils too, but he allowed her to live. He still didn't know whether or not that was the right choice, but here. Here he had to stop them, for these two men would become the greatest enemies of the Navy if he allowed them to escape. "I will kill you with my own hands."

He lifted up an arm and Ace tossed Luffy back to Jimbei. "Keep running," he said to the blue fishman.

"Ace!" the other pirates yelled while Mr. 3 had no trouble still running now that Jimbei had Luffy. He started running off and yelled back, "Jimbei! Get Mugiwara out of here!" he was terrified, but he still didn't want to leave the rubber man behind.

"Ace-kun," Jimbei muttered before running off with all the other pirates. They looked over their shoulders to see Ace smirking at Aokigi who said again that he wouldn't let Luffy escape, even if Ace stalled for time.

"Stalling for time?" Ace asked sarcastically. "You must be kidding," he started laughing at the admiral who growled furiously. "I watched you get your ass kicked before. Maybe if you were full strength you could beat me."

"Ice Block!" Aokigi had enough of this and his arm became coated in ice. Ace's entire body covered in flames and he kept smirking at the man in front of him.

"But I haven't fought seriously all day," the boy stated and the Z fighters looked over to him to see what he could do when he did. They stopped interfering with the War for their own personal interests a while ago. It was time for them to watch and wait for this battle to die out... or so they thought.

The ice on Kuzan kept growing and growing until it was in the shape of a massive frozen swan. "Pheasant Beak!" he shouted while Ace pulled back a fist of his own and it became completely coated in fire.

"Mirror Flame!" Ace pushed forwards his flames and they slammed into the huge ice bird. Steam covered the battlefield as the hot and cold merged, but quickly the bird was being melted by the flames and Aokigi's attack was destroyed.

The marines were panicking that the admiral's attack was destroyed, but Ace wasn't done yet. He held out his hands in front of him. They started glowing green and the panting admiral in front of him stared as a bunch of green dots started floating off of him, "Firefly Fire: Blazing Doll!" All the little green dots rushed forwards and surrounded the Ice Admiral before exploding in massive fireballs all around him.

"Whoa," Trunks said in amazement, "Ace is so cool!"

Out of the flames, the staggering Marine made his way out and Aokigi was walking towards him with hands outstretched and covered in ice. Ace realized if he was planning on beating an Admiral, he'd have to go all out. "DAI ENKAI!" he roared and held up a hand above his head.

All the pirates and marines in the bay looked over as a huge ball of fire, larger than any they'd seen before was growing on top of Ace's hand. "Flame Emperor!" He threw his hand forward and the massive ball of fire slammed straight into Aokigi as it ripped apart the floor that was made of ice. The blast hit the man who created a giant Ice Wall to block it, but he quickly realized that Ace's attack was burning through.

Kuzan crossed his arms and the attack slammed into him, throwing him in the air and far backwards where he slammed into one of the iron walls. The huge walls were incredibly strong, but with all the earthquakes they'd lost their supports and when Kuzan hit the wall, it fell over back into the broken Oris Plaza where it crushed some marines and broke the ground even more.

"Whoa!" Krillin exclaimed. Vegeta looked down at Fire Fist and his heart was racing. The Prince fought Aokigi before and it took him much longer to win. Yeah he was holding back, and yeah he weakened the man for Ace, but the idea of facing off against this Man of Fire was too much for him.

"Vegeta wait!" Piccolo tried to stop him but the Prince was already flying down to where the fire pirate was now running back with his fellow pirates. Fire Fist felt someone coming and looked up just in time to see a fighter with jet black hair in a large spike over his head.

_This guy fought Aokigi earlier, but he also fought... Marco._ Ace's mouth turned into a snarl that this guy was partly responsible for weakening his friend to the point that Akainu could kill him. "Marco would be alive if it weren't for you," Ace growled and his fists became covered in flames again. The pirates were all yelling at their commander to stop fighting and just get back to the ships, but he was glaring too hard at Vegeta to even hear them.

Vegeta closed his eyes and then opened them so he was looking straight in the young man's eyes. "And my son would be dead if it weren't for him." Ace froze as he thought about the child who Marco protected, the same one who helped free him from his chains on the platform. "But Marco doesn't have to do with this," Vegeta held his arms at his sides and like Ace's fists, his began to glow. They glowed darker until they were golden black and stopped looking like an aura around him and instead a powerful Armament Haki on his hands.

"Then what does this have to do with?" Ace asked as he pulled back a fist and his flames grew.

"I just want to fight you!" Vegeta yelled and punched forward. Ace punched at the same time and Vegeta's haki covered fist hit a Fire Fist and the two pushed against each other. The Saiyan's skin was getting hot and he could feel the boy's flames getting hotter while he pushed against him. He lifted his other hand and shot a powerful blast of ki in between Ace's legs.

Vegeta knew that his long range attacks wouldn't work against one of these Logia types, but he was a smart tactician. His energy wave hit the ground behind his opponent's feet and Ace started falling backwards without his balance. His Fire Fist lifted up in the air and the Prince flew under it with his left black fist pulled back.

Ace lifted up his hand while he released his Fire Fist and shouted, "Higan!" He started shooting flame bullets but the opponent in front of him was weaving between the bullets and getting closer and closer as he seemed to disappear every time he flashed in and out of enemies. The pirate didn't realize it was too late until the black fist was right in front of his face.

Vegeta froze with his fist hovering there in front of the kid's wide eyes. He sighed a deep breath and then lowered his hand, "Seems you're not good enough to fight me yet." The Prince looked into the boy's eyes and spoke very seriously, "When we meet again, I expect you to put up a better fight than that." With that he disappeared, moving so fast that Ace couldn't see him as he lifted high up in the sky and near the others.

"I'm surprised Vegeta," Krillin chuckled, "I thought you were going to kick the crap out of him."

"Where is the fun in pummeling weaklings?" Vegeta responded cooly with his arms crossed before he realized they were one down. "Where did Trunks go?"

"He chased after Luffy," Gohan responded and looked over at Vegeta accusingly. The parent cocked his head to the side, about to yell at the brat for giving him such a look. "He wouldn't have needed to," the teenager continued, "if you didn't take away the one man who could protect him."

"He's still got that fishman," Vegeta retorted. He looked down and saw Ace trying to catch up to Jimbei and his brother, but they were too far in front now and it would take a while. He looked closer and saw a smaller form with lavender hair flying next to Jimbei's head. The man felt proud of his son in that moment. The boy had bad injuries all over his body and a broken leg, but he was pushing through without complaining to the others around him. _That's my son,_ he thought with pride and crossed his arms as he watched.

Jimbei was surprised the boy was still with them after this entire war and he looked up. "Where's your friend? Where's Goten?"

Trunks could hear the concern in the whale shark's voice and he smiled at him. They were at eye-level with each other since Trunks was flying and the boy told Jimbei how Goten was with his dad and safe. A pirate running past didn't see the floating boy and the mace over his shoulder bumped into Trunks's leg causing the child to wince in pain.

Emporio Ivankov was running near them and the purple haired man saw the child whose right leg looked broken. He ran over and checked the wound closer and it was obviously cracked somewhere, but that wasn't the injury that scared him the most. There was a huge gash on Trunks's chest that ripped straight through his shirt and there was a lot of blood still coming out of it. "Where did vyou get that?!" Ivankov shouted and Trunks turned to see the guy with the big head from before.

"Hawk-Eye gave it to me," he said with a smirk, "I paid him back for it ten times over though!" The two of the men running beneath him gulped at the child's power since they saw what happened to Takanomi in the plaza. "I'll be fine though, I'll eat a sensu bean when this is all over."

"A sensu bean?" Ivankov asked incredulously, wondering what beans had to do with his health.

"Yeah, it cures all wounds instantly and even broken bones," the child was excited though he started to frown. "It ruins my appetite though and I miss at least the next three meals because I'm so full. Plus it doesn't taste good..."

Ivankov could tell this child wasn't lying, and he needed to find these sensu beans no matter what it took. He was the Miracle Worker, it was his job to work miracles and if he could find those beans, the Revolutionary Army would be unstoppable. "A-ce," a raspy voice muttered and they all looked on Jimbei's left shoulder where Luffy was gasping for breath. He looked really bad and Trunks was scared for his new friend.

"Luffy!" Fire Fist's voice shouted out from behind them on the bay. He was too far back and they couldn't wait for him to keep up. They were getting close to the outside of the harbor now when suddenly two figures dropped in front of them and the group of pirates around them froze.

Goku was carrying his son and Krillin had Yamcha. He left the wall to stay with his friends since Doflamingo's company wasn't very enjoyable. It was surprising that their group was this badly damaged in the fighting. They were all watching the different parts of the battlefield and hoping the war would end without any more death, though that seemed impossible.

"Move out of the way!" a pirate shouted and started running forward with his friend. Black Cage Hina and White Chase Smoker each swung their fists in front of them and the two pirates were captured in a second. One was on the ground with his entire body shackled, while the other was smothered by smoke until he was unconscious and then released as Smoker's hand moved back to him.

"Hina won't let you escape," the woman with pink hair said, regarding to herself.

"Mugiwara," Smoker muttered. He didn't want to capture the pirate like this after all the time he spent chasing him, but he knew he couldn't let the boy get away either.

Before the two groups could clash, all of Marineford began to shake, and this time Sengoku and Whitebeard clashing wasn't the cause of it. The pirate leader was actually pretty far away from the fleet admiral after hitting Sengoku with an earthquake and making the Buddha roll away into a large pile of rubble houses.

Whitebeard was swiping his sword at a few marines when the ground below him started to shake. The gray stones started to get more and more red until Whitebeard had to jump backwards to avoid the huge explosion of magma that flew out of the ground.

"Akainu! It's taken you long enough!" Sengoku shouted. They were letting Fire Fist and Straw Hat get away. "Go after them, I'll take care of Shirohige."

"Magma-brat," Whitebeard growled. He didn't like that the man who killed Marco was still kicking and he was ready to finish the job.

"Admiral Sakazuki!" the Marines all shouted. They were so happy that he was here, that they didn't realize the shape coming out of the magma wasn't correct. Slowly, every person left in the plaza began to drop their jaws as the huge explosion of magma sucked back into the person it erupted from.

"Hahaha," Jesus Burgess laughed with a hand held above his head. The magma all merged back into his skin and he stared at his hand for a few seconds before clenching it into a fist and smiling wider than ever at the people in front of him.

"You bastard," Sengoku shouted. For the moment he was ignoring how impossible this situation was and he yelled out the obvious question. "Where is Akainu?!"

"Dead, Zehahaha," a voice came out of the hole blasted through the floor and Blackbeard leapt up in the air with Lafitte jumping after him. The hypnotist had large white wings on his back and flapped them in the air above the other two. There were only three members of their crew who had Devil Fruit powers, and they were it. "How do you like this ability?" Blackbeard asked as he held up his hand and darkness appeared on it again.

"TEACH!" Whitebeard was looking around for the man for a while after he beat up Akainu. He still had to punish the traitor and he spun towards him and punched a fist coated in a white glow at the man.

Blackbeard caught the fist again and laughed as his men came walking out of the shadows. They weren't getting involved with the fighting but were merely watching from the sidelines and waiting for their captain to come out if he was still alive. Shiliew looked the worst of any of them, but he fought Vegeta for the longest time while the others were beaten pretty fast.

Whitebeard's earthquake never happened and Blackbeard started to laugh, but the Yonko wasn't planning on it working. He spun his bisento staff with his other hand and slashed across Blackbeard's torso while the man was laughing. He wasn't laughing after that.

Blood splattered out of Marshall D. Teach's chest and he fell backwards where Whitebeard fell on top of him and wrapped a hand around his face. "Ahh! Old man! I'm your son aren't I?!" Whitebeard wasn't listening and his hand became wrapped in white as he crushed Blackbeard's head down forming a crater. His skin was glowing red and he looked like a terrifying beast. "You're a monster! Just Die!" Blackbeard shouted and lifted a pistol from his waist and firing once.

The Z fighters all felt the massive drop in Whitebeard's power. He suddenly wasn't able to keep up fighting with all his injuries after that gunshot wound and he staggered back on his feet as Blackbeard started firing over and over. "Kill him you guys!" Blackbeard shouted with blood coming down his face and his voice cracking.

Shiliew, Burgess, Lafitte, Pizarro, Devon, Shot, Doc Q, Auger, they all jumped forward and with their captain started shooting and slicing the front of Whitebeard. Everyone on the island turned and stared in shock as Whitebeard stood there and got demolished by the Blackbeard pirates.

Goku bowed his head, knowing this was coming for a while and not liking it when it came. Trunks looked back with Jimbei and Ivankov. Smoker and Hina stopped attacking them to stare back at the end of the greatest pirate of their time. Krillin looked over with respect, the same kind Vegeta was staring at the man with. Piccolo had his arms crossed and was glaring hard at Blackbeard who was turning out to be a really nasty pirate. _To think someone like that was on Whitebeard's crew._

Gohan stared at Whitebeard and felt the man's ki getting lower and lower until he couldn't feel it anymore over the ki's of everyone else on the island. The ki they'd felt strongest since arriving above the island, it was finally gone and Whitebeard just stood there taking more and more bullets and slices.

The whole time the plaza and bay were echoing the sounds of gunfire and Blackbeard's annoying laugh. "Ahhh, Zehahaha! Die Old Man!" Whitebeard stopped twitching and the smoke kept rising up around him.

"OLD MAN!" every Whitebeard and Allied Pirate shouted at the same time. Ace tried not to look back, he tried to follow his captain's orders and save his brother, but he couldn't help himself and spun around only to feel his heart wrench at the sight.

The gunshots stopped and Blackbeard asked for another gun to keep shooting. "There's no need," Shiliew said, a new cigar burning in his mouth. "Whitebeard has lost consciousness. I'm sure he'd fall over if you so much as poke him."

"It's not you..." all the Blackbeard Pirates rose their weapons again and started sweating that the man they just riddled with bullets and impaled over and over was still talking.

Gohan was shocked and the other Z fighters dropped their jaws, including Piccolo and Vegeta.

All over the world, people were watching the live broadcast on television or waiting for the news from newspapers. They were praying, hoping that the Marines would win, and now Whitebeard was still talking after all of that.

Bulma backed away from her television and fell backwards over her couch. She lifted up her head over the back of it and whispered, "Is he a monster?" ChiChi and her had seen some crazy monsters in their day, but this was supposed to be a normal human.

Back on the battlefield, Ace was at a total loss for words. He knew the Old Man was dying, and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it, but he couldn't stop himself from taking a few steps back towards the plaza. A man appeared in front of Ace and grabbed him by the shoulder. The two of them vanished and in the next moment they were standing next to Jimbei and the tall man with the spiky black hair was looking into Ace's eyes. "Escape from the island Ace," Goku said, his eyes serious. "Don't let him die in vain," the Saiyan vanished and Ace looked around to see Ivankov, Jimbei, Galdino, and his brother all looking at him and then back at Whitebeard.

There was one person with them that didn't look at Ace, he was shaking too hard and couldn't lift his gaze to meet the man's. Ace knew why and the ten year old in front of him was beating himself up over it, but for now he stared back at his father and felt his heart lurch at the sight of the man who took him in, about to die.

"You're still alive?!" Blackbeard pushed himself backwards on the floor, not wanting to be anywhere near this monster.

"The man Roger's looking for," Whitebeard began again, "at the very least, it's not you Teach. It's definitely not you." He lifted his head and the pirate was scaring some of his own men, but they were more sad than scared and had to wipe the tears away for their father. "Just like there are those who carry on Roger's will. I'm sure someone will appear to carry on Ace's will, someday."

Ace looked back at his captain and remembered back when Squardo was yelling at him with a sword through his chest. He said that Whitebeard had been raising Ace to become the next pirate king. _Is that what you want Old Man? You want me to lead?_

The pirates had to start running again, but Ace looked over his shoulder and kept listening to Whitebeard in the distance. No matter how quietly his Old Man was speaking, he could hear him as loud as if he was standing a foot away. He spun his head for a second and saw a badly beaten Smoker who was getting in the way of his friends. "HIKEN!" he threw a fist forward and their usually matching strengths were different this time as Ace completely outmatching him and burned the Captain, making him spin out and fly to the side.

"Death Wink!" Ivankov shouted and he winked hard at Hina who took it and was thrown away from them where she landed on top of Smoker, both of them unconscious.

Whitebeard continued speaking to the scared Blackbeard Pirates in front of him. "Even if you extinguish his bloodline, there's no way that their flame will ever burn out. It has been passed down since ancient times. And in the future, someday," Whitebeard's words carried around the world and millions of people were staring at him in wonder as he spoke. "Someone will appear, carrying the history of all those decades on his back, and challenge the whole world to a fight."

Sengoku and Garp were feeling nervous and the two of them stared across the plaza at Whitebeard. The fleet admiral was no longer his Buddha and needed to regain the strength to use it again in case Blackbeard chose to keep fighting them even after Whitebeard eventually died. The main reason he was nervous though, was from the words coming out of Whitebeard's mouth.

"Sengoku." Whitebeard said and the Gensei flinched. "You guys in the World Government all fear that immense battle engulfing the whole world that will eventually come." He paused and the Z fighters didn't know what he was talking about, but it seemed like there would be a battle, and they would have to get involved with it. For some reason, none of them really minded. "I don't care myself..."

Vegeta laughed and the others smiled at Whitebeard's attitude even in his final moments. They couldn't feel out his individual ki while he was surrounded by all those others, it was weird, but he must be so weak that they couldn't sense him at all. "It's like he's already dead," Krillin whispered.

"...but as soon as someone finds that great treasure," Krillin's eyes grew wide and Piccolo panicked from what the man was saying. _I should have killed him an hour ago,_ the Namekian thought as he stared down in shock at what Whitebeard was saying. "The entire world will be turned upside down. And someone will find it."

"What is he talking about?" Goku asked, scratching his head.

"One Piece," Piccolo whispered as he stared down at the old man, wishing he would die soon, before he said too much.

"That day will definitely come sooner or later," Ace and the other Whitebeard pirates couldn't hear their captain anymore as they were fighting through the last of the marines and reaching the outside of the harbor. But, they heard the last bit loud and clear. Everyone in the world hear the last words of Edward Newgate, Whitebeard.

"ONE PIECE..." Whitebeard roared at the top of his lungs. The Surveillance Snail was on him and everyone could hear his voice. His words carried over the sounds of cannon fire on the retreating pirates and everyone turned back hearing their captain again. "DOES EXIST!"

"He did it now," Piccolo muttered. _They thought the last time someone mentioned One Piece was bad? This is going to be a start of a whole New Pirate Era._

Fleet Admiral Sengoku knew what this meant as well and yelled, "Damn you!"

Blackbeard started laughing and got up despite all the blood dripping down his face. "Those are some magnificent last words!"

"Old Man!" Curiel and Blamenco shouted.

"Old Man!" Izo, Fossa, and Kingdrew yelled.

Vista had to stutter the world between tears, "O-Old Man."

Ace was crying hard and everything around him seemed to stop as he yelled into the sky, "OLD MAN!"

Whitebeard closed his eyes and smiled. _I'm sorry my sons. I'm responsible for one hell of a fool, but thanks to all of you, I had everything I ever wanted. This is the end for me. I've been traveling for a long time, _all of his commanders came into sight one by one in the order they joined until finally Ace was there, standing right in front of him with Marco by his side. The two of them were laughing and fighting on the ship and he was chuckling the whole time as he watched them.

"It was a good voyage," he muttered. He wasn't finished talking yet and no one dared interrupt him now. "I'm grateful to you. Farewell, my sons." The only sounds remaining were the sounds of the seagulls high in the air.

Jimbei stopped running and looked back, seeing Ace stopped a little behind him. "Old man," the former Schichibukai whispered. The fishman wiped his tears and yelled out, "Let's go Ace!" They started running towards the ships when suddenly the ground shook and four of the pirate ships they were running towards lifted out of the water and crashed into the bay walls where they broke apart and the pirates already on them fell off.

"What's going on?" Ivankov shouted and looked ahead into the fog from all the explosions. Trunks could feel the massive power, and he was stunned his didn't feel it earlier. It had been there for a while now, and only now was it showing itself in full.

There was one more of Blackbeard's Pirates that they hadn't accounted for.

Blackbeard was back in the plaza with a dropped jaw as Whitebeard died in front of him. "H-He died," the pirate said in shock, "while still standing!""

Ace clenched his eyes shut and looked away from his old man, turning around to run with the others towards the ships. What he saw was a graveyard of ships and his friends backing up slowly towards him, before backpeddaling a lot faster and even turning and running.

"Move!" Jimbei shouted at Ace and the urgency in his voice caused him to not argue and just turn and sprint away with the rest. Now that they were looking the other way, they all saw Whitebeard standing up in death. His coat fell off of him and his back was shown, stunning the Z fighters.

"You mean..." Gohan started.

"After all his years of being a pirate..." Krillin continued.

"He never once," Goku grinned.

"Received a single scar from running away," Vegeta finished and his respect for the man only grew more.

Back in the bay, Ace looked over his shoulder to see why they were running away and the silhouette was shown through the smoke and fog. "It's the Colossal Battleship!" Ivankov shouted, hearing rumors of the man kept in the lowest level of Impel Down. He was the reason why Level 6 was so much larger than every other floor, they needed so much room to fit him. "Sanjuan Wolf!" he shouted and the fog cleared to show the largest giant taking a step out of the water and down on the front of the ice in the bay.

The entire bay shattered with that one footstep and Ace, Ivankov, and all the others lost their balance and fell into one of the thousands of cracks that appeared. "AHHH!" _**SPLASH!**_

**A/N Hey everyone I'm back! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and leave a review telling me what you think and questions you have for the end of the story. It was a fun trip to Miami and my birthday was cool, but now I'm back in NY and have 3 AP exams this week ;(. Fortunately I'm already accepted to Ole Miss with a full scholarship and am enrolled there for the start of the fall semester. I'll try to post the next, and final, two chapters in the next couple of days and before anyone goes, "aww, the Z fighters aren't fighting anymore!?" don't worry... the war's not over yet :P!**

Daxen123

Jeez Marco took the fist this time, but I wonder if they will tell the WB pirates about the dragon balls, to revive him, glad that akainu is dead, but now burgess will have magma powers, so this could be bad, can't wait for shanks to show up and see everything that happened before he got there

**Yeah, poor Marco :(. Figured I offed a Shichibukai, then a commander, so fuck it, why not execute the most hated Admiral in One Piece XD! Akainu got what was coming to him and now the Blackbeard Pirates are even more powerful. Shanks is still on the way and the Marines are losing ground fast as all three Admirals are now down for the count. I kept Whitebeard's speech the same because he showed up to save Ace in the first place, I didn't think he would change it to wrap around Marco if he were the one to die, (which he was this time) especially because of the Will of D and such, so yeah, that was pretty canon, but most everything else happening now is improv! Hope you enjoyed it!**

JensenDaniels32

OMG, UNBELIEVABLY INCREDIBLE! :D :D :D Happy birthday, by the way! :D

**Thanks for the b-day wish, and thanks for the review! That was one of the longest chapters I ever wrote and it had a lot in it. This one didn't have as many battles because of the sheer intensity of the last one, but there are still fights to be fought, and this war isn't won yet! Thanks again to everyone who read. 'Till next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

The Z fighters were hovering high above the bay, but the chunks of ice were flying all the way up to them and they had to dodge several pieces. Hundreds of pirates fell into the freezing cold water below and got trapped under huge ice chunks that shifted into place above them, while others tried desperately to keep themselves on.

Aokigi's ice might have been able to hold if it hadn't been so long since he created the ice cover. Also, Akainu's Magma Volcano melted a lot of the ice along with Whitebeard's earthquakes starting to crack it. After this last attack, the entire thing shattered.

It wasn't just pirates. Marines guarding the bay and chasing after pirates fell straight into the water and sank in. Gohan looked at his father who was holding his unconscious little brother and the older man nodded at him. The nineteen year old shot down towards the water and Piccolo shouted after him to stay out of it. The green man saw something flying at him and held out an arm, catching a knocked out Yamcha.

He snapped his head over and saw Krillin shooting after Gohan and then breaking off for a different part of the bay to save some people.

Jimbei was disoriented when he fell in, but he knew he had to act fast and looked around him. Ivankov, Luffy, Ace, and Mr. 3 were all sinking fast into the dark depths of the bay, while the Marines Captains were sinking a little away from him. _Hmm, they were Devil Fruit eaters as well._ The former Schichibukai held no hatred for those Marines, but he wasn't going to save them and he swam over and grabbed the Devil Fruit pirates he was running with.

When he swam back to the surface he found a crack in between two huge chunks of ice where some pirates were treading and getting pulled up by their friends. Jimbei threw he passengers up through the hole and didn't follow them. Instead, the whale shark fishman swam back underwater to find more pirates to save if he could.

Gohan and Krillin were moving almost as fast as they moved through the air, underwater. The two of them were skimming between pirates and marines, grabbing everyone as they fell unconscious underwater. The bald human swam towards the surface when he had about a dozen men in his arms and he shot straight through the ice wall above his head, freeing another dozen pirates that were trapped under it and punching it trying to escape.

"Ahh," the men gasped as they took in as much air as they could. The Whitebeard Pirates and Marines remaining on the ice weren't pointing their weapons at each other, everyone was staring up at the man they called a battleship. He was grinning like a madman and brought a hand back in the air.

"Someone stop him!" a Marine yelled but the giant brought down his hand and knocked two of the large walls around the bay out of their sockets. The walls lifted up in the air still with the stone under them connected and they crashed into ice sections sending men flying in all directions.

Gohan turned to his friend after they dropped all the men off on top of an ice platform in the water. "Keep saving as many as you can," he snapped his head to the right and his hair turned gold, "I'll take care of fatty."

The demi-Saiyan wasn't speaking particularly loud. The sentence he said to Krillin should have been impossible to hear over the cannon fire and screams of all the piratse around them. The enormous giant's head started to turn and he didn't have a very big neck, but his eyes darted down fast to the ice where he looked straight into Gohan's eyes.

The teenager didn't flinch, he clenched his fists tighter and the yellow aura around him grew. "I'M NOT FAT!" The giant roared. For some reason the largest giant in the world was self-conscious about his weight and anyone who said anything about it wasn't going to be allowed to live. He slammed his fist forward and Gohan knew if he let it get past him, it would crash into everyone around him and kill them all.

"Here we go then," the Super Saiyan shot up in the air and started yelling as he pulled back a hand. His aura grew and then he slammed his fist into the center of Sanjuan Wolf's middle finger. The size of the other man's fist was huge in comparison to his own, but he still heard the loud cracking sound inside the finger. Gohan smirked but realized the giant wasn't screaming in pain, he just kept pushing through his own punch while his finger bent back.

Gohan looked around him and saw the rest of the man's fist pushing down while ignoring the broken finger in the middle. He spun to the left and delivered a kick that wasn't as powerful as his first punch but still made a loud cracking sound, but the fist kept dropping and the nineteen year old felt it hit his body and start pushing him down.

The boy raised one hand and tried halting the downwards momentum and he was slowing the fist. All the pirates and marines below him were screaming in panic as there was nowhere they could run with a fist that huge dropping down at them. A few men tried hopping from ice piece to ice piece only to slide into the water screaming. With one hand on the fist, Gohan pulled back his other and started charging a blue beam on it.

"Kamehame," Gohan shouted and then threw his fist forward to hit the man in front of him. The pressure down on his other hand stopped as Wolf forgot about his punch and stared wide-eyed at the large blast coming at him. He rose his other hand and the end of the wave hit him in the open palm.

"Ouch," the large man cried as the blast exploded on his hand and he stumbled back. Just by stumbling one step back, he created a tidal wave that knocked over a Marine Warship that was chasing after a retreating pirate ship.

Gohan grinned and looked through the smoke. The smile on his face vanished as the smoke cleared and he saw the burn marks all over Sanjuan Wolf's hand. One was burned and bleeding, while the other had two broken fingers, but the Collosal Battleship only looked angrier now. _He's slow and stupid, but durable and strong. Shouldn't be too hard to beat him, it's beating him without crushing anymore ships or men that's going to be difficult._

Wolf looked at the teen who was staring down at some men climbing on the ice and Gohan was wrong. He might act like a child, but he wasn't stupid. "You like those guys," the giant stated as he rose his foot from the ocean.

"STOP!" Gohan shouted and dove down below the giant foot that crashed out of the front of the bay. It started to come down and the teen got under it and pushed up as hard as he could. He was stronger than the giant and he lifted the man's leg out of the ground, knocking him backwards where he started to fall on the right side of Marineford. Dozens of warships were lined up on that side of the harbor and Marines were all over the walls with cannons trying to stop the marines.

Gohan realized his mistake and stopped lifting the foot to fly around his enemy and kick the man hard in the back in an attempt to slow his momentum. Wolf was way over a couple of tons, he was more than a hundred tons and Gohan's kick did little to slow him down. "Crapbaskets!" the boy shouted as the giant fell down on top of him and he was slammed down into the wall. Hundreds of marines were crushed under the weight of the monster and Goku could feel all their ki's go out.

_No,_ he thought and then looked up at his son on his shoulder. He looked to Piccolo and Vegeta who were floating in front of him. "Mind watching Goten?" he asked and then tossed his son between the two men before they could answer. He shot off towards the giant and floated above it.

Piccolo wasn't going to bother catching Goten so that he could carry the small boy and Yamcha, but he also knew Vegeta didn't care at all and was going to let the nine year old fall right down to the battlefield. He sighed and flew over, catching Goten roughly on his right shoulder.

Goku was staring at his opponent. _I can't take him somewhere else and leave him there, he's a monster. He'll kill the closest people to him if I do. Everyone here is prepared to die, but I should still finish him as quick as possible._ The Saiyan started to power up before feeling an incredible power underneath the giant who was laughing as he lay down.

"Don't," a muffled voice said and everyone stared in shock as the largest giant in the world moved. The giant looked more shocked than anyone and was sweating hard which didn't work well with his childish look. "Underestimate," the voice shouted again and was less muffled. The giant's back started lifting off the ground and a bright yellow light shone out from underneath him as the entire island started to shake. "ME!" Gohan powered up to Super Saiyan Two and brought both of his hands over his head.

The boy looked around and saw crushed marines all around him, all because he wasn't strong enough to stop the man from falling, all because he knocked the man over. His rage snapped and he bent his elbows before straightening his arms at the speed of sound and lifting the entire mass of the giant off the ground a few yards.

Sanjuan Wolf was never in the air. His entire life, he couldn't think of a time when he'd been in the air before. But at this moment, he wasn't trying to think back to a time when he'd been in the air, he was pissing himself and hundreds of pirates down below shielded their heads from the gallons of piss leaking out of the giant floating up in the sky.

Krillin lowered a marine to the ground and turned his head in fear. Gohan just snapped, and this was about to get really, really messy. The boy appeared in the sky and spun to kick Wolf in the side so hard that his entire torso started vibrating, making ripples throughout his skin. The giant flew away from the bay and bounced, BOUNCED, across the water before finally stopping a few hundred yards away from the entrance to the harbor.

A giant wave was headed for the island and without Aokigi to freeze it this time, all the pirates in their ships and everyone watching it from the bay panicked. The glowing golden boy whose now showing chest was so well toned that he looked like a god, floated over to the edge of the bay and then out a little so he was past the edge of the pirate ships waiting by the coats. He held up one palm and yelled, "Haa!" A massive kiai blast exploded out and the wave didn't break, it changed directions, rushing back out and slamming straight into the giant that caused it.

* * *

None of the Z fighters were overlooking the plaza, but there was a lot going on behind the remaining walls separating the bay and the rest of the island. Sengoku could see Sanjuan Wolf over the walls, and he definitely saw the man get thrown through the air like a ragdoll. That one action scared him as much as the man who destroyed his falling fortress by screaming 'Final Flash.'

He looked back down over the broken Oris Plaza and stared at the scene unfolding in front of him. Stainless was staying back and organizing the rescue operations for all their men trapped under the plaza when it broke apart. He had Garp stay back with him to protect the island from Blackbeard, but he sent as many men as he could to go after Straw Hat and Fire Fist.

They already killed First Division Commander Marco, and Whitebeard was dead, but their objective was to execute Ace, and he was getting away. He had to let his men worry about that though, his job first and foremost was to protect the island. Garp was there to help, but he also didn't send the man after his grandkids because he didn't know whether or not his friend would deny him. If that happened, he would be forced to court martial the Vice Admiral for disobeying direct orders and his reputation as Garp the Hero would be ruined forever. Sengoku wasn't the type of man to do that.

Whitebeard's Pirates were still escaping the plaza and running back into the bay where they had to swim the gap to the ice. They could also climb across one of the walls that fell from the plaza and now connected the ice and them. Those makeshift bridges were covered in bodies as Marines tried to stop them from escaping and the pirates had to fight back.

Sengoku looked away from the action and back to a different side of the plaza where Blackbeard's Pirates had stopped doing anything again. He was happier when they weren't taking action, but he couldn't figure out what Blackbeard's plan was. The man with the hairy chest was laughing when he tossed a sheet over Whitebeard's body and climbed inside himself. The leader of the Marines' eyes focused on one man, the one with the mask standing closest to him. _Jesus Burgess, how does he have Sakazuki's power? Akainu must be dead, there's no getting around that, but how could it have happened that __**he**__ got the power so soon?_

Suddenly his eyes snapped away from the Blackbeard Pirates and towards the dead body of Oars Jr. He was tired of all these surprises, but this one angered him greatly as he watched the paddleship the pirates used to ram into the plaza, smash through the already broken plaza and trampled Marines as it moved farther in.

"Hey who's steering that thing?!" a pirate shouted as everyone turned to the ship.

"Everyone escape!" the man on the bow of the ship. Whirl Spider Squardo was pointing his sword in front of him and his devoted crew roared in agreement from behind him. It took a while for them to get the ship moving since Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon ripped right through the ship earlier. The captain yelled at the top of his lungs, "I raised my hand against the Old Man, this is the best I can do to honor him and try to gain his forgiveness." There were tears still pouring from the long pink haired man's eyes. "ACE!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, hoping the man would hear him wherever he was on the battlefield.

Fire Fist was coughing up water and a pirate was slamming a hand on his back to help get it all out when he heard Squardo's yell followed by hundreds of other pirates shouting Squardo's name. "Squardo?" Ace turned and saw into the plaza via the hole in the walls where Oars stopped them from working. "SQUARDO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" While everyone else was turning and escaping, his friend was going to wrong way.

"I'm sorry Ace!" Squardo yelled. "The Old Man was right. I have every reason to hate Roger, but that doesn't have anything to do with you! You're," he paused and the paddleship he was on started moving faster. "YOU'RE MY NAKAMA!"

"Squardo!" the pirates escaping shouted back as they watched one of their friends rushing to his death. The ship wasn't heading towards the awaiting leaders of the marines though, it was moving fast over towards Whitebeard's body.

The captain of the Whirl Spider Pirates shouted at the men in front of him. "I don't know what you're doing Teach! But stop messing with the Old Man!" Squardo roared and his men screamed out warcries.

Shiliew of the Rain started walking forward and drawing his sword, but Jesus Burgess took a step in front of him and held out an arm. "Hahaha," Burgess laughed, "Don't bother. I can finish this on my own."

"Don't be a fool Squardo!"

"Are you planning to die?!"

The pirates had to see their First Commander and their Father die in front of him. Now it was Squardo's turn and they wiped their eyes. It was clear what their orders were from the old man, his final Captain's orders. Squardo was trying to help them follow the orders, even if he was disobeying them himself by doing this.

"I'm sorry you guys," Squardo turned his head and his cew looked back at him. They all had determined looks in their eyes and chose to follow him on the ship, no one forced them to get on. "I dragged you into this."

"It's alright Captain," his first mate Cinco shouted with a smile. "Don't worry about it."

"We followed you because we wanted to!" his helmsmen Flun agreed, pulling the gun from his waistband.

The navigator William raised a fist in one hand and his sword in the other, "We'll decide for ourselves where we're gonna die!"

"Captain we will follow you!"

"Thanks," Squardo said after a few seconds. He stopped with all the sentimentality and stood at the bow of the ship. "Take Ace with you and flee!" Fire Fist Ace was still not as powerful as he could be. He spent a long time chained up and he wasn't fed very much. He used as much of his power as he could in the first few minutes of escaping and defeating an Admiral. He was tired, and his men knew it.

The one who was patting Ace's back to get out the water lifted his friend over his shoulder and started running off with some others towards one of the allied pirate ships. Ace pulled away from them and took one last glance back towards Squardo before turning the other way. "Luffy!" he shouted. "Has anyone seen him?" he looked around and most of his men shrugged.

A doctor in his own division spoke up in a frantic tone. They couldn't be wasting time here and he needed to get Ace out of there as soon as possible, "I saw the Revolutionary Ivankov carrying him towards the coast a little while ago." Ace took a step and his men grabbed him by the arms.

"Leave it to Ivankov and the others! They'll save your brother!"

"We have to get to the closest ship and then meet up with everyone!"

"If we die wasting time here," the doctor shouted and Ace was ignoring them so he slapped his own Commander across the face, an act punishable by death in most pirate crews. The man finally looked at the doctor seriously with a shocked expression but the man holding a first aid kit had tears in his eyes. "If we die here, we'll be spitting on the Old Man's grave! Is that what you want?"

Ace froze and looked the other way. For a split second he saw a small child with lavender hair fly up in the air and shoot a beam of yellow light to the side before dropping back down into the smoke. _That's right, Trunks is still with Luffy. _He gulped hard before making the hardest decision since leaving the Old Man behind. _Take care of my little brother until we can meet up, I'm counting on you._ He turned and started running towards the closer wall where a bloody Bohemian crew was beckoning him over.

The Bohemian Knight Douma was slashed badly by Hawk-Eye earlier and it was only thanks to his men getting him away fast that he was still breathing on the deck of his ship, though his heartbeat was slow and he looked really bad. His crew and any other pirates running with them at the time were filling the ship and they were pretty overcrowded but with all the broken ships around, they were taking what they could find.

"Come on Ace, we're almost there!" One of his men shouted at him.

Everyone on the island was moving in one direction or the other. The pirates were trying to escape and the marines were chasing them. Squardo and his men were barreling towards Blackbeard's crew and Gohan was beating the crap out of the giant who kept stumbling back in the water.

Suddenly the attention of everyone remaining on the island turned towards the plaza and their eyes opened wide. A lot of them weren't in the plaza when Blackbeard and his crew appeared, but they could see it clearly now. The Magma Magma Fruit wasn't reincarnated with Akainu's death, it was now the power of Jesus Burgess and a huge explosion of magma lifted high enough that it was seen on the other side of the walls.

Vegeta snapped his head back and stared at the massive increase in ki from the man who he defeated earlier with not so much as one percent of his strength. Goku looked over from the coast where he was lifting up a huge pirate ship that fell over from a tidal wave his son created with the shockwaves of his attacks on Wolf. Piccolo looked too, but he was getting annoyed that he was carrying their two unconscious members and wanted to just drop them already. His eyes widened as he followed Vegeta over to the wall and looked down.

The Blackbeard Pirates were all laughing or smirking as Jesus Burgess stood in front of them. The wrestling champion had a fist outstretched in front of him and it was covered in lava, but his attack got wider and wider as it went down from his shoulder to where he was aiming. Pirates all over the island cried harder as they heard the screams coming from the paddleship.

Squardo and his crew were annihilated as the ship they were on exploded. Magma splattered all over the place as Burgess landed back on the ground and stared at his fist in amazement again. He started laughing at the amazing new power he had, "I feel great!" he yelled, "Hahahaha!"

"Looks like it really does work," Caterina Devon said with a wry smile.

"We'll see in a minute," Shiliew responded as he looked back over to the sheet over Whitebeard and Blackbeard. "If it fails, I suppose we'll have to disband." He sliced away another Marine to add to the corpse pile of men who kept trying to get past him and to their captain.

"Eehahaha," Burgess laughed with his arms above his head, flexing his muscles, "It won't fail"

The burning remains of Squardo's ship creaked and the boat cracked before breaking apart. It still had its shape and was built well so the hull had been holding up, but now it was finally crashing down to the ground. The laughing Blackbeard Pirates stopped and their mouths lowered from their large grins. A few of them even started to sweat as they saw the silhouette in the flames.

_"Get away," _a low voice growled from inside the flames. Piccolo and Vegeta both thought the pirate was an idiot and pathetic weakling for what he did to Whitebeard earlier. He stabbed the man because he was tricked by the magma admiral, but at this moment, they lost most of their dislike for the man. _"The Old Man took us in, he protected us,"_ a gust of wind surrounded Squardo and the flames around him dispersed to the sides, leaving a large untouched area of the ground that the captain was standing on.

All his crewmates were dead. Their screams continued to ring out in his head and he had no idea how he was moving. The burns all over his body should have killed him, but he just kept walking towards the Blackbeard Pirates with his sword held out in front of him. "TEACH!" he yelled and he knew the man could hear him from inside the sheet. "For the Old Man's sake, I'm going to kill you!"

The pirate captain raced forward and the Blackbeard Pirates stopped being impressed by his ability to stay alive and started laughing at how pathetic this attack was. Devon sprinted forward with her spear in her hands, ready to impale this fool but as she got close, his eyes met hers and she flinched from the sight of them. She held up her spear defensively as he wasn't stopping, but Squardo sliced straight through it and across the woman's chest without losing a beat.

The Blackbeard Pirates stopped laughing again and they all got ready to charge when a flapping sound was heard behind them. Squardo slowed down and stopped with his sword outstretched, "You want to kill me Squardo?" Blackbeard's voice sounded lower and more confident. All of his men saw him walk out alive and they knew the plan had worked, leaving their posts and stepping behind their captain.

"What the Hell?" Piccolo said and stood up fast. He left Goten and Yamcha laying on the top of the wall and he stared down at Blackbeard in shock. Vegeta stared in front of him with eyes just as wide as the Namekians and Goku was flying over to them when he felt the power as well.

_But that's impossible, did someone gather the Dragon Balls?_ He thought it was unlikely, but what other explanation was there for Whitebeard's aura suddenly appearing in the plaza. He flew over in between Piccolo and his fellow Saiyan and the three of them looked down towards the source of the tremendous power. "It's not Whitebeard?" Goku was confused as he stared down at the despicable man named Blackbeard.

"No," Piccolo said, "Whitebeard is dead. This, this is..." he stared as Blackbeard taunted the pirate who just lost his entire crew and his adoptive father and brother. Squardo had lost everything, but he was still standing and started moving towards his enemy.

Whitebeard's body was right behind Marshall D. Teach, but that wasn't where the power was coming from. "What's going on?" A Colonel of the Marines shouted. "Whitebeard hasn't changed at all, and neither has Blackbeard!"

"Something's changed all right," Vegeta countered in a quiet voice. He stared down at Blackbeard who was grinning at Squardo and at the Marines all around.

"Navy!" he yelled. "Allow me to show you my power! I'll demonstrate it on my friend here, right Squardo? Hahaha!" His laugh infuriated the other pirate captain who just kept charging forward and was almost at Blackbeard now. His right hand turned black and darkness started coming out of his back and flowing into the air, much stronger than before. "Black Hole!" he shouted and shoved his hand in the ground.

Squardo's steps stopped and he tried yanking up his feet, but they were stuck in the darkness below him. The Marines found themselves trapped as well and were getting sucked in faster than the pirate with long pink hair. Blackbeard stood back up and his right hand was covered in darkness. "And this is," he shouted while lifting his left hand and twisting his body so his elbow was bent and wrapped around him.

Flower Vista looked back and his eyes widened. Ace just got on his ship but he could see Blackbeard since they hadn't cast off yet and he was staring at the angle the man was in. Ace started shaking and all the pirates, marines, and Z fighters around the island were sweating. "That stance," Ace stated before stopping.

"It can't-" Piccolo was stopped mid-sentence as Blackbeard swung his left hand to his side and it smashed against the air in front of Squardo like he was hitting a wall. Cracks split out all around his hand and grew larger and larger. All the marines in the plaza felt themselves getting pushed back as a giant fissure shot out from Blackbeard's hand and through the area where Marineford's fortress once stood. The pirate captain opposing him's eyes rolled back and he fell into the crack in the ground with rocks falling down on top of him as his body tore apart.

The island was shaking so bad that a crack coming out of the floor spread wider and water started pouring into it all the way into the center of the plaza. Goku looked off to the right where broken houses were falling into the crack and crashing down in the water below as it rushed in. "Blackbeard, how does he have the powers of the dead Whitebeard?!" A marine shouted in panic.

Sengoku looked around and watched the remaining Marines in the plaza jump around to try and keep themselves from falling in the cracks. _What are we going to do?_

"Eehahaha! I know you could do it Captain!" Burgess laughed as he walked over.

"So we won't have to disband after all," Shiliew commented and took a puff of his cigar. "Seems like I made the right choice, teaming up with these guys."

Commander Rakuyo and some of his men were staring back in shock at Blackbeard and the damage from the earthquake he just created. "The Old-Man's earthquake powers?!"

"What's going on? Damn that Teach!"

Blackbeard laughed and looked down at his right hand, "The gravity of darkness that returns all to nothingness. And the power of earthquakes that destroys everything! I've obtained it at last! Now, nobody is a match for me!" He kept laughing as he scared the crap out of everyone around him, "Now I am the strongest!"

Vegeta lowered his head and stared down, "Now he's an opponent I have no problem with fighting." He took a step forward but the man next to him put two fingers to his head and disappeared first. "DAMN IT KAKAROTT!"

Goku knew Vegeta wouldn't interrupt his fight if it was one on one, and he was standing right in front of the laughing Blackbeard whose laughs got caught in his mouth. Sengoku was about to transform into his Giant Golden Buddha form to stop him and his men were all giving up hope when they looked up and saw the person standing in front of Blackbeard.

While Marshall D. Teach was a fat man covered in hair over his entire body, the man standing in front of him was the exact opposite. Son Goku was the epitome of what every man wanted their body to look like and the Blackbeard Pirates stared in shock at the fighter in front of them. He wasn't smiling, his eyes were closed, and his bulging muscles were more than a little intimidating. There were some pretty bad cuts on his body, but who made it through this war without getting at least some damage?

"You're the strongest?" Goku asked and his voice made Teach flinch. Even after all his big talk a second ago, he was staring at the man in front of him with fear. Goku's hair turned gold and the spikes going in every direction all shot up right over his head. His eyes snapped open and were no longer coal black, but teal. "How would you like to test that theory?" Goku held his arms as his side and powered up more until his hair was spikier and waving around as lightning bolts flew off of him.

The pirates standing around Blackbeard couldn't stay where they were and all but Blackbeard, Burgess, and Shiliew were thrown backwards by the force of Goku's powering up. Shiliew was finding it hard to stay in place while Burgess melted the ground beneath his feet to keep himself there. The ground beneath Goku started to crack down and a crater appeared, but Goku didn't fall with it, he stayed floating in midair as he started to shout.

"There's no need for that Goku!" Piccolo shouted from the top of the wall. "Fight him as an ascended Super Saiyan! What are you doing?!"

"Quiet," Vegeta snarled. He was furious that Kakarott was taking the spotlight, the action that he deserved. "If he wants to fight at full power, then let him. Let's see how long that Blackbeard can last." Vegeta suddenly remembered something and shot his head to the left behind him.

Piccolo didn't even have time to ask what Vegeta was doing before the Prince powered up into a Super Saiyan 2 and shot off to the side as fast as possible.

Coby and Helmeppo were standing on a stone piece of the plaza and were staring ahead at Blackbeard and the man whose hair was growing longer and longer behind his head. The ground was shaking worse than it was during Blackbeard's last earthquake and Helmeppo was screaming.

The young boy with pink hair fell backwards. _Even though Ace has escaped and Whitebeard is dead, this war still isn't over?!_

Goku finally stopped powering up and his eyebrows were gone. His muscles were much larger than before and the two men on Blackbeard's side had skid backwards several yards away from their captain. Burgess and Shiliew rushed forward at the same time, one raising a fist covered in magma and the other carrying a sword.

"Ahh!" they yelled and brought forward their weapons that they thought would kill the man in front of their captain.

"Wait!" Blackbeard shouted but he was too late. Goku rose his hands faster than the men could see and the sword was stopped against his left index finger while the magma fist crashed into Goku's open palm and exploded out every way except towards the glowing fighter. The Saiyan lifted his right knee and it slammed into Burgess's stomach with enough force and a little amount of Haki on it to send him flying up in the air. He became a dot in the sky and was then out of sight, but Shiliew didn't have time to look up as the same leg that kneed him spun around and kicked him in the side, crunching his arm and sending him tumbling across the plaza where he dug a trench through the ground and out to the water where he skid across the waves and kept bouncing into the distance.

His opponent was sweating hard but Blackbeard reminded himself of the powers he held in his hands and raised them both. "RAAA!" Goku raised his own fist and the slightest of smiles came to his face. He didn't like Blackbeard at all, but he never, never, disliked a good fight.

* * *

Ben Beckman jumped off the bow of the ship he was standing on and was holding a rope with him as he landed. He lifted the spike in his other hand and stabbed the rope into the solid ground hard enough to keep their boat tied up. "Men," their captain started and they all turned to see Red Hair Shanks standing on the front of the ship. "This war has gone on long enough, it's time for us to put a stop to it."

"YOU'RE MINE!" a voice roared and all the Akagami Pirates looked up slowly just in time to see a golden light slam down from the sky and on the middle of their deck. Inside the glowing aura they saw huge muscles on a short man with tall spiky blonde hair. He had lightning bolts flying off of his aura and smacking into the men closest to him who screamed and fell back. Shanks had absolutely no idea what was going on, but he could barely follow the man's movements as he rushed forward, grabbed him by the collar of his black coat, and then zipped off to the wall of the bay where Ben was standing.

"I haven't been able to let loose all day!" _Kakarott may have stolen Blackbeard, but I will destroy this man. He's even stronger!_ Vegeta grinned hard. He had no idea what the man was here for or what his purpose was in showing up to the war this late, but he didn't care. "You will fight me!" he shouted and the ground beneath his feet reacted to his words and started breaking apart, the rocks disintegrating in midair as Vegeta stared down his enemy.

"Ben," Shanks started in a calm voice. His second-in-command had long since dropped the cigarette from his mouth but finally closed it and turned to his red haired captain. "Take the men and end this. Tell them," Shanks drew his sword with the curved golden hilt from its sheath, "this war is over and anyone who still wants to fight, can fight us. Understand?"

Shanks was planning on saying that and he thought it would be really cool, but it didn't really matter who said it. The point would remain that they weren't going to let this bloodshed continue. Vegeta understood what the man meant by that and understood why he showed up now, but that only made him more urgent. He was running out of time and the guy in front of him was a big shot. "Let's go!" Vegeta shouted and rushed forward as Shanks moved at the same time.

They weren't moving at the same speeds so Vegeta got to Shanks closer to where the muscular pirate was standing. The man anticipated this though and already lifted his sword to block Vegeta's punch. The Super Saiyan was so pissed that his opponent turned out to be so weak. His fist was going to smash straight through that sword and crush the man behind it.

The metal sword turned black and Vegeta felt the increase of ki right before his fist collided with it. He'd trained his fist to punch anything, but these Haki barriers hurt like Hell and the shockwave the rippled around after he punched the blade hurt him a lot more than it hurt his foe. Shanks felt his sword shaking even when he covered the whole thing in Armament Haki. He had to push against it harder to steady to blade, but Vegeta was pushing back and rose his other hand to punch the pirate.

At the same time, Shanks kicked upwards and hit his opponent on the underside of the arm, causing Vegeta's fist to fly right over his head and leave an opening in his armpit. The pirate broke off from the collision of Vegeta's right hand and his sword and dropped under the fist that continued its momentum. He stabbed up right into the golden man's armpit and Vegeta only allowed it to get one and a half centimeters deep before flipping backwards and getting away from the attack.

_He drew first blood!_ Vegeta's heart was racing and more than anyone else he fought today, this was his favorite. He was a Super Saiyan 2, but he wasn't fully powered, yet... he didn't want to power up to his fullest at the moment. _Could he be hiding some power too, could there really be humans of this strength on the planet?_

Shanks rushed him this time and brought his sword to his hip before swinging it up and sending a flying blade attack at Vegeta. The Prince was going to let it hit him, but at the last second he bent his body to the right and the attack skimmed right past him, grazing his left arm and leaving a scratch on it. _He put that Haki stuff into a long ranged attack. Interesting._ The Prince flew up in the air before his opponent got to him and he held out his hands to either side, concentrating hard.

He'd thought about it earlier, but it didn't seem to make any sense to infuse Haki with an attack already made of energy. However, there was no point in not attempting it. He felt Shanks coming towards him and with his eyes still closed, he dodged the man's swipe and then weaved in and out of attacks without looking at his opponent. Two large purple balls of light were forming in each of his hands.

Shanks's crew were looking up in the sky as they got off their ship and so much had already happened in such a short amount of time. Their captain was rapidly swinging his blade at the flying man who kept dodging while creating these two menacing balls of purple light on his hands.

"What the Hell did we just walk into?" Rockstar asked with a scared look on his face. The once infamous pirate captain joined Red Hair Shanks but he wasn't ready for this. His captain, the man who he thought was invincible, was locked in serious combat with another unknown fighter.

Vegeta spun in the air and kicked for Shanks. He knew his leg would be blocked and he accepted the pain of his leg against the black covered steel. While Shanks's sword was occupied, he threw one of the purple balls into the man's chest and the pirate wasn't expecting the ball of light to be so powerful. The Yonko crashed down into the ice in the bay and still none of the Whitebeard Pirates saw him or his crew.

A few men looked over at the large shards of ice flying around and the gold fighter above the ice chunk, but when the Saiyan threw his second, much larger, purple energy ball, they all turned and ran away. The second blast hit the spot where Shanks was getting up and the pirate tried to slice it in half, only for it to explode on his sword and slam him into the ice and through it to the other side where he sank through the water fast with the amount of force behind Vegeta's explosion.

The Prince smirked. His enemy's power didn't take a dive and he discovered that the man didn't eat one of those Devil Fruits. _Yet he's still this strong,_ the Super Saiyan smirked and felt the man coming back to the surface. _I was so bored after Buu was killed, but now... this planet can be fun after all._

* * *

The buff form of Super Saiyan 3 Goku punched forward and hit Blackbeard in the gut, or at least his punch was supposed to hit the man in the gut. The second his fist hit the dark shroud covering Blackbeard's torso, it lost a large amount of its power and the Saiyan was surprised. He saw before when Blackbeard stopped Whitebeard's attacks with his Dark power, but he thought that just stopped Devil Fruits.

Blackbeard was coughing up blood and staggering back. He thought his Darkness could completely absorb that punch and suck it into a Black Hole if he focused his power there, but his opponent smashed straight through the hole and hit his stomach on the other side. It may have been a weakened punch, but it still caused the ground in between the fighters to shatter.

The pirate realized he couldn't wait and stay on the defensive, he had to act now. Blackbeard pulled back an arm and Goku disappeared, showing up directly behind the pirate where he grabbed the man's glowing white fist. The earthquake he was forming subsided and Goku extended a foot that slammed into Blackbeard's left kidney and send him tumbling across the battlefield towards the head of the Marines.

Piccolo was staring down at the battlefield and was surprised Goku's opponent was able to stand back up. He looked more prone to pain as he screamed out in agony, but he sure looked durable. The green man noticed something and he cursed. He looked behind him and made sure Yamcha and Goten were safe on top of the wall before kicking off the steel structure and landing right behind Blackbeard.

The pirate didn't notice him land, but the two men sneaking up on Teach with fists raised did. Sengoku and Garp stopped in their tracks. Monkey D. Garp was a mess after all the damage he took, but he was still one of the most powerful forces on the battlefield. The Gensei wasn't nearly as hurt and he glared at the unknown green fighter in front of him.

"This is their fight," Piccolo stated with his arms crossed as Blackbeard slammed a hand in the ground and darkness swallowed up Goku's feet. The Super Saiyan shot a hundred blasts of yellow ki towards Teach who slammed his left fist forward and created an earthquake that stopped the blasts with a large white shaking wall in front of him. "Don't interfere."

"Move out of the way brat," Garp growled at the green man in front of him.

"I'm a couple hundred years older than you," Piccolo replied with a frown and then snarled back, "_Brat."_ Garp froze as he stared at the angry alien and it was Sengoku's turn to take a step forward.

"I know you, all of you." The man said and his friend looked at him in surprise. "Fourteen years ago you fought off the alien invasion that we covered up," Garp was staring at the Fleet Admiral in disbelief but the green man in front of him just kept frowning silently with his arms crossed. "Then you showed up again to save us all from Cell." Piccolo didn't say a word in response.

Goku ripped himself out of the darkness by powering up and creating a bright aura that tore apart the black ooze. When he did that though, he felt it draining his strength, as if being a Super Saiyan 3 wasn't draining it enough already. He took a deep breath and stomped his foot on the ground, breaking apart the pavement below Blackbeard who grabbed onto the ledge and he growled.

The pirate had been waiting for this as another big reveal but he needed it in the fight right now. "LIBERATION!" He shouted and a black funnel shot out of his head and stone, marines, pirates, rubble, it shot all over the place and went flying into the sky.

The good-natured Saiyan looked up and saw hundreds of people, all of those engulfed by Blackbeard's attack earlier, and they were still alive. He had no idea how their ki's disappeared when Blackbeard took them away, but he wanted to save them and he started zipping through the air rescuing everyone he touched while Blackbeard stared up in stunned silence. He had a sudden good idea as he realized his enemy's weakness and he looked over across the plaza at two Marine children staring at him in fear.

Coby and Helmeppo stumbled backwards and fell on their butts as Blackbeard looked their way. The older blonde boy couldn't help but pee a little and Coby was on the verge of fainting.

Piccolo was still looking at the Gensei and Vice Admiral. The two of them watched as the Saiyan saved all the pirates and marines dropping out of the sky. It didn't matter what side they fought for, he saved them all. "He doesn't care about politics, or this war. He doesn't mind if someone is a marine or a pirate, he won't judge them based off of that. Son Goku has saved the world..." Piccolo thought back to when he tried to take it over himself and Goku stopped him, "many, many times. I'm going to ask you this because I know you have the power to do it."

Sengoku looked back away from the Saiyan catching his men and down to the green man. So far in the battle, the green man had only fought their enemies, only fought pirates. At one point he witnessed him fighting Doflamingo, but the bastard probably deserved it. "What do you want?"

Garp wasn't going to argue with the Gensei for hearing out this alien. Clearly there was something he didn't know, and he would have to ask Sengoku about it later, but for now... He snapped his head over to his two pupils who were scrambling back on the floor and he ran their direction. "Coby! Helmeppo!" he shouted as he ran towards them.

The Super Saiyan 3 teleported to the two distant countries where he'd been dropping off marines and pirates. The first one he showed up at was full of marines pointing their guns in the air, waiting for the man who brought them there to appear again. When Goku showed up though, he looked like a completely different person and dropped over a hundred marines out of his right hand before disappearing and showing up in the middle of a desert covered in pirates. He dropped off more of their friends and they were all shouting their thanks to him for saving their lives.

He appeared back at the battlefield and his eyes went wide as he saw Blackbeard with his arm outstretched and cracking the air in another earthquake. This one was heading straight for an old man who had his arms outstretched in front of two children. Goku flew down as fast as he could and stood between the old man and the explosion. Garp didn't feel the blast and looked away from his students and back where it was coming from, meeting the Super Saiyan's gaze with shocked eyes.

The brunt of the earthquake slammed straight into Goku's back and the enemy pirate started cracking up. His crewmates were watching from the distance where Goku's powering up sent them flying, and they were all starting to smirk. This person was too kind to be in a fight of this magnitude. He was going to keep saving people instead of focusing, and against their captain, he was doomed.

The group of them heard something loud coming out of the sky and every second it got louder. They looked up and their eyes went wide. "It's a meteor!" Lafitte screamed as a huge ball of fire was falling out of the sky. It was dark red and melting with a large tail of flames behind it.

"No," Blackbeard shouted at them, "It's Burgess!"

The pirate turned himself into magma so that he wouldn't die when he came back and hit the ground, but he didn't realize what that meant when he was falling from that high up. A meteor of the size he created, falling from that high up, at that speed, was going to not only destroy the island but send huge tidal waves towards every surrounding island for a hundred miles.

Goku never went down. He was hit head-on by the earthquake and then snapped his body back towards Blackbeard who was staring up at the sky. The Saiyan was furious that he would aim for children, even Marine children, just to catch him off guard. He shook off the earthquake and stepped forward before seeing a bright light and realizing why the pirates were all staring up at the sky.

An enormous meteor was falling down and Burgess wasn't going to turn back to normal and forfeit his life. He kept plummeting and now almost everyone on the battlefield was looking up at the mamga meteor flying down. Goku recognized the ki inside it and his eyes opened wide. It was the man he sent flying a minute ago, which meant that this was his fault. "Crapbaskets."

**A/N Hey guys I'm back and I hope you enjoyed the penultimate chapter! Gohan vs. Wolf, Vegeta vs. Shanks, and Goku vs. Blackbeard for the big three fights starting this chapter. Squardo was pretty cool and redeeming, but then he got smashed by his own father's technique. Whitebeard would be rolling in his grave if he saw Teach using his power like that. Krillin's swimming around saving people indiscriminately, which could be a problem. Goten and Yamcha are out cold while Trunks tried to protect Ivankov, 3, and Luffy. Jimbei's swimming around the water to save the Whitebeard Pirates and Piccolo's talking to the Gensei. Everything is exploding and the island is falling apart, but can it hold together until the end of this war? Find out next time XD!**

JensenDaniels32

GLAD YOU'RE BACK! :D Well, fighting or not, this is still an awesome chapter. :D

**Follow up with the action packed most powerful enemies yet! Thanks for all the reviews and I've got one more chapter for you after this, hope you enjoy it!**

Daxen123

Aw man you came here and I didn't realize, oh well happy belated birthday I guess, anyway great chapter, it's hilarious how doflamingo got krillin to train him, and krillin got to keep his promise to 18, but now let's see how everything goes

**Miami was so much fun and thanks! Krillin pulled a lucky draw landing next to Doflamingo there, and I started writing a Fanfiction starting towards the end of Punk Hazard that follows what happened in this universe's War. There are a lot of differences and it's been fun to write so far. We'll see how this ends up as the war winds to a close! Thanks again for all the reviews and I hope you all enjoyed. 'Till next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Captain Smoker was saved by a small bald man who made sure he was alright before flying off and diving back into the water. The Marine stared after the fighter who could fly and take on the two heads of the Marines and live to tell the tale. He didn't know why the man saved him, but he muttered, "Thanks," and then turned around to see Hina getting chest compressions from both Fullbody and Jango who looked to be enjoying themselves a little too much. Still, the CPR worked and the woman coughed up some water as she was rolled on her side.

"Captain Hina!" the two men yelled with tears streaming down their faces. "We thought we lost you!" The woman was amazed her two subordinates saved her life and started to get up. She saw Smoker looking back across the plaza and she thought back to earlier when he found his Lieutenant underneath a large chunk of rock in the plaza. The young girl, Tashigi, had her sword still clenched in her fist, but she was out cold and the Captain went on a silent rampage against the pirates after that.

"Men!" Smoker yelled and all the marines around them on the ice platforms looked his way. None of them were moving and they were ignoring the pirates all running off towards the coast and the sides of the bay. "Forget about the rest of the Whitebeard Pirates," he ordered and they all stared at him in surprise. Some of them weren't even a lower rank than him, but no one else was taking charge so they all looked at the white haired man. "There is only one priority! Take down Straw Hat Luffy! If we let him escape," the Captain couldn't believe he was saying this, "he'll become a powerful enemy in the future!" The other marines started pushing themselves to their feet and there was a dark aura around them as they were all getting determined again. The War wasn't over yet, and they couldn't just sit on their ice platforms waiting for it to.

They all snapped their heads a little further away where Emporio Ivankov snapped his head back and saw a frenzied group of Marines charging his way. His eyes popped out of his head. "Ahh!" he yelled and kept running. Mr. 3 turned around to see what shocked him and his eyes popped so far out of their sockets that his cracked glasses almost fell off.

"Why are they still chasing us?!" he yelled and kept running away. He could see Black Cage Hina, the woman who caught him back in Alabasta and he didn't want to have to face her again. Smoker was there too and they couldn't fight a Logia now, they were far too tired. "Look at all this!" Galdino shouted as they hopped from one ice platform to the next, trying not to lose their balance and slide into the water which would mean certain death since Jimbei was all the way back helping out the drowning Whitebeard Pirates.

Trunks was flying over their heads and he was starting to feel a little dizzy. _Probably from blood loss, but it's almost done. We're almost out of this graveyard._

The bay was covered in floating bodies, rubble, and huge ice fragments. Some pirates and Marines that were running across the ice would occasionally step on a platform that wasn't sturdy enough and the ice would break or flip over, making the person who stepped on it get stuck under the smaller fragments and drown. They were in the middle of a death trap, surrounded by enemies, and there was only one escape.

The entire bay shook and they looked out of the edge of the coast where Sanjuan Wolf was lifted up in the air again and slammed back into the water. The two former inmates of Impel Down stared at the humongous pillar of water that shot out of the sea and kept rising into the air. It started curving towards them but a huge beam of blue light shot into the pillar and all the water seemed to evaporate. The okama and former Baroque's Works agents stared speechless at this show of strength.

Wolf's head came out of the smoke and was covered in burn marks but the giant rose an arm and they watched as a thin yellow light shot from the distance into one of the bay's walls. Rocks flew right past Ivankov's face as the rubble from Gohan's impact couldn't be contained.

* * *

"We have to go back," Ace shouted at the helmsman of the ship. He looked down at the real captain, Douma, who was still unconscious from his injuries verses Hawk-Eyes. The Second Division Commander didn't see any other boats leaving the island since theirs headed out and his brother was still back there.

"We can't" the navigator argued. She was the only woman on the ship and was taller than every other member. "The earthquakes would keep pushing us away," she stated, hoping to appease the man they all came to save. "Besides," she was terrified and pointed up in the sky, "if we go back we'll just be caught in the explosion when that thing hits the ground."

Ace felt his heart torn between respecting his Old Man's wishes and making sure that Luffy was alright. He knew how strong Jimbei was and saw how powerful the Revolutionary Ivankov could be. "Luffy," he whispered and resigned himself to waiting. He fell backwards and leaned up against the side of the ship. He still felt the effects of hunger and weakness from his time imprisoned, in addition to the fatigue from fighting Aokigi and a thousand other Marines. "Stay safe, little brother." His eyes closed and he was unconscious.

* * *

Goku looked over at Blackbeard who fell to the ground and was scrambling back towards his men. He kept shouting at Burgess to stop, but even if the man could hear him, they all doubted he would change back to normal and fall to his death. The Super Saiyan Three clenched his fist and bent his legs.

The pirate with the Tremor Tremor Fruit and the Yami Yami Fruit stared at his opponent who sprang off the ground with enough speed to send a wind force across the plaza that rolled him back towards his men who were fighting not to get thrown by the same force.

Garp protected the two young marines from the force of it. Sengoku shielded his face from the wind and looked up in the sky at the glowing gold light that was flying up in the air. _They saved us from the fortress of HQ falling and crushing us all. Now he's going to stop a meteor from destroying the island that symbolizes peace in this world._ The Fleet Admiral looked back down at Piccolo for a second and considered his question again. "Hmm," he looked back in the sky and decided. _If he saves us here from certain doom, then I'll concede. None of them will receive bounties for their parts in this war._

The Namekian could tell the Gensei was considering his plea and he thanked the man in his head. He knew not everyone in the Government was irrational or cruel, and Sengoku was one of those who wanted to protect the citizens of the world. Even if he didn't always agree with the man's tactics, he agreed with his ideology in this aspect.

Goku flew up faster and he pulled a fist behind him. Burgess looked down and his eyes opened wide. The pirate made his face turn into Magma like the rest of his body right as the ripped Saiyan warrior got up to him. Goku didn't put any Haki into his attack at all, it was just a normal punch. If he pounded this person with a fist full of Haki, he would kill him.

His fist slammed into the giant mass of lava and everything on the battlefield froze. Sanjuan Wolf stopped blocking the attacks from the enraged Saiyan who kept breaking his huge bones, but the Saiyan teenager stopped throwing punches and looked up in the sky. Krillin dropped the two men in his hands and the wet pirate and marine instantly stared up in the sky at the same spot as the bald man who just saved them was staring. All the cannons stopped firing and everyone stared up in the sky at the explosion that sent white rings shooting out in the sky.

The speed that the Magma Man was falling had enough force in it to push against Goku's fist for a second. Then, it exploded. Even from a thousand feet in the air, the explosion of magma made most of the people on the battlefield fall down. They couldn't keep their balance after the huge force of air that crashed into the from the sky. Bits of magma flew all over the place and everyone stared as the golden fighter who flew up in the sky was now descending surrounded by liquid flames.

There was dead silence across Marineford. Ivankov remembered that Luffy needed treatment and started running off, but only Trunks followed him. He was the only one of their retreating group that wasn't amazed that Goten's dad was capable of something like that.

In the dead silence, one voice rang out and was so loud that everyone snapped their attentions to it. A man with gray hair pulled back in a ponytail, smoking a cigarette with a purple coat on was standing on top of one of Whitebeard's ships that was still frozen in place in the bay. The ice around the bottom of it hadn't melted, but it was swaying since the ice chunk wasn't connected to any others.

Ben Beckman was standing on the deck of the ship and yelled out, "Enough!"

"Ben Beckman?" a marine shouted out in fear.

A Whitebeard Pirate stared at the man in shock with sweat coming down his face. "What is the first mate of an Emperor of the New World doing here?!"

"We have come to," Ben started and pulled a pistol out of his waistband, "put an end to this war!"

All eyes were on him and for the moment the fighting had stopped. Garp glared from the plaza over to where Beckman was standing. "Where is that Red Hair?" he growled. "The one who put Luffy on the path of becoming a pirate."

Blackbeard was relieved the meteor never hit and he was back on his feet in the middle of his crew. "So he's come, where is he?" They could see Ben Beckman, but Shanks should have been the one speaking.

"Shanks!" Buggy shouted, looking around for his old nakama. He had a grudge against his old friend, but he was still snapping his head around looking for him.

Beckman kept shouting and his voice carried over the entire island. "This war is now over. If any of you wish to keep fighting..." the Akagami Pirate crew stepped up on the wall of the bay they landed near and a few of the officers stood up on Whitebeard's other standing ship. "You can fight against us, the Red Hair Pirates."

The idea of fighting another Yonko's crew, especially a fresh one wasn't even considerable for anyone on the island. They were all exhausted, and this was one of the four strongest pirate crews in the world. "Where's Shanks?!" Buggy yelled from the ice. A few others were making their voices heard, wondering why the Yonko himself wasn't saying this.

"Would you like to fight him?" Beckman asked the clown with the big red nose.

"YES!" Buggy shouted and the inmates from Impel Down stared at him with stars in their eyes. "I've held a grudge against him for years! Now where is..." the clown stopped and everyone froze as something shot out of the sky and slammed into the deck of the ship Ben Beckman was standing on.

"What was that?!" A few of the Akagami Pirates shouted and backed away from the steaming hole in the ship they were standing on. The ones over near the wall were staring over in shock and the entire battlefield gawked as Red Hair Shanks pulled himself out of the hole and had a streak of blood coming down the right side of his face. He was missing a left arm, but that happened ten years ago, though his other arm looked pretty bloody just like his sword.

The blood on his sword wasn't his own though and the entire population of the island stared at the glowing golden man who dropped down and landed on the ship in front of his opponent. "I suggest you weaklings move," Vegeta said with a smirk. He could feel how powerful this Beckman guy was, and would be interested in fighting him at a lower transformation if he wasn't having so much fun fighting Shanks.

Before any of Shanks's crew could say anything or jump off the ship, Vegeta shot forward and his fist connected with Red Hair's... red hair. The pirate flew through the railing on the side of the ship and crashed back into the wall on the other side of the harbor where his ship with the large red dragon figurehead was tied up. The Emperor's crew stared at the crater their captain was coughing up blood in and they rubbed their eyes just to make sure they weren't dreaming.

"Captain!" the men yelled, not knowing what to do. They weren't supposed to interfere with their captain's fights, but he was losing!

"He's beating Shanks," Buggy whispered and took a few steps back. Every single conscious human left on the island, with the exception of Krillin, had their mouths dropped as the watched the Yonko try to slash at his opponent only for Vegeta to block the weapon and then kick Shanks at the same time the pirate kicked at him with an entirely black leg. The pirate's kick pushed Vegeta backwards but the Prince shot a yellow blast of energy that slammed into Shank's chest and knocked him right back in the crater, doubling it in size.

The pirate captain started putting all his strength into every attack he could muster, but when he began doing so, the other man intensified his own attacks and Red Hair realized something. _He's not fighting me at full strength. He could have large reserves left and I didn't come here to fight him._ The Yonko knew the futility of this fight, but at the same time a wide grin spread across his face and he staggered back up to his feet.

With Red Hair occupied, Ben Beckman's words sounded empty. Were they going to stop the war without their captain? It didn't seem likely with Sengoku not saying a word.

Piccolo looked back at the man in charge of the Navy and yelled, "This is the moment! Take it now or hundreds more will die."

"Hundreds more pirates," Sengoku stated coldly.

"And your own men," Piccolo countered with a deep frown. "Do their lives mean that little to you that you'll throw them away over nothing?" He hit a nerve and the Gensei stared at the Namekian in front of him before looking back out to the harbor where his men were starting to fight the pirates again. The enemies weren't going to just wait to be killed, and he watched as several turned around and shot at his own men.

Coby was sitting with his head in his hands over near Garp and Helmeppo. "They're all dying," he cried and the others looked at him and saw how much pain they were in. "I can hear them all. Their voices, are going out one by one!"

The old Vice Admiral knew what this meant coming from the child and he looked back over the battlefield. Coby had unlocked his Observational Haki inside him, but he chose a shitty moment to do so.

* * *

Smoker was the only one of his men still chasing the pirates. The rest of them stopped when Ben Beckman started shouting, but he noticed Ivankov getting away with Luffy on his shoulder and they were running to the shore with that little kid over their heads.

"Bring Mugiwara over here!" a voice shouted and they all snapped their heads to the left side of the entrance to the bay. Too many people were showing up at this war, and now Trafalgar Law, another one of the Super Rookies, was standing on the deck of a yellow submarine with his sword over his shoulder. His first-mate Bepo was by his side looking nervous to be in the middle of this.

"Who are vyou?!" Ivankov shouted, though the Okama changed directions and started running towards the ship.

"Just bring him over," Law shouted back, "I'm a doctor." The Surgeon of Death looked behind Ivankov and his eyes widened, "Move faster!" he shouted.

Emporio Ivankov and Trunks looked back and their eyes opened wide as they saw the person chasing them. The child looked down at the two running towards the submarine and he made a choice. "Keep going Big Head," Trunks yelled down and stopped flying.

Ivankov didn't even get mad at the nickname, he was too stunned by this child's act of self-sacrifice. "He's a Logia! He's going to kill you!" The okama queen shouted back while still running. Childish laughter rang out behind the man with purple hair and he shivered.

Trunks lowered his head towards Smoker and his eyes darkened, "Hahaha," he laughed and rose his fists. Ignoring all the pain and the nausea from blood loss, he yelled at the top of his lungs and his hair flickered gold, rising up before falling back down still lavender. "Ahhh, AHHHH!" Trunks screamed again and this time his hair stayed gold as he clenched his fists and charged at the man in front of him.

Smoker was surprised this child still had an extra reserve of strength in him, but the man brought forward a fist and it shot out with a puff of smoke behind it. "White Blow!" the distance between them was still pretty large so Trunks wasn't expecting the sudden fist and it hit him square in the nose. He reached up to grab the hand that wrapped itself around his neck, but his hand went right through it.

"I don't have time for you," Smoker clenched the kid's neck and then slammed him down into the ice platform below them. Since they were at the front of the bay, the ice platforms were a lot smaller since Sanjuan Wolf was wading in this area for a while and the remaining ice chunks had spread out and started melting.

Ivankov was jumping from ice to ice and he looked back to see Smoker fly right over Trunks and keep heading their way. He looked back forward and saw Law's ship still too far in front of him. "Catch!" the okama queen shouted and threw Luffy in the air. Whoever this guy was, he said he was a doctor and Ivankov knew better than anyone that Luffy needed a doctor right now.

Smoker flew right towards Ivankov and the Okama reached up to swipe at him but Smoker easily avoided it. The Captain kept flying towards the submarine and Law was hesitant to go back inside. His first mate bear caught Luffy by jumping up in the air but his captain wasn't moving back into the cabin. He wanted to witness a fight between a Yonko and that weird man for a little longer, but the white bear next to him finally shouted enough to get him to rush inside.

They started to dive but Smoker got their first. He wrapped his smoke around the top of the sub and was lifting it up. He wasn't going to let Mugiwara escape.

Trunks got up off the ice platform and he could feel his Super Saiyan state fading again. "If I lose it now, I'll never be able to power it up again," the boy mumbled to himself as he staggered to his feet. He shot off the ice and past a panicking Ivankov who stared wide-eyed at the yellow streak flying past his face. "I did it while I was Gotenks, I can do it again!" He held his fist behind him and concentrated as much of his remaining ki around it as possible.

Smoker lifted his eyes from the submarine and his face and upper body were all that remained of his human form. The rest of his appendages had turned into smoke and were helping lift the ship. His eyes opened wide as he saw the right fist of the boy who was flying at him faster than he could dodge. It was completely black.

Trunks's fist coated in Armament Haki slammed into Smoker's face and the Captain was knocked out instantly. The boy kept flying right through the attack and grabbed the now fully human Smoke Man by the uniform jacket. Trunks could feel his eyes closing and his gold hair went away, but if he let this man drop in the water, he would die. The child sped up while spinning downwards so that he could reach the broken wall in front of him that Wolf fell on before. It was still covered in unconscious and crushed marines, but Trunks slammed into it with the marine held above him so he wouldn't take anymore damage and the two of them created a large crater in the already broken wall.

"That boy..." the Revolutionary was stunned. Not only did Trunks save Luffy by allowing the submarine to submerge, but he also saved his enemy from death. These guys really weren't pirates, they were heroes.

"MARINES!" a huge booming voice carried over the entire battlefield. Sengoku was a little embarrassed by Piccolo's idea, but he wouldn't let his pride get in the way. The Namekian was holding him up above the plaza so his voice could carry farther and everyone could see him. "The war is over!" Not a single pirate risked destroying this moment by attacking a Marine and they all waited for the Gensei to finish. "We have won!"

No one knew what to say, but slowly men in the middle of combat were lowering their weapons. Goku stared at Blackbeard threateningly but the man with the hairy chest had had enough too and started walking away with his men. "Let's quit guys." Jesus Burgess reformed next to his captain who punched him in the head for almost killing them all.

Gohan stopped fighting the largest giant in the world. His anger and rage subsided earlier when there was a break in the action, and since then he was mainly stopping the monster from moving around too much to prevent waves from hitting the island. Now Wolf was slowly treading towards the land where he reached out an arm and the Blackbeard Pirates climbed on his open hand.

The Red Hair Pirates were just starting to run around to stop the fighting when Sengoku shouted and most of them were relieved. Shanks himself was panting hard, favoring one leg, and no longer had his sword in his hand as he looked at his opponent through blood covered eyes.

Vegeta had some large cuts on him, but his panting breaths were more of deep breaths to calm himself down and he was smiling a lot more than his opponent was. He looked ready for another round and Shanks lifted up a hand. It hurt his pride to say it, but the entire battlefield had stopped fighting. He came to end the war, not be the reason it continued. "I," he paused, never remembering a moment in his life where he'd done anything like this, "concede."

The Prince was actually shocked at the words that came out of the pirate's mouth and it showed on his face. He truly respected the powerful pirate in front of him, but the man was giving up in the middle of a fight. "I'm sorry," Shanks said and lifted his right arm to scratch his head, "I know this isn't the end you were hoping for," he hesitated, "I wasn't either." Vegeta could hear the sincerity in his voice but it didn't make him any happier and he scowled at the man.

"Pathetic," the Prince of all Saiyans muttered and lifted off the ground a little.

"I know," Shanks admitted. He started to smile though and chuckled, "Though, I think we both know I was never going to win that fight." He took a deep breath, "The world's a lot bigger than I thought it was huh. Never thought I was this far behind the top." He looked up and Vegeta wasn't as mad as he was interested now, "Next time we meet," Shanks started, "I'll be stronger."

There was no question in Shanks's voice, no promise to meet again and fight to regain his honor. Those three words were enough. _'I'll be stronger,'_ Vegeta smirked after a few seconds, "You better be," he turned and shot off in the sky where Goku and Gohan met up with him. The three golden fighters lost their hues and their hair turned back to black.

"Is it over?" Gohan asked and looked at the two men.

Piccolo had put back down the Fleet Admiral after his speech and he came flying over with Yamcha and Goten back in his arms, "Yes." The teenage Saiyan looked at his old master, "It's over."

Vegeta looked over and saw his son lying down on a broken part of the wall with a low ki. "You pushed yourself too far," he mumbled as he started flying over. Despite this, the father who picked up his son started smiling at the boy he raised, proud to be his father.

He shot up in the air and after one more look down at the battlefield, the Z fighters shot off into the distance. Everyone still there watched the five white streaks fly into the distance and they all wondered, "Who were those guys?"

_Vegeta, the Prince of the Saiyans._ Doflamingo grinned and curled his fists. He found out the names of a few of the fighters in the fight. He looked after them and smiled wider, _Krillin, we're going to be great friends._

The bald midget flying away with his friends looked back, and he thought the same thing. Suddenly he started sweating and his injuries became the worst of his problems, "Crap!" The others looked at him. "I fought the leader of the Navy! I'm going to have such a huge bounty on my head!" They were surprised he was this worried about them coming after him, "Eighteen is going to kill me!" He finished and now the others understood.

"Don't worry," Piccolo said and they kept flying over the ocean back towards Korin's tower to pick up some sensu beans. "I had a word with the Gensei," the others looked at him in surprise, "he's not going to do anything." The Namekian turned to Gohan, "And he said thanks," the teenager looked at him in surprise, "for beating Cell."

"So the Government knows it wasn't Hercule," Gohan pondered. He flew over to his old teacher and took his brother from the alien's arms. "Thanks," he said softly before they continued to fly off. The Z fighters flew into the distance and left behind a broken island. Through it all, they managed to avoid sinking it to the bottom of the ocean.

The War of the Best was over, and Portgas D. Ace survived.

* * *

"Everybody, for now, respect what I have to say" Shanks called to the Fleet Admiral. The Gensei was standing at the feet of Oars Jr. and his men were running all around him. The rescue efforts were going well as men tossed large boulders aside to find their trapped comrades underneath. Even when they found pirates there, they growled but allowed the men to run back to the ships at the coats.

No one was willing to risk disturb the peace that was formed. A pirate kept his sword raised at the Marine who killed his best friend and he had tears coming out of his eyes as his other nakama pulled him away. He deserved his vengeance, but he wasn't able to claim it no matter how close it was.

Ace's ship pulled back into shore when the fighting stopped and the men woke back up the unconscious Second Division Commander. He was staring across the battlefield at Red Hair Shanks. Ivankov ran up to him when his ship arrived and told him how Trunks saved Luffy and he escaped. Fire Fist wanted to see his brother, but as long as he was safe he knew he had other things to deal with.

Boa Hancock saw the direction Luffy was heading and jumped on board a Marine warship. She had the men chase after him in order for her to 'hunt him down' though she knew once she got far enough she'd turn the men to stone and reunite with her beloved.

The war was over and almost every single one of Whitebeard's remaining commanders were crying. Diamond Jozu was frozen and being thawed out on one of the ships while Ace, Vista, and all the others were sobbing. The allied pirate crews couldn't hold in their own tears either and one side of the battlefield was full of crying.

Smoker rubbed his head and sat up in the broken wall. He looked around him and saw the broken bodies of his comrades and pirates all over the place. He flew around the battlefield a little and found Tashigi lying unconscious but okay in an untouched area of the battlefield. She shouldn't have even been there, but somehow she made it away from the earthquakes and falling debris in the plaza and to safety during the end of the war.

Vice Admiral Tsuru walked over to Garp who was shaking the two boys beneath him, trying to get them to wake up. Helmeppo screamed when the meteor exploded and passed out from fear, while all the voices Coby was hearing disappear finally stopped and the kid dropped from sheer exhaustion, but at least he didn't wet himself like his blonde friend.

Some Marines were carrying away Kizaru while the ones who were moving Aokigi dropped him suddenly. The ice Marine shook them away and got back to his feet as he shook back to consciousness. He was badly injured too, but Marineford was still full of pirates even with the silhouette of Sanjuan Wolf moving farther into the distance. He needed to be awake to show the Marines were still strong enough to defend themselves.

Shanks continued while most eyes were on him, "Whitebeard. Marco. Please leave their burials to us," the red haired pirate got a quick rundown of what happened when he made it back to his crew. His black coat was destroyed and most of his clothes were ripped up. He was favoring one leg and had blood dripping down his face, but he was still an intimidating man with everyone staring at him. With the amount of damage Marineford had taken and the weakened state of the Navy's leaders, he believed his crew could take them down if he commanded it, but that's not what he came here to do. "This war was broadcast all over the world. Don't exploit their deaths more than you already have."

Sengoku stared at the pirate giving him demands. The muscular old man with an afro didn't look as injured as most of the Marines around him. His Devil Fruit was an extremely powerful one and he looked Shanks right in the eyes. Their objective in the War was to execute Fire Fist, but the trade-off of not only Marco the Phoenix, but Whitebeard as well, it was enough for them.

The Surveillance Den Den Mushi was staring straight at the two men in the center of the battlefield. Pirates stopped running to their ships and allowed the mourning to start since they weren't in danger anymore. Their silent tears filled the broken bay.

Jimbei climbed out of the water with a Whitebeard Pirate corpse over his shoulder. He didn't see anyone else alive trapped underwater and now he allowed himself to cry too. He turned and started looking for Luffy as some angered Marines started shouting that Shanks's demand was unreasonable.

There weren't many soldiers against letting the pirates bury their own. Most of them understood how badly destroyed their island of justice was, and how they needed to focus on fixing it rather than fighting more pirates.

Against the calls of some of the Marine officers, Sengoku stated, "Very well." His men stared at him in shocked silence, thinking that their leader wouldn't agree to those terms and that they'd have to keep fighting, but even Sengoku was done with this war. "I'm fine with entrusting them to you, Akagami."

"But sir," one of his men called from behind him. They knew the Government would never allow it.

"I will take the blame," Sengoku admitted and bowed his head in anger.

"Sorry about this," Shanks said and sounded sincere in his apology.

"Tend to the wounded!" Sengoku shouted and the men who weren't rescuing their friends started running around and getting started. The fleet admiral himself already declared victory over the battlefield, and now he was able to rest as Shanks turned around and started walking away. His crew members walked the opposite direction towards Marco's body and Whitebeard's.

Kuzan looked around and sighed. Fire Fist was back at shore with his men, but they couldn't go after him now could they? He looked around for Monkey D. Luffy too, but the rubber pirate was nowhere in sight.

Garp stood up and shouted, "Anyone who can move help the wounded! Start with the ones who are heavily injured. We can't suffer any more casualties on this battlefield!" Sengoku started walking towards him and Garp thought the man was going to bring up how he let Luffy get past him earlier, but the Gensei did nothing of the sort.

It was only the three old ones from the last generation standing together. Vice Admiral Tsuru looked up at their leader as well and Sengoku sighed. "We will not put bounties on those fighters who appeared today." The other two were surprised by his decision, but more so by what he said following it, "They are above the laws of the World Government."

Shanks was walking away when something caught his eye leaned up against a boulder and his eyes went wide. He jogged over to the rubble and shook the man a few times.

Hawk-Eye slowly opened his eyes and saw Shanks standing above him. The pirate looked like a mess, and he could only assume he looked the same way. "It's over?" Takanomi asked and got to his feet before collapsing back to the ground.

"Haha, yes my friend," Shanks pulled him back up and laughed a few more times. "You know," he helped Hawk-Eyes walk and the two of them moved slowly across the battefield, "I never knew we were so far below the top." He looked into the distance where the mystery fighters escaped to and Mihawk followed his gaze.

"Neither did I," Takanomi admitted. His black blade, the strongest sword in the world, in the hands of the strongest swordsman, could barely break the skin of the child he fought and lost to earlier. It was an embarrassing moment yes, but one he could learn from as well.

Away from all the marines and pirates helping their friends and throwing down their weapons, one man was moving the other way. As the entire battlefield stopped fighting for good, Doflamingo was walking down an empty city street with both sides covered in the rubble of broken houses.

The Warlord was in a good mood and he whistled a tune as he walked along the street. It was a classic, one he always heard older pirates singing. Soon whistling wasn't enough and he started humming, then singing the words in a low tone. He jumped up in the air and shot out a string to attach himself to the nearest cloud. "Yohohoho, yoho ho hooo, Yohohoho, yoho ho hoooo," he grinned and didn't look back at Marineford. _The one who will become the Pirate King... is me._

**A/N And the War is over! Thanks to everyone who stayed with the story and read it to the end. I enjoyed writing it and the War of the Best was one of my favorite sagas in the show. It was hard to stop watching it since it was so intense and more stuff kept happening! I'm already pretty invested in another project I'm working on but I won't post it for a little while. It's two years after the war and I'm calling it Z Fighters in Dressrosa... original right?! XD! I hope you all enjoyed the finish to the War even if there was a lot of falling action, but thanks again to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed the story.**

Daxen123So now the main fights have started while I'm having a liiiiiiiiitle trouble believing that shanks is equal to Ssj 2 power, but I'll let it slide, it's time for Goku to kick some ass LETS DO THIS

**Goku whooped Blackbeard's butt and smashed Burgess into a million little pieces. I would've had him fight the pirate longer, but even he understood that he couldn't keep fighting and force the war to continue after the pause he made. Shanks fighting Vegeta... well, we've never seen Shanks go all out yet. He's done some really cool stuff in flashbacks, and those were from years ago that he was that strong. Still, the pirate couldn't stand up to Vegeta's awesomeness and he conceded. Yeah, I know, Shanks giving up!? But he lost and he and Vegeta both knew it, the Saiyan was just dragging out the fight for more fun. Thanks for all the reviews and for one last time... 'Till next time! XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 1**

A small boy with lavender hair dropped out of the sky. Trunks Briefs had a glowing white aura around him as he lowered himself to the grassy island below him. However small, the island was beautiful and covered in lush wildlife and blossoming flowers.

It was the perfect resting place for Edward Newgate and Marco the Phoenix.

Trunks landed right in front of the grave markers. Every time he arrived on the island, the same feeling of guilt hit him. _We were just playing around. If we took it seriously from the start... If we weren't just looking for a good fight... _There were too many 'if's in Trunks's thoughts and he just closed his eyes.

The boy was two years older than he was in the war, but that day matured him more than fighting Majin Buu ever did. He was right there when it happened, but he couldn't do anything but watch.

He was so caught up in the memories of the war that he didn't even notice the person walking up behind him until he was only a few feet away. The twelve year old's head snapped up and he stared ahead at the graves, not looking back at the man behind him. The child asked, "Who are you? What do you want with the graves?"

Trunks visited the graves often. Even when the others stopped showing up on occasion and Goten stopped coming with him, he kept going. For two years he made sure that no one desecrated the graves in front of him.

"Who am _I_?" The figure behind the child asked. He was clenching his fist so hard that sparks were flying off of it.

The child slowly turned his head and the shirtless man behind him dropped his jaw at the sight of the person in front of him. Portgas D. Ace was back on this island for the first time since immediately after the war. He had the same thought that Trunks did that someone was here to mess with the grave, but when the two of them locked eyes, the tension went away fast.

"You," Ace whispered. The mystery fighters all disappeared after the War. Ace never saw them once since the funeral they held on the island with Red Hair's and his own crew. Even then some of the fighters didn't show up, it was only the two young boys and the black haired older brother. "Why are..."

"Same reason as you," Trunks responded before Ace could finish. The two of them turned their heads back to the grave markers and the pirate remembered why he came in the first place.

While Trunks was there to pay respects and think hard about what happened that day, Ace had a specific reason to come. He didn't care that there was a kid standing behind him, he got on his knees and bowed his head to Whitebeard's grave.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice cracking. Trunks could see he was close to tears but the twelve year old said nothing. "I tried to keep your territories. I tried holding it all together, but..." He slammed a fist into the ground, "damned Teach is taking everything. They made him the new Yonko, I know you wanted that to be my spot, but it's better this way. Now I'm working for my own lands, not following in your footsteps."

Trunks had to admit from that confession, being a pirate sounded like fun. These super powerful guys were just going around conquering stuff! He could do that! _Dad did mention going off and flying a black flag a while back... haha,_ his face turned blue as he thought about it, _Mom wasn't very happy._

"I found it," Ace finally muttered after a brief moment of silence. "I had our family looking everywhere for it, but we didn't find it first." He gulped and clenched a fist, "It's on an island called, Dressrosa."

Trunks flinched. His father mentioned one thing when talking to his mother that he was very adamant about. He said that he wouldn't become a pirate, but one day he would take a visit over to that island. There was a certain pirate he wanted to fight there a lot.

"Doflamingo has it and I'm going to get it back. We all decided together that Vista is going to eat it and he agreed." Ace turned his head to the smaller of the two graves, "We found your Phoenix Phoenix Fruit, Marco," he said at the end and balled his fists, "and we're sure as hell going to get it back!"

Ace stood up and turned around, but Trunks was wide-eyed now. "Wait," he told the shirtless man who turned back around.

For some reason, Ace didn't know what to say, and he always had something to say. The boy saved his life, he knew that, and even more he owed them all for his little brother's life, but he couldn't make out any words to say to the tiny boy standing in front of him.

Trunks was barely up to his waist, but the kid was looking up at him hesitantly. "Have, have you heard from Luffy?" He never checked up on the rubber pirate because his mom told him to stay away from pirates, but he was talking to one now and remembered why he chose to save them in the first place. They were good people.

Ace shook his head and replied, "Not since he rang the bell." It wasn't the answer either of them wanted to hear.

Trunks lowered his own for a second before looking up with a little harder of a look. "Why do you want the Phoenix Fruit?" Trunks asked and left out saying the first word twice, not knowing what the point of that was.

"It's the essence of one of my closest friends. I can't let it fall into the hands, of someone," the older boy's eyes darkened, "like Teach."

He knew all about the Darkness Man running around the New World and taking powerful Devil Fruits. It was terrible, but his crew couldn't stop them. Jozu was missing an arm, and Whitebeard and Marco were dead, the two most powerful members.

Trunks could see the anger in the older boy's eyes and he nodded to him before sitting in front of the grave himself. Ace continued to walk away but he stopped when Trunks started speaking out loud. The little boy's voice was shaky and Fire Fist couldn't move as he clenched his fists.

"I'm sorry," Trunks said out loud to the smaller of the two gravestones. Marco's grave marker had his purple shirt draped over it, still with burn marks from Akainu's fist. "I know I say it every time I come, but I still dream about it sometimes."

Ace could feel his eyes getting some water on the edges too and he wiped them with his arm.

"You saved my life, and I couldn't save you. I was stronger than that," the boy punched his fist on the ground and Ace felt his feet shake. "I trained a lot more, I tried really hard," he unclenched his fists and got back to his feet. "I just wanted to say thank you." He lifted off the ground and shot off without another word.

Ace looked at the white streak going off in the sky. The kid blamed himself for Marco's death. In that aspect, they were exactly the same.

**The Next Day**

"Hey Goten," Trunks started as they finished a round of video games. The Briefs boy paused the game and turned to his friend with crazy spiky hair. Trunks was the only Saiyan he knew of that didn't have black hair, and instead inherited the color of his Grandpa Briefs. "Guess who I saw yesterday."

"Who?" Goten asked excitedly. "Was it Krillin?" Trunks opened his mouth but the eleven year old boy shook his hands in front of his face, "Wait wait, you saw Tien didn't you? I knew it!"

"Shut up for a second," Trunks bonked him on the head and Goten moaned as he rubbed the bump. "It wasn't any of them. I saw, Ace."

Goten's face lit up and he stared at his friend who was also smiling. "Did you see him at the graves?" Trunks nodded, "Cool, what did he look like? Was he different?"

"Not really," Trunks said while scratching his chin. "He was a little broader at the shoulders than last time we saw him, and his muscles were a little bigger."

"Was he stronger?" Goten asked and Trunks shrugged.

The older of the two looked up, "I mean, he probably was. He wasn't using any of his strength when we talked so he most likely had a lot of reserves." _Besides, _Trunks thought, _he never wanted to lose his nakama again. He would've been training a lot harder than us these last two years._

"You know who I really want to see?" Goten asked with a grin and Trunks knew the answer to this question.

"Luffy?" The lavender haired boy asked and Goten nodded a few times. "Yeah, I want to see him too. I asked Ace about it, but he said he hadn't heard anything about his brother since he rang that bell after the war."

The War. The mention of it had both children silent for a few seconds. They were always around death, and they couldn't always stop it. Majin Buu killed everyone on the planet once before, so they couldn't bring everyone who died in the war back. Even if they could go to New Namek and use theirs, Vegeta and Piccolo were adamant about not doing so.

The way Trunks's dad worded it, was that these men risked their lives knowing that they could die. When they did, they kept their honor until the very end and their goal was complete. The boys tried to argue that it didn't make sense that they got to use the balls if others like he pirates couldn't. To this, Piccolo responded that they shouldn't use the Dragon Balls anymore, only in the worst case scenarios of world destruction or massive civilian loss of life.

The two kids snapped out of it and started laughing as they talked about finding Luffy. Bulma walked in the room right as they got up and said they were going to track Straw Hat down and hang with him. "Oh no you're not! He's a dangerous pirate worth hundreds of millions, you stay away from him," she scolded the children.

"He's not dangerous," Trunks countered.

"Yeah, he's our friend," Goten agreed. "It doesn't matter if he's a pirate."

"Wait!" Bulma yelled as the two of them lifted off the ground. "Stop!" She shouted again but the two of them flew out the window leaving a very angry blue haired woman behind. When the two of them were together they were much more daring as the blame would be spread around. "Oooh I'm going to wring their little necks." She twisted her hands in front of her in a wringing motion and didn't see her husband sneaking away to avoid her wrath.

Vegeta showed up at first to ask the woman for food, but after seeing the mood she was in after talking to the boys, he decided against it. _So they're going out to play pirate eh? It's been a couple of years. My training has been more intense than ever, let's see how the pink bastard matches up. _The Saiyan shot around the halls moving really fast before he got outside.

He looked up Dressrosa's general location a long time ago, so all he had to do now was feel close and search for Doflamingo's ki.

"Hmmm," Vegeta's interest perked up as he felt out the island. He was all the way around the world but he could feel a lot of strong powers on that island. It wasn't just Doflamingo, though when he felt around he smirked, his opponent was the strongest one there.

While he was feeling in that direction, he felt the kids flying near there, but a little off. He sensed out over to them. Vegeta was standing at an open window with his eyes closed as he sensed the other side of the Earth. His eyes snapped open wide as he felt where the kids were heading. _There are some strong people there too. Not as many as on Dressrosa, but that rubber kid is there._

The Prince thought for a moment and then grinned, this was about to get really fun. "Woman I'm leaving," he shouted and was out to window before he could feel her wrath.

She shouted at the top of her lungs and the Prince flinched in mid-flight as he heard the monstrous roar.

* * *

Vegeta flew up to Kami's Lookout and yelled over at the fighters on top of it. He could feel them gathered when he left West City, and he decided it might be a little more interesting if they showed up.

Up on the platform, Tien and Piccolo were both fighting Goku as a Super Saiyan. All three of them were master martial artists and didn't miss a step as they traded blows with each other. _The triclops got a little stronger, _Vegeta mused from the side of the platform as he watched them move. He was still the weakest of the three, but he was keeping up with Super Saiyan Goku and even getting some hits in. That meant he was at least as strong as the once ruler of the universe, Frieza.

Vegeta chuckled as he thought about how weak the Arcosian was. It wouldn't take him five seconds to kill him as he was now.

"Oh hey Vegeta!" Goku shouted and waved over at his fellow Saiyan. Neither of the other two thought Goku was going to stop suddenly like that and two blows that he could have easily dodged or blocked, slammed straight into his face.

Tien winced as the blow hit and Vegeta started laughing at Kakarott. Piccolo shook his head, "Don't get distracted," he scolded Goku before turning his head towards the more arrogant Saiyan.

Goku wiped some dust off his gi as he lifted off the ground of the Lookout. Dende and Mr. Popo came running out of hiding now that the battle was over and they ran over to the fighters gathering near the edge. The spiky haired Saiyan shook some dirt out of his black spikes and his hair never lost its weird shape. "What's up Vegeta? You want to fight?"

"Not today Kakarott," the others were surprised by Vegeta's response. He never said no to a fight. "I'm going on a trip to a place called Dressrosa."

Piccolo's eyes narrowed and Dende growled at the name. The Saiyan saw their reactions and turned to them but the Namekians didn't say a word for the moment. Mr. Popo kept a straight face the whole time though he walked to the edge of the platform and looked off. The genie with dark black skin had his arms crossed and stared out of the sky.

From the Lookout, the Guardians of the Earth could see everything. In his normal low voice, Popo started, "Dressrosa is a dangerous place Vegeta. If you go there..." he turned his head to the Saiyan who wasn't really paying attention, "you may stop existing."

"What?" The Prince asked in an angry tone. "You think I'm going to lose to..."

"It's not about winning or losing," Dende said, trying to stop the Saiyan. "Ki's disappear from that island all the time, but it's like they were never there in the first place." That confused the others but the other Namek spoke up.

"Don Quixote Doflamingo is a monster," Piccolo whispered and the others looked at him. He was talking about pink feather man and Vegeta's interest perked up. "I'm telling you Vegeta, don't get involved. We're not supposed to..."

"_We?_" The Prince started laughing. "I'm not a Guardian of the Earth, I'm a Saiyan warrior." Goku wasn't happy about that statement because he was planning on going but now it would make it seem like he didn't care about Piccolo's rules. "When I choose an opponent, I'll fight that opponent."

The Prince turned around and walked to the side of the platform. He thought Popo would walk away but the black man just lifted his head up and stared at the Saiyan. The alien tried to ignore him and closed his eyes while standing at the edge facing the distance. "I came to see if you wanted to come enjoy the fun while it lasts." He tilted his head a little and smirked over his shoulder at Goku, "I'll see you there Kakarott."

The Prince shot off the edge of the platform and flew into the distance.

The others on the platform all looked at Goku who was shaking where he stood. Tien started grinning and rolled his arms, "I'll probably head over sometime in the next week. Chaozu's hosting some important world leaders and wants me to stand by as a bodyguard."

"Does Chaozu really need a bodyguard from these people?" Dende asked in surprise.

Tien laughed, "Of course not. But when his enemies attack him when I'm not there," he smirked, "he doesn't want them to know what he's capable of."

The thought of the tiny emperor slaughtering an army of assassins flashed in the other's minds and they sweat a little from Chaozu's tactics. A group of trained killers walk into the "defenseless" emperor's room, just to find he used to be a trained assassin himself.

"Well, see you there," Goku waved at Tien who flew off. The Saiyan suddenly realized three pairs of eyes were on him. He avoided Popo's gaze and went straight to the two Namekians behind him. The green men were crossing their arms and looking at him disappointedly. "Wow you two look like father and son."

The Nameks turned a little red and looked at each other before snapping their heads back forward. Goku was gone. There was no streak in the air leading away, the man had just vanished.

The taller one turned and stomped off towards the palace. "Damn that Instant Transmission," Piccolo muttered.

* * *

"Hey Kin'emon," Roronoa Zoro started. He was riding on the back of Brownbeard's large aligator back and looking at the samurai from the Wano Kingdom. The man with the topknot on his head looked to the green haired swordsman, "Can you cut iron?"

The rest of their group was screaming for their lives. There was a green dragon biting down on Brownbeard's tail to make him run faster. Nami was holding on to the dragon's tail with Brook, although Sanji's soul was inside her body. Usopp and Sanji, who was really Nami inside the blonde chef's body, were screaming in panic as the gates of the compound in front of them were closing.

Foxfire Kin'emon stared at the thick iron door and said, "If that's all, then it's but a trifle."

Zoro shouted again, "Brownbeard! Just run straight into it!" The Shinokuni gas was approaching them fast and the gate to the laboratory in front of them just closed. It was the only way to avoid certain death.

The man with the... brown beard... yelled, "What are you saying? Then we'd crash head-first into a solid wall!"

"So you'd rather be consumed by the gas?" Zoro asked with a smirk.

Everyone riding on Brownbeard shouted at the same time, "Nooo!"

Zoro and Kin'emon both stood up and stared at the wall with determined looks. Brownbeard's face set and he snarled, "It's time for desperate measures, I'm going in!" He grabbed a metal pipe and held it over his head.

Nami-Sanji was climbing up Brownbeard's back and got to his shoulder where she sat up. "You're saying this is our only choice?" The chef said, his voice sounding very feminine with Nami inside him.

Usopp pulled himself up on the shoulder as well. "Whether we live or die, it's all riding on this."

Zoro and the samurai jumped up and landed on the steel beam above their ride's head. The two of them put their hands on the hilts of their swords.

High above them, two boys just arrived at the dead island that was being engulfed by this purple gas. What looked to be once grassy hills and forests were all dried up and being consumed by purple gas. "What do you think it is?" Goten asked his friend.

Trunks felt how strong the people running away from it were and he gulped. "It's definitely not good, we've got to help them!" The lavender haired boy started flying down in front of the gas and his black haired friend followed. They were about to charge energy balls when the two men on top of the steel pipe flew off of it towards the iron door.

"What are they planning to do?!" Trunks shouted as he thought they were all about to slam straight into the door. His eyes opened wide as the two swordsman sliced through the iron like it was butter in slashes of red and blue light. Then the alligator centaur they were riding slammed into the triangle piece of iron that they sliced and he knocked it down.

Goten stared in awe, "Whoa, these guys are strong."

The chunk of the iron door was slammed in and G-5 Marines dove out of the way as the pirates charged into the lab. "Haha," Luffy ran over to the railing of the catwalk he was on and looked over, "It's Zoro's group!"

"They've made quite the entrance," the older woman next to him said. She had long black hair and was wearing a purple coat, Nico Robin. She stared with everyone else in the room as the swordsmen put their swords back in their sheaths and landed.

"THEY BROKE THROUGH THE GATE!" The marines shouted in fear. Now the Shinokuni gas was going to get in.

"Hey you guys all made it!" The captain with the Straw Hat shouted down at the majority of his crew.

"Luffy!"

"Luffy-san!"

"LUFFY!" Two more voices shouted and everyone looked back at the hole in the gate where two figures were floating at the top of the triangle shaped hole.

Zoro looked up and his eyes went wide as he felt a tremendous power coming from the two, children?! He stared up at them and there was a small boy in a white t-shirt and orange shorts. He had black hair that spiked out in all directions. His friend next to him was wearing a black tank top and red shorts. He had lavender hair that wasn't spiky like his friends but instead fell straight down around him to about his shoulders.

The green haired man looked up to his captain to see if the rubber man knew them, but the look on Luffy's face shocked him. The pirate captain in the Straw Hat stumbled a few feet backwards and his jaw was dropped to the floor. "Y-y-you guys?!" Luffy shouted and the two boys floating above the broken door started laughing at his reaction.

The marines didn't care about the two children in the air, they were staring at the swordsmen and Brownbeard. "What did you guys do?!"

Usopp looked down from the two weird children above him and back outside. "This is bad!" He shouted as the gas was racing towards them. "It's great that we got in, but the poison gas can come in too!"

"See I knew it was poison," Trunks said to his friend who nodded his head and agreed calmly.

"What the Hell did you do? Are you trying to take us with you?!" A marine with curly hair shouted. These marines weren't wearing uniforms but instead brown cloaks and looked like a mess compared to normal clean and orderly marines.

The gas was right outside now, "Seal up the hole everyone!" A marine shouted and they started running forward. The pirates standing in front of the door took a step back as the two small forms from up in the air dropped down in front of the marines. "Don't worry," Goten told them with a smile, "we can do it."

He grabbed the tip of the triangle iron piece and flew back up in the air. All of the pirates and marines stared in shock as the boy picked up the huge piece of iron with very little difficulty. Goten put it back in place and then gave Trunks a thumbs up. The older boy cracked his hands by interlocking his fingers in front of him and then pointed each of his index fingers at the floor. Beams of yellow light shot out and started melting the crack of the iron door into the rest of the gate. His beams moved up and met at the top when the entire gate was sealed again.

Trunks wiped his hands across each other and grinned, "Too easy." A few seconds later the sound of the gas slamming into the wall made the door creak and Trunks's smile faltered. He floated a little back but his melding skills worked, holding the door in place and he sighed a breath of relief.

"Who are you guys?!" A man with yellow hair shouted up at them in a high-pitched woman's voice.

"Hehe, Trunks," Goten elbowed his friend and they were both giggling. "He sounds like a girl," the two of them started laughing and then Nami inside Sanji's body yelled that she was a girl.

This stopped the two kids from laughing and Trunks just muttered, "Weird."

"You guys!" Luffy shouted and the two children looked back to the man with his straw hat tied around his neck so that it was on his back without falling. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to visit!" Goten shouted back.

Robin was very intrigued by who these people were, but they were on a tight schedule. "Luffy," the woman reminded and Luffy lit up.

"That's right," he said and put his straw hat on his head. "All right guys, we're all here. Go wild!" His crew smiled up and him and raised their fists, shouting in agreement. Trunks and Goten shrugged and then shouted as well with their hands above their heads.

"Looks like we're all alive," Nami-Sanji said in a grateful tone. "Brook, mind checking what outside looks like?"

The two boys floating there looked down and started shaking as a skeleton dropped down from the tail of the green dragon in the room. The boney man walked towards the wall and then his body went wight as a green soul leaked out of his mouth. "Eek!" Goten flew back and looked at his friend, "You want to split up? I'll go with Luffy, you can stay with the skeleton guy."

"No way, I'm not staying here," both boys flew off towards Luffy on the platform he was standing on.

Brook was looking through the wall with his power and he moaned, "Wow, it's still as thick as ever. One would die if they were to take even a single step out of the lab."

The ghost pulled his soul back inside and every marine was staring at him in fear. "What does it look like Brook?" Usopp asked.

"It's truly a world of death. Just thinking about what would've happened if we didn't seal that hole," he turned his ghastly green face to the shivering marines, "it sends shivers down my spine."

"You're the one making me shiver!" The soldiers shouted at him.

"Looks like we're stuck in here for now," Trunks said to his friend as they landed on either side of the rubber pirate.

"We'll find a way out of..." Goten stopped as a long rubber arm wrapped itself around him and lifted him up. Trunks felt the same thing and both boys were pulled into Luffy's sides.

"Thank you," Luffy said to them and the older woman next to him was shocked at this point. Nico Robin could see under the shadow of Luffy's hat, he had tears coming down his face. "You saved my life," he paused and sniffled, "you saved Ace!"

"Jeez," Trunks wasn't liking the gooey stuff and it made him feel uncomfortable. He could tell Luffy wanted to thank them for a long time so he waited a few seconds before pushing away. "Don't worry about it okay? You don't owe us anything."

"Yeah, we wanted to save Ace," Goten agreed with a wider smile than his blushing friend.

Nico Robin's eyes grew wide as she recalled something Emporio Ivankov told her during her time with the Revolutionaries. _These are the children who entered the war and saved Luffy. I'll have to thank them later as well._

Suddenly they heard a bunch of guns clicking and they looked down to see the people they came in with getting aimed at by the marines.

"Really?" Trunks said annoyed. "Why are these guys always so annoying?" He lifted a hand but Luffy held out an arm in front of him.

"It's okay, my crew doesn't need any help," the rubber man said before turning around and looking down the catwalk he was running on.

For the first time, Trunks and Goten noticed the two men standing behind them. They'd been staring at the children the whole time, but they were too caught up with their reunion with Luffy to care about them.

The boys lifted their heads and Trunks started sweating. Goten looked at the boy next to him and then felt a little nervous too. "Oh," Trunks started as he saw the muscular white-haired man smoking a cigar behind him. "Hey Smokey."

The Marine bit down on his cigar and Trafalgar Law was staring intensely at the silver haired child before remembering where he'd seen him from before. "You?" Law had no idea where the kid came from, but it was the same one he saw at the end of the War of the Best. It was the child running with Ivankov and Luffy.

Smoker growled at the boy who held out his hands in front of him. The child exclaimed, "Can we let bygones be bygones? I mean all I did was stop you from getting Luffy while he was knocked out. And look! Now you're on the same side."

"We're not on the same side," Smoker said instantly and the boy gulped. Luffy looked back and forth between the Vice Admiral and the kid. He didn't know Trunks saved him then too. He owed the kids so much, even if they said they didn't want him to. "There's a greater enemy right now though," Smoker growled and looked the other way.

"Yeah," Goten agreed, "I can feel three really powerful people all in the same place in that direction. He shivered, one of them is really nasty, his aura is evil."

"Must be Caesar," Law said, ignoring for now that the children could somehow feel their enemies. "He's a bad guy," the other two were his enemies as well, but he knew they were working for Joker and were loyal. Caesar Clown didn't have a single redeeming quality; he was a monster who liked to torture his own men and abduct children.

"Got it," Trunks said. "We'll go kick his ass."

"No! I'm going to kick his ass," Luffy said defiantly and the two children groaned and started arguing.

"You two," Law ignored the petty argument and looked to Smoker and his second in commander Captain Tashigi. "Don't interfere with his crew."

Law just saved their lives so there wasn't much Smoker could disagree with. "Fine," he stated.

"Oi! Traf! Hey you!" The people on the catwalk looked down to see the orange haired girl and the man with blonde hair who called himself a woman. "Now! Now! Change us back!"

The girl smoking the cigarette held her arms in front of her and was shaking her head no. "You really don't have to change us back."

"What are you saying Sanji-kun?!"

Law was tired of this and stated, "Room." The two boys in front of him were surprised by the white glow that spread out of Law's body and surrounded the whole room. "Shambles," he twisted his fingers and the two souls of the pirates in front of him switched back to their original bodies.

"Damn! My beautiful dream has ended!" Sanji shouted and he sounded like a man again.

"I'm back!" The woman shouted and dropped her cigarette. She actually sounded like a female now and Trunks and Goten's eyes went wide.

They looked at each other and nodded with big smiled before turning to Law. "Can you switch us!" They shouted.

"No," Law was annoyed and his Room went away.

"Aww," Goten groaned.

Trafalgar Law stepped forward, "I have something to say to everybody here!"

The G-5 Marines looked up, "Law!"

"Right now, this lab is completely engulfed in poison gas, but there is a single escape route to the sea that isn't exposed to the outside air." Everyone was paying attention to him now including the small boys who sat cross-legged on the ground and stared up at him. "This laboratory is made up of multiple connected towers. Right now we're in tower A. If we pass through the gate we'll be in the central tower B."

Trunks whispered in his friend's ear, "I bet the next tower is Tower C..."

"If you go through it then you'll end up in tower R." Law continued and Goten giggled at his friend's wrong guess. Trunks went red in the face and crossed his arms angrily. Law kept talking, "Inside there's a giant gate marked, R-66. That's the entrance to the passage that goes to the sea. I don't have any desire to be a mass murderer, but you only have two hours." Law froze as he saw the two children below him stop smiling and their faces turned to deep frowns. "If you linger in this lab longer than that, I cannot guarantee that you'll survive."

"Hey what do you mean?"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

Law ignored the marines and started walking away. Luffy was sitting on the rail looking down and he asked the man behind him without turning, "Are you going to do something to the lab?"

"If the situation requires it," Law replied. "I only do what is necessary."

"Hey Trunks," Goten started. "I'm going to follow him." A vein twitched in Law's forehead as the two children stood up. "He sounds like he might kill a bunch of people."

"Alright," Trunks said and he and his friend bumped bent elbows. While they were doing it their muscles flexed and it was barely a surprise to the others that these children had abnormally big biceps for their age.

While Luffy talked to Robin, Trunks looked over at Smoker who was standing with his captain behind him. "Men! The kids that have been abducted over the last two years are in this facility. Retrieve them and head for door R-66. If it's as Law says, there should be a port at the end of the passage. Steal a boat and get off Punk Hazard."

"Alright!"

"We're saying goodbye to this damn island forever!"

"Abducted children?" A voice asked from behind Smoker. The captain turned around and saw a twelve year old boy floating in front of his face. Tashigi was still nervous about the hidden strength of the fighters who interrupted the war a couple years ago, and she had her hand on her sword ready to strike. Smoker was staring at the look in the child's eyes and the boy said again, "What about abducted children?"

"The children?" Nami wondered out loud and then turned to the crew next to her and shouted, "Everyone, we've got to split up and find the children! Let's lead every last one of them to the escape route. It's R-66!" The crew started running off to look for them and Nami shouted angrily, "Zoro! You can't go off by yourself."

The man who often got lost walking in a straight line turned back to her and yelled, "Why not?!"

Foxfire Kin'emon walked away from the pirates. "Wait for me Momonosuke. I swear that I will save you."

Goten was following Law, and Trunks was listening to the Tashigi girl explain how children were being abducted, but they both snapped their heads back. "Just you wait Caesar," Luffy said while stretching his legs. The two boys could feel how much stronger Luffy was than last time they saw him and grinned. "You can't stop my breath this time! I'm going to send you flying and kidnap you!"

The two boys stopped grinning and locked eyes with each other. Maybe Bulma was right, these were pirates they were with. Goten looked up at the man with the long sword who was eyeing him as they walked away. The child gulped, _They are dangerous._

* * *

Vegeta saw the island getting closer and closer and he was pretty excited. He flew right to the palace atop the tall mountain where he could feel Doflamingo's power.

The man was on the top floor of the building and as he flew slower he saw people in the back of the mansion sitting by the pool. They looked up and saw him but their reactions weren't what he expected.

"Oh, the Young Master was right," a large fat man in a red shirt said and started laughing.

"Of course he was," the old man with a 'G' on his blue shirt replied.

"Young Master," an old woman dressed in brightly colored clothing shouted up. "He's here," she was shouting above her head and Vegeta saw an open window that was pushed out towards him.

"Hmm," the Prince mused. He wondered how the man could have possibly known he was coming._ I didn't even know I was coming until an hour ago. Unless... _Vegeta grinned and flew into the window, landing on the sill.

He looked in and the room in front of him was dark. There was a desk on the other side of it and he saw an empty chair with a pink feather coat resting on it. He walked over and sat in the chair, leaning back on the coat and smirking at the man on the other side of the table.

"It's been a long time, Vegeta," the man behind the desk had red sunglasses on and light blond hair. He was wearing a purple coat and had a white undershirt beneath it. The shirt was unbuttoned low enough to show off his large pecs and he looked confident.

The Prince tried to feel how powerful his opponent was, but Doflamingo wasn't even as strong as when he met him in the war. _He was stronger earlier when I started coming here. That means his intentionally masking his power to deceive me. _Just the fact that he could mask his own power was enough to make Vegeta grin. "It has," the Saiyan Prince agreed, "are you ready?"

"Nope," Doflamingo said and a vein popped in Vegeta's head. The pirate chuckled at the man's reaction and stood up. "Calm down, you're on the most beautiful island in the New World!" He held his arms out to the sides. "Enjoy yourself. I have some," he paused and Vegeta could see his smile fade for a second before snapping back, "important business to tend to."

The Shichibukai walked back to his desk and sat down. Vegeta was annoyed, but he guessed he understood. He shows up out of nowhere and demands to fight. "Hmm," the Prince got out of his chair and was thinking of when to set a deadline for the other man to fight him.

Doflamingo saw he was still considering fighting right now but he just received word from Vergo that the pests on Punk Hazard were still alive. He needed some time to work things out before he tested his strength against Vegeta. An idea came to his mind and he smirked, "You know," he started, "one of your friends is on this island."

The Saiyan lifted an eyebrow and looked back at him in mild surprise. "You should visit him while you're here," the pirate suggested.

Vegeta felt around for anyone he knew and then felt it. The man had been masking his energy to keep it as low as a normal human's, but Vegeta recognized it now that he was looking. "What's he doing here?"

"He lives here," the Warlord responded and now Vegeta was surprised. "Him and his family are in a house on the Sunflower Field. I'm sure you'll be able to find it."

"I'll be back," Vegeta warned him but then the fighter smirked. He walked towards the window and looked outside. This island was interesting. The King was powerful and had secrets. It was going to be more fun than he'd had in a while.

The man lifted up and Doflamingo finally relaxed. He leaned back in his chair and frowned. _Damn that Vegeta, he shows up now, of all times to... _He took a deep breath. _There's no need for concern, Vergo will handle Punk Hazard. I need to be more focused on the bigger threat coming for the island._

Don Quixote stood and walked over to a box with a cloth over it. "Portgas D. Ace, I know why you're coming," he lifted up the cloth and stared at the blue round fruit with an orange stem and weird swirls all around it.

* * *

Vegeta flew across the island from the King's Plateau and floated above the flower fields below him. He had no idea why the human was here, but he lowered down to the ground in a path between tall sunflowers.

"Excuse me," a high pitched voice asked from behind Vegeta. "What are you doing here?"

He turned around and saw a young blonde girl standing behind him with a pink flower in her hair. She had small pigtails falling behind her and Vegeta recognized her even if she didn't know who he was. The last time he'd seen her was years ago and he didn't expect her to remember.

The man walked past her towards the small cottage and her eyes went wide. "Stop!" She yelled at the man who was heading towards her home. "Mommy!" She yelled and Vegeta turned to her, feeling her getting close fast.

The Prince rose a hand and caught the girl's fist as she flew at him. "Oh," he was a little surprised, "I thought they weren't going to teach you how to fight." Vegeta stated in a calm voice.

"We weren't," a voice said behind Vegeta and he growled. He always hated how the Androids could sneak up on him. He couldn't feel their energy and it pissed him off but he turned his head and looked at the blonde woman standing at the door of the house. "But when you live somewhere as dangerous as this, there isn't much of a choice."

The Prince released the child in his hand and she ran back behind her mom. "Well Vegeta, what do you want?"

"Eighteen!" A male's voice called from inside the house. "I said invite him in, not be rude!"

In a monotone voice, the woman in front of him said, "Would you like to come in?" Her lips were straight and she didn't sound very friendly.

"Actually I would," Vegeta said and smirked at her as he walked past. As soon as he got in the house he said, "What are you doing here?"

"Well," Krillin started and the Saiyan looked over and had to keep himself from laughing. The short bald man was wearing a white apron and was flipping burgers on the stove. The house wasn't very large and had a small dining room table with three seats at it and a lamp above. "Marron really likes this house so we spend the weekends here. It has a nice view over the city if you walk out..."

"That's not what I meant," the alien growled and Eighteen giggled at her husband teasing the Prince of all Saiyans. "Why are you on this island?"

"Oh," Krillin chuckled and put another five burgers on the stove since he now had to accommodate for Saiyan appetite. "I work here so it's a shorter commute if we live close by."

"Work?"

"Yes Vegeta," 18 cut in. "Some people have to work for a living instead of training all day. I don't know why ChiChi and Bulma put up with you men. Get a job," her daughter was giggling at her mom and the Prince didn't like the informal tone they were taking with him.

"What type of work do you do?" Vegeta asked. He could smell the burgers and saw the man add more to the stove. He was glad he didn't have to ask to stay for food, though it felt a little weird and he didn't know why.

Krillin brought out the plates and everyone took a seat at the table. Vegeta took the human's usual seat so Krillin grabbed a chair from the living room and brought it over to sit across from his daughter. "I work for the King," the bald man said before taking a bite. Vegeta stopped chewing and looked over at the human in surprise.

Eighteen was more stunned that a Saiyan would stop eating food no matter how surprised he was. To prove this, the Prince dug right back in and started up on his second burger. Krillin knew Vegeta would just ask again so he continued, "I'm one of the four top executives in his family."

Vegeta laughed. It was no surprise there that the midget had worked his way to the top. The human was one of the strongest, if not the strongest full human on the planet. He expected no less. Vegeta's wife was rich though, and he lived in a massive compound in the middle of a city. "If you're so important, why do you live here?"

"We don't," Eighteen said. She took a small bite of her food and swallowed before continuing, unlike the men who'd been speaking with their mouths full. She didn't want to be another bad influence on her daughter, "We come here only on the weekends, our house is actually located down in the city."

"It's right near the Coliseum," Krillin said and Vegeta remembered flying over the circular arena. He also saw a huge mansion nearby it and he opened his mouth but Krillin started nodding. "Yep, that's it," he knew what the Prince's question was going to be. "We're rich!"

His wife smiled at him and they continued eating lunch. "Hey Vegeta," Krillin said between mouthfuls a few minutes later.

The man of the house had to get up twice now to cook more food for his guest who had an insatiable hunger but Vegeta was finally slowing down. "You wanna spar after lunch?"

Eighteen was surprised, but not nearly as much as Vegeta. The human had never asked him that question before. "Um, sure," he sounded a little hesitant and wondered why. He fought with Kakarott all the time and sparred with his sons too. He sparred with Gohan regularly, and fought both of the younger boys together when he demanded they fused, or just fought him at the same time.

He never fought with Krillin though. The last time he got in a serious fight with the midget was, well it was when he first came to Earth. He thought back to the moment where Krillin was standing over him with a sharp sword in his hand. He was too weak to fight back but Kakarott told the bald man to spare his life. And spare his life he did.

The Prince had always assumed the human didn't want to spar because he was too weak, which made him wonder what the human had been doing for the last two years. "Cool," Krillin said and now Eighteen was smirking, "I'll show you what I can do."

**A/N Hey everyone and welcome to the sequel of Z Fighters in War of the Best! I was originally planning on making it a new story altogether, but it was easier to just change the summary and title and then add another chapter. This is Chapter 1 of Z fighters in Dressrosa, although for the first four or five chapters we'll be on Punk Hazard. I'm just about finished with the Punk Hazard arc now and originally I thought I was starting close to the end, I didn't realize just how much was left after the point I introduced Goten and Trunks. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though and there will be a lot of Krillin and Vegeta in the next few chapters too, but the plot of One Piece during this arc will be Goten and Trunks centered. Next time there's gonna be surprises and battles so I hope you're ready! Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 2:**

"Hey Luffy!" the pirate captain turned around and saw Zoro with a furious look on his face. The rubber man was running across the catwalk to get to Caesar, but his second-in-command was yelling up at him and he stopped smiling. The man just heard that his captain lost to Caesar Clown earlier and this was the second time they were going after him.

"Zoro?" Luffy called down to his friend surrounded by scared Marines who just had their swords snapped in half by the furious swordsman.

"Pull it together! This is only the start of the New World!" Zoro's mouth was in a snarl and he looked pissed since he was defeated earlier too.

"He's being too hard on himself," Sanji chuckled with a smirk through his newly lit cigarette.

"Yeah sorry," Luffy was smiling again and kept up his pace. "I won't mess around anymore!" He sped up and was bringing up dust with every step, "OoooaaaaAAAHHH!" Men in the yellow hazmat suits started shooting at him so he swung himself around the bridge and flew up over their heads. "Gomu Gomu no," his leg came spinning after him and his lower body started twisting around while the top half of him stayed still. "UFO!"

He started knocking all the enemies off the metal walkway and laughing the whole time. Zoro had a sweatdrop coming down the left side of his face next to the scar he got on his eye. "I said be serious," the swordsman said in a deadpanned voice. Usopp was laughing at Luffy's new attack and the serious tone of the room switched back to normal.

Law was walking behind Luffy and Goten was next to him, laughing at Luffy's antics and then smiling up at the man on his right. His smile faded when he saw the man with the long thin sword's expression. Law was unamused and kept walking at a slow pace while Luffy spun around having fun.

Trunks was back over with Smoker and Tashigi and he was standing on the side looking back and forth between the two as they spoke. "Where are you going Smoker-san?" Her eyes went wide, "Are you going to apprehend Vergo?"

At the mention of this unknown man's name, Trunks saw the Vice Admiral's face darken and he looked pissed, "He won't get away with this. The law isn't enough to punish him properly. Tashigi, I'll settle it myself. He's made a mockery of everything the Navy stands for!"

"Wait," Trunks said and looked up at the man who growled down at him. "Why do you have to kill him?" The child's naivety right now wasn't what Smoker wanted and he growled harder before seeing the stern eyes the child was looking at him with. "Everyone deserves a second chance," he said. He thought about Majin Buu, the fat pink blob that had a small little dog and liked to play with him and Goten. He was the most evil being in the universe, but they gave him a second chance and he was being good.

Smoker started walking away but Tashigi called to him, "Then please take me with you!" The muscular man smoking two cigars stopped moving, "You know how formidable an opponent Vergo will be. If something were to happen to you..."

"Then who would protect our men?" Smoker said and Trunks stopped glaring at the man's back so hard. He wasn't really that bad of a guy. "Make sure those idiots escape. And the kids too."

The child decided to let Smoker walk away. He didn't know why the man seemed dead-set on killing his enemy, but he stayed with them to help the abducted children. If the woman in the pink coat was going to do that, he was going to stay with the sword chick. She was looking after her superior with worry written all over her face, "Smoker-san," she whispered.

The woman looked down to the child after a few seconds and he held up a hand towards her, "Hi, I'm Trunks." She stared at the little boy for a few seconds before instinctively reaching out the hand that wasn't holding her sword and shaking his.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Captain Tashigi," she realized what she was doing and released the child's hand fast. _He's a pirate, right? None of them got bounties after the war. Was it Sengoku's decision or the new Fleet Admiral, Aokigi, not to give them bounties? I heard they saved everyone from certain death, twice..._ she was broken from her thoughts by the sound of slashing swords and looked down to see her men trying to fight the Straw Hats.

"Quickly, we have to save the children!" Nami called out from Brownbeard's shoulder.

Tashigi stared wide-eyed at the pirates. They were pirates, but they had the same goals to survive and save the children. Plus, Smoker already told Law they wouldn't interfere with Straw Hat's crew. "Follow me," the woman said and jumped down to the Marines. Trunks flew after her and he smiled at the woman, she had the same aura Videl did. She was a strong woman, the boy snickered, _Though Videl could kick her butt!_

* * *

Vegeta stepped outside the human's house and followed the man down the path leading away from it. "Eighteen will have my head if we destroy any of the flowers," Krillin explained and turned his head a little to Vegeta. "But I've got the perfect place we can fight."

The Prince nodded and lifted up in the air with the bald human. Krillin flew back over the city and Vegeta grinned as he saw where they were going. There were two men down below them wearing only a loincloth and a helmet while they clashed swords.

The Coliseum wasn't too packed since there was no huge event going on, but people still showed up to watch the gladiator fights. "Whoa hold on folks!" A voice shouted and it echoed on the speakers around the audience.

The two fighters backed away from each other and looked up at the men floating above them. Gatz, the announcer of the Corrida Coliseum, shouted out, "A special guest has arrived. One of the head executives of the Don Quixote family, Krillin!"

Cheers filled the audience and Vegeta was surprised at how popular the bald man was in this country. The human with him flew over to the commentator for a few seconds and the announcer's eyes went wide. Gatz wore golden armor of his own and a gold helmet with a large red feather coming out of it. He shouted into his microphone, "This match is over!"

Groans filled the Coliseum and people were mad at Krillin for stopping the fight, but when Gatz continued they all started roaring in approval again. "Instead, Krillin-sama is going to fight!"

"Krillin! Krillin!" The chants rang out.

"With a record of sixty-three wins and zero losses. An executive of the Don Quixote family. You all know him! Krillin!" The introduction finished and the human lowered to the ground with a fist over his head. The audience cheered for him and women shouted they loved him as he accepted all their praise.

"His opponent looks like a tough one," Vegeta was smirking wide. He was about to knock the midget off his pedestal and it was going to feel great. Krillin was undefeated here, and he wanted to be the human's first loss. "Never before seen in the Coliseum. A new challenger here in Dressrosa. Give it up for Vegeta!"

There was less cheering than there was for Krillin. The betting men in the audience mostly put their money on the favorite. That was another reason Vegeta was smirking, those guys were about to lose a lot of money for underestimating him.

The two men who were previously fighting on the platform were rushed away by guards and the bridge connecting the arena and the walls disconnected again, isolating the fighters from the audience.

"Since it's Vegeta's first time here, I'll go over the rules!" Gatz shouted. "If you knock out or kill your opponent, you win! Knock your opponent out of the ring, you win! Those are the rules!"

"Good, not a lot of rules," the Prince was annoyed at first, but the rules for their fight were pretty laid back. "I'm surprised you would bring me here, knowing your winning streak will come to an end."

"Oh will it now?" Krillin asked with a wry smirk and got into a fighting stance. He looked more confident than any other time Vegeta had seen him fight.

The Prince stood straight up with his arms crossed. He was wearing a tight black muscle shirt and tight black shorts to match. The accentuated his huge muscles that made some of the betting men wonder if they'd chosen correctly. The Prince balled up his fists and stared at the man in front of him, bringing his arms to his sides.

The tension was getting thicker and thicker every second the two fighters stood there. Krillin was wearing the same blue t-shirt he had on when Vegeta arrived at his house, only without the white apron over it. He had a pair of gray sweatpants on as well and he brought his fists to the side as a white aura surrounded him.

"Ready," Gatz began and held up an arm. Vegeta knew he couldn't stay the power he was at right now and beat the human who was powering up in front of him, but he wanted to make Krillin think he had a chance before he powered up.

No one said a word and then the announcer brought down his arm, "Go!"

Krillin disappeared, _too fast! _Vegeta thought before a fist hit him in his left cheek and pressed in on his face. The Saiyan lifted off the ground but landed on his feet and skid back. He crossed his arms and blocked the kick that slammed into him a second later, but Krillin was a blur as he rapidly kicked him in the arms.

_Damn, _the Prince wanted to stay at his base power a little longer than this but he was solely on the defensive. He brought up his right knee and Krillin backflipped off of it, flipping ten times in the air before landing in front of the Saiyan. Neither of them looked out of breath and Vegeta held his arms out in front of him and a white aura covered his body. It flared out and then it was his turn to vanish, at least to the majority of the crowd.

Krillin saw the man kick off the ground and fly all the way around to his back. The Saiyan shot forward with a fist pulled back and Krillin dropped to one hand right as the punch was about to hit him in the back of the head. He put his weight on his right hand and then kicked up underneath Vegeta's chin, catching him in the jaw.

The Prince's head snapped back and he reached out both of his arms, grabbing Krillin's outstretched leg and lifting it up. The short man felt his hand lift off the ground and he shot a kiai below him that cracked the stone and pushed him back fast enough to knock Vegeta off his feet. The alien elite was trying to swing his opponent over his head and into the ground, but Krillin twisted while they we're both in midair and shot a ball of yellow ki into Vegeta's right hand.

He was forced to let go and Krillin pulled himself free of the other hand, although Vegeta did rip his pant leg off up to the knee. The bald man hit the ground in a crouch and then sprang backwards to widen the distance between the two of them, powering up more as he did.

"So you did have more reserves," Vegeta said and brushed off some dirt from the bottom of Krillin's shoe that got under his chin. The taller of the two pushed himself as far as he could go in his base form, desiring to defeat Krillin while he wasn't a Super Saiyan.

The two of them rushed at each other again and were moving much faster now. Most of the time they weren't visible to the people in the audience. Krillin's fist hit Vegeta's in the center of the arena and a shockwave rippled off. Then the two of them clashed in midair with their right legs. Krillin's other pant leg got torn in the next kick and Vegeta spun off of it, grabbing the midget by the head and bringing up a knee to his face.

While Krillin had his head snapped back, Vegeta brought down an elbow that slammed into the human's gut and knocked him towards the floor. The Prince followed up by flying down fast to finish him off, but Krillin landed on both feet after the elbow and his knees were bent. Right when Vegeta was about to come down to his level, he put on an extra burst of speed and shot straight up in the air with an extended fist.

The Prince's blow missed his mark by a centimeter, but Krillin's fist hit the same spot his foot did earlier and he slammed Vegeta in the jaw. They moved slow enough with their momentums against each other that everyone could see as Krillin lifted his opponent back above the floor and tossed him up in the air. The audience cheered for the man as they kept fighting.

The bald man flew up and around the lifting Saiyan and brought a leg straight up. He slammed it down in the gut, right in the same spot Vegeta elbowed him, but his leg had more power behind it and smashed the Saiyan into the platform below where he made a crater in the ground that sent cracks off in every direction.

"Whoa!" Gatz shouted. "Krillin takes him down! There's no way anyone could get up... after... EHH?!" His eyes popped out of their sockets and his jaw dropped as Vegeta lifted himself back to his feet with no difficulty at all. He rubbed a hand on the side of his lip and saw red on his skin.

Krillin landed in front of him and with a cocky grin stated, "I knocked you down first."

Vegeta resisted the urge to yell and calmed himself down. _I can beat him without going Super. _He thought back and remembered watching Piccolo and Tien fighting Goku together, while he was a Super Saiyan and he knew that the baldy never stood a chance by himself if he went gold.

"Don't get distracted," a voice said behind him. The Prince was still staring at Krillin, but only now did he realize it was an afterimage and feel the kick in his side that made him tumble off to the right.

_ That hurt a lot more than a normal kick, _he realized as the blow still stung. He looked back over to his opponent and stared at the pitch black left leg Krillin had. "You've been practicing that weird Haki energy?"

"It's actually really useful if you incorporate it in your fighting," Krillin said, sounding a little too cocky for Vegeta's tastes. The Prince rushed forward and started punching and kicking at his opponent who was moving out of the way or raising a hand to block every one of his attacks.

He was starting to get frustrated when he noticed something that made his eyes go wide. Krillin's eyes were closed. Sure, feeling the enemy's ki could let you know some of their attacks, but to predict every single move he was going to make and dodge that expertly, it was impossible. Krillin opened his eyes fast and his fist shot out completely coated in Armament Haki.

The crowd roared again as Vegeta tumbled backwards. He could feel the water coming close and pushed his legs up, springing himself in an arc back to his feet. Now there was a trail of blood trickling down under Vegeta's left nostril and both corners of his mouth. He spit to the side and the bloody spit glob landed in the water off the edge of the arena.

"It's time to get serious," Vegeta suggested. He wasn't too annoyed that the human could stand up to him in his base form. It intrigued him that the man could, and he wondered how long Krillin could last while he was a Super Saiyan. Vegeta's black hair turned gold and his large black spike of hair above his head got spikier. His eyes turned teal and his muscles bulged.

"I was about to say the same thing," Krillin replied and he pushed out all his reserves of energy, making the arena shake. The question Vegeta was pondering earlier was now answered for him. He wondered who was the stronger human, Tien or Krillin, and now it was clear.

He grinned and rushed the small man who held out a hand. Krillin couldn't move fast enough to dodge, so he focused his Armament Haki at the end of his hand. Vegeta punched hard at Krillin's open palm, expecting to break through his defenses. When his fist hit however, it bounced backwards and hit him in the gut.

Krillin took the chance while Vegeta's fist flew back at him to spin and deliver a roundhouse kick to the Super Saiyan's face. _My first hit on a Super Saiyan, _Krillin thought excitedly even though Vegeta only skid a few inches back off the kick.

The Prince rushed in and started rapid-fire punches and kicks on the smaller man's torso. Krillin crossed his arms and used Observational Haki to figure out where Vegeta was about to hit a millisecond before it happened. He concentrated his Armament coating into that location and the Saiyan was starting to hurt his hands as he punched the appearing black spots over and over.

Krillin was still being pushed back and he knew the water was close to his back. _Crap, I've got to do something quick, _he tried something risky and lifted up his right foot. Vegeta easily moved back to avoid it, but there was a blue light coming out of Krillin's feet. The Saiyan was stunned as the blue beam flew out and hit him in the stomach, pushing him back until he backflipped and knocked the ball into the sky.

"You," Vegeta pointed a finger accusingly. "That was a Kamehameha Wave," he stated and Krillin smirked.

"Yeah, I learned a while ago that I should stop telling my opponents what move I'm about to make when I'm charging it." The alien warrior didn't know what to say to that. The human didn't shout, /Kame, Hame, HAAA!/ They all did that! The small human fighter was stronger, faster, and he mastered that strange ability from the war that they had to use.

Vegeta had assumed he only needed to know how to use that weird energy if he ran into any of those Logia guys again, but now he saw how it could be used in a normal fight. Krillin rushed in and went on the offensive. Vegeta could see where he was attacking from, but the man in front of him had a lot of power behind his attacks.

When he fought against Shanks in the War of the Best, he was tired, wounded, and looking for a good fight. All of those were reasons he ascended and fought the man hard as a Super Saiyan 2. He knew that if he just got there and powered up to a Super Saiyan, he would have been able to take Red Hair no problem.

Now he was faced with another human, one that was fighting him while he was a legend, while he was a Super Saiyan. He blocked one of Krillin's kicks and then clenched his open palm around the man's ankle, slamming him down on the ground and succeeding this time in making a human shaped crater in the floor.

Krillin rolled to the right to avoid the follow-up stomp on his back and he flew up in the air to dodge the purple beam headed for him. Neither time did he turn and look at the Prince who was getting annoyed he could dodge the attacks with such ease. He was still faster than the human and the man shouldn't be able to dodge his attacks so fast. _Unless he's predicting them before..._

The Saiyan flew up in the air and Krillin rose his left arm to block a kick, but the kick never came and instead a fist hit him in his unprotected chest. He coughed blood and flew backwards over a section of the audience where he wiped the blood away from his mouth. "Looks like you've caught on," he said with a grin, though Vegeta could see the panic on the man's face.

"I don't know what trick you learned that allows you to predict my attacks so well," the Saiyan started, "but it was getting annoying." He charged two ki blasts and threw them up at Krillin who dodged the first and then kicked the second back at the man. Vegeta was preparing to fly to the left and curve around for a hook, but then he changed his plans mid-flight and shot to the right. He saw the second ki ball bounce back to the left towards where he would be if he followed his original path. It was clear he got around it, but Krillin didn't follow that path and he went to the right, surprising Vegeta who thought he got around it by kicking him in the right shoulder with a blackened knee.

"You've improved a lot in these last two years," Vegeta muttered as he bounced back from the attack and started trading punched with the human.

Krillin was skeptical, "Is that praise I hear? Can't be," he assumed Vegeta was mocking him since he knew how much power the Prince was still holding back. The Saiyan wasn't going to say it again, but he was being serious. He never thought he'd be able to have a decent fight with a human while in his Super Saiyan state. Looks like he was wrong.

He powered up more as a Super Saiyan and his aura glowed brighter gold, getting larger with a little shaking of the arena. Gatz was screaming about how intense this fight was and the crowd kept getting bigger as news of the fight spread around the city. No one knew Krillin was going to show up today, but now the stands were filling to the brim with people and what looked like...

Vegeta paused before attacking the opponent in front of him. "What are those?" He questioned and Krillin looked over to see a tin robot and mechanical dog walk in an entrance. They gulped seeing the two fighters staring at them and shrank back a little.

"Oh, you haven't seen them yet?" Krillin asked with a laugh. "Yeah I guess you just got here. It's something unique to this kingdom. There are living toys all over the place," the midget got back in a fighting stance. "But we can talk more about them later."

Vegeta agreed and got in a stance of his own while lifting off the ground. The crowd was going wild and they cheered harder as Krillin kicked off the ground sending rocks flying as he shot towards Vegeta. He was already at full strength while the Saiyan had just powered up a little more. His speed was now greatly outmatched and the Prince was blocking all his punches before slamming a foot down in Krillin's chest. He knocked the wind out of the smaller man who then grabbed his foot and swung the bigger fighter towards the arena.

The Prince landed on the ground instead of crashing and he shot hundreds of tiny yellow ki balls at his opponent. Krillin dodged most of them while swatting a few others, but it didn't even seem like they were getting close. He heard in his mind what Vegeta was about to do and spun around, seeing more than a hundred yellow lights filling the air around him.

"Oh shit!" Krillin formed an aura bubble around him as the beams all shot in. He merged some Haki into it and the balls were bouncing off, but he had to stop as one exploded on the outer wall too close to the growing audience. Without the Haki mixed in, Vegeta's attack broke through his weaker aura shield and slammed into him.

Smoke filled the air and the spectators gasped. "Krillin!" Shouts of his name filled the crowd as the people thought their hero had lost.

All at once, the smoke dispersed and scattered in a large wave of air that pushed back the crowd to their seats again. Krillin's blue shirt was burned on the sleeves and the midriff and his skin was covered in a few black burn marks. He was panting pretty hard and lowered to the floor.

Vegeta wasted no time and rushed his injured opponent. He lifted his right arm then slammed ahead with his left to throw off Krillin's prediction senses. It didn't matter which fist he threw though, neither would have reached him.

The Prince felt his hand get engulfed by something that felt mostly solid with a few liquid properties. It was solid in that his hand didn't go through it completely, but he still bent it backwards and felt it morphing around his hand.

He stared ahead at the weird black form in front of him and Gatz's voice rang out through the cheering crowd. "There it is!" The audience were all shouting for their hero and Gatz continued. "Krillin-sama's trump card," Vegeta stared as the dark form in the shape of a human in front of him opened its mouth and grinned a mouth full of white teeth. "The power of the Shadow Shadow Fruit!"

"You ate a Devil Fruit?!" Vegeta asked with a gaping mouth. The fruit took away the ability to swim and he couldn't see that as being a good trade-off, too easy of a weakness.

"The Kage Kage Fruit," Krillin told him and the dark form between him and Vegeta shrank back into the ground. It lifted up on the right side of the Saiyan and then sank back down, appearing behind the Prince. "His name is Krilster," the shadow man grinned again, "he's as strong and fast as I am, and he's Hell of a lot more durable."

As Krillin finished talking, the shadow raised its arms and it's fingers shot off like bullets towards the Prince. He swatted them away but they broke through the skin as Krillin had his shadow use Haki on the finger bullets. Vegeta didn't have time to worry about his bloody hand as the shadow fingers he smashed apart reformed into the shape of a black falcon above his head and swooped down.

The shadow had a purple tint, but its beak turned jet black and Vegeta knew he couldn't let it hit him. He flipped back and was still faster than his opponent, but he forgot to feign something and Krillin predicted the dodge with his other form of Haki. His falcon was already compensating for the dodge and aimed right for where Vegeta was landing.

The Prince stopped himself a second early and the bird slammed underneath him and into the ground. Rock shards flew up and hit him in the legs, breaking apart in his golden aura. _The guy who had this power in the war, he didn't use it nearly this well. _Vegeta didn't see Tien kill the man, but he remembered feeling the power go out when the triclops blew his head off for attacking the Marines on his own side. Earlier that same day he saw the large man using his power to create zombies to fight for him, but nothing like the way Krillin was fighting.

"Unlike other Devil Fruits," Krillin started with a smirk and Vegeta looked over to the human who was enjoying himself way too much. "You don't call someone with the Kage Kage Fruit a Shadow Man like you would a Light Man, or a Magma Man." His eyes narrowed and his body turned blackish purple.

Vegeta didn't know what was going on, but the man he was talking to turned into Krilster. The shadow man was still smiling his creepy little smirk and Vegeta felt the kick coming but didn't lift his arm fast enough to protect his head. Krillin traded places with his shadow and knocked Vegeta to the ground where he bounced once and landed on the other side of the arena. The human started laughing, his shadow laughing at the same time and sounding exactly the same. "I'm the Master of Shadows," he shouted at Vegeta who picked himself back up, still shocked by how powerful this fruit was in Krillin's hands. The bald man smirked, "And I'm going to win."

* * *

"Doffy, Doffy," Trebol shouted at the man next to him. The three head executives were watching the Visual Den Den Mushi as it projected the scene at the Corrida Coliseum. "Krillin is winning!"

"There's no need to be worried," Diamanté assured their leader. "You fight with Krillin all the time."

Pica's extremely high-pitched voice added, "Yeah! When he comes back you show him who's King around here!"

Doflamingo was sitting back in his chair in front of his three executives, watching the screen from up close in his dark room. He was frowning at the projection on his wall, "This is not his full power," Doflamingo stated and his men were surprised. "What I saw him do in the War, he hasn't even gotten close to that type of power yet."

The other three top executives looked back at the screen and frowned. Doflamingo started to laugh though and he liked how this distraction was keeping his mind off the events transpiring at Punk Hazard. "What is it Young Master?" Diamanté asked, confused by his sudden change in demeanor.

"Ah," the blonde haired Warlord said and sat back in his chair. "I was just thinking, Krillin's been a great help to me in these past two years."

The others smiled, "Yea!" Pica shouted in a high-pitched girly voice.

"Without him, none of us would be this strong," Diamanté agreed.

"It's a bother that we can't tell him our secrets though," Trebol said in a nasally voice. "He's too nice to be a pirate."

Doflamingo sighed, "Yes, I guess you're right." He watched his friend fight on the screen and Krillin's Shadow powers with his Haki, ki manipulation, and martial arts were starting to be too much for Vegeta to handle. _Show me, _Doflamingo thought and clenched the armrest of his chair tighter, splintering the luxury mahogany wood. _Show me your true power._

* * *

Goten was staring up at the blinking lights above him and the siren kept wailing over and over again. With his enhanced Saiyan hearing, he had to cover his ears and asked the man next to him, "What's going on?"

Luffy had already ran through the doors but Goten and Law were staring up at the red light that said 'CLOSE' on it. Smoker came flying over from behind them, his legs a trail of smoke leading away. "Law, what's that alarm?"

"It's a warning siren," the pirate with the white hat speckled in black spots replied. He didn't turn to look at the Vice Admiral and the rim of his hat cast a shadow over his eyes. "It means the gate to this tower is closing. There's only one passageway to Tower B."

"What?" Smoker asked and looked back towards where all his men were still behind them.

"They're trying to lock us out. You should quickly move your men to the other side." Law's suggestion fell on deaf ears as Smoker turned entirely into white smoke and flew in front of them and down the long hallway.

Law kept walking towards the door and slowly followed the other two who were already inside. Goten walked slowly next to him, but the boy kept giving the man looks and finally the Shichibukai looked down at him. "You can stop following me," the man in the black coat said.

The child shook his head and looked back forward. "My brother says that I should always help people if they're going to get hurt." The man kept staring at the boy and didn't know what to say to that. "If you plan on hurting them," he paused and his smile was gone for a second. The pirate could see the side of his serious face while they were walking forward and a bead of sweat rolled down his cheek, "I'll have to beat you up."

* * *

Trunks was staring at the nice girl in the pink coat as she clashed her sword against the one-eyed man with green hair. He was staring at her and said with a smug look while pressing his sword against hers, "Oh, so the little copycat has made it to captain?" His head lifted and he grinned more, "But you're not really looking for a fight."

She flinched and pushed off his sword, "No, please go ahead," she told him and watched as he ran right past her.

The Marines and pirates stared at her for a few seconds before Brook realized this was their chance and started running forward. "Oh, yes! Yes! Yes! Until next time! Yes!" Brownbeard and Kin'emon ran after him. Brownbeard was still carrying the other three on his half alligator back.

"Hold it!" the Marines shouted and ran after them. Trunks landed behind the advancing pirates and he crossed his arms as he looked at the men in brown cloaks. He gave them a dirty look to see how it would work and then smirked as they backed off and a few even stumbled back, falling on the floor.

"G-5!" Tashigi shouted at her men, "This is no time to get in a fight! Please hurry to the corridor in the back!" Her men were surprised and looked to their Captain. "The only gate out of this tower is currently closing. Caesar plans to lock us in here!"

The men behind her started to sweat and Trunks just sighed. _If it's another gate you're worried about, I'll break it right down. Oh that'll be cool, right when they think all hope is lost I'll step forward and break the door down._ He started smiling imagining how cool he was going to look.

The girl wearing a pink coat and red glasses continued in a grim tone, "If we don't make it past the gate, then we won't be able to get off Punk Hazard. Hurry to the back!"

"This is terrible," a Sergent with an axe said. "Okay men, hurry it up! Just like Tashigi-chan said!"

"Carry the wounded!" another Marine called out.

"Move out!" Tashigi held her sword forward and the men started charging towards the exit. Trunks stayed behind with the woman in charge as she waited until her men were all going before following

"Hurry up G-5," a man shouted and Trunks could finally see the closing door in the distance. _Aww,_ it looked like they were going to make it so he wouldn't get the chance to bust it down. _It's such a thick door too. They would have been so impressed._

"We're almost to the gate, hurry up!" Tashigi called out to her men.

"It really is about to close!" another Marine shouted out.

"Stop worrying," Trunks said in a laid back tone. "With the speed we're running at, and the speed that door is closing, we'll have at least half a minute _after_ we get through it before it closes on us."

Some of the men looked back at the floating child behind them. "How would you know that? What are you, some kind of genius?"

The boy stuck out his tongue at the stupid Marines, "Yeah I am," he teased and started laughing at the grown men's angry looks.

"Hurry! Hurry!"

"Like I said," Trunks was getting a little annoyed, "We're going to make..." before he could finish his sentence, the wall on their right exploded and the fireball knocked some of the running Marines to the ground.

"The wall is broken!" a Marine called out as he got to his feet. "The gas is flowing in!"

"RUN!" Trunks shouted and looked around at the slack-jawed soldiers. They were all just staring up as the purple gas flowed into the hall. The Marines started screaming as they ran faster and the pirates up ahead looked back and screamed.

"Brownie faster, faster!" Usopp and Nami shouted at the man they were riding on. He was going as fast as he could though while carrying passengers and a few of the faster marines were running past him.

Tashigi stopped and looked back to see three of the slower men falling behind. The gas was almost on them and she could hear Smoker's words clearly in her head. _"Make sure those idiots escape. And the kids too." I can't let them die here!_ "Keep running and don't look back! I'll stay here!" The gas was getting too close and someone had to stop it before it got any further.

"Tashigi-chan!" a Marine shouted.

The others were still too far behind and the purple gas was about to get one. The gas touched his leg and it started turning to stone as he gasped in panic. The woman looking back stared wide-eyed as the man was no longer in front of the gas. Trunks was flying forward and grabbed the other two men about to get engulfed before flying far forward and tossing them in the front of the pack on their feet. "Pick up the pace or I won't grab you again!" he yelled at them.

"Got it!" the men shouted. The two that were farther in front grabbed their friend with the stone leg and helped him run away.

Trunks looked back to see if anyone else needed his help and his eyes widened. The gas was moving too fast and he watched as it surrounded five, then six men and turned them all to stone. One guy reached back for his friend and the gas got him as well.

He looked back and the gate was closing too fast, these men weren't going to make it. _I can't break down the door now or the gas will get everyone already inside the next tower._ The boy looked back at the people behind him and then at the door. He wanted to help them, but if the door closed and he was still in there, what could he do?

"Hurry get through the door!"

"If it closes we're all dead!"

Now the pirates were running with the Marines and no one cared who was on either side at the moment. "Faster faster faster!" Nami shouted and the door was barely cracked open now but still large enough for them to fit through while on Taihige's back.

"Hold on tight!" Brownbeard shouted and slammed his gator tail into the ground. It knocked him up in the air and he jumped for the crack in the door. The other pirates all jumped as the marines poured in from below. The crack was too small now for Brownbeard to fit, but the former pirate turned his body sideways and became just thin enough to fit through.

Trunks was standing at the crack in the door and looked back at the men and then in front of him at all the people who just got through and were panting hard where they stood. "Faster!" he shouted back at the men.

"We made it," Brownbeard said with a sigh of relief and looked back.

Brook held his hands close together so there was only a little bit of air between them, "Just barely! Yohoho!"

"What's that kid doing?!" Nami shouted in fear. The child she was looking at was floating in the air between the two closing doors. That iron was harder than normal steel and much thicker and even Zoro was staring at the kid angrily.

"Move or it will crush you!" Sanji shouted at the boy looking back into Tower A. The Shinukuni gas was getting more Marines and turning them into stone as he watched and couldn't do anything to help. There were too many and the door was about to close.

"Hey! Where's Tashigi-chan?" a Marine right on the other side of the door asked.

"Tashigi-chan said for us to go ahead!" another shouted and they looked back through the crack that was getting smaller every second.

"What?!"

"Go straight through the gate without stopping!" the woman in the pink Marine officer coat was standing right on the other side of the door. Her men were running past her on either side but she could still see more on their way and wouldn't go until they were all through. "Hurry! Hurry!" She felt someone grab her arm and looked behind her to see some of the men who had already made it through ran back out and were smiling at her.

They lifted her up over their heads and she was squirming as they ran with her. "Hey, put me down!"

"Tashigi-chan, you've done enough!"

"Now go on ahead and live!

"Hurry!" Trunks shouted down at them. The massive wall of gas was about to hit them and the door was going to close before it did. _All they need is a few extra seconds._ He looked to either side of him and ignored the pirates shouting behind him and started yelling, "HaaaaAAA!" a white aura grew out around him and flared as he shoved his arms out to the side.

The child wasn't even touching the inside of the door, but they stopped closing as fast and everyone heard the loud creaks of the door trying to move faster. "Heave!" the men Trunks was trying to save shouted and the group threw the woman over their heads and through the crack in the door.

Tashigi landed in the arms of a bunch of the G-5 Marines who were confused at why she just came flying through the door at her. She was dazed from her flight but got up and pushed the men out of the way, "Please move! There's still so many marines outside!"

"It's too dangerous, it's already filled with gas!"

"Please move aside," she ignored her men and her Lieutenant looked back over to the gate and outside. His eyes opened wide and his mouth dropped a little in shock. "If I don't hurry, the gate will close!"

The Lieutenant with brown curly hair stumbled backwards, "Ah!" he saw the flying white light coming at him and dropped as it flew over his head. Everyone looked over and saw a panting little boy floating in the middle of the Marines. He had five men in either arm, some of whom had stone limbs or parts of them already covered, but the child dropped them all to the ground and then lowered himself.

One of the men dropped and shouted in pain as he hit an area of his body covered in stone. A few others groaned since the kid dropped them from pretty high up, but then they looked at the kid who saved them and gasped. Trunk's left cheek was gray with a patch of stone on it, his right shoulder had a patch of stone too, but his entire left leg was covered in the stuff and he staggered around on the ground a little before looking up at the men around him. "Stop complaining," the boy growled and his tone scared the crap out of them. "If you trained more and weren't so slow, you wouldn't have had to be saved," the kid lifted back off the ground, ignoring his wounds, "weaklings," he snarled in a harsh tone that made the Marines take a step back.

The pirates were staring back in shock, but a few of them had grim expressions on their faces. The boy may have been able to save some of them, but there were a lot of stone statues on the other side of that door. Nami was staring up at the child flying above them and she watched as the kid looked back over to the door and wiped his eyes. _Is he..._ the orange haired woman didn't know who this kid was, but Luffy seemed to like him and she could see why.

Brownbeard started running again and Robin was looking back at the doors. "I didn't expect him to let the gas in, and sacrifice his own lab."

Brook agreed, "This Caesar takes things way too far."

"We're safe for now, but we can't let our guard down," Usopp said cautiously.

Nami looked back from the small child and ahead of them again, "Yes. We must find the children quickly and then head for Tower R, Door 66"

"Then we gotta escape from this disgusting lab," Sanji said while smoking a cigarette.

The ride they were on didn't seem to be moving too fast and Zoro turned his head a little. "Hey, don't be slacking off!"

"Hey! Just when did all of you get on my back?" Taihige shouted at them. The three swordsmen were now up there and Robin had landed on him with her Wings move. Now there were seven of them riding his back and of course he couldn't move as fast.

"We're really sorry for asking so much from you," Zoro started in a solemn tone. He looked off into the distance with a dark look on his face, "But please bear it. There is no other way."

"Huh? There's some profound reason for this?" Brownbeard asked.

"That's right," Zoro closed his right eye and then after a dramatic pause it snapped open, "We're tired and don't want to run."

The alligator centaur started sprinting, trying to shake them off, "That's a terrible reason! Get off!"

The pirates all started taking off their coats and having small conversations. The man with the long brown hair and scruffy brown beard shouted at them, "Don't make yourself comfortable on other people's backs! If you aren't injured, then run yourself!"

"I sure am hungry," Brook said, though he was a skeleton and didn't have a stomach.

"As a samurai, I don't get hungry," Kin'emon stated with crossed arms.

"Brownbeard-san, do you have anything to eat back here?" Brook asked him.

"SHUT UP!" the former pirate captain shouted. "I'm throwing all of you off when we get to the barracks!"

Trunks was looking ahead and he started laughing at the pirates in front of them. He could hear them from back here where all the Marines were shouting at Tashigi to keep running. The woman was staring back at the closed door and all the men who were still trapped back there. "If we die here then all those who died back there did for nothing!" her Lieutenant shouted at her and finally snapped her out of it.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and then they all looked up where they heard a loud squawking. A huge green dragon dropped out of the rafters and started shooting flames at all the Marines down below. "I'm not in the mood!" Trunks shouted and flew straight through the fireball coming out of the beast's mouth and punched it in the nose with his right hand.

The flames stopped coming out instantly and the dragon flew backwards and hit the wall. "What type of dragon are you anyway? You're nowhere near as scary as Shen'ron." He laughed at the puny dragon with swirls around its eyes and the Marines stared at him for a few seconds in shock again.

"Right," Tashigi said, "let's go men!" She started running forward with her sword in her hand. "Everyone run to Tower B!" The woman shouted.

They were in the corridor connecting Towers A and B and before they could start moving, Trunks held up a hand and shouted at all of them, "Someone's coming!" He dropped down to the floor and felt a really strong power coming their way. The boy landed next to Tashigi and behind the huge group of men who started jumping around and waving their fists in the air in joy.

"Tashigi-chan rejoice!" a man called out and Trunks started to lower his guard. The new person must be one of them if all the men were happy about it.

"Elite reinforcements have just arrived!"

A man in a white hat turned towards the Captain and the boy next to her. "The Vice-Admiral came to save us!"

The woman standing next to Trunks took a small step back and he heard the sharp intake of breath. He looked up and her mouth was open and quivering while her hands started to shake. _Vice-Admiral? That means he's on her side right? I remember those guys from the war, they were pretty tough, but he feels stronger than they did._

The boy looked ahead and stared at the figure before him. The man was wearing a white coat with black lines criss-crossing on it. He was frowning and wearing a pair of sunglasses inside. His black hair was cropped short and he had a stubble mustache and small beard that wrapped around his chin. The Vice Admiral had his arms behind his back, but Trunks was staring at the spoon stuck to the lightning bolt shaped sideburn on the left side of his face.

"Vergo!" Tashigi whispered and Trunks snapped his head back forwards. This was the man that Smokey was so mad at that he was looking to kill him. _What did he do?! Isn't he on their side?_

The Vice Admiral was staring straight at Tashigi now and walking slowly towards her in between all their troops. He barely glanced at the child next to her, thinking it must be a kid from the Biscuit room that got out. He didn't really care about that.

"Both Vice-Admiral Smokey and Vice-Admiral Vergo are here now! The two best fighters of G-5!"

"We're invincible!"

Tashigi whispered so quietly that only Trunks could hear her, "You're wrong."

"Alright we're saved!"

She whispered again and now Trunks was getting really freaked out, "Everyone, run away." Her voice raised and the scream rang out, "Run Away!" Her voice was topped by the sound of a squelch and the child next to her opened his eyes wide.

Vergo had a hand extended towards the Marine who was standing closest to him and there was blood splattering out of that man's chest. The Vice Admiral's index finger was coated in red and then his other arm lifted up and the man on his other side dropped to the ground. "What's..." Trunks started and the man didn't stop, he stuck out his hand two more times and buried his fingers in their chests.

Four Marines jumped up with their swords raised towards the man, but he spun and his hands moved faster than they could see and the men were thrown backwards with holes in their chests and their eyes rolled back. _What am I doing?!_ Trunks kicked off the ground and flew at the man in front of him, but he forgot his left leg was covered in stone and winced as he kicked the floor with it.

The man he was jumping towards swung a hand and smacked Trunks in his left cheek. The hit was so hard that the stone coating cracked and Trunks yelled out in pain as he was thrown into the steel wall next to him.

"V-Vice Admiral Vergo," Lieutenant Pike held out his hand, "did those guys do something wrong?"

The blonde haired man on Pike's left was sweating hard, "Even as corporal punishment, if they get hit by your shigan, they might..."

"What are you guys saying?" Trunks growled as he pulled himself out of the steel hole in the wall. Vergo was about to go for the next man to stab when he heard the voice behind him and turned around slowly. The child was glaring at him with a flaring white aura around him. "He's obviously betraying you."

"That's not true!" a Marine shouted.

"Don't insult Vergo-san like that!"

"The Vice-Admiral always sticks up for misfit Marines like us!"

"Yeah and if I was trying to fool a bunch of idiots I'd be nice to them too!" Trunks yelled and shot forwards. His speed surprised the Vice Admiral who lifted an arm to block. His arm was smashed back and hit his chest as the kid kept pushing into his attack and then lifted Vergo off his feet and sent him tumbling across the floor.

"Stop attacking the Vice Admiral!" a man who Trunks saved a few minutes before from the purple gas shouted and rose his gun. The child was stunned this man would rather point a gun at the kid trying to save them than the man trying to kill them.

Four more squelch sounds rang out and they all looked back to see the men who tried to help Vergo up, falling backwards with finger shaped holes in their chests.

Tashigi couldn't believe what she was seeing. She thought back to when her and Smoker were transferred to G-5 and Vergo met them in his office. He stood up for the men of G-5 from the moment they got there and she admired the man for being able to work with these tough guys for so long and handling them so well. He was right, they were better than their reputation had for them, they tried saving her life before at the risk of their own, and now she was watching them get slaughtered by the same man who called them his 'cute subordinates.'

A year ago she remembered asking where the Vice-Admiral was and Pike told her that he was back at his hometown visiting his sick little sister. Now she knew where he was really going all those times. "Vice Admiral, please stop!" A man jumped on their leader's back and the officer didn't flinch as he stuck his finger into the man's lungs and blood splattered out of his mouth onto the traitor's coat.

"Stop it," Trunks said in a low tone. It wasn't even very loud and everyone around him was screaming, but the screams all stopped the second the kid spoke. "Stop it right now," he said again. Earlier he was trying to get in Smoker's way when the man said he was going to hunt down and kill Vergo, but now he was trying desperately not to give in and kill the man himself. Vergo's fingers were dripping in blood and he had no expression on his face as he looked ahead at the little boy.

Tashigi thought back to when she confronted him, asking about the missing children reports. He said they were just shipwrecks and the kids had died, that the parents couldn't just couldn't accept it and had filed false reports. _The whole time,_ her mouth twisted into a snarl like the kid's, _he's been fooling us all since the beginning!_

She drew her sword and shouted, "Everyone get back. He isn't the man you know!" He rose an arm and it glowed purple before hardening around his fist and forearm. She charged at the man while still screaming and attacked. Her sword clashed against it and a clanking sound shot out, "He's been plotting from the beginning..." he grabbed her by the top of the head and stopped her mid-sentence before bringing his arm back to smack her with.

Vergo tried to bring his arm forward but it wasn't moving. He tugged and tugged and then noticed something. The child behind Tashigi wasn't there anymore. He turned his head around and saw the boy standing behind him, gold hair flowing above his head and for the first time Vergo showed an expression, it was fear.

The boy was looking down with the spiky gold hair swaying above his head. He had one hand raised and his left hand was wrapped around Vergo's black fist. "I thought," the kid started and his head lifted up so that Vergo could see into the kid's cold teal blue eyes, "I said stop!" Trunks pulled the fist down and yanked Vergo with it. He brought up a knee in a backflip and the Vice Admiral lifted off the ground, arcing away.

He dropped Tashigi and the woman fell to the floor, dropping her sword. She stared at the glowing child in front of her and could feel the heat radiating off of his body.

Vergo heard his jaw crack as he flew up in the air and hit the ground outside the ring of Marines. _Why is he here? _Doflamingo had told his right hand man all about the different fighters he met in the war. The ones with golden hair were the ones he said to stay away from at any cost. _I need a new strategy to get rid of my men,_ he turned around but his eyes opened wide under the sunglasses that were only on his head for another split second.

Trunks's right leg came swinging around and slammed into Vergo's face faster than the man could harden himself. He took the hit in front of the eyes and his glasses shattered, his nose breaking in two spots as he was thrown back into Tower B and bounced off the ground once, then twice, bouncing right past the pirates running away.

Zoro stared at the man who went bouncing past them and saw the man hit the ground and then spring off to the right where he opened a panel in the wall and disappeared. "Who was that?" he wondered out loud and the others looked at each other and shrugged.

"I don't know," Sanji replied and the feeling in his chest simmered down. He thought there was a lady in need behind him, but the trouble passed and he calmed down. He looked over at Zoro and the swordsman looked back at him. Both had felt the strong power arrive over there, but then a much larger power appeared next to it.

Tashigi kept staring at the small child standing above her and the boy turned to look at her. There was a spoon sitting on the ground next to them, it flew off Vergo's face when the man was kicked. "Are you alright?" Trunks asked and his hair settled back down. He reached down and helped the girl back on her feet and she brushed off her coat.

"Y-You," she stared at him. Everything else he'd done so far wasn't even close to how amazing that last feat was. _V-Vice Admiral Vergo! He beat, Vergo?!_

"Come on," Trunks said and turned back around, "we have to save the children remember." The Marines stared at this child and then looked back out into Tower B.

"That couldn't have been Vergo-san," A marine said to himself.

"It must have been an impostor," Pike agreed and started to calm is breathing now that the impostor was defeated.

"It doesn't matter!" Trunks yelled at the idiots. He knew at any time they could blow a hole in this Tower too and let the gas in, so he had to get them to hurry up. "Are you going to help me save the kids, or should I just leave you all here?"

"Men," Tashigi calmed herself down for now and listened to the boy's words. "He's right, carry the injured and keep moving! We can't afford to wait here for too long." _Vergo, you have no honor._ _You will be punished._

* * *

"Hey," Goten started and he looked over his shoulder, "Are you sure we're going the right way?" The man walking with him sighed and just ignored the question. Luffy and Smoker were running fast in the opposite direction and they lost sight of them as they climbed some stairs and walked away.

"This is the way I need to go," the pirate said, "you can go follow Mugiwara-ya if you want."

Goten looked back and he did kind of want to split off from this guy and join back with Luffy. _Remember Goten,_ he thought at himself, _he mentioned something about mass murder. Though he said he didn't want to... but he still talked about it. Gotta keep a sharp eye on him._

Law could see the child thinking hard and just sighed. There was no point in explaining his plan to this boy, but he also had no intention of harming the kid. If the kid got in his way, that was another issue entirely. They were close to their destination now and he kept walking through the hall slowly, the child walking next to him.

"That's," someone shouted from in front of them and the little boy looked up to see those guys in funny yellow uniforms. "T-Trafalgar Law!" The man shouted and the other two guards started to panic.

"How did he get here?!"

"Who cares? He's a traitor!" the men started raising their guns.

"Who's that kid with him?" one asked.

Goten raised his hand and was going to introduce himself when the man next to him moved. "Room," Law held out his palm to the floor and a white dome outstretched and surrounded them all.

"What?!" was all the men had time to shout before Law sliced forward with his sword.

Goten's eyes bugged out of his head as he watched the three men in front of him get split in half. He moved so fast that Law had to stop short so he didn't walk into the kid that appeared in front of his face. "What did you do?!" Goten shouted at him and the kid had a fist clenched. Law stared into his eyes and considered slicing him up too but then he watched as the child's coal black eyes flickered teal for a second and it unnerved him.

"Ahh! Help me!" one of the men shouted and Goten looked around and stared in surprise. The three men were all now split in half, but they were squirming around, even the detached legs.

"Eek," Goten sprang up higher in the air and lost his mad tone, "They're still alive?"

"What is this? Someone tell me what's going on!" a man yelled as he saw his legs moving around next to him.

Law started walking again and he stated in a calm voice, "I didn't kill them, only stopped them from fighting back. Remember, I said I _don't_ want to be a murderer."

The child nodded and floated back down next to him. "You have one of those weird fruit powers don't you?" The man opened his mouth but Goten kept talking and interrupted him before he could start, causing a vein to twitch in Law's forehead. "Now you can't swim right?" The boy giggled, "That stinks," the man next to him was fighting the urge to cut up this annoying kid right now.

The two of them looked up at the door in front of them and stopped moving. In big letters up the door, the words, 'KEEP OUT' were written. "Ooh! I love going in places that say that!" Goten shouted excitedly and stood next to Law as the man walked over to a panel and pressed a button. The alarm started sounding and a red light flashed, which only served to make Goten want to go in even more.

* * *

Krilster punched a dark fist at Vegeta who caught it in his hand and crushed it. The pieces of shadows slipped through his fingers and reformed back on the Shadow's arm and reformed the hand without the toothy grin ever leaving the clone's face. Krillin slammed his hand on the floor and a huge spike of shadow shot out from his double's chest. It extended out of the purplish-black shadow and stabbed Vegeta in the right arm. The Prince grabbed onto the spike and blasted it full of ki, his energy moving towards the shadow and blowing it to smithereens and Krillin's eyes went wide.

The Prince charged at Krillin and faked with a punch to the face. Instead, he kicked out both legs and nailed the midget in the gut so he went flying backwards. The Saiyan was too fast and appeared behind where Krillin was soaring and stopped the man by catching his bald head. The six dots on Krillin's forehead were barely showing between Vegeta's fingers wrapped around the top of his head. Vegeta slammed him down into the ground and then kicked backwards as he felt the large ki of Krillin's shadow, (that he refused to call Krilster), right behind him.

His foot knocked the shadow back again, but it wasn't gone for long and turned back, charging him again. Krillin reached up and grabbed the hand on top of his head, pulling it off and flipping the Prince over him. When Vegeta was in midair though, he stopped his momentum with a kiai blast in front of him and then lifted both of Krillin's arm with the hand the human was holding.

The midget lifted in almost slow motion and his eyes went wide as he saw Vegeta's elbow coming and then it hit him in the side. His kidney screamed out in pain and he coughed up blood as his guard broke and the Prince followed up with two knees to the chest. The man grasping the Saiyan's hand lost his grip and Vegeta took that free hand and put it together with his other fist, slamming down on top of Krillin's head and smashing him to the ground.

The crowd in the stands started yelling and screaming Krillin's name but Vegeta started laughing. "You put up a good fight," he started and looked into the dust where he hit the human. He could feel the man's ki, but it had dropped significantly and he bet the man was unconscious. The dust settled and he looked in to see Krillin lying there face-down in the crater. The Prince opened his eyes wider as the human pressed his right hand against the ground and bent his elbow, propping himself up a little.

"Krillin! Krillin!"

"Get up Krillin!"

He coughed some blood up beneath him and then propped his other arm up, though it was shaky. He had hit the ground near the edge of the arena and he looked over his shoulder to see the water right there. Vegeta grinned, "That's right, you can't swim anymore." The Prince started walking forward and he cracked his neck to either side.

Krillin pushed himself up to his knees and looked up with a little blood on his face and saw Vegeta getting close. He stood and his legs shook a little as he got back into a fighting stance. His feet were half off the platform and he looked down to see the water below him. The Saiyan kept coming towards him and he decided he'd given the people enough of a show, it was time to finish off Krillin's winning streak.

Vegeta flew fast towards his opponent and caught Krillin off-guard. He saw the midget's eyes grow and he grabbed both of the human's shoulders, bringing him close and then flying right over the water. "If I drop you in there, you'll sink right to the bottom," after the human gave him such a hard time, he was going to knock the cocky bastard off his pedestal. He knew he couldn't just let go, because the human would fly away, so he lifted up in the air, then shot down fast and slammed both of Krillin's shoulders down as hard as he could.

He saw the splash in the water, but he saw something right before it happened and his eyes went wide. Right as the man was about to hit the blue water beneath him, his skin turned completely dark along with all his clothes. Before the black form went completely under, the Prince saw a cocky white smile on the black form's face. Vegeta felt the spray of the water as the splash flew up and hit him, and he was already turning around to see the human had switched places with the shadow that must've reformed behind him.

Vegeta crossed his arms seeing the human flying in fast with an arm pulled back, but Krillin's Haki allowed him to predict that block. The waves flying up were a perfect cover to change his attack mid-flight and he shot through the splash below where he was originally going and grabbed onto both of Vegeta's ankles. The Prince didn't even have time to be surprised before his legs were yanked down and he slammed into the surface of the water.

Krillin flipped out of the wave and landed on the arena on one knee. He was panting hard and had a fist pushed against the floor to steady himself.

The man who crashed into the surface smirked, _I'm not the one who ate the Devil Fruit._ The water in front of Krillin exploded upwards and Vegeta flew out of it, landing before him with a fist pulled back. "Wait!" Krillin held up his arms. The Saiyan stared at him for a few seconds and then it finally hit him. The second rule.

"Vegeta went out of the ring!" Gatz shouted, not seeing the man go in, but definitely seeing him fly back out. Most of their battle was too fast for him, but the parts he did see were intense enough to have him out of his seat and leaning over his commentator booth. "Krillin wins his sixty-fourth match in a row!"

"I won't accept this," Vegeta stated as he looked at the man on a knee in front of him. Krillin coughed up some blood on the ground and then spit so his mouth was cleared before looking up at his opponent.

"You didn't say anything when he went over the rules," the midget argued. "If you didn't want it, you should have said something."

"You're fine with beating me through a technicality?" Vegeta snarled. The crowds were roaring Krillin's name and none of them could hear the two arguing.

"It was just a spar Vegeta," Krillin said and smiled at the Super Saiyan. "I'm up to fight again sometime," the Prince blinked a few times and stared at the human.

His hair was still golden and he looked around at all the people around him. If he kept fighting now he'd just look like a sore loser who couldn't accept the outcome. _Isn't that what you are being?_ he asked himself and then growled, losing his Super Saiyan aura. "Next time, I won't be caught off guard by your power," he warned and Krillin smiled wider. He was wondering whether or not Vegeta would want to spar again or just keep fighting him now. Vegeta thought for a second and then he smirked, "And we'll fight here again."

Krillin's smile faded. He brought Vegeta here because he knew he could catch the man off guard and would have a chance of winning. He doubted he'd be able to do it a second time, _Guess I can kiss my undefeated streak goodbye._ The audience was still cheering for him and he finally got up on his feet and held a hand up in the air. The crowd got even wilder and Vegeta sighed, having enough of this already. Krillin could tell the other man was aggravated and looked up, "Yo Vegeta," it was a little later than before and he turned to the man, "want to go get some food? There's a great place I go to in the city."

The Saiyan grunted. He did just work up an appetite, "Fine," he lifted off the ground, not caring for these humans, and the weird toys' shouts anymore.

Krillin followed him up and Gatz called him over, saying that he earned a share of the profits for the ticket sales since everyone showed up to watch him fight. "Thanks Gatz," he said to the announcer and grabbed a bag of cash from the man. There was a large sack of gold in his hands now and he caught up to Vegeta. He knew the announcer was probably ripping him off, but the amount in his hands should be enough to feed a hungry Saiyan and his own appetite.

Even though they ate burgers right before the fight, all the action built up their hunger again and Vegeta couldn't wait to see what type of food this kingdom had. Doflamingo was right when he said it, this really was a beautiful land. Everyone seemed happy too and the two of them dropped down in the street.

"No really! I didn't say I was a human. The kid's lying!" a voice shouted from their right as soon as they landed. Krillin looked over and shook his head in a grim way and Vegeta checked to see what he was looking at. There was a black metal sheep-like toy that was stumbling backwards down the street. People and other toys were moving out of the way as two guards walked towards the sheep. "I'm a toy!"

"But you said you were my dad," the little boy behind the guards said while pointing at the sheep.

A woman was holding a hand over her mouth and had the other on her son's hand to protect him. "Please, get the sick toy away from my son!"

"Shiela," the metal sheep whispered and the Prince could hear the hurt in its voice. "Why won't you remember me?! It's me, Don! We've been married for eleven years!"

"What is this?" Vegeta asked in confusion as he looked in front of him. The two tired and bloody fighters were staring as the guards grabbed either of the sheep's arms and started dragging away the screaming toy.

"Well," Krillin scratched his head, "sometimes the toys, they get sick." The midget started leading him to the restaurant in front of them where he wanted to get something to eat. "They start to think they're actually humans and go crazy." Vegeta just nodded at the weird ailment that befell the toy, not really understanding.

A man saw the sack of money in Krillin's hand and sprinted towards them, trying to snatch it but the human just lifted it up over the man's hands and then punched him away where the man tumbled away and then flipped on his feet and skid a little, "Hey, what are you doing?" Krillin started to turn.

"As fast as ever Krillin," the human saw who it was that he punched and started laughing.

"Dellinger!" Krillin yelled at the kid with a laugh. The teenage boy in heels laughed and flipped away before kicking off the ground and flying away with a white streak behind him. Krillin looked at Vegeta and explained, "I told him that if he catches me off guard I'll teach him how to shoot a ki wave."

"Is that one of Doflamingo's men?" Vegeta asked as they walked into the restaurant. "He was stronger than almost everyone I've seen today," that boy was no average citizen and if Krillin was considering teaching him to manipulate ki into a wave, then the kid must be talented.

"Yeah," Krillin replied and then turned to the man behind the bar. He nodded at the bartender once and the man smiled before pointing to a waiter and then at Krillin. The waiter in the white uniform led them to a table towards the back that looked nicer than the rest.

_Damn, they treat him like royalty here,_ the Prince realized he was feeling a little jealous and grumbled. The servants in his house were all robots and no one in West City knew who he was except for a few scared pizza delivery boys. He should be the one getting Royal treatment.

The two of them sat down and Krillin talked about how he got his Devil Fruit in the first place. "You're actually the first one outside of my family that I've shown it to," Krillin said and Vegeta stopped eating for a second. The food here was great and it came out fast since they were apparently VIPs.

"Kakarott doesn't know yet?" Vegeta asked through a mouthful.

"Nope," Krillin said and took a sip of sake to wash down his steak, "Last time I saw him, there was never a good reason to bring it up." He kept eating but Vegeta had that weird feeling again that he was, hanging out with Krillin. He finally realized it, this was more time than he'd spent with the man, ever. And to tell the truth, the human wasn't bad company.

Vegeta thought back to his reason for being here: to fight Doflamingo. Then he thought about the Coliseum, then the toys, then his thoughts strayed to why Krillin was working for Doflamingo, then back to food. He reached down with his fork and instead of hitting meat, it hit his plate. "What the?" he looked down and his food was gone.

Krillin laughed and looked down to see his own food was gone too. He snapped his head over to the floor and his eyes darted around for a second before he saw it and pointed, "Haha, the fairies got our food."

"Fairies?" Vegeta questioned with a skeptical look and then followed where Krillin was pointing and saw a small creature that looked kind of like a human racing around on the floor faster than the normal humans could see.

"Hey Chuck," Krillin called out and their waiter rushed over to them, "A fairy took our food, could we get some more."

"Oh a fairy took it?" the waiter laughed, "Guess it can't be helped, we'll get you another serving on the house."

"Thanks," the human said and then looked back at the Saiyan who was ready to get up and chase his food down. "Wait, there's an unspoken rule in the kingdom," he said and calmed Vegeta down a little, "the fairies water all the plants and keep the island looking nice, and in return we look the other way when they steal stuff from us."

"That's stupid," the Prince said, adding another weird thing onto his list for the island. "There's no such thing as fairies."

"Well of course not," Krillin said and started chuckling, "but the people here don't know that. Back at our house that we ate lunch at, underneath that flower field you didn't feel all the ki's down there?" The Prince nodded, somewhat remembering feeling things underground when he ate the burgers. "That's where some of the little people live."

"Little people?" Vegeta smirked, "You're one to talk."

Krillin smirked too, "Right back at you," the Prince stared at the human in surprise and then grinned. For some reason he assumed the man wouldn't have said anything back to him, but instead Krillin jeered right back at him. Their new food came back out and Krillin kept talking, "do you feel the powers under us right now?" He asked between bites and Vegeta looked down.

"Huh, yeah I do. What's below us?" The Saiyan asked, "Is there a basement to this place?"

"No," Krillin said in a lower whisper, "though Doflamingo might be a King on the outside, he's still first and foremost a pirate." The man chuckled a little, "Can't have all the illegal activities up on the surface though, it would freak out the citizens."

"You're fine with them breaking the law?" Vegeta asked and Krillin held up his hands on either side of him.

"We're not, technically," he lowered his hands, "the Government sanctions the Shichibukai so everything Doflamingo does is actually legal. Don't know how much of it is moral," he frowned a little, "but I don't really take part in those activities. I just train-" he stopped and forgot he was planning on not telling Vegeta.

"I already figured as much," Vegeta said and casually took another bite of the new food plate in front of him. Krillin was surprised but the Prince continued. "That kid flew away, you're getting paid big bucks working under Doflamingo, he even rewarded you with the fruit because of your work. It wasn't hard to decipher." The Saiyan took another bite and then asked, "When'd he ask you?"

"During the war," Krillin replied between his own mouthfuls. "He got his ass kicked pretty bad by Piccolo and Gotenks, and then he saw you kick the new fleet admiral's butt and it really crossed the line."

"New fleet admiral?" Vegeta asked. He wasn't too interested in human politics, but the old Gensei didn't look anywhere near kicking the bucket the last time he saw him. Sengoku was one of the strongest forces on the battlefield next to Blackbeard, Whitebeard, and Shanks. "The ice guy?"

"Yeah, Kuzan got promoted when Sengoku stepped down," the midget finished off his food and patted his stomach. "Whitebeard ended the last era, and Straw Hat started the new one."

Vegeta didn't really know what that meant, but he was getting excited about this island and everything going on on it. "So Doflamingo," the Prince started, "how does he match up against you?"

Krillin smirked and chuckled, "Worried about your upcoming fight?" Vegeta frowned and the human held out his hands showing he was joking. "He's amazing. He picked up using ki faster than anyone I've ever met except maybe Goku. There's also his Devil Fruit power that in my opinion is much stronger than my own. Plus, he's had a lot more time to refine it," the midget grinned, "I'm looking forward to watching you two fight."

Before Krillin could continue, a waiter walked up to their table with a snail in his hand. Vegeta stared at the man for a second in confusion who was holding up the transceiver to the Den Den Mushi. "It's Doflamingo-sama," the waiter said and Krillin nodded at the man who left it at the table.

"Krillin," the voice of the King came over the line and the snail's features changed to match his. Now the snail was wearing the same sunglasses and had the pink feather coat around its eyes. "Head to the palace, there's something we have to discuss."

Vegeta grunted and the snail's eyes opened a little wider, "Is Vegeta there with you?" Doflamingo asked.

"Yes I am," the Prince responded. He didn't expect the man to be calling for their fight just yet so he wondered what this was about. _Probably that important business he was talking about earlier._

"Great, you can come too if you like," the Shichibukai told them.

"What's this about?" Krillin asked the snail.

"We may have a problem on Punk Hazard," the King of Dressrosa replied.

Krillin chuckled and said with a grin, "You don't think Vergo will be able to handle it? I don't know of many people who could defeat him."

"You're probably right," Don Quixote replied. He was sitting in his office with his elbows on his desk and hands interlocked. He had a straight face, but anyone who knew him could tell he was in deep thought. "But either way, come up here."

"Sure thing," Krillin responded. **Cachak,** the snail fell asleep and it showed Doflamingo hung up. Krillin put down their transceiver as well and then stood up. He dropped the bag of money on the table and motioned with his head towards the door.

Vegeta lifted up his plate and tilted it into his mouth so he could finish off the rest of his food. It was delicious and he grinned as he followed Krillin out of the establishment. The Prince could hear the tears of joy coming from the waiter who just received a massive tip, from outside of the restaurant. He shook his head and then lifted up in the air, "This Punk Hazard," the Prince started, "it wouldn't happen to be in that direction would it?"

The shorter man looked where Vegeta was pointing and started feeling that way, "Yeah, how'd you know?" He stopped flying for a second and frowned, "Is that... Goten and Trunks?" Krillin kept feeling that way for a few more seconds and he could feel Vergo's strong presence, but also another he hadn't felt for a while. "Luffy's there too. I can see why there might be a problem."

**A/N Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter. Who expected Krillin to pull out the 'W'? What will Goten and Trunks accomplish running around on Punk Hazard? How will Krillin's training of not just Doflamingo but his crew too influence the show? Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

Daxen123

Can't wait to see how the a fighters change all this up now, and you should probably catch up with one piece if you haven't already

**Yeah I'm loving the changes from the War influencing this timeline now and it really starts to show in some of the later chapters I've already written. I'm at the most recent _episode_ of One Piece, so for all the Manga readers out there, I won't be using stuff that's revealed more in the future until it appears on television. Sorry ;(.**

Guest

Cant wait to see what happens next

**Hope you liked the battles! **

Guest

i hope they meet a celestial dragon, a celestial dragon, a celestial dragon, oh man i can't wait until they go face to face with a celstial dragon and punch one, please let them meet one, please, please, please, please, please, pleeeeeaaaasssseee!1

**Lol, I never even thought about it until you wrote this comment. That would be a really cool thing to add and I'll see where it could be put in in the future if possible. Thanks for the idea and thanks to everyone who reviewed. Till next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 3:**

Goten was staring around the huge dark room he just walked into. It was enormous and he wished Trunks was there to see how cool it was too.

"This thing will eventually..." the boy looked over at the man with the sword. Law didn't seem to be talking to him as much as he was to himself and the kid looked up where he was staring. There was a large iron tube in front of the pirate with the word, 'SAD' written on it and a deadly chemical symbol above that. "...Shake the entire New World to its core."

Goten remembered the last time he and Trunks played around with something that had the chemical symbol above it in Bulma's lab. Their hair was bright red and puffy for a week and it stunk. "I don't think we should mess around with that," the child advised.

Trafalgar Law wasn't even annoyed this time. He just chuckled and stared at the machine he was going to change the world with.

* * *

"Who are you?" Trunks asked the man next to him. A man in a black suit with blonde hair was kicking the air and keeping himself up as he picked up some of the fallen soldiers and rushed them away from the gas. Trunks was doing the same thing but he had no idea where this pirate came from.

Black Leg Sanji didn't really know why he came in the first place. He looked back and saw the falling Marines and something compelled him to come and save them. The kid next to him definitely piqued his interest though. "I'm Sanji, and you are?"

"Trunks," the boy replied and they both tossed the Marines through the next closing door before flying in themselves. The door shut behind them and they just made it, again.

"Little bro!"

"Black leg!"

"Arigato!"

"Shut up!" Sanji yelled at them and Trunks was a second away from smacking the next man who thanked him. "Listen up! I only want to hear high-pitched, feminine cheers." Trunks stared at the man blankly for a few seconds. He thought the guy looked pretty strong, but he sounded like a dumbass.

"Little kid, are you okay?" One of the Marines asked and for the first time since he arrived over here, Sanji really looked at the kid next to him. His eyes went wide and he kid turned away.

"I don't want your pity," the boy growled at them. They were staring at the large cracks on his left cheek where Vergo hit him in the stone part of his face. His left leg was still covered in stone and so was his right shoulder, but the child with lavender hair was floating a foot above the ground and knew he was stronger than all of them. "I could take you all on without my arms or my legs, so stop worrying about me, and start looking for the other children!"

"Oh right!" the men shouted and started moving out.

"That had to be a Vergo impostor, right Captain Tashigi?" the men behind her asked with nervous chuckles. They were still shaken up by the attack and a lot of them were injured.

The girl in the pink coat was thinking back to what Vergo used to tell her about their subordinates and how he cared for them. She stopped walking, "Yes. Of course he's fake. The real Vice Admiral Vergo is like a father to you. He would never do something like that."

Sanji saw the beautiful woman and ran over to her, spinning around and calling her 'cute-marine-chan!' Trunks flew over to the captain on her other side and whispered only loud enough for the two right there to hear. "Why do you lie to them? They're grown men, not babies." The woman pretended not to hear the child and kept going.

A loud alarm was blasting over their heads and repeated a message from earlier. "Emergency message to all towers in Laboratory Three! The traitor, Trafalgar Law, has broken into the SAD Manufacturing Room!" The sirens kept blaring and Trunks looked over in one direction fast.

"What is it?" Tashigi asked him and Sanji lost the hearts in his eyes to look over to the child. "That guy, he's stronger than I thought. He's heading towards Goten and Law."

"Should we go help them?" Sanji asked, not looking too concerned since there weren't any ladies there.

"Nah," Trunks said and put his hands behind his head. "Goten might not be as strong as me, but he can still kick that guy's ass."

Captain Tashigi wasn't even thinking about helping the pirate and the boy, she was back on her original focus. "Alright men! Time to go save the children! Move out!" Sanji and all the Marines held up their arms and cheered.

As they started running with Tashigi, Sanji, and Trunks in the front, the pirate turned to the little boy who he saw his captain embrace earlier. "So how do you know Luffy?" Sanji questioned the kid.

"Well there was this big war," Trunks said, deciding to just give the short story, "and we saved his and his brother's lives." The cigarette dropped out of Sanji's mouth and he stared at the kid for a few seconds.

_"Big war?" He's talking about the War of the Best._ Sanji remembered his time on the island of Okamas where Emporio Ivankov helped train him. He spent so much time trying to get information about Luffy and the war out of the large headed, purple haired, drag queen, and on the day he landed his first kick on him/her, she agreed to tell him something. _This is the child, he's the one who saved Luffy._ "Thank you," Sanji said and bowed his head to the little boy flying next to him.

"Don't mention it," the boy responded and looked back in front of them. There were a lot of powers in the base, but none of them felt weak like normal children's so he couldn't decide which was to go. The kid stopped and looked back over to where he felt the man he was fighting's power rise again. _You've got this Goten... right?_

* * *

Krillin and Vegeta were sitting in the two chairs in front of Doflamingo's desk. The Warlord had another one of those snail phones in front of him and this one was wearing black sunglasses and had large sideburns on the sides of it.

The human was listening close while Vegeta was just sensing in the other direction to feel out what was going on himself. He could feel the power of the man on the Den Den Mushi who just got a lot stronger and it looked like Krillin must have spent some time with him as well.

Doflamingo had an unreadable smile on his face that they couldn't tell if it was from pure anger or if he was actually happy about what was going on. "Law's after the SAD?"

_S. A. D. wonder what that is?_ The Prince of the Saiyans thought, deciding to figure out on his own later. He had some time to spare and he could definitely unearth some secrets about this place if he checked it out.

The snail started talking, "Indeed. This confirms that he's betrayed us."

"I see," Doflamingo stated and then he started laughing. It was held in so it was coming from his throat, but it was a laugh nonetheless and it was a little disturbing. "I thought as much. After I've raised him like a brother for all this time."

"Who's this Law guy?" Vegeta asked and Krillin turned to him as to not interrupt the King.

"He used to work under Doflamingo," the midget started in a low whisper, "he's got an... interesting past."

"This is so disappointing," Doflamingo added with a frown.

"I know," Vergo said over the line. He continued to kick the air behind him, using Geppou to make his way over to the room.

"The SAD Manufacturing Room huh?" Doflamingo was thinking about something but the door smashed open from behind them. Vegeta was the only one surprised by the entrance as the broken wood splintered out and a girl in a purple and white dress making her look like a maid busted in. She looked intimidating with the guns strapped on her back and then to make it worse, her left arm turned into a cannon and she jumped across the room onto Doflamingo's desk.

Vegeta kept staring at her in surprise, but Krillin was shaking his head and the blonde pirate didn't even seem to notice her. She had her legs planted on either side of the top of the desk and her arm cannon pointed an inch in front of the Shichibukai's face. "If I were him, what would I do?" Doflamingo continued. The Prince felt a bead of sweat drip down the left side of his face as he stared at these weird people. The man was completely ignoring the girl pointing the gun at him. "First of all," the pirate in red sunglasses said and grinned wide, showing all his teeth, "I'd destroy that room."

Only now did Vegeta see the tears coming out of the girl in the maid outfit's eyes. He didn't get what was going on, but she fired her gun and the desk exploded along with the entire half of the room. He didn't expect her arm weapon to make such a racket and he swung his arm in the air to brush away the explosion.

The girl was panting hard on the broken desk and Doflamingo was lying on his back behind it. He didn't look particularly injured, but Vegeta felt another sweatdrop as the man was still talking on the phone even after that explosion. He wasn't acknowledging the girl's presence at all. She looked like she was in her low twenties and she was smoking a cigarette between deep breaths as she stared at the King.

"And he's trying to capture Caesar you say? Hmm, I would've just killed him," the pirate lifted up his head a little and kept talking to the snail. The Prince of the Saiyans was starting to realize that this man's life was pretty busy and his excuse that he couldn't fight at the time, was probably not an excuse at all, but more of an annoyance that he couldn't get around.

"How dare you kill my lover?!" the girl exclaimed and Vegeta snapped his head back to her.

She was a vengeful girl hellbent on killing Doflamingo, and now he knew her reason. Too bad she was a weak... he felt her power and then looked to Krillin who just sighed. "Did you..."

"Yeah," the midget replied in a quiet voice, not wanting the girl to go on a rampage against him next. "She's part of the family too."

"After all, Caesar is the only one in the world..." Doflamingo continued talking and Vegeta started to think the man was enjoying this girl's attempts to distract him. She was getting angrier every second he ignored her and again Vegeta was surprised as her arms turned into large razor sharp scythes. The girl jumped in the air and brought down an arm that the Prince had to step away from as it went down towards Doflamingo's head. The pirate captain only moved his head a little bit so the blade wouldn't hit him and he finished, "...who knows how to make SAD. But if he actually did that, I'd be the one inconvenienced, Vergo."

Krillin decided enough was enough and grabbed Baby 5 by the arm, pulling her away and holding her back as she thrashed against him. Doflamingo was still talking to his right hand man at Punk Hazard, "If Caesar is killed, no one will be able to make that gas. My business will go down the drain."

"Baby Five calm down," Krillin tried to console the grieving woman who had at least a little right to be angry.

Vegeta was paying attention more to the business-going-down-the-drain conversation going on where his son might play a role in it, but he could also spare a glance the other way to see how Krillin was faring with the maid. The girl was writhing around and growled, "This time, he's gone too far! I am going to murder that piece of filth."

"I _need_ you to stay quiet for a few minutes," Krillin said and emphasized the word 'need.' The girl looked at him with starry eyes and then shut her lips tight and stood absolutely still. Vegeta had no idea how he did it, but at least now they had some quiet so he could hear the conversation better.

"And if I'm inconvenienced like that, you know what happens next? What happens is," he started laughing and cut himself off, "a chain of misfortune will extend to everyone involved." He sighed but kept the smile on his face, "I know it must be tough for you, but will you finish off Law for me?" The other three in the room were now staring at Doflamingo as veins grew in his head and his smile was not hiding how furious he was at the moment, "Make sure he dies so cruelly... that he regrets ever being born."

"Understood." The voice came over the snail and Krillin winced. He always hated this part of working with the pirates, they treated people's lives badly. The man they were after was another pirate though, and that was part of a Shichibukai's job, to take down pirates. At least he could accept that much. "I'll take a picture of his corpse and show it to you Doffy. Using the camera I just bought at Dressrosa."

_Hmm, he called Doflamingo Doffy, must be one of the top guns in the organization,_ Vegeta could tell these two were particularly close. Doflamingo lost the popped veins on his forehead and spoke into the Den Den Mushi, "You didn't actually buy a camera did you?"

"Oh that's right," the snail said and they could imagine the man on the other side realizing it as well. "I didn't buy a camera..." Baby 5 suddenly lost all her patience and started sprinting at Doflamingo with one large axe as one hand, and a pistol on one of her other hand's fingers. She charged the Young Master and jumped up towards the sitting man, but he rose one hand, finally acknowledging her presence in the slightest. "In that case I'll just chop off his ear instead." Vergo finished speaking and Doflamingo was moving his fingers, stopping Baby 5's movement midfight and causing her to fall to the ground.

The girl was standing on shaking legs and her hand with the pistol barrel started rising towards her face. The pirate pulled out two other snail phones and put them next to Vergo's. They started making noise and were picked up a second later, "Monet, Caesar, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Joker," a woman's voice came over one of the snails that now had green hair and yellow eyes.

"Shirodododo, of course Joker!" the crazed scientist Caesar Clown said. His snail had darker hair and horns sticking out of the top of the eyeballs.

"I'm sure I don't have to tell you to watch out for Law, but be careful of Straw Hat as well. He's awakened his Conqueror's Haki. He might even have more potential than Law does." Doflamingo finished and the next words that came over the snail phone made all three of the men in the room stare at Monet's Den Den Mushi.

It spoke as if she wasn't talking into it, but to someone else in the room. "Really? You're that strong?" Now they knew Luffy was in the same room as this woman and they could barely hear his voice in the background.

Caesar was surprised, "He can use Conqueror's Haki?"

"That was the wave of energy he emitted during the war," Krillin reminded Vegeta and the Prince thought back. It was the moment when they were at their worst. All the admirals and different fighters were keeping them occupied and they almost let that kid get executed, but his brother shouted to stop and a quarter of the plaza passed out in an instant.

Doflamingo looked at Baby 5 and kept talking into the snail phones, "I happen to have a woman lusting for blood here." She looked to be resisting his other hand that was making her arm lift up and point the barrel of his pistol at her face. She was struggling and managed to keep it from her so far, but it was about to turn towards her. "I'll send Baby 5 and Buffalo to meet you. When you're done over there, all of you will come to Dressrosa."

"Alright," Monet's snail said and then turned off like Vergo's before her.

"Roger that," Caesar said and laughed as his snail went to sleep too.

The pirate put down the snail and then turned to the woman called Baby 5, "Go get Buffalo and head over there. I need your help on this one." The second he said the word 'need,' the girl stopped struggling and her weapons went away.

Her eyes grew big and she put her hands together as she blushed, "You, you need me?"

Vegeta dropped his jaw at the stupidity. First there was the man on the snail phone who thought he bought a camera, but didn't. Now there was this girl who could forgive the pirate so easily for killing her lover as long as he was the one who needed her now.

"Yes," he replied, "now go," he waved her off and the girl dove through the open window as fast as she could, no longer attached to his strings.

Krillin walked over to Doflamingo who sat down on a not broken chair and he asked, "You sure about this? You always talked about Law like you thought he'd come around. Will destroying this SAD thing really be that bad?" The pirate nodded to his executive and Krillin sighed.

The human scratched his chin and started, "There might be a problem then." Doflamingo turned to him and frowned so Krillin continued, "Straw Hat Luffy has a little bit of extra help with him."

"What do you mean?" Doflamingo asked. He figured Vergo could take care of everything easily, but now he wasn't so sure.

"Remember those kids from the war?" Krillin began and Vegeta started chuckling. Doflamingo remembered trying to mess with them with his strings, so the boys fused together and punched him so hard he couldn't think straight. "Well, they're on Punk Hazard. And if I had to guess, I'd say they're helping out Luffy again."

"That is a problem," Doflamingo began and walked over to the window. He thought for a few seconds and then grinned, "Krillin, I've got a job for you." Both of the Z fighters in the room froze for a second as they knew what the man was about to say. "I need you to head to Punk Hazard. Don't let those children interfere with our operations."

"Umm," Krillin began and looked at Vegeta. "One of them is Vegeta's son..."

"If you kick my son's ass, then that just means he hasn't been training hard enough that he was beaten by a human." Vegeta stated plainly and Doflamingo started laughing despite the situation he was in. Krillin decided not to mention the fact that he beat Vegeta only an hour earlier and he just sighed.

It was going to be hard to convince the boys to stop doing whatever they were doing over there, but he couldn't just say no to an order from the boss. His family lived on the island and he had a good thing going for him here. "Why not?" Krillin began, shaking his arms out from his earlier match with Vegeta and rubbing some bruises on his chest. "I haven't seen either of the boys in a while," he grinned at Vegeta, "I'm sure they'll be surprised when I show up."

_They'll be more surprised if you have to fight them and use your shadow fruit,_ Vegeta thought with a smirk. He wanted to see the reaction on his son's face when Krillin's shadow started beating him up, but he'd rather stay and check things out here for a little longer. If most people said they were going to take down his son, he'd stop them in an instant, but since it was Krillin he knew the human wouldn't do anything that would seriously hurt his kid. _Is that trust?_ He thought to himself as he watched Krillin lift off with a small salute and fly into the distance.

"Bye Krillin!" a few people in the pool in the back shouted up to him. A few of the Don Quixote family members waved and the man waved back as he flew off towards Punk Hazard.

Vegeta turned to Doflamingo after Krillin was gone and he asked, "What's the purpose of SAD?"

"You don't care if it's immoral or illegal?" Doflamingo asked and the Prince couldn't have cared less. "You really should join my crew," the pirate laughed.

Back in the war when Doflamingo offered it, Vegeta replied that the stronger person usually leads. He still felt that way, but he'd wait until they fought to prove it. For now he was interested in this pirate business, it sounded... fun. "For the time being I'll be a pirate," the man responded and the Shichibukai was surprised. He was mainly asking the question as a joke. "So what is this S A D?"

Doflamingo grinned and motioned for Vegeta to take a seat in one of the chairs around the room and he took another. This was going to take a while, and he was waiting for another report from Vergo anyway so he had some time. "There's a Yonko named Kaido, and he requires a steady supply of Devil Fruits..."

* * *

Trunks looked around at the Marines behind him. He'd be moving a lot faster if it was just him or if only that pirate was with him, but a lot of the soldiers were injured.

One of the men behind him was leaning on his friend's shoulder and Trunks spun around fast, feeling his ki drop significantly low. A few of the men behind him didn't understand why he was stopping.

"What is it?" Sanji thought maybe the kid was feeling a weird presence behind him. He didn't feel anything with his Observational Haki, but this kid could sense Vergo a minute ago when he couldn't. The pirate and the Marines stared as this kid flew between them towards one of their comrades.

The soldier holding his friend looked up and saw Trunks staring at the man on his shoulder. It was a heavyset red haired man who got a finger in the chest that was making him bleed a lot. "Here," the boy lifted the man off his friend's shoulder and he ripped the man's shirt off fast.

Everyone stared at the kid as he rose his hand to the man's chest. "Sorry," the boy muttered and then his hand glowed and the guy he was holding thrashed for a few seconds as his skin melted back together. It wasn't the best way he could help him, but it was all he could do at the moment and it would save his life.

"Alright let's go," the boy said and started flying forward faster than before. The Marines stared at him in shock for a few seconds. They had no idea who this miracle kid was, but this was like the tenth time he'd saved them and it was bringing some of them to tears.

"Stop crying and move it," Sanji yelled and kicked them in the butt when they were falling behind.

The group kept rushing forward and Tashigi looked back at the child. The war was mainly a blur for her and she got taken out pretty early in the action from what she heard. She didn't know anything about Red Hair Shanks's arrival or the Jesus Burgess meteor that almost destroyed the island. What she did remember though, was how she thought the Gods themselves came down to stop the war before she went unconscious. The way this child was acting made her believe it too. Who else would protect the weak from the oppressive, while still trying to save the oppressor's life?

Suddenly the boy stopped moving for a second as he heard a shout that sounded like a child's. It was far away from him, but the kid sounded in pain and he couldn't stay with the Marines anymore. "Follow me if you can, I found the kids," he shot off in a trail of white light and Sanji stared after the kid in awe, not really having seen much of what he could do yet.

The pirate was fast, fastest on his crew maybe, but the kid who just flew away was going to fast for him to keep up with. He turned to the Marines and called to them, "You heard him, let's go!" He started running ahead and now that the soldiers knew the general direction of the children, they were motivated to get there fast and help out.

Trunks was flying around corners and corridors and he could hear the shouting getting louder. He turned one more corner and flew to the end before stopping in front of a large metal door. He was hovering high above the ground and looking down with a confused expression. There was a large furry guy standing below him with his arms pressed against the doors and he had large muscles. Next to him though, was a child, except this girl was HUGE! They were both pushing against the door and there was a large metal pipe between the handles to keep it shut, but Trunks could hear screaming children on the other side.

"Let us out Mocha!"

"Give us the candy!"

"RAAA!"

Trunks stared at the door and he could hear loud thuds against it as children were slamming on it from the other side. They sounded rabid and he had no idea what was going on here. He looked down and saw the large girl with black hair look down at the furry man next to her. The furry guy was big, but she was a giant in comparison. "Hey, why can't we eat the candy?"

_Candy?_ Trunks didn't get what was going on so he just listened close. The furry man with the blue and red hat frowned and he looked angry and sad at the same time. The floating boy could feel the enraged ki's on the other side of the door, all shouting about how much they wanted the candy.

"Well you see," the brown-furred man started in a low voice that humans wouldn't be able to hear from this distance. His Saiyan hearing allowed him to though and he stared down at the man, "that candy... is a lethal poison."

"What?" the girl said in horror next to him. Trunks looked back at the door and could hear the children all trying to get the candy. If the kids were as large as Mocha was, the door wouldn't hold them for long and soon they'd break in. He couldn't let them eat the candy when they did. "S-So Master is a bad guy?"

"Yeah. He's as bad as they come," the man answered the girl while keeping his arms against the door.

"But he's always so nice to us," the girl argued, "the candy he gives us every day is so tasty!"

"It's all part of his trap," the furry man said and Trunks was getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"No way, but..."

The man turned to her and even with his cute light blue hat, he still looked serious as he said, "You're, his test subjects."

"Test s-subjects?" the girl asked.

Trunks couldn't handle this. He didn't know who this Master guy was, but he was experimenting on children. What Vergo did to his own men was horrible, but the man doing this, he was the worst kind of trash.

"Mocha open up!"

"We're going to the Biscuit Room!" the voices on the other side were getting crazier by the second.

The furry guy continued talking, "You were never really sick!"

"Th-That's imposs..."

"Your big bodies are proof," the man cut her off, "turning humans into giants as a tool of war is something scientists all around the world have been trying to do for centuries. In other words, their experiments have failed over and over for centuries. Nobody has succeeded. There's no easy way to say this, but this experiment will also fail." Trunks started muttering under his breath but the two underneath him couldn't hear what he was saying. "Caesar knows this. All he cares about is gathering data for his next experiment."

"_Despicable, despicable..._"

"So, what's gonna happen to us?" the girl asked and it looked hard for the man to respond.

"You'll die. None of you will make it home." Mocha gasped and Chopper continued, "That delicious candy is a lethal poison. It causes your body to break down without you even realizing it. And yet, if you eat one you'll want another. The more you eat, the harder it'll be to escape from Caesar's grip!"

_They're addicted. You experimented on, drugged, and are trying to kill all these children?_ Trunks was trembling in rage and he remembered Luffy saying he was going to go kick that Caesar guy's ass, but he could still feel the evil ki somewhere in the base.

Chopper continued talking below, "When you saw the children on the other side of this door, you could see how terrifying it is, right?" The girl's mouth dropped as she stared at the shaking door from all her crazed friends smashing on it. "I've given you a sedative, but the side effects of the candy and the experiments, will most likely, claim your life long before you grow up."

_I'm going to kill him,_ the thought came to Trunks without him realizing it, but he didn't regret it at all.

"We won't grow up?" the girl asked. "We, we won't ever get to see our moms and dads again?"

"That's right. Not unless we get you out of here now."

"We never thought that we could die," the girl said with a trembling lip and didn't know what was happening. "We wanted him to help us because we wanted to go home! We were afraid he might break his promise and keep us another year because of the unknown disease!" She was shouting now and it only made Trunks angrier. She moved her hands away from the door and Mocha fell to her knees, "But..." her hands were shaking and tears started to fall, "but..." she grabbed onto her white dress and clenched it with both hands, "We didn't think we were gonna die!"

"You won't," a voice said from above the two of them. Mocha stopped crying and Chopper stared up in the sky where he dropped his jaw seeing a flying child above him. The kid had light purple hair and was wearing a black tank top that showed his muscles, but the most amazing thing about him was the white flaring aura that surrounded him and was spraying off in every direction. "I will not let you die," his eyes that were dark and black flickered to teal and then back again.

"Who are you?!" Chopper called up. _Maybe one of the children was experimented on further and can now fly!_

"You won't die," Trunks repeated while staring at the girl, "none of the children will die." His hair flickered gold and his white aura did the same. The ground beneath Chopper's feet began to shake and he and Mocha were scared as they backed up against the door they were blocking. "The only one dying today is," he turned his head the other way and his eyes turned teal, his muscles bulged, and his lavender hair turned gold and spiked above his head, "CAESAR!"

The boy shot off in a blinding flash of golden light that left the two behind him speechless. They heard the banging on the other side of the door and remembered they had to push against it to keep it shut. Chopper turned his head back around though once he was pressing on the door, _Who was that?!_

Trunks was flying fast down corridors and around corners with rage in his eyes. There were strong powers all over the place but he didn't care. He didn't care about the stone covering part of his body, the stone didn't even seem to be able to handle his aura and was falling off piece by piece revealing his body underneath it. When the stone on his chin fell, he winced since the cracks in it mirrored as slashes on his face. "CAESAR!" the boy roared again. A group of men in yellow hazmat suits were running in his direction and they couldn't see the child who moved so fast that he knocked them down with the wind rushing behind him since it couldn't keep up.

* * *

"Whoa," the tall man put down the little girl in his arms and his wife tilted her head at him funny.

"What's wrong Gohan?" Videl asked as she walked over and picked up Pan.

The scholar wearing glasses took them off and set them down. "I've been feeling weird things all day. Vegeta and Krillin were fighting earlier, I told you that. But now the boys are somewhere and Trunks just snapped into full Super Saiyan 2." The little girl in her mother's arms reached up with tiny hands towards her father and Gohan smiled at her. "I don't know what's going on, but I'm going to head to the Lookout and talk to Mr. Piccolo. You alright here for a while?"

"Sure thing," she said and leaned up, giving him a peck on the cheek. The demi-Saiyan smiled at his short beautiful wife and then waved to his daughter who laughed when he lifted into the air himself and flew out the door and into the distance. He was wearing a button down blue shirt with jeans on, but he was guessing that wasn't the best atire to wear wherever he was heading. _I'll ask Mr. Piccolo to change my clothes with his clothes beam, hahaha, what a silly power._

* * *

"Look over there," Nami pointed and the others looked to see Chopper roar in pain as the gigantic children were attacking him. "He's using his Monster form?!"

"What is he doing?" Zoro asked in annoyance.

Chopper was trying his hardest to stop the children, but they didn't just get big, they obtained a giant's strength too. The bigger the child, the harder their hits hurt. "Stop," he said in his low monster voice but the kids were enraged, they had lost every sense of themselves except for having to go and eat the candy. "Stop!"

He couldn't let them get to the candy. Mocha ran ahead to protect it from her friends but he didn't know how much longer he'd be able to stall them. He was incredibly powerful, but he couldn't attack the children, only take their hits. "STOP!"

* * *

"Uhh, whatever you're planning on doing," Goten started talking and looked behind him. Law looked around the room full of tubes and machines and he rose his sword. "You should probably do it right now!" The boy spun around as he felt the ki getting towards them really fast.

Law was pulling his sword from its sheath and he looked at where the child was staring. The door they walked in from now had a new figure standing in it and the man walked into the dark room. "I guess this is what you could call, 'biting the hand that feeds you,' Law."

Vergo started walking into the room like he owned the place and the little boy floated up in the air. He didn't like the feel of this guy and he wondered what the man was going to do. When Vergo saw him lift up however, he froze in his tracks and stared at him with his cold black eyes since his glasses were broken, "You," he pointed up and Law was surprised he even cared about the child, "can you turn your hair gold?"

"Uh huh," Goten nodded.

"I see," Vergo said and the man looked a little pissed off. He turned back to Law and started walking again, "It goes beyond what we can allow as a child's mischief. You're too clever for your own good." Vergo's head was round at the top and his hair was short enough that in the shadows you could barely tell the difference of where his hairline started and skin began. His white jacket was even darkened by the room and Goten gulped at the dark energy he felt coming from the man. "People like you, need to be disposed of quickly."

Goten looked back and forth between the two men. He was here to stop the guy with the sword from killing people, but this man here looked a lot more ready to kill, he even had dried blood on his fingers. The child gulped and didn't really know what to do. Vergo continued, "It would be easy to kill you by squeezing your heart, but I won't do that." _Squeeze his heart?!_ "It'll be satisfying to take my time and torment you. I'm gonna fix that cocky little face of yours. I'll make you remember what fear tastes like."

As the man held his arm down and the long staff of bamboo in his hand turned black with his fist, Goten could feel the special energy exuding from him. It was incredibly powerful and condensed. He didn't like this man one bit; all his talk of torture and killing made the boy choose him as his enemy, but the man said a few more words and then vanished to Law, while moving really fast for Goten.

Trafalgar Law lifted his hand to create a Room, but Vergo was already at him and swung his hand up, slamming Law in the chin and snapping his head back. The pirate lifted off the ground and the Vice Admiral moved fast again to go around him and elbow him down hard with a blackened elbow. "Enough!" Goten shouted and flew towards the man while he was using Soru. The little boy tried kicking him in the back of the head, but unlike when fighting against Trunks, this time the man was ready and hardened his entire skull.

Goten yelped in pain and then felt a strong grip around his ankle. He was spun around and thrown into an opposite wall where he slammed into the steel. Law was still writhing around from the heavy elbow in his back but the man looked down at him, "Get up Law. It's too soon for you to die."

The pirate in the white hat on the ground did seem scared for a second and then he grit his teeth in anger. His eyes went wide as the child on his right got out of the hole in the wall and flew back over with a fist pulled back. Vergo lifted an arm and blocked the punch, but the martial artist eleven year old started punching faster than Law and even Vergo could see. He got a few hits past the man who rose a knee to knock him out of the way, but Goten planted a foot down on the man's rising knee and then backflipped to kick the man under the chin and up in the air.

He flew around and above the rising enemy before slamming both of his hands down at the same time. Vergo hardened his head at that second and Goten yelled out in pain while the Vice Admiral reached up and grabbed the kid by the throat. He gripped tight and Goten growled before flaring his white aura and kicking up in the man's chest, knocking him backwards.

While the child was grabbing his throat and breathing in and out to get control of himself, Vergo dropped back down and kicked Law in the face as the pirate tried to push himself back up. He kicked the pirate a few more times before dropping to one hand and kicking up with an entirely blackened foot. He nailed the child dropping towards him in the crossed arms, but it still hurt and knocked the boy back.

"Take this!" Goten lifted a hand and a large yellow ball of light appeared on it. He threw it at Vergo but the man moved too fast and vanished, making the ball head straight for Law who was coughing up blood on the floor. The child panicked and flew around, trying to catch his own ball, only for it to explode on him and throw him backwards into the railing.

Law lifted his head and saw Vergo approaching him again and he pulled himself to his feet. "Are you guys starting to worry that your plan is falling apart? The thing in this room, seems really important to you," all of a sudden Law felt a tremendous pain in his chest and his face distorted as he fell to his knees.

Goten pulled himself back up and looked over to see Law writhing in pain. His eyes went wide as the man they were fighting had a human heart in his hand. It was pink and entrapped in some sort of bubble, but the guy was squeezing it and causing Law a lot of pain. "Bite your tongue brat."

"Aghhh, Room!" Law held out a hand and the dome extended out and surrounded them. "Heart, return," he pulled it back over and held it in his hand, but Vergo was too fast and shot across the Room and spin-kicked Law so that he flew backwards and slammed into the child on the railing, bending the metal back farther. The heart left Law's hands and dropped back into Vergo's.

"Oof," the child said and pushed himself up while Law reached for the rails. "Don't worry," the boy told the wounded guy next to him. Vergo was walking closer and Goten held out his hands, "I'll take care..." before he could finish, Vergo moved faster than ever before in their fight. He didn't kick the ground multiple times to move faster, this time, he just was. The man rushed in with a fist covered in Armament Haki and nailed the brat who was about to make his hair go gold.

Law turned his head the slightest bit and watched the fist indent itself into Goten's stomach and he could see the fist on the boy's back. The kid's eyes rolled back and he coughed once, blood splattering out of his mouth from the attack. Vergo spun around and backhanded Law with the same fist, knocking the man's hat off and bending him back over the railing. The hat flew off the edge and floated down to the darkness down below them.

The pirate was bent backwards with his mouth wide open with blood coming down it, and the child next to him was hunched over on the floor unmoving with a hand over his stomach. Law leaned up and was groaning but he made his hands into fists with his thumbs sticking out and glared at his opponent, "Countershock!" A huge blast of electricity left his hands and flooded into his opponent who snapped backwards with smoke pouring out of his body.

There was blood coming down Vergo's nose and his mouth and the man stayed on his feet with all the smoke coming out of him. "I have a message from Joker. He says it's a shame."

"It didn't work?" Law muttered through staggered breaths. He thought for sure his opponent would be down after than. "Snatching my heart back from Caesar would have gone according to plan," the pirate grumbled as his plan was disrupted by Vergo's presence. "The only thing I didn't expect was your arrival. Vergo," he spat the last word out as disrespectfully as he could.

"It's Vergo-San!" the man yelled at the brat and squeezed the heart in his hand. Law bent back and his eyes rolled farther back as Vergo squeezed tighter. Everything looked red to him and he was in so much pain as he screamed at the top of his lungs but the Navy Vice Admiral didn't let up.

"OOAAHAHHAHAGHHA!" Law screamed and finally Vergo released the vice grip he had on his heart. The pirate fell to the ground, too exhausted from the pain to even look up and see the reason why Vergo stopped.

The fake Marine stated without turning around, "I'm rather busy at the moment, but I guess you won't wait, Vice Admiral Smoker." The man turned around and through his glasses he met the gaze of the Vice Admiral with white hair smoking a cigar. "I was planning to silence you either way."

Law could hear that Smoker was in the room, but he couldn't move at the moment to look up, the pain was still too fresh in his mind. He was lying down with his face turned towards the child on the floor, and for some reason he felt that the hit Vergo hit the child with was much harder than any of the ones he was hit with himself.

Smoker spoke from the other end of the dark room tinted with green, "Get it over with then. I don't think I can stand looking at this trash before me for much longer, Pirate Vergo."

The real Marine Vice-Admiral was looking around at all the tubes full of green liquid and the large tank in the middle of it with the letters 'SAD' sprawled out. "What is this dangerous looking room?" Smoker asked. He was wearing a white coat and had his Navy officer coat on over it with the word Justice written down it. He had his Kairoseki jutte in his hand and glared back over at Vergo.

"It's something you don't need to know about," Vergo responded.

"Oi," Law growled. The pirate with scruffy black hair was leaned back against the bending rails and he looked like a mess, but in a raspy voice he growled, "Why are you looking away? I didn't say that I give up." Vergo squeezed his heart again, "AAhhhh!" the pirate yelled and tilted his head back to scream to the sky.

"I'll kill you later," Vergo stated in a cold voice. He had blood dripping down his face from the Countershock, but it wasn't enough to greatly weaken him. He was far too powerful for that. "Shut up and stay on the ground."

"Vergo," Smoker called out from the other side of the room, "I don't want my subordinates to find out about this. They love you like a father. To find out that you're Joker's dog, and would betray them like this..."

"Oh, it's too late to do anything about that," Vergo said in a calm voice and Smoker narrowed his eyes. "I already met them a few minutes ago."

"What did you do?!" Smoker lifted his weapon and started running forward.

"What indeed?" Vergo replied and sounded like he almost enjoyed tormenting his fellow Vice Admiral. He rose his green bamboo shaft and held it out in front of him, blocking the white haired Marine's attack. "You seem pretty upset, Smoker-kun. Are you seriously worried about those misfit Marines? As base leader I can do whatever I want to my useless subordinates," he smacked away Smoker's jutte and the Marine leapt backwards with the clank of their weapons. "And since you guys know too much, I'm gonna have to make you disappear."

A vein popped on Smoker's forehead, but Vergo wasn't joking around. He shot forward faster than the Logia could see, and he held up his completely black bamboo shaft and blew into it. It widened for a second and then a bullet also covered in Haki flew out towards Smoker. The man dissolved around the bullet a second before it would have killed him and the bullet flew back and made one of the tanks explode in a giant fireball.

After that it was a mess of smoke and flailing limbs as Smoker tried to get around Vergo and attack, but the man dodged every attack as it came. His Armament Haki was impecable, but that wasn't to say he didn't have amazing Observational Haki as well. Still, Smoker managed to get behind him and brought forward a fist covered in Haki, and the hit knocked an already damaged Vergo back where he bounced and bent back another part of the railing as he fell to his knees and then his stomach, losing his grip on his bamboo stick.

Vergo pulled himself up to his knees and Smoker took a step towards him, "It doesn't matter how long you've been with them," the white haired Marine started. Vergo lifted a little higher and stared at the Vice-Admiral, "Or that you're their base leader," Smoker continued. "Since you left the base, they've become my subordinates. Don't you lay a finger on them!"

The last shout was enough to make the small boy lying next to Law stir. The pirate looked down and was surprised the child was managing to move after that hit. There was a small puddle of blood beneath where Goten's open mouth was and the kid finally closed it. The spiky haired child's fists slowly clenched and he gripped the floor, tearing the steel with his fingers as he did.

Over on the other side of the room Vergo stood up fully. "This is getting tiresome. Since none of you will be leaving here alive, it doesn't matter if I show you my full power." The man held his arms to the sides and his Armament Haki disappeared. Smoker was going to charge him now, but he saw something else that almost made him drop the cigar from his mouth. The man's body started to get covered in a thin white veil and he smirked at the other Vice-Admiral who was getting more and more nervous by the second.

"You, what are you..." Smoker couldn't continue as the man moved fast again, but much faster than a normal Soru. He moved faster than Smoker could see, and the Vice Admiral watched as the bamboo staff on the floor was lifted without him seeing anyone take it. At the last second he felt someone on his right and lifted his jutte. The silver jutte was filled with Haki and turned black, but the bamboo staff that slammed into it was made of a much harder Haki and broke Smoker's weapon in half, then kept moving and hit the Vice Admiral himself.

Smoker slammed into the ground and then turned into smoke, wondering what just happened. He was dispersed through the room, but somehow Vergo could sense out exactly where he really was and jumped up in front of where Smoker's eyes were. His left darkened fist slammed into the Marine's face and the smoke all went away as Smoker tumbled backward.

"My Armament Haki is stronger than yours," Vergo stated and then disappeared, reappearing at the same distance only behind where Smoker was standing up. He kept walking towards Smoker and the Vice Admiral wiped some blood from his lip as he tried to follow Vergo's. "Your Logia power is annoying, but I have a far greater power now," his feet lifted off the ground and the white veil around him grew larger.

Smoker recognized these powers, "How are you doing this? Only they can..."

"They?" Vergo asked with a small grin. "Some of those you are referring to are just normal humans. Anyone can learn," his face went back to its usual scowl realizing what he said. "It doesn't matter that I told you, because this is where you die," he charged forward and spun a heavy kick into the side of Smoker's head. The Vice Admiral lifted a blackened arm to protect himself, but Vergo easily smashed through its guard with his Armament Haki covered leg. Smoker slammed into the ground and rolled over near Law, except on the other side of the child between them.

The Marine coughed up some blood and one of his arms felt broken. He turned his head and saw Law looking his way with wide eyes, but it wasn't him he was looking at. Smoker now started staring as well at the figure on his knees between the two. Vergo looked their way and said to the three of them, "You must realize by now that this fight is meaningless." Vergo started walking towards them and neither Law nor Smoker could do anything about it.

The boy between them though, he was getting back on his feet. His stomach was bruised and he was panting hard as he got up to his feet, but when he snapped his head up and made eye contact with Vergo, Joker's right hand man froze in his tracks. The disguised pirate saw the cold look the spiky-haired boy was giving him and knew he had to attack now. He rushed forward with a black fist held out and he didn't see the child move, no one did, yet his fist slammed into an open palm and stopped moving.

The three men in the room stared at the terrifying child who was lifting off the ground. His random black spikes all pointed up now and were bright gold, just like the aura that covered his body. Lightning bolts flew out of his body and sparked around them as the kid's aura grew larger.

"What the..." Law stated with a shocked look as he stared at the kid. Smoker was just as shocked there was another kid like this. Vergo was the most annoyed however and the thin aura around him grew as he pulled back his fist again. This time, Goten rushed him when his fist was back and the kid's teal eyes stared into the black irises of his enemy and plowed his forehead into his enemy's right as Vergo hardened his head.

Goten growled in pain, but there was still enough force in his headbutt to knock the man backwards and make him tumble across the floor. He looked angry, and it was mainly from getting punched in the stomach, but this man was also being a jerk to Smokey and Law. They didn't seem like bad guys and this man was torturing them. "I won't let you hurt them anymore," the boy stated and lightning crackled off of his body as the two men behind him lowered their bottom lips that a child one third their age was saving them.

Vergo stood up and rubbed his head in pain. He covered it in Haki, it shouldn't have hurt that much, yet this was the power of the gold haired fighters. He was warned by Doffy to stay away from them, and instead he attacked one straight on and didn't finish the job. "It seems I've made a mistake, however," he looked past Goten and towards the other two men, "I can not let them leave here alive," his body started to change and the other men stared wide eyed as Vergo tossed his jacket aside and his entire chest started to turn dark purple.

The bamboo shaft turned purple first, followed by his arms and legs. His entire middle section including his pants changed next, though his well-defined abs and pecs were still visible through the Armament coating. Finally his head and his face turned purple and his entire body was covered in the strange energy. The man looked more like a monster now, but the child in front of him wasn't phased. Goten had fought monsters scarier than him before.

* * *

Trunks felt his best friend's power go through the roof on the other side of the compound but he wasn't paying attention to him. What that furry guy had told the giant girl made him so angry that he couldn't think straight. He knew where the Master was and he flew full speed around another corner. He was moving so fast that he slammed into the wall on accident and left a huge dent on it as he turned the corner.

"Oh no oh no oh no! Why is the gas from outside in here?" Usopp shouted as he looked behind him and saw the huge cloud of purple around the next corner. "Didn't we close the gates?"

Trunks rounded the corner nearest to them and looked back seeing the huge cloud of purple. It was annoying that he couldn't just smash through the walls to get to Caesar, but he knew if he did that the gas would get him and everyone else inside so he had to follow the confusing maze of hallways.

Looking down, the kid saw the guy with the long nose, the tall guy wearing a kimono like Goten's mom wears, and a green ghost floating out of the skeleton's body. He shivered as he looked at the ghost, but his mind was still on the children. The people beneath the kid looked up while they ran and sweat started pouring down their faces. Sure, the gas was scary, but the golden child with lightning flashing out of him was terrifying.

They didn't recognize him at first, but then Usopp's jaw dropped. "Y-You're the kid from before right?!" He shouted and Trunks looked down into the sniper's eyes. Usopp could definitely see a resemblence, but what was up with the kid's hair and eyes, they were different than before?

The child lowered a little and glared in front of him, "How do I get to Caesar?" He asked in a dark tone.

"Wait," Usopp held out his hands and stared at the child. He knew the kid was really strong, but he didn't know what powers Caesar had. "Do you know what he can do?"

The child assumed he meant what Devil Fruit and he shook his head, "I don't care."

The kid was friends with Luffy, so Usopp couldn't just let him rush to his death. "You should!" They were still running from the gas but now Trunks was paying a little more attention to the long-nosed pirate. "He can take all the oxygen out of a room and you won't be able to fight him."

"Huh?" Trunks saw some weird powers in the War, but this was a new one.

"He has the Gas-Gas Fruit, and it's really dangerous. You should just let Luffy take care of it. He uses Haki so he can hit Logias," Usopp felt relieved that he stopped the kid but the boy remembered what Chopper said about the drugs and his mouth turned into a nasty snarl.

Kin'emon kept repeating to himself, _I'm not scared. I'm not scared. Samurai's don't feel fear!_ But the child above them was scary when he made a face like that.

"Haki?" Trunks asked and rose a fist, "You mean this right?"

Usopp, Brook, and Kin'emon all stared as a golden glow surrounding the kid's fist and got more and more condensed until it was coating his hand. It was darker gold than the rest of his aura, but it didn't look like any type of Armament Haki they'd ever seen before.

"Thanks for the advice," Trunks said and then shot forward again. _Can remove the oxygen from the room. I have to be careful against this guy._

* * *

"Why won't you attack me?" Monet asked the swordsman in front of her. Both had green hair, but hers was a much lighter shade and the Snow Woman flapped her wings as she smirked down at Zoro. "Could it be, chivalry? To be honest, I didn't think I could win against you. But that might not be the case," she licked her lips.

Zoro was glaring at her through his good eye and he heard footsteps behind the woman. There were lots of them and voices called out, "Let's find the kids and get out of here!"

"Isn't it kind of cold in here?"

"The Navy?" Zoro growled, already aggravated enough. The only thing that could make it worse was if the stupid chef was...

"Let's go through that door back there!" An annoyingly recognizable voice shouted out and Zoro frowned deeper. Sanji was leading a huge pack of Marines into the Biscuit Room.

Monet dropped to the ground and glared back behind her, "Everyone's trying to steal the children. I won't let them."

"Raaaa!" the Marines roared with their fists held up in the air.

"Let's go! Charge!" Sanji was running in the front of the pack.

"Why the hell are you leading them?!" Zoro shouted angrily at him.

Lieutenant Pike turned to the pirate who kept helping them. "Hey aniki, the kids aren't here, but Pirate Hunter Zoro is."

Sanji darted his eyes to the left and kept running while grumbling to the others, "He's one arrogant bastard. Alright guys," Sanji started in a serious tone. "Pull down your lower lip and make fun of him!" Zoro's forehead twitched with popping veins as the whole crowd of Marines pulled down their lips and started taunting him.

"They should all slip on the snow, hit their heads and die." He sighed as he realized that was never going to happen and then pointed the other way. "Hey, Nami and Robin are through that door." It was the quickest way he knew how to get rid of the curly cook. "Just hurry up and get going."

Sanji held up a thumb, "Wow, you may be an idiot, but that was some good information." He turned back to face the Marines, "Alright let's go guys..." his eyes caught something as he was turning and his voice froze in his throat, "Is what I want to say but there's a beauty right here!" His nose exploded with blood and he flew backwards from the force of the nosebleed. He saw Monet and the beautiful woman with green hair and huge wings stared back at him.

"You're right!"

"What a cutie!"

Zoro was getting annoyed at the Marines and yelled, "You guys are annoying! Hurry up and go on ahead!"

While the Marines were contemplating whether or not the woman was a real human or a harpy, and then deciding that she was cute either way, the snow in the room was picking up. The men started to realize this and then the woman in front of them said she wouldn't let them take the kids and the snow started attacking them.

A giant snow creature emerged from the snow covering the ground and Snow Monet bit into a man's shoulder. She caused it to turn into snow and then ripped through it completely. The men started shooting at her but she was a Logia and their bullets had no affect. "Damn that woman," Zoro muttered as he watched her slaughter the men. His interest piqued as he watched someone run up from behind her and jump, slashing at the bird woman's left wing.

Tashigi landed in front of her and blood splattered from Monet's wing. "A swordsman that uses Haki?" Monet mumbled in pain and released her grip on the closest Marine. The men started cheering for their Captain who explained that she was boarding up the door to stop the gas from getting in which is why she was so late to stopping the woman.

Tashigi looked over to Zoro but called to her men. "We don't have a lot of time. Everyone go look for the children."

"What are you going to do Captain-chan?" one of her men asked her.

"I'm going to stay here," she responded to the shocked men. She walked over to Zoro and then turned to face the Snow Woman.

"What are you trying to pull?" Zoro asked her.

She put both hands on her sword and said, "I figured I am needed here!"

The pirate swordsman narrowed his eyes that she thought he needed her help. "Eh?!"

* * *

"You feel it right Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan asked his mentor as they stood on the edge of the Lookout. They were both looking over the edge and could feel how strong Trunks and Goten were.

"Yes," the green man agreed. He could feel how strong the other fighters in the area were and he saw no need for the kids to completely skip Super Saiyan 1 and go straight to the ascended form, but there must have been some reason for them to snap so quickly.

"I'm going to go check it out," Gohan said and his old teacher frowned at the idea. "What is it?" The man asked. He was still very much a child in Piccolo's eyes and the alien smiled at his pupil.

"I don't think you'll be needed," he stated and Gohan finally felt the other power that Piccolo was already following. "Looks like Krillin's heading over there now."

_Hmm, guess I'll wait up here for a little and visit Mr. Piccolo. _He asked his master how he'd been and the two conversed while sensing the island far below on the surface of the planet. In the middle of a sentence, Gohan stopped and he and Piccolo both looked the other way.

The huge power that emerged on the island still wasn't close to the two children, but it powered up so fast that neither of them were ready for it. After a few seconds it went away, but at the same time they felt one of the few large powers on the island vanish. Both men were incredibly good at sensing ki, and they were relieved to find that the person's lifeforce wasn't completely drained. Whoever it was still had a small bit of ki left in them.

* * *

"Monet you're so useless," Caesar clown stared at the computer screen in front of him. "Hurry up and get to Tower R, Straw Hat Pirates." He spun his chair and smiled, "I can't wait until you're all suffering the effects of my gas, as my test subjects. Shirodododo!" Little wisps of gas floated around him and he laughed at the thought of killing them all.

The men in the room were all wearing their yellow gas suits but had the hoods pulled down since they were in the safety of the room. They were all smiling at their Master and were happy that he was with them in this dangerous time.

Suddenly, everyone in the room dropped their jaws as the door behind them exploded forward and slammed against the wall on the opposite side of the room. They all turned their heads slowly since they couldn't follow the door it moved so fast and they gawked at the crumpled piece of thick metal as it fell off the wall and thudded on the floor.

Caesar Clown's jaw was dropped more than anyone else in the room and he had a booger seeping out of his nostrils. They all snapped their heads over to the doorway to see who could possibly be at the room. The Gas Man thought he knew where everyone in the laboratory was, seeing all the important people on his monitors. When he looked into the doorway though, he just got even more confused, "Who are you?!" The man yelled at the boy with flowing spiky blonde hair above him.

"Are you the Master?" Trunks asked the purple man in front of him. The guy looked evil and he could feel the aura radiating off of him, but he wanted to hear the man say it himself.

"Yes, and you are-" Caesar's question was stopped as the men in the room were all thrown backwards and slammed into the walls on the sides. Trunks's eyes met with the man in front of him and every internal alarm Caesar had telling him when there was danger went off. The boy in front of him flew forward and kicked the man in the face. As he thought, his leg went right through the man and he turned to gas, flying around the room and floating above Trunks as a purple haze with a face.

This child wasn't in the talking mood and Caesar Clown got serious. All his men were shouting at the child and trying to shoot him, but at the same time they all started grabbing their throats in pain. None of them could breathe anymore and Caesar laughed, "Shirodododo, sorry my precious subordinates," he was smiling down at the child floating below him who was glaring back at him, "but you must be sacrifices for..." Trunks flew up fast and his fist was covered in condensed golden energy as it slammed into the mad scientist's face.

The Master wasn't able to keep using his ability because of how disoriented he was and suddenly everyone in the room was able to breathe again. "But how?" the man said as he coughed up blood and got off the floor where he slammed into. "I took away the oxy..." he dropped his jaw as the child floated down in front of him.

Trunks's cheeks were puffed out and the boy was glaring at him intensely. _He hasn't taken a breath the entire time!_ Now Caesar was getting scared and he pulled out a weapon to hold in his hand.

"Master! What are you doing?" one of his men shouted.

"If you use that in here we'll all burn!"

Trunks took another deep breath as it seemed like the man was going to use another ability now. He was surprised the man could take a direct punch from him, but he didn't think it was his strength which was the problem. It was probably his Haki not being strong enough to transfer all the force into the blow.

The creepy man had a round disk that split in the middle showing one half red and the other blue. He had it open facing Trunks and the boy decided it would be a good idea to dodge, "Gastanet!" The man shouted and the child didn't realize how fast or dangerous the weapon was.

A huge fiery explosion blew up half the room and Trunks was only moving away from it enough for the blast to send him flying into the other side of the room where he landed in front of a computer screen. He could hear Caesar's own subordinates screaming in pain behind him and he felt the same fury he felt before when Vergo was attacking the Marines.

"Whoever you are," Caesar started in a smug voice, "you can't beat me! I'm the best scientist in the world: Master Caesar Clown!"

"My mom's a hundred times the scientist you'll ever be," Trunks laughed back at the man. He didn't want Caesar to lose quickly, he wanted to beat the crap out of this sick man, and taunting him came first. "Bulma Briefs, ever heard of her?" The boy started laughing as the crazy scientist's face twitched and he started snarling.

Trunks saw something in the corner of his eye and Caesar was going to attack when the boy's back was turned, but something told him the boy wouldn't be as slow to dodge a second time. The kid was staring at a computer screen and he was smart enough to know how to turn on the sound. It was one of the security camera footages and he stared at the giant girl on the screen he recognized.

The volume turned on and the girl was shouting, "Don't you care that you'll never see your mom and dad again?!"

"Shut up!" another giant of her size shouted and stopped trying to grab the huge bag of candy from her. Instead, the chubby boy started tugging at her hair and making the girl scream in pain. "Just give us the candy!"

"Shirodododo, good children," Master laughed from behind the child. "Eat the candy and stay here forever!"

"I'll be back for you later," Trunks muttered loud enough for the Logia eater to flinch.

Then, the boy moved so fast the scientist couldn't even see him. All he saw was the golden blur shoot out of the door and leave behind a trail of light behind him. He turned to his screaming men and sighed; there was no convincing them how much he loved them now so there was only one option. He smirked and the oxygen in the room disappeared, causing every man there to drop down and writhe in pain from loss of oxygen.

Trunks was flying as fast as he could in Mocha's direction, but he felt the powers behind him start disappearing. He knew the Master was trying to kill his own men, and he could stop it, but if he flew back now the children would die. He snapped his head back and forth before deciding and flying towards the children. "I'm sorry," the boy whispered as he felt the first of the men start to die behind him.

_Faster, faster,_ he thought and he had to keep flying as fast as he could. He could hear the screams in front of him and spun around the next corner to see the children being held back by white clouds and two gigantic hands. Three of the pirates were trying to stop the children from getting to the candy, but when he looked down the stairs, his eyes went wide and his Super Saiyan 2 state faded.

No one was even looking at the tiny child who just flew into the room. Every person there was staring at the giant girl with black hair. Her cheeks were puffed out, full of the small red balls of candy, and she reached down for the final piece that her friends were diving towards.

She picked it up and lifted it to her mouth, but right before it went in, a small boy with purple hair flew down in front of her and snatched the ball. He held it in his hand and the ball disintegrated from a small burst of Trunks's ki. The girl stared at the kid and didn't know who he was, but her friends were all ignoring him.

"Mocha ate all the candy!"

"Mocha!" the orange haired woman shouted down at the girl.

"How could she be so stupid?" Robin exclaimed. They all knew what would happen if the girl ate that much candy.

"Give it back Mocha!"

"Stop hogging it you idiot!"

Trunks wasn't listening to the children around the room, he was staring in fear at the girl in front of him too. She was a few years younger, even if she was so big, and he could see how scared she was as she held her hands in front of her mouth. The kid glared around at the other children, trying to intimidate them enough to stop them from attacking the girl.

His eyes focused on a small furry animal wearing a blue and red hat with antlers above his ears. The guy looked similar to the other furry guy from before and he figured the person must have ate a Devil Fruit. "MOCHA!" The reindeer shouted. "Don't do it! Spit it all out!" He started pulling himself down the stairs, "You remember what I told you that drug was right?!"

_Maybe there's still time,_ Trunks turned to the girl and was going to knock the candy out of her mouth and destroy it all, but he was too late. She swallowed it all and froze as everyone stared at her. Then, her mouth opened and blood splattered out all over the boy floating in front of her.

Nami, Robin, and Chopper all stared in horror as the girl dropped off her feet and tumbled down the stairs. She wasn't too far from the bottom and thudded on the ground grabbing her throat. There was a small puddle of blood around her and the pirates kept shouting her name as she writhed around on the ground.

All the children stopped their rampage and looked down at the girl on the ground. "Mocha just coughed up blood," the one who was just tugging her hair said in confusion.

"Why'd the delicious candy make her do that?" Biyu added.

Chopper was pulling himself down the stairs step by step since he couldn't move his legs after being in Monster Point for so long. The other kids were all asking why Mocha was so hurt, but the boy floating in the air above her was trembling in rage. He was too late to save the Marines who got covered in the gas, the guys in the yellow coats, and now he was too late to save this girl. "Damn it all!" he shouted.

Robin looked up while she ran down the stairs. She'd picked up their reindeer doctor and was taking him down to Mocha, but this child in the sky gained her attention. She thought he went with the Marines earlier but here he was with them.

"See, this is because you were selfish," one of the kids reasoned with himself as he stared at the blood in front of Mocha's face. The girl was crying and grabbing her throat which was in tremendous amounts of pain.

"Mocha! Mocha hang in there!" Chopper jumped out of Robin's arms and crawled over to the sobbing girl.

"Why?" one of the children asked. Their enraged expressions were all so confused as they stared at Mocha.

"This is what the candy does to you!" Chopper yelled at them with tears in his eyes, "Mocha wanted to save you! Even if it meant sacrificing herself!"

The lady pirates said that they needed to take down the other children while they weren't enraged, but Chopper needed to help Mocha when there was still time. If Trunks wasn't so distracted, he would have felt them coming, but suddenly dozens of Marines jumped down and started restraining the children.

"The kids aren't moving! Go!" Sanji yelled and the Marines all followed him. "No violence, right guys?!" He yelled and no one wanted to hurt the kids so they all shouted in agreement.

"Sanji," Trunks muttered as he saw the man standing on top of one of the kid's heads. He was stopping the kid from getting up while Marines held the boy down and the pirate chef glanced up at the kid above him. The kid's eyes were cold and dark and the boy whispered in a menacing tone, "I'll leave the rest to you."

"Huh?" Sanji asked, "Where are you going? We found the kids," he thought that was the reason the kid was with them before, but since then Trunks found a new purpose.

"I'm going," the boy stated and his hair turned gold again. This time he was calmer, more focused on what he had to do, though the rage inside him had tripled and his body was literally trembling with rage. Sanji took a step back with a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face as the child spoke again in a tone that made the Marines down below want to piss themselves, "to kill Caesar Clown."

With that the boy was gone in a flash of golden light. The Gas Man watching the whole thing from the surveillance room littered with dead bodies of his men dropped his jaw in fear and felt the R building he was in start to shake. _This is bad!_ He turned completely into gas and did the only sensible thing he could think of, hide.

* * *

BAM! The floor of building C exploded upwards and smoke filled the room of guards. They all turned and stared, "Why'd the Dust Box suddenly..."

They all saw a figure walking through the dust and tried looking closer to see who it was. Mugiwara Luffy walked through the smoke and they rose their guns to shoot him, but he snapped his eyes open and his pupils shrank with another black circle going around them. All the men around him dropped their weapons and collapsed to the floor unconscious except for one.

The pink dragon wrapped around his shoulder was asleep, but it looked totally out of place on the serious expression Luffy had. "Where is Caesar?" Luffy asked the one remaining guard who was looking around at all his comrades and sweating buckets in fear.

"I dunno, I don't..."

"Where is Caesar?" Luffy lifted the man by the yellow suit and glared into his eyes.

"H-He's right down this corridor, in Building R." The man admitted and Luffy dropped him.

"Alright, I got it," the pirate muttered with a furious look on his face as he walked away. _CAESAR!_

**A/N Hey everyone! Luffy and Trunks are converging on Caesar while Goten fights it out with a powered up Vergo. The boys have snapped into Super Saiyan 2's, but Gohan isn't heading over since he thinks Krillin is already on his way to help. Unknown to him, the midget has other plans when he gets there. Hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter and we're nearing the end of the Punk Hazard Arc where I'll take another short break before starting up Dressrosa since I haven't gotten too far into it yet. I started up a Game of Thrones and One Piece Crossover if you feel like checking it out. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter!**

Daxen123

Ohhhhh...shhhh, that might be a problem since they introduce something that won't happen till way later in the arc that could help level the playing field for the straw hats against these guys

**I have heard word about a Gear fourth and I'm totally looking forward to that. If I get to a point in the story where Luffy's up against someone he can't beat, I might go ahead and cheat a little, but I hate spoilers so I'll probably try to avoid that. What I'm liking about this story so far is that the Z fighters aren't all on the same side here. Krillin's working for Doflamingo and Vegeta's getting into the Schichibukai's business dealings as well... let's see how it turns out.**

pokeball645

Wow, this is pretty good stuff, I hope Trunks gets the stone off him soon.

**His aura burned that shit right off! Glad you're enjoying it!**

Kratos89

Glad to see krillin get the win. I wonder, how many of the other z fighters learned the other types of haki?

**Always love a good upset, and even Krillin knew it was a longshot beating the Saiyan. All the ones who learned it in the War haven't really forgotten, (since it never took them very long in the first place), how to use it, which is how Trunks was able to kick Caesar. Caesar Clown got the Grizzly Magnum to the face and he was still conscious after it so I'm saying one kick from Trunks didn't mean instant defeat for the crazy ass scientist XD! Next time we get some more badass Krillin! Thanks again to everyone who read and reviewed. Till next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 4:**

Trunks burst into Caesar Clown's room and snapped his head back and forth. He knew the man was still in this building, but he was getting harder to locate. The boy didn't notice the wisp of gas escape up into the ceiling the moment he flew in and the golden haired Saiyan looked around the room.

At the same time he went in, another man came running in behind him. Usopp was panting and he leaned his back against the wall of the room he just ran into. "Maybe I'm safe in here," he looked out the door and then turned inside to see the floating child with gold hair staring back at him. "Y-You again?!"

"Oh, it's you," Trunks brushed away the man's presence without a second glance. The guy's power wasn't any higher than the normal grunts around the island, though he did look smart and somehow made it farther than all the other pirates. "Caesar's around here somewhere," the boy muttered and looked around the room.

The scientist's power was hard to locate and he guessed correctly that the Gas Man was moving around fast and spreading his gas all over the place. "H-H-Here?!" Usopp shouted and looked around the room.

"Caesar where are you? Where are my men?!" Brownbeard shouted from right below them. The two of them only heard him because of the surveillance tvs on the wall and they snapped their heads over and looked at the man with the bottom half of an alligator instead of human legs.

Trunks was bubbling in rage and Usopp finally noticed how the kid above him was shaking. He looked over and saw dead guards all around the room, "Did you..." he started.

"It was Caesar," Trunks replied. "He killed them all."

Suddenly the tvs started making noise again, but this time it wasn't Brownbeard's voice, it was Caesar's. "Your men? I haven't heard from them in a while." Trunks looked at the television and didn't see Caesar anywhere in the room below him, but he knew the scientist was there, somewhere.

"Then, that could only mean," Brownbeard suddenly realized his men were still outside when the Shinokuni gas hit and he filled with rage, swinging his sword around trying to hit the hidden scientist.

"And while we're on the subject," Caesar laughed and a cloud of purple gas appeared in the sky above Brownbeard's head. "I guess I'll tell you one more thing. The weapon malfunction that left everyone near death four years ago... That was my doing."

Caesar's head appeared in front of Brownbeard and he closed the Gastanet clamps in front of the alligator man. A huge explosion blew up around the former pirate and Caesar laughed his annoying laugh.

"Brownbeard!" Usopp shouted and then panicked as the kid in front of him moved. Trunks moved so fast that Usopp couldn't see him, but the sound of ripping metal was loud and he stared at the hole in the steel floor. He ran over to it and looked down to see the kid smash straight through the floor and then down into the room below. He stared down through the hole in shock as the boy's leg got covered in dark gold and spun, kicking Caesar in the head so hard that all the gas floating around disappeared.

The scientist couldn't control his powers anymore and he flew across the room in intense pain. When he looked up and saw the child, he frowned and yelled, "Stop interfering!"

Brownbeard was unconscious on the floor and Caesar stood up, pulling the hilt of a sword out of his clothes. "Blue Blade!" He ignited the gas and a large blue burning sword flared in front of him. The child could feel how hot the blade was and knew it would cut him if he got too close. Before Caesar could attack though, a giant black fist came out of nowhere and slammed into the scientist who tried dodging. It grazed the man and he went spinning out of control, swinging the blade around and sending flames all around the room.

Trunks snapped his head around as the huge black fist got smaller and retracted back to the pirate who threw the punch. "Luffy!" The kid shouted as the man walked into the room. His Straw Hat was tied around his neck and rested on his back as he walked across the room all the way to Brownbeard. He felt bad for the pirate and rested a hand on his head while glaring the whole time at Caesar.

Brownbeard's eyes opened a little and he saw Luffy standing over him with a vengeful look on his face. The pirate didn't turn to the child with golden hair next to him, but he knew the boy was still Trunks even with the drastic changes in appearance. The pink dragon that floated into the room with Luffy turned to Caesar and his eyes went wide, "Luffy, that is him! He is the one who caused the kind-hearted children to..."

"The Master has been experimenting on children," the golden haired boy interrupted in disgust, not knowing what Luffy knew already, "he killed all of his own men, and I'm going to kill him."

The pirate, dragon, and the Gas Man all turned to the child in shock, but Trunks's gaze was focused directly on the scientist. Caesar was stunned by Luffy's entrance, but this child scared the shit out of him. "You can't do that," Luffy said and snapped his head to the kid, "I have to kidnap Caesar. Besides, he's my opponent," the pirate rolled his arm and glared over at Caesar, "and I won't lose again!"

Luffy talked directly to the mad scientist, "You've tricked everyone here huh? What is this island?!"

The boy floating next to Luffy wasn't sure of what he was going to do. He felt he had to kill Caesar, but Luffy was his friend. Still, kidnapping the scientist seemed a little too good for what the man had put his own men and the children through.

"Shirododododo! Ah of course," Caesar started and floated closer to his enemies. "I guess I could tell you, you poor arrogant fools. I'll tell you the secret of this place. This place is like gas or air. A seemingly non-existent island. Do you understand?" He was mocking them and Trunks didn't like it one bit, his gold aura flaring a little while Luffy glared just as hard at the man. The scientist backed up and then regained his smug composure, "Listen up, this island shouldn't exist, and yet it does. That is why it has such close ties to the underworld."

Trunks turned away from the man he was talking to as he felt something right above him. It was so far above him that he knew it was floating over the island, but he definitely recognized it. _What are you doing here Krillin?_ He wondered how the bald man was doing, it had been a while since he last saw him.

"This is a place of illegal experimentation. I can perform illegal experiments or obtain experimental subjects. I'm free to do whatever I want! I have powerful backers that completely erase everything that happens from the records! Officially nothing never happens! No matter how much you cry or whine, no help will ever come here!"

The huge doors marked, 'R-66,' suddenly creaked and began to open. Trunks had a wry smirk on his face and taunted, "No help will ever come?" He laughed, "Not that we needed any help, but we got some anyway."

Caesar stared in shock at the opening doors and Luffy was surprised too, looking over. There was a man walking through the crack where the two halves of the door were pulling apart.

"Hey Krillin!" Trunks called over to the door. Caesar was trapped and his only escape route was now closed off.

The short bald man walking into the room saw Trunks standing next to Straw Hat Luffy. Next to the two of them was a small pink dragon and an unconscious large man with a bottom half of an alligator. Across the room from them was a man whose bottom half was made of gas, "So you're Caesar Clown?" Krillin asked as he walked completely into the room.

The Gas Man heard the little boy shout out the name but he couldn't believe what he was seeing. A wide smile broke on his face and he started laughing, "Shirododododo! Joker sent a top executive to come help. You don't stand a chance!"

Trunks looked over at Krillin confused as the short man walked in. Luffy had a bad feeling about this and his mouth lowered a little at the sight of the jacked man walking into the room. His blue t-shirt did little to hide his muscles, but that wasn't what made Luffy nervous. It was the fact that he remembered this man kicking his grandpa's ass in the war, and standing up to the Fleet Admiral, at the same time! The fact that Caesar thought the man was there to help him wasn't good at all.

"Trunks," Krillin started in a low tone, "It's time to go home." The smiling boy stopped and stared ahead at the human walking towards him. "You're too young to be caught up with pirates."

"What are you talking about?!" Trunks shouted at the man and looked over to Caesar who was grinning madly. "Do you know this guy?" he would be surprised if Krillin had anything to do with Caesar, but the Gas Man certainly knew who he was.

"I've never seen him before," Krillin stated in just as monotone a voice and the man made of gas flinched a little. "And I'm not here to help him, only to stop you and Goten from interfering any longer."

"Wait! What about Straw Hat Luffy?!" Caesar shouted and the midget turned his head a little to the rubber man.

"Do what you will," he said and Caesar only had a second to drop his jaw before Luffy's black fist slammed into his face. Krillin turned back to Trunks and said again, "It's time to leave Trunks, I won't ask again."

Trunks stared at him and frowned, "You don't know what Caesar's been doing here." The man in front of him took another step forward and Trunks crossed his arms, "You can't make me leave Krillin, I'm stronger than you." His golden aura flared to make a point and Luffy turned around to see the cause of the shaking in the room. The pirate's eyes went wide and Caesar Clown, who was standing up from the hit, also went wide-eyed as they stared at Krillin.

"You're right," Krillin admitted, "you're stronger than me. But I have a job to do..."

"Trunks look out!" Luffy shouted and the little boy looked over at the pirate and then down at the floor where Luffy was staring. He was too late.

"M-My shadow?!" Trunks yelled. It was getting longer and being pulled towards Krillin who grabbed the edge of the extending shadow off the ground. "Kr-Krillin what are you doing?"

"That's the Shadow-Shadow Fruit!" Luffy exclaimed in shock. "But, Moria has that-"

"He died," Krillin stated as he lifted more of Trunks's shadow. The boy fell to the floor and he stared in terror at the human who ripped his shadow off the floor. He didn't know how Krillin was doing it, but the human rose his other hand and a small yellow beam shot out and hit the spot where the shadow connected with the floor. "Now I'm the Master of Shadows." Trunks's shadow was snipped and the boy lost his Super Saiyan aura and fell unconscious at the same time.

Krillin held the squirming shadow of the tiny child in his hands and turned around. Caesar, Luffy, and the dragon were all staring at him with eyes as large as saucers. Luffy looked ready to attack him but Krillin held up a hand, "Hold on." He lowered back down to the ground and put the shadow back inside Trunks's body. Now everyone was staring at him confused and the short man scratched his chin, "He should be unconscious for a few hours. It would be longer normally, but he's a strong kid, he'll be up pretty fast."

"Why did you do that?" Luffy asked. When he saw the fighters in the war, he thought they were all comrades. "Aren't you friends?"

Krillin looked at the boy and hoped that Trunks wouldn't stay mad at him for too long after this, "Yeah, but I've got a job to do." He looked back at Caesar and didn't know what the man did that made Trunks so mad, but he assumed the kid was justified in his anger, "Good luck," he told Luffy and the scientist dropped his jaw.

"Wait, help me!" the man shouted but Krillin shot off down the hall and they were alone in the room again. The only difference from before Krillin walked in and after, was now there was an extra body lying next to Brownbeard.

* * *

Vegeta stared off into the distance with a dropped jaw. "What is it?" Don Quixote Doflamingo asked him. The pirate was telling him all about S.A.D, and Smiles, and Devil Fruit armies when the spiky haired man shot out of his seat and turned towards Punk Hazard.

The man felt his son's power deplete from a powerful Super Saiyan to almost nothing instantly. He didn't know what Krillin did when the man arrived, but a thought flew through his mind. _What if he didn't use all of his power against me either?_ The thought of it made the man smirk at the aspect of their next fight. "Krillin beat one of the brats, my son."

Doflamingo grinned and started laughing, "I'm impressed. From what he told me, those kids are stronger than he is."

Vegeta just nodded and stared off into the distance as Krillin got closer to Goten, _Let's see if he can do it twice._

* * *

Vergo was panting hard down on one knee and his eyes gazed up to the child floating above him. Goten's hands were covered in dark gold energy since punching the man while he was covered head to toe in Haki hurt him normally. Each of his punches got stronger and stronger the more Haki he put in them, but even without the pain Vergo would feel if the Haki was stronger, he was still getting tossed around the room like a ragdoll.

Smoker and Law sat there jaws dropped. Both men had blood on their faces and clothes and they were leaning back against the rails trying to regain themselves. The Vice Admiral was the first one to stand, but he couldn't take a step towards the boy. He'd never seen anyone fight like this, not the young man he fought in the war, none of those other fighters, this kid was pissed.

Goten snarled and the gold aura around his right fist disappeared and collected around his right foot as he appeared behind Vergo. The man felt the boy appear behind him, and with his Observational Haki he knew what attack the child was going to use, but he couldn't move fast enough to dodge and the kick shot him into the air where the child moved so fast it was like he was waiting for him and then elbowed hard on his back.

Blood splattered from Vergo's mouth and then the two other men in the room watched as he ricocheted off little white shockwaves in the air like a pinball. They couldn't see the child attacking him for more than a second when he appeared and finally Vergo realized he was bouncing in a pattern and concentrated his Haki into one fist. His whole body stopped being black for a second and Goten knew he couldn't hit the man at the same strength he had been, so he hesitated.

That moment's hesitation was more than enough for a battered Vergo to twist in midair and punch the child in the face with all of his strength. The Super Saiyan 2 flew back into the wall, but before he even hit it, the steel was crumpling because of the force of the punch. Vergo was panting hard as he floated in midair and he wiped his lip, "Stupid little brat..." his eyes went wide as a golden light appeared out of the dust and the child floated through the damage. There was no damage on his face, but for a small trickle of blood coming down the left corner of his lip.

The men were most surprised though, by the large grin on the kid's face that made it look like he was enjoying this. Vergo dropped to the ground and he had sweat coming down his face. It looked like his full strength was barely enough to scratch this kid and he was getting nervous. Suddenly though, the boy above them snapped his head around and his eyes went wide, "Trunks!" He shouted and the gold aura around him flared. He shot off out the door and had panic written on his face.

The men stared in shock at the position the boy was floating a second before. There was no trace of him except for the gold streak leading out the door, but seconds later a gold streak came flying back in and dug a trench in the ground leading back to Vergo's feet. All of their eyes bugged as they stared at the little child rubbing his head and getting up, looking shaken from whatever attacked him.

"Krillin what are you doing?!" Goten shouted out the door.

"Krillin?" Smoker wondered.

"Krillin?!" Law had sweat pouring down the sides of his face and he was suddenly more afraid of this person than the one who had his heart.

"Oh Krillin, Joker sent you to deal with the kids?" Vergo asked as a man walked through the door of the room.

Krillin looked over to Vergo first. He'd taught the man how to fly, but he rarely saw him when the man visited Dressrosa. He knew the guy was pretending to be a Marine Vice Admiral, and telling from the bloody Marine officer near him, it looked like someone found out. He frowned and then looked over to Goten who shouted at him, "Did you beat up Trunks?!" The child didn't know why his friend's ki went down so fast, but Krillin was scaring him.

"He's fine," Krillin said and the men in the room all snapped their heads and stared at the black form appearing behind Goten. The child felt a power appearing behind him and his eyes bugged when he saw the menacing shadow, the same height as Krillin except with only a mouth on its face. The black form turned into Krillin a second later and the child spun his head back to see the man in the doorway was now the shadow. He felt something weird tugging at his feet and looked down to see a shadow extending from him to the bald man. "Sorry Goten," Krillin apologized, feeling bad for the miniature Super Saiyan.

"Krillin, stop! What are you doing?" The boy lifted off and flew full speed towards the human, but Krillin lifted a finger and zapped the point connecting Goten's shadow to him. He held the writhing little shadow in front of him for a few seconds as the spiky haired boy's hair turned black again and he passed out.

The man put the shadow back inside the boy's chest and then looked around at the others. Vergo looked a little pissed that the man took out the child he was struggling so much against in a few seconds. Smoker sweated as he stared at the bald man he suddenly recognized as the one who fought Garp and Sengoku during the war. Law was staring at the man he'd only heard rumors about and was hoping they weren't true until now when they were confirmed.

"Alright," Krillin looked over at Vergo again and the man nodded to him, "You can handle it from here?"

"Of course," Vergo cracked his neck to either side showing he was perfectly capable of taking these two down and Krillin nodded back.

"One more thing," the midget said as he lifted in the air with his back to the man, "You're not to kill either of the children." This wasn't a request or a question, this was a demand, "I'll be forced to kill you if you do."

Then the man was gone and Vergo felt a pit in is stomach as he stared over at the passed out gold fighter. He wanted so much to crush that kid's head in his hand, but he was smarter than to ignore that threat. "Now that we're done with that," he turned his attention back to the two men standing near the rails now. Law still looked out of breath from before, but Smoker looked ready for round two, and Vergo wasn't at full strength anymore.

A small white aura surrounded him, but it was more of a thin veil around his body, only increasing his power a small amount. Still, Smoker was annoyed the man still had that much power in him and only had one option. He thought back to when they were trapped outside and Law released him and Tashigi instead of killing them. _Shit, _the man shoved both of his hands on the floor and the room became covered in smoke.

"Fighting a better Haki user than yourself and still using your Devil Fruit Power, this isn't like you Smoker-kun. You're only spreading yourself out," the man taunted while he punched and kicked around the cloud with blackened fists and feet. Smoker was flying in for attacks and hitting a few, but getting beaten badly. He finally threw one more White Blow and Vergo turned slightly to the right, allowing the fist to fly inches past his chest and into the smoke cloud behind him.

The man with dark sideburns was tired of playing around with these fools and he charged forward, kicking Smoker up in the jaw and all the smoke receded back into his body as he fell out of the air. "Thank you Smoker," a voice said from behind them and Vergo turned to the clearing smoke where Law was walking out, "for returning my heart."

The short-haired man covered in bruises and cuts reached into his coat pocket but Law's heart wasn't there anymore. "Damn Smoker, so that's what you were doing," he growled and faced Law. When Smoker's White Blow flew past his chest, he didn't realize the Vice Admiral was really stealing the heart in his pocket.

"My debt to you has been repaid," Smoker rasped to Law since his jaw felt like it was broken and blood was coming out all over his face. "Hurry up and defeat him."

Law held up a hand and a Room appeared around him and kept spreading out until it filled the entire room and then kept expanding. "You really hated that you were indebted to a pirate," the pirate commented and his hat that fell off the ledge before appeared in his hand. He looked over at the child and smirked at how much the kid weakened Vergo for the man to have not started attacking him yet.

"It's an embarrassment as a Marine. I'd never be able to face my subordinates," Smoker responded and both of them were ignoring the man in the room who was glaring directly at Law. He looked the worse off of the three of them with his clothes torn, his face battered, and blood dripping off all over his body, but yet he still seemed so powerful the way he stood there glaring at his opponent.

"Well I suppose you did help me," Law admitted and put the white hat speckled in black dots back on his head and shadowed his eyes with it. "This is the end for you... Vergo-_san_."

"You brat," Vergo answered back with a snarl. Krillin left the job of disposing them to him, which meant Doffy only sent him to take care of the kids. He couldn't let Doffy down. "You finally remembered how to speak to your superiors."

"If that's what you want to believe," Law said snidely. "Don't think that you guys can stay on your high horses forever." He said louder than ever, "I know you can hear me, Joker!"

Laughter came from the coat that Vergo was wearing. Law started talking directly to the Den Den Mushi in Vergo's clothes, "Vergo is done for Joker. You've lost your most important subordinate and Caesar will be taken care of by Mugiwara-ya. Which means you will have lost all your S A D. It was your own overconfidence that blinded you to the possibility."

Vegeta was standing with his back against the wall of Doflamingo's office while the pirate spoke into the snail phone in front of him. He could feel Krillin getting closer to their island quickly as he didn't want to spend much time on Punk Hazard after his duty was fulfilled. He wasn't as surprised the man took out the other child as he was by his own son, but the fact that he defeated them both so quickly caught him off guard. Now, he had other things on his mind though as he watched the interaction between this pirate and the one over the line.

"Go ahead and look down on us and laugh as usual while you think of your next move," Law continued, "but you won't be laughing for very long, because we're going to keep on surprising you."

The men in Joker's office could see the snail phone smirk and Law thought he'd already won. Joker started to laugh and his voice became much less muffled as Vergo discarded the remains of his coat and dropped the mini Den Den Mushi on top of it. The snail covered in pink feathers kept laughing, "You're acting pretty tough for a little shrimp. But are you sure you could back it up? I would suspect, that you've upset Vergo."

All the way in Dressrosa, Vegeta felt the increase in Vergo's power and he was sure Doflamingo noticed it too by the way the man was laughing. In Punk Hazard, Vergo's entire body was now dark purple as he covered it in Haki. The white aura around him grew wider and flared at the top and the man's chest, arms, and abs were so well-defined that he looked like a statue.

"Do you remember what happened last time?" Joker taunted and Vegeta could assume what happened the time before. Smoker's eyes went wide as it seemed like there was no way for Law to win this, but the pirate with the long sword over his shoulder still didn't look worried. "Remember? Remember what happens when you push Vergo too far?"

Joker laughed and Vegeta suddenly noticed the man had a bead of sweat dripping down the side of his face. No matter how cocky he sounded, he was worried he was wrong and Law was going to win this. "It must have traumatized you. There's no way you could forget, the terror that Vergo put you through."

_He's good,_ Vegeta mused to himself. _He's trying to get this man to mess up if there is the small chance he beats Vergo here._

"You're cutting ability might be powerful," the snail covered in pink feathers said and at the same time Law was drawing his sword. "But his Haki will easily block it." Said man punched his fists together and the floor beneath their collision cracked. The steel broke in as he punched again and continued to glare at Law while Doflamingo spoke. "You are no match for him in either strength or position."

_If that's true, then why are you nervous?_ Vegeta thought as he saw the man staring intensely at the snail in front of him.

The two men standing in the SAD room glared at each other and Vergo's injuries were still visible under his Haki, just as Law's were on his face. "Let's go," Vergo stated and Law held up a hand, a small bubble of air appearing on it.

As the man covered in Haki rushed forward incredibly fast, Law just stood there with both hands on his sword: one on the hilt and one on the sheath he was slowly pulling off. The purplish-black man pulled back a fist and then he flew past Law who unsheathed his sword so fast it was barely visible.

From where he was lying on the floor, Smoker's eyes went wide as he saw Vergo's body split completely in half at the waist. There was no blood coming out of him, the bottom side of his top half was covered in Haki and the flat top half of his legs was also purple.

Vegeta felt a smirk tugging at his face as he saw the flustered look on Doflamingo's. The man obviously thought the chances of Law winning were small, but they both just felt the massive drop in Vergo's strength.

The Vice Admiral lying on the floor started dropping his jaw more and more as he saw Vergo wasn't the only thing split by the attack. The slice split through all the green containers and the main S.A.D capsule in front of them, but not only that, it split through the walls around the lab. He would have been concerned about the gas coming in if his eyes didn't bug three times their normal size as he saw a mountain outside split as well and the summit of it lifting off the rest.

"It's been two years since the Great War," they heard Law speak in both rooms and everyone was either looking at him or the snail with his voice coming out of it. "Who set what in motion back then?" Vergo's top half fell through the air and green liquid splashed out of the canisters. "All you did was protect the position you've grown comfortable in."

The Prince of the Saiyans watched a vein pop on Doflamingo's forehead and the man was frowning deeply at the snail which showed Law's smug face on it. This was bad news for him, whatever the man just did to Vergo and SAD was enough to mess things up all over the world from what he'd been told. _Kaido, Smiles, lots of things are about to happen here,_ Vegeta smirked as he decided maybe he'd spend some more time on this island than he thought.

"All Whitebeard did was end an era," Law continued. "Navy HQ has put together a new military force, but the major players haven't made a move. It's as if they're waiting for something." The man could see out of the cut walls of the building that he cut everything on the island above where he was standing and the mountains around him were all floating up in the air from the force of his slice. He smirked, "That was nothing but a prologue. You always said an unstoppable wave is coming. One that brings a new age for the strong."

The smile on the snail's face made Vegeta want to fight it as much as he wanted to fight the man in front of him. Law's smirk grew wide and showed all his teeth as he finished, "I've destroyed the gears. And now, there's no turning back!"

* * *

"The ceiling just lifted for a second!" Sanji yelled in panic as he thought the gas might be getting in.

"What's happening?!" Nami shouted as the ceiling started breaking apart and steel beams were falling around them. It felt like the entire island was shaking and none of them knew it was from the top of the mountain that Law sliced falling back down.

"I'll protect you Nami-san!" Sanji jumped up and kicked a piece of rubble away as it was falling towards the orange haired navigator.

Nico Robin crossed her arms and large hands came out of the ground, smacking away debris from the children. The kids had calmed down from their drug-enduced rages and were now whimpering with their hands over their heads in fear. G-5 Marines were dodging falling rocks and Robin looked over to the cut in the wall, "The gas is leaking in through the cracks!" She shouted.

When Law said he didn't want to be a mass murderer, he meant he wanted them all gone by the time he did this. Gas started leaking in and the pirates shouted at everyone to get moving. "Everyone hurry to building R!" Nami shouted at them.

The kids were too scared and too tired to move. No one could get them moving and then everyone turned to a dust cloud coming down the hallway. "Hey you! Who the hell gave you permission to carry Tashigi-chan!" Sanji yelled.

Zoro defeated Monet, but not before she gravely injured the Marine captain who was now struggling to be released. "This is too embarrassing," she moaned and punched Zoro on the back but he kept running.

"Shut up and stay still," he argued back and kept running until Nami told him he was going the wrong way. He stopped short and started running again in the right direction, getting everyone else to stand up and chase after him.

* * *

"I've destroyed the gears?" Vergo asked as he dragged the top half of his body a few feet closer to Law. "There's no turning back? Don't make me laugh."

The pirate was ignoring him and walked towards Goten. His back was to his enemy and Vergo yelled in fury as he sprang up in the air with a black fist raised. "Know your place Law!"

The pirate held out a palm and another bubble formed around him that Vergo fell right into. He turned and slashed several times, cutting the man to pieces and then looking away again.

"Who is this child?" Law asked out loud, not really expecting either of the Vice Admirals to have an answer. _The executive Krillin knows him. He's more powerful than I can comprehend. Where did he come from?_ The pirate reached down and tossed the child over his shoulder with his sword that he resheathed.

"Aokigi described them," Smoker coughed up some blood and then pushed himself to his feet. "As heroes."

"Heroes," Law repeated, casting a glance at the kid on his shoulder and then at the pieces of Vergo scattered around. "Hmmm," he wondered if the boy would be willing to be his ally, a pirate's ally. They both seemed willing enough to help Straw Hat.

"I'm going back to my men," Smoker stated and turned around. He didn't say anything about them being enemies now because there were still too many problems for the two of them to start fighting here. His injuries were pretty severe though and he took a knee while Law lifted his hand.

The pirate moved around Vergo's pieces until they were stuck to the railing. They were lined up with his disconnected head in the middle of the top rail surrounding by pieces of his torso, arms and legs. The man lost all the Haki surrounding him, finding no strength to use. "I have to hand it to you Law. This is really quite upsetting."

Smoker looked back and saw Vergo's head talking and it was a little messed up, not that the traitor deserved anything less. Vergo continued, "But you will definitely regret it later. Just remember," the man said and his forehead veins twitched as he glared down, "you know nothing about Joker's past. That will cost you your life."

Smoker put two cigars from his coat in his mouth and reached in his coat for a lighter. He and Law turned and stared at the head that sounded so sure of itself that it was unnerving. "You may have built a little reputation in this new era, but you can easily be replaced. The world is not as kind as you think."

Smoker lit his cigars and breathed out a long breath of smoke. "Tell him Smoker. The world is too complex for youngsters. You push forward on spirit alone..."

The pirate with the sword sliced the head in half vertically. He'd had enough of this. The pirate in the white and black hat muttered, "You needn't worry about me. Worry about yourself instead." Smoker got up and walked out the door, not even giving his former superior a last glance. Law turned away too and said, "This room will completely collapse soon. So long, Pirate Vergo."

With that, Law sheathed his sword and walked away with the small child on his shoulder.

* * *

Krillin flew in the window of the palace and stood still in Joker's office. The tension in the room was high as his boss sat behind the desk with his hands crossed, fingers interlocking. "Vergo's been defeated," Doflamingo said and continued to frown as he looked up at Krillin.

"I felt it," the shorter man stated. "He seemed certain that he could defeat Law and Smoker."

Doflamingo shook his head, "As was I." He stood up and paced behind his desk, "Things have been put in motion much faster than expected." A grin broke out on his face although he still looked pissed. "Law thinks he has me on the ropes."

The two Z fighters stared at Doflamingo who was clearly enraged but at the same time smirking with an ominous tone behind his words. "If he captures Caesar, and destroys the SAD," Vegeta started and looked the man in his red sunglasses, "then he does."

"It would seem that way from what I've told you." Doflamingo agreed but the other men knew there was a 'but' coming after that sentence. "Kaido won't accept this and he'll come after me," the man's furious look vanished and he lifted a hand. "Let him come."

The Schichibukai clenched his hand into a fist and the power he exerted made Vegeta and Krillin smirk. He was incredibly powerful, so Vegeta was looking forward to their fight even more, while Krillin was proud of himself for training such a powerhouse. Doflamingo chuckled, "The only wildcards are Law and Straw Hat," he didn't look too worried, "and I know exactly where they are. Baby 5 and Buffalo should be more than enough for them."

"How long will it be until they get there?" Krillin asked and Doflamingo scratched his chin. He knew the way that Krillin takes out his targets and though effective, it meant those children were still in the picture if they woke up.

"They should have more than enough time," the pirate stated and grinned, "besides, there's no guarantee Straw Hat defeats Caesar."

As the words came out of his mouth, all three of them froze and turned towards the wall. A new massive power emerged on Punk Hazard, except it was there the whole time. Straw Hat Luffy suddenly became much, much stronger and Doflamingo ate his words.

* * *

"This is the power of my research!" Caesar yelled. He absorbed the Shinokuni gas and it turned him into a monster. His body turned into a huge cloud of purple gas and his head and arms were huge, with a large pink crown on top of his horned skull. "Shirodododo!"

Luffy glared at the giant gas man who was bragging about all he could do. All of his accomplishments didn't matter to Luffy, he was just standing silent as he stared at the crazy man experimenting on children.

Caesar continued his rant, not realizing that the man he was telling it to couldn't care less. "Already two countries have taken an interest in this public demonstration of my weapon, the Land of Death! Two utterly peaceful countries. The moment humans start thinking about how to defend themselves, they start longing for methods to kill their foes."

Luffy couldn't stand by any longer and was about to attack when the monster decided to demonstrate his power. It swiped a giant hand made of gas down towards the unconscious child and Luffy's eyes went wide. "Trunks!" He yelled and his legs pumped, turning him to Second Gear so he could move faster and move the boy out of Caesar's reach.

The steaming pirate landed back over near the dragon and he rested the child on Brownbeard's back. "Momo," he started and the dragon turned to him, "watch over Trunks and Taihige for me."

"Hey, where are you going Straw Hat Luffy?" Caesar shouted as the young man disappeared down the corridor. He was moving too fast with his Second Gear for the Gas Man to follow who started laughing at Luffy's cowardice.

"You're running right back towards Building B that will be filled with the Shinokuni gas soon. There's nowhere safe left on the island." His eyes pointed down at the group of three in front of him, "That goes for you too."

Momonosuke's eyes went wide and he tried to awaken the other two but they were unconscious. Nothing he did got them to move and he stared up as a giant hand made of gas started coming down at them.

"Caesar!" A voice shouted and the Gas Man stopped and looked back down the hall. It looked like Straw Hat was coming back and he stood up straight, almost touching the ceiling with his monstrous form. "Armament Hardening," the man with the Straw Hat tied around his neck by a string shouted.

Momo and Caesar looked back in the hallway where Luffy was sprinting forward, no longer covered in steam, but with both arms thrown far behind him. "So you've come back Straw Hat Luffy?!" The crazed Caesar shouted and rose his arms covered in gas.

The pirate jumped up in the air and his arms thrown far behind him were covered in black. His Haki extended all the way back to his enormous fists. "I'm sick of looking at you!" Luffy was truly disgusted by this man and his eyes had small pupils with larger black circles around them. His scruffy black hair was flowing around his head and waving as he screamed.

Caesar laughed, "Your death will be the climax of this experiment! Shirodododo! Die!" He yelled and both of his arms turned completely into gas as he threw them forward.

"Gomu Gomu no!" Luffy roared and was straining his body pulling his arms from so far back in the hallway. "Grizzly Magnum!" He shouted and his black fists from far back slammed into both of Caesar's hands, interlocking fingers with the man and pushing against his hands.

Stone started to cover Luffy's fingers and Caesar giggled like the maniac he is. "Shirodododo! Now die before my scientific might! Bow down before my power!"

"SHUT UP!" Luffy roared as the encroaching stone was halfway up his giant hands. He pushed all he could into his attack and a shockwave rippled off his arms. Caesar stopped smiling as his arms began to buckle under the pressure of Mugiwara's attack.

The Grizzly Magnum kept pushing and broke through almost all of Caesar's huge arms. The man was panicking now and yelled in a shaky voice, "Oh right! Mugiwara! I could make you my subordinate if you like!" The pirate wasn't listening and just screamed at the top of his lungs.

Luffy's fists broke through his defense and slammed him in the chest. Caesar's gas body ripped in pain and the pink crown on his head shattered like glass. His crying eyes popped open and went glassy as Luffy pushed him into the open R-66 hallway and kept pushing him until the man shot off of his fists and flew down the hall.

The pirate panted hard and his face was still in a deep snarl as he fell to the ground. He was glaring down the hallway, almost hoping Caesar would come back so he could kick his ass more. Luffy looked back in the room and saw Momo staring at him wide-eyed.

What he didn't notice, was the surveillance snail transmitting his fight all over the New World. Criminals everywhere saw Straw Hat Luffy beat Caesar, and now he had a target on his back bigger than ever.

One by one, Luffy's comrades and people all over the laboratory were rushing in the room. Usopp was in the secret room above the base of the R building where he watched his captain defeat Caesar. Now he was giving directions over the loudspeaker to his friends all over B building.

Brook was running down the stairs almost at the R building with Kin'emon in his arms. The samurai had heard from a little girl that his son Momonosuke turned into a small dragon and he panicked. They killed a small green dragon earlier and he thought it was the same one he slayed. The enraged father charged into a gas filled hallway to get back to his son and now was covered in stone.

"Eh?!" Chopper yelled as they saw Kin'emon's solidified body. The reindeer was sitting on top of Mocha's unconscious form while Marines carried her down the hallway. Usopp told them to keep running and they had to sprint to get away from the incoming gas.

Nami ran into the room and towards Luffy, but was sidetracked by Brownbeard's beaten body. "And what happened to him?" She pointed at the little boy sitting on Brownbeard's back.

"He got his shadow taken," Luffy responded, "but he got it back."

"Wait!" Nami had sweat coming down her face, "Moria's here?!"

The other Straw Hats in the room became even more nervous and looked around but their captain shook his head. "No, he's dead. Someone else had his power."

"Oh," Nami replied and then started to panic again as whoever it was was still able to take on the powerful little child.

The dragon Momonosuke was so relieved that the children were alright and he realized Luffy kept his promise from earlier. His comrades did keep the children safe.

Zoro and Robin were standing at the end of the hallway looking back for Chopper's group which had yet to arrive.

Marines and children from different groups were reuniting with each other in the small building R room. Tashigi was looking around and didn't see the white haired man she was looking for though.

In a different corridor that connected buildings R and D, Smoker was coming. He was walking with Law and they were dragging a huge cart behind them.

"Everyone can ride on it to get out," Law told the man who was annoyed that they had to drag it all the way here. "This laboratory won't last much longer," the pirate explained. "We have to escape as quickly as possible."

The Marines cheered as they saw Smoker coming in the room and Luffy was happy to see both of them alright.

"Smokey!"

"Smokey! You're alright!"

The Vice Admiral acted angry that they were all calling him that, but he was relieved. From what Vergo told him, he thought the other Vice Admiral killed all his men.

"Smokey!"

"Thank God you're okay. We have so much to tell you!" The men were sobbing tears of joy.

"Stop fussing, I already know," the man replied and looked down so his men wouldn't see the relief in his eyes.

Law looked back and forth in the room and then walked towards Luffy, "Mugiwara-ya, where's Caesar?"

"Ah, I sent him flying down that way along with the door. I don't know how far he went." Luffy grinned.

Law was annoyed, "Oi. You promised you'd kidnap him."

The younger pirate frowned, "But I don't want to catch that guy anymore."

"Even if you don't want to, that's the plan..."

"What happened to Goten?" Luffy said, suddenly changing the subject and staring at the boy on Law's shoulder. He looked a little beat up, but nothing that would make him unconscious. Luffy remembered that bald guy flying back through the room a minute after he defeated Trunks and now he figured the guy must have done the same to Goten. "Was it that Krillin guy?"

Law wondered how he knew about him and then turned to where he saw Nami holding the little boy in her arms. _So Krillin took out him too, wait!_ He realized he was sidetracked and snapped at the other pirate, "Don't go changing the plans on your own! We're going after Caesar."

Luffy frowned but didn't argue any further. "Nami-ya," Law called out and the orange haired girl turned to him. "Catch," he tossed Goten through the air and the woman panicked as he flew right towards her.

She reached up and caught him, but the child was heavier than he looked. Her hand was around his upper arm and her eyes went wide at the eleven year old's muscles. Both of the kids were as hard as steel and she stared at them in wonder.

Sanji walked over and stared at the unconscious boy with purple hair. _This is the kid who saved Luffy and Ace in the war. So I guess **he** was probably there too, _Sanji looked to the black haired one and then took them out of Nami's hands, "I got them Nami-san."

"Thank you Sanji-kun," she replied sweetly and he smiled with hearts in his eyes at her praise.

"Hurry up Brook! Chopper!" Usopp's voice sounded over the speakers again and everyone looked down the hall towards B Building.

"Are they going to make it Luffy?" Nami asked in a scared tone.

The captain looked down the hallway and his face was set, "Of course. They will definitely make it here." The ceiling above them was crumbling and pieces kept falling towards them, but he wasn't going to leave until his entire crew was there.

**A/N Hey everyone! I know this chapter was pretty close to canon with the ends of the battle scenes, but with the kids removed from the picture there wasn't much other way to end it. Next chapter SUPER deviates from canon though, so I hope you enjoyed this one and how the next will play out! **

JensenDaniels32

INCREDIBLE! :D By the way, I'm glad to finally be able to tell you that I am finally back and have read the other 4 chapters today! _ Oh, and I'm thinking that, as a Super Saiyan 2, just one of the half-Saiyan kids could still beat Krillin. Also, CONGRATS ON 100,000 WORDS! :D Finally, I am going to end with a question for you. Pan is already born, so Goku has had to have at least achieved Super Saiyan God, right?

**Thank you! I agree that Krillin wouldn't have been powerful enough to take on the kids as SSJ2s, but with his Devil Fruit power that he's worked on perfecting for two years, he knew exactly how to catch them off guard. 100,000 WOOHOO! And your question... caught me completely off guard XD. I haven't thought about it much. I really don't know much about SS God, and I haven't seen the _newest_ DBZ movie with the new Frieza. It's all very complex and I know it's canon, but can Goku just power up to God form whenever he wants now, or... I don't want to say he hasn't done it, because I want to stay canon, but at the same time I doubt he'll have any reason to go above SSJ3, even an ascended Super Saiyan is a lot in most instances. Maybe they'll mention Bills at some point. Thanks again for the feedback!**

KCstills17

Nice work buddy. You know despite the actual crossovers like epoch and the dbz one piece toriko ova, this crossover section is really lacking.

**Once I started writing crossovers too, I realized how few there were in each section. Thanks for the review and I'm glad you're enjoying my work!**

Ulquiorra 1096

I am loving this story One thing has gohan trained? if not is he weaker?

**Gohan is a family man with a loving wife, a daughter, he's probably a scholar at some top-notch college, etc. But at the same time, he's still stronger than Trunks and Goten... maybe even combined, though Trunks has been training a lot as a result of the War. Vegeta is definitely more powerful now since all he does is train. Glad you're loving the story! Thanks again to everyone who read and gave feedback on the story. 'Till next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 5:**

On Punk Hazard, outside the facility, two of Doflamingo's assassins were floating above the island. Buffalo never needed to learn how to fly since his power allowed him to anyway, but Baby 5 hovering on her own was new for her. She pointed her bazooka down and looked through the scope. The woman dressed as a maid felt sweat form on her face and shouted, "Caesar Clown?!"

"What?!" Buffalo shouted and they did the first thing that came to mind, called Joker. "Joker this is Buffalo, there's something wrong at Punk Hazard!"

"Hmm, Buffalo?" Doflamingo looked down at the snail phone and the two Z fighters he was talking to held on with their conversation about Kaido. The number of snail phones the pirate captain had in his room on tables and on the floor showed how much preparation he was putting into this now that SAD had been destroyed.

"A beaten up Master Caesar came flying out of the island for some reason," Buffalo's voice called over the phone and the pirate froze. He was preparing for the worst case scenario, but this could be good.

"Heh," the man grabbed the Den Den Mushi and held it up, "Recover Caesar's body immediately and return to Dressrosa."

"Understood, I'll recover Caesar dasuyan," the man who looked like an overgrown bumblebee said over the phone and Baby 5 and him both looked confused. "But what about Monet and Vergo?"

"There must be a reason," the young maid said, "just leave it to him."

"Roger that, Joker." The snail said 'cachak' and turned back off.

"Hahaha," Doflamingo laughed and it didn't look like they were going back to their preparations. Vegeta was disappointed as things really seemed to be getting excited here, but Krillin was a little relieved. "Those brats don't realize, heaven is my ally." His luck really did seem like some godly presence was helping him, but the other two both knew that the Gods weren't involved here. "As long as I have Caesar, I can easily make more SAD."

The two assassins on the other end of the phone put the snail away and flew down to the ground near the SAD tanker that Caesar crashed into. "What could have happened to him?" Buffalo wondered.

"Hey," Baby 5 stopped them, "Do you see something moving around on the deck of the tanker?"

"No there's no way anyone could survive in that gas," Buffalo assured but then they both gawked as they saw the robot beneath them. It was red, white, and blue, and it was enormous. It had a yellow circle with a black straw hat drawn on it and the letters BF drawn on its chest.

"What kind of bird is that?" Franky asked as he looked up and saw the assassins in the air. He quickly realized that they weren't birds at all, but people and he stared up in surprise as they were flying high above his head.

Baby 5 lifted her weapon and stated as they flew down towards the robot, "Whatever it is, we have to get past it to get to Caesar." They were about to keep moving when the robot's left arm opened up and a rain of gunfire flew at them, too much for them to dodge it all. "It's just shooting at us!"

* * *

While Franky battled the assassins inside his Franky Shogun armor, the others were stuck inside waiting for Chopper to arrive with Brook, Kin'emon, Mocha, and the remaining G-5 Marines.

The Marines already there were helping the children into the cart and climbing on themselves. Law and Nami were talking about the risks of riding the tanker out into the exposed air, but even the children were for the idea if it could get them out of the laboratory. "You're right, when it comes down to this, we'll just have to leave it to fate. Kids!" Nami yelled, "We'll make it through this at any cost!"

"They're close enough now and the gas is right behind them," Usopp muttered to himself, "I'm closing the gate." He pressed the button and put his hands together with his eyes closed, "Chopper, Brook, hurry up!" He turned to the other side of the room, but that exit would take too long.

Law was yelling at Luffy and his crew to get on board the cart, but Luffy still denied to go until his _entire_ crew was there. "Look out below!" The pirates looked up at a hole in the ceiling that Trunks broke through earlier and their long-nosed sharpshooter was falling out from the second floor. "Catch me please!" he shouted as the ground was coming fast and he was falling head first.

Zoro held out an arm and Usopp fell right on it without moving the arm the swordsman had outstretched. "Thank you," the man who hit the strong arm as fast as he was going to hit the ground muttered and then fell off with a bruised nose. Usopp wondered if he should mention what he saw upstairs, but mentioning the piles of bodies in yellow lab coats would only make everyone more furious at Caesar who they were supposed to be kidnapping.

"LUFFY!" the closing doors still had a bit of space and the alarm was blaring louder than ever, but silhouettes could be seen running in front of the gas. "Everyone!"

"Chopper!" Nami shouted.

"Mocha!" The kids cheered.

"The men!" Tashigi shouted and the Marines started calling out for their friends carrying the large girl to run faster. "What a relief," the woman in the pink coat said.

"We were so worried!" Nami called out to them from the large cart full of children and marines.

"Good, you made it just in time Chopper!" Usopp called over to the reindeer.

"We were the ones who were running!" The Marines complained. They were so exhausted that they collapsed and the giant girl was lying on top of them.

"We have no time for this!" Law shouted.

"Get on everybody, this place is gonna collapse!" Luffy yelled. "Let's go guys!"

"YEAH!" a hundred people shouted at the same time.

"What about Kin'emon-san?" Brook exclaimed and held up the stone statue to an emotionless Zoro.

"What can we do, he's already-" the green haired swordsman began but stopped when they heard a loud shout.

"Ki-Kin'emon?!" They turned and stared at the pink dragon who had tears coming out of its eyes. There was no time to figure out what was going on though and everyone started rushing each other to the large cart that was going to wheel them down the hallway and out of the lab.

The cart started moving and they had no idea how fast it was going to go until it was already on its way. Luffy was sitting on the front of it while everyone else was inside. He seemed to be the only one enjoying the ride and was laughing his head off as the wind flapped his rubbery cheeks around. "Waahahahhaa! Ya-hooo!"

"What's going on?" Trunks wondered and lifted up his head from where he was sitting next to Sanji inside the cart. He felt funny and remembered Krillin snipping his shadow, "My shadow!" He exclaimed and looked down, but it was still there.

"Oh, you're awake," Sanji said and stared at the boy next to him. From what he'd heard, these kids lost their shadows. When the same thing happened to him on Thriller Bark, he was unconscious for a much longer time.

"Goten, hey Goten," Trunks slapped his friend around for a few seconds and the black haired boy stood up too.

"Oww," the boy moaned and felt his stomach where there was a large bruise from when Vergo hit him at the start of his fight. His first reaction to remembering what happened was to look down too, but he was relieved to see his shadow still there. "Why did Krillin attack us?" Goten asked his friend and Trunks shrugged.

Suddenly both boys went on full alert and the blonde man and the people around them all felt what made them panic. The ground was shaking so badly that half the people in the cart started screaming while everyone else was still in a panic. "AHHHHHHHHH!" The ceiling started to break down on them and a huge ball of fire was rushing down the hallway towards them.

**One minute earlier, next to the SAD tanker.**

Caesar Clown stared up at the sky as rubble from an explosion flew down towards him. _I can't move, damn it! Am I going to die? Dammit it's all because of them!_ Images of Straw Hat, Law, and Smoker filled his mind. His heart was beating steadily and he could hear it in his ears.

Over and over again it beat loudly, and then he realized something. His heartbeat was rapid and he was panting hard, so whose heart... He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a heart. He remembered earlier that day when Law handed him the heart as a gift and said it was Smoker's.

"Shirododo, Shirododododo! Smoker, the least I can do is," he reached next to him for a metal spike lying there, "take you along to hell with me!"

Little did Caesar know, the explosion Baby 5 caused when she slammed into General Franky was going away and the woman saw how little damage was done to the robot. "Ahh! Guess I'll have to use my fists!" A white aura surrounded her and she flew full speed at the giant robot in front of her.

"Ehh?!" Franky didn't see the Weapon Girl doing something like this and his eyes popped when he heard the crunch of her fist bending metal. She punched his armor so hard she put a dent in it and he went flying off the side of the SAD tanker, right into Caesar and knocking him backwards too.

"Ahhh!" the Gas Man shouted and held up his hands, dropping the spike and the heart. He tried to protect himself but the robot smashed straight through him and pushed his gas form backwards while he screamed. "Damn you," Caesar said as he reformed his face and slithered out from under the giant metal thing that hit him. He was about to move back towards Smoker's heart, when the ground started to shake so violently he lost his footing and his face fell right in front of it.

The heart in front of his eyes stopped beating, and Caesar's eyes went wide as he turned around and discovered the source of the shaking. A pillar of fire rose higher than the eye could see as it disappeared in the clouds.

"What the?!" Franky shouted as he pulled his battle armor to its feet and backed up a little from the huge explosion. Baby 5 and Buffalo were staring at it in awe too, it was the largest explosion any of them had ever seen.

**One minute earlier, in Doflamingo's office.**

_Purupurupuru, purupurupuru, cachak,_ Doflamingo picked up the snail phone connected to his and Vergo's Den Den Mushi. "Joker, can you hear me," a voice whispered on the other side of the transceiver. The person's breathing was staggered and they sounded close to death, "It's, Monet."

"Monet, I can't believe you're alive. I can barely sense you," the man said. He was sitting on his windowsill with his head bowed. He didn't care that there were two others in the room, or that they could see the sadness on his face. The light from inside barely lit up the room at all and Vegeta leaned up on the wall next to him while Krillin stood in front, staring at the snails on the table. "Vergo's been beaten. Caesar too."

Baby 5 and Buffalo were using a lot of power so it was clear obtaining Caesar Clown wasn't going as planned. With Straw Hat, Smoker, and Law all on their way outside, he figured they were going to get Caesar now. "Baby 5 and Buffalo may retrieve him though."

"Oh," the woman on the other end replied and they could tell she was smiling, "That's good to hear."

"It's all because of my misjudgment," the blonde man admitted. His sunglasses reflected the glare from outside and he stared down at the Den Den Mushis with a look of despair on his face. "I feel bad for you all. But I want to make sure to wipe out all those squirts now."

Krillin opened his eyes wide and Vegeta turned his head a little. Doflamingo looked at the two of them, "I doubt it will kill those brats, they're already back up." The Prince was surprised that the man could sense that small of a difference in ki as he noticed his son and Kakarott's youngest awoke a few seconds ago as well.

"Looks like my usual method wasn't as effective against them," Krillin muttered, "Sorry," he whispered but Joker wasn't looking at them anymore.

"At the Third Laboratory, there is another weapon that was responsible for destroying the first and second laboratory, and the rest of the island four years ago. With just the push of a button, there will be only one survivor on the whole island. No one else can take that highly toxic gas. And that's Caesar." As Doflamingo spoke, the two men in the room made eye contact and then looked back at the pirate who was talking about killing the kids along with everyone there.

Krillin looked ready to speak up, but Vegeta talked directly to him. "If it gets bad enough, Kakarott will teleport in there and get them out." He wanted to see how this played out. There were a lot of powerful people on that island, did this man seriously have a way of defeating them all at once?

"That button is at..." the pirate continued.

"You don't have to say it, Joker," the green haired woman whispered into her phone. The woman looked up from the snail and at the panel in front of her covered with buttons and one ominous red one. "I was gonna do that anyway." The man stopped talking and the other two in the room were stunned by this woman's devotion. "I'm right in front of the triggering device."

She had her back against the panel and the ceiling was falling apart all around her. Everything was getting destroyed, but the panel was still lit up so that meant the buttons were operational. "The explosion will ruin the tanker that they're planning on escaping with. You're gonna lose one of your tankers, is it okay?"

The man didn't respond to her pointless question. It was obvious to everyone there that there were more important things being lost here than one tanker. "I need you to perish along with everything else."

Vegeta stared at this man in awe for a few seconds and then heard the reply over the snail phone. "Understood," Monet said and the snail was smiling, "Young Master." Her deep breathing was heard over the phone and Krillin couldn't help but lower his jaw.

"Monet, wait," the bald man said. "I could fly there fast, and-"

"Krillin," the woman started and her voice was soft and caring. "I only met you a few times, but you seemed like such a good man." The bald man's eyes were watering up and he clenched his fists as he stood there, "Thank you, for helping the Young Master."

Her voice was staggered and her breaths low. She put down the end of the receiver and spread her wings out to the sides. _One last time, _she breathed deeply and caused the air to fill with snow, falling down over her. She was down on her knees and her breathing got louder every second. At a moment like this, she wished her heart was still in her chest. Instead, Trafalgar Law had it, or so she thought. Really, it was lying outside in front of Caesar who'd been led to believe it was Smoker's.

The pirate warlord in his office looked at the other snail that was on hearing this conversation. "I'm sorry partner. I've known you the longest."

Vergo's two halves of his face stared down at the snail still sitting on his jacket. He was in pieces and the room around him was falling apart. Even without the explosion, he'd die soon anyway. "Thank you for all your work." The pirate who spent years disguised as a Marine smiled, the two halves of his face looking happy in their final moments.

Krillin wasn't as torn up about Vergo as he was Monet, but he still wished he would have done something about Law when he was still there instead of letting Vergo take care of him alone. His job was only to take care of the kids, but he couldn't even do that right. Even Vegeta was staring at the pirate in front of him with a little pity. This man was losing a lot more than a business partner today, he was losing friends.

Monet had her head tilted up at the ceiling that was falling apart. Her eyes were closed, but her mouth was open in a smile as she prepared herself for death. Her captain had a hand held in front of his face and his fingers were pressing against his forehead as he clenched his teeth and closed his eyes under his sunglasses. "Goodbye, Young Master," his lips parted into a forced smile and the woman continued, "I know you will become, the King of the Pirates."

She pressed her finger against the button and a bright white light enveloped her, killing her instantly. The light filled the room and then pulled in on itself before expanding into an enormous explosion that the men in the office in Dressrosa could feel.

It wasn't just in their minds feeling the enormous explosion of energy, but the ground they were standing on actually began to shake a little and they all wondered exactly how large was that explosion.

* * *

"AHHHHHH!" Usopp screamed with his tongue out of his mouth and the others were all screaming as well as the ceiling collapsed above them and fire flew towards them down the tunnel as fast as if water was flooding in.

"We're all gonna die!" A G-5 Marine yelled.

Law, Luffy, Zoro, and Smoker, all were staring wide-eyed at the falling everything around them and the fireball coming in fast. It hadn't been three seconds since the blast, but their entire plans were falling apart as the island started to explode. "What are we gonna do?!" A huge kid screamed while all his friends were covering their ears and curled up in fear.

"AaaaahhhhhhHHHHHHHH!" The shouting got louder and louder and everyone looked right above them where two kids were floating. Trunks flew in front of the cart and he stopped its momentum, almost throwing Luffy off who was sitting on the top of it. "AAAHHHHHHHH!" The two boys yelled as their white auras turned gold and spread wider and wider around them.

The falling ceiling stopped falling and instead, the massive chunks of rocks and debris started lifting the other way. The screams beneath them stopped as everyone stared in awe at the two golden fighters. "It's not enough Trunks!" Goten yelled even as they went to the next level of Super Saiyan.

The lavender haired boy formed a massive kiai wall behind them and the huge rush of fire slammed against it and didn't find anywhere else to go, but he felt it pushing right back and was going to break his wall soon. They were also keeping up so much power that the ceiling above them couldn't fall, but it was too thick for them to break it all apart. "You thinking, what I'm thinking?" Trunks asked in a strained voice as he pushed out all his power to create a large sphere of aura around him that deflected some rocks falling off the ceiling that couldn't be lifted by his power alone.

"Yeah!" Goten shouted and both boys smiled as their powers aligned. "FU-" they swung their arms to the sides and all the pirates, marines, and children watching stared in awe as the kids began to dance and swung their arms the other way, "SION!" They touched each other's fingertips and screamed, "HAAAA!"

A huge white light surrounded them and when everyone looked back after being blinded, their eyes went wide. Instead of two boys floating above them now, it was one boy with spiky gold hair right over his head and lightning bolts flying all around him. "I'm back!" Gotenks shouted and pulled his arms to his sides. The small paused after he fused allowed the ceiling level to fall towards them and the fire to reach the back of the cart, but when he pulled in his arms and started screaming with his body curled up, his power grew larger than anything any of them had seen before.

Those that knew Observational Haki were shaking at the tremendous power right above them. It was so ridiculous that their senses were overflowing and they couldn't feel an end to it. Gotenks' hair kept getting longer and extended behind his back and Luffy's eyes went wide. "Gotenks!" Luffy shouted and remembered when the kids unfused back in the war right in front of him and Ace.

"That's right!" the child shouted. "I know I'm," he struggled to push out more energy and the falling ceiling started to get pushed the other way. "AWESOME!" He screamed and the entire ceiling started to disintegrate as it was pushed up by the growing golden light.

"What are you doing?!" Law shouted at this crazy child. "The ceiling is the only thing keeping the gas out! If you destroy it, the gas will flow right in."

"Oh yeah," Gotenks said and scratched his chin, letting the ceiling start to fall again. Huge chunks of rocks were falling everywhere and the aura holding back the fire started to decrease too. "I have an idea!" He said and slapped his fist onto his open palm.

"AHHH! Whatever it is, do it now!" Nami screamed in fear as a wall of fire was heading straight for her and when she looked up, a rock was a few feet above her head.

"Alright," the boy yelled and smashed his fists to his side. The amount of energy shot out just by him doing that caused the rocks to fly in every direction around him, protecting the giant metal cart underneath him. "Here we go," he kept his aura up and the fire hesitated inches away from the container, making the people in the back scoot away from the increasingly hot metal wall.

"KAME," he pulled his hands to his side and a blue ball appeared in the connecting point between his wrists.

* * *

"Grrr," Joker looked out the window and his mouth was in a snarl. He felt Monet and Vergo's energies disappear, but the rest of them were still alive next to that God-like power.

"The boys fused," Krillin said and Joker frowned even deeper. He recalled in the War, he tried messing with the kids, but when they fused, their power was on a completely different level than anyone else there.

Vegeta felt like saying some snide remark about how the man thought the kids would allow their friends to be killed so easily, but he decided not to. Doflamingo just lost his subordinates, a feeling he never really went through himself, (always hating Nappa and Raditz) but he knew how it must feel. The Saiyan grit his teeth and decided maybe becoming a pirate wasn't the best idea. This man in front of him had a large crew, but that meant there were many more people for him to get attached to.

The Warlord was growling as he hoped somehow, Baby 5 and Buffalo could at least pull off getting Caesar out of there. _Monet died for nothing,_ the thought echoed in his head and he stared at the Den Den Mushis on the table that had their eyes closed. _Damn it,_ veins showed on his forehead, two distinct ones on either side. _DAMN!_

* * *

"Baby 5!" Buffalo shouted down to the woman below. Her punch knocked the robot off the boat but she was still standing on the deck. There was an enormous explosion on the island and the entire thing was blowing apart. "Fly away!" he shouted down to her.

The woman dressed as a maid didn't need to be told twice and flew up in the air where her and Buffalo flew as high up as they could to avoid the explosion.

Franky was getting up to his feet and he turned around to run away from the humongous explosion. There was nowhere for him to go, but the farther he got from it the better and he charged away from the direction of the lab. He saw his enemies flying high in the air and wished that he could do the same.

Caesar Clown started laughing at the still heart in front of him. "Smoker must have died in the explosion!" He shouted and laughed at the top of his lungs. He knew the fire wouldn't hurt him and he could just wait out the explosion that would kill everyone else on the island but him. The giant robot running to shore didn't pay any attention to him and accidentally stepped on his face as he was laughing.

"What's happening?" Franky thought out loud as he ran. _Luffy, mina, are you okay?_ He glanced back at the explosion and it was tearing through the sky higher and larger than any explosion he'd ever seen, or ever would see for about the next ten seconds.

* * *

"HAME!" The fused child shouted and he couldn't hold up what remained out the ceiling anymore, while keeping his dangerous aura away from all the people below him, while stopping the incoming fire and gas from leaking inside his barriers. Everything was starting to collapse in at the same time.

"You can do it!" the people below him were shouting.

"Don't give up!"

"Go Gotenks!" Luffy shouted.

Smoker dropped the cigars from his mouth. _"FINAL FLASH!" _The image of that golden fighter incinerating Marine Headquarters was still fresh in his mind and he was the only one there who saw it. Luffy and Tashigi were out cold by that point, but he remembered it as clearly as if it were yesterday. It was the most terrifying thing he'd ever seen.

"HAAAAA!" Gotenks roared and threw his hands out in front of him. All the cheers for the child stopped and the flames and gas stopped moving towards them. Everything started flowing upwards as if the entire planet itself was being pushed down instead. The kid's blue ball grew hundreds of times in size until it was larger than the cart beneath it and then stretched wider until it was half the size of the island.

The overwhelming power of the attack made everyone standing fall backwards and stare up in disbelief. The ceiling was no more after one second of the beam moving up. All the fire around them got lifted into the blue light and disappeared inside it, completely absorbed.

The gas on the surface of the island was drawn to the beam as it rose and swirled around it before getting absorbed as well. Nothing could stop the beam as it kept flying straight into the sky.

* * *

"Whoa, Tien do you feel that?" Chaozu asked the tall man he was eating with. His friend came back earlier after a spar with Goku and Piccolo, talking about going on some sort of trip for a few days. At the moment they were hosting some important world leaders who could become enemies depending on how the visit went. So far it was going good though and Tien's presence probably wouldn't be necessary for much longer.

The tall triclops was staring out and felt a lot of strong powers around Gotenks. The kid didn't seem to have a powerful enemy that he was fighting, but if he was using that much power, then he must be enjoying himself. "Yeah," he sensed out Krillin and Vegeta nearby Gotenks and they weren't doing much. _I'll wait a little longer to see how things play out._ He felt Krillin's fight with Vegeta earlier and he had to admit, the other human was stronger than him now. He wondered how Krillin did it, and he was going to find out.

* * *

"Chi Chi," Goku moaned, "Can't I do the chores later? Gotenks is having a lot of fun and I want to go over there," the grown man was complaining to his wife who had been keeping him busy ever since he got back from training. He showed up mainly to tell her he'd be gone for a while, but she wouldn't let him leave like that.

"No!" she yelled. "If Goten's over there then he's in big trouble. Don't encourage him by following him!"

"But Chi Chi..." the woman glared at him and he stopped whining and got back to vacuuming. The amount of power in Gotenks's Kamehameha wave made Goku long to challenge the fused child, but if he was stuck doing chores, he'd have to wait until the next time the boys decided to fuse. They only had thirty minutes and who knew how long Chi Chi would keep him working.

* * *

The ground at Dressrosa began to shake again and the three men in the palace were staring out the window towards Punk Hazard. Doflamingo had his hands crossed and he was frowning with his teeth showing. He wanted nothing more than to fly out there and kill them all himself, but there were problems with that.

First, the father of one of the boys he wanted to kill was standing right next to him, grinning at the magnitude of power his fused son was giving off. Second, the blast was visible from where they looked out the window; a giant pillar of blue light extending straight up in the sky farther than he could see, _probably out in space somewhere._ Third, he had Krillin to think about. Any action against those kids could get his personal trainer to turn around and leave. And finally, he didn't think he could beat those kids at the power they were at now.

Joker stared out the window and it looked like they were back to their old plan: deciding what to do about this change in plans. He had to switch up everything to fix this. _And it's all Law's fault,_ his forehead twitched further as he thought about the kid who walked into his room one day. He was such a promising child, he had such high hopes for him. Now more than ever, he wanted Law dead. _And Straw Hat too._

The pirate picked up one of the snail phones and the other end picked up as soon as he lifted it. "It's me. Tell me what's going on over there."

"The entire island is on fire!" Buffalo's voice shouted over the Den Den Mushi. Baby 5's voice came over the snail too, "There's this giant beam of blue ki flying into the sky too!" Both of them were floating high above the island and towards the water but they could still feel the heat of the energy wave shooting up in the sky.

"I know, I can see it from here," the Schichibukai responded. "What about Caesar?"

Baby 5 looked away from the beam and down at the island, but it was so covered in dust and gas she couldn't see anything. The original explosion sent gas flying out everywhere with the flames behind it, but the large beam was now pulling everything the other way where it was getting absorbed by the light. "W-We were blocked by some kind of iron guard!" Buffalo shouted.

"Hmm," the man in the white shirt said and looked over at his coat. He thought about flying there himself, but now wasn't the time, not when the two children were fused together. "Take care of that guard and get Caesar," he turned off the snail phone and looked at the other two with him.

"Vegeta," Doflamingo started, "when you said for the time being, you'll be a pirate," the Saiyan stared the pirate in the eyes and tilted his head a little. "Did that mean you were willing to do what I say?"

The Prince of the Saiyans thought about it for a few seconds. He wasn't accepting the man was his captain, but he didn't know how being a pirate worked. He could at least accept that the human had a lot more experience than him here. "Depends," the spiky haired man said with a grin, "What do you need me to do?"

Doflamingo grinned, he knew the man would accept since he loved a challenge, and it was good to have someone like him around. "Find Kaido, and give him this message..."

* * *

Gotenks lowered his arms and watched as his giant beam of light shot into the sky and out in space. _I hope it doesn't hit the moon. Piccolo would be so pissed if I did that._

The child looked down and most of the people on the metal cart beneath him flinched. His power was unlike anything they'd ever seen before and it was terrifying.

Zoro stared up at the kid in shock and his jaw was lowered. He thought back to the two years he spent with Dracule Mihawk on his island. For the beginning of his time there, he was badly injured still from his battles with Kuma and Kizaru, yet Mihawk wasn't faring much better.

The best swordsman in the world returned from the War of the Best with new scars and Zoro was amazed that someone could do that to him. When he asked, the Shichibukai responded by saying a boy made of two children punched his black blade in the sharp end while he swung with full power and yet the boy's fist was unharmed. Then he said the same child humiliated him in combat. At the time, Zoro thought the man must have been delusional. Dracule Mihawk, defeated by children? The thought of it was ridiculous to him, but now, now he understood just who that child was.

Luffy was the first to stop staring and started laughing, "Shishishi, that was scary!"

"Haha," Gotenks scratched the back of his head and sunlight flooded down, giving him even more of a golden aura around him than he already had. His attack ripped through the clouds and the gas alike. Nothing was flowing into the cave from the giant hole above their heads and everyone started climbing out of the metal cart.

"Oi, kid," Law called up and the child with long blond spiky hair glared down at him.

"The name's Gotenks," he scowled at the pirate.

"Sure, Gotenks," Law corrected himself with a bead of sweat dripping down the right side of his face. "Mind getting rid of the rest of the gas before it makes its way to us."

"No sweat," the kid responded but then his smile went away and he slowly turned the direction they were heading earlier. The boy growled and the people below him looked up nervously.

"Wh-What is it?" Chopper asked the kid. He recognized one of the kids as the one who was floating above him and Mocha earlier. The girl was still unconscious from eating all the candies, but he remembered how he talked all about how evil Caesar was and the kid who was listening to him snapped in rage.

"Caesar," the boy snarled and the malice in his voice sent shivers down the spines of everyone there.

"Wait," Law called the the kid, but Gotenks disappeared. He moved so fast that no one was able to follow the small Super Saiyan 3's movements and he cursed. _We have to kidnap Caesar for this plan to work._ "Mugiwara-ya," Law called over to the pirate talking to his crew, "we can't let him get to Caesar."

Luffy looked off in the direction he shot Caesar and he didn't want to kidnap the scientist, but at the same time, he didn't want the kid to kill him. He always liked letting his opponents live, even one as deranged as Caesar. "Yosh," he nodded and jumped off the cart, out the hole and onto the ledge outside.

It was winter on the island right now and he started sprinting through the snow towards the edge of the island where he hit Caesar. Law appeared next to him using his ability but then started running since creating too many Rooms would tire him out worse than he was already.

"Father!" Momonosuke shouted and the pirates looking out in the direction their captain went turned back to the pink dragon behind them. He was sitting in the cart, leaning over the stone body of the samurai they met.

"What's a dragon doing here?" Nami asked.

Sanji stared at the dragon that called the man his dad and asked, "Are you Momonosuke?"

"Yes," the dragon admitted as he fell backwards. His stomach growled loudly and he looked on the verge of passing out. "I'm, not, hungry," he whispered as his eyes closed.

"Smoker-san, what should we do?" Tashigi asked the Vice Admiral. Smoker had no intention of turning on the pirates that had helped all his men to escape. The next time they met they'd be enemies, but for now his primary concern had to be saving the children.

"The gas!" one of the G-5 marines shouted and they all looked back the direction they came from. The tunnel was collapsed in on itself and the flames were all put out from the huge explosion. The gas was leaking through the cracks though and it seemed there was still a lot of it that wasn't pulled into the weird beam the child shot.

"Everyone get out of the vehicle!" Usopp started directing and jumped on the side, pointing his arms at the ladders and helping the children, pirates, and marines out of it. "Make your way calmly that way!" he pointed and then jumped off the side as well and started running with the large group in the direction they were heading before.

Zoro was leading the pack with Smoker on one side of him and the chef on the other. They could all feel the massive, angry power up ahead and wondered what the kid was doing.

Gotenks was staring down at the giant robot beneath him with starry eyes. They were shining so bright the man below couldn't help but turn up and shield his eyes from the golden boy above. "Yow! Who are you?"

The kid shook his head and stopped being distracted by the robot. _Caesar has been drugging children, keeping them addicted to poison that would eventually kill them. All for his sick, twisted experiments,_ the boy's head turned and he saw the Gas Man staring up at him with wide-eyes a little distance away from the super cool robot. "Caesar!" Gotenks roared and the man inside the robot armor shivered at the sound of the boy's voice.

"Ahh!" Caesar shouted in fear of the floating golden child above him. He didn't recognize the kid, but the child seemed incredibly powerful, and was definitely not his friend. He looked a lot like that boy from earlier and this was not good.

Baby 5 and Buffalo landed next to him and the girl looked down at Caesar Clown, "Master Caesar, we have to go now." She said and then turned back around before dropping the cigarette from her mouth. The child was no longer floating in the sky above them, but he was floating inches away from the side of her face, between her and Buffalo.

Both of the members of the Don Quixote family started turning inwards as their eyes grew wide, but Gotenks turned to the man who looked like a large bumblebee first. "Did you know what Caesar was doing here?"

"Wh-wh-what?" Buffalo stuttered and it was the wrong answer. A foot flew out and hit Buffalo in the face faster than he could follow. Gotenks used the least amount of power he could so as not to kill the man but the fat man still went flying so fast over the island that Law and Luffy could barely see him as he went flying past them, and the people far behind them stared in shock at the man who hit the ground and dug a trench all the way to them from half a mile away.

Baby 5 stared at the spot where her comrade was a second before where now the child's left foot was hovering. Her, Caesar, and the giant robot watching all started to sweat a lot and the kid turned to her next. "Did you know what he was doing here?"

"N-No!" The woman exclaimed and lifted her arms innocently. "I only know he creates SAD, that's it!" She crossed her arms as she knew the man was doing some kind of weird experiments, but if this was one of those failed experiments, she didn't want to get on its bad side.

"Hmph," the boy muttered and the fist he was about to hit her with lowered. "Alright then," his eyes darted from her to the quivering man beneath him and his hands became covered in black. Gotenks remembered exactly how to use Haki, and the strange energy coated his hands until he felt they were sufficient.

"Caesar Clown," the boy whispered and he never felt this angry in his life. Even when Majin Buu killed his family and friends, he still thought he was more furious now. What the man did to these kids wasn't painless, how he slaughtered his own men was unforgiveable, and he wanted to be rid of this monster once and for all. "I'm going to kill you."

"Gotenks don't!" A familiar voice shouted from behind them.

Everyone present looked over and saw Luffy and Law running towards them. The young man with the Straw Hat was the one who shouted and he hoped the blonde boy would listen to him. "Don't do it Gotenks," Luffy repeated and Franky was surprised to see his captain here, and that he knew the strange child in front of him. "What will killing him accomplish?"

"He's a monster," Trunks replied.

"Then what does that make you?" Law asked the boy who was holding up two blackened fists above Caesar's head. "Lower your fists," he commanded the child and Gotenks was struggling to keep his arms up.

Neither of the boys had ever killed anyone before, and they couldn't find it in themselves now to do so. "Alright," the boy mumbled and then glared at the woman next to him, "but you can't have him either." She shook her head furiously, showing she didn't care whether or not she got him at this point.

"Is that, Baby 5?" Law asked and the girl looked over to him.

"Law!" she shouted over at him and then frowned. He was their enemy now, she couldn't be talking to him. "You betrayed the Young Master." She flew off in the direction the men just came from and Law dropped his jaw at the girl's ability to fly.

Baby 5 flew over all the other people until she reached the hole Buffalo was in where Marines were tying him up. "Buffalo!" she shouted and her arms turned into blades. She fell towards him to cut the rope, but a sword met hers and her eyes went wide as a woman in a pink coat stopped her attack. Then, before she could do anything else, her entire body was covered in smoke.

"Tie her up too," Smoker said to his men as he suffocated the girl to the point where she passed out. Buffalo was already unconscious when he came flying at them so he didn't need to step in there, but another member of Doflamingo's crew knowing how to fly pissed him off. _That bald guy must have taught them how. Krillin, I don't think you realize what you've done._

**A/N Punk Hazard is just about finished! This time the island does explode thanks to Monet, but Gotenks comes in and saves the day! What is the message Doflamingo has for Kaido? When will Goku, Tien, and Gohan show up for a piece of the action? What will the boys do now that their enemies are defeated and the pirate crew is going to leave? Find out next time! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and leave me a review below telling me what you thought or any questions you might have.**

JensenDaniels32

INCREDIBLE! Actually, dunno. However, Goku can also just skip right over from SSG to SSGSS (Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan), a.k.a. his newest form), without losing the transformation, unlike the normal SSG.

**;( Still haven't seen the new movie yet, (not from lack of trying, but from lack of good websites sourcing it), but perhaps SSG will be implemented in this story, idk yet. Thanks for the review again!**

Nicolelovesray

I loved the first story, the characters where so...well in character. I also love that ace isn't dead. :)  
And I'm already loving this, the chaps r long and that's always a big plus! :D

**Thank you! I'm glad you liked Z Fighters in War of the Best, and Ace is going to be a character in this next story too, looking for Marco's fruit on Dressrosa. Does that mean... could it possibly be... all three brothers back in one place? I'm looking forward to it and I hope you are too!**

Nicolelovesray

I loved this chap sooooooo much!  
I would LOVE more of Luffy...great chap hope for an update soon!

**So far Luffy hasn't been as focused on, but heading to Dressrosa he'll be having a different plot than what originally happened won't he? (No Flare Flare fruit, no reason for him to enter the tournament) Though Ace will be heading there for that, and what will happen if Trunks hears about the tourney and sees some of the people who might win Marco's essence? Thanks for all the reviews everyone and I'll see you again soon!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 6:**

"CAPTAIN!" a pirate screamed as he fell backwards on the deck of his ship. He had large spikes in his maroon hair and was wearing multiple earrings on each ear, and he looked terrified. Much of the crew around him had similar looks of fear on their faces.

One of the ones who wasn't as afraid, dropped down from the mast and landed in front of the crazy person standing on their ship. The shorter, muscular man was smirking at the pirate in front of him who he remembered and he chuckled. "Guess this isn't Kaido's ship," Vegeta commented. He didn't actually have to fly down to check, since he recognized the ki of the captain of the ship when he was still a good distance away, but he still wanted to drop in.

"What is it?" A buzzed Red Hair Shanks said as he stepped out of the cabin with Lucky Roo and Yasopp laughing behind him. His cheeks were a little red since it was early evening and they were getting ready for a party when they heard the screams on deck. Shanks took a sip of sake and looked around the crowd of pirates on deck until he saw Ben standing next to the mast. The figure next to Ben made Shanks spit out all his sake though and his eyes bugged, "You?!"

"Hey," Vegeta said in a calm tone and he had been masking his presence so that he could get the exact reaction Shanks was giving him. Finally he let his power show through and half of the crew trembled at his might. First the man lands on their ship, then he releases that much power.

"Captain," the fat man in the green shirt started as he tilted his head to the side, "who is this guy?"

"Let me jog your memory," Vegeta said and his hair turned gold along with a massive increase in his power. Lucky Roo remembered who he was now and he subconsciously took a step back. The crew of Red Hair Shanks never saw their captain beaten so badly as the time this man kicked his ass during the war.

"Are you here to fight?" Shanks asked. The man wasn't prepared for this, but that was half of being a pirate. Adventures could be around every corner.

Vegeta thought about it for a moment, but he decided he'd stick to Doflamingo's plan. He did say he was going to go along with it after all. "Some other time," the Prince stated and his hair turned black again. "Just thought I'd stop by."

"Wait," Shanks could tell the man was about to fly away. "We're about to have a party! Join us!" The Saiyan stared surprised at the man with red hair who tossed him a bottle of sake. "The more the merrier! It's not often you get guests out of nowhere."

The Prince of the Saiyans laughed, "There's all type of pirates," he mumbled to himself and then he tossed the bottle back. He called out to the captain who caught the bottle, "Not now, but I do have a question for you." The Prince rose back in the air and asked, "Are you stronger?"

Shanks grinned and looked up at the muscular man flying above him, "Yes."

There was no hesitation in his voice and Vegeta grinned back at him, "Good. Once I'm finished with Doflamingo, I'll come back and find you."

"I thought you were looking for Kaido," Ben Beckman commented as he remembered the first thing he heard the strong figure say.

"I am," Vegeta responded as he turned away, "but I doubt he's stronger than Doflamingo." The men on the ship were confused that he was comparing one of the other four Emperors to a Schichibukai and saying the Warlord was stronger.

Shanks wasn't as surprised as the others though and watched Vegeta leave with an interested gaze, _This man is a dangerous enemy, but I don't think he really is an enemy. _From what he saw in the war, the man just wanted a good fight, so there was no need for them to be enemies. In fact, he'd been looking forward to another fight with this man for a while now. _He really thinks Doflamingo is that strong? Wonder what he's been doing these past two years?_

* * *

"Hey Mr. Piccolo," Gohan started talking to his meditating teacher. The two of them just sparred on top of the Lookout and Gohan was a little out of practice. Even with his overwhelming strength, his old master was a step ahead of him every move. Still, it came down to endurance in the end, and Piccolo's hits just didn't do the same kind of damage one of Gohan's could do.

It had been a while since they felt Gotenks change back into the two boys and he really wanted to go check out what they were doing. He could feel the man he fought in the War of the Best with them. _The smoke guy is there but they don't seem to be fighting. How can that be when Luffy's there too? Pirates and Marines in the same place, weird. I want to see what's going on._ "If it's okay I think I'm..."

"No," Piccolo stated firmly. He didn't want his pupil getting caught up in any way with Doflamingo or pirates. Dressrosa really was a dangerous place as he warned Krillin two years ago. The human was cautious at first, but the last time they saw each other the short man laughed it off and said that there was no reason for concern in the first place.

Gohan grimaced and got back to meditating with his master.

* * *

"All done!" Goku called out in a low whisper. There was no response from his wife who was nowhere in sight and he grinned. "Well, guess that means there's no more work to be done." He put two fingers up to his forehead and searched around.

"Piccolo and Gohan are up on the Lookout, and the boys aren't fighting anymore either. Ooh, what's Vegeta doing?" He vanished out of his kitchen full of broken dishes he attempted to clean and appeared flying over the water with Vegeta who stopped moving when he felt Kakarott appear, "Hey Vegeta!"

"Kakarott," the Prince responded annoyed, "what are you doing here?"

"That's what I wanted to ask you," Goku replied and the Saiyan elite scowled back at him.

"I'm going to give you a few names right now that are mine to fight, alright?" Vegeta said and then didn't wait for a response as he started, "Trafalgar Law, Don Quixote Doflamingo, Shanks, Kaido." He wasn't really planning on fighting Kaido, but he didn't want Kakarott kicking the guy's ass before he could give the man his message.

"Who are all those guys?" Goku asked and cocked his head to one side.

"They're pirates," Vegeta responded and then kept flying towards the next really large power he felt. Goku flew with him and they were getting close to another strong power with a few other really big ones around it. The Saiyan growled as he saw the island up ahead and it wasn't what he was looking for. This one had a building with a large seagull on it and 'MARINES' written above the symbol in big letters. He could feel a lot of strong powers coming from inside there, but none would be the pirate he was looking for.

"Want me to help you look?" Goku asked as Vegeta was getting ready to fly off in another direction.

The Prince of the Saiyans opened his mouth to tell off his fellow Saiyan when he froze and thought about the offer. _It will go much faster this way,_ "Go right ahead. Feel that guy over there?" he pointed off in the next direction where there was a huge power.

"Yeah," Goku put a hand on Vegeta's shoulder and they disappeared, reappearing above an island covered in fire. Their first glance was wrong however, the island wasn't on fire, the village covering the island was in flames. The third class Saiyan instantly got serious and started flying around, saving people from the fires.

The other Saiyan with the large spike of black hair above his head looked down at the shore where a large ship was floating. He flew down to it and stared at the man the power was coming from. The Prince sighed at the sight of the person, "You're not Kaido," he stated as he stared at the smelly fat woman in front of him, "and you smell like shit."

"RAAHHHH!" she screamed and Big Mom's arms started dripping ooze that melted the deck of her ship. The crew around her were panicking but the woman was so enraged that she didn't care who got in her way and charged at Vegeta.

"Out of all the powers I've checked, yours was the smallest so I'm slightly relieved," he stated. Shanks and Marine HQ both had stronger powers than the fat person in front of him, though she was immensely strong too. "I'm sure Kakarott will be angry with you for what you've done to this island, so I'll leave him to it." Vegeta shot off of the ship and into the distance.

"Mother calm down," one of her crew begged and she swung her arm at him. A huge glob of ooze was about to hit and kill the screaming man, but suddenly he found himself twenty feet away in safety.

"Stop this," Goku told the woman who was staring at the new person in front of her with hate-filled eyes. He was looking angrily back at her though as some of the people in the village he found, he was too late to save them. "That man was a member of your own crew, why would you attack him?"

"I'll kill you!" she shouted at the man in front of her. "This village failed to pay their candy tax so they had to die. My men got on my nerves so they had to die," she was bubbling in anger but the man in front of her didn't seem intimidated. "Now you're annoying me so I'll kill you as well!"

Big Mom had a short temper and after being told that Fishman Island would no longer be her island, instead choosing to follow that damn Straw Hat Luffy, she was enraged. This island was the first of many she planned to go on a destruction spree with, but the man in front of her could tell she had evil intentions. _That last place I was at was the Marine Headquarters, so I can bring her there when we're done fighting._

Goku crossed his arms and shouted as his hair turned gold. He didn't want to go above his first Super Saiyan state in this fight, and it was going to be fun. A smile spread across his face and he charged at the woman in front of him who roared angrily and attacked back.

Vegeta could feel the other Saiyan start to fight behind him and this time he had a good feeling about the man he was approaching. Night was falling around him, but he started to realize that it wasn't getting darker because of night, it was the island he was coming close to. "This place," he muttered and looked up at the huge black clouds encircling the island.

He flew past the water and to the coast of the island where he saw large towers down below him with men guarding them. They had spotlights pointed towards the water and he felt that every single one of the men guarding the coast was incredibly powerful. There was a massive castle near the center of this island and Vegeta flew over it slowly.

The ground leading to the castle was covered in trees, forests, grasslands, deserts, red mountainous areas, every environment he could think of, and people were all over the place. Every person on the island felt strong and he wondered how powerful the leader of all these humans could be.

He felt a few strong powers straight in front of him and stared at two large beings with wings flying around the top of the castle. They had human faces, although one of them had a beak and they looked like mixes of animals and humans. _It's a type of Devil Fruit like that Marco._ Every time he thought of Marco he remembered he owed the man a debt for saving his son's life and it pissed him off that he'd never be able to repay that debt since the man was dead.

Vegeta flew towards the two creatures that were stunned to see him. One turned to the other and the other shot down towards the castle while the first flexed and flew at the Prince. "You might be strong," the man commented as he flew a little to the right and let the huge bird-man soar past him, "but you're out of your league," he elbowed down on the man's back and he plummeted out of the sky.

The muscular man dropped down to float in front of the castle right as he was feeling over a hundred powers inside suddenly start getting a lot stronger. All the men and women in the building were transforming and the doors of the castle opened up with one man leading an army of creatures behind him. The man had long curly black hair going down his back and he had a large scowl on his face, "Who are you?" Kaido bellowed and his voice was low-pitched.

"Vegeta," the Saiyan warrior stated and floated less than ten meters in front of the person in front of him. The man he was talking to had an army of creatures behind him, all standing on two legs but looking more like animals than people. He was wearing a gray coat that dropped down his whole body and shadowed over him as he glared at the strange person in front of him. "I have a message for you, from Joker."

Kaido was confused by what was going on but he didn't let it show and just growled at the man who got passed all his defenses. Vegeta started reciting what Doflamingo told him earlier. "Kaido, my production of SAD has unfortunately come to an abrupt halt. That means that soon, I won't be able to produce any Smiles." The Yonko in front of Vegeta looked like he wasn't going to wait until the end of the message so the Saiyan Prince flew high in the sky and shouted down to continue uninterrupted. "Because of this, our business deal is over. The last payment you sent in in advance won't be returned," the Saiyan smirked when Doflamingo told him to say it, and he was smirking at the reaction he got from the powerful pirate below him whose face was twitching in fury.

"Stay away from Dressrosa," Vegeta continued, "if you come here I'll have to kill you." The Prince paused and then shouted down, "That's all he had to say, so-" he stopped talking and flew backwards ten feet as the Emperor he was shouting at jumped a hundred feet up in the air and punched forward enraged.

The force of the punch hit Vegeta with a blast of wind and the Prince smirked. He was going to enjoy watching this guy and Doflamingo go at it. Telling the man to stay away from Dressrosa was the best way to get him to come, and he figured his work here was done. He looked down at the large crew underneath Kaido, who was falling back down to them after his missed attack, "Bring all of your men," the Prince shouted down at the Yonko, "it won't even be a good fight without them." He figured the man would be overconfident and not bring them, so he decided to give them a small scare.

Vegeta's hair turned gold and the island below him started to shake a little. He stopped and then went back to normal before flying away. _The challenge has been given, let's see if he takes the bait. I've got to hand it to you Doflamingo, this is one hell of a plan._

* * *

"Oi what are you doing Sanji-san?!" Brook shouted. The skeleton knocked over Kin'emon's stone body and the man cracked so they thought he was dead and broken, but after the stone cracked, he jumped out of the pieces perfectly fine screaming, 'Momonosuke!'

"I don't know!" the chef yelled back. "You said he was dead!"

"That doesn't mean you have to kick him," Brook replied and everyone was shouting.

"Oi, that guy they thought was killed by the gas was alive!" A marine said to his friends, suddenly realizing something.

"I'm so glad Kin'emon-san," Brook said to the samurai who he thought had died. "I thought you were..."

"Father!" a child's voice interrupted them and they all turned to a puff of orange smoke where the pink dragon was standing a second before. Inside the smoke cloud, a small child was standing with his head shaved except for a topknot coming out of the top.

"Momonosuke," the man in the kimono whispered in a stunned voice.

"F-Father," the kid said again and his voice was shaking. The boy was naked and it was snowing around them, but he didn't care and started sprinting towards his father with tears in both of their eyes.

"Momonosuke?" Luffy questioned and tilted his head to the side. "Oh yeah, he said he used to be a human."

"So that's the Momonosuke-san that Kin'emon-san was looking for," Brook said lifting a bony finger.

"Uh huh," the man nodded and turned towards them. He quickly realized his son was naked and put a rock on his head, turning it into pink samurai clothes that wrapped around his son. His Devil Fruit was pretty useless, but it had some good points. "A kimono looks good on you. Hahahaha!"

"But father, how did, you know, I was here?" the kid's voice faded off as his stomach growled and he fell forward on his face.

"Momonosuke, are you alright?" his father bent down and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"I'm, not hungry," the boy moaned though he clearly was really, really hungry.

On the large tanker near the group standing on the shore, Marines and pirates were helping to fix up the ship. The battle Franky had with the assassins caused some damage to it, but it was the explosion on the island that knocked down all the masts and blasted a few holes in the hull. It was amazing to the shipwright that it was still floating, but he knew he could fix it up and Franky had everyone working together to do it.

It should have been a multi-day project, but the strange glowing kid from before turned into two children and they were each helping out big time. One of them was lifting the entire mast up and held it there while Marines hammered steel plates around the break to reconnect it.

Another kid, this one had black hair, was holding up a steel plate to the metal cabin and he was melding it together with a yellow beam coming out of his left hand while he held it still with his right. Both of the boys seemed to be having fun as they worked together to fix the ship.

"Hey Trunks," Goten called over to his friend when he finished with the plate. Trunks saw that the mast wouldn't fall if he let go and flew over to meet his friend in midair.

"What's up?" the Briefs boy asked and Goten giggled a little.

The Son boy cupped his hands on either side of his mouth and started whispering, "Luffy said he had something really important to ask us when we were together, and I think I know what it is." Goten seemed really excited and Trunks was getting pumped too.

"Yeah," the lavender haired boy said and looked over to the side of the ship where Luffy was standing with some others. "Let's take a break from fixing the ship and go ask him."

"Uh huh," Goten smiled and the two of them flew around the mast and down to the shore where the pirates looked up at them. Some were still a little nervous around the children who could probably destroy them by lifting a finger, but the rest had warmed up pretty fast.

"Hey Luffy," Trunks said as they started walking over. Goten waved too and the pirate put on his Straw hat and smiled at them.

"Goten, Trunks," Luffy started and lifted his head so they could see his huge smile from under the brim of his hat. "Join my crew!"

"Sure!" both boys shouted in unison.

"Eh?!" Usopp said and leaned off the rails of the top deck of the tanker. Franky's eyes went wide and Nami stopped talking to Tashigi, agreeing to let the Navy take care of the children and she ran over to the side of the ship too.

Zoro stared at the children and grinned that the kids who saved all of them a few hours ago were going to be joining them on their adventure. Sanji was grinning too and Brook seemed overjoyed that the kids were coming aboard.

"Wait Trunks," Goten said and turned to the twelve year old, "shouldn't we ask our moms first?"

"Duh, of course we shouldn't," Trunks replied and sweat drops were falling down the backs of every person there's heads. "They'll say no."

"Oh yeah," Goten said and shook the thought out of his head, "let's keep it a secret. But, can I tell my big brother?"

The pirates were all staring at the children in awe. "Yeah, I guess Gohan's cool," Trunks replied, "even if he has a daughter now, he's still alright." Trunks saw less and less of his older friend the more Gohan spent time with his wife and daughter, but he was still the closest thing the child had to an older brother.

Sanji was cooking food in a massive pot in a huge stove that he and Brook built earlier and it was almost done. He just needed to add some finishing touches, "New Kama Kempo Technique! 99 Vital Recipes! It'll boost up your cold weary body! Hormone soup with sea pork!"

"You're going to need a bigger pot," Trunks growled from next to the man and Sanji turned to see both of their new crewmates salivating at the mouth and looking ready to eat. The chef knew he cooked more than enough to feed a few Luffys and the kids were probably just exaggerating, but a small part of him got nervous from that statement. "Wait a second, New Kama?" Trunks muttered, his mind off of the delicious-looking food for a second.

Sanji flinched and Goten noticed it too. "Yeah that's what the funny guy with the big head said before he did his attacks!" Goten exclaimed. The chef already knew these were the kids Ivankov was talking about, but he didn't like how they were associating him with the creepy okama.

The chef walked over with his food to a table he set up for the samurai and his son. "Since you guys haven't eaten for days," he placed the food in front of them and the child wearing all pink stared at it with huge eyes, "start with the soup and eat slowly."

Luffy was drooling and the two demi-Saiyans were right next to him as they stared at the food. The captain had his tongue sticking out and he smiled, "You're starving right Momo? Sanji's the best cook!"

The kid looked on the verge of tears and he lifted the bowl over his head, looking ready to throw it. "I-I don't want it! I'm not hungry at all!"

Sanji grabbed him by the collar, "Hey kid, what're you gonna do with the bowl?!" He hoped the kid wasn't planning on wasting food that he worked so hard to prepare. Any waste of food was a sin to him and others would be happy to eat his share. "Even if you're a kid, I can't stand anyone who wastes food!"

Momo didn't look at the blonde man with the swirly eyebrow, he just held up his arms and stopped drooling, "I said I don't want it!" _**Grrrr**_ they all heard Momo's stomach growl and Sanji called him out on it. "No it's not! I'm not hungry and, I'm not going to eat this," he was about to throw the bowl and Goten was ready to fly up and catch it all with his mouth if the kid did.

"Itadakimasu!" Kin'emon shouted from behind them and shoved his chopsticks into the food. He started munching down on the meat and ate it as fast as he could, "Mmm! Delicious! What is this?! I feel like my energy's back!" He tossed more food into his mouth and it all looked so good as the man talked about how delicious it was with his mouth full. "I can't believe how good this is."

"Father," the kid whispered in a high-pitched voice on the verge of tears.

Trunks was staring back and forth between the man and his son and he and Goten made eye contact. Solely from the expressions on their faces, they were able to tell what the other was thinking. Something bad had happened to these people.

"Let's accept their kindness," Kin'emon said without looking away from his food. He was still chewing but he kept talking, "In fact, they saved my life! You can trust them."

"I can... trust them?" Momonosuke asked slowly.

"You haven't eaten anything until today have you? That's my son. It must have been hard." The samurai kept putting more food in his mouth as they heard the child's stomach growl.

Sanji was mad at the kid for thinking about wasting food, but suddenly the kid reminded him of himself. He had to go a very long time without food once, and he thought he was going to die. This kid wasn't close to that point yet, but it sounded like it was more than just a few days that this kid hadn't eaten anything.

Kin'emon's eyes started to water and his son's followed suit, "You don't have to worry about anything anymore! Let's hope that everybody else is okay too! Now," the tears were streaming down his face as the samurai ate, "let's keep living Momonosuke!"

"Uh huh," the boy downed his soup in one gulp and then started tearing away at the rest of the food on the table.

_Everyone else..._ Trunks looked at these people and felt bad for whatever happened to them.

"Oh, you're crying because it tastes so good?" Luffy asked and held out his hands ready to jump in.

Trunks was going to scold him but Sanji was quicker, "Baka. They must've gone through something serious. What happened to them?" It was a rhetorical question mainly to himself but the kid with silver hair next to him was thinking the same thing.

Quickly after those two started eating, all the children and Marines came over for their helpings of food. Trunks and Goten got theirs and walked away, only to reappear on line after a few seconds for more. Sanji started to get nervous on their fourth trip up and his eyes bugged out when they came up for tenths.

"Impossible," Usopp whispered to Nami as they ate and watched the kids devour another serving. "They eat more than Luffy," the sniper commented and it seemed their captain noticed this too and ran up for another helping.

"Oi, it's not a competition!" Nami yelled over at them as the kids saw Luffy going up and ran up to get more too. Their stomachs weren't even bloating yet while Luffy's rubber stomach was expanding and making his whole body fatter.

The boys weren't going to mention anything about their Saiyan metabolism and just decided to let Luffy think he had a chance as they kept chowing down in the food.

"Hey, Straw Hat-ya," Law said and walked over towards the pirate who was taking a break from eating since he was so full. "We have to leave in a hurry, we don't have a lot of time to eat here, somebody's coming after us."

"Really?" he asked and the two children next to him decided to get another serving in a minute and intended to listen to their conversation instead.

"Yeah, tell your crew," Law said and started to walk away with his large sword in hand.

"Alirght! Guys! Somebody's coming after us. So," the kids were disappointed they had to leave so soon, "Hurry up, it's a banquet!" Luffy shouted and waved his fist in the air.

The party began with a shocked Law who thought they'd be leaving now that he said something. Goten and Trunks ran around and were eating and talking to the people all around who were much more open to them now that they were separated and not as crazy scary.

"Can I join?" Trunks said as he walked over to the green haired man and two Marines who were having a drinking contest.

"Sure," Zoro said with a smirk. The two men next to him had a problem with it though.

The Marines were drunk, but they were upholders of the law. "Wait, you're underage," they yelled and the kid scurried off as the men waved their fists at him. _Darn, so close too._

Goten and Luffy were playing with Momonosuke and he stopped crying, instead starting to laugh a lot. Usopp showed off Franky's hair ability when you pressed in on his nose for three seconds and it popped into an afro, amazing all the kids around him.

The only one not enjoying the party was Chopper who was crying inside next to an unconscious Mocha. That is, until she woke up and he hugged her in joy and they went out to enjoy the party. The first thing they did was go and thank Law for saving the children and removing all the addictive parts inside them that made them sick.

The Marines were all excited and shouted to Smoker that they were going back to the island to get the rest of the men who were turned to stone by the gas, but Smoker ruined the mood. "It's pointless," he told them and their excited attitudes went away, "that explosion would have killed them, even if they were still alive."

The men started crying again as torturing Caesar apparently had no purpose and their friends were still dead. Smoker turned to his left where Law was sitting down and he asked, "You don't really expect a marine like me to keep a promise with a pirate like you, so why didn't you silence me some other way? You had plenty of opportunities to do it. What are you manipulating Straw Hat into doing?"

"I'm manipulating him?" Law asked with a grin, "Maybe he's the one manipulating me?" He thought back to when he told Luffy they were going after Kaido. He thought he was getting Mugiwara to help him, but the crazy kid said that he was going after all the Yonko, which meant that he was just helping him get one fourth of the way there.

"There is no particular reason, why I didn't kill you White Chase-ya," even though he said it, his next sentence showed he definitely had a reason for keeping Smoker alive. "I'm thinking of heading to Green Bit. I wonder if I can handle the Straw Hats."

Trunks was using his Saiyan hearing while he was sitting with some Marines close by as they thanked him for carrying him earlier when they were about to get engulfed by the gas. His ears picked up what Law said and he frowned, _What is this guy playing at? Does he want the Marines to show up?_

Smoker was thinking the same thing and watched as Law walked away. The pirate walked all the way over to the area where the three: Baby 5, Buffalo, and Caesar were tied up getting frostbite from the cold. They had to put Sea Stone handcuffs on them since they were too strong for normal restraints and the three Devil Fruit eaters were miserable as they sat there.

"Law," Baby 5 whispered and he grunted and ignored her. He had something to do and it wasn't going to be pretty. He slowly unsheathed his sword and the group's eyes went wide at what Law was about to do...

After some more party time, it was time for the fixed up tanker to leave. It turned out the Straw Hats weren't going to take it since Nami and Chopper claimed they're not going anywhere until they saw the children off and it would be a pain to wait for more Marines.

Tashigi and a group of Marines were helping the children on board the ship while the pirates and other marines saw them off. The Marines didn't want the kids thinking too highly of pirates and becoming them later in life, so they held up barriers made of Marine flags to block the pirates as the tanker left shore.

It was annoying, but the pirates were happy enough that the children got on board safely. "Those guys are annoying now that the feast is over," Trunks said as the men were all shouting about how evil pirates were. It hurt them to shout even after Sanji saved so many of them.

"Hey, anyone see where Taihige went?" Usopp wondered out loud as he was watching the kids leave. They were all crying and wanted to see the pirates who helped them so much. The sniper looked around and Goten smiled up at him, "You saw him?"

"Yeah," the kid said and then remembered when he confronted the big alligator man earlier. "He said he was going to search the island for his crew because they might not have been in range of the explosion. He said thanks for all the help too."

"Shame on you!" Tashigi shouted off the tanker at the men shouting bad things about pirates. "What do you think you're doing?!" They were making the kids cry.

"But Tashigi-chan..."

"If we don't keep saying bad things about them..."

"Then we're going to start liking these outlaws!" the Marines were all shouting and dropped the barrier, falling to their knees and crying.

"Even though they're pirates," the men said and the kids stopped crying, being replaced by the marines. Luffy just laughed and called them weird, but he liked them. Trunks wasn't as annoyed by them anymore either and waved at the kids as the ship pulled away.

"Thanks for helping us!" The kids shouted. "When we grow up, we'll definitely become, pirates!"

"No don't!" the Marines all shouted at them, never wanting to hunt down the cute kids.

"Hahaha," Luffy said and then turned around, "Let's go guys." The pirate and his crew started walking away towards the Thousand Sunny docked behind them. Trunks and Goten went wide-eyed at the sight of the awesome ship and they flew over to it fast, exploring the whole thing before the rest of the crew got there.

"There's an aquarium downstairs!" Goten shouted.

"And a tank in the lower hold!" Trunks shouted back as they danced around on the grass on the deck of the ship.

"This ship," the boys said together as the rest of the crew was getting on, "is so cool." They fell back and their heads rested on the grass as they fell asleep.

"Haha, looks like the little guys are all tired out," Usopp said with a smile as he walked past them.

Law, Kin'emon, and Momonosuke were also checking out the amazing ship they'd be riding on and it was magnificent.

The others were walking around the ship and getting comfortable again on their home. Sanji looked down at the boys sleeping on the grass, "It makes sense, they've been fighting with a lot more power than the rest of us. Of course they'll be more exhausted. Oi Chopper, did you ever look at their wounds?"

The reindeer hadn't even thought about checking up on the two boys who were running around perfectly fine during the party. They were so powerful that he thought he didn't need to worry about them. He ran over and checked out Trunks first. The reindeer gasped and the others close to him looked over, "His right shoulder and left leg look like they were scratched up a little, most likely from forceful removal of his own stone coating. But his face," the furry guy looked at the scars on Trunks's left cheek, "It will probably leave an 'X' shape there for the rest of his life," the doctor whispered.

The reindeer moved to the next boy who had a lot of small cuts and bruises on his arms and legs, but nothing too serious. He had a split lip and his chin bone was bruised, but then Chopper moved down to his body and his eyes went wide. "Ahh!" He exclaimed and pulled the boy's orange gi up.

He, Sanji, and Nami stared down in shock at the large purple and blue mark on the kid's stomach. It was about the size of a fist and Chopper felt around with his hoof. "There are two broken ribs and major bruising here, he should have heavy internal bleeding and shouldn't have been able to run around all that time!"

Trunks was getting annoyed by the shouting over him and sat up. His friend was still asleep and he wanted to get back to doing the same, "Do you mind?" He muttered.

"Your friend," Nami said to him softly, "he's really hurt."

Trunks turned his head to Goten and looked down at the bruise on his stomach. The boy tried to hold it in, but he couldn't and started laughing, "You call _that_ really hurt?" The boy lay back down and closed his eyes, "Goten's had worse, a lot worse, so don't worry about it. He'll be fine in a few days, we Saiyans heal faster than you humans."

Leaving the three people next to him speechless, Trunks fell back asleep, unable to answer any of the remarks the three made.

"Saiyans?" Sanji questioned.

"A few days?!" Nami whispered in confusion.

"I'm a reindeer," Chopper whispered as a retort and then shook his head and looked back down at Goten's stomach. _Maybe I should just leave this alone. That kid probably knows his friend a lot better than I do. But how was he moving around so well, it should be impossible?_

* * *

"It's time," Doflamingo walked towards the window and at the same time, Vegeta was flying back towards it from outside. "Oh, you delivered the message?" The pirate asked and the Prince of the Saiyans smirked and nodded. "Good, how'd he take it."

"He tried to attack me, he's pretty strong when he's angry," Vegeta replied.

"Hahaha," the man laughed. Vegeta looked inside the room and didn't see Krillin so Doflamingo figured he'd explain before the man asked. "He has a job to do with the kingdom, he's not as interested in the pirating aspect of my crew as you."

The Prince felt around and Krillin was back near the Coliseum. Doflamingo stepped out on the windowsill and then stepped outside. He hovered outside his window and stated, "There are a few Marines who know my underworld identity," he said and didn't look too pleased about it, "I'm going to go tie up some loose ends on Punk Hazard. You want to come?"

Vegeta liked this. Everyone he knew on Earth was a goody-two-shoes who wasn't willing to get their hands dirty in the smallest bit. These weren't civilians they were going after, they were Marines. _If they can't protect themselves, that just means they didn't train hard enough._ The Prince decided and nodded, "I'll come."

"Interesting," Doflamingo wondered how different Vegeta was than the other fighters. Krillin made it sound like the people he was friends with were protectors of good and saviors, but this Vegeta was a lot more than that. "Let's go," he started flying away fast and the Prince smirked, following right behind him.

They were flying for a little while before both men stopped and Doflamingo turned his head to the left. "Hmm?" He flew down and Vegeta was right behind the pirate as they quickly approached a raft floating in the water with smoke coming out of it. There were two heads wrapped in chains on top of the raft and Vegeta couldn't help himself from laughing as one of them talked.

"Young Master!" The man with a fan on his head and buck teeth exclaimed.

"Damn," the young girl next to him was crying, "That bastard Law really betrayed us!"

Vegeta smirked at them and muttered, "How'd you lose?" The two people in front of him felt decently strong and he wondered which of the pirates defeated them, though he should have guessed the right response.

"Some kid kicked me in the face dasuyan," the large man's head answered.

"Smoker got me," Baby 5 admitted shamefully.

"This is a life yacht that was on the tanker," Doflamingo wondered out loud. "Was it not destroyed?"

"It was damaged in the explosion-dasuyan, but the Marines and Straw Hats fixed it." Buffalo looked even more ridiculous than normal with his head cut off. "After I hung up-"

"It's alright, you don't have to explain," the pirate already knew what happened and he was still pissed about it. He stomped the fire that was letting out a large plume of smoke in the sky and he put it out. "You were just following my orders."

"What a surprise," a voice said and Vegeta smirked while Doflamingo frowned. Law's voice came over a snail phone that was sitting in front of the decapitated heads of Baby 5 and Buffalo. "I didn't expect the boss himself to show up."

"That you Law? It's a shame you're not here," he wanted to wring the other pirate by the neck but Law's snail had a smug smile on its face.

"If you're looking for Caesar, he's with me." A new voice that sounded in pain screamed, "J-Joker, Help me!" It was definitely Caesar's voice over the line but Vegeta and Doflamingo already knew the Gas man was captured.

"Where are Baby 5 and Buffalo's bodies?" Doflamingo asked the snail.

Vegeta looked at the back of the pirate and stared at the large pink feather coat. _Even with his enemy on the line, he's still concerned more about his subordinates' well-beings, yet... He let those two on Punk Hazard die for him, he actually commanded it. This is an interesting man._

"I don't know," Law said with a frown, not expecting the question. "Don't ask me about such frivolous things." The snail with the white hat speckled with black dots narrowed its eyes and suggested, "Let's negotiate."

Doflamingo grinned and started laughing at how Law thought he had all the cards in this situation. "Hey Law, come to your senses. A brat like you shouldn't imitate what grown-ups do." He took a seat next to the Den Den Mushi, "Just return Caesar to me and we can let this betrayal slide."

"Betrayal?" Law laughed, "Your most important business partner is one of the Four Emperors. The big-time pirate, Kaido, the King of the Beasts."

_Good nickname, _Vegeta thought, _makes sense with that island full of powerful Zoan types._ He asked Doflamingo about Kaido's crew on the flight over and learned some more about Devil Fruit eaters and the different types. Logia were the annoying ones that he had to use Haki on, but the others were all as easy as humans to be defeated.

"I know you can't make him mad at any cost." Law's snail had a large, cocky smirk on it, but Doflamingo and Vegeta were calmly grinning at the Den Den Mushi. Doflamingo grunted in a fake nervous tone, just loud enough to be heard over the receiver and Law continued, "What would happen if he finds out you can't produce Smille anymore? Since he's not the negotiating type, there'll probably be a fierce battle. And he'll destroy you."

Buffalo and Baby 5's heads started to grin as they saw the Young Master didn't look concerned. It looked like the plan would be moving faster than originally anticipated. "Hey, you've carried this joke too far Law," Doflamingo responded exactly as he knew Law would think he would. "What do you want in exchange for Caesar?"

Vegeta nodded his head in understanding. _If he tells Law he's not afraid of Kaido, there's no chance the other pirates would head to Dressrosa. He has to play into the kid's demands in order to lure him into a trap._ The Prince was getting more impressed by the Warlord in front of him by the moment and when this was all done with, he would have a long battle with this man.

"Name your price," Doflamingo stated and waited for what Law wanted.

"Resign from the Schichibukai," Law responded.

Joker frowned and his cocky confident look from a second ago disappeared. "I can't believe this squirt-dasuyan!" Buffalo shouted at the snail.

"Then he can no longer stay in Dressrosa," Baby 5 exclaimed and Vegeta could see how that would be a problem for the king.

"All I want is for you to give up everything that you spent a decade to obtain, and go back to being a common pirate again. In that case however, the Admirals from Navy HQ will hunt you down." He paused and Doflamingo frowned deeper with a bead of sweat dripping down his face now, "I'll expect to see it in tomorrow's paper. If your resignation from the Warlords is in the paper, I'll call you. If I don't see it, the negotiation is off. Goodbye," he said in a calm voice and the snail's eyes closed.

"Hold on!" Doflamingo yelled and moved in but the snail was already off. He sat back and crossed his hands, veins ripping along his body and for the first time, Vegeta felt the man's power start rising higher than he felt it before. "DAMN SQUIRT!" Joker was pissed at the options he was left with.

"What are you going to do?" Vegeta asked the enraged man who calmed himself down. His subordinates were staring at him in fear but he turned from them to the spiky haired short man next to him.

"Neither of those are good options," Doflamingo started. His voice was composed but the veins in his forehead showed he was far from in a good mood. "On one hand, I don't do what Law says and he evades the island, escapes with Mugiwara, and those kids with them keep protecting them so I can't kill the brat. On the other hand I lose my kingdom and the privileges granted by being a Shichibukai."

The pirate captain sighed and smiled ear to ear, "I guess I'll have to call in a favor." The Prince didn't know what he was talking about, but then Doflamingo turned away from Dressrosa and back towards Punk Hazard. "For now though, the squirts are off of Punk Hazard, and we have some business there."

Vegeta smirked as he felt some decently strong powers still there and things were about to get good.

* * *

"What should we do with these?" Lieutenant Pike stared at the wriggling bodies at the shore and he didn't know what they were for.

"Are they pirates?" another asked.

"I don't know, but they're creepy," one said as the girl's body strained in the chains it was wrapped in.

"Hey," one of them looked up and the rest all followed where he was looking, "something's flying towards us." They all looked up and saw a bright light in the distance high up in the sky.

"Is that a head?"

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"It is a head! They're flying right at us!" The Marines jumped backwards as Baby 5's head landed on her body and Buffalo's snapped into his own. The men all looked up and something else was flying at them now, but a lot faster than the heads.

"Just watch," Doflamingo said to the Saiyan Prince next to him. Vegeta didn't like being told what to do, but this was going to be good.

The man in the pink feather coat shot out strings from his hands and zipped down to the floor below and then between the stunned soldiers who couldn't see him he was moving so fast. He stopped when he got right in the center of the men and he had a knee on the ground with his coat flapping above him. There were ripples of air coming out of the ground at his feet and he was looking down through his red sunglasses. One of the two reasons he came was fulfilled: getting Baby 5 and Buffalo's bodies back. Now it was time for the second stage, getting rid of those who knew his underworld name.

"That guy is..." Smoker's eyes went wide from the start of the cave where he was standing. He looked over and saw Doflamingo standing up and the Government pirate was smirking.

About a hundred Marines surrounded Doflamingo and Vegeta wanted to see what this man could do.

"N-No way!"

"Y-You?"

"Doflamingo!"

"The Schichibukai?!" All the marines were freaking out as the abnormally tall man looked down at them. Doflamingo was about the height of an average Admiral, who were almost twice the height of the average marine.

_Will he use his Devil Fruit, or try out what Krillin has taught him?_ Vegeta wondered from up above where no one was looking. He wasn't even hidden, but all of their eyes were focused on Doflamingo so no one noticed him. The pirate down below then stunned even him, as he didn't do any attack Vegeta could have predicted.

The pirate in the pink coat held up his arms above his head and chuckled. All of a sudden, the ground near his feet rippled and a shockwave of strange energy was emitted from his body. It expanded out and slammed through all of the soldiers around him and their eyes rolled back in their heads.

Every single person on the shore felt dizzy and fell to the ground unconscious. Baby 5 and Buffalo were the only ones still standing. Over near the entrance of the cave, Smoker was staring out in shock at the strength of Doflamingo's Conqueror's Haki. It knocked out all of his men in one go. A few Marines were running down the mostly destroyed tunnel towards him and they saw the men outside unconscious. "What's happening?!" they called out and the Warlord turned their way.

Doflamingo raised a hand and twitched his fingers. Vegeta couldn't see the thin strings from this distance, but he knew the man must have connected them as two of the soldiers running out of the broken tunnel turned their weapons on each other and fired. He was cruel and merciless and he didn't stop smiling as the other marines, who were far enough away from his original attack that they didn't pass out, shot each other.

Smoker hadn't moved a muscle and stared in horror as his last standing man fell to his knees and then flat on his face. "What do you think you're doing," the white haired man shouted and his bottom half turned into smoke, "to my men?!" Smoker's fist turned black and he thrust it across the area at his opponent.

The Prince of the Saiyans remembered the smoke man from the war, and he was definitely stronger than he was back then, but Doflamingo increased a lot more than he did. The pirate moved his head a little to the right an the fist flew right past him before zipping around in the air and landing back on Smoker's arm. The Saiyan turned his head to the left, feeling something far away and he smirked, wondering how Doflamingo would respond.

Bloodied Marines all over the ground were grabbing their injuries and struggling to move. "Do you know what Law and Straw Hat are planning? Where they're heading?" Doflamingo asked the Vice Admiral standing before him.

"No, I don't. _Joker,_" Smoker replied. "We could have caught them but we let them get away. I don't know what to say to our base commander- Vergo."

_Stupid move,_ Vegeta thought as the marine just taunted the wrong man over his partner's death.

"He's dead," Doflamingo said angrily and his fingers twitched at his side. "I think you know too much. Smoker!" The Vice Admiral turned to smoke and started dodging around as Doflamingo flicked his fingers. Thin strings shot out from his hands and sliced up rocks and cliffs like a knife through butter.

Smoker went in for a Haki-coated punch, but Doflamingo dodged easily. His string power was all that was necessary to dodge from Smoker. Yet, the marine mentioned Vergo, and he was seriously pissed off. He stopped dodging and the next fist that came was met with an open palm also covered in black Armament Haki. Doflamingo glared through his glasses at his opponent who brought back another fist and was about to throw it. "You have no idea," Doflamingo started and a white aura surrounded his body, causing Smoker to flinch and keep his hand held back, "who you're dealing with."

"You're no match for me," Doflamingo pulled up a knee and slammed Smoker back several feet where he fell to a knee and coughed up blood. "Now stop resisting and die already."

"Smo-yan!" the injured men shouted and started charging at Doflamingo. There weren't many of them, as their entire force was passed out on the ground or dead somewhere in the lab.

"So you guys want to die first?" Joker asked and turned his head to them. He lifted an arm and the man behind him moved. Smoker wouldn't let his men be killed and he flew around, taking the brunt of the attack Doflamingo swung. Several sharp strings ripped through his smoke cloud and tore at his body, throwing him backwards as Doflamingo laughed.

Vegeta was frowning. That was an impressive act of sacrifice for his own men, but it wouldn't be of any use if no one was around to protect them once he was dead. He looked back off to the left and his smirk returned, "Tough luck, Captain," he whispered and chuckled at the turn of events.

Doflamingo was laughing. He'd had a hard day and killing these annoying Marines was making it a little better. "Vice Admiral Smo-ya!" The few injured marines around the badly wounded officer were shouting with tears in their eyes. Smoker wasn't moving and he was sprawled out on the floor with blood all over his body and clothes.

"Stop!"

"Smo-ya's gonna die!"

"If you kill him," a man called out as Doflamingo squatted over Smoker with a hand raised. "Who would lead misfits like us?"

Vegeta felt a slight urge to go down and stop Doflamingo, but he decided against it. These men knew they'd be fighting pirates when they joined the Navy. Besides, he wouldn't need to anyway.

"Don't worry," Joker said and grabbed Smoker by the face, "There's no way of telling who knows what. That's why Law, Straw Hat, and you soldiers, I'm gonna kill you all!" He brought back his hand behind his head and started bringing it down before he froze.

"Hey," a calm voice said from behind Doflamingo. Vegeta could barely see the man as he flew in, which showed he was serious about getting there in time. The cloaked marines in a small circle around Smoker dropped their jaws at the sight of the person who just appeared behind Doflamingo. "I'm going to have to ask you to stop."

Doflamingo was too caught up in his revenge to notice the power approach, but now that he felt behind him, his face started to sweat and he hovered his hand above Smoker's head. The Vice Admiral covered in blood looked behind his attacker and Smoker's eyes went wide. "You?" the white haired man whispered in a raspy voice.

Gohan stood straight up behind Doflamingo and he ignored Vegeta flying above him. He didn't know why the other Saiyan didn't stop this from happening, but he had a bad feeling about the whole situation from the moment that weird power emanated. He had a light blue button down shirt and nice tan pants on. The demi-Saiyan had short spiky hair over the top of his head and Doflamingo glanced behind him to see who it was.

"Please," Gohan added on top of his original request and the soldiers around him all dropped their jaws several more feet.

**A/N Hello everyone! Thanks for reading the latest chapter of Z in Dressrosa! The crew is finally off Punk Hazard, and the pirate world in in disarray with Goku and Vegeta flying around. Luffy officially invites the boys to his crew, and they accept! Yippee! Wonder how Bulma and Chi Chi are going to react when they find out? What about Gohan? Since Aokigi became the Fleet Admiral, he couldn't just randomly appear behind Doflamingo on Punk Hazard this time around, but Gohan could! Next time... Doflamingo vs Gohan? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter, and leave me a review telling me what you thought below!**

Nicolelovesray

Wow, this chapter had me sitting on the edge of my seat...hell the whole story had me sitting on the edge of my seat with excitement!  
I just love what you did with this by combining these stories together and with such a great plot.

Luffy's my fav anime character so obviously I want to see more of him but even if he's not in most chapters that's also fine cause the story is just fabulous! Xoxo can't wait for the next chap!

**Sometimes I'll just start writing and get on the edge of my seat, and then it will be an hour later and I'll finally lean back again, so that's probably the part where you were leaning in too! The boys when they fuse are a powerhouse not to be messed with, and now everyone knows it. Luffy wants his two friends on his crew, and the boys are happy to join! Thanks for the review!**

Guest

Is does Goku have ssg and ssgss mode now? I'd assume so since the events of the movie take place before Majin Buu.

**Maybe, probably, but I doubt Goku will need to go SSG, he's such a great martial artist he probably won't even have to go SS3 this whole story, (but then again, shit happens!) Also, the events of this fanfic take place after Majin Buu first of all, and secondly, the movie happens after Majin Buu considering Videl is preggers, and fat Buu is a character. Thanks again to the people who gave reviews and to everyone who read this story! 'Till next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 7:**

Doflamingo let go of Smoker's face and turned around from his crouched position. He stared up with a furious expression on his face that another one of these fighters was here to stop him. He stared at the man who looked about twenty years old and the man stared back.

_I wish I didn't ask Piccolo to change my fighting clothes back after our spar. I left in such a hurry that I'm still in my casual clothes._ Gohan was frowning about his clothes choice in this serious situation and Vegeta could tell what was on the young man's mind. He sighed at the pirate who should have just finished them all off quickly instead of playing around.

Doflamingo was thinking the same thing as the wounded Marines around him were shouting.

"Who is that?"

"He's another one of those flying people like the kids!"

"Oh, you met my brother and his friend?" Gohan thought the boys would have stayed away from the marines.

_Brother... From what Krillin says, then that means this is Gohan, Shit!_ Doflamingo frowned deeper and the veins popped on his head even more. He looked back down at Smoker and then at the boy behind him. His hand slid down to Smoker's neck and his other was floating above Smoker's face.

Gohan was glaring at the man who had a strange grin on his face and he watched as the man brought down his hand with sharp strings on the fingertips, about to slice through Smoker. "Sorry," the young man said as his foot flew out and hit Doflamingo in the face, knocking him so far back he slammed straight through a cliff and into the island.

"Young Master!" Baby 5 and Buffalo shouted.

Smoker and all the conscious soldiers were just shocked into silence.

Vegeta started to laugh at the scene and Gohan looked up at him, "What were you doing up there? Why didn't you stop him?"

The Prince of the Saiyans shook his head and smirked at Gohan, "You're out of practice boy. You should know not to lower your guard," the words finished coming out of Vegeta's mouth and Gohan started to turn right as he felt it next to him.

The ground beneath them started to rumble and Gohan's head turned right into a fist that slammed him back where he bounced on the ground and into the water, flying far back. Doflamingo was smirking and a huge white aura surrounded him, causing the ground under his feet to shake and all the marines around him, awake and asleep, to fly backwards from the wind force. His power was incredible, both Vegeta and Gohan were stunned by it.

Doflamingo turned back to Smoker who he had pinned to the ground under his foot and he rose an arm above his head again. "You're right Vegeta," a low voice said from inches behind Doflamingo's back, "I won't let it down again." The boy powered up into his Mystic form and the ground beneath them stopped shaking for a split second before cracks flew out in every direction and the Schichibukai didn't dare turn around.

He knew how to sense power, it was one of the earlier things Krillin taught him. So he knew when he was outmatched, and this boy behind him, was seriously strong. Doflamingo turned and his white aura flared some more while Gohan looked him in the red sunglasses with his coal black eyes.

The tension was so high that everyone froze and lumps formed in their throats. Doflamingo's aura stayed, but he started walking forward and then walked right past Gohan. "I'm not interested in fighting you," he said and kept moving, walking right past Gohan who turned to him and tilted his head confused.

The Saiyan was kind of expecting a fight when he arrived, and now that he didn't get one, he was kind of annoyed. Doflamingo continued, "But if I can't silence that one, then I will have to change my plans." He kept walking and then turned his head back, "It's been an annoyance to meet you, Gohan," the pirate with the pink feather coat started walking towards his subordinates who had their heads back but were still chained up.

The Son boy turned to Vegeta to see if the older man gave away his name, but Vegeta shook his head with a knowing look. The Saiyan Prince grinned, _So Krillin's given them information on the other fighters? He's making this more interesting by the second._

"Hey you guys," Gohan called over to the Marines pulling themselves off the walls where they were thrown by the powerups of the monster fighters. "Would you mind giving him some treatment?"

The Marines realized they were just sitting around and ran over to help Smoker. Gohan looked up to talk to Vegeta, but he wound up staring as the shorter Saiyan flew over to Doflamingo and talked to him instead as they walked away. _What's going on here? Vegeta, you're taking this pirate thing a little too far._

"If those men tell Marine HQ about your underground connections, won't you be in trouble?" Vegeta asked the man as they started flying away. Apparently they didn't need to use their own powers and were able to ride on that bumblebee man's back and Buffalo was flying them back to Dressrosa.

"My position will stay safe," Doflamingo assured knowingly. "I have," he paused and smirked, "a lot of sway with the World Government. Though Marine HQ getting involved could be bad. It might mean a few more people than I planned on coming to my island will be arriving."

"Sounds like fun," Vegeta said and leaned back on Buffalo's back. _Kaido, Marines, Straw Hat, Law, Krillin, the kids, and Doflamingo. This island just gets better and better._

Gohan was helping the men wrap up Smoker and when they were finished he sighed in relief and wiped some sweat from his brow. "What are you doing here?" Smoker asked the man sitting next to him.

"I was sensing out in this direction, and I felt his ki turn malicious. He intended to kill you and all your men, so I had to come," Gohan responded.

"But why?" Smoker asked and he saw the man in front of him seemed genuinely confused by the question.

"What do you mean why?" Gohan asked.

"Why would you save me?" Smoker said in a harsh tone.

Gohan didn't need to think of a reason, but he stared at the older man confused for a few seconds. "Are you mad because I won the last time we fought?"

The men around Smoker took a few steps back from the fighter in front of them but the man in the button down shirt started laughing and scratched the back of his head, "That was so long ago! Don't tell me you hold a grudge?"

"You helped Portgas D. Ace escape," Smoker growled.

"And I'd do it again," Gohan replied with the same smile on his face. "For the same reason I helped you escape from Doflamingo. Because it was the right thing to do," the men all stared at him in wonder as the spiky haired boy floated up in the air. "I hope next time we meet we can be friends Smokey!" Gohan called down to the marine and then shot away through the air. He wasn't moving as fast as last time since he wasn't in a hurry so the men below were able to watch his streak fly through the air.

"Thank you!" the men all shouted since Smoker wasn't going to, "Thanks for saving Smo-yan!"

* * *

Night fell on Dressrosa and Vegeta was meeting with the top executives of Doflamingo's group and the captain himself. He was quickly introduced the the three large head executives and they were the strongest people on the island from what he could tell. The office of the palace was filled with the most powerful beings in Dressrosa, with the exception of 18 who was home with Marron.

The woman and child had gone back to their mansion and left the flower field house that they'd been staying in, but Krillin hadn't been home yet. He was busy with work all day, and this was the final meeting. "Kaido's still days off," the midget began as he stopped sensing out, "it feels like he's bringing his entire crew."

Vegeta smirked as the King of the Beasts did exactly what he wanted him to do.

Trebol spoke up in a nasally tone, "Marine Headquarters is mobilizing too. It feels like they might be sending in one of the new admirals."

Diamante leaned back in his chair and added, "We're all set for the trap in the Coliseum. The brat... I mean, Trunks," he corrected himself in front of Vegeta who didn't really care how they referred to his son, "Will be drawn to it when he hears about the prize, just like Fire Fist."

"Is he already on the island?" Pica asked in a high voice.

"Not yet," Krillin said as he felt out. "It doesn't look like he's taking a full ship of men either. He probably took one of the commanders with him, he feels about that strong." The bald man felt around the other edges of their island and it was clear they were drawing a lot of attention.

"Law is making the Straw Hats take a long route around so that we won't see them coming. I guess he hasn't put together that we'll be able to sense him no matter where he is," Trebol said and Doflamingo frowned. It wasn't like Law to miss something like that. If the pirate knew that they could feel him, then he should know that they purposely weren't attacking. _Unless he's using those two kids as a shield..._

"We still have time before the tournament and when Kaido arrives," Diamante said and the others nodded. "What should we do until then?"

"Train," Doflamingo replied and Vegeta liked this man's style. He turned to the Prince who was smirking on the outskirts of their little meeting and he asked, "Are you willing to wait until this is all over before our fight?"

The Saiyan pretended to think about it, but he was far too involved now to brutally injure the man he was going to help. Vegeta smirked, "I'll wait. Until then I'll stay with you," he paused and allowed himself to say it, "Captain."

The men around him all smirked as they just gained another very powerful ally. "Good," Doflamingo laughed and then kept laughing, "Very good!"

The meeting ended and the officers went their separate ways. "Yo Vegeta," Krillin called over to the other Z fighter who would now be working with him. The Saiyan turned to the bald man walking towards him and they started walking down the hall together. "You going to stay on the island?"

_It wouldn't be a very long trip to fly to West City,_ the Prince thought, _but the woman will go crazy if I don't leave and grab Trunks before coming back. He's enjoying himself as a pirate too much for that, as am I._ "Yes," he responded.

"You wanna crash at my mansion?" Krillin offered and the Saiyan turned to him and lifted his eyebrows, wondering if he heard right. "We've got a lot of unused guest rooms, you're welcome to take one."

"Really?" Vegeta asked, somewhat thinking the human was messing with him.

Krillin nodded and the Prince looked back in front of him. There was something that bothered him earlier when the man and him fought, then ate, and the way the human talked to him. It was a different way than Kakarott, not as rivals, but as... _friends. Is he my friend? _Vegeta had never had a friend before, so he didn't know for sure, but he started laughing as they walked. _To think, it would be Baldy._

"What's up? You coming?" Krillin asked and lifted into the air.

"Yeah," Vegeta responded. "Let's go," the two of them flew off for the large mansion next to the Coliseum.

* * *

"Ahh, what is that?" Trunks shouted as a shrill sound woke him up. It was early in the morning but someone was playing loud screeching music on a violin.

"Brook can you let up already?" Usopp turned his head and covered it with his pillow.

"Please stop," Goten moaned and he grabbed his head where the throbbing pain was giving him worse of a headache. Trunks wasn't doing much better and both boys rolled out of bed and yelled as a high note was played on the violin.

Sanji was up in the kitchen cooking, but the rest of the men were waking up in their room. The previous evening, Zoro carried the kids downstairs and gave them two of the empty hammocks in their room.

Brook started up a second verse but Usopp shouted over to him, "Hey wait, Brook stop!" He sounded serious not like their usual complaining at the wake up call and the skeleton lowered his instrument.

"What's wrong Usopp-san?" Brook asked as he looked around the room.

The two boys with extra sensitive hearing lowered their hands from their ears and sighed in relief. Neither wanted to attack the funny skeleton guy, but they weren't far from smashing that violin in his hands. "Thanks long nose," Trunks said to the man who stopped the noise. "What was that?"

"That's how Brook wakes us up every morning," Chopper answered and hopped out of bed. Kin'emon and Momonosuke also seemed surprised by the wake up call but Law was already awake and out of the room.

"Well," Goten started, "I know we're new here, but um, could you not do that tomorrow?"

"We have sensitive hearing," Trunks added as he saw the looks the men were giving them. "It's a genetic thing."

"Because we're Saiyans," Goten said with a smile and received confused glances from all the people around him.

Luffy laughed at the weirdness and then everyone went upstairs for food. The whole ship of people ate an amazing breakfast, that the Saiyan children kept eating until they were forced to stop.

Afterwards, everyone met up on the deck to properly introduce themselves to their new crew members. "Hi I'm Brook, it's a pleasure to meet you." The skeleton bowed a little and then fell forty five degrees so he was leaning against a wall. Goten found it pretty funny while Trunks just sweatdropped.

"And I'm the great Captain Usopp!" The long nosed guy in overalls shouted. "With my fleet of a hundred ships and one hundred thousand men I've traversed this entire great ocean..."

Goten's eyes were sparkling but the orange haired woman bonked the idiot on the head hard and his face hit the floor. "No he hasn't," she said and then smiled at the cute boys, "I'm Nami. Nice to meet you."

The crew went around introducing themselves and the kids were most amazed by the robot's cool functions. Franky knew he could impress them and was enjoying showing off.

"So who are you?" Momonosuke asked the kids after he and his father finally introduced themselves.

The boys smirked at each other and then lifted off the grass of the deck and hovered in the air above their new friends. "We are the protectors of the Earth!" Goten shouted and did exactly what his brother showed him. He swung his arms out to the side and struck a pose.

Trunks wasn't going to make a silly pose but he still wanted to show off. "I'm Trunks Briefs," he said and held up a hand that filled with a golden ball of light. He flicked his wrist and the ki ball flew over and landed in the water, exploding with a massive pillar of water shooting into the sky.

Half the crew dropped their jaws at the show of strength that seemed minuscule for him, but the others just watched the boy who they already knew was crazy strong.

"Oh yeah, and I'm Goten Son," the black haired kid mentioned and lost the weird pose he was in.

"What do you mean by 'protectors of the Earth?'" Robin asked the children floating above her.

Goten smiled at the woman who kind of resembled big sis Videl. "We fight big bad monsters who try to kill people. There was this one guy, Majin Buu, he killed everyone and blew up the planet, but our dads defeated him."

Trunks sighed and lowered his head at the words that came out of his friend's mouth. "You really expect them to believe that?" He asked and the younger boy realized it was probably pretty far-fetched.

"Blew up the planet?!" Luffy and Chopper shouted in amazement.

Trunks thought they either had a lot of faith in Goten, or they were just gullible. He decided to test out the first one and tried the truth, "Yeah, but they wished on the Dragon Balls and brought back Earth and everyone on it. And then we erased everyone's memories so they wouldn't remember it ever happened."

Nami decided to humor the children who were obviously lying and asked, "Then why do you remember it?"

The boys opened their mouths and then turned to each other. "Well," Goten began, "I'm not sure, but it definitely happened. We made friends with Majin Buu after his evil half was killed so now he's..."

"Wait," Chopper stopped him, "he killed everyone on Earth but you're friends with him?"

"He changed," Trunks said like it was all that matters.

"Everyone deserves a second chance," Goten said with a smile and the people staring at them couldn't think of a more pure response.

Most of the people there didn't believe what the kids said, but the weird thing was they didn't see the kids lying. It looked like they really believed what they were saying.

"So how do you guys fly?" Zoro questioned from where he was leaning against the mast. "Do you have Devil Fruits?"

While he was asking, Luffy was reaching over the side of the ship to grab something shiny he saw in the water. The pirate fell off and both children floating in the air snapped their heads his direction. They answered Zoro's question through action.

"Luffy!" Nami shouted in annoyance. "Who's gonna jump in and get him this time?" she looked back but both of the children in the air were missing and large splashes appeared in the water. Devil Fruit eaters couldn't go underwater so that option was gone.

"You okay Luffy?" Goten asked as he pulled the pirate up who wasn't even under for a full second. Trunks looked at his friend and saw the fear in Goten's eyes.

There was a point in the war when Goten was covered in ice and he fell under. At the time he regained his composure and flew back out, but when he was under, he saw so many people stuck underwater. Trunks had a similar experience later when the Giant Battleship Sanjuan Wolf stepped on the bay and everyone fell under the ice. When he was down there he saw so many bodies of people with no ki's floating around and the image stayed with him. The two kids were staring at the man they knew couldn't swim and Luffy was staring back confused at the kids' scared reactions.

"What are you doing?! You could have drowned!" Trunks yelled at him.

"Don't worry! I trust you guys," the kids lowered their harsh gazes and dropped Luffy back on the ship. "I know my nakama won't let me sink."

"Oh," Goten said and smiled wide at the pirate's trust in them. "Ok then."

Robin noticed something on the children's faces when Luffy fell in though, and she wasn't the only one. The kids went back to their happy selves and went back over to the group to talk more about themselves.

"So how do you guys know Luffy?" Chopper asked the kids who landed on the deck.

"Huh?" Trunks asked and turned around to stare at the furry guy who called himself Chopper. He didn't ask since he was more interested in the robot, but now he asked, "Did you eat a fruit that turned you into a small," he paused and everyone waited to see what he'd call him, "reindeer?"

Chopper was so excited that the kid knew what animal that he was that he started twirling on his feet. "No, I'm a reindeer who at the Human Human fruit."

"Whoaaa," the boys said in unison.

Sanji answered Chopper's original question and stated, "They met Luffy in the War."

The people on the ship who didn't know this already were stunned but the rubber pirate was getting excited. He didn't like talking about himself in the war that often to his crew, but these kids were a different story. "Yeah, they were really awesome. They came with a bunch of their friends and helped me save Ace. Then they saved me and helped me escape."

Trunks was blushing and Goten scratched the back of his head sheepishly. They liked bragging about themselves, but Trunks wasn't proud of his involvement in the war. _And I got Marco killed, _the child thought to himself.

Most of the people there saw the hurt look in Trunks's eyes and Goten didn't look too happy as he was thinking about the war either. Usopp saw that Luffy didn't realize the kids weren't happy and he decided to change the topic. "So how did you guys do that thing that made you turn into the same person?"

Everyone wanted to know and even Law was looking down in interest from the upper deck. "It's called the Fusion dance..." Goten started to explain how it worked and everyone listened in to their explanation.

"Wait wait wait," Usopp swung his arms in front of his face as something the kid said didn't make sense to him. Actually, most things the boys had been doing and saying didn't make any sense, but this couldn't be let go. "Where did you say your dad learned about this technique?"

Goten thought about it for a second and thought he might have mispronounced the name. "It was a planet called Yardat, I think?" He looked to Trunks but the older boy just shrugged.

"Planet?" Momonosuke said with wide-eyes.

"Yeah, a lot of our friends and family have been to space," Trunks said in a boasting tone. "Our dads were born there," the group of people in front of them dropped their jaws, "we're half-Saiyans since our moms are humans."

"Saiyans, what is that?" Nami asked and she was shivering although it was a hot day and she was only wearing a bikini.

"It's what you call people from planet Vegeta. Our dads are the only ones left, the rest were killed when the planet was blown up." Goten said like it was no big deal.

When the words left his mouth though, Robin took a step back and her hand went over her mouth. She wanted to meet these men now. They'd been through the destruction of their home, and the genocide of their entire race. She knew exactly how they felt and never thought she'd meet someone like her.

"So Trunks, want to show them the fusion dance?" Goten asked his friend.

The pirates around them were all whispering to each other nervously. They kept telling themselves the children were lying, but the boys seemed so sure of themselves. Only Chopper and Luffy listened without a shred of doubt in what the kids were saying.

The children showed off how to do the dance for some time and a few of the others wanted to learn how to do it. Goten and Trunks had an idea and they giggled as they taught everyone how to do it.

When the people's fingers touched, they didn't merge because they didn't know how to match each other's powers. Once they were getting good at the motions though, Goten and Trunks snickered and picked a partner each.

"You ready?" Trunks asked and the furry guy next to him nodded.

"Let's go!" Goten said and Momonosuke smiled and lifted up his arms.

Little did the reindeer pirate and samurai child know, but the boys they were practicing with matched their energies to their partners and were breathing at the same pace. This time wasn't going to be practice.

"Fu-sion! Ha!" The four figures touched their fingers together and the people around them who were enjoying watching dropped their jaws as bright white lights enveloped the two pairs.

The first one to appear was the merge of the two children and the boy jumped forward. He was short and had black spiky hair in one spike above the center of his head. He was wearing a black and gold vest and the boy was checking out his arms and body. "Nice," his voice came out and it sounded like both children were talking. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," the fused form greeted the people around him. "My name is Gosuke."

"Th-they fused," Usopp said in disbelief.

Kin'emon was panicking as he stared at the spot his son was a second ago. "Don't worry father, in thirty minutes we'll separate."

Meanwhile, another figure formed next to them and this one looked awesome. Gosuke stopped talking and stared at his friend who was covered in a thin layer of brown fur. He had a long monkey tail coming out of his butt and his head had two large horns with lavender hair in the middle flowing back. His hairy muscles were larger than Gosuke's and he was twice as tall as the younger child.

"I'm Tropper," the furry child said and clenched a fist. "I feel really strong," he lifted his hand and a ball of blue light appeared.

"Chopper?!" Nami shouted in shock as the furry guy flew up in the air and started making loop-de-loops in the air.

"I said it's Tropper!" The boy shouted down and then Gosuke flew up to meet him. "You ready?" The boy with reindeer antlers asked and Gosuke pulled his arms to his side and nodded.

Both of them started shouting and the black spike above Gosuke's head turned gold while Tropper's purple hair turned blonde and his horns grew twice as large.

"Aw, no fair," Gosuke moaned, "you look so cool as a Super Saiyan."

Tropper looked down to see what he was talking about and his own eyes glowed in amazement. His brown fur and tail turned yellow and it looked awesome! "Woohoo! Let's fight!"

"What?!" The pirates shouted down below. "Why would you fight? Aren't you friends?" Brook called up.

"How else would we get stronger?" Gosuke called back. It looked like the children retained more of the personalities from the weird children than from Momo or Chopper.

The kids disappeared from sight and shockwaves rippled around the sky as all the pirates that were scattered on the deck tried to watch.

Zoro, Sanji, Luffy, and Law were amazed at the battle going on above their heads. Each of the kids formed balls of light in their hands and started firing at each other as they flew. The people who couldn't see the kids just saw explosions rippling across the sky that made the Sunny start shaking.

One of the blasts slammed into Tropper and Gosuke flew forwards to capitalize, but the reindeer Saiyan was planning on that and spin-kicked his friend down to the water where there was a loud splash and the boy above started laughing. "Hey Gosuke, Gosuke?" Tropper could feel his friend's ki getting smaller and he panicked. _Our Devil Fruits make it so we can't swim! _"Someone help!" He shouted over to the ship and Sanji realized what was wrong immediately.

"Sky Walk!" He yelled and kicked the air hard, lifting him off the ship. He kept kicking his way to Tropper who would have thought the strange way to fly was cool if he wasn't so worried about his friend. The blonde haired chef dove down into the ocean below and Kin'emon screamed his son's name from the ship.

"Stop," Usopp held the man back, "you'll just sink too and then we'll have to jump in after you!" The samurai who ate the Devil Fruit didn't care about himself and wanted to dive in after his boy.

After a few seconds, Sanji came back to the surface with a gasping Gosuke in his hands. "This stinks," the child said after a few gasps. Momonosuke hadn't even tried swimming since he got his power so for both boys inside the fused form, it was the first time they weren't able to swim. "Thanks," the child said to the chef who let the kid go and Gosuke flew back to the ship.

Tropper lost his Super Saiyan state and smiled as he landed next to his friend. "Glad you're okay," he said and Gosuke laughed it off.

"I want to try fusion next!" Luffy shouted and Usopp wanted to see what being rubber felt like so he was up for it. The fused children said they'd try to teach them, but it was a difficult, precise technique that took them a long time to master.

A lot of people got back to doing their own things on the ship, though all of them were thinking about the strange children, what they said, and what they could do. Law and Luffy were standing on the deck with Goten while Trunks went up to the crow's nest where he felt the swordsman working out.

"Mind if I join you?" Trunks asked as he walked in the room. The man in front of him was lifting a huge amount of weights with his mouth, and it looked like a strenuous exercise.

"Go ahead," Zoro grunted and turned his head to see what the kid was going to do. The boy started grabbing weights off of the wall and he held them all on top of his hands like it was nothing. Well over a thousand pounds, all not even causing the child to struggle. The swordsman put down the weights he was using and Trunks grabbed those as well, putting them on the pile and then taking a deep breath.

The child tossed all the weights up in the air and Zoro's eyes went wide. If those were allowed to slam down fast, they'd break a hole in the nest and then hit the ship down below and shatter it. The kid in front of him wasn't worried though and flipped himself so that he was standing on his hands with his feet pointed up.

The large pile of iron weights fell on Trunks's feet and he grunted but his hands held firm. The boy started to do push ups, bending his arms with his legs holding up all the weight above his head. After a hundred, he took away a hand and did a hundred more, sweat coming down his face now. He switched to the other hand and did a hundred, before pushing up higher and removing all but one finger from the floor.

Zoro's jaw dropped and the kid managed to get fifty, one-finger push ups in, before his arm was shaking uncontrollably. "Not, good, enough," the boy growled to himself. He thought about his mother getting killed by Majin Buu because he wasn't strong enough. He thought about Marco with Akainu's fist through him. "Never, again," it was weird training this way; without any gravity change or sparring partner, but it was a nice change. He felt himself growing stronger every second and his arm stopped shaking as he hit sixty, and then his breathing calmed as he finished another thirty on one finger.

_That was sheer willpower_, Zoro thought to himself as he watched the kid carefully put down the weights. "How often do you train this hard?" He asked the boy, not as annoyed that a child was so much stronger than him anymore.

"Every day," Trunks responded, "but usually it's a lot harder than this." He wasn't boasting, he was just staring a fact. "My dad won't let me stop training and if I ever plan on becoming the strongest, I have to keep up my training."

"The strongest," Zoro whispered. "Then we have the same goal."

"Really?" Trunks said and felt the man's strength. It really was something else, but he doubted the man knew what real power was out there. "Have you ever heard of a Gravity Room?"

Zoro shook his head and the boy smirked, "You'd love it. I bet I could have my mom build one for the ship as long as I don't tell her it's for pirates."

While Trunks and Zoro were training and talking about training upstairs, Law had business to talk about. "Krillin," the pirate with the large sword stated, "what do you know about him?"

Goten looked at the two pirate captains who both seemed intrigued. Luffy wanted to know about the guy who beat up his grandpa and had Moria's power, and Law wanted to know more about one of his enemies. "Well," Goten started and scratched his chin, "he's my dad's best friend." The kid thought about something else, "Gohan," the boy stopped to explain who that was, "he's my older brother, says that they've been training together since they were kids."

"What else?" Law asked and Goten thought hard about what he knew about Krillin.

"Well, before Majin Bu killed him, he already died twice before that." The two men staring at him sweatdropped at the child's words. "I don't know about the first, but the second time he was fighting the guy who blew up me and Trunks's dads' planet." The boy stopped and then added in with a proud smile, "My dad beat him after Krillin died though." The kid was losing the pirates who were slowly getting more and more confused, "but then the planet they were fighting him on exploded, and he escaped. But then Trunks, this was a different Trunks, from the future, came back and sliced him into little pieces before blowing him away."

The kid had heard all types of stories from his older brother and he believed them all to be the truth. He went from talking about Krillin to going on a rant about Frieza and he suddenly realized he sidetracked. "Oops, oh yeah Krillin. He's pretty strong, but his wife is a lot stronger. He's probably the strongest human on the planet though."

"Because you're Saiyans," Law said in a skeptical tone but Goten didn't catch the sarcasm in his voice and nodded with a smile. "Well that's good to know," the man frowned and then started what he knew about him. "Krillin is one of the executives of the Don Quixote Family," he started, "I've never seen him in person, but I know he joined soon after the War."

"Why would he do that?" Luffy asked and Goten shrugged.

"I haven't seen Krillin very often recently," the child scratched his chin. "I wonder why he took my shadow yesterday just to give it right back?"

"Joker probably told him to," Law said and grimaced. "Having an enemy like Krillin complicates our plan, but with you two on board, it might be able to cancel out."

"What about Trunks's dad?" Goten asked and the two men turned to him. "Well," he saw the confused looks on the pirates' faces and explained, "He's been with the birdy man for a while now. I thought they would be fighting, but they're just hanging out with Krillin and some other really strong people in the direction we're heading." The boy looked off the bow of the ship and the men followed his gaze, "The humans there are all stronger than most humans on the planet. I bet our other friends are going to come when they feel us all here enjoying ourselves."

"This isn't a vacation," Law scolded the child who looked up at him surprised. "This is serious."

"That doesn't mean we can't have fun, right Luffy?" Goten asked and the pirate in the Straw Hat smiled.

"Right!" Luffy shouted and he couldn't wait to see these strong fighters either.

"It's weird though," Goten looked around in other directions and tilted his head. "It seems like there are a lot of people going to the island ahead of us. Over there," he pointed to the right of their ship, "there are three big powers, one of them huge." He was basing it off standards for humans and looked the other way, "There's another guy coming from that direction. And then there are a few hundred coming from that way."

Law's eyes were getting wider and he had no idea what was going on here. _What are you up to Joker?_

* * *

"Sir! Aokigi Gensei!" A man rushed into the office without knocking and Kuzan leaned up in his seat. The former Admiral turned Fleet Admiral stared at his subordinate and instantly became on guard.

The man in front of him standing in the doorway was a decorated Vice Admiral, but he had sweat coming down his face and looked like he was panicking. "What's wrong?" Aokigi asked and stood out of his seat. He was in the middle of taking a nap, but this was business and he had to get to it.

"It's, just," the man was flustered and he led the leader of the Navy into the hallway. "Look for yourself," he said and the men descended the fortress quickly.

Aokigi wondered what could be going on so he rushed in front of his subordinate and out the doors to Marine HQ. Whatever he was expecting, it wasn't this. "Hey there!" The black spikes in the man's hair made the fleet admiral instantly recognize him.

The man standing before Aokigi was standing tall with only scraps of orange pants on him. His musuclar body looked like it was covered in acid burns but he had a wide smile on his face. "I saw this woman attacking a village so I figured you guys could take care of her."

Goku remembered the building he was at with Vegeta before he met with Big Mom. It reminded him of the Marine HQ they fought at once, though in a new location. He figured he couldn't leave her with a normal prison; so the fortress filled with powerful Marines that wanted to protect the innocent would be the best place. "Is that..." Kuzan stopped and stared at the unconscious woman at Goku's feet.

There was no doubt about it, Big Mom was defeated and delivered right to them. The fleet admiral stared at the tall man in front of him with black hair spikes going out in all directions. "Thank you," the Gensei said and he bowed his head, stunning the hundreds of Marines surrounding them with their weapons raised.

"You're the ice guy!" Goku said suddenly remembering who this was. "You wanna fight?"

The Saiyan's battle with the large woman was fun, but he had to spend a lot of time helping out the villagers afterwards and giving the pirates on the woman's crew a lecture on not hurting people anymore or he'd be back for them. That took the entire night and he hadn't slept yet, but he was ready for another match.

Kuzan started to sweat and he shook his head, "No thanks," he knew a battle with this man was going to be completely one-sided unless the man took it easy on him.

"Oh," the spiky haired man seemed a little disappointed. "Ok then, but I can leave her with you right?"

"Yes," the leader of the Marines assured. "She'll be taken to the strongest prison in the world. Impel Down."

"Sounds like a fun place to try and escape from," Goku said like an excited little kid and the powerful Marines around him all sweatdropped. "Alright, see you later," he waved to them and then put two fingers to his forehead. The man vanished and everyone looked around, but he wasn't even on their island anymore.

Aokigi walked over to Big Mom and stared down at her, still confused by what just happened. "Call the papers," Kuzan said and started walking back to his fortress, "let the world know. And uh," he turned to the man who rushed in his office earlier, "Take a battleship to Impel Down; and make sure you have her chained tight with Sea Stone."

"Understood!" His men shouted and started running around getting to work. For the first time in two years, something big was happening, and it was going to change the shape of the New World.

* * *

"His underground alias is Joker," Law explained. He had Straw Hat's crew gathered around him and he was explaining the plan so far. "And Joker's most important business partner now, is one of the Yonko: Kaido, the King of the Beasts. Our target."

While Momonosuke freaked out and turned into a dragon, which caused his father to panic who had never seen him in his dragon form before, the two children sitting cross-legged in front of Law nodded. They were listening closely while most of the Straw Hats were moving around doing their own things.

"Sounds like a strong guy," Goten whispered and Trunks nodded.

"I bet I could take him though," Trunks said with a smirk and both boys started giggling.

"Kaido of the Four Emperors. In order to take him down, we need to weaken his forces. Kaido is buying a large amount of fruit from Joker now. It's a Zoan-type, man-made Devil Fruit -SMILE."

Luffy looked bored by the conversation but Nami and Usopp were panicking. If people could create Devil Fruits, then the amount of Devil Fruit eaters would keep going up.

"Since it's mad-made however, there are some complications. But, in fact, Kaido has more than 500 Devil Fruit eaters in his pirate group." Law explained.

"Who doesn't want to do this?!" Usopp shouted and raised his hand.

"I don't!" Nami yelled and raised hers too.

"Me neither!" Chopper raised a hand.

"Shut up," Zoro told them, aggravated by their cowardice.

"But their Devil Fruit eaters won't multiply anymore," the man looked across the deck and the others turned to see Caesar acting all innocent looking the other way.

The pirates seemed amazed and started praising him that he was able to make something that could create Devil Fruits. "Don't praise him!" Usopp shouted but Trunks was a lot more severe.

"Don't think I forgot about you," the little boy whispered into Caesar's ear. The Gas man didn't even see the kid approach, but now Trunks's head was centimeters away from his own and his mouth was breathing in his ear. "I'll never forgive you for what you did to the children."

He spoke loud enough for Sanji and Chopper to hear them and both of the pirates gulped at the kid's menacing words and tone. Caesar was shaking uncontrollably where he sat and Luffy started laughing at how scared Trunks made him.

"Is it that hard to make the SAD thing?" Luffy asked Law.

"He just put Vegapunk's discovery of 'linear factor' into practice." Law replied.

While the Straw Hats started dissing on how Caesar wasn't actually impressive at all, Trunks walked over and asked Law a question. "Do we really need to go to all this trouble to go after Kaido?" The pirate seemed surprised by his question, but the boy continued. "I mean, me and Goten can find him for you if you want, then we can head straight there?"

The offer floated above everyone's heads and most of them trembled at the thought of walking straight up to Kaido and asking to fight. Kin'emon and Momonosuke were the most strongly opposed to the idea for some reason and Law was also against it, "That's suicide. You're underestimating Kaido's strength."

"Umm," Goten started and the man glared at him now. "I actually think you're underestimating our strength," he corrected to pirate and Luffy and Zoro snickered at the flustered look on Law's face.

The Surgeon of Death glared at the boy in front of him but the other one spoke up. "Yeah, we fought Majin Buu, and he killed everyone on the planet except for Tien with one attack. Why wasn't Kaido able to dodge the attack if he was so strong?"

"You guys can stop with the jokes now," Usopp told them. He was a master at lying and this one wasn't even close to believable.

"It's not a joke," Goten said firmly, "We felt around on the planet after he did it," the kid's eyes turned a little dark and he continued, "Every single person. Billions. All slaughtered in an instant."

"Still, fighting an Emperor isn't something you can just go do," Law argued with the children who thought they were smarter than him. "They're too powerful to-"

"Hey Goten, Trunks," a voice said and everyone heard the sound before they actually saw the person. He appeared standing between the two boys on the ship and they both looked up at the same time all the others turned and stared with jaw-dropped expressions.

"Daddy!" the eleven year old jumped up and hugged his father who wrapped an arm around him back and then looked around.

"Wow, this is an amazing ship. Whoever made this did a really nice job," he was already complimenting Franky who stopped being surprised and started smiling from the praise. Goku looked down and grinned at Luffy, "And Wow! You're so much stronger than two years ago. You must have been training really hard."

The smiling man with the weird spiky hair was so happy and easy going that almost everyone forgot about the fact that he just appeared literally out of nowhere. "Dad what happened to your face?" Goten asked as he saw the burn marks on his father's chin and cheek. He looked to the hand holding him and there was a burn on it too.

"Oh nothing big," he said with a smile and put his son down. "There was this crazy woman, who was this big," the man held out his arms and the others laughed at how large he was making her out to be. Law and Zoro were still staring at the guy with their hands on their swords as they weren't as quick to lower their guards against new strong people.

"She couldn't have been that fat," Trunks argued and Usopp nodded, questioning the man's storytelling abilities.

"Really!" Goku exclaimed and held his arms out again, "She was all like, 'Give me all your candy!' But I didn't have any candy to give. And if I did, I definitely wouldn't have given it to her. She was attacking this town because they didn't have any-" the man realized that only his son and Vegeta's were still listening and he looked around to the pirates around who were all staring with scared looks and dropped jaws.

"D-D-Did you h-happen to get this woman's name?" Nami asked in a shaky voice as she stared at the man before her. Even Luffy looked a little blue in the face and Law had his bottom lip lowered to the floor.

"Umm, no," Goku couldn't remember, "but her crew kept calling her mother. It was really weird. Anyway, I beat her up, but I had to go Super Saiyan and she got a lot of strange attacks in on me."

"You're saying you defeated Big Mom... on your own?" Law questioned with a tone of disbelief in his voice.

The spiky haired man turned to the guy with the long sword and smiled, "You're really strong too!" He remembered the man asked him a question and shrugged, "If that was her name." He looked back at his son and Trunks and laughed, "I didn't think a normal prison could handle her so I took her straight to that guy with the weird ice power..."

"AOKIGI?!" Half the crew shouted in shock. Not only did this man defeat Big Mom, but he handed her in to the Navy too.

"W-W-W-Wait a minute," Usopp was shaking his head back and forth, trying to comprehend what was going on. "You defeated one of the four Emperors, Big Mom, by yourself?"

"Yeah," Goku replied and wondered why everyone was staring at him so oddly. When he started off his story most of them were laughing along, but now they all seemed really scared and serious.

Luffy frowned, "Aw man, I wanted to fight her," the rubber pirate doubted he'd ever get the chance now with the woman on her way to Impel Down.

Trunks and Goten turned back to Law who was sitting there with his jaw dropped low. "You should close your mouth before something flies in," Trunks teased and the man snapped his lips together.

"What was that about not being able to take out a Yonko on our own?" Goten taunted too and Luffy started cracking up. He was the only one laughing, but the boys were right, they just proved Law wrong.

"Kaido's going to be stronger than Big Mom," Law whispered but he didn't even seem too sure of himself anymore.

"Kaido?!" Goku exclaimed, "That was the guy Vegeta was looking for!"

"My dad?" Trunks wondered.

"Does this conversation seem like it's a little out of our league?" Usopp whispered the the orange haired navigator next to him.

"Uh huh," she nodded.

"Yeah," Goku answered Trunks and then pointed ahead, "He's on that island ahead."

Suddenly dark clouds started forming above them and the two children and Goku were the most surprised by the surprise weather, having never traversed the Grand Line. "What's going on?" Goten asked as hail started to fall.

The pirates who were all so amazed by this new fighter and his sons, and the strange things they were saying, suddenly sprang into action when the woman with orange hair told them to. "Franky, prepare for a Coup de Burst!" Nami shouted.

"Got it!" the cyborg shouted and jumped into the cabin to get it ready.

"Everyone move the ship towards nine o'clock, we're heading for an area without any clouds!" Nami's voice came over a loudspeaker and everyone was rushing around.

"Should we be doing something Captain?" Trunks asked Luffy as the pirate went jogging by and laughing.

"Sure!" he shouted but didn't give them any directions as he ran off.

"Captain?" Goku asked the boys and they smiled up at him.

"Yeah, we're pirates now!" they shouted in unison.

"Chi Chi's gonna kill me," Goku laughed as he tussled his son's hair. "Speaking of which, I was actually heading home to take a nap since I spent all night helping the village that woman destroyed. Can you guys handle that?" He pointed up and the boys grinned.

"Sure we can," Goten stated and him and his friend flew up in the air.

"Well," Goku turned and waved at the few people still around him. There was the guy with the white hat and long sword, the samurai and his son, and the skeleton and he smiled at them, "It was nice meeting you all. I'm sure we'll meet again soon!" He put two fingers to his forehead and vanished.

If he hadn't appeared there in such a similar fashion, it would have stunned them more. Brook looked up in surprise after the kids and muttered, "What do they have to take care of... AHHH!" There was a ginormous ball of ice falling straight out of the sky towards them.

"Double Buster!"

"Kamehame HAA!"

"Coup de Burst!" Franky shouted.

The ship lifted off and flew into the air, shooting away from the giant ball of ice. Nami's voice came over the speakers and everyone looked behind them. "Looks like it was a waste of cola," she whispered and the rest of the crew looked behind them as well to see the amazing sight. The explosion behind them was a magnificent mix of yellow and blue light and it made the ice chunk that covered the sky explode into a thousand pieces, raining down around the floating, laughing children.

"No," Trunks said as he flew over, "it was a waste of our energy!" He shouted down to them, "That was super cool! I didn't know the ship could fly!"

Momonosuke stopped being a dragon and talked about how cool the ship was with Trunks and Goten and the three of them started running around to go check out the rest of it to see all the cool functions. "Nothing is impossible for the Thousand Sunny that I built," Franky boasted to the children.

"Here, I'll take you boys on the tour," Nami called over and the children running around smiled and walked over to her. She probably knew the ship better than any of them so they were happy to follow her around. They looked around the aquarium and then went to the library where the navigator was surprised to learn that the two super strong boys were also crazy smart.

While Momonosuke was staring at the pages of a picture book with great interest, Trunks was flipping through the shelves. "Read it, read it, read it, ooh," he pulled one out and flipped through the pages before going over and sitting next to Momo. "This one sounds interesting. Wonder if I could make a time machine before my mom in this timeline."

Nami looked over at the book in Trunks's hand and it was on the theories of quantum mechanics and other strange topics that she couldn't wrap her mind around. She thought maybe the simpler Goten would be reading some picture book, but when she looked over at the black haired boy she was surprised to see him reading through the Logbook.

"No way!" Goten exclaimed and then looked up at Nami who'd been writing in it. "There's really a place called Sky Island?!"

"Let me see," Trunks was easily distracted from his own book and he and Momonosuke ran over and started reading. "Wait a second, you said you met God here, but God isn't on Sky Island."

"Haha, no," Nami shook her head, "God is just the name they give the governor of Sky Island." Suddenly her smile faded a little and she questioned, "What do you mean when you say he isn't on Sky Island?" The boy sounded positive that he couldn't be there, like he'd seen him somewhere else before.

"Yeah, we're friends with him and he lives on this platform high above the Earth," Goten held his hand up above his head to accentuate how high up Dende was.

"Really?" Momo asked with wide-eyes.

"Really," Trunks said. "He'd probably really like you guys."

"I doubt that," Nami chuckled, "Zoro doesn't even believe in God."

The two boys looked at each other and started laughing. Momo joined in and then Nami started giggling too. She didn't know what it was about these kids, but they were so strong that she didn't feel like wasting energy doubting every word that came out of their mouths. "Come on, let's continue the tour, you guys can come back here later."

"Sure!" all three said in unison. They went to the kitchen, where a jealous Sanji made food for the three kids getting to spend the day with Nami. Then they headed off to the doctor's office where Chopper was wearing white scrubs and a stethoscope with a fake mustache on.

He checked out Momo first, and then was surprised to see most of Trunks's injuries had gone away. When he lifted up Goten's shirt though, he wasn't surprised to see the bruise still there. He prodded it with his paw but the child was still laughing in the conversation he was having with the other two boy's in the office and Chopper went wide-eyed. _He should be in a lot of pain right now. Just touching it lightly should have shot coursing pain through his body. Just how much pain tolerance do they have that he doesn't even wince?!_

"How's his wound?" Nami asked and Goten started laughing similarly to how Trunks did the evening before.

"It's not that bad," Goten said, not knowing that Trunks had already explained this. "Saiyans heal faster than humans so I'll be fine soon. I don't even need a sensu bean."

"What's that?" Nami asked.

"It's a medicine that can cure anything," Trunks replied and the small doctor in front of them dropped his stethoscope.

"Wh-What?" Chopper asked, wondering if he heard correctly.

"Yeah, you name it. Broken bones, holes in the chest, heavy bleeding, a cold, it can fix anything," Goten said, "but it tastes nasty." He stuck out his tongue and the boys laughed but Chopper was still staring at them in silence.

"Actually, Gohan told me once that it couldn't heal his dad," Trunks said and Goten snapped his fingers like he just remembered that too. "That's why the future me had to come back in time and give us the special medicine they invented after Goku died."

"So it can't heal everything," Chopper whispered.

"Well," Trunks started, "I guess not. But the sickness Goten's dad got was really really rare. For everything else a sensu will always make it better." The child had no idea what he was doing by telling these people this.

"So, whenever we get hurt," Nami started, "can you get those sensu beans so we don't die?" The two children stopped smiling and looked at each other nervously.

"Umm," Goten started.

"Can we grown the beans in the garden outside? Then we'll have an endless supply of them?!" Chopper was getting excited by the aspect. "Or were you just lying about that too?"

"We haven't lied about anything since we got here," Trunks said firmly, quite offended by the accusation. "But we can't bring the sensu beans here," he paused and lowered his head, "because we made Korin angry."

"Eh?" the pirates in the room asked.

"He's this cat who grows the beans under Kami's Lookout and we were training on the Lookout one day..." Goten began and faded off as Trunks finished for him.

"And one of our stray blasts broke his ceiling. So now he won't give us sensu beans when we ask anymore. We have to be accompanied by an adult so they make sure we're responsible when we train," the child's story sounded so ridiculous that it couldn't have been made up on the spot and the others decided he wasn't lying.

"Aww," Nami said, "and that sounded like such a great medicine."

"Don't worry," Goten whispered, "If something really bad happens I'll try to steal one." Trunks grinned at his younger friend's mischievousness and Goten continued, "but don't tell the others okay? I don't want to get their hopes up."

"We should probably not mention anything more about the Dragon Balls," Trunks whispered to his friend and Goten nodded. They didn't want to give the pirates false hope about what they could and couldn't do, like bring back their friends from the dead.

The tour ended and Nami told them to all go take a bath upstairs with Robin. Trunks blushed at the idea but Goten was rushing him upstairs in a race and he forgot why he was blushing and ran with his friend. Momo tried to keep up and was running behind them.

The three boys splashed around in the huge bathtub and Robin laughed the whole time at the children's antics. Sanji, Brook, and Kin'emon rushed in at the end of the bath when they heard the kids were in there with Robin and they accused them of taking advantage of the fact that they were children.

Trunks knew what the men were talking about, and he frowned. Yes he found the black haired woman attractive, but he would never think dirty thoughts about her when she trusted them enough to let them bathe with her. Goten had no idea what the guys were talking about, but Momonosuke was definitely enjoying himself.

He acted all innocent as Nami rushed in and hit the three men, and then he buried his face between her mounds and pretended to sob so he could get special treatment. Trunks saw what he was doing and tried to be angry but found it funny that the perverted men were getting so upset by it while Momo was doing it mostly to mess with them. Goten was laughing and Trunks was also cracking up, _I love this crew!_

**A/N Hi everyone, thanks for reading another chapter! This one didn't have much action, but it was more of a transition from Punk Hazard to Dressrosa. Next time they will be arriving and Vegeta and Krillin will continue their work under Doflamingo. Will Gohan head over there when he notices there's lots of fighting? Yeah, probably. Tien and Goku too, when they feel like it. Hope you liked Gohan's replacement of Aokigi in stopping Doflamingo from killing Smoker, as well as Aokigi's reaction when Goku came with Big Mom. There are going to be far-reaching consequences of her defeat very soon in the OP world as everyone converges on Dressrosa. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**

pokeball645

Well, it looks like the Straw Hat Pirates gained two new crew members who happen to be two Saiyans, nice work on the chapter dude!

**Haha, yeah they did. And unlike most of the crew members who keep quiet about their past, these two kids just can't seem to shut up XD! Thank you!**

Daxen123

Ah so that's how you change it, I was wondering who was going to save smoker if Kuzan is fleet admiral now

**I had been thinking of doing Gohan for a while, and then I realized it worked so well because he was the one to beat up Smoker in the War. He needed a chapter to shine in since he hasn't appeared much yet in this story, but he'll be back for more when Dressrosa is in full swing. This story is mainly focusing on Goten, Trunks, Krillin, and Vegeta... so far, but Goku, Gohan, Tien, (and maybe Piccolo/Yamcha) will definitely play their parts. Thanks for the review!**

Nicolelovesray

Haha omg I'm so slow I swear, I've been checking for an update since the last chap and I didn't even resize u had updated lol. I loved this chap and I was hoppig up and down when I read Gohan was there! Can Not Wait For Next Chap! Amazing chapter btw! I just love this story to pieces!

**Hope you liked Gohan's badassness in making Doflamingo leave. The teen is noticing that Vegeta is working closely with Doflamingo, but so far no one else but Krillin really knows about his involvement, if that's what you can even call what Vegeta is doing there. Hope you enjoyed Goten and Trunks's intros to the crew and the fusion of Tropper and Gosuke!**

lol

Please, Please, Please UPDATE this AMAZING story!  
It's so good, and so well written! Please, I need more!  
Pwease...o.o

**Glad you like it so much! I was thinking it was going to take a really long time to write all of the Dressrosa arc, because of how long it is, but I realized something. A lot of the episodes are flashbacks for Rebecca, Doffy, Kyros, Violet, and Law, so it won't actually take as long. With that in mind, I've been slowing down work on this project until I see more of the flashbacks and what happens further in the arc so I know I'm not missing anything. Anyway thanks for all the reviews and feedback you guys, 'till next time!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N So yeah, it's been a while! Reread this story today and got a kick out of it, then found two more chapters I hadn't posted yet. Since the Dressrosa arc is about to end for reals, now I'm probably going to start working back up on this one more! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 8:**

"This Breed guy is really weird," Goten said out loud in front of the man. The owner of the Pet Pet Fruit was wearing a monocle and a large top hat on and his power was really weird.

"I can't believe he got us with his stupid power," Trunks sighed and scratched the glowing green collar on his neck.

Luffy and Law were struggling to rip off their collars and the man in front of them was laughing and bragging about his power. "Can you please let us go?" Goten called over to the guy who stared at him for a few seconds and then started bursting out laughing.

"I have a better idea," Breed shouted. "Chopper, attack them!" The small reindeer started growing and growing until he was a huge monster and the two little kids watching felt his power jump and he was scary.

"I can't control myself!" Monster Chopper yelled as he swung a fist down and destroyed the floor.

"I can bring out a hundred percent of the power of anyone I control! Hahaha!" Breed yelled like a crazy person.

"Damn!" Luffy tugged at his collar as he dodged his nakama's attacks, but the strange power was too strong.

"That's strange," Trunks said as he and Goten jumped backwards away from another attack. "Even though he's a weakling, I can't break this collar he made."

"Hey Trunks," Goten said with a frown. "I don't like this guy. He's treating Chopper and those other animals like slaves."

Kung Fu Dugong watched in horror as Chopper attacked Luffy and Law, but the Monster Point finally wore off after a few minutes. As Chopper fell to the ground, they all noticed Breed glaring at the kids who were insulting him from only a few feet away.

"Let us go!" Luffy shouted at the man.

"You humans should just die!" Breed shouted back. "All the world needs are animals. Friendship isn't important! Animals, pets, they're loyal and will never betray you. With Caesar Clown's Smiles, I will make a whole kingdom without any humans in-"

"Shut up already, my ears are starting to hurt," Trunks moaned and Goten and Luffy started laughing. Trafalgar Law was looking for a weakness to exploit and he thought he figured out a way to get out of this. They were stuck in this guy's crazy water castle that he lived in alone with his animals.

"'Shut up?'" The man asked angrily and then started laughing. "You know what? I just thought of a new fun game. You, child in black," Trunks turned to him, "kill your friend in white. You in white, kill your friend in the black tank top."

The boys' eyes glowed red and then Breed turned to the shocked pirates. "You too! Trafalgar Law, kill Straw Hat. Mugiwara, kill Law!" The man laughed like a maniac and shouted, "No Devil Fruit powers for any of you. Punch each other to death like the savages you are."

The two pirates ran forward and started punching each other since they couldn't resist the power. The children on the other hand, were shaking in rage and they could feel their bodies losing any control they had over them. "You can't make me!" Trunks screamed but his body was already flying forward and Breed started laughing.

Goten blocked and kicked his friend in the gut. Trunks went soaring up in the air where he straightened out and glared down. Breed was too shocked to move as he stared at the hovering child. "I said no Devil Fruits!"

"I don't want to kill you!" Trunks shouted down at his friend. Huge white auras surrounded the boys and they remembered what Breed said earlier. He could bring out a hundred percent of their power, and he just told them to fight to the death.

Their hair turned gold and the boys facing each other started shouting. "Ahhhhhhh!" They roared and the building began to shake.

Chopper was still dazed from his exhaustion, but the animals with their green collars, Breed, and the two fighting pirate captains, all saw lightning bolts start flying off the kids as the walls started to crack.

They flew towards each other at the same time and their fists collided in midair, stopping both of their momentums so everyone could see them. When they became visible again, the ground exploded beneath them and shards of concrete flew in every direction. They had their knuckles pressed together and they started lifting up their legs at the same time. Trunks right knee hit Goten's and then they brought up the other and kept hitting into each other.

The spiky haired younger boy spun with his right leg and hit Trunks's left arm that he raised to block his head. Each of their punches broke a piece of the wall or the floor but Breed was too busy staring in shock to notice his home being wrecked.

The kids started grappling each other's hands. Their fingers interlocked and they shouted loudly as they pushed into each other. "Sorry Goten!" Trunks shouted as his head flew forward and they headbutted similarly to how the pirates on the other side of the room were doing.

Both of the demi-Saiyans had hard heads, but these hits were so powerful that a trickle of blood was coming down Trunks's forehead and a lot was coming down Goten's. Every time they hit each other, something else broke, and very quickly, the building was shaking badly.

Breed started looking around at his building and he shouted, "Stop this! Stop now!"

Earlier, Goten and Trunks were struggling to control their actions while still in their base forms. Their Super Saiyan 2 forms were much stronger, making it easier to ignore this order and the kids kept fighting. They transformed after the first order was given and couldn't resist following through with it it now.

"Stop!" Caesar yelled as a chunk of ceiling almost fell on him. He was still in his sea stone handcuffs so if it landed on him he couldn't turn to gas. Law was flipping backwards but a reluctant Luffy jumped up and punched him in the face. His opponent slammed into the platform Breed was standing on with a small Chopper and Caesar Clown.

"I said stop! You must obey me!"

"Trunks I can't stop myself," Goten's hands flew to his side, "I'm making a Kamehameha wave."

"LUFFY LAW!" Trunks shouted at the top of his lungs as his arms were thrown behind him on either side of his body. "Get a hold of yourselves and RUN!" The twelve year old boy couldn't even stop himself, but he hoped that the pirates would be able to free themselves somehow.

Law dove to the side and then kicked up under Luffy's chin, but Luffy smashed down with both fists on top of Law's skull. The two of them went flying with blood coming out of their mouths, and while they were in midair, they turned their heads towards the bright gold glows.

"Everyone move!" Trunks shouted.

"Ahhhhh!" Goten pushed his hands forward and a massive blue beam emerged. The others who were with Gotenks when he fired the attack up in the tunnel on Punk Hazard only saw the back of the blast. They had no idea what it really looked like.

One beam was ginormous and blue, but a second after it came out of Goten's hands, Trunks smashed his arms out in front of him and a huge purple beam formed at the end of his hands. The two blasts hit each other head on and everyone else in the room was thrown by the shockwave.

Most of the trapped animals were thrown out the windows down to the ocean below. Only the Kung Fu Dugong, and Chopper remained, the latter only because Breed was holding onto him tight. Everyone stared over in panic as the two beams pushed and pushed and then collapsed on each other, blowing the castle to pieces.

The pirates at the edge of the room had two options: jump out the window to escape the explosion, or try to survive it. Except for Dugong, they were all Devil Fruit eaters, yet not a single one of them chose the second option.

The explosion was filling the room and getting larger, but the two kids were already off and punching and kicking each other. They zipped through the side of the exploding building in the same few seconds and the wall smashed apart.

"Chopper!" Luffy stretched out an arm and caught the reindeer as they fell. He used his other arm to grab a piece of the building, but then he was thrown off as the walls all exploded.

The Straw Hat crew watching from the ship saw two golden lights above the huge explosion and they slammed into each other multiple times before getting close and looking like one form.

The two boys were punching and kicking faster than anyone could see, but all of a sudden they froze. They dropped out of their Super Saiyan states and they reached up. The collars around their necks were gone and they sighed a breath of relief.

Their relieved looks went away as they felt the reason the collars disappeared. Five ki's below them were decreasing fast and the boys wasted no more time.

"What are they doing?" Nami asked the crew as they watched from the edge of the ship.

Sanji and Zoro realized what must have happened when the building exploded and both of them dove off the ship. They swam down and towards the debris falling in the water.

Goten flew towards Luffy, but the Dugong swam up to the surface with Luffy and Chopper in tow. "Great job," Goten told the animal and then the boy with spiky black hair dove down to grab Law who was still sinking.

Trunks shot underwater towards two decreasing powers and he saw the annoying Breed guy quickly losing air. He was mad at the man for taking control of him, but he wouldn't let him drown and went over and grabbed him. Then he turned to the other decreasing power and he froze. Caesar was sinking right in front of him and the Gas Man was reaching out, trying to grab onto the lavender haired boy.

The child stared at Caesar as the horned man kept going down. He didn't even notice the person swimming behind him with wide-eyes.

Sanji went one way while Zoro went the other. The swordsman reached a piece of debris that Luffy and Chopper were coughing up water on and stayed there with them. He looked to the side and saw Goten fly up with Law in his hands too. The child dropped the Schichibukai on the platform next to the others and then looked over towards his friend's position.

The blonde haired chef on the other hand, was floating underwater and staring at Trunks. The boy was staring at Caesar and his fists were clenched and trembling. _I can't save him. I won't kill him, but I don't have to save him. _He knew he had to decide soon since the man he already grabbed was losing breath fast.

_Come on kid, _Sanji watched as Trunks hesitantly floated a few feet down towards Caesar, but then the kid shot up and out of the surface without the purple man in tow. The chef frowned as he swam down himself and grabbed Caesar by the top of the head. _It's your own fault with your stupid experiments, _he gave the man a good kick in the side as he swam up on _accident_ and then emerged from the surface.

Trunks was floating right above the surface with Breed who he knocked out for safe-keeping. The child stared down into Sanji's eyes and the kid muttered, "Thanks."

The chef's eyes went wide. He thought the kid was leaving Caesar to drown, but the kid must have felt him floating there. He didn't want to save Caesar himself, but he didn't leave the monster to die. He knew Sanji would be down to get the Gas Man a few seconds later.

Sanji was already thinking about giving the kid a talk about what he did, but the child above him nodded seriously and then glared at the man in his own hand. "Hey Luffy," Trunks called over to the platform the others were sitting on. It was floating in the waves from the destroyed ship, barely able to hold up the weight of its passengers. "What should we do with him?"

The rubber man wiped some blood from his lip and looked to Law. The Surgeon of Death looked like he wanted to tear Breed apart for what he just did. Luffy was a little more forgiving though, but it wasn't up to them. "Dugong," Luffy turned to the Kung Fu Dugong and the animal's entire animal crew was gathered around him. "What do want to do?"

The animal captain debated it for a few seconds and then started making dugong noises while Chopper translated. The pirates smirked and watched as Dugong and Luffy each stepped up to Breed and their fists turned black. At the same time, the two punched him in the face and he flew off towards the rubble of his castle ship.

"You've really gotten strong," Luffy told his follower and the little creature started jumping for joy.

"What happened in there?" Zoro asked his captain.

Luffy started telling him what Breed did while the Thousand Sunny was sailing over towards them. The ship pulled on its members, its ally, and its captive, "Goten let's go!" Trunks called off the side of the ship.

"Awww," the boy shouted from the water. "But I'm playing with the bunnies and Kraken!" The huge water laphans and squid looked sad to see the little child leave. He was having a lot of fun with them and he waved to them as he shot out of the water and flew over to the ship. "Goodbye!"

* * *

"Everybody wake up! Wa-Wake up! Everybody, guess what time it is?! Wake up time!" Brook ran around the men's quarters singing a new wake up song as his old one hurt his new comrades' ears.

After the rough night Goten and Trunks had fighting each other under Breed's command, they wouldn't have gotten up anyway. Everyone else was getting out of bed, but for the two small boys lying in the same hammock. They were sprawled out in different directions with Goten's foot in Trunks' mouth and the lavender haired boy's right leg hanging off the side.

"Should we wake them up?" Chopper wondered as the others were getting dressed.

"I wouldn't," Usopp said in a nervous tone. He thought back on what the kids could do to him if he woke them up. The sniper shivered and ran out of the room after the others.

"Baby," Zoro muttered with a smirk. "If they don't wake up on their own I guess we can wake them up." He smirked and Luffy was grinning too.

The captain in the straw hat giggled as he watched Zoro walk over and reach his right hand out. His hand was inches away from Trunks' face when a hand shot up insanely fast and grabbed him by the wrist. Both of the men watching went wide-eyed as Trunks' eyes were still closed. The kid opened them slowly and had a wry grin on his face.

"Who said I was still sleeping?" Trunks questioned and grinned at the swordsman as he released his arm.

Zoro's frown went away and he grinned a little, though he was stunned by how tight a grip the child had. _Well he is part alien... Did I just think that? _The man shook his head and went up on deck to start his early morning training. He'd been slowly accepting the weird children's stories the longer they spent with him.

"Morning Trunks!" Luffy exclaimed. He was still excited to have the kids who saved his brother's life on his crew, and it looked like they were excited as well.

"Sup Luffy," Trunks said and hopped off the hammock, pushing Goten's legs aside as he did. The spiky haired boy just rolled over in his sleep, ignoring the others in the room.

The twelve year old stretched and looked towards the front of the ship. "Huh? We moved far during the night," he muttered.

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked as they walked up to the deck together. Everyone else was already out of the room thanks to Brook's shouting.

"The island we're heading towards is much closer now." Trunks continued, "With my dad, Krillin, and those other strong guys there, it's pretty hard to miss."

"How can you sense them?" The pirate really seemed to be interested in Trunks' powers since they weren't from a Devil Fruit. The boy was happy to go into it while they hung out on the deck, and at some point during his explanation Zoro and Robin found their ways over to him. Sanji also would've been interested in the conversation, but he was busy making breakfast for the crew.

In the middle of Trunks' explanation of transferring the ability to harness ki, and turning it into flight, Luffy raised his hand. A sweatdrop appeared on Trunks' face and the boy pointed at him, "Yes Luffy?"

"Can you only do this because you're half-Satan?" The pirate asked.

"It's Saiyan," the boy snapped angrily, his pride hurt a little at the mispronunciation. He calmed himself, realizing he was just a little tired from yesterday. The boy took a deep breath and smiled, "No, anyone can learn these things. My friend Krillin is a hundred percent human, and he's probably the strongest human on the planet."

"Wait," Luffy held his hands out in front of him, "isn't Krillin the guy who knocked you out at Punk Hazard?"

"Krillin's your friend?!" Caesar exclaimed from the spot he was leaning against the wall. The Gas Man had seastone shackles on so he wasn't going anywhere.

Trunks turned his head over to Caesar and narrowed his eyes. "Yes, and I know for a fact that he hates people like you." The kid's snarl made the Logia eater back up against the wall and then Trunks looked back to the others. "I wonder why he and my dad are with the birdy guy."

"How strong is your father compared to Krillin-san?" Robin asked the boy.

"He's a lot stronger," Trunks said and lifted his hands. He put his palms facing each other right out in front of the sides of his chest, "This is Krillin, and this is my dad," he spread his arms out as wide as he could.

_If he says Krillin's the strongest human, _Zoro thought, _then that means he's saying his dad is actually an alien. Why is that so hard to believe? _The green haired swordsman sighed and thought back to the earlier conversation about controlling ki. _That would be a useful technique. Flying..._

"Everyone," Law called out and the pirate crew scattered around the deck looked his direction. "I'm calling Doflamingo."

His calm voice did little to sooth the more panicky members of the crew. Usopp and Chopper started running around screaming, but Law was already on the Den Den Mushi and it was ringing.

Trunks walked over with the other towards the snail phone and stared at it for a few seconds. _Purupurupuru cachak, _"It's me. I resigned from the Shichibukai." Doflamingo's voice came over the phone and he sounded very composed considering the situation he was in.

"He picked up!" Franky yelled.

"Ahh!" Chopper yelled.

"Finally!" Brook exclaimed.

"Doflamingo!" Luffy shouted at the phone. Usopp started shushing him, but the captain did nothing of the sort and grabbed the microphone out of Law's hands. "Hello? I'm Monkey D. Luffy! I'm gonna be the Pirate King!"

Usopp punched him on top of the head, "I told you to shut up!"

"Hey Mingo! Are you stupid old Caesar's boss?!" The pirate with the Straw Hat tied around his back yelled at the snail. Trunks looked up at the pirate and grinned as Luffy kept shouting, "He gave Brownbeard and the children hell! We will give you back Caesar as promised, but if you do that again, I will beat the hell out of you!"

_If only you could feel how strong Mingo is Luffy, _the demi-Saiyan boy on deck didn't want to say anything, but now that they were closer to the island, there was no mistaking it. Doflamingo was very, very strong.

"Mugiwara Luffy," Doflamingo recognized the pirate he was speaking to. "You went away for two years after the War. Where did you go and what were you doing?"

"I shouldn't tell anyone about that!" Luffy shouted back.

"That's a shame," Doflamingo said and started laughing.

"Joker, cut the crap," Law pulled the phone from Luffy's hands. "We'll hand Caesar to you as promised."

"That's for your own good. If you try to run away with him, you know what will happen," Doflamingo was grinning and he spoke louder, "How are you doing Caesar, my precious business associate?"

"Joker! I'm sorry! You resigned from the Warlords for me!" Caesar yelled over at the snail phone.

"He sounds fine," Doflamingo said with a smirk, already knowing his business partner was okay from the feel of his ki. He wasn't as good at sensing ki as Krillin, but the pirate crew was close enough to his island for him to make out their individual powers perfectly.

"Joker," Law stated, trying to get this back on track, "In eight hours, at the beach on the southeast side of Green Bit, the solitary island north of Dressrosa. We will leave Caesar there at three in the afternoon. Go ahead and pick him up, and this will all be finished."

"Hahaha. That's too bad, I wish I could have a drink with you." Doflamingo laughed from the other end.

"Just hang up!" Luffy yelled and tried slamming down the receiver.

"Wait!" Trunks called out and snatched it first. "Hey Dad, are you there?"

"Ah, you must be Trunks," Doflamingo laughed from the other end of the snail. "Your father isn't here right now, should I give him a message?" The man with the pink feather coat was grinning, "Or why don't you come tell him yourself? If you're playing pirate, you should at least pick the winning side."

Law looked nervous that Doflamingo thought he had an upper hand in this situation. He could just be pretending to be cocky, but what if he really was confident right now? _What are you planning? Joker!_

A few of the Straw Hats were looking nervously at their new crewmate. Trunks glared at the snail and snarled, "I don't want to work with someone like Caesar. Besides, these guys are my friends, there's no way I'll join you." The boy stuck his tongue out at the snail and before Doflamingo could respond, he slammed the receiver down.

"That was cool and all," Sanji started, "but didn't you have a message for him?"

Trunks was grinning at the way he slammed down the phone, but Sanji made him lose his smile and facepalm. "Crap," the kid muttered and the tension dropped a little as Luffy and Franky started laughing.

"Wait a second," Sanji stated, gaining the crew's attention. "We didn't tell him how many men he can bring."

"How many men?" Usopp, Chopper, and Trunks all asked simultaneously.

"Yeah," Sanji said. "What are we gonna do if he brings his entire crew?"

"Damn!" Usopp and Chopper yelled, though Trunks didn't look worried at all and sighed as he was once again being underestimated.

"It doesn't matter," Law stated, agreeing with the small child who didn't care how many enemies there were. "The handover of Caesar is part of our plan. It's just to lure them."

"So," Usopp began, "you mean destroying a SMILE manufacturing factory while it's unguarded is our main purpose."

"Yes, but we don't know where it is," Law added.

While the others talked about finding the factory, Trunks looked out over the horizon. _We should be able to see the island soon. I think we should stay with the crew instead of flying off right away though. None of them understand just how many powerful people are here right now. _He turned his head to the left, the right, then looked far into the distance, past the island they were heading to was. _I don't know who that is, but he's heading here fast, with an army._

* * *

**A few hours earlier**

"Whoa, Doflamingo retired from the Shichibukai?" Marron exclaimed while eating her cereal.

"Talk after you swallow your food," her mom scolded from next to her. They were reading the paper together and Eighteen was interested in a few of the front page stories. "This must be what all the shouting is about," she walked over to the window and looked outside.

Citizens of Dressrosa were running around in a panic after learning their King had resigned. "Doflamingo-sama!"

"King-sama!"

"Don't resign, Doflamingo!"

"Seems like everyone's in an uproar about this," 18 mused. She turned to her daughter, "I heard Trunks and Goten are on their way here."

"Really?!" The young girl exclaimed. She covered her mouth and swallowed, and then called out, "Do you know when?"

"No," Eighteen stated in slight annoyance, "you know I can't sense ki. Do it yourself."

"I'll try mom," the girl said. 18 pretended not to watch and got to putting away dishes, but in the corner of her eye she saw Marron's face light up and it made her smile proudly. "They're moving slowly, but they aren't too far away! I'd say by lunchtime they'll be here!"

The girl ran up to her mom and put her hands together, "Can I go meet them halfway?! Please mommy! Pleeasssee?"

"No," Eighteen stated roughly. There was no room for argument in her voice. "Feel around a little more and you'll know why your father said to keep you inside today."

* * *

Krillin had left a little earlier after he saw the newspaper himself. He took a knowing Vegeta with him and they went straight to the palace to figure out what this was all about.

Trebol, Diamanté, and Pica were already inside Doflamingo's office when they arrived. The room was still a little broken up from when Baby 5 attacked it, but it looked a little better now and there were a bunch of chairs lined up for them. Even Vegeta had a seat among the top executives, which only made sense considering the power he brought to the table.

Doflamingo was smirking pretty wide when the last two entered the room. He may have trusted the other three more, but these two were his most powerful allies. "Let's begin," the man with the horn-rimmed red sunglasses started.

"As of right now," Doflamingo paced in front of the five chairs across the room while he spoke. "There are hundreds of pirates and other powerful humans either on the island, or on their way to the island. They're here for the tournament, and the grand prize."

"The Phoenix Phoenix Fruit," Diamanté said.

"Yes," Doflamingo stated and reached into his shirt. He pulled out a red box and held it out for his subordinate to take, "Another of the forces heading to the island is Portgas D. Ace and a subordinate. The person he's bringing isn't anywhere close to as strong as he is, though he's still at the level of at least a commander, but I'd like to have Ace distracted while his brother is here on the island. If those two team up with Law as well, it could be bad for us."

"He's coming here for one reason, and that's this," he lifted the box and held it out for Diamanté. "Diamanté, I want to entrust this to you."

"Wait a second Doffy, I can't take that."

"No I want to entrust this to you."

"Stop, you make it sound like I'm some sort of genius."

Doflamingo leaned in, "I can only entrust this to a genius like you."

Vegeta sweatdropped, wondering if everyone here was this weird. Already the Trebol guy was freaking him out.

"Stop saying that," Diamanté still argued.

"Okay, I'll stop," Doflamingo conceded and stood back up straight.

"Alright I'll admit I'm a genius if you insist!" Diamanté shouted. "Yes, I can take care of that dumb-ass Fire-Fist!"

"I'll be counting on you," the Schichubukai stated with a laugh. "I'm sure he'll be coming for it. The source of his late nakama Marco's power." He opened the box and they stared at the blue fruit covered in swirls.

It was the first time Vegeta had ever seen a Devil Fruit and he was intrigued by the strange power radiating from it. He fought the Marco guy himself at one point during the war, and he knew how the man's power was even stronger than a Logia's. _This fruit can turn an average human into something much stronger,_ the Prince was a little annoyed at the lack of training needed to get to that level. _Though it can make an insanely powerful human into something like Krillin, or Doflamingo I guess,_ the Prince accepted that Doflamingo was incredibly strong, even if he wasn't a Z fighter.

The King of Dressrosa handed off the fruit and Diamanté accepted it. He closed the box and put it in his red jacket for now while their captain continued. "Another group, the biggest wildcard in all this, is the group consisting of Mugiwara Luffy, Trafalgar Law, and the two children. Though I already have a plan on how to keep one of them distracted while he's on the island." Doflamingo turned to Vegeta with a small grin, _your son got Marco killed, let's hope he's willing to fight for his fruit as well._

"What about Kaido?" Krillin asked and pointed over his shoulder. "He could wind up being a problem if he lands on the island with his whole crew. Wouldn't it be smarter to sink them now?"

Vegeta frowned, it was a smart plan, but not a very fun one. "No," they turned back to Doflamingo who was smiling with all his teeth showing. "There have to be a lot of witnesses when I take Kaido's head. Besides," the King smirked, "I've been afraid of Kaido for too long to let him die like that, he has to know without a doubt that he was too weak to scratch me."

The room was silent for a few moments as everyone stared at the captain. "Any other strong groups heading for the island?" Vegeta asked, interrupting the quiet. "Or are all the powers I feel really here for the tournament?" _In which case I'll be forced to take part,_ he smirked.

Pica started talking and Vegeta was too stunned by the man's voice not to drop his jaw. It was so high-pitched he didn't actually know where it was coming from at first until he saw the huge man's mouth moving. "The Navy sent some forces here to capture pirates and criminals when they leave the arena. I can also feel CP0 at the coast right now."

"CP0?" Krillin asked and Vegeta was glad he wasn't the only one in the dark here.

"Remember how the papers said I resigned from the Warlords?" Doflamingo asked and the two short men he was talking to nodded. "I didn't. Now CP0 is here to let everyone know that the papers made a typo."

The short human with large muscles shook his hands in front of himself, "Hold on," he said and shook his head. "Are you saying you... How did you? You tricked the entire world," he stated at the end in amazement. "The fact that the Marines are already here means they believed you really did resign. Never realized you still had contacts that high up in the government," Krillin ended with a smile. Working under a government-sanctioned pirate was different than working under a normal one, so he was glad Doflamingo retained his Schichibukai position.

"Won't Law and Luffy learn that you didn't really resign when they show up here and hear people talking about it?" Vegeta questioned, wondering if the pirate actually made such a fatal mistake.

The Warlord grinned wider, "CP0 will tell the people that a new report will come out later, at three p.m. Until then, none of them are to talk about it and to go about their normal routines as usual." Doflamingo walked over to the window and threw it open, "Listen to that!"

The others inside the room didn't say anything, because there wasn't any noise coming from outside. "It's silent Doffy," Trebol commented.

"Exactly," the pirate in red sunglasses smirked and finally the other men in the room realized it. When they arrived, there were people shouting at the top of their lungs at the palace, telling their King not to resign. There was silence out the window, which meant sometime during their meeting, the citizens of Dressrosa were informed of the truth.

_Impressive,_ Vegeta thought as he stared at a grinning Doflamingo, _Law sounded like he planned this all out very thoroughly. I'm sure you know as well as I that he has more to this plan than we know, but you just chucked a wrench into this that he never saw coming. Hell, I'm not even sure how you did it. These "connections" in the World Government sound pretty powerful,_ The Prince felt out the group of three strong men now heading the opposite direction of the island.

CP0 had three of the strongest fighters here, and he was a little disappointed to feel them go. At the same time though, he was excited to feel Portgas D. Ace arrive at the island, along with... a much weaker man. _Who is that with him?_ Vegeta felt around the island a little more and there were huge powers scattered all over the place. Doflamingo excused the room and everyone except for Krillin left.

Vegeta figured the human had something to ask his boss, so he floated above the palace and waited for their meeting to end.

Inside the room, Krillin was standing in front of the chairs, looking up at Doflamingo who was staring back down. "If you kill Kaido," Krillin started after the room was empty, "then that's two Yonko defeated in two days."

His boss knew exactly where he was going with this, "At which point the Marines will play their cards. Aokigi may not seem to be very determined in ending this Pirate Era, but he won't be able to ignore that opportunity. Instead of labeling a new Yonko, they'll go after the other two."

"If Red Hair, Blackbeard, and the Marines go all out against each other, I'm betting only one makes it out," Krillin stated.

"And that will be the one I need to defeat in order to succeed. In order to become, the King of the Pirates." Doflamingo's happy face faded for a moment and both of them knew why. They were thinking about Monet, and the words she told him right at the end. He stared into his comrade's eyes, "Will you help me do it?"

_I'm a protector of the Earth, should I... No, _ Krillin shook his head, _I'm a pirate! I've been a pirate for years, I work for a pirate, and I want Doffy to become, _"Yes," the short man said and lifted his gaze to his leader's, "I'll make you the Pirate King."

Doflamingo started smiling again, and then he started laughing. _I can do it! Heaven, Hell, I've seen it all! I will destroy the World Government, I will destroy the Marines, the Yonko, the whole system itself. I will break this world!_

* * *

**A/N Woohoo! So I added in the filler saga with Breed, mainly to show that the crew isn't just leaving Punk Hazard and immediately getting to Dressrosa. There was enough time while they were traveling for news to spread, other players to get ready, and the world to prepare for the epicness of the day ahead! Hope everyone enjoyed, and I'll have the next chapter up soon. The next chapter will definitely surprise you... XD Get ready for some shit to go down! Haha leave a review telling me what you think and your predictions! Till next time!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Hope everyone's ready for a battle! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or One Piece**

**Chapter 9:**

Eustass Kid slammed his fist down on the table, "What is this?!" The three pirate captains around the table were all glaring at the open newspaper in front of them and their men mostly backed away seeing the pissed off expressions on their captains' faces.

Even the usually composed Basil Hawkins had a dark glow around him and his men were whimpering in the back. One of the only members who stayed by during this outrage was Killer who looked down at the paper and said, "Who is this Absa guy? How'd he find out about our alliance?"

"That's not important!" Kid yelled furiously.

"I can't believe," Hawkins started.

"We're second page news!" Scratchmen Apoo shouted angrily and banged his chest with his fists. Sure, they were stunned by the front page, but it pissed them off that they didn't even make the cover except for a small blip telling the reader to go to page two, where the three captains' faces were lined up next to each other.

Killer sweatdropped at the three captains who were sounding a little too much like complaining children and he looked at the boxes beneath them. "Looks like we weren't the only ones who decided to make an alliance."

"Law and Mugiwara huh?" Eustass 'Captain' Kid remarked as he stared at that story. It was by far the least interesting of the main stories he'd seen so far and he flipped back to the front page.

The bottom half of the page showed a picture of Don Quixote Doflamingo and said that he resigned for the Seven Warlords of the Sea. The top half was an even crazier story, thanking an unknown man for taking down Big Mom. "That's really her," one of Hawkin's top crew members stated as he stared at the picture of the shackled up fat woman on the page. "Wonder who the guy who defeated her was?"

Almost no one in the room was paying attention to him, as a thought crossed a few of their minds at the same time. _There's a new Yonko spot open,_ Apoo realized and shot his eyes up, noticing Hawkins and Kid already staring at each other and then at him. "It seems like," Hawkins began, "there's no longer a need to go after Akagami Shanks."

Apoo flipped up in the air and landed on top of the wall behind him. He broke through the side of the base a few days earlier when he was called to Kid's to discuss their alliance, and now he was able to stand on the broken wall and still see inside the room. "Beating a Yonko would definitely boost our reputation, but there are other ways to do that," Apoo started. The crews were starting to realize what was going on and the members were all looking to the people next to them with harsh glares. Many had started to become friends when they learned of the alliance, but now they were all glaring at an individual on a different crew and their hands were moving to their swords and guns at their hips.

"Like killing two other Supernovas," Kid came right out and said it and at the same moment every person in the room rose their weapons. Hawkin's skin became covered in weird rope and he grew taller. Killer had his swords drawn instantly and Kid had his right arm raised in front of him with a large grin on his face. Other members of the crews were choosing their opponents and matching up with each other, deciding who their target would be.

None of them had thought their alliance would fall apart this quickly, but they all came prepared for a fight on that first day. The men were staring at each other and a lot of them were snarling, frowning, and growling at their opponents. Kid and Scratchman Apoo noticeably weren't frowning, and in fact had huge smiles on their faces as they got ready to attack the others. "Well then," Kid began and everyone tensed up, "let's go wild..."

"Room for one more?" a voice called down and everyone looked up at the open ceiling towards the sky above them. Their eyes bugged out as they watched the man float down from the sky. He had on a blue t-shirt tightened by a red cloth waistband and had on a white undershirt beneath it. His wrists had black and red cloth bracelets on them and he had on white baggy pants and a white cape as well.

"Who the fuck are you?" Eustass Kid growled up at the unknown man who lowered down and floated above the three tense crews.

"My name is Tien, and I already know your names," the bald man with three eyes stated as he looked down at the powerful crowd below him with a smile. He felt their powers raising on his way to Dressrosa and decided to stop here first, and he was glad he did. He looked to the left at the man in the pink kimono on the wall, "Scratchmen Apoo," he turned to the man who looked like a large rope monster, "Basil Hawkins."

Finally Tien turned to the one who called him out with spiky red hair, "And I know you, Eustass _Captain_ Kid," his grin for looking forward to the fight lowered into a deep frown accompanied with a glare that made most of the men in the room feel intense fear. "And I know how you like savagely killing civilians wherever you go."

Kid laughed, "What's it to you?"

"Everything," Tien replied and he lifted his arms, putting himself in a fighting stance and causing wind to flow around him.

sc

"Toys?!" Goten exclaimed as he saw the toys walking around the streets of Dressrosa. There were robots, stuffed animals, puppets, pets, the whole street was packed with people and toys, living side by side.

He was the only one smiling and running around, while the others were just staring in shock at the weird creatures. Sanji got distracted from the toys again by one of the exotic dancers on the street. The women were passionate in their dancing and one of the toys explained to Zoro that the women in this country would stab men if they got jealous. "Scary!" the swordsman shouted at the thought of it.

The group consisted of Goten, Kin'emon, Franky, Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji. The rest of the crew were still at the coast coming up with plans and other boring stuff like that. This group went to go get some food at a nearby restaurant, but when they got close, Goten and Zoro froze outside the doors.

The others all walked in, but the two of them turned around slowly and stared at the steps their crew just walked down. There was a man at the top and he was using a cane to find the next step to walk down, taking a very long time. Both Goten and his new friend started to sweat a little as the blind man approached and then walked right past them. "Excuse me," the old man wearing a purple jacket said.

Goten's fists unclenched since the man's aura felt good, he was just startled originally. Zoro however, had his hand hovering next to his swords and was still nervous from the amount of power this blind old man was giving off.

The old man excused himself as he walked past and then the two of them followed him into the restaurant/casino everyone else already entered. Zoro and Goten walked over to their friends who had found a table. The crew started eating their food and at one point during their meal, some commotion was being made on the other side of the room where the blind man kept winning at roulette. Finally the owners of the bar came in and started lying to him about what color the ball landed on, but Luffy called them out on it when both parties went all in.

Goten was surprised by what was going on, but he was still munching down on his food eagerly. The others at the table were talking, when suddenly they stopped and stared at the boy with black spiky hair. Goten had barely noticed it himself, but something had been going for his food, so he reached out and grabbed it with his free hand. "What is that thing?" Franky asked as he stared at the creature wearing blue clothes in Goten's hand.

Zoro looked at the bag it was holding and then shot his eyes back to his seat where his swords were missing. "It's a damn thief, trying to take my swords!"

"He was trying to take my food," Goten corrected and then realized he just called it a he. _Wait a second,_ he looked down at the squirming creature in his hand and was so amazed by the tiny person he barely noticed the blind man from before start kicking butt in the restaurant.

The old guy who was being deceived by the casino workers opened his cane and showed it was actually a sword. He cut up the staff members who were trying to cheat him, and then when he closed his weapon, the floor broke and the men plummeted down into a huge gaping hole in the Earth. Goten ran over to Luffy who was admiring the old man's strength and showed him the little guy who was struggling to break free.

"Look! I caught a tiny person!" Goten exclaimed and lifted up the guy wearing blue who looked really frantic.

"Oh no, they're all seeing me!" he exclaimed and the other people and toys in the restaurant realized what it was.

"Release the fairy young man!" a toy yelled at him and Goten was so surprised that it was called a fairy that his eyes glowed even more and he looked closer at it. "It's an unspoken rule in our country not to mess with the fairies as they water our country's plant life and make the flowers beautiful." As the toy said it though, everyone was staring in amazement at their first sight of one of the famous fairies.

"Oh," the boy smiled at the thing in his hand and said, "that's pretty cool. Sorry about that, just," his eyes darkened and a crazy grin spread across his face, "don't touch my food again please." The little fairy named Leo nodded and sprinted off as fast as he could, which was faster than most people could see.

"Fairies, toys," Luffy started, "this place has everything!" He turned back to the old man who was slowly walking away, "By the way ossan, who are you?"

"Hahaha," Admiral Fujitora chuckled, "I should not tell you that for the sake of both of us." The guy with glassed-over eyes nodded and then walked out the door with his winnings from the casino.

"That was no ordinary old man," Zoro muttered as everyone was wondering who he was.

The crew left the restaurant and walked back to the main street they were on before. They kept goofing off for a little while longer and Franky looked around at everyone, "Looks like when it's only us, I'll have to take charge of this situation." The others looked annoyed they couldn't keep watching exotic dancers, playing with toys, and looking for more fairies, but Franky knew they had a mission to accomplish. "Leave everything to this big bro."

sc

Back on the beach of Dressrosa, Trunks was annoyed that he got left behind with the Protect Sunny group. Sanji had run off earlier with the other boys while Law was going over the plan, so he couldn't leave the rest of the crew alone on such a dangerous island. As strong as Nami, Chopper, and Brook were, they couldn't handle the majority of the people Trunks felt on this island. He had to protect his new friend Momonosuke too.

Law, Robin, and Usopp all headed out with Caesar a little while ago and the rest of them were hanging at the ship at the rocky shore. At first the four in the Protect Sunny group were scared because Sanji left, but when Trunks offered to stay with them they were stunned and really happy. None of them thought the boy would allow this opportunity to pass him by and was going to sprint into town to have fun, but he actually made the responsible decision instead.

It wasn't boring on the ship; Trunks was finding fun things to do and having fun with the other crew members. However, he could feel spikes in power around the island and wondered what was going on all over this crazy place. _Man, there are hundreds of cool people here,_ he thought as he looked around the ship for Chopper without using his ki sense. He already found Brook, who hid in the same obvious spot three times in a row now, but Chopper could fit in small spaces and knew the ship much better than Trunks did so it was a fun game of Hide and Seek. _Hold it in, I'm sure something is going to happen and..._

The boy with lavender hair snapped his head around and hurt his neck a little he spun so fast. "Ouch," he muttered and cracked his neck both ways, making it feel better. "Tien's going nuts over there. Wow, who are those other people with him?!"

Chopper came out of hiding in the closed barrel right next to Trunks and the boy jumped in surprise. "What's going on?" Chopper could see the boy's reaction through a hole in the barrel and wanted to know what Trunks was feeling. They were standing on a lower deck and Trunks grabbed his friend, quickly flying the two of them around the corridors and up to the main deck where the others were waiting for the round to end.

"You found him?!" Momo asked.

Nami saw the twelve year old land on the ship and stare out into the distance in awe. "What's happening over there?"

"Do you guys want to find out?" Trunks asked and the pirates looked at each other confused for a moment. Brook shook his skull no, but the other three all seemed pretty interested. The young boy grinned, "Okay, Brook," he looked at the skeleton, "if something comes for the ship, just get really freaked out and we'll be right back okay?"

The skeleton musician replied that of course he'd be freaked out if he was the only one there. The others were asking Trunks what he was going to do, and were getting pretty nervous, but the boy ignored their questions and flew back inside the ship. "Time for some fun," he ripped apart some empty barrels and with supersonic speed he lashed them together into a large wooden platform.

The boy flew back outside quickly and placed the wood down for Nami, Chopper, and Momonosuke to get on. "Quickly, I want to watch Tien's fight!" The others had no idea what he was talking about, but they stepped on the platform and Trunks smiled, lifting it up with one hand while the other three were on top and then flying up in the air.

Brook dropped his bone jaw and the three on top of the platform screamed and held on for dear life on the quickly made wood platform. Trunks flew slow enough that his friends would hold on, but he only made it about a mile before he froze and turned backwards.

After a few seconds of flying, the screams of terror became shouts of joy as the others were enjoying the flight. "Why are you stopping?" Nami called down, her hair halting to wave in the wind.

"My dad's coming too," Trunks stated and the three on top turned their heads slowly with wide eyes. They saw a dot in the distance, and a second later a muscular man in a black tank top like his son was floating in the air behind them. Trunks lifted the hand that wasn't holding the platform and waved to his father, "Hi dad."

"Trunks," his dad greeted his son after not seeing him for almost a week. "Are these some of your friends? Members of Straw Hat's crew huh? I'm not that impressed," the man had his arms crossed and wondered why the powerful rubber teen had such weaklings on his crew.

"You're almost never impressed," Trunks replied with a sigh. He decided to change the subject before his dad could insult his silent new friends any more. "You coming to watch Tien's fight?"

His father nodded. Vegeta didn't grin, keeping a straight face in front of his son and the strangers on top of the wood platform, but he was glad his son was going. He was actually going to head to the coast and pick up his son first, but before he could his son already left. Tien was a martial artist who was training his entire life just like he had. He might call the humans weak often, but Tien was one of the few who gained his respect, and his son could learn a few things from watching the triclops battle.

The two of them started flying again in silence and the three above Trunks's head held on for dear life as Trunks tried to keep a little bit faster of a pace so his dad wasn't slowed down too much. Chopper turned into his heavy point to hold on better, and then grabbed Momo and Nami and put them between his arms so they'd be safer.

Vegeta felt the sudden boost in power of the furry creature above him and reminded himself not to judge solely on their power levels. _Looks like he has a Devil Fruit, wonder which one._ The man felt a spike in one of the fighters who wasn't Tien and he was distracted by the fight again. His son started talking as they were approaching the location fast, "Looks like Tien's having some trouble."

"He's not even at half power," his father said in a bored tone, wondering if it was worth it to show up at all. Sure, nothing was going on at Dressrosa at the moment and he was tired of waiting, but he just hoped he was surprised when he got to the island. And surprised he was.

Nami's eyes became huge as they stopped moving and she could peek over the ledge of the wooden planks she was holding onto. They were using a rope as a handle, one of the ones Trunks used to lash the planks together, and for the first time since they took off they let go and everyone looked down at the island below. "What's going on here?" the orange haired woman asked in awe.

"I've never seen a battle like this," Momonosuke commented with his jaw dropped as one of the ships near shore released a large blast of yellow light that slammed into shore and made a huge crater. When the blast shot off, it was accompanied with a loud toot of a horn followed by four dozen cannons shooting off in a cool rhythm. _**Dum du-du dum da! CRASH!**_

There was a fortress in the middle of the island that was covered in fighting men who were slashing, shooting, and battling each other in a huge conflict. "I can't even tell who's fighting who?!" Chopper exclaimed as he watched two pirates gang up on another just for a ball of fire to slam into them and knock them down the hallway. The scarecrow-man who shot the ball of fire out of his huge gun then turned on the last guy who had his back up against the wall and blasted him through the wall into the next room, causing the roof to collapse even more.

"I'm sure the pirates know who's on their crew and who isn't," Vegeta stated. He was intrigued by the type of battle going on down below. It looked like three different pirate crews were fighting each other, and from what he saw in the paper this morning, they looked like the three crews in the alliance on the second page. "Well that didn't last long," he muttered.

The others asked him what he was talking about, and while they watched more explosions cover the landscape, Vegeta explained how he saw Kid, Hawkins, and Apoo's photos in the paper this morning, and that their pirate alliance must have collapsed.

"Th-Th-Three of the Supernovas are here?!" Nami exclaimed. "Take us back, please!" she begged the boy holding her up.

"In a little bit," Trunks assured her, casting a glance at his dad who was getting angry at the humans' whining. "First I want to see how Tien's doing." As the boy said it, another section of the roof ripped up in the air and pieces of stone flew far up as a man came flying out of the hole. Huge brown rope-like vines were whipping around the top of the hole and flailing around outside the fortress. Whoever controlled them just knocked the other man out of the building with the ropes and Vegeta and his son were surprised to see Tien catching his breath in the air in front of them.

Without turning their way, Tien stated, "I don't think I have to tell you not to hop in here." Neither of the Saiyans responded and Tien nodded, thankful neither of them were trying to steal his battle and only came to watch.

Nami was staring at the man's bloodied face and the huge gash on his left arm and then looked down over the ledge of the platform at the boy beneath her. "You're not going to help him? He's your friend right?"

"Yeah, but didn't you just hear him?" Trunks responded like it was common sense. "I can't just barge in, in the middle of his fight."

"I can understand that for a one on one duel," Nami agreed, "but he's up against an army. No! Three armies!"

"He'll be fine," Trunks reassured her. "I'd say either him or Krillin are the strongest humans on the planet."

"No," Vegeta stated while he watched Tien dodge between vines and punch the man at the bottom of them who was trying to stab the bald triclops with black spikes. "Krillin is definitely stronger."

"Really?" Trunks wondered and looked at his dad. Vegeta never turned to his son, but he did nod and Trunks looked back down too, "He defeated me the other day, though it was totally unfair..."

Vegeta smacked his son in the back of the head and caught the platform with his own right arm as the boy flew down into the island and crashed into it at a hundred miles per hour. "Trunks!" the people on top of the wood shouted and Vegeta was pleasantly surprised to see them all look ready to fight him for that. "Why did you do that?!" Chopper exclaimed and had his huge furry fists raised.

Trunks flew back in the air, rubbing the bump on his head and instantly apologized, "Sorry, I shouldn't have made an excuse." He took the wooden raft back from his dad who nodded and they looked back down at the battlefield. "He stole my shadow," Trunks muttered, making sure he didn't word it as an excuse for why he lost. "It was pretty creepy and I got knocked out right away."

Vegeta looked at his son and now he understood how Krillin was able to take him out so easily. _So he did have more tricks up his sleeve. Wonder how many more he has,_ Vegeta was looking forward to their next fight and it was going to be a fun one.

Tien had his hands held out in front of him and he blasted a large yellow beam through his enemy's chest, but once again the ropes just reconnected and another small voodoo doll fell out of Hawkin's chest, this one with a small hole in its torso. "How many of those things do you have before it starts taking a toll on _your_ body? Ten? Twenty?" Hawkins was sweating in his transformed state, and he was getting larger to try and intimidate the bald man who didn't seem scared at all, and had figured out his ability.

The bald Z warrior removed his cape and shirt, revealing huge muscles that looked almost unreal. The orange haired young woman up in the air watching felt her heart flutter at the sight and this was truly a hunk that looked like a God. Tien cracked his neck to either side, then spat some blood to the right, "It doesn't matter," he smacked his open palm to the right and one of Hawkins' crew members who was charging at him with a sword was thrown back by the kiai blast.

The pirate captain watched his crewmate get hit by seemingly nothing so hard that he flew through the wall and across the island into the water where he made a big splash. Hawkins glared at his opponent and wished he hadn't targeted him first to allow Kid and Apoo to take each other out before he went in for the kill. _I miscalculated,_ the chances of this man being stronger than the other Supernovas was less than five percent, but here they were, with the triclops keeping him on the ropes.

"I have an idea," Tien stated and flipped backwards, avoiding the spike that came smashing through the floor up where he had been standing. Basil had no idea how the man knew he was sneaking one of his appendages down beneath the ground, but then Tien grabbed the guy by one of his ropes and yanked up hard with it. The force of the yank lifted Hawkins off his feet and then Tien pulled in hard, ripping the man towards him as he pulled back his other fist.

_One down,_ Tien smashed a fist forward so hard the pirate he was fighting didn't have time to think before his mind became scrambled and he flew backwards, knocking a wall over and revealing the next room that already had three broken walls and no ceiling. _Two to go._

Killer, and Scratchmen Apoo's first mate- Ikalgo, were locking weapons when the wall came down and they saw Hawkins' limp body leaning over some debris. The Massacre Soldier Killer kicked his opponent backwards while Ikalgo was distracted and then focused on the shadowed form walking through the shadows. Explosions were ringing out all over the island as the three crews went at it, but this man coming towards him was more dangerous than the whole battle combined.

_I have to hold him here until Kid comes back, _Killer remembered what his captain told him as soon as the fight started and he just wished his red haired captain would get back soon. _This is a fight I can't win,_ he realized as the muscular man in front of him swatted Ikalgo away like he was a fly. Ikalgo had seen this big man walking in and swung his sword, which was the worst thing he could have done in the moment. The one smack Tien got on the first mate of the On-Air Pirates was so strong, it sent Ikalgo crashing through the floor into the basement also filled with men battling each other.

Chopper, Nami, Momo, and Trunks were all watching the battle in amazement. There were at least a dozen Devil Fruit users down there on land, and all three of the pirate ships around the shore of the small island were being boarded by other crews where even more battles were going on. The ships were weapons themselves and the cannons were firing at each other, with some ships being cooler than others.

A dense fog started rolling off of Hawkins' dark ship and one of his crewmates was behind it, using a weird power to cover their ship and make it harder for the enemy crews to board and target it. Over on Kid's ship, a man wearing all black with a trident in his hand was defending from invaders while the captain was standing in the middle of the deck with the door to the armory open. All the weapons inside were pulling outside and surrounding his arms, legs, and finally his torso with nine large cannons in the middle.

Kid had a deranged smile on his face and took a step forward on his ship, right as a flat blast of yellow light flew in and sliced his left arm at the shoulder. All the swords and guns he'd collected with his Devil Fruit fell to the ground being sliced by the attack. The red haired pirate turned his head angrily and saw Apoo standing on top of the cabin of _his _ship, playing his teeth like a piano.

Wire saw he let an enemy through and jumped up, stabbing his trident down. Apoo hopped up and then kicked down on one of Kid's commander's head, knocking the man into the roof of the cabin and straight through it causing wood splinters to fly up. "Yo Kid! This is, a fine ship you've got. Too bad, we're gonna break it!" Apoo sung to the other captain. The hull of the ship suddenly shuddered and lurched from a huge explosion.

The scar-faced man covered in weapons growled and rose his right arm that got bigger, surrounding with the broken weapons from his left. "Then I'll just have to take your ship!" He swung his huge arm and it was too big for Apoo to dodge, so instead he banged on his chest a few times while pointing down and a blast of energy shot out from his body, propelling him up in the air where he flipped several times, only to never come down.

Tien was floating up in the air and when Apoo got close, he kicked the man in the chest and sent him crashing to shore. Captain Kid looked up and saw a shirtless Tien with his arms crossed, probably the most muscular man he'd seen in his life, but not getting intimidated by him. "Bring it three-eyes!" Kid yelled and a weird purple glow emanated from around his puffed out right shouder.

All the swords, cutlasses, guns, and other assorted weapons flew up in the air crazy fast getting shot off from Kid's arm. "Repel!" he yelled and Tien had to dodge expertly to move between everything. While Tien was pushing a rifle aside, he didn't see the man rising beneath him. He did feel Kid coming though and moved slightly to the right as the man attacked, but Kid turned his sword, expecting the dodge with his Observational Haki, and slammed it into Tien's gut.

The blade just barely broke the skin, and only because the person wielding it put a little bit of Haki into the attack to make it stronger. The triclops immediately flew backwards fast and took a deep breath. Tien watched his opponent drop back down and land on top of the weapon legs that stayed stationary back on the ground before which instantly locked in with his body.

The sound of drums came from behind Tien and the injured man turned to see Apoo jumping in the air in the middle of playing a song. He pounded one last time and an enormous flat blast of light shot towards Tien who lifted an arm to deflect it. When it hit his arm though, he found out it was much sharper and more powerful than it looked, cutting through his skin deep all the way to the bone, and maybe even through that. Tien didn't even wince and he flew forwards, grabbing a descending Apoo by the legs. The pirate thought his opponent would be at least disoriented from pain for a second, but no, Tien grabbed him by the legs and spun with him, releasing him down towards Kid and smashing Apoo into the red haired pirate's left armor leg.

The two enemies crashed into the ship and Tien took the moment to look at his right arm. As he thought, the cut was incredibly deep and when he used it to throw Apoo, it felt like his bone was actually grinding a little on itself. _It still functions, but I'm going to need a sensu when this is over._ He grimaced, but then smirked as he felt his opponents' ki's getting stronger below him.

It pissed Tien off that he had to use this much power for pathetic pirates such as them, but he enjoyed the thrill of the fight and powered up a little more since he didn't want to injure his right arm worse than it already was.

Apoo smacked some broken wood to the side and pulled himself up with his double-elbowed arms. He turned to where Kid was standing and the two of them made eye contact for a second. Their battle could continue in a moment, for now, they had to take care of three-eyes up there.

When the two of them looked back up, their eyes opened wider as the white aura around Tien grew larger and the water below him started to push down, sending waves crashing on shore. "Ha!" the fighter disappeared to Apoo, while Kid was barely able to follow his motions as he flew out of the sky much faster than an average Soru, and landed a kick in Apoo's already injured face.

The man who was kicked didn't even know what happened as he was smashed through the floorboards and out the bottom of the ship. Kid wasted no time and held his arms out towards Tien, a purple aura surrounding them. The triclops didn't know what was happening until his legs were off the ground and he was being pulled towards Kid. The pirate rose his flintlock and shot when Tien was inches away from the end of the barrel.

What Kid thought would be the end turned out to be a big miscalculation as the bullet didn't even break skin. Still, it made Tien angry and as the crushed bullet fell off his forehead, the martial artist reached forward to grabb Kid's left hand that was holding his body next to the pirate. "REPEL!" Kid roared before Tien could grab his hand and Tien was thrown backwards at such a high velocity that he slammed through the side of the ship and skimmed across the water before going under.

Captain Kid smirked as he figured he won, but then his opponent rose slowly out of the waves with his large aura still around him. Kid's smirk vanished as he shouted, "What?! You don't have a Devil Fruit?!" Tien was frowning and flew back at the ship with a fist pulled back, but Kid wasn't going to wait to get hit. He held up both arms and the cannons he put on his chest before started to crumple into each other, merging and condensing into a stronger metal that Kid lifted in front of him.

Tien was going to punch straight through the wall, but Kid used Repel to send it flying towards him preemptively. It hit the man with three eyes right in the face and pushed him back before the sides of the powerful steel wall curved in and made a tight tube around him that pulsed purple light.

Kid started laughing maniacally and while he pulled the metal tube with Tien's head sticking out of it towards himself, he rose a sword and infused it with Haki, going to impale the man's head on the sword.

Trunks looked ready to dive down and help, and his friends were telling him to do so, but his father stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder. The floating people stared down and Vegeta stated, "Just watch son." The lavender haired boy stopped squirming and decided to just have faith in Tien.

Right as the tip of the sword was about to go into Tien's skull, the martial artist twisted his body and the sword hit the super condensed stell made from Eustass's power. The Haki wasn't enough to break through it completely, but it did weaken the hold a little so Tien didn't even have to power up further to break his arms free. He could have charged a little more energy at any point and broken out, but he didn't feel it was necessary to go all out against this despicable man.

Kid didn't pause to be upset about his failure, he decided he had to try everything here and he pushed his hands on the floorboards. The deck of the ship exploded as large metal spikes flew out between Tien who was lifting a leg to kick his foe. The triclops barely moved his leg in time not to get it impaled, but the tip of one still slashed through his calf. Another appeared in front of his face as he flew forwards, but he punched through it and shards of metal slammed back into Kid before a fist hit him followed by three more punches and then a knee to the face.

While Kid's head was snapped back, Tien flew around him with his fists pulled together and he slammed the man back down into the floorboards. He thought Kid would fall straight through the ship, but when the captain got to the lower deck, he slammed against something steel and froze, unable to go any further though he did put a dent in his ultimate weapon.

The Z fighter was about to go down and fight Kid, when he heard a loud bang followed by a crash. It was obviously coming from Apoo's ship and he turned around just in time to see a hundred cannonballs and a large lazerbeam flying straight at Kid's ship. "Shit," Tien muttered and crossed his arms right as the explosion occurred.

Trunks lifted a little higher in the air to protect his screaming pirate friends from the enormous explosion that rose up in the air. His father stayed in the same spot as smoke covered him, but none of them saw Tien who was right in the heart of that explosion. "Guess Apoo's crew realized their captain wasn't on the ship anymore," Trunks commented as he stared down below at the huge flaming wreck on the water.

Two smaller boats were zooming towards the rubble and they watched as several men from Apoo's gang dove into the water to look for their captain who didn't go down too long ago. "This is insane," Nami whispered as she saw the other half of Apoo's crew kicking off the last of the people who boarded their ship.

Over on Hawkin's ship, someone must have taken out the guy who was making the fog, because it started to disperse and they could now see the amount of carnage that went on while the ship was shrouded. A man who looked like a scarecrow jumped off the ship and turned back in midair with a large weapon in his hands. They could see some of Hawkin's crewmates dragging themselves to the side of the ship to try and stop him, and one man larger than all the others sprinted forward and jumped in the air after Heat. However, Kid's commander was too powerful and kicked the large man flying at him, causing the man to slam into the mast of his ship and make it start to fall. That was the least of the damage caused in the next ten seconds.

Heat's gun glowed and then a huge ball of fire flew out and caused the deck of Hawkin's dark ship to explode outwards and for the entire thing to be covered in flames. He didn't show any emotion from the screaming he heard on the ship, he just flipped backwards and landed back on the shore, ignoring the shouts of men trying to put out the fire behind him.

"That guy's pretty strong," Trunks mused and looked around at some more of the action while Apoo's gang finally pulled the captain out from the bottom of the shallow seafloor near the coast. The On-Air Pirates roared cheers as their captain coughed up some blood, and a lot of water. Apoo got up on one of the smaller ships and grinned at his men who told him they took care of both Kid and the three eyed guy.

"Oh did you now?" A voice questioned and the celebration on the small motorboats stopped. The large On-Air Pirate's ship was still celebrating since they didn't hear the voice in the flames, but a few seconds later they weren't partying anymore. The bow of their ship exploded sending shards of wood and the figurehead flying everywhere. Tien, who floated out of the smoke, and Apoo turned back and stared at the massive steel fist glowing purple aura that smashed through the front of Apoo's ship and was now dragging back towards the stern, ripping the entire ship in half and destroying the crew members panicking on board as they tried to stop to huge hand.

Tien knew Kid had survived the explosion as he felt the man's ki escaping fast after the cannonballs hit, but he had no idea the other man was still that powerful after it. It intrigued him and he flew forward past Apoo's tiny boats and over the wreckage of Apoo's ship, where he saw Kid hovering over the water. The pirate with red hair had two large metal wings with propulsion systems on the bottom of them to keep him up in the air, while both of his arms were covered in sharp metal.

His body armor wasn't like the random swords and rifles he brought together with his magnetic power. The suit was ready below deck and he crashed into the legs when he was thrown through his ship, which was why he didn't have them on right now as they were dented too much. The arms were huge though and his fists were even more massive than Tien originally thought.

Vegeta chuckled as he looked down below, "I thought that was the strongest of the three," he admired Kid's ability as well as the young man's large potential. Apoo and Hawkins both had strange powers and were strong too, but he knew Kid would be the hardest to handle from the beginning.

Kid glared at his foe and then started laughing as the two of them floated in front of each other. "I'm borrowing this," Kid yelled and he opened his left fist, raising it above his head where it shook. The rubble from Apoo's still-floating ship started to shake, and then pieces of it began to lift off the water and up in the air where they swirled in a circle around Kid and Tien.

The small ships that Apoo and his men were on started to get pulled towards the tornado of wreckage and the motors got ripped off first along with everyone's weapons. "Shit! We have to go!" a man yelled and tackled the captain who was pounding his chest in an attempt to attack Tien when he was turned around. He was pissed that Kid destroyed his ship, but his crew had done the same to theirs so it wasn't entirely undeserved.

Apoo fell in the water and lost his powers making him feel weak, but his men lifted the injured captain out of the waves. They floated there watching as everything was dragged into the rapidly spinning tornado, making it impossible to see the fighters inside.

Trunks and Vegeta both knew the easiest way to fix their problem. They flew up above the top of the twister where it was widest and looked straight down. Nami, Momonosuke, and Chopper couldn't help but poke their heads out again and stare down at the amazing fight going on down below.

Kid was spinning and his wings turned out to be incredibly strong, as well as sharp on the edges. Tien dodged masterfully and went in for a punch to Eustass's ribs, but the pirate's stomach glowed purple at the last second and repelled the bald man's attack, sending him flying backwards into the edge of the tornado where two fast moving swords slashed him across the back. Not only did Eustass Kid put Haki on his chest, but infused it with the swords as well.

The pirate charged forward as Tien winced upon getting slashed by the inside wall of the twister and Kid turned his head black with concentrated Armament Haki. The headbutt hurt Tien a lot more than it hurt Kid who smirked and then spun with a devastating punch using his right iron hand. The huge right fist slammed into Tien and then the left hand caught him in its grasp before the muscular three-eyed fighter could get thrown from the twister.

Tien powered up more and his white aura flared out of the left fist holding him as he pushed the clenched fingers apart for him to escape out the top of the fist. After he did, Kid changed the direction of some of the flying objects inside the huge tornado and swords started crashing into Tien who crossed his arms and allowed the weak weapons to break on his skin.

He felt Kid approaching fast for another attack, so he charged a ball of white ki in his right hand and threw it to his left where the fist was coming. Kid heard what attack was coming with his Observational Haki, but he just moved his hand faster to smash through whatever strange ball of ki the man was going to use and hit him. When his giant steel left fist hit the ball though, the pirate was spun out in midair and his whole left iron arm was ripped off, including the replacement metal arm underneath he earned from his first run in with Akagami no Shanks.

"RaaaaAAAA!" Kid roared and a large purple light flared out from him, dispersing the tornado's materials in every direction at insanely fast speeds. Nami and the others shrieked and pulled backwards as swords and guns went flying past their heads and into the sky. Trunks had to kick a few away that were approaching at crazy fast speeds, while Vegeta just let them break on his body.

Tien crossed his arms as he was pushed back a few yards in midair. When he lowered his arms, Kid was right in front of him with his right arm pulled all the way back. The normally-gray steel arm was no longer its original color, but instead the entire thing was coated in black and it flew forwards, slamming into the triclops and loudly cracking the already weakened bone in Tien's right arm. This one, Tien felt. He spit up some blood as he flew backwards and crashed into the island, bouncing on the ground once, twice, three times as he was thrown back.

After the third bounce, the man regained his bearings and backflipped three times in midair before he could slam into the rubble of the hideout. Kid glared across the sky at him and his wings flapped once, sending him flying through the sky as fast as Tien was thrown, only Kid was spiraling as he did it. His left shoulder was bleeding a lot where his prosthetic arm was ripped out, but he paid no attention to it and slammed his right hand down at the strange fighter who moved slightly to the right to dodge.

_He knows when I'm going to dodge, and when I'll block._ Tien saw the man adjust for the dodge a second before he even did it, and he had to dodge further than he thought he would to avoid the fist. The iron fist past him and slammed into the ground where it made a huge crater. "You fucking bitch!" Eustass Kid screamed and clenched the ground, using it to throw himself at Tien fast with his legs outstretched covered in black.

Tien was preparing to block, which made it very easy to dodge considering his opponent knew he was blocking. He thought the opponent was relying on his Observational Haki, but Kid had backup plans. When Tien dropped beneath the two-legged kick though, he was hit by the man's hand that was dragging across the dirt and ripping the ground apart. He clenched the metal, but Kid whipped his body back down and kicked the bald man on top of the head before Tien could rip the other arm off.

This leg wasn't coated in Haki though, and at the power Tien was at now, it didn't hurt at all. He reached up and grabbed the foot on his head, spinning three sixty degrees and throwing Kid across the island before the spiky-haired pirate flapped his wings out and stopped his momentum. Tien was flying after him and Kid rose an arm like he was going to throw a punch at the same time the triclops arrived, however, he threw it early.

The priate's fist should have stopped in front of Tien before the bald man got there, but Captain Kid roared, "Repel!" and the massive metal arm that was around his arm dislodged and flew towards Tien, still with a black coating on the knuckles. The fist hit Tien in the face as he was flying towards it and the fist was flying the other way, their momentums working against each other.

"Oooh," Trunks said with a wince and used his free hand to cover his eyes for a second with his fingers parting so he could really see through them. Tien's head was snapped back hard and blood splattered from his face as the fist that punched him pushed farther into it and the steel without the black coating all crumpled in on itself, making the knuckles the only thing still visible as they pressed against Tien and pushed him down into the island where he broke between two men shooting at each other and into the large underground basement where a few fighters from Kid's gang were taking out the last of Hawkin's crew in their base.

Heat saw his captain fighting the ridiculously powerful man and ran over to the hole the man just broke through. He looked down and then snapped his head both directions where a member from Hawkin's crew and one from Apoo's were pointing guns at him at almost point blank. Before he could curse, their fingers were pressing down on the triggers, but they never fired. Two curved blades flew out of nowhere and sliced both men's right arms off as they were about to shoot.

The men didn't know what had happened since they didn't hear gunshots. They looked down to see why their weapons hadn't fired, and then the pain from losing their arms registered. Killer flew out of the rubble with his mask cracked and a leg injured, but he grabbed the screaming On-Air pirate by the skull and threw him at the Hawkin's pirate fast enough to send both men tumbling away.

"You're still alive huh?" Heat muttered, the closest thing to a thanks Killer was going to receive for saving his comrade there.

"Barely," Killer looked into the hole at the muscular man who defeated him earlier with barely any effort. He coughed a few times and Heat watched out of the corner of his eye as blood splattered out. Some of Killer's ribs had broken and one was pressing into his lungs.

"Killer, Heat," Kid dropped down from the sky and flapped his wings once to slow his momentum as he landed. The pirate captain stumbled forward and then cracked his neck to either side while spinning his right arm in a little circle. "He alive down there?"

The two men at the edge of the hole looked down and saw more of their nakama walking down the hallway towards the pile of rubble with a few limbs sticking out. Tien's head was pounding and he heard a few of his teeth shatter, as well as tasted them in his mouth from the last hit. He was dizzy, and his head hurt like crazy as he tried to regain himself.

_That Haki energy is intense,_ he thought as he moved his left arm and knocked a large boulder off of himself. His right arm was motionless no matter how hard he tried to move it. He took a blurry look and it looked like it was closer to falling off than being used. "Shit, the bone's completely ripped," he grabbed his right arm and pulled it out from under a large rock, not caring about the sharp pain that coursed through him as he did.

Kid and his crew were all just staring at this man as he lifted himself up and looked around. Most of them were just confused at how he was standing, considering the amount of slashes and cuts going up and down his muscular torso. He looked more red than white, except for the top of his head which just had a small bruise on it. His face was a mangled mess, but when he spit and they watched a few pieces of tooth fly out along with the spit, they were intimidated and unnerved.

"What's your name?" Kid asked, intrigued by the guy he'd been fighting for a while. He lifted both arms and his crewmates moved back as guns, swords, and broken pieces of their hideout started gathering in the air above the hole in a large condensed ball.

Tien looked up at the forming ball and took a few deep breaths, "Tien, Shinhan." He closed his eyes and made his decision, _Chaozu begged me not to use it anymore, because of the damage it does to my own body. However, I will not lose this fight._ He hated losing, especially to someone despicable like Kid. He lifted his left hand to his head and cupped it around his third eye.

Energy started flowing to him and he put it all in this attack, feeling drained already. _If I had just used full power from the start, I wouldn't have had a problem, but now I'm beat. Guess it wouldn't have been fun that way though. _Despite the pain and the feeling that he was on his last ropes, Tien was still having fun.

Up above the triclops gaining energy, more and more metal pieces, weapons, and large materials were getting dragged into Kid's ball of everything, condensing and becoming stronger and stronger as it grew little by little. "KI-" Tien shouted and lifted off the ground, flying up in the air so fast that it stunned the crew who thought he was on the verge of defeat.

He appeared between Killer and Heat. Both men started to turn, but Tien did a full split in midair with his bloodied legs and nailed the men in the heads, sending them flying in either direction where they didn't stop until they were well over the ocean. He landed in front of his enemy and they glared in each other's eyes. "KO!" The triclops roared and focused directly on Kid.

The pirate with red hair brought down his hands and the massive ball didn't have as far to go now with Tien being on the top layer. It came down towards the triclops who roared at the top of his lungs, "HOOO!" As he did, something unexpected to every person there, except for Vegeta who saw it coming for over a minute, occurred. Two large rope-like vines shot out of the earth beneath Tien's feet, and yanked his ankles backwards from beneath him.

The bald man didn't see it coming until it was too late. Hawkins was back up, too durable to be fully defeated by Tien's attack earlier since the man didn't finish him off. The pirate with long blonde hair didn't need much time to determine that his best chance to take out the bald guy with three eyes was to do it while Kid was still there. He didn't know what the muscular man was attempting to do with his hand on his forehead, but it couldn't be good for Kid, so he had to step in. By pulling out Tien's ankles, he made the Kikoho point down at the ground beneath him, where it incinerated the floor instantly, as well as a huge chunk of the island a quarter mile wide and long.

A huge square appeared in the island that went so deep that no one could see where it went. The ground directly below Tien was only broken a little, but the basement was where the attack widened to its full strength and penetrated deep into the Earth where Tien had to stop it before it got too far and made any permanent damage.

Goku suddenly appeared in the air next to Vegeta and looked down at where the surface of the island was crumbling and falling into the huge hole below that Tien created. Kid Pirates were falling down into it, (at least the ones who weren't immediately incinerated in the basement). But Captain Kid himself was still standing on a piece of dirt not far from Tien's feet. The red haired pirate jumped up in the air, spreading his metal wings as he did with his ability, hovering himself there as he brought down the giant metal ball as fast as he could, all the rage from his base, ship, and crew being destroyed behind the attack. The ball slammed into Tien's back before the man could look back up and the blackened ball smashed him so hard he heard a few cracks in his back as his eyes rolled back into his skull.

The ball pushed him down into the massive hole he created and he kept getting pushed by it for at least half a mile before Goku appeared beneath it and caught the ball with one hand, while grabbing an unconscious Tien with the other. "I'll get you up to Dende my friend," Goku said with a small smile on his face, disappearing and letting the ball continue to drop.

Vegeta never said a word to Kakarott after the man arrived there, and then disappeared a few seconds later to go get Tien. Goku did say 'hello' and 'goodbye,' but that was about all he had time for as he watched Tien get defeated. He did feel Goku appear back on the island though far inside the hole where a few small ki's were still falling down Tien's huge crater.

Goku grabbed the falling men who weren't dead yet and reappeared above the island close to the coast where Tien's attack didn't reach. By now, the rest of the surface above the huge hole Tien made had collapsed into it, and water was spilling in from a corner of the hole that stretched all the way into the ocean.

Kid was staring down into the humongous dark hole that led into the planet with wide eyes. If Tien Shinhan had shot that while it was still pointed at him, he would have been killed. No! Not a single molecule of him would be left on this planet. Just the thought of it made him sweat, not from the idea of his own death, since he was prepared to die in this sea, but at the magnitude of the man's power who just fought him.

He wasn't happy that Hawkins stepped in there at the end. In fact, he was completely the opposite, he was enraged. Defeating this enemy would have been his greatest accomplishment, but he couldn't consider it his victory when Hawkins tripping the man was the only reason he won. _And now I'll never know if I would have beaten him,_ he was pissed since he had no idea one of Tien's friends appeared down there and saved him.

Goku appeared on the surface and dropped the Kid Pirates who stared at him in amazement. He vanished again and grabbed two powers on either side of the island swimming towards it, figuring he'd just help them get back since he felt them here a minute ago. Killer and Heat stared at the spiky haired man who was smiling wide after he placed them down on the coast.

The Saiyan looked around and was really excited by the people around him. "Wow! You guys beat Tien, that means you must be really strong." He had no idea what was going on here, but it looked like Tien and these guys just had an intense battle while he was sleeping. He only woke up because he felt Tien using a Tri-Beam attack and it really interested him.

Goku felt the strongest power on the island and looked over at the red haired man who was looking down into the hole. The guy had large metal wings on his back, and Goku flew over towards the hovering man. "Wow, you're even stronger than that fat lady who liked candy. Are you a pirate too?"

Vegeta sighed from where he was watching up in the air and then turned around and started flying back towards Dressrosa at a slow enough pace that it made his son understand that he wanted him to follow. Trunks jumped a little as he saw his dad flying off, but the Prince wasn't going too fast so he figured his dad wanted to talk to him and he flew down with the board still over his head.

Nami, Chopper, and Momo kept staring off and into the giant hole left by Tien's attack. Goku was flying over it, the nice man who appeared and told them he defeated Big Mom the other day. He was casually talking to Kid, and the three of them were so confused and amazed that they couldn't say a single word as they continued to fly off.

"Fat lady, who liked candy," Kid repeated to himself and then looked up from the hole at the man wearing an orange gi in front of him. The guy with black spiky hair was obviously very strong, considering he was flying with his arms crossed and had huge muscles. He started to sweat a little more and said, "Big Mom?"

"Yep, that's the one," Goku said, not knowing if the man already knew her. "I think you could have beaten her."

_Oh fuck, this is the guy who... _Kid was bleeding badly out his left shoulder and he felt like shit. He was exhausted and there was no way he could fight another person, he probably wouldn't be able to stay conscious for another few minutes. Fighting the man in front of him wasn't an option, but the guy didn't look like he really wanted to fight that much either. "Heh, you think so?" Kid used his powers to makes his wings take him to the edge of the hole where a lot of his crew were gathered.

This guy was strong enough to defeat Big Mom and look perfectly fine not long after, so the pirate was glad he didn't really look like he wanted to get in a fight. Kid looked at the older man who started talking about how amazed he was that he beat his friend, but Kid then admitted out loud that it wasn't just him. Goku looked around and nodded, understanding why the guy with red hair wouldn't want him to keep talking about it if it wasn't a one on one.

"Alright then," Goku took one last look around at the powerful pirate crew in front of him and smiled. The man put two fingers to his forehead and said, "Have a nice day," then he disappeared and left the crew of Eustass Kid to sit there scratching their heads.

Captain Kid smirked and cracked his neck to either side. "I think I've got a few minutes before I'm out." He looked over his shoulder out near the water where some of Scratchmen Apoo's men were swimming in towards shore dragging their captain with them. He walked over to the edge of the hole and grinned wider as he saw Basil Hawkins hanging off the side of the hole by one of his large rope appendags. "Let's finish these fuckers off."

Killer, Heat, and the rest of Kid's crew grinned and started laughing as they looked around to find and finish off their old allies. They lost a lot of their own members today, but they were about to finish off two Supernovas. It was a good day. The man wearing a ripped up blue muscle shirt and a broken mask dove off the side of the hole towards the dangling Super rookie below.

Killer drew his swords and didn't cut the rope holding Hawkins up, he waited until he got all the way down to the man and then started slashing over and over again. He knew his opponent could use voodoo dolls to stay alive, but little did he know that Tien had already used all of them up. After a few slashes, Basil's skin turned back to normal and the dead bleeding man fell into the dark hole as Killer shoved his sword in the wall and then used his weapons as pickaxes to climb his way out.

Meanwhile, Kid rose his right hand and with the last of his strength he gathered dozens of swords floating above the shoreline where Apoo and his men stopped swimming and started screaming for mercy. Only the captain of the On-Air Pirates didn't say a word as he looked Kid in the eyes. They never liked each other, but Kid felt respect for his fellow Supernova as he sent the swords flying and right through the enemy crew including their silent captain. Scratchmen Apoo sank to the bottom of the ocean while Basil Hawkins fell deep down into a hole in the Earth.

* * *

**A/N Before anyone says anything, I love Tien. He's a great guy, love his character, and please don't rant to me about his powers or anything. He didn't take them too seriously at first, got some bad injuries before he powered up, and some other excuses I could give preemptively just so I don't get rained on with complaints. Also, I've never seen any of those three pirate crews in action despite their fights on Sabaody 2 years ago, so I just went from that and tried coming up with some cool things their crews and them could do. I hope you liked it, and don't worry, Tien will have his shot at redemption in a later chapter. Anyway, tell me what you think of the story, and next chapter we head to the Coliseum! Haha, who will be there? Which characters are entering this time around? When will shit GO DOWN?! Find out soon on Z in Dressrosa!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 10:**

Vegeta and Trunks stopped flying and looked back towards the island they flew away from. They were close enough to it that they noticed the disappearance of the small ki's of the injured Hawkins and Apoo. "What? What happened?" Nami asked the two who turned around suddenly and stopped flying.

"The guy with red hair just killed those other two," Trunks stated to fill in his friends.

His father had been giving him a few subtle pointers about the fight by mocking Tien's loss. He'd say things like, 'If he had been more focused as he charged his final attack, he would have realized Hawkins was coming from behind him.' And Trunks instantly knew his father was telling him not to let his guard down in any circumstance, which he just nodded to.

The two of them continued to fly again but this time, Trunks asked a question which made all three of the people on the platform above his head freeze up and listen close over the rushing wind past them. "Hey Dad, why are you always hanging around with the guy in the pink coat?" He didn't call him the 'birdy guy' like he always did with Goten, solely because it was his father he was talking to.

Vegeta chuckled at his son's question and cast a glance up to see the three pirates above him were also awaiting his answer. "Well, I've decided to join his crew for a little while."

Trunks frowned at the answer while the three above him tried not to freak out. "His subordinate, Caesar Clown," the twelve year old stopped where he was and looked his dad in the eyes. "Is really evil," the boy ended it there, not going to go into detail with his father. Vegeta noticed his son was holding something back from the darkness hidden in the boy's eyes. Trunks changed the direction of the conversation though and said, "That makes us enemies while we're on Dressrosa."

"Guess it does," the father said with a grin on his face as his son was challenging him somewhat. "There are a lot of strong people on Dressrosa right now," the Saiyan elite mentioned.

"I'll show them what I can do," Trunks replied with a smirk.

_HAHAHA, you better! I'd like to watch you in action as well son. Show me what you can do._ He'd never really watched his son fight intensely before, and this was going to be a great place for it. "Actually," he decided he'd tell his son now, instead of risking the chance the boy missed the sign up altogether. "There's something on Dressrosa that you might be interested in."

"Is it the Phoenix Fruit?" Trunks asked with a small smirk and his dad looked surprised which made him smirk wider. The man was about to ask how he knew already, when Trunks continued. "I saw Ace the other day, he told me he was coming here to find it."

"You interested?" His father asked, chuckling to himself a little as Doflamingo and his men thought Trunks would be jumping on the opportunity to get the fruit, yet the boy didn't seem too excited.

"Not really, I don't think it's worth it not to be able to swim," the boy said. _Dad mentioning it must mean he knows how I feel about Marco's death. _He knew how Ace felt about getting that fruit, and wondered how Marco would feel about someone like him getting it, the person who let him die.

"You should see some of the people who are trying to get your friend's fruit before you say that," Vegeta wasn't finished and if he was going to be helping Doflamingo, he might as well start here. "There are some bad guys trying to win it as a tournament's prize."

Trunks grimaced and imagined someone with a bad heart using Marco's power to kill people. It made him angry and he clenched his fist a little, cracking the wood above him and making the pirates flinch. "A tournament huh?" Trunks responded a little quieter. There were so many strong powers on the island and a lot of them were focused on one spot. _They're probably all there for it. If one of those strong people gets Marco's fruit, they'd be crazy strong._ The boy grinned and saw the island of Dressrosa in the distance; they were almost back. "After watching Tien's fight, I'm pretty pumped up. I guess I could go for a fighting tournament right about now."

"Let's just hope it's not like the WMAT," the boy continued. "My only fun opponent there was Goten." Even as he said it, he already knew that some of the fighters in that arena were going to be a lot of fun to fight.

"Well, give it your best son," Vegeta said and then sped up to triple the speed they were moving at, shooting over the coast of the island where the Sunny Go was, and back towards the palace.

Trunks felt Brook's ki rise as the skeleton freaked out from seeing the streak over his head. A second later, he dropped back down on the ship holding the platform with the other three on it. "Ah!" Brook screamed and then looked back and forth, "H-How did you do that?" He was skeptical the whole time that Trunks would be able to arrive quickly if something happened, but here the boy was a second after he saw something weird.

"Hahaha, no no," Trunks smiled, "we were already back. That was my dad you saw flying over your head, he came with us."

Chopper was the first one to step off the wooden platform. It was sturdy, but they hadn't left it in a while and it felt weird not to be flying anymore. After that, Nami picked up Momo and took him off too, where all three finally sighed a deep breath of relied.

"Wow Trunks," Momonosuke said, wiping some sweat from his forehead. "Your dad, he's pretty intense." The samurai child thought his dad was rough with all the rules samurai had to follow. One word out of Trunks's mouth that his dad didn't like though, and he was smacked out of the air and into the ground so hard that he made a crater.

"Yeah," Trunks agreed, "but he and Goten's dad _are_ the strongest beings in the universe... except for the Gods," he thought about how easily Bills beat them all and shivered a bit.

Leaving the Gods for later, Nami started talking rapidly to make sure they just saw what she thought they saw. "Your friend, he just took on all three of those Supernovas and their crews."

"Yeah, but he lost," Trunks said with a small chuckle. "If he was going all out from the beginning, it might have ended differently, but I think he was looking for a good fight and didn't realize how strong his opponents were going to be. He underestimated their Devil Fruit powers like I did with Krillin." The boy looked inland and turned back with a small smile to the people behind him who were talking all about their little adventure to an amazed Brook. "Well, I'm gonna go join in that tournament my dad was talking about. If I win," he looked at Nami since she was the only one here without a Devil Fruit power, and he trusted her a lot, "do you want a really powerful Devil Fruit?"

Nami's eyes turned into Beli symbols and she nodded her head up and down quickly. The boy frowned at her and her eyes turned back to normal, "Not to sell. I want to know if you would eat it?"

The woman with orange hair stared at the kid for a few seconds and then shook her head slowly. "No, I think I'm fine without one." She continued quickly to try and keep the topic open, "But Trunks, a normal Devil Fruit can go for a hundred million Beli! If this one really is strong, we could be super rich..."

"That would defeat the purpose," Trunks said quietly and his face darkened a little. "If you sell Marco's power, someone bad might get it. I can't let his, essence, get in the wrong hands."

_Marco, Marco the Phoenix! _Nami remembered reading the paper that had Luffy all over it so many times. She read all about the War of the Best, and heard that first division commander of Whitebeard's Pirates, Marco had died. "Why does his fruit matter so much to you?"

Trunks's eyes became shadowed and he clenched them shut. In his mind, he saw as clearly as the first time when he was actually there, Marco was standing in front of him, protecting him, with a large magma fist coming out of his chest. "Because, he died saving my life."

The four standing on the deck of the ship gasped. Nami was going to say something, but the boy lifted off and flew away as fast as he could, leaving a streak of white behind him. Brook mentioned something about not being very protected anymore, but all of them were thinking of their young friend.

Back when Luffy was talking about the boys in the war, he never mentioned anything like that. Maybe he didn't know, maybe he forgot, or maybe he just didn't realize how much Trunks blamed himself for it. Nami's heart wept, _He was in a war, at ten years old. Goten would have been nine! _The woman felt horrible for the little boys who always looked so happy, but had so much darkness hiding within them. She wished she never suggested selling that fruit.

* * *

"I can't believe I lost," Tien muttered as he leaned back on the wall of the palace. Most of his injuries were healed fairly quickly, but the work on his right arm left a large scar across his bicep almost all the way around it. He was thinking about everything he did wrong in his fight, and scolding himself for stupidly dragging it on for that long.

Goku was talking to Piccolo and his oldest son near the front steps of the palace. Gohan asked his dad if he knew what Vegeta was doing, and Goku shrugged before talking all about the strong fighter who did the most damage to Tien. Piccolo was going to mention that the man also killed lots of civilians, but he decided against it. If he said something, Goku would disappear and take care of the man, bring him to prison or something. _This is Tien's fight, _the Namekian thought. It was already over, but when the triclops woke back up from being healed, the determination on his face was obvious.

The only reason Tien didn't fly back down to beat Eustass Kid, was because he was too honorable. Sure, the man was horrible, and a pirate, but he was still a warrior. Tien injured him badly, and the man was probably resting his injuries now, unlike him who got magically healed by Dende in a few seconds. If he flew down now to beat up the man, he'd never live it down. _As soon as he's back at full power, I'll go back for a rematch. Next time there's no playing around, I'll defeat him and take him to prison where he won't be able to hurt anyone._ Though he thought it, he also knew that he was going to be watching the man very carefully, and if Kid got near any civilians with malicious intent, healed or not, he was going back in to finish the job.

"Vegeta's picked the wrong side," Piccolo stated to the two Son men next to him. Popo and Dende walked over and Tien decided to stop moping and join in on the conversation as well. "A battle is about to begin on Dressrosa, maybe as big as the War of the Best."

"Really?!" Goku exclaimed like an excited kid. Gohan grinned too, though a little less than his father considering he remembered some of the worse things that happened during the last war. Tien sighed and let himself smile, allowing himself to focus on future fights, while still lecturing himself over his last one.

"Yes Goku," Piccolo repeated in an annoyed tone. "I'd mention again that none of us should involve ourselves with pirates or with Dressrosa at all, but I figure you won't listen anyway. So I have something to say that I want you three to keep in mind when you go there." None of the three in front of the green man had ever been there before, so they listened close as Piccolo spoke. "I'd appreciate it, as would Dende," the smaller guardian of the Earth nodded with a frown, "if you could defeat Don Quixote Doflamingo."

"Really?" Gohan asked his master with a tilt of his head.

"Yes," the Namekian stated crossly. "Usually, I'd prefer it if we stay out of human matters. However, this man is strong enough to be a threat to the world if we weren't here. He can use his ki and is quite powerful." Gohan had told him what happened back on Punk Hazard, and if the man could effortlessly land a hit on Gohan hard enough to knock the boy flying, he was a danger to the planet. "We have two options:" Piccolo began and everyone looked at him, "Either he continues to get stronger, and we make one hundred percent sure that he doesn't use his powers for evil." He was skeptical about this option, not seeing a way that the horrible pirate could be redeemed, but then again, he and Tien had both done bad things in their life and were here right now as protectors of the Earth.

"Or?" Tien asked, already guessing what the second option would be.

"Or we should kill him," Piccolo stated. "There isn't a prison in this world that can hold him now."

"Wow, he really sounds strong," Goku said and shook his head disappointedly. "Too bad Vegeta already called dibs on him. I'd love to fight him!"

"What?" Piccolo said, deadpanned.

"Oh yeah," Goku said and scratched the back of his head with a good laugh. "We can't fight Doflamingo, Vegeta said that he reserved that fight for himself."

Piccolo grunted and grabbed his face angrily, _These Saiyans are too much for me._ He didn't really know what to say to that, considering Vegeta didn't seem to be fighting the man now and they were with each other. He was fine with Krillin being with the man, and he'd hoped the small human would be a good influence on those pirates, but it wasn't working and he didn't think Vegeta would do any better. _If it comes to it, I'll take him down myself. Sorry, Prince Vegeta, but this isn't your planet. _He looked at Dende and then around at the circle of people around him, _We have to protect it from monsters like him._

* * *

"How was your comrade's battle?" Doflamingo asked Vegeta as the Prince walked into the room with the executives in it, except for Krillin and Diamanté.

"Surprising," Vegeta responded. "Seems the pirate alliance in the paper that wasn't Law and Straw Hat's broke apart. Kid, the one with red hair, came out on top."

"Hmmm," Doflamingo mumbled and scratched his chin.

"He's probably looking for the open Yonko position," Pica said in a high-pitched squeak.

Trebol sniffed up a booger and added, "He felt pretty strong. If the Marines name him a Yonko, then the odds are gonna be lower that they try to go after Blackbeard and Shanks to finish off the other two emperors after you kill Kaido, Doffy."

"If it comes to that, I'll just kill him too," Doflamingo said as if killing was the solution to all his problems, which in this instance it probably was.

"Where's Krillin?" Vegeta asked the King of the island.

"He's at the Coliseum with Diamanté," the pirate responded with a grin. _Can't really give away something as priceless as the Phoenix Phoenix Fruit. But we'll lose credibility if we don't give it as a reward after promising it away. Diamanté, Krillin, win!_

* * *

"We're closing entries from the public for today's competition!" a blonde lady wearing a mask shouted from in front of the sign up table. She sighed and looked down at the papers she had, "I don't think anyone from the public wants to enter. They're all cowards."

"I'll see you later Luffy," Zoro said with a small wave back to his captain and the others with him. Goten and Franky had to keep reminding Luffy about their mission, but Zoro was dead set on entering the competition.

Franky shouted over to him as he walked away, "The table is over there!" The green haired man was walking in the wrong direction and he blushed angrily as he spun and walked over to the lady at the table.

"Wait!" the red toy soldier who was joking around with them called out. "You shouldn't enter the tournament, it's too dangerous!"

"Don't worry about him," Goten said to the funny toy with one leg. "He's really strong," the toy soldier looked at the child for a few seconds and then shook his head, going on about how strong the competitors were going to be.

"Oh, are you thinking about entering?" the woman asked Zoro as he got to her.

"What?!"

"That old man is entering?" the people thought Zoro was old because of the white beards the pirate crew were all wearing as disguises to not be recognized from their wanted posters.

"Is he nuts? Doesn't he have any idea about the other competitors?"

Zoro signed his name down as Zolo so that no one would recognize him and then ignored all the people around him as he walked towards the gates to the Coliseum. "Alright, that just about ends the public sign ups for-"

"Wait!" everyone gathered in front of the large building turned their heads and stared at a child walking through the crowd towards the open gate where Zoro had just entered.

"Oh Trunks," Goten waved over from where he was standing. "Are you entering the competition too?"

"Yep," the boy said with a smile and walked over tot he table, signing himself down on a sheet of paper that said they weren't responsible if he died.

"WHAT?!" the citizens shouted as the boy just laughed and walked towards the metal bars.

"Are you sure about this kid?" the woman seemed to be having moral doubts about allowing this young boy in the contest.

"Don't let him in!"

"He'll be killed for sure!"

"You know that kid?" The toy soldier asked the bearded men next to him and the boy with black spiky hair. They nodded with smiles and he rose his voice at them for the first time since he met them. "Are you insane?! There's no way he'll win! He'll be horribly injured at best!"

"Actually," Goten corrected the toy, "Trunks is the strongest person in that building."

The two older men started laughing at the toy's flustered expression and Franky walked over to the gate as Trunks and Zoro walked in. "You can kick all their asses, but try to keep a low profile, we don't want them knowing we're here."

"Understood," Zoro said and kept walking.

"I'll be back with the Phoenix Fruit," Trunks said a hundred percent sure of himself.

The three remaining Straw Hat Pirates in the Destroy the Factory Group watched as the two of them walked off. They turned and were ready to leave, but Franky paused as he saw the toy soldier staring at the list of entrants next to the gate. "As I feared, she entered... Rebecca."

Franky walked past the toy and then stopped the others by putting a hand on each of their shoulders. "Hold on a second, I'm going to ask that toy a few questions," he told the captain and the small child with him. He turned and bent down in front of the red toy soldier, "Were you born in this country?"

"Huh?! Yes, I'm a Dressrosan, born and raised!" the toy answered quickly, sounding flustered.

"Do you happen to know if the big guns of the Don Quixote Family are here today?" again the toy seemed flustered and asked to know why they needed such information. "Alright then," Franky wasn't getting anywhere and had to keep quieting the toy down, "do you know anything about the factory..." The toy's freaked out expression and loud response told them he did, but they had to make him quiet again because he was being too obnoxiously loud.

"I thought the factory was supposed to be a secret?" Goten wondered out loud. "So how does he know about it? Are you working for Doflamingo?" He asked and the toy's flustered expression switched dramatically.

"No," it answered, its voice full of rage, "I would never..." he seemed to realize what he was saying and stopped himself short before he incriminated himself further in front of these people. The toy soldier looked back and forth, then looked back at these three people who didn't seem to be part of the Family. "Come with me," the toy said in a hushed voice before running off towards an alleyway.

Franky, Luffy, and Goten looked at each other and shrugged. They decided to follow the toy soldier, at least for the time being until they found out what he knew.

Inside the Coliseum, Trunks walked forward like he owned the place. They were in a waiting room full of muscular men: pirates, gladiators, all above average strength for humans. The half-Saiyan boy didn't look around at all the peons he walked past though, he couldn't care less which weakling had a little more power than the other weaklings.

"You sure seem calm about this," Zoro said as he walked on the short boy's right side.

"I've been in a tournament before," Trunks said, thinking back on the last World Martial Arts Tournament. "Besides, the strongest powers on this island are all outside of this building."

Zoro shut his mouth while he walked with the kid, then after a few seconds spoke up, "Can you explain again how to do that?" He requested, making the boy look up at his green haired comrade who was wearing a fake white mustache to make him look older. "Sense ki's that are far away," the swordsman clarified.

Trunks tilted his head, and then nodded with a smile, "Sure-"

"Before the tournament starts," Zoro stated, interrupting the boy before he could explain how it would take a while. Trunks sweatdropped as Zoro looked down towards him through the black sunglasses he was wearing, "I will learn it fast." The man promised, though Trunks didn't have anything to base Zoro's statement on that would prove it.

_Then again,_ the boy thought, _I should trust my nakama._ Trunks grinned, "I'll try," the boy said.

Zoro smirked too, but suddenly a shadow cast over the two of them. The two members of the Straw Hat crew looked ahead of them to see a giant of a man standing in front of them. He was at least five times Zoro's height, with long curly black hair, wearing only an orange cape and tights, showing off his very muscular body.

"You think this is a joke?" Spartan yelled down at the two of them. The champion of the Coliseum growled at them, "This isn't a place for an old man and a child," he looked back and forth between the two of them. Trunks glanced around as dozens of other muscular fighters shouted their agreements with the gladiator as he told them off.

The giant man continued angrily, "I should teach you a lesson-"

Before Spartan could finish his threat, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he slowly fell backwards. Trunks was a single second away from jumping up in the air and punching the man through the closest wall, but he never got the chance. The lavender haired boy and most people in the room had shocked looks on their faces upon seeing Spartan fall backwards.

"What just happened?" one man shouted.

Another dropped his shield and took a step back, "I didn't see!"

An old man with a fat body and bumpy head turned their direction. He didn't care about what Spartan was going off about a minute ago as he sensed great potential in the other two fighters, but now Don Chinjao whispered, "Conqueror's Haki." His two grandsons at his sides, Sai and Boo, snapped their heads over as well.

Everyone turned their heads back the way Trunks and Zoro just came from as they heard laughter coming from that direction. Trunks lost his shocked expression and smiled as he heard the laughter, laughter of a person he recognized very well. Now that he sensed over that way, he felt the man as well. Zoro was sweating when he saw someone had knocked out the tall muscular man with Conqueror's Haki. He didn't think Spartan was as strong as he was making himself out to be, but for him to be overpowered by another man's will like that, it amazed him.

The green haired man started turning and could see Trunks turning as well. The small kid was smiling wide, making Zoro wonder if it was another one of these crazy warriors he was learning about recently. He turned more and his eyes widened at the sight of the person walking towards them completely wrapped in a white cloak that had a hood, though currently pulled down so it bunched up behind his neck. Instead, on top of his head was an orange hat, and Zoro could also see down to his neck and the necklace of red beads on it. He recognized the guy's freckles, and the smirk on his face, but when he lifted up his head the swordsman dropped his jaw to see the exact same white mustache he was wearing on the other man's face.

"Fire Fist," Zoro whispered, but then saw the pirate before him lift up a finger to his smirking lips and go 'Shhh.' The green haired man lost his shock after a few seconds and a smirk took over instead, _Seems Trunks won't be my only competition here._

Two other figures in white cloaks moved out of the shadows so they were in a triangle formation, but unlike Ace, they had their hoods up. Trunks walked towards the figures as Ace said in a loud voice, "Oooh? What could have happened to poor old Spartan? I do hope he wakes up before the matches."

Officials for the tournament were running into the waiting room and looking around for whoever attacked Spartan, but with that last sentence Ace cleared himself of the guilt, proclaiming it wasn't him who used the Conqueror's Haki. Many people doubted what he said, but there was no proof he was the one who overpowered Spartan so they couldn't say anything. Trunks smirked at the taller man who was hiding his Whitebeard Pirate tattoo under his cloak as he walked towards him.

"Sup..." Trunks began, waiting for Ace to tell him what he should call him.

"Paul," Ace stated, making Trunks chuckled.

Zoro walked up with Trunks and continued to grin as he said to Luffy's older brother, "Long time no see A-"

"His name is Paul," Trunks stopped Zoro before the man said something stupid.

Ace, or Paul, smiled at the green haired man who he recognized despite the disguise. "It's good to see you again too-" he paused, waiting for Zoro to tell him what name he was using to cover up his real identity.

"Zolo," the swordsman replied, making Ace sweatdrop as it wasn't much different from his actual name. Then, the older man started laughing, telling him he liked it. Zoro nodded his head at the Whitebeard pirate and then stated, "You here for the Devil Fruit too?"

The Pirate Hunter knew why Trunks was there, so he suspected the same of Fire Fist. Ace nodded, and then he looked back down at Trunks who never mentioned coming to the tournament. Back at Whitebeard and Marco's graves, he mentioned how there would be the tournament at Dressrosa, but he never expected the kid would actually show up.

Trunks felt a weird twinge as he looked at Ace, and he turned to the pirate's left where one of the cloaked figures was standing. The figures were wearing white cloaks with a touch of gray to them, but this man's hood was puffed up pretty high, making his head look like it was twice as tall as a normal man's, maybe more. For some strange reason though, Trunks recognized the person's energy inside the cloak.

"No way," Trunks whispered as he finally placed his finger on it.

The man behind Ace to Trunks' left grinned and Zoro and Trunks both looked at him. Trunks had a shocked look on his face, while Zoro just looked confused as he didn't recognize the man. He only didn't recognize him for a few more seconds, as his new scruffy beard and thicker mustache made him look different from the last time he saw him. It was when the man removed the hood on top of his head though, that Zoro's mouth dropped and his good eye opened wide. "Ehhhh?" the swordsman exclaimed, turning back to Ace, "What's _he_ doing with you?!"

Trunks' eyes widened more as he smiled wide. He looked at the large amount of hair on top of the man's head which was why his hood was pushed so far up, and once the hood was down, his hair reformed in its normal shape. "Three!" the boy exclaimed.

**A/N Mr. Three?! What is he doing with Ace? Find out next time along with the start of the tournament! Hope everyone enjoyed, and leave a review below telling me what you think! 'Till next time!**


End file.
